Narodziny Czarnego Pana
by Niedoslowna
Summary: Dumbledore był pewien, że dokonał właściwego wyboru. Dziesięć lat później Harry uświadamia mu, jak bardzo się mylił. Nie oglądając się na innych, Harry kreuje swój wizerunek w Hogwarcie, udowadniając wszystkim, że jest kimś więcej niż tylko Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. W rezultacie przyciąga uwagę Czarnego Pana. TŁUMACZENIE "The Rise of a Dark Lord" Little. Miss. Xandy
1. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył

**Od autorki:**

Oświadczenie: to opowiadanie napisane jest z wykorzystaniem bohaterów i sytuacji stworzonych przez J. K. Rowling. Nie przynosi żadnego zysku finansowego.

Ostrzeżenie: to opowiadanie będzie zawierało Slash, ale jako że Harry ma tylko jedenaście lat, minie trochę czasu, zanim coś się stanie.

 **Od tłumaczki:**

Przedstawiam wam tłumaczenie opowiadania .Xandy o tytule: "The Rise of a Dark Lord". Autorka udzieliła zgody na opublikowanie tego tekstu. Mam nadzieję, że czytanie tego opowiadania w naszym ojczystym języku sprawi komuś przyjemność.

W okresie wakacyjnym kolejne rozdziały będą prawdopodobnie publikowane raz w tygodniu, od października na pewno rzadziej. Studia mają pierwszeństwo.

Tyle ogłoszeń parafialnych, zapraszam na rozdział pierwszy..

 **Link to oryginału:** s/8195669/1/The-Rise-of-a-Dark-Lord

 **Rozdział 1: Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył**

Nocą pierwszego listopada 1981 roku większość mieszkańców Magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii świętowała. Świętowano upadek najpotężniejszego Czarnego Pana, jaki żył w ciągu ostatnich pięciuset lat. Świętowano, wiwatując na cześć Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Jednak ani razu nikt nie pomyślał o cenie, jaką małe dziecko musiało zapłacić, aby mogli oni cieszyć się pokojem.

Ani razu nikt nie pomyślał o małym sierocie pozostawionym na progu domu rodziny, która go nie chciała. Ani razu nikt nie pomyślał, że ten mały chłopiec stracił tej nocy całą swoją rodzinę.

Tej właśnie nocy Albus Dumbledore zostawił małego, osieroconego chłopca na progu domu jego ciotki. Albus Dumbledore, który przez wielu postrzegany był jako największy czarodziej od czasów założycieli Hogwartu, był pewien, że podjął słuszną decyzję. Była to przecież rodzina chłopca, najlepiej będzie, gdy dorośnie on z dala od sławy, której miał doświadczyć, tak że gdy chłopiec w końcu trafi do Hogwartu, łatwiej będzie poprowadzić go we właściwym kierunku, ponieważ nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej fanatyzmu Magicznego Świata. W całej swojej mądrości nie widział nic złego w tym planie, nie było według niego żadnej szansy, aby coś poszło nie tak.

Dziesięć lat musiało minąć, aby Albus Dumbledore zaczął pojmować, jak bardzo ten plan mógł pójść nie po jego myśli, a kilka dodatkowych aby naprawdę zobaczył, jak bardzo się mylił w kwestii tego, jak należało postąpić z młodym Harrym Potterem.

o.o.o.o.o

Albus Dumbledore i Severus Snape stali naprzeciwko domu, który zdecydowanie widział już lepsze czasy. Wyglądał na stary i zużyty oraz sprawiał wrażenie zimnego i opustoszałego.

Albus Dumbledore po raz kolejny sprawdził adres, potwierdzając, że rzeczywiście znajdowali się we właściwym miejscu. Nie był to byle jaki budynek, lecz sierociniec, jedyny sierociniec w jakim dotąd mieszkał chłopiec i Albus Dumbledore oraz Severus Snape stali tutaj teraz, aby porozmawiać z młodym Harrym Potterem.

Tak samo jak we wszystkich poprzednich latach zastępca dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie wysłała listy o przyjęciu do wszystkich dzieci zapisanych do tej szkoły, a kilku profesorów odwiedziło osobiście uczniów, którzy byli nowi w czarodziejskim świecie. Jednak w tym roku coś się zmieniło, był to rok, w którym Harry Potter miał powrócić do Czarodziejskiego Świata.

Dubledore spędził kilka godzin, zastanawiając się, jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Czy lepiej byłoby wysłać list, czy któregoś z profesorów? A jeśli wysłałby profesora, który byłby najodpowiedniejszy? Po przeanalizowaniu kilku różnych opcji, doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wybierze się tam osobiście. Jeśli pójdzie sam, będzie mógł nawet porozmawiać z młodzieńcem i zobaczyć, jakim jest dzieckiem. Podjąwszy decyzję, zaczekał do czasu urodzin Harry'ego i teleportował się na ulicę Privet Drive.

To, co miało być miłym popołudniem spędzonym na rozmowie z Harrym Potterem i jego rodziną, okazało cię czymś zupełnie innym.

Dursleyowie natychmiast powiedzieli dyrektorowi, że zostawili tego dziwaka, tak właśnie nazwali dziecko, na najbliższym posterunku policji i poinformowali go, że nie chcą mieć z dziwakami nic wspólnego, po czym zatrzasnęli mu drzwi przed nosem.

Pięć sekund zajęło Albusowi Dumbledore, największemu żyjącemu czarodziejowi, zrozumienie, co właśnie usłyszał. Kiedy w końcu zrozumiał, zrobił jedyną rzecz, o jakiej mógł pomyśleć - znalazł Severusa Snape'a, mistrza eliksirów w Hogwarcie, aby pomógł mu zlokalizować młodego Pottera. Może i był największym czarodziejem swoim czasów, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że rozmawianie z oficerami policji i generalnie poruszanie się w mugolskim świecie nie było jego działką.

W końcu, po kilku godzinach i z niewielką pomocą magii, udało im się zlokalizować młodego Harry'ego Pottera w sierocińcu dla chłopców imienia Swiętego Benedykta.

W ten sposób znaleźli się w małym, zagraconym i przestarzałym gabinecie, rozmawiając z przełożoną sierocińca.

\- Jesteście tutaj, aby zabrać młodego Harry'ego do szkoły dla uzdolnionych? Tak właśnie mówiliście? - zapytała pani Brown.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się swoim typowym uśmiechem dziadka, a jego oczy migotały, gdy odpowiadał.

\- Tak, to prawda. Był do niej zapisany od dnia swoich narodzin, jego rodzice także tam uczęszczali. Pani Brown, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko, czy mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, jak długo Harry jest tu w sierocińcu?

\- Prawie dziesięć lat, tak mi się zdaje. Oficer policji przyniósł go, jeśli się nie mylę, piątego listopada 1981 roku. Był takim ślicznym chłopcem, takim spokojnym, nigdy nie słyszeliśmy, żeby płakał. Nie rozumieliśmy, dlaczego nikt nie chciał takiego dziecka... Ale potem...

Pani Brown nie kontynuowała, zdawała się być zagubiona w dawnych wspomnieniach i Dumbledore'a zaczęło nękać złe przeczucie. Wciąż pamiętał rozmowę odbytą nieco ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu, która rozpoczęła się podobnie. Nawet Snape zaczął poświęcać toczącej się rozmowie więcej uwagi.

\- Czy z dzieckiem było coś nie tak? - spytał spokojnie Dumbledore.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że coś było źle. Powiedziałabym raczej, że "dziwnie" byłoby odpowiednim słowem. Nawet gdy był dzieckiem, te oczy zdawały się widzieć najmroczniejsze sekrety ukryte w naszych sercach. Wyprowadzało nas to z równowagi.

Dumbledore mruknął potwierdzająco i wziął kolejny łyk herbaty ze swojej filiżanki.

\- Co jeszcze mogłaby nam pani powiedzieć o młodym Harrym?

Pani Brown wydała się być zakłopotana i złe przeczucie, które miał Dumbledore, tylko przybrało na sile.

\- No więc... Harry jest doskonałym uczniem. Ma najwyższe stopnie w szkole, przeskoczył nawet kilka lat do przodu. Większość nauczycieli mówi, że Harry'ego można prawdopodobnie uznać za geniusza.

Albus wyraźnie się rozluźnił, może była zakłopotana, bo nie chciała, aby uznali, że wyolbrzymia fakty. Nie było prawdopodobnie żadnych podstaw dla jego złych przeczuć i Albus prawie przekonał sam siebie, że tak było rzeczywiście, zanim Severus zadał pytanie, które zniszczyło całą pewność, którą Albus mógł mieć.

\- A przyjaciele?

Pani Brown nagle zakłopotała się jeszcze bardziej, ale zdołała uśmiechnąć się i powiedzieć:

\- Ach... Harry nigdy nie był zbyt towarzyski... I wiecie, jakie są dzieci... Czasami potrafią być naprawdę okrutne...

Snape musiał powstrzymać warknięcie, które chciało wymknąć mu się z gardła. Nienawidził znęcania się, a bachor zdawał się podążać śladami swojego ojca.

\- Znęca się nad innymi dziećmi? O to chodzi? - spytał w końcu.

\- Ależ nie, wręcz przeciwnie. To inne dzieci często były wobec niego okrutne. Wiecie panowie, jak to jest, jesteśmy niewielkim sierocińcem, z niewielkimi funduszami, dzieci zrobią wszystko, aby zostać adoptowane. A tu nagle pojawia się Harry. Naprawdę piękne dziecko, anielsko piękne, wielu by powiedziało, a na dodatek wybitny uczeń, świetny we wszystkim, co robi. To naturalne, że inne dzieci zaczęły żywić do niego niechęć. Biły go, rozrywały jego ubrania, nawet raz zamknęły go w piwnicy i nie mogliśmy znaleźć go przez kilka dni...

\- I nikt nic z tym nie zrobił? - spytał Dumbledore z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co mieliśmy zrobić? Nie mieliśmy dowodów, żadnego z chłopców nie mogliśmy o nic oskarżyć. A Harry był całkiem sam, żaden z chłopców nie powiedział nic w jego obronie - broniła się przełożona. Powoli jej spojrzenie stało się nieobecne i profesorowie mogli ujrzeć w jej twarzy coś na wyraz strachu. - Ale sprawy się zmieniły - wyszeptała. Zdawało się, że mówiła bardziej do siebie niż do swoich towarzyszy. - Och, jak bardzo się zmieniły...

\- Co się zmieniło, pani Brown? - zapytał delikatnie Albus. Jego złe przeczucie powróciło, jakkolwiek by się nie starał, nie był w stanie zignorować podobieństw pomiędzy tymi dwoma rozmowami. Ale wiąż mógł przekonać siebie, że było to tylko przypadkowe podobieństwo.

Snape był zbyt młody, by być tam z nim, ale wiedział, o czym myślał jego mentor. Albus opowiedział mu o niezwykle zdolnym uczniu, który uczęszczał do Hogwartu pięćdziesiąt lat temu i jeśli on mógł zobaczyć podobieństwo, posiłkując się tylko tym, co Albus mu powiedział, był pewien, że Albus widział je sam jeszcze wyraźniej.

\- Weźmiecie go ze sobą, prawda? - spytała przełożona głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.

\- Harry był zapisany od urodzenia, nic co pani nam powie, nie może nas powstrzymać przed przyjęciem go. Chcemy tylko wiedzieć o nim trochę więcej - odpowiedział Dumbledore, próbując ją uspokoić.

Pani Brown skinęła głową i powiedziała im wszystko, co wiedziała lub podejrzewała.

\- Kiedy skończył siedem lat, wszystko się zmieniło. Nigdy nie zdobyliśmy żadnego dowodu. Z jakiej strony by nie spojrzeć wciąż był idealnym uczniem, geniuszem który oczarowywał nauczycieli. Ale z biegiem czasu dzieci zaczęły się go bać. Zaczęło się od Bena, nie było żadnych dowodów, ale jego ramie same się nie złamało, nieprawdaż? A Ben miał czternaście lat, mały Harry tylko siedem.

\- Kilka miesięcy później pojechaliśmy odwiedzić farmę, żeby dzieci mogły zobaczyć zwierzęta i mały ogrodowy wąż dostał się do autobusu. Spodobał się Harry'emu i postanowił on go zatrzymać. Nie widzieliśmy w tym nic złego, wąż był mały, prawie zawsze siedział w kieszeni Harry'ego, nikogo nie krzywdził. Ale Steve, starszy sierota, przyjaciel Bena, w noc przed Bożym Narodzeniem wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego, ukradł zwierzę, zabił je, włożył do pudełka, zapakował i położył ten "prezent" na łóżku Harry'ego. Kolejnego ranka dzieci drwiły z niego. Powiedziały mu, że był takim dziwakiem, że nawet wąż popełnił samobójstwo, żeby nie być zmuszonym przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Przez cały ten czas Harry nie uronił ani jednej łzy.

\- Tydzień po tym, jak to się stało, Steve trafił do szpitala, był w głębokiej śpiączce. Nikt nie wie, co się stało, musiał trafić do hospicjum, lekarze nadal nie wiedzą, co mu jest. Ale pamiętam uśmiech Harry'ego.

\- Kolejnego roku znaleźliśmy dwóch chłopców zamkniętych w piwnicy, nie wiem, co się stało, ale zaczęli bać się własnego cienia, nigdy już nie byli tacy sami. I robili wszystko, co mogli, aby nie znaleźć się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry. Trwało to sześć albo siedem miesięcy, tak myślę, a potem jeden z chłopców, Colin, popełnił samobójstwo. Powiesił się w swoim pokoju.

\- Nie było absolutnie żadnego dowodu i nawet jeśli oskarżyłabym go o coś, kto by mi uwierzył? Większość ludzi widzi tylko jego anielską twarz, oczarowuje każdego. Jest jak prawdziwy upadły anioł.

Kiedy pani Brown skończyła byli w stanie wyraźnie zobaczyć, że jej twarz pełna była strachu, ale pomieszanego z innym uczuciem, które mogli prawie nazwać pełną podziwu grozą i to właśnie sprawiło, że obaj mężczyźni zadrżeli. Obaj widzieli podobne spojrzenia, ale o wiele bardziej intensywne, na twarzach Śmierciożerców.

Snape nie był zdolny powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po plecach, kiedy wspomniał swojego byłego pana. Albus wysilił się na uśmiech i zapytał, czy mogliby porozmawiać z Harrym. Tylko długie lata życia jako szpieg powstrzymały Snape'a przed pokazaniem, co czuł, gdyż pomysł, aby zobaczyć Pottera, nie spodobał mu się ani trochę. Jeśli o niego by to zależało, zostawiliby bachora tutaj i nigdy więcej nie postawili tu stopy, ale nie była to jego decyzja i wiedział on, gdzieś głęboko, że nie mieli innego wyboru Było jednak w Potterze coś, co wytrącało go z równowagi.

Kiedy pani Brown zaprowadziła ich do pokoju Harry'ego, byli zaskoczeni, kiedy pokazała im tylko drzwi, po czym odeszła. Było oczywiste, że nie chciała znajdować się w pobliżu Harry'ego.

Kiedy tylko weszli do pokoju i ujrzeli Harry'ego, obaj, Dumbledore i Snape, musieli się wysilić, by ukryć swoje zaszokowanie. Zazwyczaj, gdy myśleli o Harrym Potterze, obaj oczami wyobraźni widzieli sobowtóra Jamesa, jedynie z oczami należącymi do Lily. Byli gotowi na niewielkie różnice, ale nic nie mogło ich przygotować na to, co zobaczyli i obaj natychmiast zrozumieli, co miała na myśli pani Brown, mówiąc o upadłym aniele.

Siedział we wnęce okna, oparty plecami o ścianę, z lewą nogą wyciągniętą przed siebie a prawą zgiętą przy piersi, z prawą ręką opartą na kolanie i książką w lewej, głowę miał przechyloną nieco na bok i jego włosy, czarne jak noc, otaczały twarz o arystokratycznych rysach, które odziedziczone były niemal całkowicie po Blackach. Można było stwierdzić, że był Potterem, ale część jego cech była wyraźnie charakterystyczna dla Blacków, najwyraźniej odziedziczył je po swojej babci ze strony ojca, która pochodziła z tej rodziny, ale miał także ślady po Malfoyach i Rosierach, którzy przez lata połączyli się z Potterami przez małżeństwo - Dumbledore przypomniał sobie, że jego prababcia była jedyną dziewczynką w rodzinie Rosierów. Najwyraźniej Harry odziedziczył cechy z kilku rodzin, dając początek czemuś niepodważalnie pięknemu.

Snape także to zauważył, ale nie mógł zapomnieć o Lily Potter, która była uważana w swoich czasach za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w Hogwarcie. I kiedy słońce padło na włosy Harry'ego, nie umknął jego uwadze ich krwisty, rudawy połysk. Ale najbardziej zaskoczyły go oczy chłopca, które może i miały ten sam kształt co oczy Lily, ale ich kolor w najmniejszym stopniu ich nie przypominał. Żaden z nich nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł im po plecach, kiedy spojrzeli w te oczy w kolorze śmierci, oczy o identycznej barwie jak zaklęcie _Avada Kedavra_.

Pierwszym, który pozbierał się z szoku, był Dumbledore, który szybko zmusił się do uśmiechu, żaden z profesorów nie przeoczył subtelnej zmiany, jaka zaszła na twarzy Harry'ego - przybrała ona teraz bardziej niewinny, dziecięcy wyraz. Natychmiast przypomniały im się słowa pani Brown: "... nawet jeśli oskarżyłabym go o coś, kto by mi uwierzył? ...oczarowuje każdego." Dumbledore przywitał go, próbując zagrzebać głęboko swoje złe przeczucie.

\- Harry, przyjemnie jest znowu cię zobaczyć. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore, a mój towarzysz to Severus Snape.

\- Dzień dobry, miło panów poznać - odpowiedział Harry. Miał niemal melodyjny głos, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Snape był pewien, że gdyby nie ich rozmowa z przełożoną sierocińca, uwierzyłby, że ten uśmiech był prawdziwy.

\- A więc, Harry, profesor Snape i ja przyszliśmy, aby zaprosić cię do specjalnej szkoły dla uzdolnionych dzieci.

Zmiana była natychmiastowa, wszelkie ślady niewinności, jakie były na jego twarzy zniknęły, zastąpione zimnym i kalkulującym spojrzeniem, coś czego Snape nigdy nie spodziewał się ujrzeć na twarzy jakiegokolwiek dziecka.

\- Szkoły jakiego rodzaju? - spytał głosem wypranym z emocji.

\- Ach, no więc jest to szkoła, której ja jestem dyrektorem, nazywa się Hogwart i jest to szkoła magii.

Albus szykował się już, aby dokładnie wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, że jest czarodziejem i zademonstrować kilka zaklęć, aby udowodnić, że rzeczywiście powiedział prawdę, gdy usłyszał cichy śmiech Harry'ego. Sądząc, że Harry pomyślał, że został okłamany, chciał już rozpocząć wyjaśnienia, kiedy zobaczył coś w oczach Harry'ego: zrozumienie i ulgę? Ale zanim mógł lepiej przeanalizować te emocje, zniknęły i Harry odpowiedział:

\- A więc to, co potrafię robić, to magia... Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że byłem inny niż _oni_.

Słowo _oni_ wymówione było z taką dozą pogardy i obrzydzenia, że obaj profesorowie prawie wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. Dumbledorowi natychmiast przyszedł na myśl Tom Riddle, ale widział, że ta sytuacja była inna, bo kiedy mały Tom Riddle powiedział coś podobnego w jego głosie brzmiała nienawiść, podczas gdy ton Harry'ego pełen był pogardy i wstrętu, jakby nie uznawał ich nawet za istoty ludzkie lub też godne jego uwagi i, prawdę mówiąc, Albus nie był pewien, co było gorsze.

\- Tak? Co więc potrafisz zrobić? - zapytał spokojnym i jowialnym głosem Albus, kryjąc swój niepokój i zdenerwowanie.

Przez chwilę lub dwie Snape był pewien, że oczy Pottera zaglądały wgłąb ich dusz, oceniając ich, sprawdzając, czy byli godni zaufania. Snape wiedział, że był to rodzaj testu i kiedy oczy Pottera zamigotały, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ciepły uśmiech i zaczął wyglądać, zdałoby się każdemu, jak podekscytowane dziecko, Snape był przez chwilę pewien, że zdali ten "test". Pewność ta nie trwała jednak długo.

\- Och, dziwne rzeczy dzieją się, gdy jestem smutny lub gdy się złoszczę - powiedział im Harry, a jego głos brzmiał tak niewinnie, że trudno było mu nie uwierzyć. - Nauczyciel kiedyś na mnie nakrzyczał i jego włosy nagle zrobiły się niebieskie. Czasem, kiedy jestem zły, przedmioty zaczynają się trząść, tego typu rzeczy - zakończył Harry, uśmiechając się radośnie.

I przez chwilę obaj mężczyźni uwierzyli w niewinny obrazek, który przedstawiał im Harry, przez chwilę obaj myśleli, że wszystko, co powiedziała im pani Brown było tylko przypadkowym zbiegiem zdarzeń, przez chwilę obaj widzieli tylko niewinne dziecko. Ale prawdą było, że przez chwilę widzieli tylko to, co Harry chciał, aby zobaczyli.

Jednak żaden z nich nie zapomniał, co usłyszeli od pani Brown, więc wizja, którą przedstawił im Harry, choć przekonywująca, nie zwiodła żadnego z nich. Obaj zostali wyrwani ze swoich myśli, gdy Harry znów się odezwał.

\- Profesorze, jak mogę dostać się do tej szkoły? Czy muszę przejść jakiś test, abym mógł dostać stypendium? Lub coś podobnego?

Pytanie Harry'ego przypomniało obu profesorom, że Harry nie wiedział nic o swojej własnej przeszłości. Przez ułamek sekundy Dumbledore rozważał nie informowanie go o tym, ale pomysł ten zniknął niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Chłopiec miał prawo wiedzieć, a fakt, że był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, był niemożliwy do ukrycia. Westchnąwszy, profesor odpowiedział:

\- Nie potrzebujesz stypendium, twoi rodzice zostawili ci wszystko, co mieli.

\- Moi rodzice? - spytał pustym głosem Harry. Jego twarz pozbawiona była emocji. - Znał pan moich rodziców?

Dumbledore odetchnął głęboko, po czym wyczarował trzy krzesła, aby mogli usiąść. Nie umknęło jego uwadze zainteresowanie Harry'ego, gdy zobaczył jego różdżkę, ani też jego zdezorientowanie, ale kiedy Dumbledore wskazał mu ręką jedno z krzeseł, aby usiadł, zrobił to bez słowa. Dumbledore i Snape obaj zajęli swoje i wymienili krótkie spojrzenie, zanim Dumbledore zaczął mówić.

\- Kilka lat temu, zanim się jeszcze urodziłeś, nasz świat był w stanie wojny. Pewien czarodziej zdobył władzę i wywołał wojnę. Twoi rodzice uczestniczyli w niej i dość szybko stali się celem ataku. Twoja mama zaszła w ciążę i twoi rodzice zdecydowali się ukryć, abyś mógł być bezpieczny. Ale, niestety, on w końcu was znalazł. Voldemort, tak nazywał się Czarny Pan, zabił twoich rodziców i próbował zabić też ciebie, ale klątwa, której użył, zwróciła się przeciwko niemu, przez co stracił swoje moce i zniknął. Lily, James i ty jesteście znani jako bohaterowie, którzy zakończyli wojnę i przynieśli Magicznemu Światu pokój.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, zdawał się zagubiony we własnych myślach. Albus i Severus nie byli pewni, jak kontynuować, oczekiwali bardziej emocjonalnej reakcji, nie każdego dnia przecież dowiadywałeś się, że twoi rodzice zostali zamordowani.

\- Wojna się skończyła? Jakie były argumenty obu stron? - zapytał w końcu beznamiętnie Harry.

Żaden z profesorów nie odpowiedział od razu, nie spodziewali się takich pytań. Oczekiwali pytań dotyczących jego rodziców, nie wojny.

\- Wojna się skończyła, tak - odparł Albus. - Jeśli chodzi o argumenty stron, jest to skomplikowany temat i coś, czym dzieci w twoim wieku nie powinny się przejmować.

Severus zyskał pewność, że była to niewłaściwa odpowiedź, gdy tylko Albus skończył mówić. Potter, który dotąd zachował przyjazny i zainteresowany wyraz twarzy, stał się nagle nieprzystępny i zimny, a wszelkie emocje znikły z jego twarzy. Severus poczuł się zaniepokojony, widząc zachowanie dziecka.

\- Rozumiem - wyszeptał Harry zimnym tonem, który przyprawił Severusa o dreszcz. Ten ton głosu był niezwykle podobny do tego, którego używał Czarny Pan, kiedy jeden z jego zwolenników wywołał jego niezadowolenie, za czym zwykle podążało _Crucio_. - Czy mógłby więc pan mi powiedzieć, jak mogę zdobyć dostęp do tego, co pozostawili mi rodzice? Także czego będę potrzebował w szkole, gdzie mogę to kupić i resztę tego typu informacji?

W tym właśnie momencie Severus wiedział już, że utracili Pottera, choć jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to nie wydawało mu się, by kiedykolwiek go mieli. Potter ani trochę nie był taki, jak się spodziewali i po raz pierwszy Severus zamarzył, aby Potter był dokładnie taki sam jak jego ojciec, James Potter.

\- Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście - odparł Albus, ale jego oczy nie migotały tak jak zwykle. - Tutaj jest list ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi informacjami. Lista rzeczy, które będziesz musiał kupić, bilet kolejowy, informacje gdzie i jak złapać pociąg oraz godzina odjazdu. Profesor Snape może ci potowarzyszyć na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie możesz kupić swoje szkolne przyrządy.

Harry wziął swój list, otwarł go i przejrzał zawartość.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, żeby profesor szedł ze mną. Na pewno ma on ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, a ja nie chcę się narzucać. Poza tym, jestem przyzwyczajony do załatwiania wszystkiego samodzielnie.

\- Jesteś pewien? - dopytywał się łagodnie Dumbledore. Nie mogli zmusić go, by wziął kogoś ze sobą, ale żaden z nich nie czuł się spokojny, pozwalając mu pójść samemu.

\- Tak. - Była to jedyna odpowiedź, jaką dał im Harry i Dumbledore, powstrzymując westchnienie, wręczył mu klucz do jego skrytki u Gringotta, wyjaśnił, jak dostać się na ulicę Pokątną i znaleźć wejście do Dziurawego Kotła.

Harry podziękował im i po krótkim pożegnaniu obaj profesorowie opuścili pokój Harry'ego. Szybko powiedzieli pani Brown "do widzenia" i nie tracąc czasu, opuścili to miejsce. Żaden z nich nie zauważy pary oczu w kolorze śmierci, które śledziły ich z okna na trzecim piętrze, obaj zbyt skupieni na swoich myślach o Harrym Jamesie Potterze, Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, Wybawcy Czarodziejskiego Świata.


	2. Ulica Pokątna

**Od autorki:**

(pod koniec rozdziału)

 **Od tłumaczki:**

Nie przepadam za tym rozdziałem, mam wrażenie, że służy on raczej wyjaśnieniu kilku formalności, zanim prawdziwa fabuła może ruszyć z kopyta. Jeśli ktoś podziela moje zdanie, to obiecuję, że będzie lepiej.

Nigdy wcześniej nic nie tłumaczyłam, więc chętnie przyjmę każdą konstruktywną krytykę. W zakresie stylu i języka, oczywiście, na fabułę nie mam wpływu. Jakby ktoś nie zauważył, osobom zalogowanym wysłałam odpowiedzi na ich komentarze w formie prywatnej wiadomości. Ale wszystkim, którzy coś napisali bardzo dziękuję, wiedza, że ktoś tu zagląda, bardzo motywuje.

 **Rozdział 2 - Ulica Pokątna**

Dzień, w którym profesorowie Dumbledore i Snape powiedzieli młodemu Harry'emu, czym był, był dla niego przełomowym dniem. Kiedy tylko profesorowie wyszli, szeroki uśmiech rozlał się na twarzy Harry'ego. Był czarodziejem! Ledwie mógł zapanować nad swoją radością. Zawsze wiedział, rzecz jasna, że był inny, ale teraz miał dowód, że rzeczywiście różnił się od tego robactwa, z którym mieszkał. Lepiej jeszcze, istniało całe społeczeństwo ludzi takich jak on i wkrótce miał stać się jego częścią.

Miał mnóstwo do zrobienia kolejnego dnia, najpierw musiał sprawdzić, co zostawili mu jego rodzice, a potem, w zależności od tego, jak dużo tego było, musiał pójść na zakupy: ubrania, książki, przyrządy szkolne.

Wiele będzie musiał się nauczyć o tym nowym społeczeństwie, a zwłaszcza o wojnie, o której wspomniał profesor. Wojna nie kończy się po prostu dlatego, że znika przywódca, ale jako że profesor nie odpowiedział na jego pytania, będzie musiał sam znaleźć odpowiedzi. Nienawidził czytania o historii, ponieważ była ona zawsze pisana przez zwycięzców i przegrani byli zawsze tymi złymi, pełna była uprzedzeń, ale może uda mu się zdobyć trochę faktów, które nie zostały napisane przez pryzmat uprzedzeń i ideałów autora, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Tak więc Harry poszedł spać z uśmiechem na ustach, śniąc o czasach, kiedy będzie mógł zostawić to miejsce daleko za sobą.

Kolejnego ranka, Harry obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle. Założył swoje najlepsze ubrania, choć nie znaczyło to zbyt wiele, bo i one były z drugiej ręki i niezbyt dobrej jakości, ale i tak były lepsze od innych, które posiadał. Zostawił pani Brown kartkę z wyjaśnieniem i złapał autobus do Londynu. Jako że było wcześnie rano, nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem kogoś gotowego pomóc mu odnaleźć ulicę, na której według profesora Dumbledore miał się znajdować Dziurawy Kocioł i nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim wszedł do niewielkiego, starego pubu.

Harry ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć, wreszcie znajdował się tam, gdzie było jego miejsce. Nie tracąc czasu, podszedł do baru.

\- Przepraszam. - Jego głos przebił się przez hałas panujący wewnątrz pubu i Tom, a przynajmniej tak według profesora Dumbledore nazywał się barman, spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc?

Harry przybrał najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Tomie. Wczoraj profesor Snape powiedział mi, że jestem czarodziejem i dał mi listę wszystkich rzeczy, jakie muszę kupić na ulicy Pokątnej. Mógłby pan otworzyć dla mnie przejście?

Maska, którą Harry dopracował przez lata, była idealna na tę sytuację. Przyznał sam przed sobą, że był podekscytowany, ale normalnie nigdy nie zachowałby się tak dziecinnie i niewinnie. To po prostu nie był on, ale wiedział, jak użyteczne było przedstawianie siebie jako niewinnego dziecka i dopóki nie dowie się więcej na temat tego nowego świata, w który wkraczał, była to najlepsza maska, jakiej mógł użyć.

\- Oczywiście, chłopcze - odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem Tom i zaprowadził go na tył pubu, gdzie zatrzymał się przed ceglaną ścianą. - Zwróć uwagę na kolejność.

Harry skinął głową i patrzył, jak Tom wyjął swoją różdżkę i stuknął w kilka cegieł, i przed jego oczami pojawiło się przejście prowadzące na inną ulicę.

\- Witaj na ulicy Pokątnej.

Harry próbował kontrolować swoją reakcję, naprawdę się starał, ale nie było to łatwe. Całe to miejsce aż promieniowało magią i Harry nie zauważył nawet, że zostawił Toma na zapleczu pubu, czuł się jak w transie.

Zaraz jednak Harry przypomniał sobie, ile miał do zrobienia i skoncentrował się. Na szczęście było jeszcze dość wcześnie, więc na ulicy nie było wielu ludzi, a nawet ci nie zwracali na niego specjalnej uwagi. Podążając za wskazówkami Dumbledore'a, łatwo udało mu się znaleźć bank Gringotta, spędził jednak prawie minutę, stojąc w pobliżu budynku i obserwując dziwne istoty, stojące przy drzwiach. Nie miał pojęcia, czym były, ale podejrzewał, że pracowały w banku. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka, jego dziecinna maska zniknęła i inna, bliższa jego prawdziwemu ja, wypłynęła na wierzch. Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale jego chód był idealnie arystokratyczny i nawet ubrania, które nosił, nie odebrały mu nic z naturalnego uroku, który posiadał. Nie zwracając uwagi na kilku czarodziei, którzy byli w banku, Harry skierował się w stronę kasjera.

\- Dzień dobry, chciałbym porozmawiać z kimś odpowiedzialnym za moje konto. - Harry zawsze wierzył, że dobre maniery nikomu jeszcze nie wyrządziły krzywdy i widząc, że znalazł się naprzeciwko stworzenia, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział i o którym nie wiedział nic, postanowił, że lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Istota siedząca naprzeciwko spojrzała na niego, jak gdyby był czymś nieistotnym i Harry musiał powstrzymać warknięcie. Za kogo ma się to stworzenie, myśląc, że ma prawo patrzeć na niego w ten sposób?

\- Znikaj, bachorze. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż tracić czas z szumowinami - burknęło stworzenie, zerkając z pogardą na jego ubranie.

Harry poczuł, jak krew w nim zawrzała, zazwyczaj miał swoje emocje pod doskonałą kontrolą, ale były pewne rzeczy, których nie mógł tolerować i to coś przed nim właśnie przekroczyło linię. Do tego momentu Harry wykazywał się doskonałymi manierami, był być może odrobinę zbyt poważny, ale całkowicie przyjazny. Teraz jednak atmosfera wokół niego uległa zmianie, z jego twarzy zniknęły wszystkie emocje, a oczy zapłonęły ogniem, który marnie maskował moc, jaką posiadał Harry. Kiedy się odezwał jego głos stał się bezbarwny, pokazując wyraźnie, jak bardzo był rozzłoszczony.

\- Powiedziałem - odezwał się i choć jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, wszyscy usłyszeli go bez trudu, gdyż głos ten przesiąknięty był magią, sprawiając wrażenie, że wypełniał całą przestrzeń wokół Harry'ego - że chciałbym porozmawiać z kimś odpowiedzialnym za moje konto.

I tylko po to, by upewnić się, że istota przed nim zrozumiała, Harry sprawił, że jego magia otoczyła istotę i ścisnął.

Stworzenie zaczęło mieć trudność z oddychaniem i jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Po chwili, Harry uwolnił je i stworzenie zająknęło się, gdy odezwało się po raz kolejny.

\- N-nna-zwisko?

\- Harry Potter - odpowiedział Harry, powracając do swojej poprzedniej maski. Wciąż był zły, ale musiał pamiętać, że nie wiedział nic o tym społeczeństwie i musiał nad sobą panować, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy nauczy się więcej o tym nowym świecie.

Nie umknął jego uwadze sposób, w jaki oczy stworzenia rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszało jego imię, ani też zszokowane spojrzenie czarodzieja stojącego obok. Najwyraźniej jego imię było bardzo dobrze znane, oczywiście Dumbledore powiedział mu o jego rodzicach i że postrzegani byli jako bohaterowie, ale nie spodziewał się, że jego imię zostanie tak łatwo rozpoznane. Musiał zdobyć więcej informacji tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Zauważył także, jak ich oczy powędrowały ku jego czołu, a dokładniej bliźnie, która ukryta była za grzywką.

\- Griphook - wykrzyknęło stworzenie, kiedy już otrząsnęło się z szoku. - Zaprowadź pana Pottera do gabinetu Goldaxe'a.

Stworzenie, które pojawiło się przed nimi, skłoniło się lekko i z krótkim: "proszę za mną, panie Potter" zaprowadziło go w dół korytarza z wieloma drzwiami. Zatrzymawszy się przed jednymi z nich, na których wisiała tabliczka z napisem: "Menadżer kont Goldaxe", zapukało i otworzyło drzwi. Zamieniło kilka krótkich zdań ze znajdującą się w środku osobą w języku, którego Harry nie znał, po czym gestem zaprosiło Harry'ego do środka.

\- Może pan wejść, panie Potter.

Harry zrobił, jak mu powiedziano, i wszedł do gabinetu. Był on bogato udekorowany, znajdowało się w nim kilka fresków, z czego te przedstawiające sceny bitewne podświetlone były na złoto. Przy przeciwległej ścianie stało biurko, za którym siedziała istota, była większa od innych, które Harry dotąd widział, zdawała się też być starsza, ale nie sprawiała przez to wrażenia słabej, jedynie mądrzejszej.

\- Może pan usiąść, panie Potter. - Ton jego głosu był raczej ponury i Harry pomyślał, że przypominał odgłos, który wydają dwa trące o siebie kamienie. - Jak mogę panu pomóc?

\- Dzień dobry. Profesor Dumbledore poinformował mnie wczoraj, że moi rodzice pozostawili mi wszystko, co mieli. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co oznacza wszystko i jaka kwota znajduje się na moim koncie. Zależnie od wysokości tej kwoty chciałbym, kiedy skończymy rozmawiać, wybrać trochę pieniędzy - opowiedział Harry uprzejmie, z nutą szacunku w głosie.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panie Potter, będziemy musieli potwierdzić pana tożsamość, zanim udzielę panu tych informacji, to sprawa bezpieczeństwa, takie same środki ostrożności stosujemy dla wszystkich naszych klientów, którzy posiadają pokaźniejsze konta.

\- A jak zamierza pan potwierdzić moją tożsamość? - spytał Harry, ciekawy jak to funkcjonowało.

\- To prosta procedura, musi pan tylko upuścić trzy krople krwi na ten pergamin, zaklęcia rzucone na niego potwierdzą pańską tożsamość i pokażą, które konta należą do pana.

\- Hmm, dobrze więc - powiedział Harry, biorąc sztylet, który wskazał mu Goldaxe i zrobił płytkie nacięcie na kciuku, pozwalając trzem kroplom krwi spaść na pergamin. Skoncentrował się na nacięciu na swoim palcu i patrzył, jak powili się zaleczyło, po czym usatysfakcjonowany, skierował spojrzenie z powrotem na pergamin. Krew, która na niego upadła zaczęła formować słowa, zdołał przeczytać swoje imię, zanim Goldaxe wziął pergamin i przeanalizował napisane na nim informacje.

\- Spójrzmy więc, panie Potter, ma pan dwa konta. Jedno z nich należy do rodziny Potterów, drugie zaś to pańska osobista skrytka, która została utworzona, kiedy się pan urodził. Nie może pan jeszcze uzyskać dostępu do rodzinnej skrytki, kiedy ukończy pan czternaście lat, będzie pan mógł do niej wejść i zabrać z niej książki, biżuterię, broń i inne znajdujące się w środku przedmioty. Kiedy ukończy pan siedemnaście lat, uzyska pan pełną kontrolę nad skrytką i wszystkim, co się w niej znajduje. Pana osobista skrytka zawiera tylko pieniądze, każdego roku w pańskie urodziny pięćdziesiąt tysięcy galeonów jest przenoszone do niej z rodzinnej skrytki. Jako że nigdy dotąd nie użył pan swojej osobistej skrytki, znajduje się tam teraz pięćset tysięcy galeonów.

Harry musiał naprawdę mocno się kontrolować, aby jego twarz nie pokazała, jak bardzo był zszokowany. Pięćset tysięcy? A w swoje urodziny miał dostać kolejne pięćdziesiąt tysięcy? Mieszkał w sierocińcu z tym robactwem, nie mając nawet dość pieniędzy, aby kupić sobie ubranie, zawsze pilnując, co jedli, aby wystarczyło im jedzenia na cały miesiąc, a cały ten czas czekała tu na niego fortuna? Odzyskawszy kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, Harry zapytał menadżera:

\- A jeśli chcę kupić rzeczy poza czarodziejskim światem lub wybrać gotówkę?

\- W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat stworzyliśmy coś podobnego do mugolskiej karty kredytowej. Karty są zaczarowane w ten sposób, że mogą być użyte tylko przez naszego klienta i aby dokonać zakupu w sklepie należy po prostu podać sprzedawcy kartę i pieniądze przepłyną z jednego konta na drugie. W mugolskim świecie funkcjonuje to jak zwykła karta kredytowa. Ale obarczone jest to roczną opłatą w wysokości 100 galeonów, więc używają ich tylko bogatsze rodziny. Ci którzy nie używają karty, muszą przyjść do banku, aby wyjąć pieniądze ze swojej skrytki i wymienić galeony na funty, jeśli chcą kupić coś w mugolskim świecie.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął Harry. - Chciałbym jedną z tych kart. Ale chcę także wybrać w gotówce pięćdziesiąt galeonów i sto funtów.

\- Dobrze, panie Potter, to zajmie tylko chwilę.

Goldaxe napisał coś na pergaminie i trochę ponad minutę później Griphook wszedł do gabinetu z dwoma sakiewkami, kilkoma kawałkami pergaminu i czymś przypominającym kartę kredytową, ale wykonaną ze złota.

\- Proszę bardzo, panie Potter. W zielonej sakiewce znajdują się galeony, w czarnej - funty, a tutaj jest pańska karta. Teraz jedyne, co musi pan zrobić, to upuścić po kropli krwi na każdą z sakiewek i na kartę oraz podpisać ten pergamin i wszystko będzie załatwione.

Harry wziął znów do ręki sztylet i zrobił, jak polecił mu Goldaxe. Pergamin zniknął po tym, jak go podpisał.

\- Czy jest coś jeszcze w czym mógłbym panu pomóc? - spytał Goldaxe, kiedy tylko zobaczył, że Harry skończył.

\- Nie, to będzie wszystko. Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas - odparł uprzejmie Harry.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Griphook pana odprowadzi.

Harry podążył za stworzeniem, wkładając obie sakiewki i kartę do kieszeni. Teraz, gdy już rozwiązał kwestię finansów, miał zakupy do zrobienia, dużo, dużo zakupów.

Wyjął list, w którym znajdowała się lista jego szkolnych przyrządów i sprawdził, czego potrzebował, a widząc, że większość rzeczy była raczej nieporęczna, postanowił najpierw kupić kufer, tak aby mógł wrzucić wszystko do środka i nie spacerować wokół, ciągnąc za sobą ciężkie torby.

Nie wiedząc, gdzie co się znajduje, spędził trochę czasu spacerując po ulicy Pokątnej i przyglądając się wystawom sklepowym. Nigdy nie był w tak ciekawym miejscu. Jak dotąd jego ulubionym miejscem była księgarnia, było w niej tyle książek, że Harry był pewien, że wyda w niej małą fortunę. Zobaczył w końcu sklep o nazwie _Torby i kufry na każdą okazję_ i wszedł do środka. Naprzeciwko wejścia stała lada, a ściany pokryte były półkami, na których wystawionych było mnóstwo toreb i kufrów. Nie wiedząc, czym się różniły, podszedł do lady, aby zobaczyć, czy mógł zawołać kogoś, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Zanim jednak zdążył zawołać, drzwi za ladą otwarły się i wyszedł przez nie mężczyzna w wieku około pięćdziesięciu lat.

\- Przepraszam, byłem na zapleczu, pracując nad kufrem. W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał przyjaznym tonem mężczyzna.

\- Nic się nie stało - odparł Harry, zachowując przyjazny i uprzejmy ton oraz niewinny uśmiech na twarzy. Nie mógł wyglądać zbyt dziecinnie, ale zachowanie takie jak w banku było niedopuszczalne. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, jakie rodzaje kufrów ma pan tutaj? Dowiedziałem się o tym wszystkim dopiero wczoraj i nie miałem jeszcze okazji wiele się nauczyć. Z tego, co wiem, jeden z tych kufrów mógłby mnie zjeść - zakończył Harry ze śmiechem.

Nienawidził wyglądać na takiego ignoranta, ale wiedział, że czasami lepiej było przyznać się do słabości, jeśli chciało się ją pokonać.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się i odpowiedział:

\- To żaden problem. Właśnie po to tu jestem. No cóż, podejrzewam, że będziesz chciał plecak do codziennego użytku i kufer do szkoły, w którym mógłbyś schować wszystkie swoje rzeczy, mam rację? - Gdy Harry skinął głową, mężczyzna ciągnął dalej: - Wszystkie plecaki mają te same zaklęcia, różnią się tylko wyglądem. Są większe w środku niż na zewnątrz i mają zaklęcie lekkości - nieważne ile książek włożysz do środka i tak będą lekkie jak piórko. Kufry bardziej się od siebie różnią. Mamy tu podstawowy fason, uczniowie najczęściej ten kupują, i ma on jedną komorę, która jest dwukrotnie większa w środku niż na zewnątrz. Potem mamy te z trzema komorami, wszystkie trzy dwukrotnie większe od wewnątrz. Bogatsi uczniowie czasami kupują jeden z tych, aby trzymać swoje ubrania, składniki do eliksirów i przyrządy szkolne w różnych komorach.

\- To są te, które zwykle kupują uczniowie, ale mamy jeszcze dwa inne modele: jeden z pięcioma komorami i jeszcze inny z siedmioma. Te fasony są dużo droższe niż poprzednie. W tym z pięcioma komorami znajdują się trzy podstawowe komory, tak samo jak w trójkomorowym kufrze. Czwarta komora może być przerobiona w bibliotekę lub laboratorium do przyrządzania eliksirów, zaś piąta komora jest apartamentem z salonem/jadalnią, kuchnią, sypialnią, gabinetem i łazienką.

\- Ten z siedmioma komorami jest identyczny, ale posiada zarówno bibliotekę, jak i laboratorium, oraz drugi apartament.

Harry był bardzo zainteresowany pięciokomorowym kufrem, nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł wyglądać apartament, ani jakim cudem udało się zmieścić całe mieszkanie w kufrze, ale z pewnością nie mogło to być gorsze niż maleńki pokój, w którym spał.

\- Czy mogę zobaczyć pięciokomorowy kufer?

\- Pewnie, chłopcze. Podejdź tutaj. - Sprzedawca zaprowadził go do kufra leżącego na podłodze koło drzwi, przez które wcześniej wszedł.

Z tego co Harry na razie widział, był to kufer taki sam, jak wszystkie inne leżące na półkach. Zbudowany był z ciemnego drewna, z ciemnymi metalowymi narożnikami, rączką i zapięciem wykonanymi z tego samego metalu, ale na zapięciu osadzone było pięć kamieni. Harry nie był pewien, ale według niego wyglądały jak szmaragdy.

\- To jest pięciokomorowy kufer. Możemy zmienić zewnętrzny wygląd według uznania klienta, to jest podstawowy fason, że tak powiem. Widzisz te szmaragdy on zapięciu? - Widząc, że Harry skinął głową, ciągnął dalej: - Jeśli więc naciśniesz jeden z nich, otworzy się przypisana do niego komora. Spójrz.

Mężczyzna nacisnął pierwszy kamień, zapięcie otwarło się i pociągnął wieko w górę, pokazując Harry'emu wnętrze. Harry zobaczył, że była to normalna komora, większa niż zdawało się, patrząc na kufer od zewnątrz, ale wciąż normalna. Sprzedawca zamknął wieko i wcisnął czwarty kamień. Znów je podniósł i tym razem Harry mógł zobaczyć wewnątrz komory półki, a do wieka przymocowany był pergamin i pióro.

\- A to jest biblioteką. Pozwól mi wyjaśnić, jak to działa. Półki, które widzisz, nie są jedynymi dostępnymi do użytku. Kiedy te półki będą pełne, pierwszy rząd zniknie i nowy pojawi się na dnie. W tej bibliotece można zmieścić do pięciu tysięcy książek. Pergamin na wieku związany jest z biblioteką. Wyobraź sobie, że chcesz konkretną książkę, ale masz już tysiące książek, przeszukanie ich wszystkich byłoby raczej powolnym i nudnym procesem. Stworzyliśmy to, aby go ułatwić, musisz tylko napisać nazwę książki na tym pergaminie i pojawi się ona na pierwszej półce. Jeśli napiszesz imię autora, pojawią się wszystkie książki napisane przez niego, które masz w bibliotece. Jeśli, dla przykładu, napiszesz słowo "woda", pojawią się wszystkie książki zawierające słowo "woda", ale jeśli napiszesz "zaklęcia wodne" pojawią się książki zawierające zaklęcia dotyczące wody. Rozumiesz? Co o tym myślisz?

Harry był pod wrażeniem i choć zwykle nie pokazywał emocji, niełatwo było mu zapanować nad swoim entuzjazmem.

\- Myślę, że to jest genialne - odpowiedział w końcu szczerze. - Czy mógłbym zobaczyć apartament? Jestem bardzo zainteresowany tym kufrem i jeśli apartament okaże się równie dobry co biblioteka, jestem pewien, że go kupię.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zamknął wieko.

\- Pokazanie ci apartamentu to dla mnie żaden problem, ale nie żartowałem wcale, mówiąc, że ten model jest dużo droższy. Jesteś pewien, że cię na niego stać?

\- Wierzę, że tak, stać mnie - odpowiedział pewnie Harry. - Z tego, co widziałem, mam więcej niż dość, ale nawet gdyby ten kufer okazał się droższy, niż mi się wydaje, wciąż byłby tego wart.

\- Dobrze więc, jeśli jesteś tego pewien. Zobaczmy piątą komorę.

Kiedy ponownie podniósł wieko, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry zobaczył. były schody, które nagle pojawiły się we wnętrzu kufra. Widząc, jak sprzedawca wszedł do wnętrza kufra, podążył za nim i gdy tylko jego głowa znalazła się poniżej wejścia, wieko zamknęło się, a na ścianach po jego bokach pojawiły się małe światełka oświetlające drogę. Zszedł jeszcze kilka stopni w dół, aż dotarł do końca schodów i ujrzał pokój o białych ścianach i tak samo białych meblach. Cała ta biel nie oślepiła go tylko dlatego, że wszystko było w różnych jej odcieniach.

-No, zobaczmy - powiedział wesoło sprzedawca. - Wiem, że przez tą całą biel nie wydaje się to być dużo, ale jest ku temu powód. Ten apartament jest zaczarowany w sposób, który pozwala wybrać klientowi kolory, które mu odpowiadają, zaklęcie sprawia, że wszystko tutaj jest białe, aż do momentu, gdy klient zmieni kolory. By to zrobić, trzeba jedynie przyłożyć czubek różdżki do ściany lub mebla i pomyśleć o wybranym kolorze. Ale zaklęcie jest tylko jednorazowe, więc lepiej żebyś wiedział, czego chcesz. Potem można zmienić wygląd, używając odpowiednich zaklęć, ale zdaje mi się, że tych uczy się dopiero na czwartym roku i później. Nie możesz zmienić kształtu mebli, możesz kupić nowe i wstawić je tutaj, ale tych tutaj nie możesz zmienić za pomocą zaklęcia. Mógłbyś je zmienić, używając transmutacji, ale tego też nauczysz się dopiero w późniejszych latach w Hogwarcie. Poza tym jednak, jest to zwykły apartament, który można dekorować według uznania. Chcesz zobaczyć resztę pomieszczeń?

Harry skinął głową i rozejrzał się wokół. Znając teraz powód dla całej tej bieli, uważniej się wszystkiemu przyglądał. Pokój, w którym się znajdował miał taki sam kształt jak kufer, czworokąt z dłuższą ścianą długości szesnastu stóp, dłuższą zaś około dwudziestu sześciu. Na ścianie po jego lewej stronie znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi, a po prawej - jedna para drzwi i otwarte, łukowato zbudowane przejście. Przy ścianie naprzeciw niego, znajdował się zbudowany z czarnego marmuru kominek.

\- Przedmioty, które nie są białe, nie mogą być zmienione, wbudowane zaklęcie nie ma na nie wpływu - poinformował go mężczyzna, gdy zobaczył, na co spogląda Harry. Harry skinął głową i kontynuował badanie pokoju. Było to coś pomiędzy salonem a jadalnią. Zaraz przy nim stała kanapa, wystarczająco duża, aby pomieścić trzy osoby. Przed nią stała ława długości kanapy, a naprzeciwko niej dwa fotele. Obok kominka znajdował się stół obiadowy z czterema miejscami do siedzenia. Na podłodze leżały dwa duże dywany, jeden w części salonowej, drugi jadalnej.

Chcąc zobaczyć resztę, Harry otwarł pierwsze drzwi po lewej i przekonał się, że prowadziły do gabinetu. Ściany po obu stronach były pokryte półkami, przy przeciwległej ścianie stało biurko, w pośrodku pokoju leżał dywan, na którym stały dwa fotele i otomana.

\- Na ścianie za biurkiem jest pergamin i pióro, które funkcjonują tak samo, jak te w bibliotece. Te półki są także połączone z biblioteką.

\- Całkiem pomysłowe - pochwalił Harry.

Zamknąwszy drzwi, Harry otworzył kolejne. Była to sypialnia, w której znajdowało się podwójne łóżko, szafa, szafka na książki i otomana.

\- Te półki nie są powiązane z biblioteką - poinformował go sprzedawca i Harry mruknął potwierdzająco. Nie poświęcił sypialni wiele uwagi, nawet jeśli miałaby tylko łóżko i tak była lepsza niż jego pokój w sierocińcu. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to lepiej niż się spodziewał.

Kuchnia i łazienka nie były wyposażone i jedynymi przedmiotami, które były białe, były kuchenne ściany i wysokie krzesła stojące przy wyspie kuchennej. Szafki w kuchni zrobione były z czarnego drewna i szarego marmuru. Łazienka udekorowana była w niebieskie, czarne i szare płytki.

Kiedy opuścili kufer, Harry był pod wrażeniem. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że magia dawała tyle możliwości, nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy wszystko, co było możliwe dzięki magii. Z pomocą magii, pomyślał, nie było rzeczy niemożliwych.

\- Chcę kupić pięciokomorowy kufer, ten z biblioteką. Mam tylko kilka pytań i byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby mógł pan na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Zrobię, co będę mógł. Pytaj.

\- Czy jest jakiś sposób, aby uniemożliwić innym otwarcie mojego kufra? I jak mogę powstrzymać kogoś przed przeniesieniem go, kiedy będę znajdował się w środku?

\- To da się łatwo zrobić. Jeśli kupisz pakiet bezpieczeństwa, będą w nim zaklęcia zapobiegające temu. Jest w nim także opcja ustawienia innego hasła dla otwierania każdej z komór. Aby ustawić hasło, trzeba przyłożyć czubek różdżki do przypisanego do odpowiedniej komory kamienia i wypowiedzieć dane hasło, ale dopiero po założeniu pakietu bezpieczeństwa na kufer. W pakiecie jest także opcja pomniejszania i powiększania kufra jedynie za pomocą dotknięcia różdżką.

\- Ile będzie to kosztować?

\- Za sam kufer będzie 5800 galeonów a za pakiet kolejne sto.

Harry nie musiał się nawet długo zastanawiać. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile miał w swojej skrytce, sześć tysięcy galeonów nie byłoby nawet zauważalnym ubytkiem z sumy, którą posiadał.

\- Bardzo dobrze, a obudowa kufra?

Oczy sprzedawcy rozszerzyły się, najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że Harry naprawdę dokona tego zakupu. W końcu sześć tysięcy galeonów było dużą sumą pieniędzy, ale opanował się szybko i odpowiedział:

\- Musisz mi wyjaśnić, jak chciałbyś, aby wyglądał.

\- Chcę, żeby był pokryty czarną skórą. Wszystkie metalowe wykończenia, rączką i zapięcie niech będą srebrne. Jako kamienie mogą zostać szmaragdy. Na wieku chciałbym mieć wygrawerowane inicjały "H.J.P" w kolorze szmaragdowym i srebrnym. Jak długo zajmie panu zrobienie tego?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że kufer jest już skończony, musimy zmienić tylko zewnętrzny wygląd i założyć pakiet bezpieczeństwa, powinno mi to zająć dziesięć, góra piętnaście minut.

\- Idealnie. I jeśli nie byłby to zbyt duży problem, chciałbym dostać także plecach o podobnym wyglądzie.

\- Żaden problem - odparł sprzedawca i zabrawszy z półki obok siebie jeden z plecaków, wszedł z powrotem do pracowni, mówiąc, że zaraz wróci.

Harry wykorzystał tę chwilę na uporządkowanie myśli. Musiał nadzwyczajnie się kontrolować, aby nie pokazać, jak bardzo był zdumiony, widząc apartament wewnątrz kufra. Nieważne jak na to patrzył, coś takiego nie powinno być możliwe, ale podejrzewał, że z pomocą magii wyraźnie zmniejszała się liczba rzeczy, które można było uznać za niemożliwe. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co jeszcze można było osiągnąć. Był niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy, że miał jeszcze miesiąc do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, dzięki temu miał przynajmniej czas, aby nauczyć się podstaw.

Nieco ponad piętnaście minut później, sprzedawca wrócił z kufrem i plecakiem.

\- No, proszę - oznajmił z uśmiechem. - Jak chciałbyś zapłacić?

\- Kartą Gringotta.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Musisz tylko podpisać tutaj - powiedział, wskazując leżący na ladzie pergamin ze stemplem Gringotta. - I widzisz ten prostokąt w lewym rogu? Trzeba tam położyć kartę, przodem do dołu.

Harry zrobił, jak mu powiedziano i delikatne zielone światło otoczyło kartę na sekundę lub dwie, pokazując, że dokonano zapłaty. Sprzedawca spojrzał na podpis i wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Korzystając z okazji, Harry zabrał swój kufer oraz plecak i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z krótkim "do widzenia". Kiedy był już prawie na zewnątrz, usłyszał, jak sklepikarz zawołał za nim:

\- Witamy z powrotem, panie Potter!

Harry uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Miał jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy do kupienia, ale nie wiedział, gdzie znajdowała się większość sklepów. Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, wrzucił swój plecach do kufra i zaczął zwiedzać ulicę.

Drugim sklepem, do którego wszedł, był sklep z ubraniami o nazwie "Madame Malkins", gdzie powiedział tylko, że chciałby mundurek do Hogwartu uszyty z najlepszego materiału, jaki miała. Poprosił także o nową kompletną garderobę w ciemnych kolorach, najlepiej czarnym, szarym, zielonym, niebieskim i czerwonym.

Po tym jak Pani Malkins go zmierzyła, zajęło jej nieco ponad pół godziny wykonanie dla niego pełnej garderoby, w której skład wchodziło siedem par czarnych spodni, jedna para ciemnoszarych spodni i jedna para ciemnoniebieskich. Miał także trzy zielone koszule w różnych odcieniach, dwie czerwone, znów w różnych odcieniach, dwie niebieskie i jedną zieloną. Kupił także pięć szat: czarną, szarą, niebieską, zieloną i czerwoną. Pod koniec miał więcej ubrań niż posiadał w całym swoim życiu, ale był raczej zadowolony.

Włożywszy wszystko do kufra, postanowił następnie iść do apteki. Wiedział dobrze, że na pewno spędzi dużo czasu w księgarni, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli najpierw odwiedzi miejsca, które zabiorą mniej czasu.

Wizyta w aptece zajęła mu najmniej czasu, po prostu podszedł do lady i poprosił ekspedienta o trzy zestawy dla pierwszorocznych, i w mniej niż pięć minut miał wszystko, prosto i wydajnie jego zdaniem. Potem poszedł kupić pergamin, pióra i atrament. Nabył duże ich ilości, nigdy wcześniej nie pisał na pergaminie, piórem zwłaszcza, musiał więc poćwiczyć. I w końcu na jego liście pozostały tylko dwie rzeczy do kupienia. Różdżka, którą Harry postanowił zostawić na koniec i książki.

Harry wrócił do miejsca, gdzie wcześniej widział księgarnię i wszedł do środka. Na szczęście nie było zbyt tłoczno i mógł w spokoju obejrzeć książki. Harry najchętniej włożyłby je wszystkie do koszyka, ale oparł się tej pokusie i udało mu się kupić najpierw szkolne podręczniki. Gdy już się z tym uporał, zaczął przeglądać książki dział po dziale.

Zaczął od działu historii, gdzie zakupił tylko dwie książki, jedną o tytule _Historia_ _Hogwartu_ i inną nazwaną _Ważne wydarzenia ostatnich wieków_.

Potem wszedł do działu nazwanego "obrona" i kupił pięć kolejnych książek. Dwie z nich omawiały podstawy obrony, a trzy pozostałe po prostu brzmiały interesująco. Jedna dotyczyła pojedynków, dwie pozostałe były o klątwach, ich odczynianiu i o tarczach.

W dziale zaklęć i transmutacji wybrał dwie książki, po jednej z każdej dziedziny. Nie żeby żadna inna nie przyciągnęła jego uwagi, ale wątpił, że byłby zdolny je zrozumieć. Mocno wierzył, że należało nauczyć się chodzić, aby móc zacząć biegać. Zastosował teraz do magii tę samą ideologię.

W dziale zielarstwa nie kupił nic. Z tego, co zobaczył, nie było to coś, co mogłoby go zainteresować i uznał, że przeczytanie szkolnego podręcznika wystarczy.

W dziale eliksirów kupił pięć dodatkowych książek, dwie zawierały podstawy: jak ciąć, jaka jest różnica między różnymi sposobami cięcia składników i wszystkie tego rodzaju informacje. Pozostałe trzy dotyczyły składników i jak reagują one ze sobą, znajdowało się też w nich kilka przepisów na eliksiry, zarówno te używane w celach leczniczych, jak i dla żartu.

W dziale astronomii nie wybrał niczego, a przechodząc przez dział wróżbiarstwa, nie spojrzał nawet na książki. Harry wierzył mocno, że ludzie sami ustanawiali swój los.

Uznał dział o magicznych stworzeniach za fascynujący i kupił tam kilka książek, które przyciągnęły jego uwagę, głównie dlatego że mówiły o zwierzętach, które dotąd uważał za mity. Kto by pomyślał, że smoki istniały naprawdę?

Dołożył do swojej kolekcji dwie książki o numerologii i starożytnych runach, które uczyły podstaw i wyjaśniały, czego można było dokonać, używając tych dziedzin magii.

Na koniec dodał jeszcze kilka książek z ogólną wiedzą, kilka na temat zasad i praw oraz zawierających codzienne informacje na temat Czarodziejskiego Świata, po czym zakończył zakupy. Miał dość książek do nauki i zawsze mógł kupić więcej, jeżeli miałby taką potrzebę. Zapłacił za wszystko, włożył je do kufra i opuścił księgarnię w poszukiwaniu sklepu z różdżkami.

Ciekaw był tych tak zwanych różdżek, czemu czarodzieje ich używali? Czy wszystkie były takie same? Czy wszyscy czarodzieje potrzebowali różdżek? Miał wiele pytań, może kiedy znajdzie sklep, uda mu się uzyskać kilka odpowiedzi.

Sklep znalazł dość szybko. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka, po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz. Powietrze przesycone było czymś, co Harry mógł tylko nazwać magią.

\- Dzień dobry - odezwał się ktoś za jego plecami i gdyby nie był tak przyzwyczajony do panowania nad sobą, wyskoczyłby pewnie ze skóry.

Obróciwszy się, zobaczył starszego mężczyznę z siwymi włosami, które przeczyły prawom grawitacji i jasnoszarymi oczami, które wydawały się nieco zamglone.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział Harry, siląc się na niewinny i uprzejmy wyraz twarzy, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę chciał spojrzeć spode łba na starca, nienawidził być zaskakiwany.

\- Ach... Panie Potter, zastanawiałem się kiedy pana zobaczę...

Starzec ciągnął dalej, opowiadając o różdżce jego matki i ojca, powiedział mu nawet, że to on sprzedał różdżkę, która dała mu jego bliznę. W między czasie odpowiedział na kilka z pytań Harry'ego, których Harry nie musiał nawet zadawać.

Wciąż były rzeczy, które chciałby wiedzieć, ale Ollivander - bo tak, jak dowiedział się z jego monologu Harry, starzec się nazywał - zaczął podawać mu różdżki. Harry nie miał pojęcia, na co Ollivander czekał, nie wiedział nawet, co zrobić z różdżkami, które podawał mu starzec, ale za każdym razem, kiedy którejś dotknął, coś eksplodowało, wybuchało ogniem lub też nic się nie działo.

Ollivander za to ekscytował się coraz bardziej z każdą różdżką, którą Harry próbował. Kiedy dwudziesta różdżka została mu podana i odebrana, Harry zaczął myśleć, że żadna z różdżek nie będzie mu odpowiadać, ale Ollivander przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy i poszedł na tył sklepu, a kiedy wrócił, trzymał w rękach pokryte kurzem pudełko. Podał różdżkę Harry'emu i gdy tylko jego palce dotknęły jej powierzchni, poczuł różnicę - przy pozostałych czuł się, jakby trzymał drewniany patyk, ale ta jedna emitowała falę ciepła, która podążyła wzdłuż jego ręki i rozlała się po całym ciele. Ale i tak Harry czuł, jak gdyby czegoś mu brakowało.

\- Hmm... dziwne - wymruczał Ollivander, spoglądając ciekawie na Harry'ego.

\- Co jest dziwne? - zapytał Harry, odrywając wzrok od różdżki i skupiając się na jej twórcy.

\- Byłem pewien, że jest to twoja różdżka, ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali. Najwyraźniej się myliłem, ale zaskakujące jest to, że podczas gdy rdzeń związał się z twoją magią, drewno tego nie zrobiło.

\- A czy istnieje rozwiązanie tego problemu? - spytał Harry. Nie wiedział nic na temat wykonywania różdżek, z tego co wiedział, mogło równie dobrze być to codzienne zjawisko i choć z reakcji starca wynikało, że tak nie było, nie mógł być pewien.

\- Tak, oczywiście że tak, to po prostu dziwne - skomentował Ollivander. - Chodź, pójdźmy do mojej pracowni, żeby temu zaradzić, weź różdżkę ze sobą. - Nie czekając, aby zobaczyć, czy Harry poszedł za nim, Ollivander ruszył na zaplecze. Nie wiedząc innego wyjścia, Harry podążył za nim.

Pokój na zapleczu był miejscem, gdzie Ollivander robił swoje różdżki i Harry uznał go za dość interesujący.

\- Połóż różdżkę na ladzie - powiedział mu Ollivander, wskazując na miejsce przed sobą. - Dobrze, teraz sprawdzimy, jakie drewno jest dla ciebie odpowiednie. To prosta procedura, jako że rdzeń już się z tobą związał, musisz tylko, trzymając rdzeń w swojej prawej ręce, a lewą ręką dotknąć kawałków drewna leżących w pudełku na ladzie. Kiedy poczujesz to samo, co trzymając rdzeń, będziemy mieli odpowiednie drewno. Daj mi kilka minut, aby wyjąć rdzeń.

Ollivander ponownie skupił uwagę na różdżce i Harry przyglądał się uważnie jego pracy. Z ogromną ostrożnością Ollivander przyłożył czubek swojej różdżki do czubka różdżki leżącej na ladzie i przejechał nią aż do podstawy, po obu stronach. Potem użył czegoś, co wyglądał jak skalpel, ale miało inny rodzaj ostrza (było cieńsze oraz ostrzejsze i Harry mógł zobaczyć na nim kilka wygrawerowanych symboli) i przejechał nim po różdżce w tych samych miejscach, które śledził wcześniej swoją różdżką. W następnej chwili różdżka rozpadła się na dwie połowy, pomiędzy którymi leżało czerwonozłote pióro.

\- Może pan podnieść pióro, panie Potter, w prawej dłoni, proszę nie zapomnieć. Teraz musi pan tylko sprawdzić, które drewno w tym pudełkach zareaguje na pana.

Harry zrobił dokładnie, co mu powiedziano i niecałe pięć minut później poczuł to, czego doświadczył, gdy po raz pierwszy dotknął różdżki z ostrokrzewu. Kiedy podał drewno Ollivanderowi, zobaczył, że jego oczy się rozszerzyły i uczucie przypominające strach przemknęło mu po twarzy.

\- Bardzo dobrze - wymruczał. - Możesz podać mi rdzeń i za około dwie godziny, będę miał twoją różdżkę gotową. Może pozwiedzasz ulicę Pokątną albo zjesz coś w Dziurawym Kotle?

\- Dobrze, zobaczę pana za dwie godziny.

Teraz, kiedy Harry się nad tym zastanowił, zauważył, że była prawie pora na lancz, a on przez cały ranek nic nie jadł, nic dziwnego więc, że czuł się nieco głodny. Tak więc Harry poszedł do Dziurawego Kotła i wybrał ukryty w kącie stolik, nie chcąc, aby mu przeszkadzano. Chwilę później, barman, który otworzył dla niego przejście tego ranka, podszedł, aby przyjąć od niego zamówienie i Harry spędził kolejne dwie godziny, czytając jedną z książek z ogólną wiedzą na temat Czarodziejskiego Świata i jedząc smaczny lancz.

Harry uznał książkę za całkiem interesującą, nie było to dzieło sztuki, ale zawierała fundamentalne informacje na temat Czarodziejskiego Świata, na przykład o rodzajach komunikacji i transportu, podstawowe rzeczy dla kogoś, kto właśnie wkroczył w Czarodziejski Świat, interesujące i pouczające.

Harry był tak zajęty czytaniem, że prawie nie zauważył, jak upłynęły dwie godziny. Zapłaciwszy za swój lancz, Harry poprosił Toma, by jeszcze raz otworzył dla niego przejście i wrócił do sklepu z różdżkami.

Wszedł do środka i chwilę później Ollivander wyszedł z zaplecza i ujrzawszy go, powiedział:

\- Ach, panie Potter, właśnie skończyłem.

Położył na ladzie pudełko, otworzył je i wyjął z niego różdżkę - była całkiem biała z rączką w kształcie węża, który miał zwoje usta lekko otwarte tak, że można było zobaczyć jego język i kły. Harry był zauroczony, było to prawdziwe dzieło sztuki.

\- Cis i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali - wyszeptał Ollivander tak cicho, że Harry prawie go nie usłyszał.

Harry wziął różdżkę do ręki i wiedział natychmiast, że była to różdżka idealna dla niego. Iskry we wszystkich kolorach wytrysnęły z czubka różdżki, ale istotniejsze było uczucie, które ogarnęło całą jego istotę, poczuł ciepło i fala energii przepłynęła przez niego, w tej chwili czuł, jakby miał cały świat u swych stóp, było to niemal uzależniające uczucie.

\- Ciekawe... Bardzo ciekawe...

Słysząc szept Ollivandera, Harry spojrzał na niego i zapytał:

\- Co jest ciekawe?

Ollivander spoglądał na niego przez chwilę i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że zastanawiał się, czy powinien podzielić się tą informacją, czy też nie. Harry nie był pewnien, ale zdało mu się, że zobaczył przez moment na jego twarzy zrezygnowany wyraz, ale Ollivander szybko go ukrył.

\- To ciekawe, że ta właśnie różdżka była ci przeznaczona, kiedy jej bliźniaczka dała ci tę bliznę - powiedział w końcu. - Tak, cis i pióro feniksa, trzynaście i pół cala.

\- A czy to rzadkie, aby różdżki były... bliźniętami? - zapytał Harry, myśląc, że to dość osobliwe określenie dla różdżek.

\- To raczej rzadkie. Siostrzane różdżki nie są rzadkie, oznacza to, że jedno zwierzę, które podarował rdzeń do jednej różdżki, dało go też dla innej, zazwyczaj zdarza się to częściej przy różdżkach, w których znajdują się włosy z ogona jednorożca lub włókno z serca smoka. Włosy z ogona jednorożca, ponieważ dają one zwykle więcej niż jeden, a włókno z serca smoka, bo jedno serce może być użyte do wielu różdżek. Zdarza się to kilkakrotnie w każdym stuleciu, zazwyczaj członkowie jednej rodziny kończą z siostrzanymi różdżkami, ponieważ posiadają oni podobne cechy. Jeśli różdżka z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa związałaby się w pełni z tobą, posiadałbyś różdżkę będącą siostrą tej Czarnego Pana. Ale tak się nie stało i teraz wasze różdżki są bliźniaczkami. I w przeciwieństwie do siostrzanych różdżek, bliźniaczki są niezwykle rzadkie. W ciągu ostatnich pięciuset lat tylko raz zarejestrowano pojawienie się bliźniaczych różdżek. Aby tak je nazwać, różdżki muszą nie tylko posiadać rdzeń od tego samego stworzenia, ale także być wykonane z tego samego drewna, wyciętego z tego samego drzewa, w tym samym czasie. Zazwyczaj twórcy różdżek zabierają dość drewna tylko na jedną różdżkę i jeśli chcą po raz kolejny użyć drewna z tego samego drzewa, wracają do niego później. Większość twórców woli brać ten sam rodzaj drewna z różnych drzew.

\- Hmm... Rozumiem - powiedział Harry, kiedy Ollivander skończył mówić. Harry był ciekaw, co mogło to oznaczać, ale nie było powodu pokazywać Ollivanderowi, jak bardzo interesująca wydała mu się ta informacja.

Zapłaciwszy za różdżkę, Harry opuścił sklep, nie zwracając uwagi na śledzące go jasnoszare oczy, w których czaił się ślad strachu. Gdy tylko znalazł się w pobliżu Dziurawego Kotła, wyjął swoją różdżkę i dotknął nią kufra, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, jak kurczy się on do rozmiarów pudełka na zapałki. Wciąż miał do zrobienia zakupy w mugolskim świecie - tak według książki, którą wcześniej czytał, czarodzieje nazwali niemagicznych ludzi - i nie miał ochoty targać za sobą kufra z miejsca na miejsce. Z różdżką i kufrem schowanymi w kieszeni opuścił Dziurawy Kocioł i wkroczył w mugolski świat.

Harry wszedł do najbliższego centrum handlowego, teraz gdy miał już pieniądze, nie zamierzał używać ubrań z drugiej ręki. Kupił sobie pięć par jeansów, dwie pary czarne, jedną szarą i kolejne dwie w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego. Kupił też dwa swetry. Koszule i podkoszulki, które zakupił w sklepie na ulicy Pokątnej wyglądały wystarczająco mugolsko, więc nie potrzebował ich więcej.

Harry kupił także produkty spożywcze, miał teraz apartament do własnego użytku, to że wracał do sierocińca nie oznaczało, że musiał spędzać w towarzystwie mugoli więcej czasu, niż było to absolutnie konieczne.

 _Mugol_ \- podobało mu się to słowo, ukazywało dokładnie, jak bardzo odrażający byli, jak różni, wyznaczało ono tym robakom ich miejsce.

Kupił także kilka środków czystości, w sierocińcu zawsze trzeba było się dzielić, nie miał zamiaru robić tego więcej.

Skończywszy zakupy, Harry wsiadł do autobusu jadącego z powrotem do sierocińca. Nie był zadowolony, że zmuszony był tam powrócić, ale przynajmniej miał wiele książek do przeczytania, wiele nowych rzeczy do nauczenia się, zanim będzie mógł wrócić tam, gdzie naprawdę należał.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Harry, było założenie hasła na swój kufer i po sprawdzeniu, że tylko za pomocą tego hasła można go było otworzyć, Harry zaczął organizować jego wnętrze. W pierwszej komorze położył wszystkie swoje szkolne podręczniki, pergamin, pióro i atrament. W drugim umieścił sprzęt do eliksirów, pomijając książki. W trzecim ułożył swoje szkolne mundurki i kilka par spodni, swetrów, koszul i podkoszulków. Planował trzymać resztę z nich w szafie w swoim nowym pokoju. Następnie uporządkował bibliotekę, co nie zajęło mu zbyt dużo czasu, jako że nie miał tak wielu książek. Posiadał też kilka mugolskich książek, ale nie myśląc, że będzie ich teraz często używał, postanowił zostawić je na szafce w swojej nowej sypialni.

Kiedy skończył porządkowanie biblioteki, nadszedł czas na bardziej skomplikowaną część - dekorowanie apartamentu. Nie żeby było to trudne do wykonania, ale nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w tego typu sprawach i posiadał tylko jedną szansę, nawet jeśli nie będzie zadowolony z końcowego wyglądu, będzie na niego skazany. Z tą świadomością, postanowił użyć tych samych kolorów, które wybrał dla swoich ubrań, wiedział przynajmniej, że mu się podobały, a istniały przecież dziesiątki różnych odcieni szarości, zieleni, niebieskiego i czerwieni.

Ściany w salonie/jadalni były jasnozielone, a dwa dywany czarne. Kanapa stała się szmaragdowo zielona, a dwa fotele przybrały odcień leśnej zieleni. Stoły zyskały szklane blaty, a dla ich nóg wybrał srebro. Zdecydował się, że obicie krzeseł powinno być w kolorze szmaragdowym tak jak kanapa a nogi dopasowały się srebrnym kolorem do stołu.

Dla ścian w gabinecie wybrał kolor szaroniebieski. Dywan zmienił na ciemnoniebieski a dwa fotele na czarne. Dla otomany zdecydował się na ciemnoszary z dwoma błękitnymi niczym niebo poduszkami.

Sypialnia była nieco trudniejsza, nie chciał, aby kolory były zbyt jaskrawe, ale wiedział też, że nie spodoba mu się ona w ciemnych kolorach. Pamiętając o tym, próbował osiągnąć akceptowalny kompromis. Sprawił, że ściany stały się jasnozielone, meble czarne z srebrnymi wykończeniami, a pościel ciemnozielona, poduszki zrobiły się szare z zielonymi szwami a kapa czarna z zielonymi szwami. Dla otomany wybrał głęboką zieleń i czarną poduszkę. Zadecydował, że wyszło bardzo dobrze, pokój był kolorowy, ale nie za bardzo.

Łazienka była w pełni wykonana, więc natychmiast przeszedł do kuchni, która była według niego najłatwiejsza. Ściany przybrały bardzo jasny czerwony kolor, niewiele odbiegający od bieli, a obicia krzeseł stały się intensywnie czerwone i na tym koniec.

Kiedy już skończył, rozpakował zakupy spożywcze, włożył ubrania do szafy oraz kosmetyki do łazienki i był gotów, aby zacząć cieszyć się swoim nowym mieszkaniem.

Harry spędził resztę miesiąca, ucząc się z nowych książek i przez większość czasu przebywając wewnątrz kufra. Wychodził każdego ranka, aby zjeść śniadanie i czasem także obiad. Robił to tylko po to, aby pani Brown zostawiła go w spokoju, tylko śniadanie było obowiązkowo jedzone wspólnie, więc nie uznał za specjalnie dziwne, gdy nie pokazał się na obiad i kolację. Jeśli tylko znajdował się w swoim pokoju o dziewiątej wieczorem, kiedy pani Brown robiła obchód, aby zobaczyć, czy wszyscy znajdowali się w swoich pokojach, mógł spędzać praktycznie cały swój czas ciesząc się swoim kufrem i ucząc się ile tylko mógł na temat magii.

Zanim się zorientował, nadszedł pierwszy dzień września i jechał autobusem na dworzec King's Cross.

Podążając za wskazówkami, które dał mu Dumbledore, Harry bez trudu znalazł odpowiedni peron. Kiedy w końcu przekroczył barierę i zobaczył czerwoną lokomotywę z napisem _Ekspres do Hogwartu_ , nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Nareszcie, nareszcie był tam, gdzie było jego miejsce.

o.o.o.o.o

 **Od autorki:**

Wiem, że Harry ma na swoim koncie dużo pieniędzy, ale _jest_ ku temu powód. Będzie to wyjaśnione, gdy skończy on czternaście lat i odwiedzi rodzinną skrytkę.


	3. Lepiej niech będzie

**Rozdział 3 - Lepiej niech będzie...**

Harry bez przeszkód wsiadł do pociągu, bo choć peron był zatłoczony, nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nawet jeśli niektórzy rozglądali się za Harrym Potterem, nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wyglądał i jemu w pełni mu to odpowiadało. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zabawiać adorującej publiki.

Nie chciał być otoczony przez inne dzieci, wszedł więc do ostatniego przedziału w pociągu i zamknął za sobą drzwi w nadziei, że nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzał. Wyjął z kieszeni swój kufer, powiększył go i od razu przebrał się w szkolny mundurek. Wiedząc, że minie dużo czasu, zanim pociąg dojedzie do celu, postanowił wyjąć także książkę. Miał już wszystko, czego potrzebował, włożył więc kufer na półkę nad swoim siedzeniem, usiadł wygodnie i zaczął czytać.

Była to książka o runach dla początkujących, którą kupił wcześniej, a której nie miał jeszcze okazji skończyć. Była to fascynująca lektura i nie mógł się doczekać tego przedmiotu w szkole. Nie rozumiał dlaczego zaczynali go dopiero na trzecim roku. Pewnie, był on dość trudny, ale tak jak z nauką nowego języka, im wcześniej zaczęło się go uczyć, tym łatwiej w mózgu tworzyły się odpowiednie połączenia.

Prawie dwadzieścia minut później Harry usłyszał gwizdek sygnalizujący odjazd pociągu i poczuł rosnące podniecenie. Nareszcie jechał do Hogwartu.

Spędził dużo czasu, zastanawiając się, jak powinien się zachowywać. W końcu uznał, że najlepiej będzie poczekać i zobaczyć. Książki, które przeczytał, sugerowały, że uznawano go za bohatera i był raczej sławny. Oznaczało to, że ludzie będą go mieli na oku, będą o nim plotkować i oceniać go na każdym kroku. Nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Będzie musiał po prostu być ostrożniejszy, co nie powinno być takie trudne.

Dowiedział się też, że większość społeczeństwa była uprzedzona w stosunku do czarodziejów pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin i tych pół-krwi. Było to według niego idiotyczne, magiczna krew to magiczna krew, tak długo jak ktoś był przydatny, nie miało znaczenia, skąd pochodził.

Wszystko to złożyło się na jego decyzję. Poczeka, nauczy się więcej o tym świecie, zobaczy, jak ludzie zareagują na jego przybycie i wtedy wybierze swoją drogę. Był wciąż młody, miał czas.

Podróż była przyjemna. Raz pewien jasnowłosy chłopiec zajrzał do przedziału, ale spojrzał na jego książkę i odszedł. Poza nim tylko pani z wózkiem pełnym przekąsek zakłóciła jego spokój, z czego był raczej zadowolony.

Niestety, szczęście nie mogło trwać wiecznie i jego spokój oraz cisza zostały nieuprzejmie zakłócone. W pewnej chwili drzwi do przedziału otwarły się tak gwałtownie, że aż uderzyły o ścianę i do środka weszła dziewczynka z gęstymi, brązowymi włosami, a zaraz za nią chłopiec o okrągłej twarzy, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

Harry spojrzał na nich beznamiętnie, zirytowany, że mu przerwano i z powodu sposobu, w jaki weszli oni do _jego_ przedziału.

\- Czy widziałeś ropuchę? - zapytała dziewczynka i Harry zauważył, że miała zbyt duże przednie zęby. - Neville zgubił swoją, próbujemy ją znaleźć.

Harry założył, że Nevillem był chłopiec z okrągłą twarzą. Kto, do diabła, chciałby mieć ropuchę jako pupila? Ale nie miało to z nim nic wspólnego, odpowiedział więc tylko krótkim "nie" i natychmiast wrócił do swojej lektury. Jeśli oboje mieli choć odrobinę oleju w głowach, powinni zrozumieć, że ich odprawił i że chciał zostać sam.

Wydawało się jednak, że żadne z nich nie zrozumiało sugestii. O Boże, miał nadzieję, że nie wszyscy uczniowie byli tacy głupi.

\- Och, tej książki nie było na naszej szkolnej liście, prawda? Kiedy skończysz, mógłbyś mi ją pożyczyć? Moi rodzice są mugolami, wiesz? Nic nie wiedziałam o magii. Ale przeczytałam wszystkie moje książki i wszystkie zaklęcia, które wypróbowałam, zadziałały idealnie, rzecz jasna.

Harry musiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie przekląć tej dziewczynki. Nie znosił jej typu. W jego starej szkole było kilka takich jak ona. Bywały stosunkowo inteligentne, ale za bardzo wierzyły w książki i autorytety, w ich głowach nie było ani jednej oryginalnej myśli. I zawsze zachowywały się, jakby były najlepsze, jak gdyby były darem Boskim dla śmiertelników. A jeśli ktoś miał lepsze oceny niż one, to z pewnością oszukiwał, bo było niemożliwe, aby ktoś był od nich lepszy. Ta dziewczynka miała wokół siebie identyczną aurę i był to dla Harry'ego wystarczający powód, by nie chcieć mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, mógł jej dać tylko jedną odpowiedź.

\- Nie.

Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Harry założył, że przynajmniej teraz dziewczynka zrozumie wiadomość i wyjdzie, pokazał przecież bardzo jasno, że nie był zainteresowany jej towarzystwem. Najwyraźniej była wyjątkowo tępa. Obruszyła się i ogromnie aroganckim tonem powiedziała:

\- Jesteś nieuprzejmy, wiesz?

Tym razem Harry spojrzał znad swojej książki i unosząc brew, ale nie ukazując innych emocji, odpowiedział monotonnym tonem.

\- Och, ja jestem nieuprzejmy? To dziwne, widzisz, uważam, że nieuprzejme jest wpadanie do przedziału nieznajomego bez pukania lub zapytania, czy można wejść. Uważam także za nieuprzejme pozostawanie w przedziale nieznajomego, jeśli jest całkowicie jasne, że ów nieznajomy nie ma ochoty znajdować się w twoim towarzystwie.

Dziewczynka zarumieniła się, wyraźnie przygotowując się do raczej długiego i niepotrzebnego wybuchu, kiedy chłopiec, który był z nią, złapał ją za ramię i wyciągnął z przedziału.

\- Chodź, Hermiono. Lepiej będzie, jeśli...

Harry nie usłyszał więcej, ponieważ chłopiec zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry prawie westchnął z ulgą. Nareszcie sam. Bogowie, miał nadzieję, że inni uczniowie byli znośniejsi, a jeśli nie byli, Harry będzie musiał po prostu sprawić, że staną się bardziej znośni, nieprawdaż? Okrutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy i mroczny śmiech wymknął mu się z ust. Szybko jednak przestał śnić na jawie i przypomniał sobie, że zdecydował się czekać i obserwować. Uczenie dzieciaków, jak powinny się wobec niego zachowywać, nie mieściło się w kategorii "czekania i obserwowania". Ale czy naprawdę ktoś mógł go winić, widząc, jak tępi ci uczniowie zdawali się być? Czy naprawdę było jego winą, że praktycznie błagali o lekcję dobrego wychowania? Oczywiście, że nie. Tak czy siak, zdecydował się czekać i obserwować, a miał dobrą samokontrolę. Będzie się więc trzymać tego planu, chyba że wydarzy się coś drastycznego.

Godzinę później poczuł, że pociąg powoli zaczyna zwalniać i usłyszał rozbrzmiewający na korytarzu głos:

\- Za pięć minut dotrzemy do Hogwartu. Prosimy zostawić wszystkie bagaże w pociągu. Zostaną zabrane do szkoły oddzielnie.

Harry ściągnął swój kufer i odłożył książkę na półkę w bibliotece. Kiedy skończył, poczuł, że pociąg całkiem się zatrzymał i usłyszał, jak setki uczniów zaczęło opuszczać swoje przedziały. Nie chcąc zostać zadeptanym przez tych przesadnie podekscytowanych, zaczekał chwilę w przedziale, aż większość z nich opuściła pociąg, zanim sam wyszedł.

Gdy tylko wysiadł z pociągu, usłyszał głos wołający:

\- Pierwszoroczni! Pierwszoroczni do mnie!

Obróciwszy się, Harry zobaczył największego mężczyznę, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział, którego twarz ledwie można było ujrzeć zza zasłony gęstych włosów i brody. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądał raczej barbarzyńsko.

\- No, chodźta za mną... Są jeszcze jacyś pierwszoroczni? Patrzeć tam pod nogi! Pierwszoroczni za mną!

Harry naprawdę bardzo uważał, gdzie stawiał nogi, bo ścieżka, którą szli, nie wyglądała na bezpieczną. Olbrzymi mężczyzna powiedział coś, czego Harry nie dosłyszał, ale w następnej sekundzie usłyszał, zbiorowe "oooooochhh", które wyrwało się innym pierwszorocznym i gdy spojrzał w górę, tylko wielkim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał się od wydania tego samego okrzyku.

Ścieżka przed nimi rozszerzała się na brzegu wielkiego, ciemnego jeziora. Przycupnięty na wysokim wzgórzu po przeciwnej jego stronie, z oknami iskrzącymi się na tle gwiaździstego nieba, stał olbrzymi zamek z licznymi basztami i wieżami. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach i Harry poczuł się jak w domu.

Podążając za instrukcjami mężczyzny, wsiadł do jednej z łodzi, a za nim podążyli dwaj chłopcy i dziewczynka. Zdawało się Harry'emu, że jeden z chłopców i dziewczynka starali się siedzieć najdalej, jak tylko mogli, od drugiego chłopca. Zastanowił się, czy miało to coś wspólnego z tymi bzdurami, które czytał o czystości krwi, ale widząc, że jego to nie dotyczyło, zignorował tę sytuację.

To co nastąpiło potem, było dla Harry'ego niczym więcej niż tylko ciągiem niewyraźnych obrazów. Pamiętał przekraczanie jeziora, profesor McGonagall otwierającą drzwi i wygłaszającą krótką mowę o domach i rodzinie, pamiętał także duchy ukazujące się w korytarzu, w którym czekali. Jednakże jedyną rzeczą, którą żywo zapamiętał, był moment, gdy profesor McGonagall zabrała ich do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry nigdy nie widział niczego tak fascynującego. Sala była oświetlona tysiącami świec unoszącymi się w powietrzu ponad czterema długimi stołami, przy których siedziała reszta uczniów.

Profesor McGonagall zaprowadziła pierwszorocznych na przód sali, tak że stanęli w szeregu, zwróceni twarzami w stronę pozostałych uczniów, po czym w ciszy postawiła przed nimi stołek o czterech nogach. Na stołku położyła czarodziejską tiarę.

Harry spojrzał na nią ciekawie, nie bardzo rozumiał, czego od nich oczekiwano. Zanim jednak mógł lepiej się nad tym zastanowić, tiara drgnęła, rozdarcie w pobliżu ronda rozwarło się szeroko niczym usta i tiara zaczęła śpiewać.

 _Może i nie jestem śliczna,  
Może i łach ze mnie stary,  
Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,_

 _Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary.  
Możecie mieć meloniki,  
Możecie nosić panamy,  
Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,  
Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany.  
Choćbyś swą głowę schował  
Pod pachę albo w piasek,  
I tak poznam kim jesteś,  
Bo dla mnie nie ma masek.  
Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,  
Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,  
A ja wam zaraz powiem,  
Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie.  
Może w Gryffindorze,  
Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,  
Gdzie króluje odwaga  
I do wyczynów ochota.  
A może w Hufflepuffie,  
Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,  
Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi  
Hogwartu szkoły są chwałą.  
A może w Ravenclawie  
Zamieszkać wam wypadnie  
Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,  
Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie.  
A jeśli chcecie zdobyć  
Druhów gotowych na wiele,  
To czeka was Slytherin,  
Gdzie cenią sobie fortele.  
Więc bez lęku do dzieła!  
Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,  
Jam jest myśląca tiara,  
Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!_

Gdy tylko tiara przestała śpiewać, sala wybuchła brawami. Harry przyznał, że był to pomysłowy sposób przydzielania uczniów, ale nie uchroniło go to przed zdenerwowaniem. Ta tiara zobaczy, co kryje się w jego umyśle? Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Co jeśli tiara ujawni jego sekrety? Nie chciał, aby wyszły na jaw niektóre zdarzenia, które miały miejsce w sierocińcu. Część tego, co zrobił, mogłoby nie zostać uznane za legalne.

Oczywiście to byli tylko mugole, ale przyciągnęłoby to do niego niechcianą uwagę. W najgorszym razie mógł zawsze winić przypadkową magię, nie dałoby się udowodnić, że kłamał. Praktycznie każdy by mu uwierzył, niemożliwe było przecież, by dziecko torturowało innego sierotę do szaleństwa, gdy ten uwięziony był w swoich najgorszych koszmarach, prawda? Nie, oczywiście, że nie, był przecież ich idealnym małym wybawcą. Ludzie byli doprawdy żałośni, tak długo jak pozwalało im to zachować pozory normalności, byli bardziej skłonni uwierzyć w kłamstwo niż w prawdę, nawet gdy patrzyła im prosto w oczy.

Harry był tak zajęty własnymi myślami, że nie zauważył nawet rozpoczęcia ceremonii przydziału i zanim się zorientował, usłyszał wołanie profesor McGonagall.

\- Potter Harry.

Wielka Sala ucichła niemal natychmiast, Harry ledwie powstrzymał westchnienie, ta sława nie cieszyła go ani trochę.

Nie ukazując żadnych emocji, zdecydowanym i śmiałym krokiem podszedł do stołka. Nie było potrzeby pokazywać innym, jak bardzo zaniepokojony był wizją czegoś spoglądającego w głąb jego umysłu. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek podejrzewał, że coś było nie tak. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby któryś ciekawski nauczyciel zaczął zadawać niechciane pytania.

Dla większości patrzących Harry wyglądał jak perfekcyjny dziedzic czystej-krwi. Miał w sobie grację, którą niewielu udawało się osiągnąć, a której większość starych, czystokrwistych rodzin próbowała nauczyć swoje dzieci. Więcej niż jeden czarodziej czystej-krwi zastanawiał się, czy plotki głoszące, że Harry Potter żył z mugolami, nie były jednak nieprawdziwe. Choć miał zaledwie jedenaście lat, nie mogli zaprzeczyć, że stanowił dość onieśmielający widok. Jego uroda była anielska, a kiedy światło świec padło na jego włosy, zyskały one krwisty odcień, co w połączeniu z beznamiętną twarzą i królewskim sposobem poruszania się nadawało mu raczej okrutny wyraz. Wyglądał na zimnego, nieprzystępnego i więcej niż jedna osoba w Wielkiej Sali poczuła zimny dreszcz przebiegający po plecach.

Harry w międzyczasie usiadł na stołku i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, zanim McGonagall założyła mu tiarę na głowę, byli uczniowie zaczynający szeptać pomiędzy sobą i wyciągający głowy, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

 _Hmm... Co my tu mamy -_ usłyszał w swojej głowie głos, który, jak Harry założył, należał do Tiary Przydziału. _Od lat nie widziałem umysłu takiego jak twój. Ogromna moc i talent, ponadprzeciętna inteligencja. Widzę, że masz odwagę walczyć o to, czego pragniesz. Pracujesz ciężko, by osiągnąć zamierzone cele. Masz wspaniały umysł i uwielbiasz uczyć się nowych rzeczy, i użyjesz wszystkich możliwych środków, aby dostać to, czego chcesz. Doprawdy, myślę, że każdy z założycieli chciałby cię mieć w swoim domu. Jakieś preferencje?_

Preferencje? Mogli sami wybrać? Nie pomyślał o tym. Harry podejrzewał, że nie miało to większego znaczenia. Oczywiście to, do którego trafi domu, zadecyduje, jak będą widzieli go inni. Przynajmniej na początku, potem będzie mógł to zmienić. Ale na razie niezależnie od domu i tak zamierzał czekać. Tak długo, jak będzie zostawiony w spokoju, zadowoli się obserwacją i dopiero później zacznie działać. W końcu sprawi, że członkowie jego domu podporządkują się jego zasadom.

Harry usłyszał w swojej głowie cichy śmiech.

 _Widzę_ \- powiedział Tiara Przydziału. _\- Biorąc pod uwagę, co ujrzałem, wierzę, że dla dobra nas wszystkich lepiej niech będzie..._ Slytherin!

Harry usłyszał Tiarę Przydziału wykrzykującego na głos "Slytherin" i zdjął go z głowy. Prawie się roześmiał, kiedy zobaczył twarze niektórych uczniów. Patrzyli na niego, jak gdyby był źródłem całego zła. Było to spojrzenie, które znał dość dobrze, prawie wszyscy w sierocińcu spoglądali na niego w ten sam sposób.

Odkładając tiarę na stołek, Harry odwrócił się i dołączył do stołu ślizgonów. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Wielka Sala była idealnie cicha, nawet ślizgońscy uczniowie przyglądali mu się z pewną ciekawością, a przynajmniej część z nich. Inni patrzyli na niego z pogardą i czymś podobnym do nienawiści.

Harry powstrzymał westchnienie, nie wyglądało na to, że niektórzy członkowie jego nowego domu zostawią go w spokoju. Najwyraźniej jego plan, aby na razie tylko obserwować nie będzie działał zbyt długo. Ale na dzień dzisiejszy nie miało to znaczenia, poradzi sobie z tym, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Zirytowało go to jednak, nie lubił, gdy ludzie mieszali w jego planach.

Profesor McGonagall w końcu najwyraźniej zdołała się opanować i zawołała kolejnego ucznia, sprawiając, że większość sali zwróciła uwagę w stronę ceremonii przydziału, za co Harry był jej wdzięczny.

Reszta ceremonii przebiegła bez zakłóceń i wkrótce rozpoczęła się uczta. Harry nigdy w życiu nie widział tak wielu potraw. Uczniowie wokół niego rozmawiali pomiędzy sobą, ale żaden z nich nie próbował rozpocząć z nim rozmowy. Nie żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko, nie był w Hogwarcie, aby znaleźć przyjaciół. Mimo to w czasie trwania uczty cały czas miał wrażenie, że był obserwowany, ale za każdym razem, kiedy się rozglądał, nikt na niego nie patrzył. Było to bardzo frustrujące.

Kiedy uczta dobiegła końca, profesor Dumbledore wstał i przemówił do uczniów.

\- Teraz, kiedy wszyscy jesteśmy najedzeni i napojeni, chciałem jeszcze powiedzieć kilka słów odnośnie tego semestru. Pierwszoroczni powinni wiedzieć, że wstęp do lasu na terenie szkolnych gruntów jest zabroniony. Dobrze by było, gdyby kilku starszych uczniów także o tym pamiętało - powiedział Dumbledore, patrząc w kierunku stołu gryfonów. - Pan Filch, szkolny woźny, poprosił mnie, abym przypomniał wam wszystkim, że na korytarzach panuje zakaz używania magii. Testy do drużyn Quidditcha odbędą się w drugim tygodniu semestru. Każdy zainteresowany grą w swojej drużynie powinien skontaktować się z madame Hooch. I na koniec, muszę was poinformować, że w tym roku wstęp do prawego skrzydła korytarza na trzecim piętrze jest zakazany dla każdego, kto nie chce umrzeć bardzo bolesną śmiercią.

Kilku uczniów zaśmiało się, ale niewielu. Harry zapytał sam siebie, co u diabła mogło być w szkole, co spowodowałoby bolesną śmierć uczniów. Nieważne jak bardzo był ciekaw, jego instynkt przetrwania był o wiele silniejszy i postanowił trzymać się tak daleko od korytarza na trzecim piętrze, jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Lubił żyć, bez łaski.

Po odśpiewaniu okropnej piosenki, dyrektor pożyczył im dobrej nocy i uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać Wielką Salę. Harry podążył za dziewczyną ze swojego domu, która zbierała wokół siebie pierwszorocznych. Poszli za nią do lochów i kiedy zatrzymali się przed kamienną ścianą, odwróciła się w ich stronę i wyjaśniła.

\- W tym miejscu znajduje się wejście do naszego Pokoju Wspólnego. Jak widzicie wygląda ono jak zwykły kawałek ściany, ale w górnym prawym rogu, jeśli dobrze się przyjrzycie, możecie zobaczyć wyrzeźbionego węża, który wskazuje wejście. Aby dostać się do środka, trzeba powiedzieć hasło. Zmienia się ono pierwszego dnia każdego miesiąca. Kiedy obudzicie się rano, znajdziecie pusty kawałek pergaminu na swoim nakastliku. Aby nowe hasło się pojawiło, musicie przyłożyć czubek różdżki do pergaminu i wypowiedzieć hasło używane w poprzednim miesiącu. Pergamin ulegnie samozniszczeniu pod koniec tego samego dnia. Jakieś pytania?

Widząc, że nikt nie zamierzał się odezwać, dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę ściany i powiedziała.

\- Belladonna.

Na ich oczach ściana odsunęła się na bok i odsłoniła wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

Harry natychmiast poczuł się jak w domu, pokój udekorowany był na czarno i kilka odcieni zieleni. Meble były czarne, z zielonymi i srebrnymi elementami. Ściany, podłoga i sufit były wykonane z kamienia, ale kilka dywanów zapewniało pokojowi bardziej przyjazny nastrój. Były w nim dwa duże kominki po przeciwnych stronach pokoju i jedna ze ścian pokryta była półkami na książki. Rozstawionych było tu kilka kanap i foteli, tak samo jak parę stolików z krzesłami.

Dziewczyna, która zaprowadziła ich do pokoju wspólnego, odwróciła się ponownie w ich stronę, ale tym razem dołączył do niej chłopak.

\- Witajcie w Slytherinie. Nazywam się Alexis Rosier, a to jest Malcolm Linndon, jesteśmy perfektami piątego roku. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania lub problemy, możecie przyjść z tym do nas. Jeśli nie będziemy wiedzieć, jak wam pomóc, porozmawiamy z perfektami ze starszego roku. Wasze dormitoria są za tymi drzwiami - powiedziała im Alexis, wskazując na pierwsze drzwi na lewo od kominka, stojącego po ich prawej stronie. - To dormitorium dla chłopców i dziewcząt. Każdy z was ma osobny pokój i będą one wasze aż do czasu, gdy opuścicie Hogwart pod koniec siódmego roku. Możecie zmieniać wasz pokój, jak wam się tylko podoba i nawet gdy pojedziecie do domu na wakacje, jego wygląd się nie zmieni. Na przykład, pokoje nie mają okien, ale jeśli nauczycie się zaklęcia pozwalającego stworzyć fałszywe okno ze sztucznym widokiem lub pokazujące pogodę panującą na zewnątrz, macie prawo go użyć. Nikt nie może wejść do waszego pokoju bez pozwolenia, poza oczywiście profesorami. Jednak jeśli chcecie dodać więcej obronnych lub ofensywnych barier, możecie to zrobić, nie wolno wam tylko dodawać tych powodujących natychmiastową śmierć. Poza tym wszystko jest dozwolone. I jeszcze ostatnia sprawa: chcę was wszystkich zobaczyć jutro w pokoju wspólnym o siódmej trzydzieści, abyśmy mogli zabrać was do Wielkiej Sali. Będziemy to robić przez następne trzy dni, by upewnić się, że znacie drogę. Każdy pokój będzie miał na drzwiach plakietkę z imieniem właściciela. Możecie już iść.

Harry był pierwszy przy drzwiach prowadzących do dormitoriów. Po prawej stronie korytarza były pokoje chłopców, po lewej - dziewcząt. Jego drzwi były ostatnie na korytarzu.

Pokój był urządzony raczej spartańsko, stało w nim podwójne łóżko z baldachimem, szafka na książki, biurko i szafa. Ściany, podłoga i sufit zrobione były z kamienia, nadając mu raczej mroczny wygląd, nie pomagały wykonane z czarnego drewna meble. Jedyną rzeczą, która nie była ciemna, była pościel i kapa na łóżku. Były jasnoszare, a poduszki miały jasnozielony kolor. Harry pomyślał, że nauczenie się zaklęć, aby zmienić swój pokój, będzie raczej wysoko na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia, skoro ma tu spędzić kolejne siedem lat. Znalazł drzwi prowadzące do łazienki udekorowanej na zielono i srebrno, w której stała wanna z prysznicem. Harry uznał ją za dość luksusową w porównaniu z pokojem. Będąc zbyt zmęczonym, by dokładniej zbadać pokój, przebrał się w piżamę i wrócił do łóżka, a jego ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem było, że nareszcie znalazł się w domu.

o.o.o.o.o

Gabinet dyrektora był prawie pełen. Byli tu wszyscy profesorowie zaangażowani w ochronę kamienia filozoficznego, co oznaczało Flitwicka, Sprout, McGonagall, Quirrella i Snape'a. Choć Hagrid także przyczynił się do jego ochrony, nie był obecny, ponieważ w jego obronie nie trzeba było nic zmieniać.

Jednak zamiast dyskutować o bezpieczeństwie kamienia, jak zaplanował to Albus, omawiali ceremonię przydziału, a raczej przydział konkretnego studenta, pewnego Harry'ego Pottera.

Severus miał wyjątkowo dużo do powiedzenia na ten temat. Albus nie wiedział, czy przechodził on po prostu przez fazę zaprzeczenia, czy rzeczywiście wierzył, że Harry nie mógł w żaden sposób trafić do Slytherinu. Co Albus uznał za dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Severus był z nim w sierocińcu i doprawdy, chłopiec prawie krzyczał "Slytherin".

\- Nie wierzę, że ten bachor jest w moim domu. W moim domu!

\- Naprawdę, nigdy nie myślałam, że zobaczę pewnego dnia Pottera przydzielonego do Slytherinu - zgodziła się Minerva, choć kontrolowała się o wiele lepiej niż jej kolega.

Filius skinął głową i powiedział:

\- Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy myśleli, że będzie gryfonem, tak jak jego rodzice.

\- Założę się, że bachor jest tak samo arogancki jak jego ojciec. Musi myśleć, że jest władcą tego zamku, tylko dlatego, że jest sławny! - wykrzyknął Severus.

Albus, widząc, że ta rozmowa prowadzi donikąd, miał już interweniować, ale wtedy właśnie usłyszeli cichy śmiech płynący z półki, na której stał Tiara Przydziału. Przykuło to uwagę wszystkich, nawet Sprout i Quirrella, którzy dotąd milczeli.

\- Co jest tak zabawne, Alistair? - spytał Albus, z ciekawością spoglądając na tiarę.

\- Och nic takiego - odparł Alistair, Tiara Przydziału. - Bawi mnie po prostu, że Severus jest tak zdumiony przydziałem pana Pottera, poszedł przecież z tobą do sierocińca, aby opowiedzieć mu o Hogwarcie.

\- Sierocińca? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o sierocińcu? - wykrzyknęła Minerva, zszokowana. Nie była ona jedyna, inni profesorowie byli w podobnym stanie. Wszyscy myśleli, że Harry mieszkał z rodziną, ze swoją ciotką i wujem ze strony matki.

Albus, zdawało się, nagle zestarzał się na ich oczach.

\- Dursleyowie zostawili Harry'ego na najbliższym posterunku policji, podając jego imię i datę urodzenia, nic więcej. Harry żył w sierocińcu przez praktycznie całe swoje życie.

\- Tak, i mówiłem właśnie - ciągnął Alistair - że nie wiem, czemu jesteś tak zaskoczony, Severusie. Wiedziałem twoją reakcję, gdy spotkałeś młodego Pottera. Tylko wiele lat ćwiczenia oklumencji powstrzymało cię przed pokazaniem, jak bardzo byłeś zszokowany.

\- Oczywiście, że byłem zszokowany - prawie krzyknął Severus. - Kto nie byłby, widząc tego bachora. ale i tak jestem pewien, że jest ignoranckim i niekompetentnym bachorem.

Tiara Przydziału zdał się westchnąć i Albus był pewien, że gdyby miał głowę, potrząsnąłby nią.

\- Severusie, radzę ci wyzbyć się tej nienawiści, którą żywisz do wszystkiego związanego z Potterami. Nie sądzę, by ten Potter tolerował twoje ataki i nie jestem pewien, czy wygrałbyś w konfrontacji przeciwko niemu. Nie bez powodu umieściłem go w Slytherinie.

Severuns zaczerwienił się z gniewu i Albus, chcąc zapobiec kolejnej eksplozji swojego mistrza eliksirów, spróbował pokierować rozmową w inną stronę.

\- Więc dlaczego przydzieliłeś młodego Harry'ego do Slytherinu?

Wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na Tiarę Przydziału, nawet Snape. Wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć, dlaczego Wybawca Świata Czarodziejów skończył w domu, z którego wyszedł Czarny Pan.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę ujawniać sekretów uczniów, Albusie - odpowiedział Tiara głosem, w którym niemal słychać było żal. - Ale gwarantuję ci, że Slytherin był najlepszą opcją.

\- Nie proszę, abyś ujawnił sekrety Harry'ego, Alistair. Ale czemu Slytherin był najlepszą opcją dla Harry'ego? I jakie były inne możliwości?

\- Młody Potter mógł trafić do każdego z domów. Nie powiedziałem, że Slytherin był najlepszą opcją dla niego, jedynie że był najlepszą opcją.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać i spytał:

\- Jeśli było więcej możliwości, dlaczego przydzieliłeś go do mojego domu, kiedy nie był to nawet dla niego najlepszy dom?

Severus wiedział, że tracił swoją maskę, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Potter wzbudzał u niego złe przeczucia, nie chciał chłopca w swoim domu. Do diabła, nie chciał go w Hogwarcie, a co dopiero w swoim domu.

\- Widząc, do czego Harry jest zdolny, uznałem, że Slytherin jest jedynym domem, który może to przetrwać w mniej lub bardziej nienaruszonym stanie. Jeśli trafiłby do Gryffindoru, jak wszyscy oczekiwali, byłby idealnym Wybawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata...

\- Więc czemu, do diabła, go tam nie przydzieliłeś! - wykrzyknął Severus, przerywając Tiarze Przydziału, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej poruszonego niż wcześniej.

\- Nie słuchasz mnie, Severusie! - wrzasnął Tiara, zaskakując wszystkich w gabinecie. - Byłby idealnym gryfonem, perfekcyjnym wybawcą i kiedy ukończyłby szkołę, miałby za sobą armię, gotową zrobić wszystko, czego tylko by sobie zażyczył i ponieważ byłby idealnym wybawcą, ludzie podążyliby za nim bez chwili zastanowienia. Mógłby powiedzieć im, że wymordowanie wszystkich mugoli było właściwym działaniem i ludzie by mu uwierzyli. A ci, którzy nie zgadzaliby się z nim, byliby bezsilni. I mógłby to osiągnąć wyjątkowo łatwo, gdyż wszyscy oczekując, by był ich wybawcą i idealnym gryfonem, dali mu tę władzę, zanim mógł nawet o nią poprosić.

\- Jeśli wysłałbym go do Hufflepuffu większość ludzi nie doceniałaby go, nikt tak naprawdę nie uważa puchonów za zagrożenie i mógłby to w pełni wykorzystać. Rozpłynąłby się w tle, pracował wśród cieni. W ciągu siedmiu lat miałby więcej niż dosyć czasu, by zdobyć lojalność puchonów. Wyobraźcie sobie armię ludzi tak lojalnych, że gdyby kazał im się nie ruszać, gdy wystrzeli w ich stronę klątwę _Avada Kedavra_ , zrobiliby to bez namysłu. I nikt by nic nie podejrzewał, bo ponoć puchoni nie są niebezpieczni.

\- I Ravenclaw niewiele byłby lepszy, niezwykle łatwo mógłby manipulować ich pragnieniem wiedzy.

\- Slytherin jest dla nas najlepszym domem. Będzie mu tam o wiele trudniej zdobyć zaufanie innych domów i nawet w swoim własnym, przy całym tym uprzedzeniu wobec czarodziejów z nieczystą krwią, nie przyjdzie mu to łatwo. Jednakże, jeśli osiągnie to w Slytherinie, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że stanie się wielki - ciągnął ponuro Alistair, próbując pokazać im, jak poważna była sytuacja. Mógł nie być w stanie powiedzieć im, co ujrzał w umyśle Pottera, ale mógł spróbować ich ostrzec. Prawdą było, że chłopiec miał cechy, które pozwalały mu trafić do każdego z domów, ale to nie dlatego w każdym z nich byłby dobry. Powodem było to, że chłopiec był ekspertem manipulacji i kameleonem. Użyłby jakiejkolwiek i każdej sytuacji, aby dopasować ją do swoich potrzeb i zaadaptowałby się do każdych warunków. Robił to już od lat w sierocińcu, gdzie mieszkał, w szkole, do której uczęszczał i Tiara Przydziału wiedział, że to samo zrobi w Hogwarcie.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że prowadził bardzo ryzykowną grę. Prawda była taka, że chociaż Slytherin był dla nich najlepszym domem, był także idealnym domem dla chłopca. Slytherin pomoże mu doprowadzić swoje umiejętności do perfekcji, uczyni go wielkim. Ale tylko jeśli chłopiec poradzi sobie ze sposobem, w jaki ten dom funkcjonuje i tylko jeśli użyje całego swojego potencjału. Jednak jeśli tak się stanie, Alistair był pewien, że świat stanie się jego planszą, a ludzie pionkami. Nie wiedział tylko, co by to oznaczało dla Czarodziejskiego Świata, czy byłby jego zgubą, czy wybawieniem?

Podejrzewał, że to ta cząstka niego, która pochodziła od Salazara, nie mogła się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, co chłopiec mógł osiągnąć, a cząstka Gryffindora sprawiła, że próbował ostrzec tych w gabinecie o niebezpieczeństwie, które chłopiec mógł reprezentować. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Ale istniał od tysiąca lat i wiedział, jak myślała większość ludzi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem dowiodą, że był w będzie. Jednak nigdy wcześniej się nie mylił i gdyby mógł, oklapłby na swojej półce, gdy usłyszał, co powiedziała Pomona.

\- On ma tylko jedenaście lat. Z pewnością...

I winił tę cząstkę siebie, która była Helgi, za odpowiedź, której jej udzielił.

\- Nie mówię, że takie są jego plany. Mówię tylko, że potrafiłby to zrobić. Ale to nic nie znaczy. Albus potrafiłby rzucić zaklęcie uśmiercające, ale to nie oznacza, że to zrobi. Tylko dlatego, że ktoś jest do czegoś zdolny, nie znaczy, że zamierza to uczynić. Masz rację, Pomono, w tym momencie jest tylko jedenastoletnim chłopcem, który chce nauczyć się magii.

Prawie wszyscy profesorowie widocznie się rozluźnili. Tiara Przydziału miał oczywiście rację, to że ktoś był do czegoś zdolny, nie oznaczało, że to zrobi.

Albus i Severus jednakże wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Będą mieć Pottera na oku. Spotkanie w sierocińcu wciąż było świeże w ich pamięci i oni, w przeciwieństwie do innych profesorów, widzieli w oczach pani Brown prawdziwy strach. Nie byli pewni, czy chcieli wiedzieć, jak jedenastolatek był zdolny obudzić w kimś takie uczucie.

Nikt nie zauważył wyrazu twarzy profesora Quirrella, ujawniającego jak bardzo był on zaintrygowany tym, co usłyszał o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, oczekiwanym Wybawcy Czarodziejskiego Świata.

Albus przywołał ich uwagę z powrotem do kamienia fizjologicznego, z którego powodu się tu zebrali i wkrótce słowa Tiary Przydziału zostały zapomniane przez wszystkich w gabinecie, za wyjątkiem trzech osób. Każdy z nich zastanawiał się, co ten rok ujawni na temat młodego ślizgona.


	4. Przygarniając zwierzątko

**Od tłumaczki:**

Ten rozdział powinien pojawić się już kilka dni temu, ale... No cóż, pracowity tydzień, potem weekend spędzony poza domem bez komputera i wczorajsza burza, która pozbawiła mnie na kilkanaście godzin dostępu do internetu. Ale w końcu udało mi się zabrać w sobie i oto macie przed sobą rozdział czwarty.

Dziękuję wszystkim wyłapywaczom błędów. Cieszę się, że moja literówka pod koniec ostatniego rozdziału przysporzyła czytelnikom tyle radości, choć na przyszłość postaram się ich unikać.

 **Rozdział 4 - Przygarniając zwierzątko**

Pierwszy tydzień lekcji był interesujący, choć niespecjalnie trudny. Harry oczekiwał trochę więcej, ale miał nadzieję, że każdy z przedmiotów zacznie stanowić większe wyznanie w kolejnych miesiącach.

Tak jak powiedziała prefekt Rosier, prefekci pomagali pierwszorocznym w znalezieniu drogi przez kilka pierwszych dni, za co Harry był im wdzięczny. Hogwart był ogromny i chłopiec był pewien, że sam zgubiłby się przynajmniej raz, próbując znaleźć właściwą klasę. Mimo to naprawdę miał ochotę zbadać zamek. Był on ogromny i z pewnością skrywał wiele sekretów. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż je odkryje.

Lekcje okazały się dla niego zarówno frustrujące, jak i ciekawe, i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że się to zmieni. Było to jednak coś, do czego już się przyzwyczaił. W mugolskiej szkole lekcje zawsze go nudziły i musiał sam znajdować sobie nowy materiał do nauki, aby czymś się zająć.

Jego pierwszą lekcją były Zaklęcia z profesorem Flitwickiem i choć ten przedmiot miał potencjał, aby stać się interesujący, przerabiali na razie jedynie teorię, którą Harry już znał i nie zanosiło się, aby miało się to zmienić w najbliższej przyszłości. Harry chciał praktycznych lekcji, aby móc zacząć zacząć rzucać zaklęcia i używać magii. Widząc jednak, że trochę czasu minie, zanim się to stanie, postanowił zabrać się za to samodzielnie w swoim pokoju. W ten sposób mógł się przynajmniej czegoś nauczyć.

Transmutacja była dla niego o wiele bardziej interesująca, musiał przyznać, że polubił ten przedmiot. Na początku lekcji omawiali przez chwilę teorię, ale potem profesor McGonagall dała każdemu z nich zapałkę i poleciła zamienić ją w igłę. Harry skierował swoją różdżkę na zapałkę, wypowiedział zaklęcie i kompletnie nic się nie stało. Zmarszczył brwi. Zrobił przecież wszystko dokładnie według instrukcji w podręczniku, dlaczego zaklęcie nie zadziałało?

Teoretycznie na ławce przed nim powinna była leżeć igła, ale nie, na jego ławce, praktycznie szydząc się z niego, wciąż leżała zapałka. Poza tym, nic nie poczuł. Za każdym razem, gdy używał magii, czuł coś zaraz pod powierzchnią skóry i wokół siebie. Nie zawsze było to identyczne uczucie, ale zawsze coś wyczuwał, a teraz nic. W czym tkwiła różnica? Wciąż przyglądał się zapałce, gdy nagle jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Zajęło mu to chwilę, ale wiedział już, co było inaczej. Było to tak oczywiste, że musiał sam siebie zapytać, jak mógł nie zauważyć tego wcześniej. Za każdym razem, gdy używał magii, skupiał się na tym, czego chciał, koncentrował się na swoim pragnieniu, a kiedy próbował zamienić zapałkę w igłę, jedynie wypowiedział zaklęcie, nie myśląc nawet o tym, co chciał osiągnąć. Czy dlatego właśnie zaklęcie nie zadziałało? Cóż, był tylko jeden sposób, aby to sprawdzić. Próbując raz jeszcze, Harry nie tylko wypowiedział słowa zaklęcia, ale także skoncentrował się na swoim pragnieniu, na tym jak bardzo chciał, aby zapałka zmieniła się w igłę. Ku jego radości, zapałka zmieniła się całkowicie i na ławce przed nim leżała teraz igła.

\- Dobra robota, panie Potter - odezwał się głos za jego plecami, sprawiając, że Harry odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć przyglądającą mu się profesor McGonagall. - Spróbuj teraz zamienić igłę z powrotem w zapałkę.

Jako że nie wydawało się, aby nauczycielka miała odejść, Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do swojej igły i po raz kolejny wypowiedział zaklęcie, nie zapominając skupić swojej woli. Igła na powrót stała się zapałką.

\- Wspaniale, Potter - powiedziała McGonagall z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nigdy jeszcze nie miałam ucznia, który byłby w stanie dokonać obu transmutacji na pierwszych zajęciach, dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu. Kontynuuj transmutowanie zapałki do końca lekcji, spróbuj zmienić igłę, dodać wzór na metalu lub coś podobnego. Zaklęcie zostaje takie samo, to jedynie kwestia wizualizacji.

Powiedziawszy to, profesor McGonagall kontynuowała swój spacer po klasie, pomagając uczniom, którzy tego potrzebowali.

Wizualizacja? Harry spędził chwilę, rozważając, co nauczycielka miała na myśli. Kiedy wydało mu się, że zrozumiał, co sugerowała, musiał przyznać, że brzmiało to bardzo logicznie. Zaklęcie, którego użył do zmienienia zapałki w igłę, było identyczne jak to zmieniające igłę w zapałkę, więc logicznie rzecz biorąc, jeśli chciał dostać inną igłę, musiał wyobrazić ją sobie inaczej. Kiedy transmutował po raz pierwszy, nie myślał o igle, bo i tak różniła się bardzo od zapałki. Ponieważ jednak nie wyobraził sobie igły, otrzymał najprostszy model. Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie miał pojęcia, jak wygląda igła, zaklęcie by nie zadziałało. Ale ponieważ wiedział, jego podświadomość musiała podsunąć potrzebny obraz, aby ukończyć zaklęcie.

Usatysfakcjonowany swoim rozumowaniem, skupił się znów na zapałce i rzucił zaklęcie. Jednak tym razem nie tylko wytężył swoją wolę, ale także skupił się na wyobrażeniu sobie igły posiadającej kwiecisty wzór. Był całkiem z siebie zadowolony, gdy zapałka zmieniła się w igłę z wyrzeźbionym w metalu wzorem. Jednak kiedy przyjrzał mu się bliżej, zauważył że w kilku miejscach wzór był zamazany i mało wyraźny. Przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien mieć wyraźniejszy obraz całej igły, aby zaklęcie zadziałało poprawnie. Rozumiejąc lepiej, co musiał zrobić, zmienił znów igłę z powrotem w zapałkę i spróbował znowu i znowu, i znowu, aż uzyskał w końcu satysfakcjonujący go rezultat.

Kiedy pod koniec lekcji, profesor McGonagall poprosiła ich, aby oddali jej swoje zapałki lub igły, tylko jedna uczennica była w stanie zmienić swoją zapałkę w igłę, ale nie z powrotem. Była to dziewczynka, która w pociągu wpadła do jego przedziału. Harry za to oddał igłę w kształcie węża, który miał piękne, wykonane ze szczegółami łuski i wystawiał język stanowiący oczko igły, podczas gdy jego ogon tworzył jej ostry koniec. Na głowie węża znajdowały się jego pięknie wykaligrafowane inicjały. Całościowo była to wspaniała praca. Profesor McGonagall spędziła prawie całą minutę, przyglądając się jej, zanim zareagowała.

\- Kolejne dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu, nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam, aby uczeń zrobił coś takiego, zwłaszcza na pierwszej lekcji. Dobra robota, Potter.

Podeszła do kolejnej ławki, aby zebrać ich zapałki, pozostawiając uczniów gapiących się na Harry'ego. Ten nie zwracał na nich uwagi, był przyzwyczajony do większości ze spojrzeń, które teraz otrzymywał. W końcu uczniowie w jego starej szkole także mu zazdrościli. Było całkiem naturalne, że tak samo miało być w Hogwarcie, w końcu był od nich lepszy i zaczynali powoli zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

Choć był zadowolony, że nawet w tym nowym świecie był lepszy niż większość, nie żeby zaakceptował cokolwiek innego, komplikowało to jego plany. Był pewien, że któryś z uczniów zdecyduje się prędzej czy później na konfrontację z nim. Ale upora się z tym, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Nie miało przecież znaczenia, co zrobią, jeśli tylko w końcu nauczą się, gdzie jest ich miejsce.

Bardzo interesowała go Historia Magii. Nawet jeśli historia była pisana na korzyść zwycięzcy, wciąż zawierała sporo faktów, które nie mogły być zmienione i był chętny nauczyć się więcej o świecie, w który nagle wkroczył. Być może mogli też nauczyć się trochę zapomnianej magii, której używano wieki temu. Może magia była jak technologia, ciągle się rozwijała. Oczywiście zauważył, że czarodziejski świat wolał raczej staroświeckie narzędzia, jak pióra i pergamin, ale nie oznaczało to, że czary i zaklęcia nie zmieniły się ani nie ewoluowały przez wieki. Niemożliwe było, aby społeczeństwo w ogóle się nie rozwijało, uległoby stagnacji i umarło. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż dowie się więcej na ten temat.

Lekcje Historii miały się jednak okazać rozczarowaniem. Kiedy Harry dowiedział się, że profesor jest duchem, był podekscytowany. Mężczyzna ten przecież osobiście doświadczył, jak wszystko zmieniało się przez lata. Jednak duch mówił tylko o wojnach goblinów. Nie sprawdził nawet, którą klasę uczył, po prostu przeleciał przez tablicę i zaczął opowiadać o wojnie goblinów, nie precyzując nawet, która to była wojna i kiedy się zaczęła. Harry zdołał spędzić dwadzieścia minut, słuchając go, po czym nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i wyjął ze swojego plecaka książkę. Wywnioskował, że skoro więcej nauczy się, czytając książki z działu historii w bibliotece, to może równie dobrze wydajnie wykorzystać swój czas.

Zielarstwo było ciekawe, jednak nigdy nie miało stać się jednym z jego ulubionych przedmiotów. Mógł zrozumieć, jak korzystne było zdobycie wiedzy z tego przedmiotu i zamierzał pracować najlepiej, jak potrafił, aby otrzymać wysokie oceny, ale nie był to przedmiot, któremu planował poświęcać więcej czasu, niż było to konieczne. Z pewnością też nie miał zamiaru specjalnie szukać ciekawych książek na ten temat.

Odkrył, że Astronomia była stratą czasu, okazała się być śmiesznie łatwa. Mógł ich nie lubić, ale wiedział, że mugole osiągnęli o wiele więcej w tej dziedzinie.

Za to całkiem spodobały mu się Eliksiry, nawet jeśli nie mógł znieść mężczyzny, który miał ich uczyć. Pod koniec klasy dziękował Merlinowi, że przeczytał te wszystkie książki na temat eliksirów. Profesor Snape może i był opiekunem ich domu, ale Harry mógł bez trudu powiedzieć, że marny był z niego nauczyciel. Wypisanie instrukcji na tablicy i polecenie im, aby zaczęli, to nie było uczenie. Ale niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo niedorzeczny był ten mężczyzna, nie z tego powodu nie mógł go znieść. Radzenie sobie z niekompetentnymi ludźmi było częścią życia i przyzwyczaił się do tego już lata temu, nie żeby to lubił, ale niewiele mógł na to poradzić. To sposób, w jaki ten mężczyzna na niego spoglądał, powoli, choć nieodwołalnie zaczynał grać mu na nerwach. Przez większość czasu profesor Snape zdawał się zadowalać nie zwracaniem na niego uwagi, ale czasami, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Harry nie patrzy, spoglądał na niego szyderczo i otwierał usta, jakby już miał mu powiedzieć coś bez wątpienia złośliwego lub upokarzającego, ale w ostatniej chwili zamykał usta i patrzył na Harry'ego z pogardą, po czym odwracał się, by spojrzeć w inną stronę. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zauważyć, że mężczyzna nienawidził Harry'ego.

Harry nie wiedział tylko dlaczego. Pewnie, był w sierocińcu z Dumbledorem i chłopiec zrobił przy nich błąd, ale nie widział powodu, aby mężczyzna traktował go tak z powodu tego jednego spotkania. Nawet jeśli pani Brown wszystko im opowiedziała, nie było na nic żadnych dowodów, a poza tym zachowywał się nienagannie w Hogwarcie. Nikogo nie zranił, nie torturował ani nie zabił, do diabła, nawet nic takiego nie planował w najbliższej przyszłości. Zachowywał się praktycznie jak aniołek, jedynie obserwując, nic więcej, więc naprawdę nie było powodu, aby otrzymywał takie spojrzenia. A nawet jeśli by był, to nie zmieniało to faktu, że zaczynało go to irytować. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nie był idiotą i wiedział, że nie mógł wyrządzić krzywdy profesorowi, przynajmniej na razie. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed wyobrażaniem sobie, co mógłby z nim zrobić, kiedy już ukończy szkołę, albo może jako prezent z okazji siedemnastych urodzin. Och, możliwości było nieograniczone.

Tak więc pod koniec lekcji Harry miał na twarzy niewielki uśmiech, kiedy oddawał swój perfekcyjnie uwarzony eliksir. Nie mógł się doczekać kolejnych zajęć, okazało się, że mógł być bardzo twórczy, gdy fantazjował o skrzywdzeniu szanownego pana profesora. Kto wiedział, kiedy te pomysły mogły się przydać.

Snape nie widział dlaczego, ale pewien był, że ten uśmiech nie oznaczał nic dobrego i musiał powstrzymać dreszcz, który przeszedł mu po plecach.

Jednak lekcją, która najbardziej interesowała Harry'ego, była Obrona przed Czarną Magią. Harry był jednym z pierwszych, którzy dotarli do klasy i usiadł z przodu sali. Była to pierwsza lekcja i Harry miał mnóstwo pytań. Niewyobrażalnie frustrowało go, że nie mógł znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi, ani nawet żadnej wskazówki, gdzie ich szukać. W związku z tym, postanowił zapytać profesora, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna będzie mógł przynajmniej rozjaśnić kilka spraw lub pokierować go w odpowiednią stronę.

Tak więc kiedy profesor skończył sprawdzać obecność, Harry podniósł rękę i powiedział:

\- Profesorze, mam pytanie.

Profesor Quirrell wydawał się zaskoczony, że Harry się do niego odezwał, a kilku uczniów przyglądało mu się z ciekawością. W końcu ledwo zaczęli lekcję, jakie pytanie mógł już mieć?

\- T-ttak, P-p-potter?

\- Czemu ten przedmiot nazywa się "Obrona przed Czarną Magią"?

Harry usłyszał śmiech Gryfonów i nawet Ślizgoni patrzyli na niego jak na idiotę. Quirrell za to przestał się trząść i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Proszę?

Harry nie wiedział co dokładnie, ale coś w głosie profesora brzmiało inaczej, nie mówiąc już o braku jąkania się. Jego głos zdawał się być głębszy, gładszy i mroczniejszy. Ten głos zdawał się nie należeć do profesora, wyglądało to tak, jakby mężczyzna nosił kostium i założył niewłaściwą maskę. Coś po prostu nie pasowało.

\- Zapytałem - odpowiedział Harry, odkładając do późniejszego rozważenia sprawę głosu mężczyzny - dlaczego ten przedmiot nazywa się "Obrona przed Czarną Magią". Przeczytałem nasz podręcznik od początku do końca i uczy on nas tylko kilku zaklęć, paru przekleństw i uroków oraz mnóstwa teorii. Razem z zaklęciami podane są także zaklęcia odczyniające, podejrzewam, że to jest element "obrony", ale jeśli to jest obrona, to jeśli podane zaklęcia nie są czarnomagiczne, nie rozumiem, jak mamy uczyć się tu bronić przed Czarną Magią. A jeśli podane zaklęcia są czarnomagiczne, to dlaczego się ich uczymy, skoro są one podobno nielegalne? A jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, to czym jest Czarna Magia i kto decyduje, co jest klasyfikowane jako Mroczne Sztuki? Czy nie daje nam to fałszywego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, nie wspominając już, jak bardzo jest to stronnicze, mówienie uczniom, że muszą bronić się jedynie przed Czarną Magią? Czy nie daje im to do zrozumienia, że wszystkie inne rodzaje magii są bezpieczne, a tylko Czarna Magia jest zła?

Kiedy Harry skończył mówić, żadem z uczniów się nie śmiał, a Quirrell przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem. Harry czekał spokojnie na odpowiedź profesora, był w pełni świadom, że uczniowie przyglądali mu się dziwnie, zwłaszcza Gryfoni, ale nigdy nie dbał, co inni o nim myśleli. Ważne było teraz dla niego jedynie zdobycie pożądanych informacji. Wiedza była potęgą, a Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że potęga była czymś, co niezmiernie go interesowało.

Profesor Quirrell zdawał się otrząsnąć z osłupienia i odpowiedział:

\- Ministerstwo jest organem klasyfikującym, co należy do Mrocznych Sztuk, a co nie. Nie znam powodu, dla którego ten przedmiot nazywa się "Obrona przed Czarną Magią". Definicja Czarnej Magii jest raczej skomplikowana, jednak większość ludzi klasyfikuje jako czarnomagiczne klątwy i przekleństwa, które krzywdzą lub zabijają ludzi.

Harry czekał, aż profesor zacznie kontynuować, ale kiedy stało się jasne, że nie miał on takiego zamiaru, spojrzał na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czarna Magia jest czystym złem! - wykrzyknął rudowłosy Gryfon i Harry niemalże doznał szoku, gdy zobaczył, jak kilku uczniów kiwa głowami, zgadzając się z tym idiotą.

\- Jaja sobie robicie - wymruczał pod nosem, ale wszyscy i tak go usłyszeli i profesor, który wcześniej patrzył na rudowłosego idiotę, ponownie skupił uwagę na Harrym.

\- Dlaczego pan tak mówi, panie Potter?

Harry zauważył, że w jego oczach było coś, czego z pewnością nie było tam wcześniej.

\- To jedna z najbardziej irracjonalnych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny, ale głupota jaką prezentują niektórzy ludzie w Czarodziejskim Świecie jest zdumiewająca. Kiedy usłyszałem o Czarnej Magii, myślałem, że ma to związek z magią w naszym rdzeniu i jak nią manipulujemy, ale jeśli to naprawdę Ministerstwo decyduje, co zalicza się do Mrocznych Sztuk, to jest to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałem.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytał Quirrell, nie odwracając od Harry'ego wzroku.

\- Ministerstwo tworzą ludzie, a ludzie fundamentalnie boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją, czego nie są wstanie zrobić, czego nie potrafią kontrolować. Biorąc to pod uwagę, co gwarantuje nam, że ich decyzje są podejmowane z odpowiednich powodów? Co jeśli ktoś nie byłby w stanie wykonać zaklęcia i bałby się go, i nie umiałby się przed tym nim obronić, więc zakwalifikowałby po prostu te zaklęcie jako czarnomagiczne i mógłby być spokojny? I to nie wszystko, co jeśli wybuchnie wojna? Czy oczekuje się od nas, że zaczniemy rzucać na przeciwników zaklęcia rozweselające i oszałamiające w nadziei, że nie pozbierają się po nich lub ktoś po ich stronie nie odwróci zaklęcia? To ludzka głupota w najlepszym wydaniu.

Quirrell wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym rozejrzał się wokół i najwyraźniej przypomniawszy sobie, gdzie był, skupił się znów na lekcji. Reszta zajęć minęła dość szybko, choć profesor jąkał się tak bardzo, że z trudem dało się go zrozumieć. Harry jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Odpowiedzi, które dostał na temat Czarnej Magii, nie były ani trochę tak satysfakcjonujące, jak sobie tego życzył, ale miał zamiar znaleźć sposób, aby uzyskać wiedzę, której pragnął i nie dbał, jak tego dokona. Był tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że nie zauważył nawet, że profesor Quirrell prawie nie spuścił z niego oczu przez całą lekcję.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Następnego dnia Harry natychmiast zauważył, że coś się zmieniło w sposobie, w jaki uczniowie na niego spoglądali. Początkowo wskazywali na niego palcami, szeptali, zasłaniając usta dłonią i mijali go na korytarzu po kilka razy dziennie, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się jego bliźnie, ale ponieważ był Ślizgonem, robili to tylko, gdy zdawało im się, że na nich nie patrzy. Jednak teraz w oczach spoglądających na niego uczniów pojawiło się nowe uczucie. Znał je bardzo dobrze i nigdy nie męczyło go budzenie go u mugoli, którzy mieszkali w sierocińcu. Strach. To takie wspaniałe uczucie.

Z tego, co Harry się dowiedział, wynikało, że treść rozmowy, którą zaangażował na lekcji Obrony, rozniosła się po szkole i według ogólnie panującej opinii był kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał kogoś szepczącego o tym. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jedenastoletni chłopiec mógł być Czarnym Panem, ale przynajmniej dostarczało mu to rozrywki.

Gryfoni byli najgorsi, zwłaszcza rudzielec z lekcji Obrony, który jak się później dowiedział, nazywał się Ronald Weasley. Nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by nazwać go zdrajcą, mrocznym czarodziejem lub Śmierciożercą za każdym razem, gdy widział Harry'ego na korytarzu. Harry niemalże nie zauważał rudzielca, był on dla Harry'ego jak mucha, która dokucza człowiekowi od czasu do czasu, ale nigdy na tyle, by otrzymać coś więcej niż przelotne spojrzenie.

Choć jeśli Harry miałby być szczery, niewiele było rzeczy, które mogły zdobyć i utrzymać jego uwagę, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyło to ludzi. Ludzie byli zawsze tacy nudni i nieciekawi, czy naprawdę można było się dziwić, że ignorował większość z nich? Niektórzy byli jednak użyteczni i tych tolerował, nawet jeśli i oni nie potrafili na długo utrzymać jego uwagi. Miał nadzieję, że w Czarodziejskim Świecie będzie inaczej, że znajdzie kogoś, kto naprawdę go zainteresuje, kogoś takiego jak on, ale różniącego się na tyle, by wciąż mogli stanowić dla siebie nawzajem wyzwanie. Dopóki jednak nie znajdzie kogoś takiego, zadowoliłby się kimś, kto byłby użyteczny i wystarczająco inteligentny, by zabawić go przynajmniej na chwilę.

I właśnie w dniu po sławnej lekcji Obrony, Harry znalazł kogoś takiego. Ludzie powiedzieliby, że był on pierwszym przyjacielem Harry'ego, ale Harry nie widział tego w ten sposób. Dla niego było to bardziej jak przygarnięcie zwierzątka.

Była pora lanczu i Wielka Sala była w połowie pełna. Harry siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu, trochę w oddaleniu od reszty uczniów. Czytał książkę o runach, którą zabrał wcześniej z biblioteki, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś usiadł obok niego. Przeklinając swoją ciekawość, Harry opuścił książkę i spojrzał na lewo. Był to chłopiec z jego klasy, ten z którym płynął łódką i którego dwaj pozostali uczniowie unikali. Był trochę wyższy od Harry'ego, z ciemnobrązowymi, kręconymi włosami, niebieskimi oczami i arystokratyczną twarzą z wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi, wąskimi ustami i idealnie prostym nosem. Był dość przystojny, zauważył Harry, nie tak piękny jak on sam, oczywiście, ale wciąż przystojny.

\- Theodore Nott - przedstawił się chłopiec, kiedy zobaczył, że zdobył uwagę Harry'ego.

Harry uniósł brew, pokazując swoje zdezorientowanie, choć sam też się przedstawił, tak jak nakazywało dobre wychowanie.

\- Harry Potter.

Nott wydawał się zadowolony i zanim Harry mógł wrócić do swojej książki, zapytał:

\- Masz coś przeciwko temu, abym tu usiadł?

\- Nie - odpowiedział mu Harry i przeklinając znowu swoją ciekawość, dodał: - Chociaż to raczej dziwne, że chcesz tu siedzieć, w końcu inni Ślizgoni nie powitali mnie z otwartymi ramionami.

Nott wyglądał na zakłopotanego, czym Harry się nie przejął, ale gdy w jego głosie zabrzmiała gorycz, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się na chwilę złość, zainteresowanie Harry'ego wzrosło odrobinę.

\- Mój ojciec jest w Azkabanie za to, że był Śmierciożercą. Ministerstwo przejęło ponad połowę naszego majątku. Oczywiście dzieci przykładnych obywateli, którzy służyli Czarnemu Panu tylko pod wpływem klątwy, nie mogą być widziane w towarzystwie syna znanego i lojalnego Śmierciożercy - odpowiedział w końcu Nott, nie odwracając oczu od twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął Harry i naprawdę tak było. Gdy się nad tym zastanowił, przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście widział Notta siedzącego daleko od innych, nigdy też nie widział, aby ktoś z nim rozmawiał. Zdawał się raczej odizolowany od reszty ich domu, a w innych domach nie miał przyjaciół, bo był przecież Ślizgonem, co oznaczało, że był złem w czystej postaci.

Ale tak czy siak, było raczej dziwne, że syn lojalnego Śmierciożercy wybrał towarzystwo Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Czy nie powinni oni nienawidzić go za zniszczenie ich pana? Poza tym był pół-krwi, a wiedział, że wielu z nich wierzyło w tę bzdurę o czystości krwi. Ale w oczach Notta nie widział nienawiści. Ujrzał za to emocje, które wyjaśniały dlaczego był tutaj. Chłopiec był samotny.

Było to uczucie, które Harry znał bardzo dobrze. Kiedyś miał ten sam wyraz w oczach, kiedy mieszkał w sierocińcu. Zanim wszystko się zmieniło, zanim _on_ się zmienił. Ale pamiętał, jak wtedy czuł się, jak pragnął przynależeć, pragnął mieć kogoś, kto byłby z niego dumny, do diabła, nawet kogoś z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Ale nieważne, jak bardzo tego chciał, ani co robił, dla nich zawsze był tylko _dziwakiem_. Wciąż pamiętał wszystkie momenty, kiedy go skrzywdzili, kiedy go upokorzyli i nikt nigdy nic z tym nie zrobił.

Modlił się kiedyś, aby ktoś przyszedł i zabrał go do domu. Ktoś, kto byłby dla niego ojcem, matką, kimś, kto by go chciał. I kilka razy ktoś nawet zabrał go do domu i pewien czas wierzył, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że będzie szczęśliwy, że będzie miał rodzinę. Ale to nigdy nie trwało długo. Zawsze przyprowadzano go z powrotem, zawsze było z nim coś nie tak. Pewna wyjątkowo religijna para powiedziała mu nawet, że był dzieckiem diabła.

Inni chłopcy w sierocińcu skorzystali z tego i powtarzali mu, że nie był godzien miłości i rodziny. Że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, nigdy nie będzie dość dobry i nikt nigdy nie będzie go chciał. I przez pewien czas im wierzył. Przestał się modlić, przestał mieć nadzieję, gdyż najwyraźniej żadne nie pomagało.

Ale kiedy skończył siedem lat, wszystko się zmieniło.

Dlatego też teraz tylko skinął głową i wrócił do swojej książki. Poza tym Nott mógł się przydać, wychował się w Czarodziejskim Świecie, mógł dać mu informacje, których nie dało się zdobyć z innych źródeł.

Nott wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany, spokojnie siedząc i jedząc swój lancz, a Harry nie narzekał. Cenił ciszę i nie widział potrzeby prowadzenia bezcelowej rozmowy.

Zbliżał się koniec lanczu, kiedy Nott przerwał ciszę.

\- Co czytasz? To musi być raczej interesujące, właściwie nic nie zjadłeś.

Harry spojrzał znad swojej książki i skupił uwagę na Nott'cie. Widząc jedynie szczerą ciekawość, odpowiedział:

\- Czytam _Runy i ich podstawowe zastosowania_ Shane Willis. To dość ciekawe, choć to tylko podstawy, więc są stosunkowo łatwe. Ale myślę, że za dwa albo trzy miesiące, będę w stanie zrozumieć bardziej zaawansowane runy.

Harry zamierzał opowiedzieć więcej o książce, ale zauważył, że oczy Notta były szeroko otwarte.

\- Jakiś problem, Nott? - spytał w końcu, choć tak naprawdę niewiele go to interesowało.

\- Runy? - wykrzyknął Nott. Szczęśliwie siedzieli z dala od innych Ślizgonów, tak więc nikt go nie usłyszał. - Uczysz się run? Zaczynamy je dopiero na trzecim roku! Wiedziałem, że jesteś dobry, znaczy się, każdy, kto widział cię na lekcjach, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, ale runy? I myślisz, że będziesz w stanie zrozumieć te bardziej zaawansowane za kilka miesięcy? To niewiarygodne.

Harry prawie się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy chłopca.

\- Popełniłem błąd, kupując podręczniki - przyznał Harry. - Kupiłem tylko książki potrzebne na naszym roku i kilka dodatkowych. Ale przeczytałem już je wszystkie, a nasze podręczniki do pierwszej klasy oraz lekcje są bardzo łatwe. Muszę znaleźć sobie coś, co mnie zajmie i tutaj przydają się runy.

Przez chwilę Nott nic nie powiedział, a potem zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem czemu, ale ta odpowiedź wcale mnie nie zaskoczyła.

Obaj wrócili do lunczu, Harry w sumie dopiero zaczynał jeść swój, gdyż jego talerz nadal był prawie pełen. Jednak kilka minut później Nott westchnął i Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew. Wiedząc, czego chciał chłopiec, Nott wyjaśnił:

\- Nie przestali się gapić, odkąd tu usiadłem i kiedy widzą, że ich na tym przyłapałem, odwracają się i zaczynają szeptać między sobą. To irytujące,

\- Hmm, skoro ja jestem najwyraźniej kolejnym Czarnym Panem, pewnie się zastanawiają, czy jesteś moim pierwszym zwolennikiem - zauważył Harry, który był szczerze rozbawiony, ale zachował poważny ton głosu, spoglądając z powrotem na swoją książkę.

Nott zamilkł na kilka sekund, po czym roześmiał się, przyciągając uwagę paru Ślizgonów, którzy usiedli bliżej nich. Chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie, ale w końcu powiedział:

\- Czyż tak? Powinienem więc zwracać się do ciebie "mój Panie"?

Kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, w oczach obu chłopców niezaprzeczalnie widać było rozbawienie i Theodore Nott był pierwszym, który ujrzał prawdziwy uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Nie, nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne. Przynajmniej w Hogwarcie Potter albo Harry wystarczy. Jednak poza murami zamku myślę, że możesz zwracać się do mnie "wasza łaskawość". To dobrze brzmi, nie uważasz?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, gdyż Nott śmiał się zbyt mocno, by mu jej udzielić. Harry uśmiechnął się i skończył swój lancz. Może trzymanie Notta w pobliżu nie okaże się takie złe.


	5. Hierarchia

**Rozdział 5 - Hierarchia**

Nim Harry się zorientował, minął miesiąc. Nic się nie zmieniło, lekcje wciąż były dla niego tak łatwe, że niemalże nudne i nadal nie zadawał się z innymi uczniami. Nie żeby oni tego chcieli. Wciąż wierzyli, że zostanie kolejnym Czarnym Panem, więc w większości go unikali. Za wyjątkiem Theo, oczywiście. Theo stał się niemal jego cieniem, rzadko można było teraz zobaczyć Harry'ego samego.

Początkowo Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co z drugim chłopcem zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjaciela, ani nawet kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać, nie wiedział więc, której maski powinien używać przy chłopcu. Nie chciał zachowywać się jak niewinne dziecko przez cały czas spędzony z Theo, ale nie uważał, że słuszne byłoby ukazanie mu swojego prawdziwego oblicza. Więc kilka pierwszych dni głównie milczał i pozwalał Theo mówić. Nie żeby chłopiec był specjalnie gadatliwy, ale mówił dość, by Harry mógł dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej.

Większość czasu spędzali w bibliotece, Theo ucząc się z ich szkolnych podręczników, a Harry szukając informacji o rzeczach, które go zaciekawiły. Po kilku dniach Harry odkrył, że lubił towarzystwo Theo. Chłopiec cichy, dojrzalszy niż większość dzieci w ich wieku i Harry mógł z nim przeprowadzić inteligentną rozmowę. Może i nie czuł się gotowy, aby pokazać chłopcu swoją prawdziwą twarz, ale przynajmniej mógł zachowywać się przy nim swobodniej.

Dzisiaj był jeden z tych rzadkich dni, kiedy Theo nie był z Harrym. Zapomniał o zadaniu domowym, które mieli przygotować na jutro i postanowił zrobić je w swoim pokoju, tłumacząc, że za każdym razem gdy byli razem w bibliotece, nie mógł się skupić, bo rzeczy, o których uczył się Harry, okazywały się być bardziej interesujące.

Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Może i przyzwyczaił się do obecności Theo, ale wciąż był bardzo niezależną osobą i samotnikiem. Lubił spędzać czas sam ze sobą. Na ogół nie przepadał za ludźmi, a więc fakt, że spędzał tyle czasu z Theo, zakrawał jego zdaniem na cud. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że cieszyło go towarzystwo chłopca.

Widząc, że zbliża się godzina policyjna, Harry spakował swoje rzeczy i opuścił bibliotekę. Przebył drogę do pokoju wspólnego, powiedział hasło i wszedł do środka.

Natychmiast wiedział, że coś było inaczej niż zwykle. Poczuł, jak po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz i dyskretnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Od razu rzuciło mu się w oczy, że w pokoju wspólnym nie było nikogo z jego klasy. Potem dostrzegł, że obecni uczniowie zdawali się być podzieleni na dwa obozy. Nie był to wyraźny podział, ale zauważalny, jeśli ktoś wiedział czego szukać. Pomiędzy obiema grupami stało pięciu starszych chłopców, którzy uśmiechali się nieprzyjemnie, spoglądając na niego z wyrazem niechęci i nienawiści na twarzach.

Harry od razu domyślił się, co miało się wydarzyć. Najwyraźniej kilku Ślizgonów nie zamierzało dłużej pozwalać mu bezczynnie obserwować. Zirytowało go to. Miał teraz tylko kilka sekund, aby zdecydować, jak powinien zareagować, aby dobrze wykorzystać zaistniałą sytuację. Musiał szybko podjąć decyzję, czy chciał, aby postrzegali go jako uroczego i niewinnego chłopca, czy aby uznali go za mrocznego i niebezpiecznego. Czy może lepiej byłoby wybrać coś pośrodku? Każdy sposób miał swoje plusy, który jednak byłby najbardziej dla niego korzystny?

Zanim jednak mógł się nad tym lepiej zastanowić, pięciu uczniów stanęło tuż przed nim, a jeden z nich pchnął go na ścianę z wystarczającą siłą, aby jego głowa uderzyła o kamień, sprawiając, że przed oczami zawirowały mu czarne plamy. Dwoje złapało go za ramiona, podczas gdy pozostałych trzech stanęło przed nim, odgradzając go od reszty pokoju.

Harry rozpoznał stojącego pośrodku chłopca. Nazywał się Jugson, był w szóstej klasie i wyglądało na to, że był liderem tego małego gangu.

\- Myślę, że nadszedł czas, abyś nauczył się tutejszych zasad, Potter - powiedział Jugson, próbując brzmieć groźnie. Harry ledwie powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami, cała ta sytuacja była idiotyczna. - Najwyższy czas, abyś zrozumiał, gdzie jest twoje miejsce. Jesteś tylko obrzydliwym półkrwistym, który nie powinien mieć nawet wstępu do Hogwartu, nie mówiąc już o szlachetnym domu Slytherina. Jesteś nikim. Twoje miejsce jest u moich stóp, nie jesteś nawet wart czyścić mi butów. Zrobimy, co będzie konieczne, aby cię tego nauczyć

Mówiąc to, Jugson i jego dwaj towarzysze wyjęli z kieszeni różdżki. Teraz Harry był już naprawdę rozzłoszczony. Zanim Jugson się odezwał, zamierzał zrobić jedynie tyle, aby wyjść z tej sytuacji bez obrażeń, ale teraz miał dość. Był nikim? Jego miejsce było u czyichś stóp? Wiele rzeczy mógł tolerować, ale nie pozwalał się traktować, jakby był gorszy od kogokolwiek innego. W sierocińcu dzieci tak robiły, ponieważ różnił się od nich, a tutaj zamierzali zrobić to samo z powodu jego pochodzenia. Mieszkańcy sierocińca nauczyli się, że lepiej z nim nie zadzierać, wyglądało na to, że uczniowie Hogwartu potrzebowali takiej samej lekcji.

\- Rozumiem - wyszeptał Harry, ale wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym usłyszeli go wyraźnie, a jego głos sprawił, że po wielu plecach przemknął dreszcz. - A kto dokładnie zamierza nauczyć mnie, gdzie jest moje miejsce?

\- Ja! - warknął Jugson, celując w Harry'ego różdżką.

Nagle Harry roześmiał się, zaskakując wszystkich. Był to zimny i okrutny śmiech, pozbawiony wesołości, mrożący krew w żyłach. Kiedy podniósł głowę, jego oczy płonęły, a sadystyczny uśmiech na jego anielskiej twarzy nadawał jej demoniczny wyraz. Na ten widok Jugson i jego dwaj koledzy odruchowo cofnęli się o krok.

Wszyscy obecni wpatrywali się w niego, gdy podniósł obie dłonie i położył je na ramionach chłopców, którzy go trzymali. Chwilę później panującą w pokoju wspólnym ciszę wypełniły ich pełne bólu krzyki. Obaj puścili Harry'ego, tuląc do piersi ramiona, których dotknął. Ci siedzący najbliżej mogli zobaczyć krew sączącą się przez koszule, a kilku dostrzegło nawet wystający z ciała fragment kości. Harry wskazał dłonią w ich kierunku i obaj upadli nieprzytomni na podłogę.

Uporawszy się z tą drobną niedogodnością ograniczającą jego ruchy, skupił uwagę na Jugsonie i jego pozostałych kolegach. Ci dwaj celowali w niego różdżką, ale zanim zdążyli choćby otworzyć usta, by rzucić zaklęcie, oni także leżeli na ziemi z połamanymi nogami. Jeden ruch dłoni Harry'ego wystarczył, by ich krzyki umilkły, kiedy stracili przytomność.

Harry skoncentrował się teraz na Jugsonie, ale kątem oka wciąż obserwował resztę pokoju. Nie umknęła jego uwadze bladość widoczna na twarzach niektórych uczniów, ani też strach w oczach, którego nie potrafili ukryć. Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie sprawiło mu to przyjemności. Strach był takim wspaniałym uczuciem.

\- Więc zamierzasz pokazać mi moje miejsce? - zapytał cicho Jugsona, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Poruszając się z zaskakującą szybkością, stanął naprzeciwko niego i wyjął mu z ręki różdżkę. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

Choć jego głos brzmiał przyjaźnie, ale jego oczy obiecywały cierpienie i z twarzy Jugsona zniknęły wszystkie kolory. Widząc, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, Harry skoncentrował się na swojej magii i zmusił nastolatka, by przed nim uklęknął. Dopóki było to coś prostego, nie potrzebował różdżki i zaklęć, by za pomocą magii osiągnąć to, czego pragnął. Kiedy Jugson znalazł się przed nim na kolanach, Harry bez trudu mógł pogłaskać go po policzku. Był to delikatny i czuły dotyk, co tylko spowodowało, że wyraz jego twarzy wydał się Jugsonowi jeszcze bardziej przerażający.

\- Zirytowałeś mnie trochę, Jugson - poinformował chłopaka Harry, nadal trzymając dłoń na jego policzku. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki oczy Jugsona rozszerzyły się ze strachu. - Byłem usatysfakcjonowany, jedynie obserwując i ucząc się, ale ty popchnąłeś mnie do działania.

Harry zamilkł i ujął rękę Jugsona, podciągnął mu rękaw i położył dłoń na jego lewym przedramieniu. Jego palce zaczęły wodzić po skórze chłopaka, rysując na niej niewidzialny wzór.

\- I po co to wszystko? - kontynuował. - Czy to z powodu mojej krwi? - zapytał, równocześnie skupiając magię na opuszkach swoich palców i sprawiając, że pod wpływem jego dotyku, na skórze Jugsona pojawiły się nacięcia. Rysował na ramieniu chłopaka groteskowy wzór, całkowicie ignorując jego bolesne jęki. - Powiedz mi, co teraz jest warta twoja czysta krew? To nie krew jest najważniejsza, Jugson. Liczy się magia. Rozumiesz mnie? - spytał Harry tonem, jakiego użyłby nauczyciel przepytujący ucznia podczas lekcji.

Ignorując swój ból, Jugson podniósł głowę i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Nie wiedział, czy pytanie nie było retoryczne, ale i tak odpowiedział.

\- Roz-zz-zumiem.

Jakże mógł nie rozumieć, kiedy patrzył w oczy dziecku stojącemu przed nim?

\- Grzeczny chłopiec - wyszeptał Harry, głaszcząc go po policzku, jak gdyby chwalił zwierzątko, które właśnie nauczyło się nowej sztuczki. - Żeby więc nie było wątpliwości, powiedz mi, gdzie jest moje miejsce.

\- Nade mną - odpowiedział bez wahania Jugson i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy spojrzenie Harry'ego ociepliło się odrobinę.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś bystry. Niestety, nie zmienia to faktu, że zirytowałeś mnie wcześniej. Wiesz, że będziesz musiał ponieść tego konsekwencje, prawda?

Jugson skinął potakująco. Może i był w szóstej klasie, ale jakiś wewnętrzny instynkt kazał mu się podporządkować. Uległ mu więc i z opuszczoną głową, czekał na karę.

\- Hmm... Liczę, że nie dasz mi powodu, żebym żałował, że potraktowałem cię tak łagodnie. - Głos Harry'ego był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Kiedy dotknął lewej dłoni Jugsona, wszystkie tworzące ją kości pękły. Szczęśliwie dla Jugsona, poczuł on ból tylko przez kilka sekund, zanim Harry pozbawił go przytomności.

\- Wy - powiedział Harry, patrząc na dziewczynę i dwóch chłopców, którzy siedzieli najbliżej. - Zabierzcie ich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Troje Ślizgonów nie wahało się ani chwili, natychmiast zrobili, jak kazał i minutę później opuścili pokój wspólny, lewitując za sobą pięciu nieprzytomnych chłopców.

Cała ta sytuacja nie trwała więcej niż pięć minut i dokładnie tyle czasu potrzebował Harry, aby ustalić hierarchię w Slytherinie z sobą samym na szczycie. Inni mogli walczyć między sobą o pozycję na niższych stopniach drabiny społecznej, ale najwyżej stali ci najbardziej dla Harry'ego użyteczni i najbliżej z nim związani. Wszystko to zostało postanowione w ciągu tych pięciu minut, a Harry nie musiał nawet wymówić jednego słowa. W końcu był to Slytherin.

Twarz Harry'ego nie ujawniała żadnych emocji, gdy rozglądnął się po pokoju wspólnym, nie wydawał się poruszony tym, co właśnie zrobił. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był delikatny i melodyjny, ciężko było uwierzyć, że taki piękny głos, mógł chwilę wcześniej brzmieć tak zimno i okrutnie. Niektórzy z uczniów jednak pomyśleli, że ten głos pasował do niego. Był jak on sam, kryjący pod osłoną piękna okrutnego i sadystycznego demona, co było jeszcze bardziej przerażające, niż gdyby chłopiec miał twarz potwora.

\- Mam nadzieję, że reszta z was jest równie bystra jak Jugson. Byłbym bardzo niezadowolony, gdybym z powodu głupoty jednego z was został w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzony.

Harry był zadowolony, gdy kilku uczniów skinęło głowami. Inni spoglądali na niego ze zrozumieniem. Nie tracąc czasu, ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Miał książkę, którą zamierzał dzisiaj skończyć, a spędził tu już więcej czasu, niż by chciał.

Nie wiedział tylko, że we wnęce w ścianie, ukryci za gobelinem, całej sytuacji przyglądali się wszyscy pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni, pomijając Theodora.

\- Widziałeś to, Draco? - zapytał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Blaise Zabini. - Co robimy?

Draco spojrzał na pozostałych Ślizgonów, którzy byli tu z nimi i zauważył, że wszyscy, tak samo jak Blaise, czekali na jego odpowiedź. Nie wiedział jednak, co im powiedzieć. Co niby mógł im powiedzieć? Zanim przyjechał do Hogwartu, wszystko sobie zaplanował. Dostanie się do Slytherinu i z łatwością wejdzie na szczyt drabiny społecznej swojego domu. Był przecież Malfoy'em i czarodziejem czystej-krwi, miał zamiar w końcu rządzić Slytherinem, tak samo jak wcześniej jego ojciec. Ale w ciągu zaledwie pięciu minut, wszystko się zmieniło. Może najlepiej będzie, jeśli zapyta o zdanie swojego ojca, on na pewno będzie wiedział, co robić.

\- Nic. Na razie będziemy obserwować i nic nie zrobimy. Podczas przerwy świątecznej porozmawiam z moim ojcem, na pewno będzie wiedział, co powinniśmy zrobić.

Pozostali Ślizgoni pokiwali głowami i dyskretnie opuścili kryjówkę, by udać się do swoich pokoi. Mieli wiele do przemyślenia.

Tej nocy jedynie Harry Potter i Theodore Nott spali spokojnie. Pozostali Ślizgoni za każdym razem, gdy zamknęli oczy, widzieli oczyma wyobraźni twarz o rysach anioła z sadystycznym uśmiechem na ustach i oczami w kolorze śmierci.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kolejnego dnia wszystko w Slytherinie zdawało się być tak, jak zawsze. Harry i Theo nadal siedzieli w pewnym oddaleniu od pozostałych węży, którzy jak zwykle roztaczali wokół siebie aurę wyższości i arogancji. Dla niemal każdego mieszkańca zamku nic się nie zmieniło, jednak Severus Snape zauważył różnicę.

Poprzedniej nocy otrzymał przez sieć Fiuu wiadomość od Poppy, która poinformowała go, że pięciu z jego węży znalazło się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Severus nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, którzy to byli uczniowie. Jugson i reszta jego grupy byli jednymi z najlepszych w klasie. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił się, gdy odmówili jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Zirytowało go to, ale wiedział, że nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Wrócił więc do łóżka, decydując się uważnie obserwować uczniów kolejnego ranka, by uzyskać więcej informacji. Wiedział, że jeśli winni byli Gryfoni, nie będą w stanie tego ukryć. Słowo "subtelność" nie należało do słownika członków tego domu.

Kolejnego ranka nie zauważył żadnej różnicy w zachowaniu innych domów i na pierwszy rzut oka, jego własny także wyglądał normalnie. Ale dla kogoś, kto tak jak on musiał nauczyć się uważnie obserwować swoje otoczenie i zachowania innych, aby przeżyć, oczywiste było, że jego Ślizgoni zmuszali się, by zachowywać się naturalnie. Tylko dwie osoby, Harry Potter i Theodore Nott wydawały się nie silić na spokój, robiąc to, co zwykle. Dziwne zachowanie węży, gdy pięciu z nich znajdowało się właśnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, sprawiło, że obserwował ich z większą uwagą niż zwykle.

Ślizgoni wydawali się być zdenerwowani, a kilku młodszych nie mogło ukryć strachu, który czasem pojawiał się na ich twarzach. Za to w oczach paru starszych uczniów, można było czasem zauważyć podziw, szacunek a czasem niemalże uwielbienie.

Severus zauważył także, że te emocje były widoczne jedynie wtedy, gdy ukradkiem zerkali na dwóch pierwszorocznych. Ledwie mógł ukryć swoje zdumienie. Nie! Nie, to było niemożliwe. Nie do pomyślenia! Wniosek, który sam się nasuwał, był kompletnie nierealny. Potter był w pierwszej klasie, nie mógł przecież wysłać pięciu starszych uczniów do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. _Ale_ , wyszeptał cichy głos w jego głowie _, twoi_ _Ś_ _lizgoni dziwnie się zachowują i te spojrzenia... Poza tym pamiętasz sierociniec, prawda?_ Pewien był, że ten głos drwił sobie z niego. Nie mógł jednak wymyślić logicznego argumentu, przeczącemu tej teorii i choć pragnąłby, aby tak nie było, nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, co usłyszał w sierocińcu.

Obserwował swoje węże przez resztę dnia i spojrzenia w stronę Pottera nie ustały. W porze lanczu, kiedy pięciu Ślizgonów opuściło Skrzydło Szpitalne i dołączyło do pozostałych członków swojego domu, Severus uważnie obserwował ich interakcję. Niemalże wybałuszył oczy, gdy zauważył, że usiedli oni do stołu, a inni przesunęli się, by zrobić dla nich miejsce, dopiero gdy Potter skinął im głową.

Było to potwierdzenie, którego potrzebował. Jak jednak Potter tego dokonał? Ta myśl męczyła go przez resztę dnia, aż nadszedł czas na lekcję Eliksirów z pierwszorocznymi Ślizgonami.

Potter, jak po każdej lekcji, oddał idealnie uwarzony eliksir i Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zatrzymaniem chłopca. Odkąd Potter przybył do Hogwartu, kusiło go, aby dać bachorowi szlaban, nieważne za co i teraz miał przed sobą idealną okazję.

\- Potter, zostań po lekcji.

Potter skinął głową i spakował swoje rzeczy, mówiąc Nottowi, że zobaczy go później. Kiedy uczniowie opuścili klasę, podszedł do biurka nauczyciela, przyglądając mu się wyczekująco.

\- Tej nocy pięciu uczniów znalazło się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z połamanymi kośćmi - zaczął Severus, licząc, że Potter zdradzi się w jakiś sposób mową ciała, ale jedyną reakcją chłopca było uniesienie brwi. - Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Severus wiedział, że to był on, nie wiedział tylko, jak to zrobił i brakowało mu dowodu. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli przyprze Pottera do muru, przyzna się on, albo przynajmniej wymknie mu się coś znaczącego.

Mógłby przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy, zobaczył uśmiech przemykający przez twarz chłopca, ale kiedy znów na niego spojrzał, widać na niej było tylko dezorientację.

\- Czy chcę powiedzieć coś na temat tych pięciu uczniów? Nie, profesorze, nie sądzę, żebym rozmawiał z którymkolwiek z nim dłużej niż pięć minut. Theo i ja usłyszeliśmy dziś podczas śniadania coś na temat pojedynku pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, który źle się skończył...

Gdyby sytuacja była inna i jego rozmówcą nie był Potter, Severus podziwiałby jego umiejętność kłamania bez bezpośredniego mówienia nieprawdy. Był bardzo dobry w legilimencji i na ile tylko mógł stwierdzić bez wkraczania do umysłu Pottera, chłopiec powiedział prawdę. Niecałą prawdę, rzeczywiście, ale i tak nie skłamał wprost.

Severus wiedział, że trzeba było byś doskonałym manipulatorem, aby być w stanie kłamać, mówiąc równocześnie tylko prawdę i nie był pewien, co powinien czuć, wiedząc, że stojący przed nim chłopiec mógł to zrobić. Chłopiec, który miał zaledwie jedenaście lat.

Nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł przestać myśleć o sierocińcu i pani Brown, ani o tamtej rozmowie z Potterem. To nie mogło być normalne, że dziecko przypominało mu tak bardzo Czarnego Pana.

\- Wynoś cię - wyszeptał Severus, patrząc na tę anielską twarz. Tym razem byłe pewien, że zobaczył na niej uśmiech, jednak to śmiech, który usłyszał, zanim za chłopcem zamknęły się drzwi, przyprawił go o dreszcz. Nie pierwszy raz Severus przeklął dzień, w którym odwiedził ten sierociniec.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus czekał w pokoju nauczycielskim, aż wszyscy profesorowie zjawią się na spotkanie. Zauważył, że mistrz eliksirów wydawał się być roztargniony i wyraźnie czymś poruszony. Mówiąc sobie w duchu, że musi porozmawiać z nim pod koniec zebrania, przywołał do siebie uwagę profesorów. Jak zwykle zaczęli od starszych klas, dzięki czemu ci uczący tylko uczniów od trzeciego roku wzwyż, mogli wyjść, kiedy zaczęli omawiać drugie i pierwsze klasy, z którymi nie mieli do czynienia.

Nieco ponad dwie godziny później dotarli wreszcie do pierwszej klasy. Albus musiał przyznać, że był ciekaw, jak młody Harry przystosował się do życia w szkole. Nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości, chłopiec był całkiem inny, niż się spodziewali.

\- Czy któryś z pierwszorocznych ujawnił jakiś wyjątkowy talent? - zapytał.

Było to zwyczajowe pytanie, które zadawał każdego roku, tak samo jak robili to przed nim inni dyrektorowie. Nie każdego roku zdarzał im się uczeń, który wybijał się ponad swoich rówieśników, ale czasami któryś z nich był wyjątkowo utalentowany w pewnej dziedzinie. Profesorowie zawsze obserwowali takich uczniów i zachęcali ich do samodzielnej nauki. Albus doskonale pamiętał te dzieci, jednym z nich był Severus Snape, geniusz w zakresie eliksirów, który w wieku jedenastu lat był lepszy niż wielu szóstoklasistów. Kolejnym był James Potter, jego dziedziną była transmutacja, potrafił dokonać dzięki niej rzeczy, które nawet jego zaskakiwały. I była, oczywiście, Lily Potter, której specjalnością były zaklęcia. Nie było czaru, którego nie potrafiła rzucić.

Choć jednak zadawał to pytanie co roku, tym razem był wyjątkowo zainteresowany odpowiedzią. Czy Harry odziedziczył talent swojej matki, czy ojca? Czy może okaże się najlepszy w całkiem innej dziedzinie? Ledwie mógł zapanować nad swoją ciekawością, zauważył jednak, że profesorowie wyraźnie się ożywili, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się chętny, by zacząć. W końcu pierwsza okazała się być Minerva, która wyjęła coś z kieszeni i położyła to na środku stołu.

\- Minerva? - spytał Albus, próbując zgadnąć, co jego długoletnia przyjaciółka robi.

\- To zostało wykonane przez ucznia na jego pierwszej lekcji transmutacji.

Albus uniósł brwi i podniósł coś, co okazało się być igłą. Przyjrzał jej się z bliska i wytrzeszczył oczy. Miał w ręku prawdziwe dzieło sztuki.

Zaciekawione spojrzenia, jakie otrzymał, potwierdziły, że nie udało mu się ukryć zdumienia i podziwu. Wiedząc, że pozostali profesorowie nie zrozumieją, jeśli nie zobaczą tego na własne oczy, przekazał igłę siedzącemu po jego lewej stronie Filiusowi. Ku zadowoleniu Albusa, nauczyciel zaklęć sam też nie mógł zamaskować wyrazu zdumienia. Gdy wszyscy oglądnęli igłę, zapytał:

\- Kto?

\- Nie rozpoznałeś inicjałów? - zapytała z uśmiechem Minerva. - H. J. P., Harry James Potter. Już za pierwszym podejściem udało mu się dokonać pełnej transmutacji, tak samo też zdołał zamienić igłę z powrotem w zapałkę. Spędził potem resztę lekcji, bawiąc się swoją igłą i zmieniając ją na różne sposoby. To ja powiedziałam mu, że powinien spróbować zmienić jej wygląd, ale nie spodziewałam się takiego rezultatu. Nigdy nie widziałam nikogo z takim talentem.

Albus nigdy jeszcze nie widział jej tak podekscytowanej, praktycznie tryskała energią. Usłyszał cichy śmiech Filiusa i zobaczył, jak niewielki profesor kręci głową.

\- Najwyraźniej nie tylko moje lekcje są dla niego dziecinnie łatwe. Przysiąc mógłbym, że nudzi się na nich jak mops. Nie sądzę, żeby któreś z dotychczasowych zadań stanowiło dla niego wyzwanie.

Inni profesorowie włączyli się do rozmowy, także twierdząc, że Harry był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w swojej klasie. Tylko Severus i Quirrell nic nie powiedzieli, ale jeśli o chodzi o tego ostatniego, Albus winił głównie jego problem z jąkaniem. Pół godziny później, z czego dobre dziesięć minut zajęła rozmowa jedynie o Harrym, Albus zakończył spotkanie i odesłał profesorów, prosząc Severusa, by został jeszcze na chwilę.

\- Wyglądasz na roztargnionego, czy coś się stało? - spytał Albus, gdy już zostali sami.

\- To ten bachor. Wszystkie jego eliksiry są idealne.

Albus westchnął. Nie często zdarzali się uczniowie posiadający wyjątkowy talent w więcej niż jednej dziedzinie. Ostatni taki uczęszczał do Hogwartu ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Dziwne, jak nowe podobieństwa wciąż się pojawiały.

\- Czy to tylko cię rozproszyło?

Albus był pewien, że chodziło o coś więcej. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zapyta wprost, niczego się nie dowie. Severus nie był zbyt wylewny. Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, westchnął i odparł w końcu:

\- Pięciu Ślizgonów trafiło ostatniej nocy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wiem, że to był on, dyrektorze. Jestem tego pewien.

\- Masz na to dowód? - spytał spokojnym głosem Albus, choć wątpił w to. Tom także nigdy nie zostawiał dowodów.

\- Dowód? Oczywiście, że nie mam! - prawie warknął Severus. - Albusie, ten chłopiec budzi we mnie niepokój - przyznał głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. Albus ledwie powstrzymał uśmiech.

Pięćdziesiąt lat temu sam był na miejscu Severusa Snape'a, myśląc podobnie o innym czarnowłosym chłopcu z anielską twarzą i zimnymi oczami.

Jednak pomimo tylu podobieństw pomiędzy tymi dwoma chłopcami, Albus nadal miał nadzieję, ponieważ widział pomiędzy nimi niemalże tyle samo różnic. Może lepiej by było, gdyby skupił się na tym, co ich różniło w nadziei, że historia się nie powtórzy. W końcu jeden z nich był Czarnym Panem, ale drugi Wybawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata.


	6. T M R

**Rozdział 6 - T. M. R.**

Harry obudził się z obolałym karkiem, przez chwilę nie pamiętając, dlaczego znalazł się w takim położeniu.

Wczoraj był ostatni dzień przed przerwą świąteczną z okazji obchodów Jul. Pożegnał się więc z Theo i gdy okazało się, że był jedynym Ślizgonem, który został w zamku, postanowił zrobić sobie długą kąpiel we wnętrzu swojego kufra. Po niej zdecydował się pozostać w środku, wziął więc do ręki książkę i rozsiadł się na fotelu w salonie, gdzie najwyraźniej zasnął, czego efektem był zesztywniały kark.

Ostatnie kilka miesięcy było spokojne, za co Harry był wdzięczny. Najbardziej ekscytującym wydarzeniem w tym czasie były lekcje latania. Wyglądało na to, że członkowie jego domu zrozumieli lekcję i przynajmniej na razie zachowywali się bez zarzutu. Pewien był, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał przypomnieć ją jakiemuś idiocie. W obecnej sytuacji miał nadzieję, że nie stanie się to wkrótce. Od czasu, gdy zatrzymał go w klasie po lekcji eliksirów, profesor Snape nie odezwał się do niego ani razu, ale Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna go obserwuje. Zdawał sobie sprawę z niechęci, jaką żywił do niego profesor i wiedział, że mężczyzna winił go za to, co stało się z Jugsonem i jego przyjaciółmi. Dlatego też pilnował, by zawsze mieć na twarzy swoją dziecinną maskę, zwłaszcza jeśli profesor był w pobliżu. Wolałby więc, aby nikt w najbliższym czasie nie sprawiał mu problemów, dając mu okazję do przypadkowego ujawnienia czegoś więcej przed Snape'em.

Zaskoczyło go jednak zachowanie Jugsona. Zamiast unikać go jak ognia i planować zemstę, chłopak zaczął spędzać z nim więcej czasu. Był przy jego boku niemalże tak często jak Theo.

Co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, przysiadał się do nich w bibliotece. Zwykle zajmował się odrabianiem zadania domowego, ale pewnego razu widząc nad czym pracuje Harry i zrozumiawszy, że chłopiec interesuje się runami, zaproponował swoją pomoc. Zaoferował się sprawdzić runy, które Harry już nauczył się rysować lub rzeźbić i był nawet chętny pożyczyć mu swoje notatki z lekcji, aby chłopiec mógł lepiej zrozumieć ten przedmiot.

Harry zgodził się na to, ciekaw, czego chciał Jugson, ale jak dotąd chłopak jedynie odrabiał zadania i rozmawiał z nim o runach. Musiał przyznać, że rozmowy te były interesujące, ponieważ runy były ulubionych przedmiotem Jugsona, wiedział więc bardzo dużo na ten temat.

Harry przeciągnął się i poszedł do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Uwielbiał zamek, ale cieszył się, że nareszcie miał czas tylko dla siebie i mógł w głębi własnego kufra zrzucić wszystkie maski. Ale choć chętnie spędziłby w środku całe ferie, wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić i opuścił go w końcu, aby udać się na lancz.

Ponieważ jedynie kilku uczniów pozostało w Hogwarcie na święta, profesorowie postanowili, że wszyscy będą jedli wspólnie przy jednym stole. Celem tego zabiegu było podobno zachęcenie ich do poznania nowych osób i spędzenia wspólnie czasu, niezależnie od domu, do którego przynależeli.

Dla Harry'ego nie miało to znaczenia. Inni uczniowie trzymali się od niego z daleka, większość z nich wierzyła, że był kolejnym Czarnym Panem, pomimo że odkąd zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie, zachowywał się wzorowo. Zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście byli wystarczająco głupi, aby uwierzyć w coś takiego, czy jedynie udawali, aby nikt nie posądził ich o wspieranie _mrocznego_ _Ś_ _lizgona_ _._ Nie mógł się zdecydować, co było gorsze: głupota czy tchórzostwo. Miał przecież jedenaście lat! Co oni sobie myśleli, że wieczorami przesiadywał z Theo w swoim pokoju, planując przejęcie władzy nad światem?

Mamrocząc pod nosem coś o kretynach, postanowił usiąść bliżej profesorów i wybrał krzesło obok Quirrella. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jego aura działała na niego uspokajająco. Podejrzewał, że powodem była magia mężczyzny. Miał przeczucie, że używał on masek nie rzadziej, niż on sam.

Przywitał się z profesorami i zaczął jeść. Nie mając ochoty przebywać w towarzystwie dłużej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne, skończył raczej szybko, po czym udał się prosto do biblioteki. Teraz, gdy zamek opustoszał, mógł do woli buszować wśród książek. Żałował, że nie mógł przeszukać działu książek zakazanych, ale wątpił, by którykolwiek profesor dał mu na to pozwolenie. Nieważne jak uzdolniony, wciąż był jedynie pierwszorocznym i bez wątpienia uznaliby, że był na to zbyt młody. Ale i tak miał do dyspozycji tysiące innych książek i nie zamierzał zmarnować takiej okazji.

W odległym kącie biblioteki, Harry znalazł stojący przy oknie niewielki stół z wygodnym fotelem. Miejsce to znajdowało się wystarczająco daleko od głównej części biblioteki, by dać iluzję prywatności i szybko stało się jego ulubionym.

Harry łatwo wpadł w rutynę. Poranki i wieczory spędzał w swoim kufrze, lancz i obiad jadł w Wielkiej Sali, a popołudniami przesiadywał w bibliotece.

Tam właśnie pewnego popołudnia znalazł go profesor Quirrell. Harry był tak zaabsorbowany czytaniem książki na temat Obrony przed Czarną Magią, że zauważył go dopiero, gdy mężczyzna trzykrotnie zawołał jego imię.

\- Harry...

Harry uniósł głowę znad książki i spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Widok profesora Quirrella zaskoczył go. Jego głos był trochę inny niż zwykle, głębszy i miał w sobie coś, czego Harry nie potrafił zidentyfikować, a co usłyszał także podczas pierwszej w tym roku lekcji Obrony.

\- Profesorze - odpowiedział, odkładając książkę na stół i odchylając się wygodnie w fotelu.

\- Zawołałem cię dwukrotnie i nawet nie zauważyłeś - poinformował go profesor, unosząc pytająco brew, wyraźnie czekając na wyjaśnienie.

\- Och, przepraszam za to, profesorze - powiedział Harry z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Byłem całkowicie zaabsorbowany książką.

Quirrell wyjął różdżkę i wyczarował fotel podobny do tego, na którym siedział Harry, po czym sam usiadł i spojrzał na Harry'ego z ciekawością.

\- _Magiczne sposoby obrony, tom II._ Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zobaczę ucznia pierwszej klasy czytającego tę książkę, zwłaszcza ze zrozumieniem. Jest jakiś powód, dla którego czytasz te właśnie dzieło, zamiast z innymi uczniami bawić się na śniegu?

Harry uważnie przyglądał się swojemu nauczycielowi. Mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył w jego brązowych oczach czerwony refleks. Poza tym jednak Quirrell wydawał się być rzeczywiście zainteresowany odpowiedzią i z jakiegoś powodu Harry nie czuł potrzeby noszenia przy nim swojej dziecinnej maski.

\- Nie jestem specjalnie towarzyską osobą - odparł w końcu beznamiętnym tonem.

Quirrell uniósł brew.

\- Och? Nie wyglądasz na takiego - powiedział, nie odwracając od Harry'ego wzroku. - Z moich obserwacji wynika, że Nott zachowuje się niemalże jak twój cień. Jugson także spędza z tobą dużo czasu.

Cała uwaga Harry'ego była teraz skupiona na profesorze. Wiedział, że Snape zawsze miał go na oku, ale nie zauważył, że Quirrell także go obserwował. Nie był pewien, co na ten temat myśleć.

\- Hmm, nie wiedziałem, że poświęca mi pan tyle uwagi - skomentował, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy profesora i znów mógłby przysiąc, że ujrzał w jego oczach czerwień. Kontynuował, nie dając profesorowi szansy na odpowiedź. - Uczęszczał pan do Hogwartu, profesorze?

Quirrell uniósł brew. Nie widział, jaki związek miało to pytanie z ich dotychczasową rozmową, ale i tak odpowiedział.

\- Tak.

\- Rozumiem - niemalże wyszeptał Harry. - A w którym był pan domu?

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Quirrell odparł:

\- W Slytherinie.

Przez ułamek sekundy usta Harry'ego wygięły się w uśmiech, ale po chwili jego twarz znów była bez wyrazu.

\- Musi więc pan wiedzieć, jak ten dom funkcjonuje: hierarchia, maski, władza, pozory i sojusze. To są fundamenty Slytherinu. Ojciec Theodora Notta jest w Azkabanie, ponieważ nie zaprzeczył, że służył Czarnemu Panu i choć taka lojalność jest godna podziwu, jego rodzina musiała ponieść konsekwencje. Ministerstwo skonfiskowało większą część ich majątku, a przyjaciele z dnia na dzień odwrócili się od nich. W końcu po wydaniu tysięcy galeonów na łapówki, aby pozostać z dala od Azkabanu, nie mogli być widziani w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy nie wyparli się więzi z Czarnym Panem. Oczywiście, tego samego nauczyli swoje dzieci, przez co Theodore Nott znalazł się automatycznie na samym spodzie hierarchii, pozbawiony władzy i wpływów. Proszę mi powiedzieć, profesorze, czy to nie naturalne, że Theodore zdecydował się na zawarcie przyjaźni z kimś, kogo sytuacja była podobna?

Zamilkli na chwilę, jedynie uważnie się sobie przyglądając. W końcu Quirrell skinął głową.

\- Możliwe. Nie wyjaśnia to jednak, dlaczego Jugson spędza z tobą tyle czasu, ani także czemu ty zaakceptowałeś towarzystwo syna znanego i lojalnego Śmierciożercy.

Harry pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Cieszyła go ta rozmowa, a nieczęsto czyjeś towarzystwo sprawiało mu przyjemność. Niemal bezwiednie pozwolił wszystkim swoim maskom zniknąć. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz zrobił coś takiego w obecności drugiej osoby.

\- Dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, dlatego wciąż nie wiem wielu rzeczy, które dla innych są oczywiste. Theodore wychował się w Czarodziejskim Świecie - powiedział Harry tonem sugerującym, że powinno to wszystko wyjaśnić. Był pewien, że jeśli tylko poprawnie odczytał profesora, ten go zrozumie.

\- Nawet jeśli jest on synem Śmierciożercy? - zapytał Quirrell, unosząc brew.

\- Tak długo, jak ktoś jest użyteczny, nie dbam o to, skąd pochodzi i kim jest. Jakie znaczenie ma fakt, że jego ojciec jest lojalny wobec Czarnego Pana, skoro jego syn będzie mi wierny? - Harry uśmiechał się lekko, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

Profesor Quirrell był całkowicie skupiony na Harrym, obserwując każdy jego gest i każdy wyraz twarzy. W jego oczach pojawiło się zainteresowanie, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź Harry'ego.

\- A Jugson? - spytał, nie starając się nawet ukryć ciekawości. Ledwo powstrzymał dreszcz, gdy Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Nigdy nie sądził, że usłyszy taki śmiech z ust dziecka. Był on okrutny, zimny i mroczny, jednak równocześnie uwodzicielski i musiał wysilić wolę, by przypomnieć sobie, że siedzący przed nim chłopiec miał zaledwie jedenaście lat.

\- Jugson... No cóż, Jugson został wprowadzony w błąd i z tego powodu zaczął wierzyć w coś niedorzecznego. Ja jedynie pokazałem mu, jak jest naprawdę.

Uśmiech Harry'ego stał się sadystyczny. Quirrell był przekonany, że wiązało się to z ekstremalnym okrucieństwem. Przypomniał sobie, że na początku roku kilku Ślizgonów trafiło do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie wiedział jednak nadal, jak Harry poradził sobie sam przeciwko pięciu starszym Ślizgonom i czego dotyczył ten konflikt.

\- Och? - spytał. Wiedział, że chłopiec do niczego się nie przyzna, ale mógł powiedzieć mu, z jakiego powodu Jugson i jego koledzy znaleźli się u pielęgniarki. - Czego dotyczyło to nieporozumienie?

Harry znów się zaśmiał, a jego śmiech ponownie przyprawił Quirrella o dreszcz.

\- Jugson wpadł na absurdalny pomysł, że jest lepszy ode mnie jedynie dlatego, że posiada czystą krew. - Na twarz Harry'ego powrócił sadystyczny uśmiech, a jego uczy płonęły, niezaprzeczalnie teraz podobne do promienia klątwy _Avada Kedavra._ Z wydobytymi przez słońce krwawymi refleksami we włosach, wyglądał jak anioł śmierci. Quirrell nie mógłby oderwać od niego oczu, nawet gdyby tego chciał. - Jedynie pokazałem mu, że się mylił.

Krótki śmiech wymknął się z ust profesora. Szybko jednak zapanował nad sobą i nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego, odparł:

\- Rozumiem.

I tak było istotnie. Nadal nie widział, żeby uczeń pierwszej klasy wyszedł zwycięsko z konfrontacji z pięcioma starszymi uczniami. Nie miał pojęcia, co Harry im zrobił, ale cokolwiek to było, ustaliło hierarchię w Slytherinie i wyjaśniało zachowanie uczniów w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. A na dodatek, Harry zdołał zmusić zwolennika wyższości czystej krwi do podporządkowania się jedenastoletniemu czarodziejowi pół-krwi.

Były tylko dwie możliwości, albo Harry wystraszył go, by zdobyć jego posłuszeństwo, albo zaimponował mu na tyle, że chłopak nie dbał już dłużej o jego nieczystą krew. Podejrzewał, że chodziło o mieszankę obu, co tylko podsyciło jego ciekawość. Jak siedzący przed nim chłopiec wystraszył cały dom? Z tego co widział, Harry był idealnym Ślizgonem i nie miał wątpliwości, że mógł rządzić swoim domem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że stanie się to tak wcześnie.

Wiedział, że gdyby teraz zapytał, chłopiec nie przyznałby się do niczego, ale może później, gdy nie będzie już jego profesorem, uda mu się namówić Harry'ego, by opowiedział, co zrobił.

Kolejne kilka minut spędzili w komfortowej ciszy, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Wkrótce jednak Quirrell przypomniał sobie coś z wypowiedzi Harry'ego.

\- Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że ojciec Notta _jest_ lojalny wobec Czarnego Pana, nie że był. Uważasz, że Śmierciożercy wciąż są wierni martwemu panu?

Quirrell nie wiedział, jak opisać spojrzenie, którym obrzucił go Harry. Była w nim nieufność, rozczarowanie, podekscytowanie i zapał.

\- Profesorze, nie może pan przecież naprawdę wierzyć, że Voldemort jest martwy. Ten człowiek był najbardziej błyskotliwym i przerażającym Czarnym Panem w ciągu ostatnich pięciuset lat. Czy naprawdę wierzy pan, że coś tak zwyczajnego jak śmierć mogło go powstrzymać? A tym bardziej, że zabiło go roczne dziecko? Nie mam wątpliwości, że on nadal żyje.

Quirrell musiał powstrzymać uśmiech samozadowolenia, który chciał wkraść się na jego usta. Nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo zadowolony będzie z faktu, że Harry nie uważał go za martwego, że uważał go za błyskotliwego i przerażającego. Zadziwiająco, poczuł się dumny z siebie.

\- Nie przeraża cię to? - zapytał z ciekawością. Większość ludzi trzęsłaby się ze strachu na myśl, że Czarny Pan, który próbował ich zabić, nadal był żywy. Jednak Harry wydawał się tym wcale nie przejmować.

\- Czemu miałoby? - odpowiedział pytaniem Harry i Quirrell musiał przyznać, że jego zaskoczony wyraz twarzy wyglądał uroczo.

\- Cóż, próbował cię przecież zabić - powiedział Quirrell tonem, który jasno wskazywał, że uważał Harry'ego za szaleńca, albo przynajmniej kogoś znajdującego się na prostej drodze do obłędu.

\- Wiem, ale nadal nie widzę teraz powodu do strachu. Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, kim jest Voldemort. To przecież nie może być jego prawdziwe imię, a nie znalazłem o nim żadnych konkretnych informacji. Wszyscy mówią jedynie, że walczył o czystość krwi, ale mnie osobiście ciężko w to uwierzyć. Jeśli był czystej-krwi, to czemu miałby ukrywać swoje prawdziwe imię? Byłby dumny, że jego ród był szanowany i uwielbiany, że to jego nazwiska się obawiano. A jeśli był pół-krwi lub mugolakiem, czemu miałby walczyć po stronie filozofii, która klasyfikowała go jako obywatela niższego rzędu? To nie ma sensu. Wie pan, chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Nawet jeśli z jakiś nieznanych mi powodów nadal chce mnie zabić i tak tego pragnę. Czy może sobie pan wyobrazić wiedzę, którą może on posiadać?

Harry miał nieco rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Quirrell podejrzewał, że gdyby chłopiec zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, byłby mocno zażenowany, choć dla niego mina ta wydawała się bardziej urocza, niż powinna. Nie chcąc teraz nad tym rozmyślać, skierował swoje myśli w inną stronę.

\- Nawet jeśli zabił twoich rodziców? - zapytał Quirrell, próbując zrozumieć tok rozumowania dziecka.

\- Trwała wojna - odpowiedział Harry. Jego dotychczasowy wyraz twarzy został zastąpiony przez poważniejszą minę. Zachowanie tego chłopca nadal go zaskakiwało. - Moi rodzice znali ryzyko, świadomie zdecydowali się walczyć. Nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, że zgadzam się z ideałami, za które walczyli, jako że nie wiem nawet, co chciała osiągnąć ich strona. Nie czuję wobec Voldemora nienawiści za zabicie ich, ani go za to nie winię. Szanuję go za to, co osiągnął i za wiedzę i potęgę, którą posiada. Ale nie mogę także powiedzieć, że się z nim zgadzam, ponieważ nie wiem także, za co on walczył.

\- Nawet jeśli zabijał? Torturował? - dopytywał się Quirrell. Harry go nie nienawidził. Nie oczekiwał tego. On sam nigdy nie znał swojej matki, ale nadal nienawidził swojego ojca za to, że ich zostawił. Jednak Harry nawet go nie obwiniał i nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie go nienawidzili i czuli przed nim strach. Jednak siedzące przed nim dziecko, choć miało ku temu wiele powodów, nie żywiło do niego żadnych negatywnych uczuć.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie przeszkadza mi to - odpowiedział Harry, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się ten sadystyczny uśmiech, który nigdy nie powinien być widziany na twarzy dziecka. - Wierzę, że Voldemort był zwykle raczej litościwy - dodał.

Quirrell musiał powstrzymać się od wytrzeszczenia na niego oczu. _On_ był litościwy? To jakby powiedzieć, że bazyliszki były niewielkimi, uroczymi wężykami, dementorzy uwielbiali przytulanie, a smok nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. Było to niedomówienie tak ogromne, że nie miało ono żadnego sensu, niezależnie od punktu widzenia. Podejrzewał, że jego twarz przybrała niedowierzający wyraz (i kto mógł go za to winić, usłyszawszy to samo, co on), ponieważ Harry dodał:

\- Nieważne kim byli, Voldemort zawsze w końcu ich zabijał. Są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć. Nie sądzę, żebym ja potrafił być tak litościwy.

I Quirrell mu uwierzył, choć śmierć była czymś, czego od zawsze się lękał. Bez trudu dał się przekonać, że siedzący przed nim demon, bo czymże innym mógłby być, był zdolny udowodnić każdemu, że śmierć była aktem miłosierdzia. Że śmierć była wytchnieniem. Oczy Harry'ego były tak pełne zrozumienia, że musiał się zastanowić, czy ten chłopiec już zabił? Czy kiedyś już torturował kogoś, aż ten błagał o śmierć, po to tylko by mu odmówić? Co ciekawe, nietrudno byłoby mu uwierzyć, że tak. I część jego - ta, która była tak samo sadystyczna i pokręcona - chciała zaśmiać się radośnie. Mały Wybawca Jasnej Strony był taki sam jak on. Nie mógł całkowicie zamaskować mrocznego, zimnego śmiechu, który wymknął mu się z ust i zobaczył, że Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Jednak tym razem nie był to wcześniejszy sadystyczny uśmiech. Tym razem był on ciepły, nadając Harry'emu niewiarygodnie niewinny wyraz, co jedynie przekonało Quirrella, że chłopiec mógł stać się bardziej niebezpieczny niż ktokolwiek, kogo znał. W końcu nie ma nic bardziej przerażającego od potwora, który wygląda jak anioł.

Obaj zamilkli na chwilę, zagubieni we własnych myślach. Quirrell nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedzieli, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze z wcześniejszej wypowiedzi Harry'ego, co przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Powiedziałeś, że dowiedziałeś się, że jesteś czarodziejem zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu? Co myślisz o Czarodziejskim Świecie? Jak się przystosowałeś?

Harry ponownie skupił na nim swoją uwagę i Quirrell pomyślał, że gdyby był kimś innym, odwróciłby wzrok. Nie sądził, aby wielu ludzi mogło przez dłuższy czas spoglądać w te oczy. Nie odwrócił jednak wzroku, mógł więc dostrzec emocje, które pojawiły się w nich przez chwilę. Harry zdawał się podjąć jakąś decyzję i odpowiedział:

\- Dorastałem w sierocińcu dla chłopców. Ledwo starczało pieniędzy, aby wszystkich wykarmić. Nigdy nie myślałem na poważnie, że magia może być prawdziwa. Oczywiście, wiedziałem, że jestem od nich inny. - W tym momencie Harry nie próbował nawet ukryć pogardy w swoim głosie, co spowodowało, że Quirrell spojrzał na niego ciekawie. Harry dostrzegł to i wyjaśnił: - Nigdy nie tracili okazji, aby powiedzieć mi, jakim byłem dziwakiem i pokazać, że są lepsi ode mnie, że nie jestem nic wart. Dostali tę samą lekcję, co Jugson.

Quirrell poczuł, że niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Chłopiec rzeczywiście był bardzo podobny do niego samego, kiedy był młodszy. Nie sądził jednak, aby on sam był w wieku Harry'ego tak spragniony krwi lub też zdolny wyglądać tak anielsko niewinnie. Kiedy był młodszy posiadał bardziej mroczną urodę, która jedynie wzrosła z biegiem lat.

\- Wierzę, że dość dobrze się przystosowałem - ciągnął Harry. - Lekcje są łatwe. Jednak niektóre rzeczy wciąż mnie dezorientują.

Quirrell ledwie zdołał ukryć swoje zaskoczenie. Dla kogoś takiego jak Harry przyznanie się do czegoś, co mogło potencjalnie być jego słabością, wymagało pewnej dozy zaufania. Po części czuł się dumny, że ten młody geniusz mu ufał.

\- Co cię dezorientuje? - spytał.

Szczerze pragnął poznać odpowiedź, licząc, że mógł pomóc wyjaśnić kilka spraw. Pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy sam wkroczył do Czarodziejskiego Świata. Z trudem ukrył swój szok, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z kierunku, w którym biegły jego myśli. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio chciał komuś pomóc. Naprawdę pomóc, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, to nie mógł sobie także przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz był zainteresowany rozmową z kimś, choć nie było to nic zaskakującego. Znalezienie kogoś, z kim można poprowadzić stymulującą konwersację staje się dość problematyczne, gdy połowa ludzi, z którymi ma się do czynienia, klęczy przed tobą na kolanach, trzęsąc się ze strachu, a reszta płacze, błagając o litość lub nazywając go potworem.

\- Na przykład pana przedmiot. - Melodyjny głos Harry'ego wyrwał go z zamyślenia i spędził chwilę, analizując jego słowa.

\- Mój przedmiot? - zapytał, nieco zdezorientowany. Zdawało się, że nie mógł tego uniknąć. Przy Harrym nie czuł potrzeby, by ukrywać swoje emocje i każda maska wydawała się być zbędna. - Nie zauważyłem, żebyś miał jakiekolwiek problemy z moim przedmiotem. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Bo nie mam. Nie chodzi o same lekcje. Pierwszego dnia w klasie spytałem pana, czym jest Czarna Magia i odpowiedź, którą otrzymałem, nie była ani trochę satysfakcjonująca. A jeśli prawdą jest, że są one zakazane tylko dlatego, że można za ich pomocą kogoś skrzywdzić, to czuję się tylko jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. Jaki ma sens zabranianie używania czegoś tylko dlatego, że dana rzecz może posłużyć do wyrządzenia komuś krzywdy? To idiotyczne. Mogę wymyślić co najmniej cztery sposoby, aby zabić kogoś za pomocą pióra, a nikt nie zabrania nam ich używać, prawda?

Kiedy Harry skończył mówić, oddychał głębiej, jego policzki zaróżowiły się, a oczy błyszczały. Jasne było, że to wszystko było dla niego frustrujące i Quirrell doskonale go rozumiał. Pamiętał, że sam miał podobne wątpliwości, choć sam był nieco starszy, gdy zaczął zadawać te same pytania.

\- Och, wymyśliłeś zaledwie cztery sposoby na zabicie kogoś za pomocą pióra? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem, takim tonem, jakby pytał o temperaturę, jednak w jego oczach niezaprzeczalnie migotało rozbawienie.

Najwyraźniej Harry to zauważył, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się psotny uśmiech i odparł:

\- Cóż, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym głębiej, po prostu przypomniałem sobie najbardziej podstawowe sposoby, wie pan? Na przykład, można dźgnąć kogoś przez ucho, oko lub nos. Przez usta też zadziała.

\- Hmm, bardzo dobrze, ale zapomniałeś o jeszcze jednym najprostszym: dźgnąć kogoś w szyję.

\- Ma pan rację, profesorze, o tym nie pomyślałem. Wie pan, powinniśmy zawiadomić Ministerstwo. Na pewno bez zwłoki zakażą używania piór. Ja osobiście będę spać spokojniej w nocy, wiedząc, że na świecie jest mniej groźnych Mrocznych Artefaktów.

Pięć sekund minęło, zanim Harry stracił panowanie nad sobą i wybuchnął śmiechem. Quirrell także nie był w stanie dłużej powstrzymać swojego rozbawienia i zaśmiał się cicho. Dawno już nic, co nie dotyczyło tortur, nie rozbawiło go tak szczerze.

Po chwili obaj zdołali się opanować, ale rozbawienie w ich oczach wciąż było jasno widoczne. Quirrell widząc, że Harry się uspokoił, skupił się znów na ich rozmowie.

\- Kiedy byłem młodszy, zadawałem te same pytania - powiedział poważnym tonem. - Mroczne Sztuki to bardzo niebezpieczna dziedzina magii, dlatego Ministerstwo ich zabrania. Niektórzy czarodzieje są bardziej skłonni ich używać, co sprawia, że nazywamy ich Mrocznymi Czarodziejami. Nie znaczy to jednak, że są oni źli. Ich magia jest po prostu bardziej kompatybilna z tym rodzajem magii. To prawda, że część zaklęć wymaga więcej mocy i emocji, ale nic więcej. Fakt, że niektóre z nich wymagają emocji jest kolejnym powodem, dla którego Ministerstwo ich zakazało. Argumentują, że jeśli rzucający zaklęcie czarodziej pragnął uzyskać dany efekt, to z pewnością jest on zły. Mówią, że Biała Magia nie wymaga emocji, co czyni ją bezpieczniejszą.

Quirrell zobaczył, że Harry przechylił głowę, a po jego twarzy przemknęła dezorientacja. Trwało to jedynie chwilę i potem coś na kształt zrozumienia pojawiło się w jego oczach.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Harry sięgnął po swój plecach i po chwili wyjął z niego pióro i położył je na środku stołu. Chwilę później miał w ręku różdżkę i skierował ją na pióro. Quirrell ledwie zdołał ukryć swoją reakcję, gdy zobaczył tę różdżkę z bliska. Mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie, Harry zamienił pióro w czarno-srebrną szkatułkę na biżuterię z wyrytymi na wieku wężami w kolorze zieleni zaklęcia _Avada Kedavra_ i swoimi inicjałami pośrodku.

Quirrell nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale był pod wrażeniem, była to idealna transmutacja. Nie sądził wcześniej, aby uczeń pierwszej klasy mógł wykonać coś takiego przed końcem roku, zwłaszcza w takich detalach. Węże były piękne, tak samo jak kolor ich łusek. Choć jednak cieszył się z okazji, by zobaczyć, do czego zdolny był Harry, nie rozumiał, po co chłopiec to zrobił.

\- To - powiedział Harry, wskazując na szkatułkę i kładąc swoją różdżkę na stole - było pióro. Teraz już nim nie jest, ponieważ _chciałem_ , aby stało się czymś innym.

I Harry nie powiedział już nic więcej, wpatrywał się tylko w niego. Niemal dziesięć sekund minęło, zanim Quirrell zareagował. Uznał jednak, że było to całkowicie naturalne, widząc, że jedenastoletni chłopiec udowodnił błąd w rozumowaniu Ministerstwa za pomocą zaklęcia z pierwszej klasy w ciągu niecałej minuty. A najlepsze było to, że chłopiec miał rację. Nie tylko Czarna Magia wymagała emocji i wysilenia woli. Każda magia działała w ten sposób, opierając się na pragnieniu, sile woli i emocjach. Była to fundamentalna zasada, której nie uczona w szkołach, ale która zawsze się sprawdzała.

Quirrell potrząsnął głową i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Wiem - wyszeptał, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobro i zło. Jest jedynie władza i potęga, i ludzie zbyt słabi, by po nią sięgnąć.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że podejmuje niepotrzebne ryzyko. Jeżeli Dumbledore usłyszałby te słowa, natychmiast domyśliłby się, z kim ma do czynienia. Było to jednak ryzyko, które chciał podjąć. Pewien był, że Harry zrozumie. Wiedział, że był jednym z nielicznych, którzy naprawę byli w stanie pojąć sens tych słów.

Nie odrywał więc wzroku od Harry'ego i ujrzał, jak chłopiec się uśmiecha, a w jego oczach pojawia się zrozumienie. Skinął głową.

\- Najwyraźniej ci słabi byli zbyt długo przy władzy i to jest główny powód, dla którego Czarna Magia jest zakazana.

Quirrell uśmiechnął się. Harry zrozumiał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ten fakt napełnił go dumą.

Wiedział, gdy tylko po raz pierwszy go ujrzał podczas ceremonii przydziału, że chłopiec nie był Gryfonem, którego oczekiwał Czarodziejski Świat. Zdecydował się więc czekać i obserwować, zamiast od razu atakować. Usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył, myślał kilkakrotnie o tym, by zwerbować chłopca. Teraz jednak po rozmowie z nim nie sądził, by był to dobry pomysł. Ten Harry Potter nigdy by się nie podporządkował, nie ukłonił przed nikim, nigdy nie podążał za kimś innym. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu taka myśl doprowadziłaby go do wściekłości, ale teraz oczekiwał tego z niecierpliwością. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy, kim stanie się Harry za kilka lat.

Quirrell otworzył usta, by kontynuować rozmowę z Harrym, kiedy nagle obaj usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. Kilka sekund później w ich zaułku pojawił się Snape. Quirrell ledwo się powstrzymał przed przeklęciem go.

\- Co tu robisz, Potter? - niemalże warknął Snape i Quirrell nie był nawet tak zaskoczony, jak powinien, gdy poczuł ochotę, by rzucić na niego klątwę _Cruciatus_ za to, że odważył się w ten sposób zwrócić do Harry'ego.

\- Czytałem, profesorze.

Gdy Harry odpowiedział, Quirrell zauważył, jego głos był inny niż wcześniej. Bardziej niewinny i dziecinny. Niemal wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy spojrzał na niego. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że chłopiec miał zaledwie jedenaście lat, a w tej chwili naprawdę wyglądał on jak dziecko, którym podobno był. Jego szacunek dla Harry'ego wzrósł, jego maska była praktycznie idealna. Zastanawiał się, jak długo chłopiec jej używał, skoro osiągnął taką perfekcję w wieku zaledwie jedenastu lat. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że wyszkoliła go jakaś stara rodzina czystej-krwi.

\- Ta książka nie jest dla pierwszorocznych - skomentował Snape, jego głos wyraźnie wskazywał, że nie do końca mu uwierzył.

Quirrell ujrzał irytację, która w ułamku sekundy przemknęła przez twarz Harry'ego, zanim na jego ustach znów pojawił się niewinny uśmiech. Przez chwilę zapragnął ujrzeć rozgniewanego Harry'ego. Był pewien, że byłby to wspaniały widok i założyłby się, że nawet niektórzy z jego zwolenników zatrzęśliby się za strachu.

\- Wiem, profesorze, ale usłyszałem kilku starszych uczniów rozmawiających o zaklęciu, które znajdowało się w tej książce. Skończyłem już swoje zadanie domowe i nie mając nic innego do zrobienia, postanowiłem go poszukać. Niestety ta książka jest dla mnie zbyt zaawansowana i nie rozumiałem niektórych fragmentów, ale profesor Quirrell przyszedł szukać tego samego tomu i gdy okazało się, że jest to jedyny egzemplarz dostępny w tej chwili, zaoferował swoją pomoc w wyjaśnieniu kilku rzeczy.

Quirrell prawie zaczął bić brawo, chłopiec był wspaniałym aktorem. Za pomocą prostego i całkiem prawdopodobnego wyjaśnienia zniszczył wszystkie podejrzenia, które mogłyby się nasunąć komuś, kto zobaczyłby ich tutaj razem.

\- Czyżby? - spytał Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby i Quirrell zdecydował się dołączyć do rozmowy. Widać było, że Snape nie był zadowolony z odpowiedzi Harry'ego i wyraźnie chciał przysporzyć chłopcu kłopotów.

\- T-t-tak, S-sse-verusie. Wyj-j-jaśniałem właśnie p-p-panu P-p-potterowi różnicę pom-m-między kilkoma t-t-tarczami.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział drwiącym tonem Snape. - Dyrektor wysłał mnie do ciebie z informacją, że godzina spotkania została zmieniona na teraz.

Snape spojrzał na nich obu z pogardą, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Kiedy Quirrell spojrzał znów na Harry'ego jego dziecinna aura zniknęła, ale na jego twarzy wciąż pozostał uśmiech. Bez słowa chłopiec wstał z fotela, włożył książkę do plecaka, a różdżkę wsunął do rękawa i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zanim odszedł zbyt daleko, odezwał się jeszcze.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze.

\- Za co? - spytał nieco zaskoczony Quirrell, nie sądził, by Harry dziękował mu za poparcie historii, która opowiedział Snape'owi.

\- Za okazję, by być przez chwilę sobą - padła odpowiedź. Nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego i zanim mógł się nad tym zastanowić, odparł:

\- Nie ma za co. Dziękuję ci za to samo.

Uśmiech, który posłał mu Harry, mógłby nakłonić anioła do grzechu, Quirrell był tego pewien. Chwilę później Harry opuścił ich zaułek.

Spojrzał na stół i ujrzał leżącą na nim skrzynkę na biżuterię. Nie wiedząc czemu, włożył ją do kieszeni i z westchnieniem opuścił bibliotekę. Nadszedł czas, by stawić czoła tym idiotom, których musiał tolerować co dnia, by zdobyć, czego pragnął. Przynajmniej Harry zapewnił mu popołudnie spędzone na inteligentnej rozmowie, za czym tęsknił od ponad dekady.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry obudził się w bożonarodzeniowy poranek tak samo, jak każdego innego dnia. Dla niego Boże Narodzenie nie miało znaczenia, w sierocińcu był to dzień jak każdy inny. Dlatego też, gdy opuścił swój kufer i ujrzał leżące na biurku cztery pięknie opakowane paczki, zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę zrozumienie, że były to bożonarodzeniowe prezenty. Prezenty wysłane dla niego.

Każde inne dziecko rozerwałoby papier w pośpiechu, chcąc ujrzeć, co znajdowało się w środku, ale Harry ułożył paczki na łóżku i ostrożnie zabrał się za ich otwieranie. Były to pierwsze prezenty, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymał i chciał nacieszyć się tą chwilą oraz dobrze ją zapamiętać.

Pierwszy był od Theo i znajdowała się w nim książka o tradycjach Czarodziejskiego Świata. Spodobała się Harry'emu, nie mógł znaleźć takiej w bibliotece i pamiętał, że w rezultacie Theo musiał wytrzymać prawie dwugodzinną tyradę na ten temat. Zaśmiał się cicho, teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że Theo słuchał, co Harry do niego mówił.

Drugi prezent był od Jugsona i zawierał dość rzadką książkę o runach i inną o historycznych miejscach, gdzie były one używane.

Na trzecim nie było imienia nadawcy, jedynie informacja, że zawiera coś należącego do jego ojca. Początkowo Harry nie wiedział, co to było, ale gdy zobaczył, że jego ciało zniknęło pod peleryną, nabrał pewnych podejrzeń. Nie był pewien, co powinien czuć, wiedząc, że miał teraz coś, co należało do jego ojca. Nie znał tego mężczyzny, nie mógł więc powiedzieć, że go kochał lub że za nim tęsknił, byłoby to zwykłe kłamstwo. Był jednak wdzięczny za ten prezent, nie tylko dlatego, że było to coś bardzo pożytecznego, ale także dlatego, że posiadał teraz coś, co łączyło go z jego korzeniami. Był dumny ze swojego pochodzenia, w końcu stanowiło ono część tego, kim był.

W czwartej paczce była kolekcja książek. Na okładkach nie było tytułu, jedynie na grzbiecie każdego tomu wygrawerowane były numery od _I_ do _X._ Harry wziął do ręki pierwszą z nich i otwarł ją na pierwszej stronie, gdzie znalazł notatkę.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _kiedy byłem młodszy te książki pomogły mi znaleźć odpowiedź na wiele z pytań, które mnie dręczyły. Mam nadzieję, że przysłużą Ci się tak samo, jak mnie._

 _T. M. R._

Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis: _Mroczne Sztuki_

Harry spędził niemal pięć minut wpatrując się w książki. Nie wiedział kim był T. M. R. Jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiał na temat Czarnej Magii był Quirrell, ale nie sądził, by mężczyzna powiedział komuś o ich dyskusji. Chyba że to Quirrell wysłał mu te książki, używając pseudonimu. Nie wiedział tego, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie dbał o to tak bardzo. Ktokolwiek przysłał mu ten prezent, dał mu odpowiedzi na jego pytania i był mu za to wdzięczny.

Harry odłożył książki na półkę w swojej sypialni we wnętrzu kufra, nie chcąc, by ktoś je zobaczył. Gdy już wszystko spakował, poszedł do Wielkiej Sali z uśmiechem na ustach. Były to najlepsze święta, jakie dotąd przeżył.


	7. Dwór Slytherinu

**Od tłumaczki:**

Uwaga! Mam pytanie dotyczące publikacji kolejnych rozdziałów. Kolejne części są bardzo długie (to znaczy każda z nich ma po kilkanaście tysięcy słów) i przetłumaczenie każdej z nich zajmuje dużo czasu. Mogę więc:

a) publikować długie rozdziały, ale w większym odstępach czasu,

b) podzielić każdy rozdział i publikować za każdym razem tylko jego połowę, ale za to częściej.

Dla mnie nie ma różnicy, ale wiem, że jest tu kilka osób, które z niecierpliwością oczekują każdej kolejnej części. Dlatego bardzo proszę, żebyście dali mi znać, którą opcję wolicie.

Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy w poniższym rozdziale. Dla mnie dwadzieścia stopni Celsjusza to już gorąco, przy dwudziestu pięciu mój organizm odmawia współpracy, a termometr w cieniu wskazuje w tej chwili trzydzieści. Ja chcę zimę!

 **Rozdział 7 - Dwór Slytherinu**

Harry siedział już przy stole Ślizgonów, gdy do Wielkiej Sali zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie powracający z przerwy świątecznej. Choć miło spędził ferie, ucieszył się raczej na widok Theo. Zaskoczyło go to, nigdy nie myślał, że mogłoby mu brakować drugiej osoby. Choć nadal używał przy chłopcu masek, zachowywał się przy nim swobodniej niż przy innych. Kto wie, może jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, w końcu będzie mógł być przy Theo całkowicie sobą. Przynajmniej lubił tego chłopca, co było dobrym znakiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że rzadko czuł do ludzi sympatię.

\- Cześć, Harry.

Głos Theo wyrwał go z zamyślenia i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Cześć, Theo - powitał go. - Jak ci minęły ferie?

\- Były w porządku, nic specjalnie ekscytującego, spędziłem je z rodziną we Francji. A twoje?

\- Były... pouczające.

Theo uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czemu oczekiwał innej odpowiedzi. Z tego, co wiedział o Harrym, nie sądził, by ten spędził święta bawiąc się i relaksując. Mógł się założyć, że Harry przesiedział cały ten czas w bibliotece, choć dla Harry'ego klasyfikowało się to pewnie jako dobra zabawa.

Otrząsnął się z własnych myśli, gdy ujrzał Jugsona wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali. Prawie instynktownie oczy chłopaka spoczęły na stole Ślizgonów i natychmiast odnalazły Harry'ego. Zaczął iść w ich kierunku. Theo był zdumiony, gdy dotarło do niego, że wcale nie zaskoczył go taki rozwój sytuacji, choć nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak było.

Marcus Jugson był zażartym obrońcą czystej krwi, który traktował każdego, kto nie mógł udowodnić, że posiadał czystokrwistych przodków co najmniej pięć pokoleń w tył, jak śmiecia i szumowinę. Jednak Harry był czarodziejem pół-krwi i Jugson niemalże go wielbił. Theo wiedział, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z tytułem Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Na początku roku widział spojrzenia pełne pogardy i niesmaku, które Jugson wysyłał Harry'emu. Czasami Theo obawiał się nawet, że Jugson postanowi w jakiś sposób zaatakować chłopca. To jednak uległo zmianie po pierwszym miesiącu spędzonym w Hogwarcie.

Wszystko zmieniło się tej nocy, gdy Jugson i czterech jego kolegów wylądowało w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nadal nie wiedział, co się stało, ale był pewien, że Harry był w to zamieszany. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się to stało, ale Harry zdefiniował hierarchię w Slytherinie, przynajmniej do czasu, aż ktoś postanowi złożyć mu wyzwanie.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, nie mógł powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony. Znając w pewnym stopniu Harry'ego, miał pewność, że chłopiec nie miał zamiaru tolerować sytuacji, w której nie był w czymś najlepszy, nie znajdował się na samym szczycie. Nie sądził, by Harry kiedykolwiek bezczynnie stał i patrzył, gdyby ktoś powiedział lub zrobił coś sugerującego, że był lepszy od niego. Zauważył, jak chłopiec patrzył na tych, których przyłapał na rozmawianiu o czystości krwi. Przychodziło mu na myśl określenie "mordercze spojrzenie". Tak więc, choć nie wiedział, co dokładnie się stało, był pewien, że Jugson i jego koledzy spróbowali czegoś i Harry się z nimi rozprawił. Czego by nie dał, by móc to zobaczyć.

Harry mógł się kryć za anielską twarzą i niewinnym uśmiechem, ale czasem prawdziwy Harry wychodził na wierzch. "Diabelski geniusz" - to określenie przychodziło mu do głowy, gdy myślał o chłopcu. Za każdym razem, gdy widział ten okrutny, sadystyczny uśmiech, Theo z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Postawiłby wszystko, co pozostało z majątku Nott'ów, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie był ani trochę taki, jak go sobie wyobrazili. Nie żeby Theo był z tego niezadowolony, wręcz przeciwnie.

Czasami się zastanawiał, co powiedziałby jego ojciec, gdyby wiedział, że zaprzyjaźnił się z Harrym Potterem. Lubił wyobrażać sobie, że pochwaliłby go za to. W końcu jego ojciec także przysiągł wierność Czarnemu Panu. Wiedział, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, Harry nie był Czarnym Panem, ale szczerze wątpił, by ci rozpowszechniający takie plotki bardzo się mylili. Harry zdecydowanie zdawał się mieć potencjał.

Wiedział, że Harry nie chciał zostać Czarnym Panem, przynajmniej na razie. Uważał ten pomysł za idiotyczny, podkreślając fakt, że miał dopiero jedenaście lat, ale za każdym razem, gdy rozmowa zbaczała na ten temat,Theo nie mógł nie myśleć o tym, że nie pozostanie na zawsze jedenastolatkiem. Poza tym, cokolwiek by Harry nie mówił, jego czyny przeczyły słowom.

Może i chciał jedynie obserwować, jak funkcjonuje Czarodziejski Świat, ale nie wyjaśniało to, dlaczego objął kontrolę w hierarchii Slytherinu, ani dlaczego rozpowszechniał swoje poglądy. Zdawało się, że przeciągnął na swoją stronę Jugsona i zanim jeszcze wyjechał na ferie z okazji Jul, słyszał, jak jeden ze starszych Ślizgonów zganił młodszego ucznia za użycie słowa "szlama". Starszy chłopak rozejrzał się wokół i kiedy nie dostrzegł nikogo, powiedział z nutą strachu w głosie: " _Nie mów tak. Jedynym, co się liczy_ _,_ _jest magia._ _"_

Theo wiedział, skąd pochodziło to zdanie. Słyszał je już wcześniej, gdy jego przyjaciel mówił o głupocie fanatyków popierających czystą krew. Theo zgodził się z nim. Choć jego ojciec był wiernym Śmierciożercą, nie został wychowany, by wierzyć w wyższość czystej krwi. Rodzina Nott'ów wierzyła w potęgę i władzę.

Pamiętał, co powiedział mu dziadek na dzień przed jego wyjazdem do Hogwartu: _"Theodorze, jesteś Nott'em_ _, a_ _nasza rodzina zawsze wierzyła w równość wszystkich_ _rodzajów_ _magii, niezależnie czy jest ona Czarna czy Biała_ , _oraz w potęgę i władzę, zarówno jeśli chodzi o magię, jak i_ _o_ _politykę. Twój ojciec i ja podążamy za tym samym człowiekiem, obaj wierzymy w jego ideały i wizję polityczną. Nadal, po dziś dzień, jesteśmy wierni naszemu Panu. Nigdy jednak nie zmuszałem twojego ojca, by poszedł w moje ślady. Była to decyzja, którą podjął samodzielnie i z własnej woli. Tak samo ani twój ojciec, ani ja nie zmusimy się, byś wybrał naszą ścieżkę. Sam wybieraj swoich przyjaciół, sojuszników. Sam decyduj, jaką podążysz drogą, ale nie zapominaj, że jesteś Nott'em i jedyną rzeczą, która się dla nas liczy, poza rodziną, jest Magia i Potęga."_

Nie zrozumiał go wtedy. Może i nie został nauczony ideałów zwolenników czystej krwi, ale było to środowisko, w którym się wychował. Ile razy słyszał, jak rodzina jego matki używa słowa "szlama"? Ile razy słyszał, jak mówili, że czarodzieje czystej krwi byli lepsi od innych?

Teraz jednak rozumiał. Harry James Potter, syn czarodzieja czystej krwi i czarownicy z mugolskiej rodziny, co czyniło jego samego czarodziejem pół-krwi, miał według tych ideałów być gorszy od czystokrwistych. Theodor nie sądził, by ktokolwiek mógł spojrzeć na Harry'ego, porozmawiać z nim, poznać go lepiej i nadal myśleć o nim jako o kimś w jakikolwiek sposób gorszym od innych.

Podejrzewał, że to właśnie miał na myśli jego dziadek. A nawet jeśli nie, nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Theo wybrał swoją ścieżkę i nie wyglądało na to, by miał jej w najbliższym czasie żałować.

\- Dobry wieczór.

Głos Jugsona wyrwał go z zamyślenia i podniósł głowę na czas, by zobaczyć, jak chłopak zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

\- Cześć, Marcus - powitał go Harry z niewielkim uśmiechem i Theo niemal mógł zobaczyć, jak zza Jugsona wyłania się intensywnie machający ogon, tak bardzo chłopak przypominał w tym momencie szczeniaka. Mógł się założyć, że powodem był fakt, że Harry po raz pierwszy użył jego imienia.

Był to dowód na to, że Harry zamiast _tolerować_ obecność Jugsona zaczął ją _lubić._ No może nie od razu lubić, ale przynajmniej był to krok do przodu, a przynajmniej tak podejrzewał Theo. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek był w stanie zrozumieć, jak pracuje umysł Harry'ego.

Theo rozejrzał się wokół i nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu, przyciągając uwagę swoich towarzyszy.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał Jugson, spoglądając na Theo ciekawie.

\- Patrzą na ciebie tak samo jak na mnie, gdy po raz pierwszy usiadłem z Harrym.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i westchnął.

\- Ciężko uwierzyć, że wciąż myślą, że zamierzam zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Zaczyna mnie to irytować.

Theo ujrzał, że Jugson zbladł, kiedy usłyszał, że Harry jest rozdrażniony. Zastanawiał się, czy miało to związek z tą nocą, kiedy znalazł się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Powstrzymał westchnienie, naprawdę żałował, że go tam wtedy nie było.

\- Nic nie możesz na to poradzić - powiedział, spoglądając z pogardą na uczniów, którzy patrzyli na nich ze strachem w oczach. - Ludzie wierzą w to, co chcą, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Ślizgonów i biorąc pod uwagę, kim jesteś...

Theo nie musiał kontynuować, zarówno Jugson jak i Harry wiedzieli, co miał na myśli. Jugson pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim. Nie wydawał się być ani trochę zmartwiony faktem, że właściwie trzy czwarte szkoły wierzyło, że był zwolennikiem kolejnego Czarnego Pana. Theo prawie się zaśmiał, z tego, co widział, Jugson prawdopodobnie byłby dumny, gdyby okazało się to prawdą.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, kim jestem... - wymamrotał Harry, przyciągając uwagę Theo. Jego spojrzenie było kalkulujące i po chwili uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę wiedzieć, o czym myślisz - skomentował Jugson, choć jego oczy błyszczały zaczepnie, a uśmiech nie mniej złośliwy od Harry'ego pojawił się zarówno na jego twarzy, jak i Theo.

Gdy Harry ujawniał tę mroczniejszą stronę swojej osobowości, przyprawiał Theo o dreszcz. Chłopiec był pewien, że to właśnie w tych momentach, Harry był najbliżej pokazania prawdziwego siebie i ta pewność sprawiała, że Theo czuł się podekscytowany. Za każdym razem, gdy widział tę stronę Harry'ego, chciał zobaczyć więcej i pragnął, by Harry nie czuł potrzeby używania masek. Zawsze jednak szybko się opanowywał. Wiedział, że nie było to możliwe, przynajmniej na razie. Widząc uśmiech Jugsona, był przekonany, że chłopak czuł się tak samo.

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie, tak jak chcę, myślę, że będziecie zadowoleni - odpowiedział Harry, a w jego oczach błyszczało rozbawienie. - Niestety, będziecie musieli poczekać, te rzeczy zajmują dużo czasu i muszą być starannie zaplanowane. Jednak mogę wam zagwarantować, że nie przegapicie końcowego efektu.

Theo prawie się nadąsał. Wiedział jednak, że nie było sensu kłócić się z Harrym. Gdy chłopiec wpadł na jakiś pomysł, nic, co Theo powiedział, nie mogło zmienić jego zdania.

Reszta uczty minęła szybko. Trzej chłopcy rozmawiali o feriach i lekcjach, przy czym Theo narzekał, że rozumiał może jedną trzecią z tego, o czym rozmawiała pozostała dwójka. W rezultacie Jugson zaoferował się, że może pouczyć go, gdy nie będzie zajęty swoją nauką. Obaj poczuli przypływ dumy, gdy ujrzeli pochwałę w oczach Harry'ego. Nie rozumieli dlaczego, ale fakt, że Harry był z nich zadowolony, sprawił, że poczuli się, jakby osiągnęli coś wielkiego.

Kiedy uczta dobiegła końca i Theo leżał już w swoim łóżku, nie starał się nawet powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Wsiadając do pociągu, by po raz pierwszy udać się do Hogwartu, nie pomyślał nawet przez sekundę, że będzie tak szczęśliwy, mogąc znów wrócić do szkoły. I to wszystko dzięki Harry'emu Potterowi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mniej więcej tydzień po zakończeniu przerwy świątecznej Harry i Theo siedzieli przy swoim zwykłym stole w bibliotece, kiedy Harry usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Nie mógł być to Marcus, bo ten był z nimi do niedawna, po czym odszedł z paroma innymi szóstoklasistami, aby napisać jakiś esej, który musieli oddać kolejnego dnia na Zaklęciach. Był ciekaw, kto zmierzał w ich kierunku. Zwykle uczniowie zostawiali go w spokoju, nawet ci, którzy przy każdej okazji nazywali go zdrajcą i Mrocznym Czarodziejem.

Podnosząc wzrok znad książki, Harry ujrzał grupę Ślizgonów podchodzących do ich stolika. Z tego, co widział, wszyscy byli na pierwszym roku. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson i Daphne Greengrass, jeśli się nie mylił. Malfoy wydawał się być przywódcą tej małej grupy, co nie było zaskoczeniem. Już od pierwszego dnia pierwszoroczni skupiali się wokół niego. Dowiedział się później, że jedynie Zabini tak naprawdę zdawał się z nim przyjaźnić, reszta trzymała się wokół chłopca tylko dlatego, że był Malfoyem, nic więcej. Miał nadzieję, że nie zjawili się tu, by narobić mu kłopotów. Nie był dziś w specjalnie dobrym humorze i naprawdę wolałby nie wpakować się w tarapaty z powodu zabicia lub okaleczenia jakiegoś bachora

Zatrzymali się przed ich stołem i Harry uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Możemy usiąść? - zapytał Malfoy głosem, który w założeniu miał być pewny siebie, choć Harry łatwo mógł w nim usłyszeć zdenerwowanie, które chłopiec próbował ukryć.

Skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego. Spodziewał się, że młodsi Ślizgoni przyjdą z nim porozmawiać, ale nie zdecydował się jeszcze, co zrobi w takiej sytuacji. Jego odpowiedź zależałaby głównie od sposobu, w jaki zdecydowaliby się do niego zwrócić i czego by od niego chcieli. W końcu skinął im głową, tak czy siak najpierw musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tu przyszli i czy mogli się do czegoś przydać.

Ujrzał, że czworo uczniów odrobinę się rozluźniło i usiedli na wolnych krzesłach. Nie chcąc, aby sytuacja stała się niekomfortowa, a przynajmniej bardziej niż już była, odezwał się:

\- Jestem nieco zaskoczony, widząc się bez twoich ochroniarzy, Malfoy. Gdy tylko nie jesteś w pokoju wspólnym, podążają za tobą krok w krok.

Policzki Malfoya zaróżowiły się odrobinę i Harry musiał powstrzymać śmiech. Oczekiwał, że dziedzic rodziny Malfoyów będzie lepiej panował nad swoimi emocjami. No dobrze, to nie była prawda, widział już wcześniej, że chłopiec miał raczej wybuchowy charakter i często zachowywał się bardziej jak Gryfon niż Ślizgon.

Może mógłby namówić Theo, aby powiedział to Malfoyowi, z pewnością dostarczyłoby mu to rozrywki. O tak, na pewno to zrobi, gdy będzie znudzony. Odrzucając tę zabawną wizję, skupił uwagę na obecnej sytuacji.

Malfoy naprawdę zachowywał się jak Gryfon. Żaden szanujący się Ślizgon nie zdecydowałby się na konfrontację z kimś w miejscu, gdzie wszyscy nauczyciele mogli go zobaczyć i przy tak licznych świadkach, którzy w większości nie widzieli problemu w zwaleniu winy na złego Ślizgona, nawet gdyby ten był niewinny. _No cóż, jest jeszcze młody_ _,_ pomyślał Harry, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że sam był młodszy od Malfoya.

\- Biblioteka nie jest ich ulubionym miejscem...

Ta odpowiedź nie była dla Harry'ego zaskoczeniem. Z tego, co widział, Crabbe i Goyle należeli do tego typu ludzi, których najmniej tolerował. No dobrze, może nie byli najgorsi, ale zdecydowanie nie mieścili się w pierwszej piątce. Byli użyteczni tylko dzięki ich fizycznej sile. Nawet nie próbowali zmieniać się na lepsze, stawać się kimś więcej. Mieli do swojej dyspozycji dar magii i marnowali go. Mogli być kimś więcej, dążyć do rzeczy nadzwyczajnych, a zadowoleni byli ze swojej pospolitości.

\- Nie jestem zaskoczony - odpowiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Theo zachichotał. Uwielbiał, jak Harry był zdolny obrazić kogoś, nie tracąc przy tym aury niewinności.

Harry nadal przyglądał się Malfoyowi, nie umknęło więc jego uwadze spojrzenie, które chłopiec wysłał Theo.

\- Przestań - rozkazał i wszyscy z wyjątkiem Theo spojrzeli na niego. Theo miał w ręku różdżkę i zajęty był rzucaniem kilku zapewniających prywatność zaklęć, których nauczył go Harry. Wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i chłopiec straci swoją maskę, a miał pewność, że nie chciał on, aby wszyscy znajdujący się w bibliotece mogli to zobaczyć. Szkoda, że Markusa z nimi nie było. Na pewno chciałby to widzieć.

Widać było, że czworo Ślizgonów było zdezorientowanych, ale żaden z nich nie odważył się o nic spytać, nie żeby Theo im się dziwił. Gdyby to do niego Harry odezwał się, używając takiego tonu, to bez wahania wykonałby każdy jego rozkaz. Cenił sobie swoje życie.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś - powiedział im zimno Harry. Nie mówił głośno, ale jego cichy, chłodny głos był o wiele bardziej przerażający niż krzyk. - Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz - ciągnął, patrząc na Malfoya. Pozostała trójka rozluźniła się nieco, ciesząc się, że to nie oni w jakiś sposób spowodowali niezadowolenie Harry'ego. Gdy ostatni raz słyszeli ten ton głosu, pięciu uczniów wylądowało w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. - Nie masz dla mnie absolutnie żadnej wartości. Fakt, że jesteś czystej-krwi i nazywasz się Malfoy nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. W tej chwili toleruję twoją obecność, bo możesz jeszcze okazać się przydatny, ale mój poziom tolerancji dla rozpuszczonych bachorów z iluzją własnej wielkości jest u mnie bardzo niski, niezależnie od twojej użyteczności. I jesteś bardzo blisko przekroczenia granicy mojej cierpliwości. Jeśli jeszcze raz przyłapię cię patrzącego na Theo w ten sposób, gwarantuję ci, że nie spodobają ci się tego konsekwencje. To, co przytrafiło się Marcusowi, było efektem mojego zirytowania. Ty za to jesteś na dobrej drodze, by naprawdę mnie rozzłościć.

Theo nie sądził, że Malfoy mógł zblednąć jeszcze bardziej, ale najwyraźniej się mylił, bo tak właśnie się stało, gdy Harry wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie. Malfoy nie wydawał się zdolny do udzielenia odpowiedzi. Do diabła, najwyraźniej nie był nawet w stanie się poruszyć.

Nie widział spojrzenia, które wysłał mu Malfoy, ale fakt, że Harry'emu najwyraźniej na nim zależało, sprawił, że miał ochotę wyszczerzyć zęby jak idiota. Nie sądził wcześniej, że Harry dbał o niego. Doskonale wiedział, że chłopiec zaczął z nim rozmawiać jedynie dla informacji, których Theo mógł mu udzielić. Nie miał mu tego za złe, Harry po prostu taki był. Widząc jednak, że Harry'emu naprawdę na nim zależało, poczuł się szczęśliwy. Może nie był jedynym, który myślał o drugim jako o przyjacielu.

\- Nie zapominaj, że twoja krew i nazwisko ci nie pomogą. Udowodnij swoją wartość, pokaż, że jesteś przydatny, ponieważ w innym przypadku nie sądzę, abyś był w stanie opuścić dno hierarchii. Wszystkich was to dotyczy.

Harry zamilkł i ponownie skupił uwagę na książce. Nie planował przywiązywać się do Theo, ale tak się stało i nie mógł znieść lekceważącego spojrzenia, które Malfoy skierował na chłopca. Theodore był pierwszy. Nie powiedziałby, że był jego pierwszym przyjacielem, bo nie był przekonany, że za takiego go uważał, ale w jakiś sposób był dla niego _pierwszy_. I nawet jeśli wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, najwyraźniej coś to dla niego znaczyło.

Nie wiedział, czy podjął odpowiednią decyzję w sprawie Malfoya. Z tego, co widział, chłopiec przyzwyczajony był, że wszyscy spełniają jego zachcianki tylko z powodu jego krwi i nazwiska. Im szybciej nauczy się, że sytuacja uległa zmianie, tym lepiej. Przekonany był, że jeśli by mu na to pozwolić, Malfoy prędzej czy później posunąłby się za daleko, co zmusiłoby Harry'ego do podjęcia radykalnych działań, aby zapewnić, by taka sytuacja już się nie powtórzyła. Patrząc na to w ten sposób, uznał, że chronił Malfoya przed samym sobą, nie pozwalając, by jego arogancja wpędziła go w kłopoty. Był właściwie dobrym człowiekiem, pomagając koledze i tak dalej.

Lepiej będzie, jeśli Malfoy nie będzie miał żadnych iluzji. W tej chwili nie był dla Harry'ego w żaden sposób użyteczny, bo nawet jego wyniki w nauce były w najlepszym razie przeciętne. Nie żeby chłopiec był głupi lub słaby, po prostu w ogóle się nie starał, wierząc, że jego status zagwarantuje mu wszystko, czego tylko zechce. Nie widział więc powodu, by się wysilać. Im szybciej nauczy się, że musi samodzielnie zapracować na upragnioną pozycję, tym lepiej.

Zapanowała kłopotliwa cisza. Kątem oka zobaczył Greengrass i Parkinson wymieniające spojrzenia. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby te dwie zamierzały zostać na długo. Nie zamierzał za nimi płakać. Z tego, co zobaczył i usłyszał dotychczas, wynikało, że ich największą ambicją było znalezienie czarodzieja czystej-krwi, mogącego pochwalić się starożytnym rodowodem i, rzecz jasna, pokaźnym majątkiem i poślubienie go, aby spędzić resztę życia w roli idealnej, czystokrwistej żony, wydającej pieniądze męża.

Osobiście Harry uważał, że było to żałosne. Pomijając już fakt, że miały dopiero jedenaście lat, jak mogły być usatysfakcjonowane takim życiem? Jak mogły tego pragnąć, kiedy mogły osiągnąć o tyle więcej? Nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Zawsze pożądał czegoś więcej: wiedzy, potęgi, władzy. Więcej wszystkiego. Zawsze chciał być kimś lepszym i pracował ciężko, aby to osiągnąć. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek zrozumiał, jak ktoś mógł zadowolić się czymś gorszym.

\- Przepraszam.

Słysząc wyszeptane przeprosiny, spojrzał na Malfoya, którego głos był tak cichy, że niemal go nie usłyszał. Policzki blondyna były zaróżowione i starał się, jak mógł, aby jego wzrok pozostał skupiony na Harrym. Oczywiste było, że Malfoy nienawidził przepraszać, ale zdawał się mówić szczerze, a w jego srebrnych oczach krył się strach.

\- To głownie z przyzwyczajenia. Jestem... - zaczął mówić Malfoy, ale nagle zamilkł i wziął głęboki oddech. - Jestem Malfoyem i czarodziejem czystej-krwi. Wychowano mnie w przekonaniu, że Malfoy zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

Harry nie był ani trochę zaskoczony. Mógł wyobrazić sobie, że było to coś w stylu nieoficjalnego motta tej rodziny. Nie sądził, że był to zły przepis na życie, w końcu sam też należał do ludzi, którzy zawsze dostawali to, czego chcieli. Uważał jedynie, że dziedzic Malfoyów źle się do tego zabierał.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że nie możesz dostać tego, czego pragniesz - odezwał się łagodniejszym i cieplejszym tonem. Jeśli dobrze to rozegra, być może Malfoy stanie się nie tylko użyteczny, ale też lojalny. Kilka dobrze dobranych słów mogło uratować sytuację. - Musisz jedynie na to zapracować. Wiem, że jesteś potężny i inteligentny. Podejrzewam też, że nie lubisz być na spodzie hierarchii. Jednakże z twoją mocą i rozumem łatwo można to zmienić. Udowodnij tylko, że jesteś tego wart. Nie osiągniesz tego jednak przez poniżanie innych. Nie pokaże mi to, że jesteś od nich lepszy, lecz że jesteś niedojrzałym bachorem, z którym jedynie traciłbym czas.

Harry niemal się uśmiechnął, gdy w oczach Malfoya pojawiła się determinacja i skinął on potwierdzająco głową. Teraz będzie mógł sprawdzić, czy dziedzic Malfoyów może się do czegoś przydać i jeśli Harry będzie miał szczęście, to być może chłopiec przestanie się nawet zachowywać jak rozpuszczony bachor.

Uśmiechnął się jednak, gdy Malfoy wyjął z plecaka podręcznik do eliksirów i zaczął pisać wypracowanie, które im dziś zadano. Na prawo od Malfoya Zabini pisał już coś na kawałku pergaminu, robiąc notatki. Najwyraźniej wzięli sobie jego słowa do serca. Teraz musiał jedynie poczekać, by zobaczyć, na jak długo tak zostanie.

Dwie dziewczynki jednakże podały jakąś marną wymówkę, której Harry nawet nie słuchał i odeszły. Tak, zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru za nimi płakać. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, była jakaś mała księżniczka myśląca, że może zostać przyszłą żoną Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Z pewnością miałby przez to koszmary.

Próbując wyrzucić z głowy tę przerażającą wizję, powrócił do swojej książki. Był całkiem zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Co prawda będzie musiał znosić obecność dwóch dodatkowych osób, ale przynajmniej chłopcy byli inteligentni, za co był wdzięczny.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kolejnego ranka podczas śniadania Severus natychmiast wiedział, że w domu węży zaszła jakaś zmiana. Do diabła, każdy w tym cholernym zamku, kto tylko był nieco spostrzegawczy, mógł powiedzieć, że coś się zmieniło.

Potter i Nott nie siedzieli już na krańcu stołu z dala od innych Ślizgonów.

Potter siedział dokładnie pośrodku stołu, plecami do ściany, obserwując Wielką Salę, z Nott'em po swojej prawej ręce i Jugsonem po lewej. Gdyby to była jedyna zmiana, Severus by ją zignorował. Tak jednak nie było. Naprzeciwko Pottera siedzieli Draco i Zabini. A właściwie nie naprzeciwko Pottera, bo Draco usiadł na wysokości Nott'a, a Zabini naprzeciw Jugsona, pozostawiając krzesło przed Potterem wolne. To samo wystarczyłoby już, by Severus poświęcił im więcej uwagi, choćby dlatego, że Draco był jego chrześniakiem. Porozmawiałby z chłopcem i doradziłby mu, aby trzymał się od Pottera z daleka. Może i wyglądał na zimnego i obojętnego, ale Draco był jego chrześniakiem i dbał o chłopca. Nie chciał widzieć go w pobliżu Pottera.

Ale to nie było wszystko, co ujrzał i Severus ponownie musiał ukryć swój szok. To ta ostatnia zmiana dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie będzie mógł porozmawiać z Draco i przekonać go, by trzymał się od Pottera z daleka. Prawdę mówiąc, to mógł z nim porozmawiać, ale wiedział, że na nic by się to nie zdało. Draco może i czasem nie zachowywał się jak Ślizgon, ale nim był i Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic teraz nie zmusi go do odsunięcia się od Pottera. Byłoby to możliwe jedynie, gdyby Potter sam go odrzucił, ale wtedy Draco zostałby wyrzutkiem w Slytherinie.

Severus spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył, że kilku profesorów także przyglądało się stołowi Ślizgonów. W oczach dyrektora widać było zrozumienie i odrobinę niechęci. Nie żeby Severus miał mu to za złe, był pewien, że dyrektor wiedział, co ta zamiana oznaczała. Zobaczył także szeroko otwarte oczy Sinistry i nawet Quirrell patrzył z zaskoczeniem na stół Ślizgonów. Gdyby tylko sytuacja nie była tak poważna, parsknąłby śmiechem. Nawet Quirrell zauważył. Ale znowu, jak można było nie widzieć różnicy?

Ślizgoni chcieli coś zakomunikować.

Pierwszoroczni siedzieli wszyscy razem na końcu stołu najbliżej nauczycieli. Za nimi usadowił się drugi rok, później trzeci i czwarty. Za uczniami czwartej klasy pozostawiono dwa wolne miejsca po obu stronach stołu i za nimi siedział Potter ze swoją małą grupką. Następnie znów pozostawiono po obu stronach po dwa wolne miejsca. Bezpośrednio za nimi siedzieli uczniowie piątej klasy, potem szóstej i na końcu stołu siódmej .

Była to tak radykalna zmiana, że nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że wszyscy ją zauważyli. Severus wątpił jednak, by większość z nich wiedziała, jakie było jej znaczenie. Wiedzieli prawdopodobnie jedynie byli Ślizgoni, ale i tak podejrzewał, że większość z nich zapomniała i nie od razu zda sobie z tego sprawę. On sam zorientował się od razu, o co chodzi, jedynie dlatego, że pamiętał, jak ojciec Lucjusza opowiadał o identycznej sytuacji.

Slytherin ustanowił królewski Dwór.

Będąc członkiem tego domu, nie dało się uniknąć ciągłej walki między uczniami o wpływy i władzę. Ale to, co Severus miał przed oczami, zdarzało się jedynie, kiedy jeden z uczniów ustalił hierarchię w domu, zmuszając wszystkich, którzy mogliby mu się przeciwstawić do podporządkowania się. W ten sposób zdobywał pozycję tak zwanego Króla. Oczywiście, nie oznaczało to, że ktoś inny nie mógł próbować zmienić układu hierarchii ani też, że wszyscy popierali będącą na szczycie osobę. Byli jednak Ślizgonami i cenili instynkt samozachowawczy, a sprzeciwienie się ustanowionemu Dworowi było równoznaczne z samobójstwem.

Ale zazwyczaj jedynie starsi uczniowie byli niezadowoleni z takiego stanu rzeczy, a za rok czy dwa i tak opuszczą oni szkołę. Młodsi uczniowie zaś będą uczeni szanować, niemalże wielbić Dwór. A biorąc pod uwagę, kto został Królem Slytherinu, będzie on miał siedem długich lat, aby wywrzeć wpływ na młodszych uczniów oraz, z tego co widział Severus, nawet na tych starszych.

Severus był pewien, że to Jugson był odpowiedzialny za ustanowienie Dworu, bo jedynie ktoś, kto sam miał zostać jego członkiem, mógł przekonać resztę domu, że zostały spełnione wszystkie wymagania potrzebne do jego ustanowienia.

Jugson był Ślizgonem, na pewno zareagował, gdy tylko zorientował się, że więcej niż jeden z koniecznych warunków został spełniony. Wcześniej to Jugson znajdował się na szczycie hierarchii, wiedział więc, jakich znaków wypatrywać i co musiało zostać zrobione, zaczął więc działać, gdy tylko zobaczył odpowiednie sygnały. W końcu przy jego pozycji ustanowienie Dworu byłoby dla niego niezwykle korzystne, ponieważ nawet po ukończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie miejsce na Dworze miałaby wpływ na jego dalsze losy.

W końcu każdy członek ostatniego Dworu Slytherinu zdobył miejsce w Wewnętrznym Kręgu Śmierciożerów.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Marcus rozejrzał się wokół i mógł jedynie czuć się dumny. Nigdy nie sądził, że zostanie częścią Dworu Slytherinu, ale teraz był tutaj i to dzięki siedzącemu obok niego chłopcu.

Gdy tylko Theo opowiedział mu, co zrobił Malfoy w bibliotece, natychmiast pomyślał o Dworze.

Nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Harry spełnił już dwa z trzech warunków potrzebnych do ustanowienia Dworu. Jugson sam stanowił pierwszy z nich. Wcześniej to on był na szczycie hierarchii, zanim Harry wysłał go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i po tym zajściu Jugson miał dwie możliwości: mógł kontynuować walkę z Harrym lub mu się podporządkować. Wybrał to drugie i uczynił to chętnie, nie żywiąc urazy. Początkowo chciał jedynie zobaczyć, do czego zdolny jest Harry i zrozumieć, kim tak naprawdę jest Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Jednak po tym, jak spędził z nim więcej czasu, zaczął go szanować. Oczywiście nadal się go bał, ale Harry nie był bezlitosny. No, przynajmniej do czasu, aż ktoś go zdenerwował.

I w ten sposób Harry spełnił pierwszy warunek, ale był on najłatwiejszy, dlatego Marcus nie myślał o tym zbyt długo.

Drugim warunkiem był Malfoy.

W perspektywie politycznej władzy i bogactwa Malfoy był jedyną osobą, która mogła równać się z Harrym. Jedynie on, jeśliby chciał, mógłby próbować odebrać mu miejsce na szczycie. Oczywiście nie w bezpośredniej konfrontacji, jeśli chodzi o magiczną siłę i inteligencję Harry był daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Jednak w politycznej i wymagającej pieniędzy walce Malfoy mógł stanowić wyzwanie i gdyby udało mu się zyskać poparcie odpowiedniej liczby Ślizgonów, miałby szansę zmienić hierarchię. Przynajmniej tak długo, jak byłby w stanie utrzymać się na jej szczycie.

Zdecydował się jednak nie rywalizować z Harrym, lecz podążyć za nim i ten fakt wszystko zmienił.

Harry nawet nie próbując, osiągnął najtrudniejszy element potrzebny do ustanowienia Dworu. Ślizgoni pragnęli władzy i byli ambitni. Naturalne więc było, że ktoś znajdujący się na szczycie hierarchii nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze swojej pozycji i był gotów o nią walczyć. Nawet jeśli taka osoba byłaby w stanie utrzymać się na szczycie tylko przez rok, albo nawet miesiąc, czas nie miał znaczenia, liczyła się jedynie władza, którą można było zdobyć. Każdego dnia powstawały nowe frakcje, sojusze i walka wciąż trwała. Nie chodziło oczywiście o codzienne magiczne pojedynki, ani nic podobnego. Pojedynki zdarzały się od czasu do czasu, ale większość potyczek miała charakter polityczny.

Tak więc kiedy Malfoy zdecydował się nie walczyć, Harry osiągnął drugi etap prowadzący do ustanowienia Dworu. Jeszcze tylko jeden krok i spełniłby wszystkie wymagania.

Trzeci krok był najłatwiejszy, musiał jedynie znaleźć trzy osoby z każdego roku w Slytherinie, które uważają go za godnego szacunku. Dla większości byłby to problem, niełatwo jest znać każdego w swoim domu, więc zwykle ciężko znaleźć trzech wymaganych uczniów na każdym roku, zwłaszcza że osoby, które miały wejść w skład Dworu się nie liczyły. Jednak Harry był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i Wybawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata, który został przydzielony do Slytherinu i będąc pierwszorocznym, sam ustalił hierarchię w domu zaledwie miesiąc po przybyciu do Hogwartu i to w ciągu jedynie pięciu minut. _Wszyscy_ go znali.

Marcus bezzwłocznie chciał sprawdzić, czy Harry mógł osiągnąć ostatni warunek, ale nie chciał narazić się na jego niezadowolenie. Wciąż dostawał dreszczy, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy rozzłościł Harry'ego. Zaczekał więc do obiadu i wtedy wyjaśnił Harry'emu, co mógł zrobić i jaka znajdowała się przed nim okazja.

Harry wysłuchał go i gdy Marcus skończył, milczał przez chwilę. Chłopak czekał cierpliwie, wiedział, że lepiej nie przeszkadzać Harry'emu, gdy ten zagubiony był we własnych myślach. W końcu, Harry skinął głową i powiedział:

\- Bardzo dobrze, jeśli ustanowienie Dworu jest możliwe, zajmij się tym i poinformuj mnie o tym jutro przy śniadaniu. Jeśli nie uda się tego zrobić, nie martw się. Tak czy inaczej, wszyscy będą w końcu przestrzegać moich zasad, to po prostu byłaby najprostsza droga. Jednak chcę, żebyś jasno dał im do zrozumienia, że na razie nikt inny nie dołączy do Dworu. Ty i Theo byliście pierwsi i wciąż próbuję ocenić, na ile Malfoy i Zabini mogą okazać się użyteczni. Na razie wystarczy.

Otrzymawszy swoje rozkazy, Marcus nie tracąc czasu, zajął się ich wypełnianiem. Gdy tylko wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego, natychmiast zaczął sprawdzać, czy uda mu się zebrać wystarczającą liczbę uczniów.

Uczniowie od pierwszego do czwartego roku nie rozumieli, co robił, jednak ci z piątego i wyższych zorientowali się niemal natychmiast. Nie zaskoczyło go to, każdy Ślizgon rozpoczynający piątą klasę był informowany o istnieniu Dworu, taka była tradycja. Nikt i tak nie wierzył, by któryś z młodszych uczniów był w stanie coś takiego osiągnąć.

Niektórzy byli zszokowani, kiedy dowiadywali się, co robi, nie wierząc, że było to możliwe. Inni zaś zaczęli darzyć Harry'ego jeszcze większym szacunkiem.

Gdy noc chyliła się ku końcowi, Marcus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pchał mu się na usta.

Ustanowili Dwór.

Tak więc Marcus miał pełne prawo czuć się dumny z siebie. Dumny, ponieważ przyczynił się do powstania Dworu, był jego częścią i przede wszystkim dlatego, że Harry spojrzał na niego, uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- Dobrze się spisałeś.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry leżał w swoim łóżku, bezskutecznie próbując zasnąć. Było tyle rzeczy, które musiał przemyśleć i choć przewracał się z boku na bok, sen uparcie nie nadchodził.

Kolejnego dnia opuszczał Hogwart. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że wracał do domu. Hogwart był jego domem bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek sierociniec. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że musiał wyjechać.

Nie chcąc myśleć o tak przygnębiających rzeczach, Harry pozwolił swoim myślom powrócić do zakończenia roku szkolnego.

Był całkiem zadowolony ze wszystkiego, co stało się podczas czasu spędzonego w Hogwarcie. Co prawda nie tak to sobie zaplanował, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie cieszył się z tego, jak sprawy się potoczyły. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Dwór.

Nie wykorzystywał swojej pozycji zbyt często, ale sam fakt, że Dwór istniał, wiele ułatwiał. Dostawał codzienne raporty dotyczące wszystkiego, co działo się w Slytherinie i ogólnie w Hogwarcie. Informacje dotyczące własnego domu, pozwoliły mu zorientować się, kto w przyszłości mógł się okazać przydatny, a kto mógł sprawić kłopoty. Całkiem polubił swoją siatkę wywiadowczą i już miał kilka pomysłów, aby ją wykorzystać i ulepszyć, choć na razie musiał zobaczyć, czy będzie w stanie zrobić wszystko, co zaplanował sobie na te wakacje.

Dwór pomógł także zagwarantować, żeby Ślizgoni słuchali jego rozkazów, bo jedynie dureń z zapędami samobójczymi bezpośrednio sprzeciwiłby się ustanowionemu Dworowi. Nie był jednak idiotą, więc nie dyrygował nimi za bardzo. Zwykle pozwalał im robić, co chcieli, ustanawiając jedynie trzy zasady, które musiały być bezwarunkowo przestrzegane i jasno wytłumaczył wszystkim, że jeśli nie będą stosować się do tych prostych i bardzo rozsądnych reguł, nie spodobają im się konsekwencje.

Pierwsza zasada głosiła, że zakazane było rozgłaszanie ideologii czystej krwi poza pokojem wspólnym. W zaciszu kwater Slytherinu uczniowie mogli mówić, co tylko chcieli, choć musieli być gotowi na konsekwencje, jeśli ktoś by ich usłyszał. Jednak poza domem mieli się zachowywać jak dobrze wychowani ludzie i niech Merlin zlituje się nad każdym, kto odważy się choćby pomyśleć słowo "szlama" poza pokojem wspólnym.

Tylko czworo członków jego Dworu wiedziało, dlaczego ta zasada została wprowadzona i Marcus nadal miał na twarzy złośliwy uśmieszek za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie, co planował Harry. Chłopiec uznał to za niezwykle zabawne, że Marcus niemalże zaczął chichotać, gdy wyjaśnił im część swojego planu.

Druga reguła głosiła: nie znęcaj się, a jeśli już musisz, to rób to jak Ślizgon i nie daj się złapać. Harry nie dbał o uczniów, ale miał plany, które nie mogły wypalić, jeżeli wszyscy uważali Ślizgonów za czyste zło. Harry powiedział im wprost, że jeśli chcieli pomęczyć małego pierwszaka, aby poczuć się wielkim i potężnym, powinni nauczyć się zaklęć zmieniających wygląd ich szat i rysów, aby nie zostać rozpoznanym. Byli w końcu Ślizgonami, niech użyją sprytu, który podobno posiadają.

Trzecia zasada była według Harry'ego najłatwiejsza. Rozkazał, aby z każdego roku wybrano jednego ucznia, który jako ich przedstawiciel będzie rozmawiał z Dworem, chyba że Dwór pierwszy się do kogoś odezwie.

Była to zasada, którą wszyscy uznali za konieczną po kilku pierwszych dniach. Członkowie Dworu byli właściwie zaczepiani bez przerwy przez cały dzień przez uczniów, którzy chcieli zbliżyć się do nich i być może zdobyć okazję, by dołączyć do Dworu. Było to wykańczające i Harry musiał więcej niż raz być powstrzymany, zanim zranił któregoś z tych kretynów. Jednak po wprowadzeniu tej reguły i po tym jak Harry wysłał do Skrzydła Szpitalnego ucznia siódmej klasy, który ją zignorował, z obiema rękami złamanymi w trzech miejscach, w końcu pozostali zaczęli jej przestrzegać. Choć musiał przyznać, że mogło mieć to coś wspólnego z raczej sadystycznymi uśmiechami, które gościły na twarzach członków jego Dworu, kiedy patrzyli na zakrwawione ciało leżące na podłodze, nie ruszywszy nawet palcem, by mu pomóc, gdy krzyczał.

Jego węże były takimi sadystami, pomyślał Harry z czułym uśmiechem.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, był całkiem zadowolony z tego, jak sprawy się potoczyły.

Zadowolony był także z Draco i Blaise'a. Po ich pierwszym spotkaniu w bibliotece obaj zmienili się nieco, zaczęli się pilniej uczyć. Naprawdę zdawali się wziąć sobie jego słowa do serca, zwłaszcza tę część o zapracowaniu sobie na własną pozycję. Kiedy dowiedzieli się o Dworze, obaj chcieli udowodnić, że zasługiwali na miejsce w nim, że zasługiwali na pozycję, którą obdarzył ich Harry.

Wysiłek, który włożyli w naukę, się opłacił i obaj, razem z Theo, znaleźli się w pierwszej piątce osób z najwyższymi ocenami z egzaminów. Pierwsze miejsce na wszystkich przedmiotach zajął Harry, ale pozostali trzej walczyli między sobą o drugą, trzecią i czwartą pozycję. Okazjonalnie Granger udało się zdobyć trzecie lub czwarte miejsce, ale zwykle pierwsze kilka pozycji należało do nich.

Mówiąc o egzaminach, to w dniu ostatniego egzaminu Harry obudził się i na nakastliku przy łóżku znalazł książkę i liścik. Wciąż pamiętał każde napisane w nim słowo.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _nie jestem w stanie opisać, jak interesujący był dla mnie ten rok, głównie dzięki Tobie. Przyjmij ten niewielki prezent jako wyraz mojej wdzięczności. Jest to zestaw dziesięciu książek, będących kontynuacją tomów, które już posiadasz. Jeśli przeczytałeś i zrozumiałeś wszystkie książki z poprzedniego zestawu, w co nie wątpię, bez problemu będziesz w stanie zakończyć czar, który złożył dziesięć tomów w ten jeden. Jeśli zechcesz, pomyśl o tym jako o teście sprawdzającym twoje umiejętności._

 _Ledwie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, do czego będziesz zdolny za kilka lat._

 _Pozdrawiam,_

 _T. M. R._

Podczas obiadu tego samego dnia zostali poinformowani, że zaginął profesor Quirrell. Ponownie obudziło to w Harrym podejrzenie, że Quirrell i T. M. R. byli w jakiś sposób powiązani ze sobą, a być może byli nawet jedną osobą. Nie miał jednak możliwości, aby to potwierdzić. Więc, pomimo że męczyła go ciekawość, aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Quirrellem i kim był T. M. R., starał się o tym nie myśleć. Nie miał w końcu żadnych poszlak i nie sądził, aby był w stanie czegokolwiek się dowiedzieć. Może mógłby poszukać informacji w przyszłym roku, w formie osobistego projektu do wykonania w wolnym czasie.

Myśląc o liściku, który zostawił mu T. M. R., Harry zapadł w końcu w sen, gdy zmęczenie nareszcie go pokonało.


	8. Pakt z Diabłem

**Od tłumaczki:**

Wróciłam! Cieszycie się? Wiem, że nie było mnie tu miesiąc, ale miałam pracowity okres. Między innymi zaliczyłam wakacyjny staż i zdałam zaległy egzamin (biochemia to zło wcielone), ale wreszcie mam więcej czasu.

Rozdziały będą dodawane w całości i nieco rzadziej, bo tak woli większość czytelników. Kolejny będzie pewnie około 15 września, bo powinnam mieć dużo czasu i mogę was porozpieszczać, zanim w październiku zagrzebię się w książkach, bo właśnie dotarło do mnie, że ten semestr będzie straszny.

Miłego czytanie życzę. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodoba.

 **Rozdział 8 - Pakt z Diabłem**

Harry z niechęcią spojrzał na drzwi frontowe. Znów tu był. Biorąc głęboki oddech, wszedł do budynku i skierował się do gabinetu przełożonej, aby powiedzieć jej, że wrócił i zostanie września.

Zapukał do drzwi i zaczekał, aż usłyszał panią Brown wołającą, aby wszedł. Wyraz jej twarzy, gdy ujrzała Harry'ego, był całkiem zabawny.

\- Dzień dobry, proszę pani - powiedział, zachowując uprzejmą i dojrzałą aurę. Mimo to przerażenie nie znikło z jej twarzy.

Nie zaskoczyło to Harry'ego. Pani Brown zawsze podejrzewała, że to on był winien wszystkiemu, co spotkało chłopców w sierocińcu, choć zbyt się go bała, by podjąć w związku z tym jakieś działanie.

\- Harry, myślałam, że wracasz jutro - powiedziała pani Brown, próbując ukryć swoje niezadowolenie za zasłoną fałszywego uśmiechu.

\- Tak, to moja wina. Wysyłając wam list informujący o moim powrocie, pomyliłem daty.

Częściowo była to prawda. Rzeczywiście była to jego wina, tyle że nie z powodu pomyłki. Nie chciał, aby ktoś przyjeżdżał po niego na dworzec. Wolał zminimalizować kontakt z mugolami z sierocińca.

\- Czy mój pokój pozostał ten sam? - zapytał, chcąc uwolnić się od towarzystwa kobiety.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odparła ostro, jakby obraził ją, sugerując, że mogłoby być inaczej. Zapominał czasami, jak bardzo przykładała się do swojej pracy. Choć biorąc pod uwagę, ile razy nie zrobiła nic, aby mu pomóc, kiedy był młodszy, może nie było to aż tak dziwne. Być może jedynie dbała o pozory skrupulatnego wykonywania swoich obowiązków, zamiast rzeczywiście się przykładać. No cóż, właściwie nie miało to dla Harry'ego znaczenia, dopóki tylko był pozostawiony w spokoju. Nie zamierzał się nimi przejmować.

\- Hmm, dobrze. Zostanę do początku września, chyba że będę miał okazję spędzić trochę czasu z kolegami ze szkoły. Życzę pani miłego popołudnia.

Opuścił gabinet, zanim przełożona miała okazję odpowiedzieć. Miał wiele planów i liczył, że będzie w stanie wprowadzić je w życie. Powstrzymał uśmiech, który chciał wkraść mu się na usta, gdy pomyślał o rzeczach, które zaplanował. Będzie zabawa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

W ciągu dwóch tygodni od powrotu do sierocińca ustalił rutynę identyczną z tą, do której przyzwyczaił się przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. W dniu swojego przyjazdu poszedł na zakupy i zapełnił swoją chłodzącą szafkę. Nadal uważał za dziwne, że w Czarodziejskim Świecie nie było lodówek. Istniały za to szafki zaczarowane w ten sposób, że znajdujące się w środku jedzenie pozostawało świeże, albo w innych wersjach - zamrożone.

Te drobne magiczne przedmioty były błogosławieństwem podczas wakacji. Po spędzeniu kilku miesięcy w świecie pełnym magii, nie przeżyłby, gdyby musiał spędzić lato całkowicie od niej odcięty. Przynajmniej mógł ćwiczyć eliksiry, runy i numerologię oraz miał swoje książki. Gdyby nie to, oszalałby, zmuszony udawać, że był jedynie mugolem.

A co do książek, to w końcu mógł przeczytać te, które otrzymał od tajemniczego T. M. R. w prezencie na święta. Choć strasznie korciło go, aby je przeczytać, nie dotknął ich nawet podczas pobytu w Hogwarcie. Wiedział, że były nielegalne i nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś mógłby je znaleźć, nawet jeśli trzymał je wewnątrz kufra. Wypadki się zdarzały, mógł przypadkowo włożyć jedną z nich do swojego plecaka lub coś podobnego. Może i był ostrożny, ale i tak wolał nie ryzykować.

Teraz jednak nic nie mogło powstrzymać go przed ich przeczytaniem. Wiedział, że nie mógł używać magii, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie mógł podnieść z ziemi patyka i za jego pomocą ćwiczyć ruchy różdżki. Kiedy wróci do Hogwartu będzie mógł poćwiczyć ze swoją różdżką.

Jednak nie była to jedyna rzecz, której poświęcał swój czas. Bycie Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i równocześnie Ślizgonem komplikowało sprawy bardziej, niż było to konieczne. Z jednej strony, nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo zawsze lubił wyzwania. Z drugiej jednak, całe to gadanie o przyszłym Czarnym Panu zaczynało działać mu na nerwy. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że połowa uczniów w Hogwarcie śledziła nieufnie każdy jego krok. Obserwowali go, bo był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a patrzyli na niego nieufnie, bo był Ślizgonem. Jako że nie mógł przestać być ani jednym, ani drugim, musiał zmienić ich punkt widzenia.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co zamierzał zrobić, było ryzykowne. Niektóre konsekwencje mogły się okazać uciążliwe, ale jeśli sprawy potoczyłyby się przynajmniej częściowo tak, jak tego chciał, to korzyści przerosłyby wszelkie niedogodności. Rzecz jasna, nie miał pewności, że ten plan się powiedzie, ale czasami trzeba było zaryzykować.

Kilka dni po tym, jak Harry podjął ostateczną decyzję w kwestii swojego planu, nadarzyła się idealna okazja, by wprowadzić go w życie.

Siedział w swoim pokoju w sierocińcu, czekając na przełożoną, która robiła obchód, kiedy usłyszał stukanie w szybę. Zaciekawiony, odwrócił się i zobaczył sowę siedzącą na parapecie jego okna. Gdyby nie koperta przywiązana do nóżki ptaka, uznałby go za zwykłą sowę. Kręcąc głową, podniósł się z łóżka i otworzył okno. Nadal uważał, że sposób, w jaki czarodzieje wysyłali swoje listy, był dziwny, ale musiał przyznać, że wydawał się on być całkiem wydajny.

Sowa wleciała do środka, gdy tylko otwarł okno. Wylądowała na łóżku i wysunęła nóżkę z listem w jego stronę. Biorąc od niej list, Harry przyjrzał się sowie uważnie. Mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś już ją widział.

\- Zakładam, że skoro wciąż tu jesteś, to czekasz na odpowiedź? - spytał, nie spuszczając jej z oczu. Sowa zahukała i usadowiła się wygodniej. Harry pokręcił głową, te ptaki były zbyt inteligentne, by można to było uznać za normalne.

Skupiając uwagę na liście, zaczął czytać.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _wiem, że nie planowaliśmy niczego, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze w Hogwarcie, ale zastanawiam się, czy nie chciałbyś spędzić reszty wakacji ze mną? Moglibyśmy także zaprosić pozostałych, choć jeśli się nie mylę Blaise i Theo są za granicą do końca lipca, więc mogliby przyjechać do nas dopiero po powrocie._

 _Wyślij swoją odpowiedź przez Aresa. Jeśli się zgadzasz, spotkajmy się jutro o dziesiątej w Dziurawym Kotle, dobrze? Jeśli jednak bardziej odpowiadałby Ci inny dzień lub godzina, na pewno da się to zorganizować._

 _Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce Cię zobaczę,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Kiedy Harry skończył czytać, na jego twarzy gościł niewielki uśmiech. Wakacje z dala od sierocińca? Nie musiał się nad tym długo zastanawiać. Poza tym, miał teraz okazję sprawdzić, czy biblioteka Malfoyów rzeczywiście była taka wspaniała, jak twierdziła Draco. Szybko napisał potwierdzającą odpowiedź i dał swój liścik Aresowi. Ptak natychmiast poderwał się do lotu i Harry zamknął za nim okno, po czym usiadł i zaczął czytać książkę. Teraz musiał tylko zaczekać na przełożoną i poinformować ją, że jutro wyjeżdża.

Nieco ponad pół godziny później, do jego drzwi ktoś zapukał.

\- Proszę - powiedział, podnosząc wzrok znad książki. Tak jak oczekiwał, drzwi się uchyliły i w szczelinie pojawiła się głowa pani Brown.

\- Dobry wieczór, proszę pani.

\- Dobry wieczór, Harry. Za godzinę gasimy światła - powiedziała mu, jak każdego wieczoru. Brzmiało to niemalże mechanicznie.

Harry skinął głową, ale zanim mogła zamknąć za sobą drzwi, zawołał za nią. Na jej twarzy widoczne było zdumienie. Harry rzadko odzywał się do kogokolwiek w sierocińcu.

\- Tak? - spytała i Harry zobaczył na jej twarzy strach. Uznał, że to naprawdę dziwne, jak bardzo kobieta się go bała, biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy nie widziała, co zrobił.

\- Wyjeżdżam jutro - poinformował ją.

\- Co? - Była tak zszokowana, że zniknął nawet zawsze obecny w jej oczach strach.

\- Powiedziałem, że jutro wyjeżdżam.

\- Słyszałam, co powiedziałeś, ale co to ma znaczyć, że wyjeżdżasz? Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialna, nie możesz sobie tak po prostu wyjechać.

Harry powstrzymał westchnienie, miał nadzieję, że skoro tak bardzo się go bała, bez wahania pozwoli mu wyjechać. Najwyraźniej jednak jej poczucie odpowiedzialności przezwyciężyło strach. Gdyby sytuacja była inna, być może Harry poczułby nawet dla niej nieco szacunku, ale w tym momencie był jedynie zirytowany.

\- Pani Brown, bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy. Nie chcę tutaj być, a pani nie chce, abym został. Kolega ze szkoły zaprosił mnie do siebie, żebyśmy mogli spędzić razem resztę wakacji. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, czy nie byłoby dla wszystkich lepiej, jeśli po prostu pozwoli mi pani wyjechać?

Kilka emocji przemknęło po twarzy kobiety. Widać było, że jej poczucie odpowiedzialności walczyło z chęcią pozbycia się Harry'ego. Ludzie byli jednak istotami, które żyły, skupiając się głównie na własnych pragnieniach i pani Brown nie była tu wyjątkiem.

\- Dobrze, niech będzie. Przyjadą tu po ciebie? - spytała, próbując nie pokazać ulgi, którą czuła na myśl o wyjeździe Harry'ego.

\- Nie, spotkam się z nimi tam, gdzie zwykle kupuję swoje przybory szkolne. Zobaczymy się w przyszłym roku, pani Brown.

Przełożona skinęła tylko głową i zamknęła drzwi. Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, był wolny od mugoli. Spakował kilka rzeczy, które wyjął ze swojego kufra i położyć się spać, myśląc o opuszczeniu sierocińca.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się wcześnie. Nie miał zamiaru jeść śniadania w sierocińcu, nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że będzie zmuszony czekać w Dziurawym Kotle na Draco.

Tak samo jak w zeszłym roku, Harry bez trudu dotarł do Dziurawego Kotła, który był prawie pełen, mimo że nie wybiła jeszcze dziewiąta. Nie po raz pierwszy był wdzięczny, że większość społeczeństwa nie wiedziała, jak wygląda Harry Potter. Bał się nawet pomyśleć, co by było, gdyby wszyscy w pubie wiedzieli, kim był.

Nie chcąc o tym myśleć, podszedł do lady.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Tomie. - Harry musiał prawie krzyczeć, aby być usłyszanym wśród panującego tu hałasu.

\- Dzień dobry, młody. Jak mogę ci pomóc? - spytał starszy barman, pochylając się nad ladą, aby lepiej zobaczyć Harry'ego.

\- Jeśli to nie problem, to chciałbym zamówić jakieś śniadanie, podczas gdy będę czekał na przyjaciela.

\- Pewnie, młody, to żaden kłopot. Wybierz sobie stolik. Na każdym z nich leży menu, wybierz z niego coś, dotykając odpowiedniej nazwy palcem, a jak przyniosę twoje zamówienie.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję - odpowiedział Harry z największym uśmiechem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

Skierował się w stronę stolika stojącego na uboczu, z dala od panującej w pubie wrzawy, po czym wybrał coś z menu za pomocą dotyku palca i jedząc, czekał na przybycie Draco.

Po około godzinie czekania, kominek po drugie stronie sali ponownie zapłonął. Harry był pewien, że gdyby wcześniej nie czytał o sieci Fiuu, prawdopodobnie oniemiałby, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył kogoś wychodzącego lub wchodzącego do kominka. Z płomieni wyłonił się jasnowłosy chłopiec, mniej więcej wzrostu Harry'ego, który natychmiast zaczął przeszukiwać spojrzeniem wnętrze pubu. Kiedy tylko ujrzał Harry'ego, z jego oczu znikł zimny wyraz i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nie zwracając uwagi na znajdujących się wokół niego ludzi, niemal biegiem ruszył w jego kierunku. Harry miał zaledwie kilka sekund, aby zrozumieć, co za chwilę się stanie i pozwolił ze zrezygnowaniem, aby blondyn zarzucił mu ręce na szyje.

\- Harry, stęskniłem się za tobą - niemalże wyszeptał Draco i Harry zaśmiał się cicho. _Można pomyśleć, że nie widział mnie od lat_ , pomyślał z sympatią.

\- Cześć, Draco - odpowiedział cicho i znów się zaśmiał. Tak, całkiem lubił swoje węże.

Zaledwie chwilę po przybyciu Draco, kominek ponownie zapłonął i wyszedł z niego mężczyzna, który mógł być jedynie ojcem chłopca. Jego szare oczy zbadały pomieszczenie i niemal natychmiast zatrzymały się na jego synu, który trzymał w uścisku kruczowłosego chłopca, który, jak podejrzewał, był Harrym Potterem. Nie miał pewności, bo chłopiec odwrócony był do niego plecami, a nawet gdyby tak nie było, to Lucjusz zapewne i tak by go nie rozpoznał, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie widział chłopca.

Podszedł do nich i odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu chłopców. Draco puścił swojego kolegę, ale radość na jego twarzy była wyraźnie widoczna. Chłopiec, którego Lucjusz uznał za Pottera, odwrócił się i mężczyzna musiał wysilić się, aby ukryć swój szok.

Chłopiec był piękny, nie dało się tego inaczej opisać i Lucjusz mógł nawet dostrzec w nim niektóre charakterystyczne cechy Malfoyów, choć oczywiste było, że dziecko było Potterem. Jednak tym, co naprawdę go zaskoczyło, były jego oczy. Setki razy widział klątwę _Avada Kedavra_ i nigdy wcześniej nie uważał koloru śmierci za hipnotyzujący. Widząc jednak niewinny uśmiech, który zagościł na twarzy chłopca, pomyślał, że ten kolor do niego nie pasował. Jak mógł, skoro wyglądał on tak niewinnie?

\- Ojcze, to jest mój przyjaciel, Harry Potter - powiedział Draco, sprawiając, że ponownie skupił uwagę na swoim synu. Nie można było nie zauważyć dumy, jaka brzmiała w jego głosie. - Harry, to mój ojciec, Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Miło pana spotkać, panie Malfoy. Dziękuję, że pozwolił mi pan spędzić w swoim domu resztę wakacji.

Lucjusz niemalże się uśmiechnął. Nawet głos chłopca był niewinny i melodyjny. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, jak ktoś taki został przydzielony do Slytherinu.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Potter. I nie ma za co mi dziękować, Draco nalegał tak długo, że w końcu musiałem się zgodzić, jeśli chciałem mieć choć chwilę spokoju. Nie żebym nie cieszył się z twojej wizyty, myślałem po prostu, że chciałbyś spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją rodziną.

Przez ułamek sekundy Lucjuszowi zdawało się, że wyraz twarzy Pottera ochłodził się i że chłopiec stracił aurę niewinności. Jednak po chwili to wrażenie zniknęło i mężczyzna uznał, że było to tylko złudzenie spowodowane oświetleniem.

\- Może mi pan mówić Harry, panie Malfoy.

\- Hmm, dobrze, niech będzie Harry. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci to, ale mam kilka spraw do załatwienia w aptece i chciałbym zrobić to teraz, skoro już tu jesteśmy, abym nie musiał wracać dwa razy.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to - opowiedział z uśmiechem chłopiec i Lucjusz skinął głową, gestem dając znać Draco i Harry'emu, aby szli za nim.

Doskonale wiedział, że zabieranie ze sobą Harry'ego Pottera nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale nie miał wyboru. Został powiadomiony, że jego zamówienie dotarło tego ranka i wiedział, że jeśli przed dwunastą nie pojawi się w aptece, sprzedawca się go pozbędzie. Lucjusz rozumiał, że takie środki bezpieczeństwa były konieczne w czasach, w których przyszło im żyć i zwykle nie sprawiało mu to problemu. Tym razem jednak musiał przyznać, że zamówienie dotarło w nie najlepszym czasie. Narcyza do sierpnia była we Francji, tak więc nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko osobiście odebrać Harry'ego i zabrać go ze sobą do apteki. Nie mógł zostawić chłopców samych w domu. Gdyby nie to, że zapłacił za zamówienie z góry, co było kolejnym zabezpieczeniem, dałby sobie spokój i zrezygnował.

Wzdychając, spojrzał przez ramię na idących za nim chłopców. Draco ani na chwilę nie przestał mówić i Lucjusz mógł usłyszeć kilka uwag na temat tego, co będą robić w te wakacje. Harry za to kiwał tylko co jakiś czas głową z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Nagle Lucjuszowi przyszło do głowy, że wyglądał jak starszy brat cierpliwie znoszący entuzjazm młodszego rodzeństwa.

Nie był pewien, jak funkcjonowała ich przyjaźń. Zdawało się, że jego syn starał się zrobić na Harrym wrażenie, ale ani razu nie słyszał, aby chłopiec użył swojego charakterystycznego tonu mówiącego: _"Jestem Malfoyem, więc jestem lepszy od wszystkich"_ , którego używał, gdy chciał popisać się przed innymi przyjaciółmi.

Kręcąc głową i przypominając sobie w duchu, że będzie miał całe wakacje, aby obserwować chłopców i ich relacje, Lucjusz kazał im iść przed sobą, aby mógł mieć na nich oko. W alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu zawsze lepiej było być przezornym.

\- Draco - zawołał, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą aptekę. - Wiesz, co robić, prawda? Macie zostać przy drzwiach apteki, nie będzie mnie tylko parę minut. Nigdzie się nie oddalajcie, zrozumiano?

\- Tak, ojcze.

\- Tak, panie Malfoy.

Obaj chłopcy odpowiedzieli potwierdzająco i widząc, że mówili szczerze, Lucjusz skinął głową i wszedł do sklepu. Gdyby byli gdzie indziej, bez wahania zabrałby ich ze sobą do środka, ale w aptece znajdowały się rzeczy, których wolał, by jego syn i jego przyjaciel nie oglądali w tak młodym wieku.

Jednakże sam był kiedyś Ślizgonem, więc kiedy tylko zrozumiał, że będzie musiał tutaj przyjść, rzucił na swojego syna zaklęcie, które miało go ostrzec, gdyby ktoś ze złymi intencjami podszedł do chłopców. Nie martwił się więc zbytnio. Poza tym było jeszcze wcześnie, a poranki na alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu były raczej spokojne. Większość klientów wolała załatwiać interesy nocą.

Lucjusz prawie już kończył, gdy poczuł, jak jego zaklęcie budzi się do życia.

Klnąc pod nosem, ruszył w stronę drzwi, szykując się, żeby przekląć idiotę, który odważył się spróbować skrzywdzić jego syna. Nagle jednak zobaczył coś niespodziewanego i zamarł.

Przednia ściana sklepu była zaczarowana tak, że choć z zewnątrz wyglądała na solidną, to od wewnątrz pozwalała widzieć i słyszeć wszystko, co działo się na ulicy. I Lucjusz właśnie nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył.

Draco miał w dłoni swoją różdżkę i celował nią w pierś jakiegoś mężczyzny. Jego twarz była przepełniona taką złością, że Lucjusz ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że miał przed sobą swojego syna. Poczuł, że Anthony stanął obok niego, ale nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego, co widział. Obaj chłopcy stali przodem do sklepu, więc mógł wyraźnie widzieć ich twarze. Draco stał z różdżką w ręku i twarzą wykrzywioną złością i obrzydzeniem, podczas gdy twarz Harry'ego pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek emocji, a jego oczy płonęły, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominając promienie Klątwy Uśmiercającej.

\- Jak śmiesz - warknął Draco i Lucjusz był zaskoczony, ile nienawiści brzmiało w jego głosie. - Nie jesteś nawet wart całować ziemi pod jego stopami, a już na pewno nie oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co on.

Lucjusz nie wiedział, co zrobił ten mężczyzna, ale zdawało się, że w jakiś sposób zaatakował Harry'ego. Chciałby wiedzieć, co zrobił ten chłopiec, że jego syn bronił go teraz tak zaciekle.

\- Oj, nie bądź taki, chłopcze, ty też jesteś śliczny. Z tobą także mógłbym się zabawić... Ale twój przyjaciel... Och, twój przyjaciel... Sprawię, że będzie krzyczeć tak uroczo.

Lucjusz poczuł silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej przypływ pogardy i nienawiści. Trzymał już rękę na klamce, kiedy nagle usłyszał coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Sprzed sklepu dobiegł go cichy, mroczny i zimny śmiech. Lucjusz spojrzał na lewo i jego oczy zatrzymały się na Harrym, na którego wcześniej beznamiętnej twarzy gościł teraz sadystyczny uśmiech. Mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy. Ten Harry w niczym nie przypominał dziecka, które spotkał ledwie godzinę temu.

\- Słyszałeś go, Draco? - zapytał gładkim i zimnym tonem chłopiec. Lucjusz spojrzał na swojego syna i ujrzał, jak ten opuścił różdżkę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niemalże tak samo sadystyczny uśmiech. Mężczyzna doskonale znał ten wyraz twarzy, sam go nosił, ilekroć torturował kogoś dla swojego Pana. Nigdy jednak nie sądził, że zobaczy coś podobnego na twarzy swojego syna, a zwłaszcza gdy chłopiec będzie miał zaledwie dwanaście lat. - Mówi, że będę krzyczał.

Harry uniósł dłoń i wskazał nią na mężczyznę, który upadł przed nim na kolana. Lucjusz ledwo mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, nigdy nie widział jedenastolatka z taką kontrolą nad własną magią.

\- Powiedz mi - odezwał się ponownie Harry tym samym zimnym tonem, choć tym razem brzmiał on jakoś inaczej. Teraz Lucjusz mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie magię, mógł poczuć, jak otoczyła ona mężczyznę, napierając na jego własną magię, każąc mu podporządkować się Harry'emu. Wyglądało to niemal jak prymitywna klątwa _Imperius_. Lucjusz był wdzięczny, że znajdował się za ochronnymi barierami sklepu, które absorbowały większość magii chłopca. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co czuł ten drań na zewnątrz, nie żeby dbał o niego. - Czy masz rodzinę?

Lucjusz musiał powstrzymać się przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi i sądząc po tym, jak Anthony głośno zaczerpnął powietrza, miał on zapewne ten sam problem.

\- Nie. - Nie był zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał drżenie w głosie mężczyzny.

\- Hmm, więc jeśli być zniknął... Czy ktoś by zauważył?

\- Nie. - Głos mężczyzny załamał się nieco i Lucjusz ujrzał podekscytowanie w oczach Harry'ego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Harry doskonale się bawił.

\- To smutne, nie uważasz, Draco? Całe jego życie przeminęło i jeśli miałby zniknąć, nikt nawet nie zauważy. To smutne, czyż nie? - spytał Harry. Na jego twarzy znów widniał niewinny uśmiech i jeśli ktoś nie znał go dobrze, mógłby uwierzyć, że było to jedynie niewinne dziecięce pytanie.

\- Bardzo smutne - odparł Draco. Wyglądał niczym dziecko oczekujące na początek przedstawienia.

\- Hmm, tak, bardzo. To takie smutne, kiedy człowiek _nic_ nie znaczy. - Głos Harry'ego zmienił się nieco, był teraz delikatniejszy, słodszy i Lucjusz poczuł także, jak zmienia się magia chłopca. Wcześniej była silna i wymagająca, zmuszała cię do zrobienia rzeczy, których nie chciałeś. Teraz jednak stała się delikatniejsza, nie zmuszała już, lecz nakłaniała, kształtowała wszystko, z czym się zetknęła. I ponownie Lucjusz podziękował Merlinowi, że znajdował się za barierami, nie chciał wiedzieć, co w innym wypadku zrobiłaby z nim ta magia. Choć biorąc pod uwagę, że Draco stał na zewnątrz i nie widać było po nim żadnych negatywnych efektów jej działania, podejrzewał, że Harry kierował ją jedynie na swoją ofiarę i oni sami czuli ją tylko dlatego, że chłopiec nie wiedział o ich obecności tutaj i nie kontrolował po ich stronie zasięgu swojej mocy. - Bo tym właśnie jesteś, wiesz? _Niczym_. Nazywasz się _Nic._

Lucjusz mógł poczuć, jak magia podłapuje, z braku lepszego słowa, tę myśl i zasiewa ją głęboko w umyśle czarodzieja. Mógł to poczuć tylko dlatego, że ta magia była tak silna, że bariery nie pochłaniały jej w całości. Nie działała na nich tak jak na czarodzieja na ulicy tylko dlatego, że nie byli jej wyznaczonym celem. Czarny Pan potrafił zrobić to samo. Kiedy naprawdę był zły, nie musiał nawet rzucać na ciebie klątwy, abyś poczuł intencję, która kierowała jego magią, gdy torturował jednego z pozostałych Śmierciożerów. Wtedy właśnie dotarło do Lucjusza, co Harry zamierzał zrobić i poczuł, jak po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz.

\- Nie jesteś nic wart. Nie ma z ciebie żadnego pożytku. Nazywasz. Się. _Nic_.

Przy słowie "nic" magia Harry'ego wzrosła i Lucjusz usłyszał, jak mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć i błagać, choć tylko pojedyncze słowa dało się rozróżnić spomiędzy jego szlochów. W większości dało się słyszeć "nie" i "proszę". Harry zaczął chodzić wkoło klęczącego czarodzieja i Lucjuszowi przypominał drapieżnika, który obserwuje swoją ofiarę. Mężczyzna śledził go wzrokiem, jakby był zahipnotyzowany, a kiedy obrócił się na tyle, by Lucjusz mógł ujrzeć jego twarz, blondyn niemalże cofnął się o krok, widząc ogrom przerażenia w oczach mężczyzny. Nie sądził, by rozmiar jego strachu mógł jeszcze wzrosnąć, ale Harry udowodnił mu, że się mylił, wybuchając śmiechem.

\- Chciałeś, żebym krzyczał - powiedział Harry takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. - A ja chcę, żebyś błagał. Zdaje się, że przynajmniej jeden z nas dostanie, co chciał.

\- Nie! Proszę, nie! Zrobię wszystko! Proszę! Proszę! Miej litość!

Słysząc ten przerażony głos, Lucjusz był pewien, że mężczyzna wiedział, co magia Harry'ego z nim robiła i wiedział, co się z nim stanie. Mógł poczuć, co się z nim działo i napełniało go to przerażeniem, nie żeby Lucjusz mu się dziwił.

\- Och, Merlinie... - usłyszał szept swojego kolegi i pokiwał głową, doskonale rozumiejąc jego uczucia. Gdyby nie zobaczył tego wszystkiego na własne oczy, nigdy by w to nie uwierzył.

\- Wszystko? - spytał słodkim głosem Harry. - Nawet pozwolisz mi się zabić?

\- Tak! Proszę, tak.

Obaj chłopcy roześmiali się i Lucjusz spojrzał na Draco, prawie zapomniawszy, że jego syn wciąż tam był. Zobaczył spojrzenie, jakie wymienili między sobą chłopcy i mógł tylko patrzeć z niedowierzaniem. Trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale obaj najwyraźniej doskonale się bawili, miał przed oczami dowód.

\- Hmm, wiesz co, nie sądzę, że to zrobię - powiedział czarodziejowi Harry. - W końcu jesteś niczym, dlaczego niby miałbym zajmować się niczym? Nie sądzisz, że mam rację, _Nic_?

Lucjusz widział strach w oczach mężczyzny, gdy ten próbował walczyć, aby zachować resztki samego siebie, które nadal pamiętał. I jego przerażenie rosło za każdym razem, gdy ginęła jakaś cząstka jego, która czyniła go kimś. Błagał wtedy jeszcze intensywniej, ale stojące przed nim dziecko jedynie uśmiechało się, śmiało otwarcie i za każdym razem odmawiało mu łaski, bawiąc się doskonale, podczas gdy istota ludzka obok niego powoli przestawała istnieć. Bo to właśnie robił Harry. Kiedy jego magia skończy swoją pracę, mężczyzna będzie niczym, straci poczucie rzeczywistości, pamiętając tylko, że jest niczym.

\- Całe twoje życie było nic nie warte, umrzesz więc teraz jako _nic_.

Kiedy Harry powiedział ostatnie "nic", Lucjusz zobaczył, jak oczy mężczyzny stały się nagle puste i jego szloch ustał. Łzy przestały płynąć i znikły wszystkie oznaki walki lub oporu. Lucjusz wiedział wtedy, że magia Harry'ego ukończyła to, co zamierzała.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim i po plecach przemknął mu dreszcz. Przypominało mu to Pocałunek Dementora, z tą różnicą, że człowiek przed nim nadal miał duszę, choć Lucjusz wątpił, by była ona teraz dla mężczyzny jakimś pocieszeniem.

\- Widzisz, Draco, mówiłem ci, że był niczym - zaśmiał się Harry, patrząc na mężczyznę, którego zniszczył z sadystycznym uśmiechem. - Chodźmy do sklepu obok, to księgarnia, możemy zobaczyć, co tam mają. Z pewnością będzie to bardziej interesujące niż patrzenie na nic.

Draco skinął głową i obaj chłopcy ruszyli w stronę wspomnianego sklepu, kiedy nagle Harry odezwał się tak cicho, że Lucjusz był pewien, że usłyszał go jedynie dlatego, że jego głos przesycony był magią.

\- Och, prawie zapomniałem. Powiedziałem, że _umrzesz_ jako nic.

Oczy Lucjusza rozszerzyły się i w następnej chwili szyja bezimiennego czarodzieja znalazła się w niemożliwej pozycji i życie całkiem opuścił jego oczy. Gdy ciało upadło na ziemię z głośnym, a przynajmniej tak się zdawało w porannej ciszy, łupnięciem, okrutny śmiech Harry'ego zadźwięczał na ulicy.

Lucjusz nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale w tej chwili był tak zszokowany, że zabrakło mu słów. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć, gdy spotkał chłopca? Jak mógł nawet nie podejrzewać? Jak dziecko mogło być tak okrutne i tak potężne?

\- Kim on jest? - spytał Anthony głosem przepełnionym zarówno strachem, jak i podziwem.

Lucjusz nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie, o czym rozmawiał z synem podczas przerwy z okazji święta Jul. Mówili o chłopcu, który w ciągu pięciu minut zdefiniował hierarchię w Slytherinie. Pamiętał także, jak Severus przyszedł po świętach do jego domu, jak co miesiąc, aby opowiedzieć mu, jak radził sobie Draco. Pamiętał, że spytał Severusa, czy ten dobrze się czuje, gdyż zdawał się być bardziej poruszony niż zwykle i mężczyzna powiedział mu wtedy, że w Slytherinie ustanowiony został Dwór. Spytał wtedy, czy nie były to dobre wieści, biorąc pod uwagę, że tak długo jak przetrwał Dwór, w Slytherinie ustawały walki o władzę. W oczach jego przyjaciela pojawił się wtedy na ułamek sekundy wyraz niechęci i pamiętał teraz wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek słowa, które wypowiedział wtedy Severus: _"Lucjuszu, to dziecko przyniesie tylko śmierć."_

Myślał wtedy, że Severus jak zwykle dramatyzował, ale teraz...

\- To nowy Król Slytherinu - odpowiedział w końcu, wiedząc, że jego towarzysz zrozumie.

\- Ale... Ale to tylko dziecko.

Lucjasz musiał stłumić śmiech. Z tego, co widział, był to raczej demon udający dziecko.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Że to tylko dziecko? - Widząc wyraz twarzy Anthony'ego, Lucjusz niemal się uśmiechnął. - No właśnie, Anthony...

Lucjusz nie musiał mówić nic więcej, bo Anthony już potrząsał głową.

\- Wiesz doskonale, że nic nie widziałem, Lucjuszu. Każdy wie, że jestem całkowicie neutralny, nie sprzymierzam się z żadną ze stron.

\- Wiem, Anthony, ale musiałem się upewnić.

Anthony skinął głową i podał Lucjuszowi paczkę z jego zamówieniem.

\- Zrób mi przysługę, dobrze?

Lucjusz uniósł brew, dając mu znak, by mówił dalej.

\- Kiedy następny raz tu przyjdziesz, nie bierz go ze sobą.

Prośba wypowiedziana została pół-żartem, ale w oczach sprzedawcy obecny był strach i Lucjusz nie dziwił mu się. Gdyby nie przebywał wcześniej w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana prawdopodobnie czułby się tak samo.

Kiwając głową, Lucjusz schował paczuszkę do kieszeni i opuścił sklep. Minął ciało czarodzieja, nawet na niego nie patrząc i ruszył na spotkanie chłopcom, którzy przyglądali się z pewnym zainteresowaniem wystawie księgarni.

\- Czyżbym wam nie powiedział, chłopcy, abyście zostali przy drzwiach? - zapytał, jakby wcale nie widział, jak kruczowłosy chłopiec torturował i zabił człowieka zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej.

\- Przepraszam, panie Malfoy, ale zobaczyłem księgarnię i byłem ciekaw - odpowiedział Harry. Na jego twarz powrócił niewinny uśmiech. a dziecinna aura powróciła i Lucjusz prawie zapomniał, do czego zdolny był chłopiec. Prawie.

Śmiejąc się, potrząsnął głową. A on się zastanawiał, jak Harry Potter znalazł się w Slytherinie.

\- Chodźcie chłopcy, wracamy do domu - powiedział, wskazując, że powinni chwycić się jego laski. Szeptem wypowiedział słowo aktywujące świstoklik. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzał, zanim zniknęli, były oczy w kolorze śmierci. Znów niemal się roześmiał. Najwyraźniej i w tej kwestii się mylił, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić barwy, która lepiej pasowałaby do tego chłopca niż kolor Klątwy Uśmiercającej.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry zachwiał się odrobinę, gdy wylądowali. Wiedział, czym były świstokliki, ale nigdy wcześniej żadnego nie używał i odkrył, że ten sposób podróżowania był nieco dezorientujący. Draco uratował go przed upadkiem, chwytając go za ramię, po czym powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach:

\- Witaj w rezydencji Malfoyów.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół. Znajdowali się, jak podejrzewał, w przedpokoju. Ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech. To miejsce wręcz krzyczało: "jesteśmy bogaci!".

Podłoga zdawała się być wykonana z czarnego marmuru albo czegoś podobnego, Harry nie był w tej kwestii ekspertem. Ściany były perłowo białe, ale koloru dodawały im nieliczne rozwieszone tu obrazy. Po jego lewej stronie stał kominek i dwa duże okna, które tak samo jak na przeciwległej ścianie, pozwalały zobaczyć piękne tereny otaczające dom.

\- Tak, Harry, witaj. - Głos Lucjusza Malfoya przerwał jego obserwacje. - Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się tu jak w domu. Do mniej więcej połowy sierpnia będzie tu mieszkać jedynie nasza trójka. Moja żona, Narcyza, jest we Francji, zajmując się działalnością charytatywną. Prosiła, abym przeprosił cię za jej nieobecność, ale nie dało się zmienić terminów kilku wydarzeń, na których musi być obecna.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, proszę pana. Jestem pewien, że w przyszłości będę miał jeszcze okazję spotkać panią Malfoy.

\- Hmm. Zostawię więc was samych, chłopcy, mam sporo pracy. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć, Draco. Zobaczę was obu w czasie lanczu.

\- Oczekiwałem czegoś bardziej formalnego - skomentował Harry, gdy Lucjusz odszedł.

Draco roześmiał się i zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę schodów po ich prawej stronie.

\- W domu tata jest zawsze bardziej rozluźniony niż wydawałoby się, widząc go w towarzystwie. Wiesz, jak to jest, Ślizgoni zazwyczaj nigdy nie ściągają masek, chyba że czują się bezpiecznie. Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój.

Według Harry'ego nie tylko Ślizgoni używali masek, ale oni rzadziej udawali, że wcale tak nie jest.

Kiedy blondyn ciągnął go do jego pokoju, Harry wykorzystał okazję, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Był całkiem zadowolony z reakcji Draco na to, co się zdarzyło. Chłopiec przyznał się przed sobą, że stracił nad sobą panowanie i nie mógł się powstrzymać. Gdy tylko mężczyzna dał Harry'emu do zrozumienia, co chciał z nim zrobić, był martwy. Mógł go po prostu zabić tak, aby wyglądało to jak wypadek. Nikt by go za to nie winił, zwłaszcza jeśli opowiedziałby im, co ten mężczyzna powiedział, prawdopodobnie uznano by, że był wystraszony i obudziło to jego przypadkową magię. Jednak ten idiota musiał wykopać pod sobą jeszcze większy dołek i Harry nie wytrzymał. Przez kilka chwil po śmierci mężczyzny myślał, że było to dla Draco zbyt wiele, ale zanim mógł zmusić się, aby z nim o tym porozmawiać, blondyn wyszeptał:

\- Zasłużył sobie na to... To, co chciał zrobić... Zasłużył sobie.

Harry skinął tylko głową i w milczeniu oglądał nadal wystawę. Mógł stwierdzić, że Draco myślał o czymś jeszcze, ale nie zamierzał zmuszać chłopca do rozmowy. Kiedy Draco będzie chciał porozmawiać, sam do niego przyjdzie.

\- Tutaj będziesz spał. Mój pokój jest pierwszy po lewej.

Głos Draco przywołał go z powrotem do rzeczywistości i Harry zauważył, że stali naprzeciw drzwi i chłopiec patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Podejrzewał, że Draco chciał, aby otworzył drzwi, nacisnął więc klamkę i wszedł do pokoju, który miał być jego przez resztę wakacji.

Harry musiał się wysilić, aby nie pokazać swojego zaskoczenia. Pokój był ogromny, zdawało się, że był z pięć razy większy od jego sypialni w sierocińcu. Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić z tak dużą przestrzenią. Ściana naprzeciwko drzwi była w całości pokryta oknami, pokazując szeroki teren otaczający rezydencję. Sam pokój udekorowany był w odcieniach zieleni i czerni. Na szerokim łóżku leżały chyba dziesiątki poduszek, ułożone tak, że w nogach leżały jasnozielone, a im bliżej zagłówka tym były coraz ciemniejsze, co wyglądało przepięknie.

\- Zauważyłem, że lubisz zieleń, więc poprosiłem skrzaty domowe, aby udekorowały pokój tymi kolorami. Podoba ci się?

Harry widział, że Draco był trochę zestresowany, uśmiechnął się wiec i odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Jest idealny, Draco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dwa tygodnie minęły, odkąd Harry przyjął zaproszenie, aby zostać u Draco i nie żałował teraz, że to zrobił.

Biblioteka Malfoyów rzeczywiście była tak dobra, jak zapewniał go Draco i gdyby zależałoby to tylko od niego, Harry spędziłby w niej całe wakacje. Draco jednak regularnie wyciągnął go z tego nowo odnalezionego raju, mówiąc, że wakacje są po to, aby się zrelaksować i zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego powietrza.

Harry zawsze w końcu pozwalał na to, choć raczej niechętnie.

Lucjusz znalazł kiedyś chłopców w dość zabawnej sytuacji, gdy Draco próbował wyciągnąć Harry'ego z biblioteki, ciągnąc go za ramię, podczas gdy ten całkowicie go ignorował, czytając trzymaną w drugiej ręce książkę. Mężczyzna zaoferował wtedy Harry'emu, że pozwoli mu pożyczyć tyle książek, ile tylko zapragnie i zabrać je ze sobą do Hogwartu. Po tym wydarzeniu, chłopiec opuszczał bibliotekę z o wiele mniejszym oporem.

Harry rzadko widział starszego Malfoya. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się w jego towarzystwie, niemal czuł na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny, jak gdyby ten analizował każdy jego ruch i działanie. Nie wydawał się jednakże robić tego w złej wierze, bo gdy kilkakrotnie udało się Harry'emu przyłapać go na tym, wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał jedynie zaciekawienie. Nie oznaczało to, że mężczyzna nie mógł mieć wobec niego złych intencji, tyle tylko, że Harry nie mógł ich znaleźć. Dlatego też zawsze nosił swoją dziecinną maskę, kiedy Malfoy senior był obecny. Harry był do tej maski tak przyzwyczajony, że stała się ona dla niego czymś w rodzaju mechanizmu obronnego.

Draco, oczywiście, zauważył drastyczną zmianę, jaka zachodziła w Harrym za każdym razem, gdy jego ojciec był obecny, ale pokręcił jedynie głową, gdy po raz pierwszy to zauważył i nie powiedział nic na ten temat. Wiedział doskonale, że Harry już taki był i niezależnie od tego, ile razy Draco powtarzał, że jego ojcu można było zaufać, Harry nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze swojej maski. Uważał za duży sukces to, że Harry był sobą w jego obecności i na razie musiał się tym zadowolić.

Rankiem trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, Harry obudził się jak codziennie. Wiedział, że był to dzień jego urodzin, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Nigdy ich nie świętował, ani też nie miał z kim tego robić. Nie powiedział nikomu, kiedy się urodził, więc nie oczekiwał, by w tym roku miało być inaczej. Był więc zaskoczony tym, co ujrzał, gdy wszedł do jadalni.

Przy stole siedział Draco ze swoim ojcem, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu byli tam także Theo, Blaise i Marcus. Theo był pierwszym, który go zobaczył i na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry - powiedział, gdy tylko jego oczy znalazły chłopca, co spowodowało, że inni także na niego spojrzeli, powtarzając te same życzenia.

Harry nie pamiętał, aby ktokolwiek złożył mu kiedyś życzenia urodzinowe. Usiadł przy stole i choć nadal czuł się nieco oszołomiony, odpowiedział:

\- Dziękuję. - Była to jedna z tych rzadkich chwil, kiedy naprawdę czuł się wdzięczny. - Czy nie mieliście być za granicą? - spytał, spoglądając na Theo i Blaise'a, próbując sprowadzić rozmowę na pewniejsze wody. Choć czuł się swobodnie z niemal wszystkimi obecnymi w pokoju, okazywanie pewnych emocji były dla niego niekomfortowe.

Widząc spojrzenia, które pozostałych czworo wymieniło, wiedział, że domyślali się, co robił, ale nikt nie zaprotestował przeciwko zmianie tematu.

\- Jesteśmy za granicą, przyjechaliśmy tylko na jeden dzień. Ja wracam piętnastego, a Blaise powiedział, że będzie z powrotem dwudziestego piątego, prawda?

Blaise skinął potwierdzająco głową, częstując się naleśnikami i sokiem pomarańczowym.

\- Urodziny mojego dziadka są dwudziestego trzeciego, więc zwykle zostajemy do tego dnia, gdy spędzamy we Włoszech dłuższe wakacje.

Harry pokiwał głową i zabrał się za śniadanie. Czuł się szczęśliwszy, niż by się spodziewał, mając kogoś, z kim mógł spędzić swoje urodziny. Uważał ich nawet za swoich przyjaciół i jakkolwiek dziwne się to wydawało, ta myśl nawet mu specjalnie nie przeszkadzała.

\- No więc, jakie są plany na dzisiaj? - spytał, patrząc na swoich przyjaciół, próbując zignorować wzrok Malfoya, który obserwował każdy jego ruch.

\- Cóż, najpierw zjemy śniadanie. Potem możemy pójść polatać i generalnie zabawić się trochę przed lanczem. Po lanczu otworzymy prezenty. Nieco później Theo i Blaise będą musieli nas opuścić, nie mogą niestety zostać dużej. Ale Marcus może zostać i jeśli będziesz grzeczny, może spędzimy popołudnie w twoim ulubionym pokoju w rezydencji - poinformował go Draco z psotnym uśmiechem, doprowadzając pozostałych do śmiechu. Wszyscy wiedzieli o ciągłej wojnie, którą musiał toczyć, aby wyciągnąć Harry'ego z biblioteki. Draco przysięgał, że jeśli chłopiec by mógł, jadłby tam także i spał.

\- Dobrze, zostawiam was samych, chłopcy. Zobaczę was w czasie lanczu - powiedział pan Malfoy, skinąwszy głową w kierunku gości.

Gdy tylko Malfoy wyszedł z pokoju, Harry wyraźnie się rozluźnił i pozwolił opaść swoim maskom. Cały jego Dwór zauważył zmianę, ale nikt jej nie skomentował.

\- Wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? - spytał Draco, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, podążając za chłopcem przez rezydencję. Nie miał ochoty na latanie, więc usiedli tylko na trawie, ciesząc się ciepłą pogodą.

\- Kończysz w tym roku szkołę - odezwał się Harry, spoglądając na Marcusa i łamiąc w ten sposób komfortową ciszę, która zapadła.

\- Dwór straci członka - powiedział Blaise, patrząc na Harry'ego niepewnym wzrokiem. Nie wątpił w Harry'ego, ale gdy Marcus ukończy szkołę, Dwór w Hogwarcie będzie się składał jedynie z uczniów trzeciej klasy i jakiś idiota mógł zacząć mieć niebezpieczne pomysły.

\- Dwór nie straci żadnego z członków - niemalże warknął Marcus. - Nawet jeśli opuszczę Hogwart, nadal będę jego częścią.

\- Wiem, Marcus - powiedział delikatnym tonem Harry, uśmiechając się nieznacznie i Marcus uspokoił się prawie natychmiast. Dwór Slytherinu nie był po prostu szkolną grupą, znaczył o wiele więcej. Nawet po ukończeniu nauki, Dwór nadal miał wpływ na życie jego członków i tych, którzy byli z nim lub z samym Dworem w jakikolwiek sposób związani. Jego członkowie mieli zawsze robić wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby umożliwić swojemu "Królowi" jak najprostsze osiągnięcie jego celów. Opuszczenie lub zdradzenie Dworu zawsze wiązało się z poważnymi konsekwencjami i w niektórych przypadkach mogło nawet zakończyć się śmiercią.

\- Nie to Blaise miała na myśli. Chodziło mu o to, że kiedy już opuścisz Hogwart, wszyscy członkowie obecnego w szkole Dworu będą uczniami trzeciej klasy i obawia się, że jakiś idiota wpadnie na naprawdę nieodpowiedni pomysł, czyż nie tak, Blaise?

Blaise skinął głową, uspokajając się. Choć wszyscy członkowie dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali i uważali się za przyjaciół, żaden z nich nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Marcusa łatwo było rozzłościć i miał wtedy tendencję do rozwiązywania problemów za pomocą różdżki i kilku klątw. I choć wszyscy byli najlepszymi uczniami w swojej klasie i wykraczali nieco poza program, Marcus był także najlepszy na swoim roku i nikt, poza Harrym, nie mógł się z nim mierzyć w walce. Choć nawet Harry wątpił, że mógłby wygrać z Marcusem w prawdziwym pojedynku. Może i był potężniejszy, ale nadal był jedynie pierwszorocznym, dopiero rozpoczynającym drugą klasę. Harry mógł więc zrozumieć ulgę, która pojawiła się na twarzy Blaise'a.

\- Hmm, nie pomyślałem o tym - skomentował Theo, całkowicie ignorując wybuchową sytuację, której właśnie uniknęli. Spośród nich wszystkich Theo był najspokojniejszy i niewiele rzeczy miało na niego wpływ. Jednak pod tą spokojną i zrelaksowaną aurą krył się brutalny, sadystyczny i bystry umysł, który ujawniał się, gdy ktoś naprawdę go rozzłościł. - Jesteśmy bez wątpienia najlepszymi uczniami na naszym roku, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że będziemy jedynie trzecioklasistami, gdy Marcus nas zostawi i któryś ze starszych uczniów może zrobić coś głupiego. Jakieś propozycje?

Harry miał już na myśli kilka pomysłów, które mogli wykorzystać. Nie powiedział jednak nic, chcąc zobaczyć jakie propozycje inni mogli samodzielnie wysunąć. Poza tym jego pomysł przyda się bardziej do rozwiązania sytuacji z przyszłym Czarnym Panem, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że uda się ją rozwiązać, choć dałoby się zmienić go tak, by pomógł w obu sytuacjach.

\- Zawsze możemy zacząć trenować, pojedynki i inne takie - zasugerował Draco i jego oczy zamigotały, pokazując, jak bardzo był tą perspektywą podekscytowany.

\- To nie jest zły pomysł i i tak to zrobimy, ale nie nauczymy się aż tak dużo w ciągu jednego roku - odpowiedział Harry. W rzeczywistości, pomysł ten bardzo mu się spodobał. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może się przydać umiejętność pojedynkowania się. - Marcus, wiem, że to twój ostatni rok, ale czy myślisz, że zdołałbyś znaleźć czas, aby potrenować? Jedynym sposobem, aby uczyć się i stawać coraz lepszym, jest walka przeciwko komuś silniejszemu.

Tak jak za każdym razem, gdy Harry wydał rozkaz lub, jeszcze lepiej, zamaskował go jako przyjacielską prośbę, twarz Marcusa rozjaśniła się niczym świąteczna choinka, sprawiając, że pozostali członkowie uśmiechnęli się. Harry i Marcus może i zaczęli źle swoją znajomość, ale teraz nie można było mieć wątpliwości, że chłopak był człowiekiem Harry'ego na dobre i na złe.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - wykrzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Będziemy musieli opracować jakiś harmonogram, kiedy już dotrzemy do Hogwartu.

\- Ale nie pomoże nam to z naszym problemem - przypomniał Theo, zanim Harry i Marcus mogli stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością, omawiając plan treningów.

\- Myślę, że najłatwiejszym sposobem byłoby powiększenie Dworu - powiedział Blaise, patrząc na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Blaise był najbardziej powściągliwy ze wszystkich członków i zwykle milczał. Przyznał kiedyś, że było to przyzwyczajenie z dzieciństwa. Mężczyźni, których wybierała na mężów jego matka nie zawsze byli najprzyjemniejsi i wielu z nich wolało, gdy był właściwie niewidzialny. W niektórych przypadkach tylko tak mógł uniknąć gwałtownych starć ze swoimi przybranymi ojcami. Blaise jednakże nie pozwolił, aby go to przytłoczyło i Harry szanował go za to.

\- Marcus lepiej zna starszych uczniów - dodał Theo. - Jakieś propozycje?

\- Zależy. Który rok wolelibyście? - spytał Marcus Harry'ego. Może i wyglądało to na w miarę demokratyczny proces, ale ostateczna decyzja i tak należała zawsze do niego.

\- Myślę, że piąty rok będzie najlepszy. Nadal będą mieli dwa lata nauki, kiedy my zaczniemy trzecią klasę, powinni więc to być czwartoklasiści, którzy w tym roku rozpoczną piątą. Da nam to dość czasu, aby przekonać tych idiotów, że sprzeciwianie się Dworowi jest samobójstwem. Nie mamy co się martwić młodszymi rocznikami, będziemy mieli dość czasu, aby upewnić się, że wstawią się za nami, jeśli coś się stanie.

\- W takim razie rozważyłbym Pucey'a i/lub Montague'a. Ten ostatni ma wyższe oceny, ale Pucey bardziej cię szanuje. Nie znaczy to, że Montague nie ma dla ciebie szacunku, ale ma on większy problem z zaakceptowaniem twoich idei dotyczących krwi. Nie chodzi dookoła, wołając o czystości krwi, po prostu nie szanuje zbytnio mugolaków.

\- A czy dogadaliby się z resztą grupy? - spytał Draco, rozglądając się wokół z pewnym zaniepokojeniem. Byli razem zaledwie rok, ale dobrze się razem czuli. Włączenie nowego członka mogło oznaczać problemy.

\- Myślę, że tak. Obaj mają duży potencjał.

\- Dobrze więc. Po powrocie do Hogwartu będziemy mieć ich na oku i podejmiemy decyzję po przerwie świątecznej - zdecydował Harry i wszyscy mu przytaknęli.

\- Ach, niemal zapomniałem - wykrzyknął nagle Theo, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Jak postępuje twój plan poradzenia sobie z problemem "przyszłego Czarnego Pana"?

Harry uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy rozbłysły. Gdyby inni nie byli tak przyzwyczajeni do mimiki Harry'ego, uznaliby ją teraz za nieco niepokojącą. Z pewnością uśmiechy nie powinny wyglądać tak drapieżnie.

\- Doskonale, muszę tylko wiedzieć, kiedy wybieramy się na ulicę Pokątną, zanim ten dzień nadejdzie, dobrze? - spytał, zerkając na Draco. Kiedy ten skinął, ciągnął dalej. - Jednak plany nieco się zmieniły. Powiedzcie mi, co myślicie o tym, aby Dwór Slytherinu stał się także Dworem Hogwartu? - Reakcje, które otrzymał były dokładnie takie, jak tego oczekiwał i po chwili jego złośliwy uśmiech dołączył do tych goszczących na twarzach pozostałych chłopców.

Tej nocy, kiedy Harry szykował się do snu, zastanawiając się, czy powinien poczytać jedną z książek, które dostał dziś po południu (i wcale nie był zaskoczony, że wszyscy podarowali mu książki, Blaise wyjaśnił, że miało to zaspokoić jego wewnętrznego Krukona), usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zastanawiając się, kto to mógł być, Harry zaprosił gościa do środka.

Drzwi uchyliły się odrobinę i do środka wsunęła się głowa Draco.

\- Harry, możemy porozmawiać?

Widząc, że Draco zdawał się być nieco zdenerwowany, Harry skinął głową i wskazał na swoje łóżko, pokazują chłopcu, że powinien usiąść. Ciekaw był, o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać. Zauważył, że Draco chciał to zrobić już od kilku dni, ale zdecydował się zaczekać, aż blondyn sam do niego przyjdzie. Zdawało się, że w końcu zdobył się na odwagę, by poruszyć męczący go temat, cokolwiek to było.

Draco usiadł na łóżku i zdawał się być nieco spokojniejszy niż przed chwilą.

\- Wiesz, co do tego dnia na alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu? - zaczął Draco, z uwagą przyglądając się swoim własnym dłoniom zwiniętym na podołku. - Nie żałuję tego ani trochę. On był człowiekiem, a teraz tak po prostu jest martwy, a ja nie widzę w tym nic złego. Ja... Cieszę się nawet, że nie żyje. Podobało mi się, gdy płakał, gdy błagał. Myślałem, że to niezła zabawa. Czy to sprawia, że jestem zły?

W tym momencie Draco spojrzał w końcu w górę i wyglądał tak bardzo na dziecko, którym przecież był, że Harry poczuł się zaskoczony. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że chłopiec miał zaledwie dwanaście lat, niezależnie od tego, jak dojrzale mógł się zachowywać, tak jak i on sam. Czasami łatwo było zapomnieć, że oni wszyscy, oprócz Marcusa, byli jedynie dziećmi. Żądnymi krwi i sadystycznymi, ale nadal dziećmi i niektórzy z nich mieli w sobie więcej niewinności i naiwności, niż po sobie pokazywali. _Nie na długo_ , pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się Draco. Byli w końcu częścią jego Dworu i dlatego też zdecydował się na szczerość, zamiast oferować chłopcu fałszywe frazesy.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, patrząc Draco prosto w oczy. - Większość żyjących istot uznałaby cię za złego. Odrzuciliby się, nienawidziliby, a nawet baliby się ciebie. Jednakże, nie widzę powodu, aby miało się to dla ciebie liczyć. Jesteś Draco Malfoy, jesteś częścią _mojego_ Dworu i tak długo, jak będziesz jego członkiem, zawsze będziemy cię akceptować takim, jaki jesteś, z sadystycznymi tendencjami i całą resztą.

I była to prawda, dopóki Draco będzie jednym z nich, zawsze będą go akceptować.

Chłopiec musiał zobaczyć szczerość w jego oczach, bo nerwowa aura, którą wokół siebie roztaczał, zniknęła całkowicie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. Myślę, że lepiej pozwolę ci się położyć. To był długi dzień - powiedział Draco, wstając z łóżka i idąc w stronę drzwi. - Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, Draco - odpowiedział Harry, zanim drzwi zamknęły się do końca.

Krótki śmiech rozbrzmiał w pokoju i jeśli ktoś mógłby go usłyszeć, poczułby dreszcz przebiegający po plecach. _Następnym razem być może pozwolę Draco nieco się zabawić_ , pomyślał Harry, układając się wygodnie i gasząc światło _. Wspaniale byłoby zobaczyć, do czego jest zdolny._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kilka dni po urodzinach przyszły listy z Hogwartu i Draco, pamiętając, co powiedział mu Harry, spytał ojca, kiedy udadzą się na ulicę Pokątną, aby kupić ich szkolne przyrządy. Data została ustalona na kolejny tydzień, ponieważ starszy Malfoy miał do załatwienia kilka spraw w banku Gringotta, tak więc mogli załatwić wszystko jednego dnia. Gdy tylko Harry poznał datę, zabrał się za wprowadzanie w życie swojego planu.

\- Wiesz, co masz robić, prawda, Draco? - zapytał Harry, gdy tylko pan Malfoy zostawił ich w _Esach i Floresach_ i odszedł, aby załatwić swoje sprawy u Gringota, mówiąc im, że jeśli skończą przed nim mają poczekać na niego w Dziurawym Kotle.

\- Mam kupić szkolne podręczniki dla nas obu i jeśli mój ojciec wróci, zanim skończę i ciebie tu nie będzie, powiem mu, że źle się czułeś i powiedziałem ci, żebyś poczekał na mnie w Dziurawym Kotle. Jeśli dotrzemy do pubu i ciebie tam nie będzie, powiem ojcu, że zobaczę, czy nie ma cię w toalecie i pójdę do prywatnego pokoju na tyłach, który zarezerwowałeś, aby cię zawołać. Jeśli skończę zakupy, zanim którykolwiek z was wróci, poczekam na ciebie w Dziurawym Kotle.

Harry skinął głową, Draco zapamiętał wszystko. Jego instrukcje nie były skomplikowane, ale nie zaszkodziło upewnić się, czy na pewno je pamiętał. Jeśli będą mieć trochę szczęścia, nie będą one nawet konieczne.

Zostawiając Draco, ruszył w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Minęła już pora lanczu, tak więc nie był on tak przepełniony jak zazwyczaj, co bardzo ucieszyło Harry'ego.

\- Dzień dobry, Tom - przywitał się Harry, podchodząc do lady. Miał na twarzy przyjazny uśmiech, choć nieobecna była aura niewinności, którą zwykle roztaczał. - Zarezerwowałem na tyłach pokój na spotkanie, możesz mi powiedzieć, czy druga osoba już dotarła?

Tom spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Harry nie był pewien, czy to z powodu jego zachowania, czy faktu, że dziecko zarezerwowało pokój na spotkanie. Harry podejrzewał, że chodziło o to drugie, choć poza pokazaniem odrobiny zaskoczenia Tom nie zareagował w żaden inny sposób i odparł:

\- Tak, jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

\- Doskonale, dziękuję.

Kiedy Harry odwrócił się w kierunku prywatnego pokoju na tyłach pubu, na jego usta wkradł się niewielki uśmiech. Najwyraźniej jego gość był albo podekscytowany, albo zaniepokojony, skoro pokazał się prawie dwadzieścia minut przed ustalonym czasem.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju, druga osoba siedziała już przy stole, patrząc w kierunku drzwi i widząc wchodzące do środka dziecko, podniosła się raczej gwałtownie.

\- Czy to jakiś żart? - niemalże krzyknęła, patrząc na niego z wściekłością. - Gdybym wiedziała, że to jakiś bachor ustalił to spotkanie, nawet bym nie przyszła. Co taki dzieciak może mi zaoferować?

Harry zmrużył oczy i spokojnym głosem rozkazał:

\- Niech pani usiądzie, pani Skeeter.

Harry był pewien, że to fakt, że jego głos przepojony był teraz magią, był główną przyczyną tego, że rozkaz ten został wykonany. To żałosne, jak słaba była jej wola. Gdyby był to ktoś z silniejszą wolą, jego magia nie zdołałby zmusić go do posłuszeństwa tak szybko i w pełni. Widząc, że jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, wiedział, że zdawała sobie ona przynajmniej sprawę, że nie zrobiła tego dobrowolnie. Była przynajmniej stosunkowo inteligentna.

Harry spokojnie podszedł to stołu i usiadł na wolnym krześle naprzeciwko Skeeter. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż w końcu odezwał się do niej.

\- Teraz, kiedy uspokoiłaś się nieco, czy myślisz, że możemy zacząć to spotkanie jak dwoje stosunkowo dojrzałych ludzi?

Widząc, że Skeeter nieco bojaźliwie skinęła głową, kontynuował.

\- Nazywam się Harry James Potter - Skeeter wytrzeszczyła oczy, zszokowana. - I jak już wspomniałem w swoim liście, mam dla ciebie propozycję. Zainteresowana jesteś wysłuchaniem jej?

Skeeter ponownie pokiwała głową. Zdawała się chwilowo utracić umiejętność mówienia, nie żeby narzekał. Głos tej kobiety działał mu na nerwy.

\- Doskonale, jak z pewnością wiesz, nigdy nie udzieliłem wywiadu. Oferuję ci więc szansę na przeprowadzenie go ze mną i za każdym razem, gdy w przyszłości będę miał potrzebę wypowiedzenia się w prasie, będę się z tym zwracał jedynie do ciebie. - Harry zobaczył jej zachłanne spojrzenie za tymi okropnymi okularami i musiał powstrzymać drwiący uśmieszek cisnący mu się na usta. - Jednakże wszystkie wywiady, artykuły o mnie i historie, które ci wyślę, będą napisane z wybranej przeze mnie perspektywy. Nie chcę w nich zobaczyć nawet jednej kropki, która mi się nie spodoba. Rozumiemy się?

Harry zauważył, że Skeeter zaczęła ogarniać złość. Czytał wiele z jej artykułów i był pewien, że lubiła ubarwiać swoje historie domniemanymi faktami, które nie miały z prawdą nic wspólnego, a to, co teraz sugerował, właściwie trzymałoby ją na smyczy. Nie był zaskoczony, że nie spodobał się jej ten pomysł.

\- A jeśli się nie zgodzę? Co myślisz, że możesz zrobić, chłopcze? - spytała aroganckim tonem. Najwyraźniej odzyskała umiejętność mówienia. Doprawdy szkoda, tak dobrze się wcześniej dogadywali.

Harry uwolnił swoją magię, nie próbując jej do niczego użyć, chcąc jedynie, aby popłynęła swobodnie. Sądząc po tym, jak Skeeter gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, był pewien, że mogła poczuć jego magię zalewającą pokój, w którym siedzieli. Kiedy na jej twarzy pojawił się strach, Harry kontynuował:

\- Nie sądzę, abyś w pełni rozumiała pozycję, w której się znalazłaś. Nie potrzebuję ciebie. Są dziesiątki innych dziennikarzy, którzy _zabiliby_ za propozycję, którą tak hojnie składam tobie. To rzadka okazja dla ciebie i nie proszę w zamian o wiele, z pewnością to widzisz? Tak więc, czy doszliśmy do porozumienia, _Rita_? - spytał Harry, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń, czekając, aż kobieta ją potrząśnie. Po chwili, tylko po to, aby podkreślić, o co mu chodziło, skupił swoją magię wokół niej, sprawiając, że wydała się bardziej przytłaczająca.

Powoli, jakby bojąc się wykonać zbyt szybki ruch, Skeeter uniosła swoją rękę i uścisnęła jego.

\- Mamy umowę - powiedziała, tracąc ten arogancki ton, którego używała wcześniej i choć starała się nad tym zapanować, Harry zauważył, że jej głos zadrżał odrobinę.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego, pozostawił Skeeter z przeczuciem, że zawarła właśnie pakt z Diabłem.

Niemal godzinę później wszystko zostało ustalone i Harry był gotów, aby odejść. Dotarłszy do drzwi, odwrócił się.

\- Nie rozczaruj mnie, Rita. Nie spodobają ci się tego konsekwencje.

Nie mógł powstrzymać mrocznego śmiechu, który wymknął mu się z ust, gdy zobaczył, jak Skeeter zbladła. Poszło lepiej, niż się podziewał.

Bez trudu znalazł Draco. Blondyn siedział przy stole na tyłach pubu, skąd miał doskonały widok na drzwi. Harry wiedział, że trzymał oko na wejście na wypadek, gdyby jego ojciec wrócił przed nim.

\- Załatwiłeś wszystko? - spytał, gdy tylko Harry usiadł. Ten skinął głową.

\- Od dawna tu jesteś?

Draco potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Około dziesięciu minut. Teraz musimy tylko poczekać na ojca i zrobić resztę zakupów. Jestem pewien, że wysłał nas najpierw do księgarni, ponieważ wiedział, że sprawy u Gringotta nieco się przedłużą i był przekonany, że oglądanie książek zajmie ci wieczność - zażartował Draco. Obaj pomyśleli dokładnie o tym samym, dlatego też Harry powiedział Draco, aby kupił mu kilka dodatkowych książek, aby starszy Malfoy niczego nie podejrzewał. Dowie się, że coś się stało kolejnego dnia, ale tego nie dało się raczej uniknąć. - Więc... - zaczął Draco, siląc się na obojętny wyraz twarzy. - Powiesz mi, z kim się spotkałeś?

Harry roześmiał się, gdy Draco spojrzał na niego oczami proszącego szczeniaka.

\- Dowiesz się jutro, Draco.

Urażone spojrzenie, które otrzymał w odpowiedzi, bardzo go rozbawiło.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dziesięć lat. Dziesięć długich lat był niewiele więcej niż duchem. Przezwyciężył to jednak i teraz miał ponownie swoje ciało. I mówiąc swoje ciało, miał dokładnie to na myśli. _Swoje_ ciało, ciało Toma Marvolo Ridlle'a, nie to coś, co miał tej nocy, kiedy zaatakował Potterów. To niewiarygodne, że ludzie naprawdę wierzyli, że chciał wyglądać w ten sposób, idiotyczne po prostu. Tak samo niedorzeczne, jak wiara Dumbledore'a, że nienawidził swojego imienia. Pewnie, gdy był młodszy nie chciał być w żaden sposób powiązany ze swoim ojcem, więc stworzył ten anagram, ale wyrósł już z tego dziecinnego zachowania. Był teraz starszy, mądrzejszy i zrozumiał, że nieważne, co zrobi i tak zawsze będzie Tomem Riddle'em. Oczywiście, nadal używał imienia Voldemort, ale nie była to jakaś źle przeprowadzona próba odcięcia się od swojego "mugolskiego" imienia, jak myślał Dumbledore. Po prostu Czarny Pan Tom nie brzmiało zbyt groźnie i to samo można było powiedzieć o Czarnym Panu Riddle'u.

To samo tyczyło się jego wężopodobnego ciała. Dumbledore twardo wierzył, że był to rezultat rytuałów, którym się poddał, aby zdystansować się od swojego człowieczeństwa, że chciał wyglądać w ten sposób. Jedynym podejrzeniem, która rzeczywiście okazało się prawdziwe, było to, że stał się taki z powodu rytuału.

Jeden z rytuałów, których dokonał, zareagował źle z powodu tego, że był animagiem, po prostu. Gdy po raz pierwszy przeszedł przez ten rytuał, nie zauważył żadnych zmian, ale dowiedział się później, że jeśli ktoś, kto był animagiem, wykonał ten rytuał, pewne aspekty jego zwierzęcej formy zaczną z upływem czasu pokazywać się w jego ludzkiej postaci. Niestety, dowiedział się również, że zmiany te były nieodwracalne, tak więc utknął wyglądając jak hybryda człowieka i węża. Początkowo próbował stworzyć rytuał lub eliksir, który oddałby mu jego ciało z powrotem, ale później wybuchła wojna i zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu. Pogodził się więc, że tak będzie musiał wyglądać.

Teraz jednak ponownie był sobą, miał z powrotem swoje stare ciało. No cóż, nie była to do końca prawda. Jego oczy pozostały czerwone, choć musiał przyznać, że całkiem je takie lubił. Były wyjątkowe.

Patrząc znów w swoje odbicie, Tom stwierdził, że mógł wyglądać na jakieś dwadzieścia pięć lat, może nieco więcej. Ciężko było stwierdzić dokładnie. Nie żeby miało to dla niego zbyt duże znaczenie, liczyło się to, że _znów miał swoje ciało._ Może i się powtarzał, ale był raczej podekscytowany i nie było wokół nikogo, kto mógłby go w takim stanie zobaczyć.

Nadal był zaskoczony, jak łatwo przedostał się przez zabezpieczenia chroniące kamienia. Nawet uczeń pierwszej klasy mógłby to zrobić. No, może nie każdy, ale był pewien, że jeden konkretny pierwszoroczny z oczami w kolorze _Avady Kedavry_ mógłby tego dokonać.

W głębi swojego umysłu przyznawał, że ostatnie zabezpieczenie, Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp Dumbledore'a było bardzo pomysłowe i prawdopodobnie gdyby był kimś innym, nigdy nie zdołałby zdobyć kamienia. Ale był w końcu geniuszem i kiedy człowiek zna się na łamaniu zaklęć, nie ma potrzeby przez nie przechodzić. Na złamanie tego konkretnego potrzebował trochę więcej czasu, niż się spodziewał, ale musiał zrobić to bardzo ostrożnie, gdyż w innym wypadku ryzykowałby utratą kamienia.

Przygotowanie koniecznego rytuału nie zajęło aż tak wiele czasu i zaledwie kilka tygodni po kradzieży kamienia miał z powrotem swoje ciało. Niestety, było ono raczej słabe i był prawie kompletnie magicznie wycieńczony, potrzebował więc nieco czasu, aby odpocząć. Jednakże dwa tygodnie temu poczuł, że jego magia była na tyle silna, że mógł skontaktować się za pomocą Mrocznego Znaku ze swoimi zwolennikami. Nie zamierzał na razie ich wzywać, ale chciał im przypomnieć, kim był ich Pan i ostrzec ich, że powrócił.

Nie spotka się z nimi, dopóki nie odzyska w pełni swoich mocy i zanim jeszcze zobaczy się ze wszystkimi swoimi zwolennikami, którzy byli na wolności, skontaktuje się z paroma osobami z Wewnętrznego Kręgu i zacznie robić plany. Miał już kilka na myśli i wszystkie bardziej lub mniej obracały się wokół pierwszorocznego Ślizgona, który przyciągnął jego uwagę.

Podczas gdy Tom zastanawiał się, z którymi członkami swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu powinien najpierw się skontaktować, do jego pokoju wleciała sowa niosąca Proroka Codziennego. Zapłaciwszy jej, Tom odłożył gazetę na bok, aby przeczytać ją podczas śniadania, ale nagłówek przyciągnął jego uwagę. Zapomniał, że zamierzał przeczytać ją później, kiedy zobaczył, co było napisane na pierwszej stronie. Był to nagłówek głoszący dużymi, grubymi literami: _**"Czarodziejski Świat zawiódł swojego Wybawcę".**_

Usiadł na kanapie i zaczął czytać.

 _ **Czarodziejski Świat zawiódł swojego Wybawcę**_

 _ **autorstwa Rity Skeeter**_

 _Moi drodzy czytelnicy, kiedy wczoraj zdecydowałam się spędzić nieco czasu na ulicy Pokątnej, nie wyobrażałam sobie, że dostanę historię roku podaną mi na srebrnej tacy._

 _Jadłam właśnie lancz w Dziurawym Kotle, kiedy ujrzałam wchodzącego do środka chłopca. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdumienie, gdy dowiedziałam się, że był to nasz własny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Tak, moim drodzy czytelnicy, ten chłopiec to nikt inny niż Harry James Potter._

 _Nie chcąc stracić tego, co było, bez wątpienia, jedyną w swoim rodzaju okazją, podeszłam do młodego Pottera, mając nadzieję, że pozwoli mi przeprowadzić ze sobą wywiad. Jako że nasz młody bohater nigdy dotąd nie wypowiedział się na publicznym forum, byłam raczej podekscytowana taką możliwością. Gdy się przedstawiłam, dziedzic Potterów zgodził się udzielić mi wywiadu._

 _Moi drodzy czarodzieje i czarownice, to, co nastąpiło później, pozbawiło mnie słów i pozostawiło z poczuciem, że zawiodłam kogoś, kto oddał dla nas wszystko._

 _Jak wielu z was, wierzyłam, że Harry Potter mieszkał ze swoją rodziną, z dala od Czarodziejskiego Świata, aby zapewnić sobie normalne dzieciństwo. Już pierwsze pytanie, które zadałam, całkowicie zniszczyło tę pewność. Co jeszcze wydaje się wam, że wiecie o naszym Wybawcy? Mogę wam zagwarantować, że cokolwiek to jest, prawdopodobnie kompletnie mija się z prawdą._

 _Moi drodzy czarodzieje i czarownice, zapraszam was do przeczytania tego wywiadu, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy o Harrym Jamesie Potterze._

 _ **RS:** Dziękuję ci za umożliwienie mi tego wywiadu, panie Potter._

 _ **HP:** Nie ma za co mi dziękować i proszę mówić mi Harry. "Pan Potter" sprawia, że czuję się, jakbym był w szkole i wpadł w tarapaty._

 _ **RS:** A więc, Harry, jak żyło ci się ze swoją rodziną? Z tego, co mi wiadomo, są oni mugolami, prawda?_

 _ **HP:** Nie wiem, od kogo pani to wie, pani Skeeter, ale prawdziwe jest jedynie stwierdzenie, że dorastałem z dala od Czarodziejskiego Świata. Nie dorastałem jednak z rodziną, ale w sierocińcu._

 _ **RS:** (jak możecie sobie pewnie wyobrazić, drodzy czytelnicy, byłam raczej zszokowana) W sierocińcu?_

 _ **HP:** Tak, w małym sierocińcu dla chłopców. Przełożona powiedziała mi, że byłem tam od piątego listopada 1981 roku._

 _ **RS:** Nigdy nie zostałeś adoptowany? Jak wyglądało twoje życie w sierocińcu? Miałeś jakichś przyjaciół?_

 _ **HP:** Kilka par zabrało mnie ze sobą do domu. Jednak zanim proces adopcji dobiegł końca, zawsze przyprowadzali mnie z powrotem. Miałem bardzo aktywną przypadkową magię i choć ani żadna z par, ani ja nie wiedzieliśmy, co to było, kiedy zaczynały się dziać wokół mnie dziwne rzeczy, zawsze odprowadzali mnie z powrotem do sierocińca. Myśleli, że byłem problematycznym dzieckiem, ponieważ nie wiedzieli, co się działo. W sierocińcu nie było lepiej. Przypadkowa magia, jak może sobie pani wyobrazić, nadal się zdarzała, tak więc byłem raczej odizolowany od innych dzieci. Nie chcieli oni bawić się z takim "dziwakiem". To był jeden z powodów, dla którego byłem tak szczęśliwy, gdy otrzymałem list z Hogwartu. Był to dowód, że nie byłem dziwakiem i że miałem w końcu okazję zdobyć przyjaciół, bo dzieci w Czarodziejskim Świecie byłyby takie jak ja. Ale kiedy zacząłem naukę w Hogwarcie, zrozumiałem, że wszystko wyglądać miało tak samo, jak wcześniej w sierocińcu, z tą różnicą, że tutaj widziano we mnie inny rodzaj dziwaka._

 _ **RS:** (możecie sobie wyobrazić, że zaskoczyło mnie to bardzo, moje serce jednak pękło, gdy nasz wybawca powiedział, że w Hogwarcie nic się nie zmieniło) Co masz na myśli? W jaki sposób nic się nie zmieniło?_

 _ **HP:** Zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu i właściwie cała szkoła przeżyła szok. Zaczęli mówić, że jestem Śmierciożercą i przyszłym Czarnym Panem, że jestem zły. Nie zamienili ze mną nawet jednego słowa, a już byli przeciwko mnie. Przynajmniej inne dzieci w sierocińcu bały się mojej przypadkowej magii i miały powód, aby mnie unikać, bo to właśnie robią ludzie, kiedy czegoś nie rozumieją. Ale w Hogwarcie? Nie opierali swoich oskarżeń na żadnych faktach. Byli po prostu małostkowi i uprzedzeni. Uprzedzenia nie dotyczą jedynie wyższości czystej krwi, wie pani? Odrzucanie kogoś z powodu domu, do którego został przydzielony w wieku jedenastu lat, to w tym samym stopniu uprzedzenie, co mówienie o czystości krwi. Wie pani, nadal się zastanawiam, jak jedenastoletnie dziecko może być Czarnym Panem. To całkowicie niedorzeczne. Dom Slytherina nie jest dla złych ludzi, ale dla ludzi ambitnych. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, zły i ambitny to nie są synonimy. Wie pani, co jest moją największą ambicją?_

 _ **RS:** (mogłam jedynie skinąć głową, zbyt zdumiona, by się odezwać)_

 _ **HP:** Moją największą ambicją jest zostać jak najlepszym czarodziejem, aby przynieść dumę moim rodzicom. Oddali za mnie życie, pani Skeeter, czy staranie się, aby zostać jak najlepszym czarodziejem w podziękowaniu za ich poświęcenie, jest naprawdę tak złe? Czy to, że chcę, by byli ze mnie dumni, czyni mnie złym człowiekiem?_

 _ **RS:** (moi drodzy czarodzieje i czarownice, muszę przyznać, że potrzebowałam chwili, aby zapanować nad swoimi emocjami) Nie, Harry, to nieprawda. Dziękuję bardzo, że zgodziłeś się ze mną porozmawiać._

 _ **HP:** Nie ma za co. Dziękuję, że mnie pani wysłuchała, zamiast z miejsca oceniać mnie tak, jak wszyscy inni zdają się to robić._

 _Tak oto zakończył się mój wywiad z naszym Wybawcą. I powiem wam wszystkim, że zawiedliśmy go. Zamiast upewnić się, że ma on rodzinę, która go kocha, pozwoliliśmy mu dorastać w otoczeniu mugoli, którzy wykluczali go ze swojego towarzystwa, ponieważ był inny i z powodu tej odmienności nazywali go dziwakiem. Pozwoliliśmy mu dorastać, nie wiedząc o magii, o swoim pochodzeniu i dziedzictwie. Powiedzcie mi, drodzy czytelnicy, czy uważacie, że jakiekolwiek dziecko zasługuje na takie dzieciństwo? A nie chodzi tu o jakiekolwiek dziecko, ale o chłopca, który stracił wszystko, abyśmy mogli uwolnić się od tych mrocznych czasów, abyśmy mogli żyć w pokoju._

 _A gdyby tego nie było dosyć, nasze dzieci traktują go w ten sam sposób. I dlaczego? Ponieważ jest Ślizgonem._

 _Muszę przyznać, że dawno nie czułam się taka zawstydzona. Jakimi ludźmi jesteśmy, skoro wychowujemy nasze dzieci w wierze, że jedenastoletni chłopiec jest zły z powodu domu, do którego został przydzielony?_

 _Ponownie chcę wam powiedzieć: zawiedliśmy go i mam tylko nadzieję, że ja będę miała jeszcze okazję odpokutować za to._

Artykuł dobiegł końca i Tom odłożył gazetę na bok.

Harry zawsze go zaskakiwał, nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że chłopiec mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Chciałby wiedzieć, co Harry zrobił Skeeter, że zgodziła się napisać taki artykuł.

Tom ani przez chwilę nie wierzył, że zrobiła to z własnej woli. W chwili, gdy dowiedziałaby się, że Harry jest Ślizgonem, dołączyłaby się do tych obwołujących go przyszłym Czarnym Panem. Napisałaby historię obwiniającą go i powiedziałaby każdemu, kto chciałby o tym czytać, że on sam zaatakował Potterów, aby pozbyć się konkurencji albo coś równie głupiego.

Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, sam artykuł był genialnym posunięciem. Tom nie sądził, aby miał on zmienić opinię tych, którzy naprawdę wierzyli, że Harry będzie kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Jednak wszyscy ci, którzy nie chcieli być odrzuceni w swoich własnych domach, będą się czuli bardziej komfortowo przychodząc do niego i Tom był niemal pewien, że o to właśnie Harry'emu chodziło.

Harry naprawdę nie był ani trochę taki, jak oczekiwał. Był tak bardzo podobny do niego samego, ale równocześnie tak bardzo się różnił.

Był zdumiony, gdy zobaczył, że Harry ustanowił Dwór, ale z drugiej strony fakt, że chłopiec tego dokonał wcale go nie zdziwił. Oczekiwał, że Harry będzie nadzwyczajny, tak więc nie dziwiło go, że chłopiec robił nadzwyczajne rzeczy. Nie sprawiało to jednak, że było to mniej niewiarygodne.

Harry był prawdopodobnie najbardziej genialnym uczniem, jaki kiedykolwiek uczęszczał do Hogwartu i Tom był pewien, że za kilka lat stanie się jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej uzdolnionych żyjących czarodziejów. Nie mogło być inaczej.

Harry i Tom. Tom i Harry. Roześmiał się. To było tak ironiczne, że dwóch tak nadzwyczajnych czarodziejów, miało tak zwyczajne imiona. Najwyraźniej, podobieństwa między nimi dotyczyły nawet tak przyziemnych rzeczy.

Jedno było jednak pewne, jeśli Harry zostanie w końcu Czarnym Panem, będzie musiał znaleźć sobie inne imię. W końcu Czarny Pan Harry brzmiało tak samo przerażająco jak Czarny Pan Tom.

 **Od tłumaczki:**

Chciałam zwrócić tu uwagę na fakt, że często nie tłumaczymy sobie w myślach obcojęzycznych nazwisk, przez co brzmią one dla nas poważniej niż dla osób posługujących się tym językiem na co dzień. Ale pomyślcie przez chwilę: Czarny Pan Tomek Zagadka? Gdybym chciała z takim nazwiskiem podbić świat, też wymyśliłabym sobie fałszywe.

Przyznam się wam jeszcze, że w pierwszej wersji tego rozdziału, Draco spytał Harry'ego: "czy wyjdziemy na pole?". Zauważyłam to przy późniejszym sprawdzaniu i bardzo mnie to rozbawiło. Draco Malfoy, dziedzic starożytnej rodziny czystej-krwi posługujący się małopolskimi regionalizmami? Eee... może jednak nie. xD


	9. Krew i Magia

**Od tłumaczki:**

Do **Mara Nineve** (chyba nie będę próbowała tego odmieniać :) i wszystkich wspaniałych **komentujących**. Proszę Was, nie przejmujcie się, że mogę się obrazić za Waszą krytykę. Jestem za nią bardzo wdzięczna. I za wszystkie Wasze uwagi odnośnie tego opowiadania. Wprawdzie nie ja odpowiadam tu za fabułę, ale zawsze miło jest wiedzieć, jakie emocje budzi w czytelnikach tekst, któremu poświęcam swój czas. Dziękuję Wam też za wytykanie błędów. Zamierzam któregoś dnia je poprawić, tylko na razie brak mi czasu i samozaparcia. Ale, wierzcie mi, cieszy mnie każdy komentarz!

Kolejny rozdział będzie prawdopodobnie w pierwszym tygodniu października. Mogę też dopiero wtedy odpowiedzieć, jeśli będziecie mieli do mnie jakieś pytania, bo znikam za kilka dni. Cieszę się końcówką wakacji i zamierzam zbierać siły w górach. Bez internetu.

 **Rozdział 9 - Krew i Magia**

Albus czuł się staro, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo odczuwał swój wiek. Jak wszystko mogło pójść tak źle? Był pewien, że Kamień był bezpieczny, a teraz zniknął i prawdopodobnie miał go Voldemort. Merlin tylko wie, co mógł on zrobić z tak potężnym artefaktem.

Ostatni rok nie potoczył się tak, jak miał nadzieję. Od Harry'ego zaczynając, a na Kamieniu kończąc, nie przewidział żadnej z tych sytuacji.

Wiedział, że Voldemort pragnął Kamienia, wiedział, że Czarny Pan był w zamku, ale przez cały rok nie było ani jednej próby kradzieży Kamienia. Albus zastanawiał się nawet, czy Voldemort nie chciał dać im fałszywego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, ale przerwa bożonarodzeniowa przyszła i minęła, a nadal nic się nie stało i zaczął w końcu myśleć, że być może się pomylił.

I nie chodziło tylko o to, że Voldemort nie próbował nic zrobić w związku z Kamieniem. Liczył się także fakt, że nie próbował też niczego przeciwko Harry'emu i to najbardziej go zdumiewało.

Nie żeby życzył Harry'emu źle, ale przygotował się na taką okoliczność, a jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Myślał, że Voldemort nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać się przed zaatakowaniem chłopca, ale z tego, co było mu wiadomo, nie ucierpiał nawet jeden włos na jego głowie. Oczywiście, cieszył się, że Harry'ego nie spotkała żadna krzywda, ale nadal było to coś, na co nie był przygotowany.

Harry był kolejnym elementem układanki, który go zaskoczył. Oczekiwał, że Harry zostanie przydzielony do Slytherinu, ale nie spodziewał się tego, co chłopiec zrobił w tym domu.

Biorąc pod uwagę, ilu Śmierciożerców miało dzieci w Slytherinie i jak wielu uczniów wierzyło w doktrynę czystej krwi, spodziewał się, że Harry będzie w tym domu raczej odizolowany. Podejrzewał, że chłopiec będzie chodził ze spuszczoną głową, próbując pozostać niezauważonym. Częściowo miał rację, na początku Harry rzeczywiście był odosobniony, rozmawiając jedynie z młodym Theodorem Nott'em i czy to także nie było zaskakujące? Spośród wszystkich uczniów, to Nott zaprzyjaźnił się z Harrym, czego Albus nigdy by się nie spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę, komu lojalni byli jego ojciec i dziadek. Chłopcy jednak zbliżyli się bardzo do siebie, a później dołączył do ich małej grupki także Marcus Jugson, którego, jak twierdził Severus, Harry odesłał do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z połamanymi kośćmi.

Wtedy właśnie zaczął lękać się ścieżki, jaką mógł obrać Harry.

Marcus Jugson był zwolennikiem czystości krwi, a Albus wiedział na pewno, że Harry gardził mugolami. Kto mógł stwierdzić, że nie myślał tak samo o mugolakach?

Po przerwie świątecznej poczuł się jeszcze bardziej strapiony. Może i nie był Ślizgonem, ale potrafił rozpoznać Dwór, gdy go zobaczył. A pośrodku, wyraźnie podkreślając swoją pozycję, siedział Harry.

Albus podejrzewał, że powinien być oczekiwać czegoś takiego. Jakaś cząstka jego świadomości nie była takim rozwojem sytuacji ani trochę zaskoczona, ale szczerą prawdą było, że nie przymknęło mu nawet przez myśl, że Harry mógłby ustanowić Dwór.

Był niezmiernie zafrasowany. Spodziewał się, że uczniowie z innych domów będą teraz atakowani, oczekiwał obelg i Ślizgonów, a zwłaszcza członków Dworu, poruszających się po Hogwarcie, jakby zamek należał do nich. Oczekiwał wielu rzeczy, więc był, delikatnie mówiąc, oniemiały ze zdumienia, gdy nic się nie wydarzyło.

Przeciwnie do jego oczekiwań, Ślizgoni wydawali się być spokojniejsi. Nie zaczynali bójek, nie wyśmiewali ani nie obrażali innych, w ogóle przestali sprawiać problemy. Wszyscy zachowywali się jak przykładni uczniowie. I to nie tylko ich zachowanie się zmieniło, większość Ślizgonów miała teraz także wyższe oceny. Każdy z nich zdawał się walczyć o jak najlepsze stopnie.

Albus nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, ale pewien był, że stał za tym Harry. Teraz tylko musiał się dowiedzieć, jaki był jego cel. Gdyby sytuacja była inna, uznałby za niedorzeczną myśl, że dziecko mogło mieć jakieś plany i cele. Jednak z tego, co dotąd zaobserwował na temat Harry'ego, uznał, że należało zapytać właśnie, jaki był zamysł chłopca, a nie czy w ogóle miał on jakiś.

Kręcąc nieznaczenie głową, spojrzał przez okno akurat na czas, aby zobaczyć przelatującą przez nie sowę, trzymającą w szponach Proroka Codziennego. Było później. niż mu się zdawało, skoro gazeta już dotarła. Nie zauważył, że tak wiele czasu spędził, rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami poprzedniego roku. Profesorowie, którzy pozostali w zamku, z pewnością kończyli już śniadanie, lepiej więc będzie, jeśli zje posiłek w swoim gabinecie. Zawsze może poprosić skrzata domowego o jego dostarczenie.

Natychmiast jednak zapomniał o zamiarze zawołania skrzata, gdy ujrzał nagłówek Proroka Codziennego.

Szybko przeczytał wywiad i kiedy skończył, mógł jedynie oniemiały wpatrywać się w gazetę. Domyślał się, że powinien był to przewidzieć, ale tak samo jak z Dworem, taka możliwość nie przemknęła mu nawet przez głowę. Wiedział, że powinien był o tym pomyśleć, ale tak się nie stało. To tak jak podczas gry w szachy z przeciwnikiem, który podąża za innym zestawem zasad. Nie możesz przewidzieć kolejnego jego ruchu, ponieważ każdy z was gra w inną grę, nawet jeśli nazywa się ona tak samo.

Odwrócił uwagę od gazety, gdy otrzymał ostrzegawczy sygnał od barier przy wejściu do jego gabinetu, że ktoś właśnie do niego zmierzał. Albus założyłby się o wszystkie swoje cytrynowe landrynki, że był to Severus.

Kilka sekund później, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i zanim nawet mógł powiedzieć "wejść", drzwi zostały otwarte i Severus niemalże wdarł się do środka, trzymając w dłoni egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego.

Nie musiał być jasnowidzem, by wiedzieć, o czym chciał porozmawiać Severus.

\- Podejrzewam, że przeczytałeś Proroka?

Jedyną odpowiedzią było piorunujące spojrzenie, podczas gdy Severus usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego.

\- Wiedziałem, że bachor jest taki sam, jak był jego ojciec. Pragnie jedynie sławy i uwagi.

Albus uniósł brew. Wiele myśli przyszło mu do głowy po przeczytaniu tego wywiadu, ale to nie była jedna z nich.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? - spytał Mistrza Eliksirów, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Severus, zdawało się, zestarzał się na jego oczach.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Dzieciak jest całkiem inny niż Potter, ale wiara w to jest lepsza niż alternatywa.

\- A jaka jest alternatywa?

\- Że używa on prasy, aby ułatwić sobie dotarcie do celu, choć nie mam pojęcia, gdzie leży jego cel. Bez zwłoki użył swojej pozycji jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył dla własnego zysku - stwierdził pogardliwie Severus. Może i bachor nie był podobny do swojego ojca, nie oznaczało to jednak, że musiał go lubić.

\- Nigdy nie prosił o tę pozycję, to my ją mu daliśmy. To my stworzyliśmy "Chłopca, Który Przeżył". Świat potrzebował bohatera, więc sobie takiego stworzył. Jest Ślizgonem, czy naprawdę dziwi cię, że wykorzystał tę sytuację?

Severus nie odpowiedział, ale Albus nie spodziewał się, że to zrobi. Obaj byli świadomi, że powinni byli przewidzieć taką możliwość. Nie powinno było ich zaskoczyć, że Harry użył swojej sławy.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić w związku z tym artykułem? - spytał Severus.

\- Zrobić? Co masz na myśli?

\- Wszyscy w Czarodziejskim Świecie przeczytają, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył żyje w sierocińcu i jestem pewien, że niejedna rodzina będzie chciała go zaadoptować. Może lepiej by było, gdybyśmy zabrali go do Dursleyów.

\- Nie mogę zrobić nic więcej, niż tylko poprosić parę godnych zaufania rodzin, aby spróbowali go zaadoptować. Nie martwię się tym w tej chwili, wiesz, że takie sprawy długo trwają. Poza tym, Harry ma już dwanaście lat, a w tym wielu pyta się dzieci, czy chcą być zaadoptowane przez daną rodzinę. Nie sądzę, by Harry pozwolił przygarnąć się pierwszej lepszej osobie. Odesłanie Harry'ego do Dursleyów byłoby największym błędem, jaki mógłbym zrobić. Powodem, dla którego na początku chciałem go tam umieścić, była ochrona, którą zapewniała mu krew Lily. Ta ochrona jednakże już dawno zniknęła. A tak czy owak, Harry gardzi mugolami, wolę nie myśleć o tym, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby Dursleyowie go rozzłościli.

\- Zabiłby ich - powiedział z przekonaniem Severus, nawet przez chwilę nie wątpiąc w swoje słowa.

\- Severusie...

\- Nawet nie próbuj. Wiesz, tak samo jak ja, co stało się w sierocińcu. Jaką masz gwarancję, że nie zrobi tutaj tego samego? Skąd wiesz, że to już się nie stało? Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie powinniśmy byli przyprowadzać tutaj tego dzieciaka. Powinien był umrzeć w tamto Halloween, przynajmniej wtedy nie musielibyśmy się z nim teraz użerać!

Pod koniec Severus niemalże już krzyczał, zaskakując Albusa. Nieważne, jak bardzo mężczyzna nienawidził Jamesa i wszystkiego, co miało związek z Potterami, nieważne, jak duży niepokój budził w nim Harry, Albus nie sądził, aby życzył on chłopcu śmierci. A tego właśnie chciał Severus. Nie powiedział tego wszystkiego tylko, aby dać upust swoim emocjom, lecz naprawdę tak właśnie się czuł. Albus nie rozumiał, jak można było życzyć rocznemu dziecku śmierci. Wypełniło go poczucie zawodu, miał nadzieję, że Severus zdoła pokonać swoją gorycz. Na próżno najwyraźniej.

\- Czy tak właśnie? Chcesz więc teraz o to zadbać? Chcesz, abym przytrzymał go, kiedy ty wystrzelisz w niego Zaklęciem Uśmiercającym? - Jego ton był pogodny, ale z jego oczu zniknęło zwykłe migotanie i było one teraz zimne niczym lód.

\- Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób! - warknął Severus. - Wiesz, że torturował te dzieci i jeden z chłopców, tak powiedzieli, sam się zabił! Wiem, że to on go zabił. Powinien przynajmniej być teraz w Azkabanie!

Albus wiedział, że to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, było ciosem poniżej pasa, ale Harry był jego uczniem i dopóki tak pozostało, jego zadaniem było chronić chłopca najlepiej, jak potrafił.

\- Co czyni ciebie tak różnym od Harry'ego?

Severus spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Torturowałeś i zabijałeś w imię Czarnego Pana Voldemorta i jego idei. Ty dostałeś drugą szansę, dlaczego Harry, dziecko jeszcze, nie zasługuje na nią?

Albus zobaczył, jak Severus zbladł i z jego oczu można było wyczytać, że poczuł się zdradzony. Powstrzymał westchnięcie, wiedział, że był to cios poniżej pasa, że Severus żałował czynów, których się dopuścił w służbie Czarnego Pana i że spędził wiele nocy nawiedzany przez wspomnienia z tego okresu, ale Albus nie żałował tego, co powiedział. Harry był jego uczniem i nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktoś mu groził. Poza tym, chłopiec był ich jedyną nadzieją przeciwko Voldemortowi.

\- Być może to prawda - odparł Severus, źle kryjąc swój gniew. - Jednakże _ja_ nie zacząłem torturować i zabijać, zanim jeszcze byłem na tyle duży, by pójść do Hogwartu. _Ja_ nie ustanowiłem Dworu jeszcze przed ukończeniem pierwszej klasy. _Ja_ nie otaczałem się najlepszymi uczniami z mojego roku i wyższych klas. _Ja_ nie udzielałem wywiadów, aby wpłynąć na sposób, w jaki patrzyło na mnie społeczeństwo. _Ja_ nie zachowuję się jak dążący do władzy Czarnym Pan. - Gdy Severus dotarł do ostatniego zdania, wstał i podciągając w górę rękaw, odsłonił znajdujący się na jego przedramieniu Mroczny Znak. Był czarny niczym smoła i nawet siedzący po drugiej stronie biurka Albus czuł emanującą z niego magię. - Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, co każe ci wierzyć, że nigdy nie będzie miał takiego znaku? Co każe ci wierzyć, że Potter się do niego nie przyłączy? On powrócił, Albusie. Nie możemy walczyć z dwoma Czarnymi Panami jednocześnie.

Albus westchnął. Sam także zadawał sobie to pytanie i jedynym jego pocieszeniem, gdy nie mógł znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi, był fakt, że Voldemort nigdy z nikim nie podzieliłby się władzą, a już zwłaszcza nie z Harrym Potterem, chłopcem, który doprowadził do jego upadku.

\- Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że Czarny Pan zaakceptowałby w swoich szeregach Chłopca, Który Przeżył? - zapytał. Był pewien, że miał rację. - Jest przecież także przepowiednia...

\- Przepowiednia? - spytał Severus, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Gdzie w tej przeklętej przepowiedni jest powiedziane, że ten, który posiada moc zniszczenia Czarnego Pana, jest Jasnym Czarodziejem? Gdzie jest powiedziane, że zabije go, aby nas uratować? Z tego, co nam wiadomo, Potter może to zrobić, by zająć jego miejsce! Ty zaś nie robisz _nic_ , podczas gdy on zbiera dla siebie poparcie, rośnie, uczy się i staje się coraz potężniejszy. Powinieneś działać! Działać teraz, gdy jeszcze możemy go kontrolować, nawet jeśli musiałbyś najpierw go złamać i zamienić w swoją idealną broń!

Pod koniec tego wywodu prawie krzyczał. Poniosło go do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył nawet, jak temperatura w gabinecie wyraźnie spadła. Dopiero gdy kilka przedmiotów zaczęło się trząść, obaj mężczyźni zauważyli, jak wiele magii Albusa wirowało wokół nich swobodnie i dyrektor szybko się opanował. Severus zbladł odrobinę, przez chwilę zapomniał, że Albus Dumbledore był jedynym, który mógł się mierzyć z Czarnym Panem.

\- Mówisz o ludzkiej istocie, Severusie - powiedział w końcu Albus, kiedy już udało mu się uzyskać kontrolę nad własną magią. - O dziecku, które ja sam będę chronił najlepiej, jak potrafię, tak samo, jak staram się to robić dla wszystkich pozostałych uczniów!

Po kilku sekundach, Severus potrząsnął głową.

\- To... _dziecko_ jest tym, co ja uważam za czyste zło. Mam tylko nadzieję, że gdy w końcu to zobaczysz, nie będzie za późno.

Severus opuścił gabinet, nie czekając na odpowiedź Albusa, który czuł się teraz starzej niż zwykle.

Potrząsnął głową, Severus nie mógł zrozumieć, jak trudna była dla niego ta sytuacja. Nie był ani ślepy, ani głupi. Wiedział doskonale, do czego zdolny był Harry, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal był on tylko dzieckiem. Takim samym dzieckiem jak jego mała Ariana i mały Tom Riddle. Zawiódł ich, ale na Merlina, zamierzał teraz zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie zawieść Harry'ego bardziej, niż już to zrobił.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Malfoyowie i Harry jedli właśnie śniadanie, gdy skrzat domowy pojawił się nagle znikąd i podał Lucjuszowi gazetę. Nie umknęło uwadze mężczyzny, jak spojrzenie Harry'ego natychmiast skierowało się na nią, ani też złośliwy uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach. Jego syn zauważył, na co patrzył chłopiec i w jego oczach zabłysło zrozumienie.

Zaciekawiony zachowaniem obu chłopców, Lucjusz otworzył gazetę i musiał wykazać się dużą samokontrolą, aby nie ujawnić swojej reakcji na widok pierwszej strony.

Przeczytał artykuł w rekordowym tempie i kiedy skończył, nie mógł się powstrzymać od spojrzenia na Harry'ego. Gdy tylko ujrzał ten usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech, wiedział, że nie był to przypadek i że Rita Skeeter nie wpadła wcale na Harry'ego. Zostało to zaplanowane i mógł się założyć, że w tym tekście nie było ani jednego słowa, którego nie chciał tam Harry. Znał styl Rity i wiedział, że nigdy nie napisałaby tego konkretnego artykułu w takim świetle. Chciałby wiedzieć, jak Harry nakłonił ją do napisania go w ten sposób.

Lucjusz był pewien, że ten wywiad miał jakiś cel. Harry nie udzielił go dlatego, że akurat miał taki kaprys. Nie wiedział jednak, co chłopiec chciał przez to osiągnąć.

Bez oporów przyznawał, że Harry go fascynował. To dziecko zachowywało się jak Czarny Pan.

Wielu by powiedziało, że zachowywał się jak Ślizgon, że dziecko nie mogło działać jak Czarny Pan, ale Lucjusz nie mógł się z tym zgodzić. Tak, Harry był idealnym Ślizgonem, ale z tego, co widział, zwłaszcza kiedy jego przyjaciele przyszli w jego urodziny, było to zachowanie Czarnego Pana. Najpierw budował dla siebie poparcie, potem rozpowszechniał swoje ideały i w końcu uzyskiwał pozycję zapewniającą władzę. Te trzy kroki musiał wykonać każdy Czarny Pan i niesamowite było, że Harry dokonał tego już w wieku dwunastu lat. Rzeczywiście, miał na razie niewielkie poparcie, zaledwie kilku uczniów, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Z pewnością Harry mógł pociągnąć to dalej.

Ludzie mogli uznać to za podstawę dla przyszłego polityka lub kogokolwiek innego, pragnącego osiągnąć wpływową pozycję i normalnie Lucjusz zgodziłby się z nimi. Nie w tym wypadku jednak, nie po tym, jak ujrzał spojrzenia, którymi obdarzali Harry'ego ci, którzy, jak podejrzewał, byli członkami jego Dworu. To nie były spojrzenia pełne chciwości i tymczasowego zainteresowania, które miało zniknąć, gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiłaby się lepsza okazja. Nie, były to identyczne spojrzenia jak te, które widział u wielu Śmierciożerców z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Być może nie były tak intensywne, ale zafascynowało go to równie mocno, co przeraziło.

Był zafascynowany, ponieważ naprawdę wierzył, że był świadkiem narodzin Czarnego Pana.

I był przerażony, bo wierzył, że jego syn wybrał już stronę i nie sądził, by była to ta sama, po której on stał.

Myślał już o tym wcześniej, ale zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu zaczął się tego bać, ponieważ właśnie wtedy jego Mroczny Znak zapłonął i stał się tak czarny, jak w dniu, kiedy go otrzymał. Wiedział wtedy, że jego Pan powrócił.

Przez kilka minut nie był w stanie nic zrobić, wpatrywał się jedynie z niedowierzaniem w swój znak. Po tylu latach stracił już nadzieję, że jego Pan kiedykolwiek powróci. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że jego Pan był nieśmiertelny, te dziesięć lat bez żadnych wieści kazało mu wierzyć, że naprawdę został zniszczony. Nie był więc przygotowany, gdy jego znak zaczął pulsować magią.

Po otrząśnięciu się z osłupienia, wpadł niemalże w histerię. Jego Pan powrócił! Ciemność nie przegrała! Jego Pan znów będzie walczył za ich ideały i tym razem zwyciężą.

Ta euforia trwała do pory lanczu.

Kiedy podczas posiłku zobaczył tę przeklętą bliznę na czole Harry'ego, zamarł na kilka sekund.

Jak mógł zapomnieć, że Harry Potter był wrogiem jego Pana?

Oczywiście nie zapomniał, kim był Harry Potter, ale chłopiec tak bardzo się różnił od tego, co sobie wyobraził, że na chwilę zapomniał, że jego Pan widział Harry'ego jako przeciwnika. Zapomniał na chwilę, że byli wrogami.

W tym samym momencie ujrzał, jak jego syn spojrzał na Harry'ego i wiedział, tak samo jak wiedział, że podążanie za jego Panem było właściwym wyborem, że Draco już wybrał swojego Pana i nie był on tą samą osobą, co jego.

Przyznał przed sobą, że sama myśl o tym przeraziła go. Nigdy nie zmusiłby swojego syna, aby podążył jego śladami. Bez względu na to, co mówiła Jasna Strona, jego Pan nigdy nie oznaczył nikogo, kto nie chciał naprawdę za nim podążyć i Lucjusz zbyt kochał swojego syna, by zmusić go, by był kimś, kim nie chciał być.

Po prostu nigdy nie pomyślał, że taka sytuacja może zaistnieć. On i jego syn stali po dwóch różnych stronach i jeśli miałaby wybuchnąć wojna...

Lucjusz nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Jeśli miał być szczery, nie wiedział nawet, jak wyobrazić sobie taką sytuację. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Harry'ego walczącego dla Dumbledore'a i jego idei, nie widział go walczącego dla Jasnej Strony.

Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że Harry mógłby dołączyć do jego Pana, ale był to pomysł tak idiotyczny, że musiał powstrzymać pchające mu się na usta parsknięcie. To dziecko nie urodziło się, by za kimś podążać.

Jak więc tak sytuacja mogła się skończyć? Walką pomiędzy dwoma Czarnymi Panami? Ciemność przeciwko Ciemności?

Ponownie było to coś, co przerażało go w równym stopniu, co fascynowało. Nieważne, kto wygrałby takie starcie, był pewien, że przeszłoby ono do historii.

Wiadomość, że jego Pan powrócił, nie tylko uświadomiła mu, że miał w domu potencjalnego wroga, ale także zmusiła go do zmiany kilku planów.

Na początku lata planował użyć pewnego dziennika, którego jego Pan pozostawił u niego, aby zrujnować Weasleyów. Jednakże teraz, gdy jego Pan powrócił, nie sądził, by był to dobry pomysł. Najlepiej dla niego byłoby teraz zaczekać, aż jego Pan się z nim skontaktuje.

\- Czy mogę zobaczyć gazetę, tato?

Głos jego syna przywołał go z powrotem do rzeczywistości i zobaczył przyglądającego mu się niewinnie Harry'ego i Draco, którego oczy błyszczały oczekująco.

Najwyraźniej oczekiwali tego wywiadu. Naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, jak Harry zaplanował to wszystko bez jego wiedzy.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu synowi. Nie był ani trochę zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, jak na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę wiedzieć, co jej zrobiłeś, aby zgodziła się to napisać.

Draco wyraźnie był pod wrażeniem. Lucjusz musiał przyznać, że to samo chciałby wiedzieć. Rita nigdy nie pisała o nikim dobrze.

\- Draco, gdyby ktoś cię usłyszał, pomyślałby prawdopodobnie, że nie robię nic innego, tylko torturuję wszystkich na prawo i na lewo - odpowiedział Harry z odrobinę sadystycznym uśmiechem. Lucjusz nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć, jakie myśli krążyły w tym umyśle. - Pokazałem jej jedynie, jak nieistotna jest i że wokół są dziesiątki dziennikarzy, gotowych zabić za okazję, którą jej tak hojnie zaoferowałem.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy pokazałeś jej tak samo, jak przekonałeś Marcusa, że liczy się magia a nie krew.

Lucjusz zaczął poświęcać rozmowie więcej uwagi. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, jakie są przekonania Harry'ego. Być może okażą się podobne do tych jego Pana, może nie musieli być wrogami, Nie wierzył, że którykolwiek z nich podporządkowałby się drugiemu, ale być może mogli się podzielić.

Powstrzymał parsknięcie. Sam pomysł wydawał się być niedorzeczny. Bez pozwolenia do jego umysłu wdarła się wizja jego Pana i Harry'ego siedzących w gabinecie i popijających herbatę nad rozłożoną pomiędzy nimi mapą świata, próbując zdecydować, który z nich co mógł wziąć dla siebie. Nie wiedział, co było bardziej absurdalne, pomysł, że jego Pan dzieliłby się z kimkolwiek, czy że traktowałby on Harry'ego jak równego sobie.

Potrząsając głową, skupił się na rozmowie pomiędzy swoim synem i Harrym.

\- Marcus był inny, zirytował mnie i zmusił do zmiany planów. Rita... nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Jak już powiedziałem, były dziesiątki innych, którzy mogli zająć jej miejsce. Wybrałem ją, ponieważ jest jedną z najbardziej znanych reporterów. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że to ze mną przeprowadzany był ten wywiad, nie miało tak naprawdę znaczenia, kto go napisał. Końcowy rezultat i tak byłby identyczny.

\- Jeśli wtedy byłeś zirytowany, to nie sądzę, bym chciał cię widzieć rozzłoszczonego.

Lucjusz zauważył, że jego syn zadrżał i że Harry spojrzał przelotnie w jego kierunku, zanim ponownie skupił się na Draco. Wtedy właśnie dotarło do niego, że Harry nie używał przy nim swojej dziecinnej maski.

\- Boisz się mnie? - Głos Harry'ego był hipnotyzujący, słodki i zimny, niewinny i mroczny. Lucjusz nie wiedział, jak mógł brzmieć równocześnie na wszystkie te sposoby, ale tak było, a oczy chłopca płonęły żywym ogniem, co sprawiało, że były jeszcze bardziej urzekające niż zwykłe.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Draco bez chwili wahania, zaskakując Lucjusza, który spodziewał się, że zaprzeczy. - Tylko głupiec by się ciebie nie bał. Jednak mój szacunek do ciebie jest większy niż mój strach i moja lojalność także go przewyższa.

Harry przez kilka sekund przyglądał się Draco. Musiał uznać to, co zobaczył za satysfakcjonujące, ponieważ skinął głową i powracając do swojego śniadania, zapytał:

\- Myślisz, że pozostałym się spodoba?

\- Marcus będzie zachwycony, dziwię się, że nie możemy stąd usłyszeć jego rechotu. Nie sądzę, żeby Theo i Blaise już go przeczytali, nadal są za granicą... - Nagle Draco odwrócił się do swojego ojca. - Tato, czy mógłbyś skopiować tę gazetę. Dwukrotnie? Wysłałbym ją do Blaise'a i Theo, żeby wiedzieli, co się dzieje.

Lucjusz skinął głową, wyjął różdżkę i rzucił na gazetę zaklęcie kopiujące. Draco niemal wybiegł z pokoju z dodatkowymi egzemplarzami, pozostawiając po raz pierwszy Lucjusza sam na sam z Harrym.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, próbując ocenić, czy chłopiec czuł się niekomfortowo, siedząc z nim samotnie, ale było to niemożliwe do stwierdzenia. Harry kontynuował śniadanie, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

\- Ma pan coś na myśli, panie Malfoy? - spytał Harry tym swoim melodyjnym głosem. Lucjusz był pewien, że za kilka lat ten głos będzie bardziej efektywny niż Veritaserum.

\- Czemu pytasz?

Nie mógł powiedzieć temu dziecku, że miał tysiące pytań, które chętnie by mu zadał. Nie mógł się przyznać, że spędził wiele godzin, próbując go zrozumieć. Wiedział o Harrym dość, by nie wątpić, że chłopiec użyłby tej informacji przeciwko niemu.

Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego, oczy w kolorze śmierci zamroziły go w miejscu i nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku.

\- Wiem, że mnie obserwowałeś - odezwał się Harry takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. - Powiedz mi, czy robisz to ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi Draco, czy to ja jestem tak wyjątkowy?

\- Czemu uważasz, że cię obserwowałem? - zapytał tonem, którego używał zawsze, gdy chciał pokazać swoją wyższość, próbując nie ujawnić, jak bardzo zaskoczyło go, w jakim kierunku potoczyła się ta rozmowa.

\- Może i nie spełniam wszystkich wymagań, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nadal jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a ty lojalnym Śmierciożercą.

\- Byłem pod działaniem zaklęcia _Imperius_.

Lucjusz powiedział to prawie automatycznie. Zaskoczyła go odpowiedź Harry'ego, niewiele osób miało dziś dość odwagi, by powiedzieć mu to prosto w oczy.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech i gdyby nie widział tych zimny oczu, Lucjusz uznałby go za ciepły i niewinny.

\- Panie Malfoy - zaczął Harry i Lucjusz poczuł, jak po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz. Jego głos był gładki i gdyby Harry nie miał dwunastu lat, uznałby go nawet za uwodzicielski i czarujący. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Harry'ego od tej strony. - Czy naprawdę chce pan, abym uwierzył, że jest pan tak słaby, tak żałosny, że nie jest pan zdolny do złamania klątwy _Imperius_? Czy naprawdę chce pan, abym widział pana jako kogoś tak słabego, że pozwala innym, aby go kontrolowali? _Czy tak właśnie chce pan, abym pana widział?_ Jako słabego, żałosnego, zaledwie marionetkę dla tych posiadających władzę... _Nic więcej niż marionetkę._

Nawet tego nie zauważywszy, Lucjusz potrząsał głową. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że Harry mógł widzieć go w ten sposób. Lepiej było przyznać się przed nim, że był Śmierciożercą, że nadal był wierny swojemu Panu, niż wyjść przed nim na słabeusza. Otwierał już usta, by potwierdzić, że zawsze był lojalny wobec swojego Pana, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie, jak głupie to było i zauważył, że magia Harry'ego subtelnie dotykała jego. Nie robiła ona nic konkretnego, po prostu tu była. Zadrżał i jego oczy skupiły się na Harrym. Jego magia była uzależniająca, tak jak jego Pana. Spojrzał na twardo na Harry'ego, starając się wyglądać onieśmielająco, tak jak widzieli go wszyscy inni. Nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał, ale na pewno nie tego, że Harry wybuchnie śmiechem.

\- Dobrze się bawiłem, panie Malfoy. Mam nadzieję, że ponownie będziemy mogli _zagrać_.

Harry opuścił jadalnie, pozostawiając Lucjusza gapiącego się za nim. Kiedy już mężczyzna został sam, odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową. Był pewien, że ten chłopiec go wykończy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry rozejrzał się wokół, gdy przekroczył barierę na dworcu King's Cross. Nieważne, jak bardzo podobało mu się u Malfoyów, cieszył się, mogąc powrócić do Hogwartu.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że ludzie poświęcali mu więcej uwagi niż wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy wsiadał do pociągu. Teraz wszyscy wiedzieli, kim był. Podejrzewał, że nie tłoczyli się wokół niego tylko z powodu mężczyzny stojącego u jego boku. O Lucjuszu Malfoyu mówiono różne rzeczy, ale nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był onieśmielający.

Czując na sobie spojrzenia Malfoya, spojrzał w górę, nie starając się nawet ukryć uśmieszku, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Ostatnie kilka tygodni było zabawne. Za każdym razem, gdy pozwolił swojej magii płynąć swobodnie, spojrzenie starszego Malfoya stawało się nieobecne, wyglądał niemal na odurzonego. Harry nie wiedział, że jego magia mogła mieć na kogoś taki wpływ, zwłaszcza gdy nie pragnął, by wykonała konkretne zadanie. Było to coś, z czym będzie musiał poeksperymentować. Choć z tego, co zauważył, jedynie ci bardziej wrażliwi na obecność magii czuli, gdy pozwalał jej płynąć swobodnie.

Pani Malfoy i Draco przeszli za nimi przez barierę i Draco natychmiast do niego dołączył. Pani Malfoy wróciła z Francji dwa tygodnie temu i choć we własnym domu była raczej ciepłą i troskliwą osobą, w miejscach publicznych nosiła maskę równie idealną, co jej mąż.

Harry dokładnie pamiętał dzień, kiedy ją poznał. Narcyza Malfoy była pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek przytuliła go jak matka. Oczywiście, zapewne jego własna matka także to robiła, nie pamiętał tego jednak.

Choć jej uścisk sprawił, że poczuł się nieco niekomfortowo, szczerze wierzył, że pani Malfoy mogła być kimś, kogo nauczyłby się szanować, biorąc pod uwagę, że pod tą matczyną aurą, znajdowała się czarownica równie niebezpieczna co jej sławna siostra Bellatrix Lestrange. Oczywiście nie widział pani Malfoy pojedynkującej się, ani nic podobnego, ale takie wrażenie odniósł w krótkim czasie, jaki z nią spędził. W przyszłości okaże się, czy miał rację.

Pożegnawszy się z Malfoyami, Harry i Draco wsiedli do pociągu, ignorując spojrzenia innych uczniów. Harry jednak zauważył w oczach niektórych z nich nowe uczucie: wstyd. Musiał powstrzymać uśmiech. Najwyraźniej wywiad okazał się bardziej efektywny, niż się spodziewał.

Razem z Draco weszli do ostatniego wagonu, w którym zajęli ostatni przedział, tak jak to ustalili na urodzinach Harry'ego i czekali tam na pozostałych. Najpierw pojawił się Marcus i gdy tylko ujrzał Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się.

\- Harry - powiedział, siadając obok niego. - Jak się masz?

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Marcus miał zawsze tyle energii.

\- Dobrze, a ty?

\- Ja także, nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy przyjedziemy do Hogwartu.

\- Och? Dlaczego?

\- Chcę zobaczyć reakcję ludzi na ten artykuł - odpowiedział z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem. - To było genialne posunięcie.

Draco prychnął.

\- Naprawdę byłem zaskoczony, że nie mogłem usłyszeć twojego rechotu w rezydencji Malfoyów tego dnia, gdy został opublikowany.

Harry pokręcił głową i wyjął z kieszeni książkę, która automatycznie powiększyła się do normalnych rozmiarów. Gdy ci dwaj zaczęli się sprzeczać, mało co mogło ich powstrzymać. Na szczęście jedynie się droczyli, w innym wypadku Harry był pewien, że wokół latałyby klątwy.

Pięć minut przed planowanym odjazdem pociągu, przyszli razem Blaise i Theo.

\- Zastanawiałem się, gdzie jesteście - odezwał się Harry, spoglądając znad swojej książki i przerywając kłótnię Draco i Marcusa.

\- Coś nas zatrzymało - odpowiedział Theo, siadając naprzeciw Harry'ego. Widząc spojrzenie chłopca, Blaise wyjaśnił.

\- Zaczepiło nas pięciu starszych Gryfonów.

\- I udało wam się wyjść bez szwanku? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Marcus. Byli wprawdzie najlepszymi uczniami w klasie, ale tutaj było pięć osób przeciwko ich dwojgu, co samo w sobie stawiało ich w niekorzystnej sytuacji, nie mówiąc już o tym, że byli to starsi uczniowie.

\- Nie udałoby się bez pewnej nieoczekiwanej pomocy - odpowiedział Theo. Widać było, że nadal był oszołomiony tym, co się stało. - Możecie nam nie wierzyć, ale bliźniacy Weasleyowie oszołomili ich od tyłu. Odwróciło to uwagę pozostałej trójki, tak że Blaise i ja mogliśmy pozbawić przytomności dwoje z nich, podczas gdy bliźniacy oszołomili ostatniego.

\- Bliźniacy Weasleyowie? - Harry nie sądził, że to było możliwe, ale wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy Marcusa stał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy. - Demony Gryffindoru? O tych Weasleyach mówicie? Jesteście pewni?

\- Tak, Marcus, ci Weasleyowie - potwierdził Blaise, próbując ukryć uśmiech. Najwyraźniej uznał wyraz twarzy Marcusa za zabawny, tak samo jak Harry.

\- I nie robili sobie z was żartów?

\- Nie, nic nie zauważyliśmy - powiedział mu Theo, wyglądając na lekko oszołomionego, choć nie tak bardzo jak Marcus.

\- Najwyraźniej będziemy musieli mieć na oku nie tylko Puceya i Montague'a, ale także Weasleyów. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może nam to dać.

Pozostała czwórka pokiwała głowami, nic nie tracili, obserwując także tych dwoje.

\- Zdecydowałeś się już, kto ma porozmawiać z pierwszorocznymi? - spytał Blaise, spoglądając na Harry'ego. Uzgodnili, że jeden z członków Dworu przemówi do pierwszaków pierwszej nocy, wyjaśniając im zasady Dworu. Było to lepsze rozwiązanie niż pozostawianie wszystkiego prefektom. W ten sposób będą mogli zobaczyć nowych uczniów, a oni ich, dzięki czemu nie będą mogli usprawiedliwiać się, że nie wiedzieli, kto był częścią Dworu.

\- Theo - odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na wspomnianego chłopca. - Jesteś najspokojniejszy, najbardziej wyluzowany w porównaniu do reszty z nas. Myślę, że będziesz w stanie wyjaśnić im reguły, nie strasząc ich przy tym za bardzo. Wiesz już, co zamierzasz im powiedzieć, prawda?

Theo skinął głową, uśmiechając się. Widać było, że był dumny, że to jego wybrał Harry. Inni nie mieli mu tego za złe, także by się cieszyli, ale przyznali, że do tego konkretnego zadania Theo nadawał się najlepiej.

Podróż minęła bez żadnych interesujących wydarzeń. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta, gdy pociąg się zatrzymał. Nareszcie był w domu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Był to fotel przy kominku w głębi pokoju wspólnego, który otoczony był także przez dwie kanapy, każda dla trzech osób i dodatkowe cztery fotele. Pośrodku stało stół. Jego Dwór siedział wokół niego i choć wiele miejsc pozostawało wolnych, nikt się do nich nie dosiadł. Co więcej, jeśli ktokolwiek wkroczyłby do pokoju wspólnego, zauważyłby, że wszystkie kanapy, fotele i stoły stały w większym niż zwykle oddaleniu od tej części pokoju, tworząc niewidzialną granicę pomiędzy Dworem a resztą pokoju wspólnego, którą jedynie kilku Ślizgonów mogło przekroczyć.

Harry usadowił się wygodnie w swoim fotelu i powstrzymał westchnienie. Choć wiedział, że musieli to zrobić, był zmęczony i chciał już udać się do swojego pokoju. Podróż pociągiem była długa, a uczta głośna. Był pewien, że gdyby trwało to jeszcze chwilę dłużej, męczyłby go teraz okropny ból głowy.

Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Ważni byli pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni, wchodzący do pokoju wspólnego.

Gdy prefekci z piątego roku wygłosili do nich mowę podobną do tej, którą on sam otrzymał, zamiast wysłać pierwszorocznych do łóżek, zaprowadzili ich przed Dwór. Ustawieni zostali przed nim w szeregu i na twarzach wielu z nich pojawiła się dezorientacja.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, aż w końcu Harry spojrzał na Theo i skinął głową. Rozumiejąc, że Harry chciał, aby rozpoczął, Theo wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do przodu, tak że stał teraz przed pierwszorocznymi Ślizgonami. Nie był od nich o wiele wyższy, ale roztaczał wokół siebie aurę, dzięki której wyglądał o wiele bardziej onieśmielająco.

\- Dobry wieczór. Witajcie w Slytherinie - zaczął z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Nazywam się Theodore Nott i jestem członkiem Dworu Slytherinu. Po waszych minach wnioskuję, że nie wiecie, co to jest. Słuchajcie w takim razie uważnie, ponieważ nie będę powtarzał. Dwór zostaje ustanowiony przez ucznia, który jest w stanie kontrolować dom, któremu nikt w Slytherinie nie jest w stanie się przeciwstawić. Nieważne, jak ta osoba to osiągnie, liczy się jedynie efekt. Uczeń ten zostaje okrzyknięty Królem Slytherinu i ci, których uważa on za tego godnych, stają się członkami jego Dworu. Nasz Dwór powstał w zeszłym roku. Król rządzi Slytherinem, a członkowie Dworu mają za zadanie dopilnować, by zasady ustalone przez niego były przestrzegane. Zasady te muszą być przestrzegane bezwarunkowo, a jeśli nie są, to łamiące je osoby będą musiały znieść konsekwencje sprzeciwienia się Dworowi. Wierzcie mi, nie chcecie tego doświadczyć.

\- Musicie przestrzegać jedynie trzech reguł - ciągnął Theo. - Po pierwsze: nie rozprzestrzeniajcie waszych wierzeń dotyczących czystości krwi. Jeśli chcecie bronić tego idiotyzmu, róbcie do w zaciszu pokoju wspólnego. Jednak jeśli któryś z nas to usłyszy, nie ominą was konsekwencje. Na waszym miejscu, nie myślałbym nawet słowa "szlama" poza pokojem wspólnym. Po drugie: Jeśli chcecie dręczyć inny uczniów, wykażcie się przynajmniej odrobiną sprytu i nie dajcie się złapać. Możecie użyć czarów lub czegokolwiek innego, aby zmienić swój wygląd. Próbujemy sprawić, aby ludzie przestali wierzyć, że Ślizgoni to czyste zło i nie potrzebujemy dzieciaków psujących nasze plany, ponieważ wydaje im się, że są duże i potężne, gdy znęcają się nad jakimś bezbronnym Puchonem. I trzecia zasada: wybierzcie spośród waszego roku jedną osobę, która będzie z nami rozmawiać, jeżeli z jakiegoś powodu będziecie nas potrzebować. _Tylko_ ta osoba będzie mogła do nas podejść i porozmawiać z nami, jeśli nie zwrócimy się do was pierwsi. To są nasze zasady, jak widzicie nie są skomplikowane. Jakieś pytania? - spytał Theo, spoglądając na uczniów.

Wszyscy członkowie Dworu zauważyli dzieciaka, który przyglądał się im, a zwłaszcza Harry'emu, z pogardą i niechęcią. Harry nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy dzieciak otworzył usta.

\- Czemu, na Morganę, mamy niby przestrzegać waszych zasad? Jesteście tylko uczniami drugiego roku - odezwał się pogardliwie chłopiec, nie zauważając, że wszyscy obecni w pokoju wspólnym patrzyli na niego przerażeni. - Poza tym, nie rozumiem czemu mam słuchać czarodzieja pół-krwi. Nie wiem nawet, jak...

Dzieciak nagle przerwał, kiedy poczuł na swojej szyi czubek różdżki.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Bachor nie był jedynym, którego zaskoczyło nagłe pojawienie się na nim Blaise'a. Nikt prócz członków Dworu nie zauważył, kiedy wstał on ze swojego miejsca. Blaise był w tym dobry, mógł pozostać niezauważony aż do momentu, gdy chciał, aby inni go zobaczyli. Harry był pewien, że magia chłopca pomagała mu w tym, tak samo jak jego własna była mu pomocna w niezliczonych sytuacjach.

\- Jak śmiesz mówić o nim tym tonem? - warknął Blaise, ukazując stronę swojej osobowości, którą niewielu widziało. - _Adolebit_ \- niemalże wyszeptał, ale w pokoju panowała taka cisza, że i tak każdy go usłyszał.

Na twarzach członków Dworu pojawiły się sadystyczne uśmiechy. Jednak większość uczniów była zdezorientowana, z tego, co widzieli, nic się nie stało. Harry jednak przyglądał się dzieciakowi uważnie. Jego Dwór wiedział, jak działała ta klątwa i Harry wypatrywał znaków pokazujących, że była aktywna.

Ku swojej radości, zobaczył, jak dzieciak poluzował swój krawat, a jego twarz poczerwieniała i na jego czole pokazały się pierwsze krople potu.

\- Merlinie, jak możecie wytrzymać ten gorąc! - wykrzyknął chłopiec, spoglądając na pozostałych uczniów.

Marcus roześmiał się, jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie. Pozostali uczniowie spojrzeli na niego i obecny w ich oczach strach sprawił, że krótki śmiech wyrwał się z ust Harry'ego. Doprawdy, ta noc okazała się być bardziej interesująca, niż się spodziewał.

Pierwszoroczny, który odważył się im sprzeciwić, upadł na kolana, jęcząc z bólu.

Okrutny śmiech Draco dołączył do Marcusa i chłopiec zaczął krzyczeć.

Klątwa osiągnęła bardziej interesujący poziom. Nie była ona powszechnie znana, Harry znalazł ją w bibliotece Malfoyów i podzielił się wiedzą ze swoim Dworem. Im dłużej klątwa była na kogoś rzucona, tym bardziej stawała się bolesna. Powodowała podniesienie się temperatury ciała co dziesięć sekund i trwało to, aż przeklęta osoba zaczęła czuć się, jakby płonęła żywcem.

Chłopiec leżał teraz na podłodze, turlając się po niej, bez wątpienia próbując zmniejszyć ból lub ugasić nieobecne płomienie. Pełne agonii krzyki wydobywały się z jego ust, podczas gdy większość Ślizgonów przypatrywała się mu z przerażeniem.

\- Przestań! - zawołał jeden z szóstoklasistów, którego Harry znał jedynie dlatego, że Marcus opisał go jako jednego z najlepszych uczniów na zajęciach ze Starożytnych Run, choć nie pamiętał nawet jego imienia. Jeśli się nie mylił, chłopak nazywał się Jason Jakiśtam, albo może James, nie żeby miało to teraz jakieś znaczenie. - Proszę, przestań!

Starszy uczeń nie błagał jednak Blaise'a. Stanąwszy przed Harrym, upadł na kolana i patrzył na niego ze łzami w oczach.

Harry jedynie uniósł brew.

\- Proszę! - nadal błagał Ślizgon. - To mój młodszy brat. Porozmawiam z nim, to się więcej nie stanie! Proszę!

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się starszemu chłopcu, podczas gdy w tle krzyki jego brata stawały się coraz głośniejsze i bardziej zachrypnięte. Harry był pewien, że chłopiec uszkodził sobie struny głosowe. Podjął decyzję i spojrzał na Blaise'a. Sekundę później klątwa została przerwana, krzyki ucichły i jedynym dźwiękiem słyszanym w pokoju był teraz szloch dzieciaka.

\- Jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny - powiedział Harry starszemu uczniowi, który nadal klęczał przed nim. - Za każdym razem, gdy on przekroczy granicę, to _ty_ doświadczysz konsekwencji.

Chłopiec opuścił głowę i skinął potakująco. Dopiero, gdy Harry powiedział mu, że może odejść, wstał i ruszył w stronę swojego brata, podnosząc go z podłogi. Trzymając go w ramionach, odszedł w kierunku dormitorium szóstego roku.

\- Możecie odejść - powiedział Theo stojącym przed nimi pierwszoklasistom, którzy wydawali się spetryfikowani po tym, co ujrzeli. Usłyszawszy jednak rozkaz, który dał im Theo, opuścili pokój wspólny w takim tempie, że wyglądali, jakby się teleportowali. Mroczny, złowrogi śmiech Harry'ego podążał za nimi do ich pokoi.

Rozglądając się wokół i widząc przerażone twarze pozostałych uczniów, Harry uśmiechnął się. Ta pierwsza noc okazała się o wiele ciekawsza, niż się spodziewał.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry siedział na łóżku, rozglądając się po swoim pokoju. Nie wyglądał on już tak spartańsko, jak tej pierwszej nocy, kiedy przybył do Hogwartu.

Meble nadal były ciemne, jednak ściany zyskały jasnozielony kolor, a podłoga z kamiennej zmieniła się na drewnianą.

Na ścianie po jego prawej stronie były dwa okna, sięgające od podłogi aż po sufit. Próbował sprawić, aby pokazywały one konkretny fragment terenu wokół Hogwartu, ale nie udało mu się. Było to dość skomplikowane zaklęcie, tak więc musiały wystarczyć mu okna pokazujące jedynie, czy na zewnątrz był dzień, czy noc. Lepsze to niż nic.

Poza tym pokój wyglądał podobnie. Harry szukał zaklęć, które pozwoliłyby mu zmienić pokój bardziej, ale były one dla niego zbyt zaawansowane. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że się poddał. Wiedział już teraz, które zaklęcia były potrzebne, była to więc tylko kwestia ćwiczenia ich, aż będzie w stanie z powodzeniem je rzucić.

Wzdychając, Harry wstał. Dziś był ostatni dzień przerwy zimowej i uczniowie mieli niedługo wrócić. Był jedynym Ślizgonem, który pozostał w zamku. Otrzymał kilka zaproszeń od wszystkich członków swojego Dworu, aby spędził z nimi święta, ale wolał zostać w Hogwarcie. Był to jedyny czas, kiedy mógł być sam. Może i przyzwyczaił się do przebywania ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale nadal cieszył się z każdej okazji, aby pobyć sam ze sobą.

Ostatnie kilka miesięcy minęło stosunkowo szybko i były one o wiele mniej irytujące niż pierwsze miesiące zeszłego roku.

Wywiad przyniósł oczekiwany efekt i uczniowie nie szeptali teraz o nim za każdym razem, gdy go ujrzeli, nie plotkowali o nim jako o kolejnym Czarnym Panu. Większość z nich traktowała go tak samo jak innych Ślizgonów, to znaczy z obojętnością i nieufnością. Jednakże kilku uczniów, zwłaszcza Krukonów, witało go teraz na korytarzach. W porównaniu z poprzednim rokiem, Harry uznał to za ogromną poprawę.

Profesorowie także nie pozostali obojętni wobec tego wywiadu. Większość z nich była nim jeszcze bardziej zauroczona. Zachwycali się, że po wszystkim, przez co przeszedł, nadal był tak dobrym i niewinnym dzieckiem. Cieszyli się jego dobrymi manierami, podziwiali jego talent i oczarowani byli jego urokiem. Dla większości z profesorów był wzorem, który wszyscy uczniowie powinni naśladować.

Niestety ta opinia nie było podzielana przez całe grono pedagogiczne.

Snape wydawał się jeszcze bardziej go nienawidzić i Harry zaczynał myśleć, że jego dziecinne zachowanie nie przynosiło mu w kontaktach z nim nic dobrego. Był pewien, że profesor nie wierzył jego masce. Nie mógł jednak tak po prostu przestać, będzie musiał zacząć zachowywać się mniej dziecinnie z biegiem czasu tak, aby inni profesorowie uwierzyli, że zaczął zachowywać się inaczej, ponieważ dorastał.

Nie tylko Snape jednak budził w nim mordercze instynkty.

Gilderoy Lockhart, nowy profesor Obrony przeciwko Czarnej Magii. Harry naprawdę wierzył, że każdy dzień, w którym udało mu się go nie zamordować, był cudem. Powinien otrzymać jakąś nagrodę za swoją nienaganną samokontrolę, ponieważ tylko dzięki niej to coś nazywające samego siebie czarodziejem nie skończyło martwe już pierwszego dnia, gdy Harry go poznał. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś tak nieznośnego. Mężczyzna przypominał Harry'emu, dlaczego generalnie nie lubił ludzi.

Jego lekcje Obrony spędzał, wyobrażając sobie liczne sposoby, dzięki którym mógłby torturować mężczyznę. Kto wie, być może kiedyś będzie mógł wprowadzić je w życie.

Przynajmniej przestał wywoływać Harry'ego, by odgrywał fragmenty z jego książek. Chłopiec nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej był tak wdzięczny za swoją umiejętność kontrolowania swojej magii. Choć fakt, że Lockhart miał nawet słabszy charakter niż Skeeter niezmiernie ułatwił mu przekonanie go, aby przestał wywoływać Harry'ego.

Harry westchnął ponownie i zaczął szykować się do zejścia do Wielkiej Sali. Uczta zaraz miała się zaczął i był pewien, że ta noc będzie długa.

Uzgodnili, że po uczcie porozmawiają z Puceyem i Montague'em.

Obserwowali obu chłopców i Harry uznał ich za dość interesujących. Byli niezłymi uczniami i choć Montague nie wydawał się zbyt otwarty wobec mugolaków, nigdy nie zauważyli, aby mówił o nich w złym świetle lub chociaż spoglądał na nich z pogardą. Nie ujawniał swojego zdania i jeśli musiał porozmawiać z jakimś mugolakiem, zachowywał się uprzejmie, choć raczej chłodno.

Zgodzili się więc, że porozmawiają z Montague'em. Jeśli dowiedzą się, czemu chłopak nie toleruje mugolaków, może uda im się znaleźć rozwiązanie jego problemu i Dwór zyska kolejnego członka.

Harry usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu i czekał na przybycie pozostałych uczniów, starając się jak najlepiej ignorować spojrzenia wysyłane mu przez Snape'a. Harry musiał się powstrzymać, by nie wywrócić oczami. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że mężczyzna był Ślizgonem. Mógłby przynajmniej udawać, że nie obserwuje Harry'ego, wtedy przynajmniej nie dawałby mu powodu, by zachowywać się tak ostrożnie.

Głosy dobiegające od wejścia przerwały jego rozmyślania. Spojrzał na prawo i zobaczył, że pierwsi uczniowie zaczęli już wchodzić. Pośród małego tłumu, mógł zobaczyć Marcusa i zgadywał, że pozostali trzej byli gdzieś blisko niego. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, żeby nie trzymali się razem, nieważne, czy uczyli się, ćwiczyli, czy po prostu spędzali razem wolny czas. Cieszyło Harry'ego, że byli lojalni nie tylko wobec niego, ale także wobec siebie nawzajem. Dzięki temu w przyszłości mogli uniknąć wielu konfliktów.

\- Harry - powitał go Marcus, siadając po jego lewej stronie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Pozostali trzej podążyli za nim.

\- Dobry wieczór. Jak minęły wam święta? - spytał Harry, spoglądając na swój Dwór.

\- Były w porządku - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Marcus. - Rozmawiałem z ojcem na temat decyzji, którą podjęliśmy w związku z tym, co będę robił po zakończeniu tego roku. Był bardzo zaskoczony moim wyborem, ale z drugiej strony chyba nigdy nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwego. Jeśli się nie mylę, bez trudu uzyskam posadę, o której rozmawialiśmy.

\- Nie oczekiwałem, że tak szybko to osiągniesz - skomentował Harry, ale niewielki uśmiech na jego twarzy zdradził, jak bardzo ucieszyła go ta wiadomość.

\- Jest Jugsonem - powiedział Draco. - Jego rodzina jest prawie tak wpływowa jak Malfoyowie.

Theo i Blaise pokiwali głowami. Plotki głosiły, że Jugsonowie mieli wpływy w niemal każdym resorcie w Ministerstwie oraz w kilku imperiach handlowych. Był to główny powód, dla którego Marcus był w stanie utrzymać się na szczycie hierarchii przez dwa lata przed przybyciem Harry'ego.

\- Nadal zamierzamy porozmawiać z nimi po uczcie? - spytał Blaise, zmieniając temat. Wielka Sala nie była najlepszym miejscem dla tego typu rozmów.

\- Marcus zawoła ich po uczcie. Porozmawiamy z nimi w pokoju wspólnym. Nawet jeśli inni będą podsłuchiwać, nie powinno to stanowić problemu. Kilku z nich być może nawet zmieni zdanie.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła szybko i zanim się zorientował, siedział już w swoim fotelu w pokoju wspólnym.

Kolejnego dnia była sobota, więc w pokoju nadal było wielu uczniów. Niektórzy rozmawiali z przyjaciółmi o przerwie zimowej, inni kończyli swoje zadania domowe, z którymi zwlekali do ostatniej chwili. Kiedy zobaczył dwoje chłopców, z którymi chciał porozmawiać, skinął na Marcusa.

Gdy tylko Marcus podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w kierunku pozostałych Ślizgonów, nastrój zmienił się diametralnie. Wcześniej uczniowie byli zrelaksowani, cieszyli się resztką wakacji, która im jeszcze pozostała. Teraz jednak byli spięci, a w oczach niektórych widać było strach. Harry był pewien, że niektórzy z nich zastanawiali się, czy ktoś rozgniewał Dwór.

Kiedy Marcus podszedł do Puceya i Montague'a i powiedział im, aby poszli za nim, Harry zobaczył, że Montague zbladł. Bez wątpienia myślał, że zostanie ukarany za swoje przekonania o wyższości czystej krwi.

Chłopcy wydawali się raczej przestraszeni, przekraczając niewidzialną linię odgradzającą Dwór od reszty pokoju wspólnego, ale wzięli głęboki wdech i podążyli za Marcusem. Usiedli na kanapie, którą ten im wskazał, dzięki czemu znaleźli się naprzeciw Harry'ego.

\- Z pewnością zastanawiacie się, dlaczego tu jesteście - zaczął Harry, gdy tylko Marcus usiadł w fotelu u jego boku. Widząc, że Pucey skinął głową, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Nie musicie być tak spięci, nie jesteście w tarapatach. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Harry starał się ich uspokoić. Aby jego plan się powiódł, musieli czuć się o wiele swobodniej. Widząc, że się rozluźnili, ciągnął dalej.

\- Obserwowaliśmy was i doszliśmy do wniosku, że obaj bylibyście dobrym dodatkiem do Dworu. - Gdy tylko Harry umilkł, wyraz twarzy obu Ślizgonów zmienił się. Nie zdołali oni ukryć swojego szoku i podniecenia. Harry dał im chwilę, po czym ciągnął dalej: - Jak powiedziałem, obserwowaliśmy was, więc mamy teraz kilka pytań, które chcielibyśmy wam zadać, zwłaszcza tobie Montague.

Montague zbladł nieco i wyprostował się. Harry udał, że tego nie zauważył.

\- Chcę, abyście byli ze mną całkowicie szczerzy. Nie chcę, żebyście mówili mi to, co według was chcę usłyszeć. Chcę znać waszą szczerą opinię, zrozumiano?

Widząc, że obaj skinęli potakująco, Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej w swoim fotelu. Rozważał wiele sposobów, aby zadać im te pytania, ale w końcu odrzucił je wszystkie.

Pucey oraz Montague byli możliwymi przyszłymi członkami Dworu, tak więc zamierzał ich traktować. Nie było tu miejsca na gierki słowne. Chciał od nich prawdziwej lojalności i aby naprawdę uwierzyli w jego ideały. Najlepszą drogą, aby to osiągnąć, było mówienie wprost.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co naprawdę sądzicie o mugolakach i wyższości czystej krwi. Nie mówcie mi tego, co według was mnie uszczęśliwi. Gwarantuję wam, że nie będzie żadnych konsekwencji, możecie mówić, cokolwiek chcecie. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co myślicie.

Na kilka sekund zapadła cisza, aż w końcu Pucey wziął głęboki oddech i odpowiedział:

\- Moja rodzina zawsze uważała, że mugolaki są od nas gorsi. Wychowano mnie w tym przekonaniu, ale kiedy zacząłem naukę w Hogwarcie, zmienił się mój punkt widzenia. Mugolaki nie są słabsi, niektórzy są naprawdę dobrzy, lepsi nawet niż wielu czystokrwistych. Wciąż jestem dumny ze swojej rodziny, swojej krwi, ale zniknęła pogarda, jaką żywiłem do mugolaków. To postawa niektórych z nich mnie drażni, ale poza tym... Są tak samo magiczni jak ja.

Kiedy zdawało się, że Pucey powiedział już wszystko, co miał na myśli, Harry spojrzał na Montague'a, aby zobaczyć, czy miał on coś do dodania. Harry mógł zrozumieć, czego nie lubił Pucey, Draco i Blaise skarżyli się na to samo. Jednak gdy Harry porozmawiał z nimi i wyjaśnił kilka spraw, stali się wobec tej sytuacji bardziej tolerancyjni. Miał nadzieję, że z Puceyem będzie tak samo.

Widząc, że cały Dwór mu się przygląda, Montague próbował się uspokoić, choć niezbyt mu to wychodziło.

\- Są inni - wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. Widząc, jak zbladł, Harry zgadł, że nie to zamierzał powiedzieć. Montague wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić. - Mój ród istnieje od wielu pokoleń, jest tak stary, że narodziła się nasza własna magia, magia rodzinna. Nie zawsze jest ona aktywna, ale przekazywana jest ona z pokolenia na pokolenie. Mugolaki tego nie mają i to sprawia, że czarodzieje czystej krwi są ponad nimi, mugolaki nie mogą mieć magii rodzinnej.

Harry był świadom, że cały pokój wspólny przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie i nie miał nic przeciwko. To była ważna dyskusja, która być może mogła sprawić, że niektórzy uczniowie zaczną myśleć samodzielnie, zamiast ślepo podążać za przekonaniami swoich rodziców.

Montague nadal był nieco blady i trząsł się odrobinę, ale nie zmienił swojego stanowiska i Harry musiał choć częściowo to uszanować.

\- Rozumiem. - I tak było naprawdę, ale Montague zapominał o czymś bardzo ważnym. - Zgadzam się, że rodzinna magia jest bardzo ważna, ale zapominasz o czymś istotnym, Ja sam nie jestem czystej krwi, ale jestem najpotężniejszym uczniem w Hogwarcie. Nie wszyscy lubią Dumbledore'a, ale nawet ci, którzy nie mogą go znieść, przyznają, że jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziei od czasów założycieli i jest pół-krwi. - Harry niemal się roześmiał, widząc zszokowane spojrzenia większości uczniów. Wiele osób myślało, że Dumbledore był czystej-krwi. On sam wiedział o tym tylko dzięki temu, że znalazł w bibliotece Malfoyów książkę zawierającą drzewa genealogiczne sławnych czarodziei i Dumbledore okazał się być jednym z nich.

\- Zawsze są wyjątki - spierał się Montague i na to właśnie liczył Harry. Chciał, aby z nim dyskutowali, aby bronili swojego punktu widzenia, ponieważ dzięki temu dowodząc, że się mylili, osiągnie większy efekt.

\- Tak, to prawda. Jeśli jednak wykluczysz ich wszystkich już teraz, skąd dowiesz się, którzy byli tymi wyjątkami?

Montague otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz gwałtownie je zamknął, nie potrafiąc dać odpowiedzi, która obroniłaby jego przekonania.

\- Nie dowiemy się - odpowiedział Pucey po kilku sekundach.

\- Nie, rzeczywiście - zgodził się Harry. - Ale to nie wszystko. Weźmy na przykład Blacków, wszyscy ich znają. Jaki jest najlepiej znany talent tego rodu? Poza ich talentem do Czarnej Magii.

\- Metamorfomagia - odpowiedział Montague niemalże automatycznie, na co Harry skinął głową.

\- A kiedy po raz ostatni ten talent się ujawnił?

\- Cztery albo pięć pokoleń temu - odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili Pucey.

\- Błąd - odpowiedział Harry, zaskakując wszystkich oprócz swojego Dworu. - Nymphandora Tonks, w zeszłym roku była uczennicą siódmej klasy w Hufflepuffie. Córka Teda Tonksa, czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia i Andromedy Tonks, z domu Black, czarownicy czystej-krwi, co czyni ją samą pół-krwi. Jest ostatnim metamorfomagiem z rodziny Blacków.

\- Ale to... to jest.. - Marcus nie wiedział najwyraźniej jak zakończyć to zdanie.

Jego reakcja ucieszyła Harry'ego. Dopóki nie zaprzeczy z miejsca, był widocznie przynajmniej gotów go wysłuchać. Było to więcej, niż Harry oczekiwał i stanowiło dobry znak.

\- Magia rodzinna była w Andromedzie, ale nie była dość silna, aby się zamanifestować. Nowa magia pochodząca od Teda Tonksa była jej potrzebna, aby mogła się ujawnić w osobie ich córki. - Widząc, że zdobył pełną uwagę nie tylko dwóch możliwych przyszłych członków Dworu, ale także każdego Ślizgona obecnego w pokoju, kontynuował: - Wierzę, że urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach czarodzieje i czarownice są potrzebni. Spójrz na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, obsesyjne dbanie o utrzymanie czystości rodu doprowadziło do stworzenia dwóch istot, które ledwo są zdolne złożyć do kupy dwa zdania i niewiele lepiej wygląda ich magiczny talent. Wyobraź sobie teraz, że Parkinson wychodzi za mąż za jednego z nich, tylko po to, aby utrzymać ród w czystości. Magia, którą odziedziczyłyby ich dzieci byłaby, w najlepszym razie, wyjątkowo słaba. Jeśli nie włączy się nowej magii do starych rodzin, magia zacznie zanikać, aż w końcu całkowicie wyginie. Wyobraź sobie teraz, że Parkinson wyjdzie za mąż za Wayne'a Hopkinsa, mugolaka, który jest geniuszem w dziedzinie Zaklęć i jest dość potężny, jeśli chodzi o magiczną siłę. Ich dzieci zyskałyby rodzinną magię ich matki i nową magię ojca, dzięki czemu ożyłaby magia starego rodu.

Harry dyskretnie zerknął na innych Ślizgonów w pokoju wspólnym. Część z nich wydawała się być sceptycznie nastawiona, ale większość najwyraźniej zastanawiała się nad tym i Harry był zadowolony z takiego wyniku.

\- Podczas gdy wszyscy obsesyjnie starali się utrzymać swoje rody czyste, zapomnieli o fundamentalnej prawdzie: każda istniejąca linia zapoczątkowana została przez mugolaka lub co najmniej czarodzieja pół-krwi.

Widząc niedowierzające spojrzenia niemalże wszystkich obecnych uczniów, Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie wiedział, czy byli oni po prostu uparci, czy to głupota uniemożliwiała im logiczne myślenie, gdy tematem była czystość krwi. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę fakt, że podobną rozmowę przeprowadził ze swoim Dworem i jego członkowie podeszli do sprawy o wiele bardziej logicznie, sądził raczej, że powodem była głupota.

\- Pomyślcie przez chwilę logicznie. Pierwszy czarodziej, który kiedykolwiek się urodził, musiał mieć mugolskich rodziców, to logiczne.

Niemal odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że Pucey kiwa głową. Przynajmniej był to jeden krok do przodu.

\- Wierzysz więc, że mugolaki rodzą się, aby wzmocnić stare rody? - spytał Pucey i Harry wiedział, że próbował on zrozumieć i przeanalizować jego przekonania.

\- Tak, ale to nie wszystko. Pomyśl o mugolakach jako o pierwszym pokoleniu czarodziejów i czarownic. Mogą oni tworzyć nowe rody, które z czasem posiądą nowe talenty i nową magię rodzinną.

Montague wydawał się być zagubiony we własnych myślach i Harry cieszył się, widząc, że nie zareagował negatywnie na jego słowa. Pucey kiwał głową, choć on także marszczył brwi, pokazując, że jeszcze coś go gnębiło.

\- Myślę, że to dosyć logiczne, wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego czarodzieje i czarownice pierwszego pokolenia nigdy nie wydają się być słabi magicznie. - Harry był zadowolony, słysząc, jak Pucey używa terminu "czarodziej pierwszego pokolenia" zamiast tak znienawidzonego słowa "mugolak". - Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że wielu z nich prezentuje postawę, której nie lubię.

\- To znaczy jaką? - spytał Harry, chcąc wiedzieć, czy chodziło o to samo, na co narzekali Draco i Blaise.

\- Nie znają naszych tradycji, przychodzą tutaj, ale nie mają szacunku dla naszej kultury i kurczowo trzymają się mugolskich tradycji. Weźmy na przykład Halloween, nie jest to nasza tradycja, ale aby czarodzieje pierwszego pokolenia czuli się bardziej komfortowo, świętujemy je zamiast Samhain.

Kilku uczniów kiwało potwierdzająco głowami i Harry westchnął. To samo powiedzieli Draco i Blaise.

\- A czy pomyślałeś kiedyś, że trzymają się tak kurczowo mugolskich tradycji, ponieważ zostali nagle wysłani do świata, o którym nic nie wiedzą? Z dala od swoich przyjaciół i rodziny? Wyobraź sobie, że sytuacja byłaby odwrotna. Czy nie trzymałbyś się tego, co jest dla ciebie znajome? Czy przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy, że nie praktykują oni naszych tradycji, ponieważ ich nie znają?

\- Dlaczego więc się ich nie nauczą? - mruknął Montague, a kilka osób poparło go, kiwając głowami. Według niego, sprawę dało się łatwo rozwiązać. Jeśli czegoś nie wiedzą, niech się tego nauczą. Zwykle Harry by się z nim zgodził, ale nie w tym wypadku.

\- Ponieważ nie mogą.

To proste stwierdzenie przyciągnęło uwagę obu siedzących przed Harrym chłopców.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie mogą? - spytał zdezorientowany Pucey, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

\- To nie tak proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Prawda jest taka, że większość książek o tych tradycjach należy do czarodziejów czystej-krwi, którzy trzymają je w swoich bibliotekach. Kilka z nich jest w sprzedaży, ale Ministerstwo kontroluje, komu mogą być one sprzedane, ponieważ niektóre tradycje zostały przez nie zakazane. Zazwyczaj jedynie ci starający się o tytuł Mistrza w dziedzinie Historii, albo coś podobnego, mogą je kupić. A te książki, które nie są kontrolowane przez Ministerstwo są bardzo trudne do znalezienia, nie ma ich nawet w Hogwarcie. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, czy naprawdę oczekujesz, że jakikolwiek czarodziej pierwszego pokolenia w wieku jedenastu lat będzie w stanie zdobyć te informacje?

Widząc, że obaj Ślizgoni byli głęboko zamyśleni, Harry wstał, a za nim zrobili to samo Theo, Draco i Blaise, i wyszedł, kierując się do swojego pokoju. To była długa noc i najlepiej będzie, jeśli pozostawi teraz obu chłopców, aby w spokoju mogli wszystko przemyśleć.

Marcus został i podczas gdy Pucey i Montague rozmyślali nad wszystkim, co usłyszeli, obserwował pozostałych uczniów w pokoju wspólnym. Wielu wydawało się być pogrążonych we własnych myślach, inni zaś rozmawiali cicho z przyjaciółmi. Bez wątpienia dyskutowali o tym, co powiedział Harry.

\- Czy to rzeczywiście prawda? O tradycjach? - zapytał niemal szeptem Montague.

\- Tak - zapewnił go Marcus i wstał, przyciągając ich uwagę.

\- Adrian, Graham, pomyślcie o tym, co powiedział Harry. Jeśli zaakceptujecie jego zaproszenie, musicie być przekonani, że wierzycie w to, co powiedział. Macie czas do poniedziałku, aby podjąć decyzję. Jeśli nie sądzicie, że możecie podążać ze jego przekonaniami, albo nie chcecie tego robić, wszystko pozostanie tak jak dawniej, nie będziemy żywić urazy. Harry uważa, że każdy ma prawo wierzyć w cokolwiek tylko chce, nie będzie więc was zmuszał. Życzę wam dobrej nocy.

Marcus miał nadzieję, że obaj, Adrian Pucey i Graham Montague, dołączą do Dworu. On sam przecież miał o wiele bardziej ekstremalne przekonania na temat czystości krwi, ale Harry zdołał przekonać go z jeszcze mniejszym wysiłkiem.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Minął miesiąc od rozmowy Harry'ego z Adrianem i Grahamem. Obaj dołączyli do Dworu i Harry cieszył się, widząc, jak dobrze dogadywali się z pozostałymi członkami.

W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia, byli nieco wystraszeni, za każdym razem, gdy z nim rozmawiali, ale widząc, że Harry nigdy żadnego z nich nie skrzywdził, szybko rozluźnili się i zaczęli traktować go tak samo, jak robili to pozostali.

Posiadanie dwóch starszych uczniów pomagało podczas sesji treningowych, które mieli każdego wieczoru z Marcusem, zwłaszcza że specjalnością każdego z nich był inny przedmiot, tak więc mogli pomagać sobie nawzajem w tym, co umieli najlepiej.

Krzyk i rozlegający się chwilę później śmiech, przyciągnął uwagę Harry'ego i spojrzał on na środek pokoju, gdzie pojedynkowali się Theo, Blaise, Draco, Marcus, Adrian i Graham. Theo przeciwko Marcusowi, Draco z Grahamem i Blaise z Adrianem, pary zostały wybrane przypadkowo, a ponieważ była ich nieparzysta ilość, ktoś zawsze zostawał bez partnera. Jedak to, że ktoś nie miał z kim się pojedynkować, nie oznaczało, że nie miał czym się zająć. Podczas gdy inni się pojedynkowali, mógł on czytać, uczyć się lub ćwiczyć różne zaklęcia. I to właśnie powinien był robić Harry, ale gdy zobaczył Draco, nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Wiedział już teraz, kto krzyczał.

Ćwiczyli codziennie przez około trzy godziny po obiedzie. Jeśli jednak zostawali któregoś dnia dłużej z tego lub innego powodu, zawsze ktoś padał ofiarą jakiegoś dowcipu. Nie przeszkadzało to Harry'emu, nadal byli młodzi i musieli czasem się zrelaksować i zabawić nieszkodliwie od czasu do czasu. Tym razem nieszczęśliwą ofiarą był Draco. Jego włosy zyskały czerwono-złote barwy Gryffindoru, a na jego szyi wisiała tabliczka z napisem ogłaszającym jego dozgonną miłość dla wszystkich rzeczy związanych z tym domem. Choć Draco przestał do większości rzeczy żywić dziecięcą urazę, tak jak kiedyś to robił, nadal nie znosił Gryfonów, tak dla zasady, z czego jego przyjaciele ciągle złośliwie żartowali.

Harry potrząsnął głową i już miał powrócić do swojej książki, gdy nagle drzwi pokoju, w którym się znajdowali, otwarły się.

Natychmiast wszyscy stali się czujni. Używali opuszczonej klasy w lochach, która znajdowała się w sporym oddaleniu od korytarzy, których zwykle używali uczniowie. Było więc mało prawdopodobne, aby osoba przy drzwiach, kimkolwiek była, znalazła ją przez przypadek, co znaczyło, że prawdopodobnie szukała ich specjalnie.

Harry gotów był na wiele możliwości, ale bez oporu przyznałby, że widok bliźniaków Weasleyów wchodzących do środka i zamykających za sobą drzwi do nich nie należał. Z reakcji swoich przyjaciół wywnioskował, że i oni tego nie oczekiwali.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, przyglądając się sobie wzajemnie. Kiedy stało się jasne, że nikt inny nie zamierza się odezwać, Harry opuścił swoją różdżkę, schował ją i podszedł do bliźniaków. Wiedział, że jego Dwór go obroni, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Dobry wieczór, czemu zawdzięczamy zaszczyt otrzymania wizyty od Demonów Gryffindoru?

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się i ukłonili. Kiedy znów spojrzeli na Harry'ego, ich oczy błyszczały łobuzersko.

\- Czujemy się zaszczyceni... - zaczął jeden z nich.

\- ...wiedząc... - kontynuował drugi.

\- ...że Król Slytherinu... - Ponownie się zamienili.

\- ...ma nas... - I ponownie.

\- ...w tak wielkim poważaniu - zakończyli wspólnie i Harry mógł poczuć zbliżającą się migrenę.

\- Król Slytherinu? - zapytał Harry. Nie zamierzał udawać niewinnego dziecka, ale nie miał zamiaru przyznać się, że właściwie mieli całkowitą rację.

Bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenia. Zdawało się, że w ciągu ułamku sekundy przeprowadzili ze sobą pełną rozmowę. Jeden z nich skinął głową i ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- W przeciwieństwie to tego, co myśli większość szkoły, nie jesteśmy głupi - powiedział.

\- Właśnie, tylko dlatego, że nie jesteśmy zainteresowani ocenami z egzaminów, nie znaczy, że nie jesteśmy inteligentni i spostrzegawczy - dodał drugi z nich.

Najwyraźniej nie zdecydowali się mówić w ten sposób, co zwykle, za co Harry był im wdzięczny. Nie sądził, by innym wypadku był w stanie nadążyć za konwersacją.

\- Od ostatniego roku, odkąd zacząłeś siedzieć pośrodku stołu, Ślizgoni zachowują się inaczej. Nie widzieliśmy, aby nad kimkolwiek się znęcali, nie słyszymy ich mówiących źle o mugolakach i wielu z nich patrzy na ciebie z podziwem i strachem.

Słysząc to, Harry był pod wrażeniem. Większość osób ignorowała Ślizgonów do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyli nawet zmiany w ułożeniu miejsc przy stole. No dobrze, nie było to do końca prawdą, zauważyli różnicę, ale nie analizowali jej tak, jak zrobili to bliźniacy. Dla nich ludzie po prostu zmienili miejsca, na których zwykle siedzieli, nic więcej. A jeśli zauważyli, że Ślizgoni inaczej się zachowywali, nie przejmowali się tym. Poza tym, Harry był przekonany, że niektórzy uczniowie byli do tego stopnia uprzedzeni przeciwko Ślizgonom, że powiedzieliby zapewne, że mieli oni jakiś diabelski plan i dlatego byli teraz tak _mili_... No dobrze, Harry musiał przyznać, że był to element diabelskiego planu, ale i tak inni nie mogli wiedzieć tego na pewno, więc to jedynie ich uprzedzenia przeciwko Ślizgonom kazały im tak myśleć.

\- Więc? - spytał Harry, unosząc brew. - Mam nadzieję, że nie myślicie, że staram się prowadzić biednych, nierozumianych Ślizgonów ku Światłu - dodał sarkastycznie.

\- Rządzisz Slytherinem, nie jesteśmy wystarczająco naiwni, aby uwierzyć, że byłbyś w stanie tego dokonać, gdybyś był niewinnym sierotą, za którego tak wielu cię uważa, zwłaszcza po tym wywiadzie.

Harry skinął głową. Pokazali mu przynajmniej, że nie miał do czynienia z fanatykami Jasnej Strony, którzy widzieli w Chłopcu, Który Przeżył tylko to, co chcieli. Nie dało mu to jednak odpowiedzi na pytanie, które męczyło go, odkąd tylko zobaczył, kto wkroczył do ich pokoju.

\- Czego chcecie?

Bliźniacy wymienili kolejne spojrzenie, po czym obaj skinęli i zrobili krok do przodu.

\- Część, jestem Fred Weasley - powiedział ten po prawej. To on dotąd więcej mówił.

\- A ja jestem George Weasley - dodał ten po lewej.

Harry uścisnął im dłonie.

\- Nazywam się Harry Potter, miło mi. - Wiele to ułatwiało. Obserwowali bliźniaków i Harry był raczej zaintrygowany Demonami Gryffindoru, a dzięki temu, że ci dwaj sami do niego przyszli, nie musiał teraz zastanawiać się, jak mógłby zaprosić ich do swojego Dworu. - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam moich przyjaciół.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Miesiące poprzedzające letnie wakacje minęły w mgnieniu oka.

Fred i George zaczęli przychodzić na wszystkie ich ćwiczenia. Harry był zaskoczony, z jaką łatwością pozostali ich zaakceptowali. Nie minął nawet miesiąc, a bliźniacy stali się już częścią Dworu. Reszta szkoły jednak nie miała o tym pojęcia.

Fred i George obwołali siebie samych szpiegami Dworu i dobrze się bawili wyszukując czary i zaklęcia, które pomogłyby im w ich szpiegowskich obowiązkach.

Harry zazwyczaj pozwalał im robić, co chcieli, ponieważ mogli dostarczyć mu informacji, które dla pozostałych członków byłyby trudne do zdobycia.

Egzaminy minęły i nikt nie był zdziwiony, gdy pierwsze miejsca zostały zajęte przez Harry'ego i jego grupę. Marcus czuł także, że Owutemy poszły mu dobrze i przygotowywał się do rozpoczęcia pracy w ciągu kilku tygodni od ukończenia szkoły.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jadąc taksówką do sierocińca, Harry był raczej zadowolony z tego, co osiągnął w tym roku w Hogwarcie i już nie mógł się doczekać końca wakacji.


	10. Lew i mały Kruk

**Od tłumaczki:**

Najdłuższy jak dotąd rozdział, ma szesnaście tysięcy słów! Kolejny prawdopodobnie pojawi się za trzy tygodnie.

 **Rozdział 10 - Lew i mały Kruk**

Harry obudził się dość gwałtownie i kilka sekund zajęło mu zrozumienie, co go obudziło. Kiedy ponownie usłyszał ten sam hałas, był już trochę bardziej rozbudzony i zdołał go zidentyfikować. Było to hukanie kilku sów, znajdujących się za jego oknem, mógł także usłyszeć stukanie. Zaskoczyło go trochę, że sów było więcej niż jedna. Otrzymywał listy od swoich przyjaciół, ale zwykle przychodziły one o różnych porach, tak więc zwykle każda sowa przylatywała i wylatywała z jego pokoju pojedynczo.

Kiedy usłyszał, że hałas, który robiły sowy, się pogorszył, westchnął i wstał z łóżka. Choć możliwość słyszenia, co działo się na zewnątrz jego kufra, była bardzo użyteczna, w pewnych sytuacjach wolałby, aby nie było to możliwe.

Gdy tylko wyszedł z kufra i spojrzał w stronę okna, zobaczył siedem sów siedzących na parapecie. Natychmiast je rozpoznał, wszystkie należały do członków jego Dworu. Jednak wiedza, do kogo należały, nie ułatwiła mu domyślenia się, dlaczego tutaj były. Wysłał list do Marcusa zaledwie wczoraj i odpowiedź zajmowała mu zwykle dzień lub dwa. Coś musiało się stać, skoro wszystkie sowy tu były.

Otworzywszy pierwszy z brzegu list, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. Był od jego Demonów i głosił:

 _Harry,_

 _prosimy, uważaj na siebie. Nigdzie nie wychodź bez różdżki i nie idź nigdzie sam._

 _Niedługo Cię zobaczymy,_

 _Fred i George_

Pominąwszy już fakt, że list był wyjątkowo krótki, nie był on napisany w ich zwykłym stylu. Poza tym, czemu tak bardzo martwili się o jego bezpieczeństwo?

Odłożywszy list od bliźniaków na bok, wziął do ręki kolejny.

 _Harry,_

 _nie rób nic pochopnie. Nie wychodź nigdzie w nocy. I proszę, uważaj na siebie._

 _Adrian_

 _Harry,_

 _rozmawiałem z mamą, wrócimy do Anglii tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe. Nie wychodź nigdzie sam._

 _Blaise_

 _Harry,_

 _uważaj na siebie. Cokolwiek by się działo, zostań w sierocińcu i nie plątaj się po okolicy. Trzymaj różdżkę przy sobie._

 _Graham_

 _Harry,_

 _wracamy do Anglii._

 _Theo_

Harry był kompletnie zdezorientowany, co, do diabła, działo się z jego Dworem? Najwyraźniej wszyscy się o niego martwili, ale nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ponieważ jego wakacje były okropnie nudne. Najbardziej ekscytującą rzeczą, która się zdarzyła, było podpalenie przez niego swojej kanapy, gdy próbował w swoim kufrze pewnego zaklęcia. Choć nie mógł używać różdżki, rzucił przypadkowo bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie. I było to prawdziwe zaklęcie, a nie bezróżdżkowa magia, którą zwykle się posługiwał i którą uważał bardziej za kwestię silnej woli niż prawdziwe czary. Naturalnie, próbował później powtórzyć to dokonanie. Było to trudne i pod koniec był wykończony, ale zrobił to ponownie. Poza tym jednak, było bardzo spokojnie.

 _Harry,_

 _z tego, co wiem, nie otrzymujesz Proroka Codziennego, więc możesz nic nie wiedzieć. Ktoś uciekł z Azkabanu. Według niektórych Syriusz Black, ten uciekinier, był prawą ręką Czarnego Pana i jak głoszą plotki, uciekł, aby móc zemścić się za to, co stało się z jego Panem. Panuje więc przekonanie, że będzie próbował Cię dopaść._

 _Błagam Cię więc, uważaj na siebie. Nie wychodź nigdzie sam._

 _Dam Ci znać, gdy tylko będę miał więcej informacji._

 _Marcus_

Cóż, przynajmniej list Marcusa wyjaśniał, dlaczego wszyscy jego przyjaciele byli na skraju paniki. Założyli, że wiedział już o Syriuszu Blacku i dlatego nie wyjaśnili powodu swojego niepokoju.

Podejrzewał, że powinien zaprenumerować Proroka Codziennego, ale jeśli miał być szczery, nigdy nie przyszło mu to do głowy. W Hogwarcie gazeta zawsze była dla niego dostępna, jeśli tego chciał, a większą część ostatnich wakacji spędził w rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie także zawsze miał gazetę pod ręką. Nigdy dotąd tak naprawdę nie potrzebował prenumeraty.

Biorąc do ręki ostatni list, poczuł iskrę, która przebiegła mu po ramieniu w chwili, gdy go otworzył. Zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, co się stało.

 _Harry,_

 _będziemy u Ciebie za dziesięć minut._

 _Draco_

 _Hmm, Draco musi być naprawdę zaniepokojony_ , pomyślał. Przynajmniej wiedział teraz, czym była ta iskra. Musiało to być aktywujące się zaklęcie lokalizujące. Pokazywało to tylko, jak bardzo Draco martwił się o niego, skoro ryzykował rozzłoszczenie go w ten sposób.

No cóż, jako że Malfoyowie byli już prawdopodobnie w drodze tutaj, powinien się pewnie ubrać i spakować. Wątpił, że zostanie na dłużej w sierocińcu.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Tak?

\- Harry - powiedziała pani Brown, zaglądając przez uchylone drzwi. - W pokoju wspólnym czekają na ciebie goście.

Sądząc po jej głosie, zapewne byli to Malfoyowie, mieli oni taki efekt na ludzi, którzy widzieli ich po raz pierwszy. Byli w końcu raczej oszałamiającą rodziną.

\- Niech pani pozwoli, że skończę się przygotowywać i zaraz zejdę na dół.

Pani Brown skinęła głową i wyszła, wciąż wyglądając na oszołomioną.

Harry zebrał się szybciej niż zwykle. Nie przejmował się tym, że Malfoyowie na niego czekali, ale jeśli byli tu z powodu, o którym myślał, to im szybciej będzie gotów, tym szybciej będzie mógł opuścić to miejsce.

Kiedy dotarł do pokoju wspólnego, natychmiast zauważył Malfoyów, nie musiał się nawet rozglądać za nimi, tak bardzo się wyróżniali. Musiał podziwiać ich za to, że nawet w małym, zaniedbanym saloniku, który służył jako pokój wspólny dla wszystkich chłopców, wyglądali w pełni na arystokratyczną rodzinę, którą byli.

Niestety, nie byli w pokoju sami, obecni byli tu także niemalże wszyscy mieszkańcy sierocińca. Biorąc pod uwagę, że było raczej wcześnie i wkrótce miało zostać podane śniadanie, nie był tym zaskoczony. Wszyscy siedzieli tu, czekając, aż zostaną zawołani na posiłek. Brakowało jedynie tych, których pani Brown musiał niemalże siłą wyciągać z łóżek.

\- Harry!

Było to jedynie ostrzeżenie, jakie otrzymał i chwilę później miał w ramionach pewnego blondyna, który ściskał go, jak gdyby nie widzieli się od lat.

\- Nic ci nie jest, nic ci nie jest, nic ci nie jest - mruczał Draco pod nosem, zbyt cicho, aby ktokolwiek mógł go usłyszeć i Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Tak, Draco, nic mi nie jest.

Draco puścił go i Harry mógł zobaczyć, że chłopiec zarumienił się lekko.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Malfoy, pani Malfoy.

\- Dzień dobry, mój drogi - powitała go pani Malfoy, przytulając go. - I wspominałam już chyba, żebyś mi mówił Cissa - ciągnęła, puściwszy go.

Harry uśmiechnął się, była to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, o jakie poprosiła go pani Malfoy.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam waszą wizytę? - spytał Harry, wskazując im wolne krzesła, aby usiedli.

\- Przyszliśmy cię ze sobą zabrać, abyś mógł spędzić z nami resztę wakacji - odpowiedział Draco, spoglądając na niego swoimi ogromnymi, srebrnymi oczami, po cichu prosząc go, aby się zgodził.

\- Hmm, a czy to nagłe zaproszenie ma coś wspólnego z Syriuszem Blackiem?

Draco zarumienił się odrobinę, ale nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na niego tylko z determinacją w oczach i Harry wiedział, że Draco nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie zdoła zaciągnąć go ze sobą do rezydencji Malfoyów.

\- Rozumiem - wyszeptał Harry i spojrzał na rodziców Draco, którzy milczeli. - Uwzględniając pana życiowe doświadczenie, panie Malfoy, czy uważa pan Blacka za zagrożenie? Czy obracaliście się oboje w podobnym towarzystwie?

Harry wiedział, że Malfoy zrozumie jego pytanie. Nie miał zamiaru odrzucać zaproszenia, ale być może najpierw zdoła zdobyć nieco więcej informacji.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby Black obracał się w tym samym towarzystwie, co ja, zwykle byliśmy w oddzielnych grupach. Musisz jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że niekoniecznie znam wszystkich. - Malfoy zrozumiał jego pytanie. Było to ciekawe, że nie tylko Malfoy nie wiedział nic o domniemanej prawej ręce Voldemorta, kiedy sam był, jak głosiły plotki, członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu, lecz także że należeli oni do dwóch oddzielnych grup. Z tego, co wiedział na temat wojny (choć przyznawał, że nie było to zbyt wiele), wynikało, że były dwie "grupy": Ciemna i Jasna. Skoro Malfoyowie najwyraźniej należeli do Ciemnej Strony, tą inną grupą, do której należał Black, musiała być Jasna Strona, co samo w sobie było fascynujące. Nie uzyskał jednak dzięki temu odpowiedzi na żadne ze swoich pytań, wręcz przeciwnie, teraz miał ich jeszcze więcej. Oczywiście, było też możliwe, że Malfoy kłamał, ale Harry miał przeczucie, że tak nie było. - Trzeba jednak uwzględnić fakt, że Black dokonał czegoś, co wielu uważało za niemożliwe. Z pewnością miał ku temu jakiś powód.

Harry także o tym pomyślał. Był bardzo ciekaw, jak Black zdołał uciec z Azkabanu. Być może mężczyzna byłby chętny podzielić się tą informacją, choć Harry nie liczył na to. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Black najwyraźniej chciał go zabić, nie zgodzi się prawdopodobnie na wypicie filiżanki herbaty i konwersację na temat najistotniejszych elementów sztuki uciekania z więzień, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Harry'ego cieszyłaby taka możliwość.

\- Dobrze, spakuję się tylko. Dajcie mi chwilę.

Kiedy wstał, zobaczył panią Brown siedzącą na kanapie w pewnym oddaleniu od nich. Tak samo jak znajdujący się w pokoju chłopcy starała się nie patrzeć, albo może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć nie gapić się na nich, choć raczej bezskutecznie. Harry nie dziwił jej się, Malfoyowie byli piękni i w sierocińcu nigdy nie widywano takich ludzi, z wyjątkiem może jego samego, ale do niego już się przyzwyczaili, nie wytrzeszczali więc na niego tak często oczu.

\- Pani Brown - odezwał się, skupiając na sobie uwagę przełożonej. - Wyjeżdżam dzisiaj, wrócę kolejnego lata.

\- Ale...

Widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego, nie powiedziała już nic więcej, jedynie skinęła głową. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie byłaby w stanie go powstrzymać, a nawet gdyby jej się to udało, te oczy obiecywały konsekwencje, z którymi z pewnością nie chciała się mierzyć.

Widząc, że nie będzie miał z jej strony problemów, Harry skinął głową i udał się do swojego pokoju, aby spakować rzeczy, których wcześniej nie zdążył. Zrobił to szybciej niż poprzednio, nie mogąc się doczekać chwili, gdy z powrotem znajdzie się w Czarodziejskim Świecie.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Był zmęczony. Niestety, czas nie był dla niego łaskawy i z każdym rokiem coraz ciężej było mu radzić sobie ze swoim stanem.

Nadal nie wiedział, czy podjął właściwą decyzję, ale pokusa była zbyt silna, aby mógł się jej oprzeć. Jakakolwiek okazja, aby ujrzeć ostatniego członka swojego stada, była darem boskim i nawet jeśli jego wilczek nie wiedział, kim jest i tak było to lepsze niż nic.

Próbując usadowić się wygodniej, starał się zignorować hałas, który robili uczniowie na peronie. Nieważne, jak bardzo był zmęczony, cały ten zgiełk niezmiernie utrudniał mu zaśnięcie. W niektórych sytuacjach posiadanie tak wyostrzonego słuchu było bardziej klątwą niż czymkolwiek innym.

W innych jednak momentach był on błogosławieństwem. Nie wątpił, że gdyby nie jego doskonały słuch, nie usłyszałby zbliżających się kroków. Zanim miał czas się nad tym zastanowić, rzucił zaklęcie sprawiające, że każdej spoglądającej na niego osobie wydawało się, że śpi. Tak często używał tego zaklęcia, że teraz robił to już odruchowo. Rzucał je za każdym razem, gdy używał mugolskich środków transportu, a nawet gdy był w Hogwarcie i pragnął chwili spokoju lub chciał bez ujawniania się posłuchać czyjejś rozmowy. Odruch ten był więc tak głęboko w nim zakorzeniony, że zauważył, iż użył tego zaklęcia dopiero, gdy poczuł wokół siebie magię. Rozważał zakończenie czaru, ale było już na to za późno, ponieważ ludzie, których słyszał zbliżających się w jego kierunku, otwierali właśnie drzwi do jego przedziału.

Pozostał w tej samej pozycji, ale spojrzał na drzwi i od razu ucieszył się, że rzucił czar, ponieważ dzięki temu nie widać było przynajmniej, jak wytrzeszczył oczy. Może i nigdy nie spotkał stojącego przed nim chłopca, ale natychmiast wiedział, kim on był. Stał przed nim miniaturowy Lucjusz Malfoy. Chłopiec mógł być jedynie jego synem.

\- Ktoś już jest w przedziale - powiedział chłopiec, spoglądając na prawo, mówiąc prawdopodobnie do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Więc każ mu wyjść, to _mój_ przedział - odparł głos i od razu instynktownie wiedział, że ktokolwiek to powiedział, był liderem. Zaskoczyło go to, bo z tego, co pamiętał, Malfoyowie rządzili Slytherinem.

\- To nie uczeń. Poza tym, śpi i nie wygląda, jakby miał się wkrótce obudzić.

Usłyszał westchnienie.

\- Tak czy siak, to jest mój przedział i tutaj zostajemy.

Malfoy skinął głową i wszedł do środka. Za nim podążył chłopiec, którego także rozpoznał. Wyglądał podobnie do Tadeusza Notta, więc podejrzewał, że był jego synem.

Z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie. On to miał szczęście, akurat wylądował w przedziale, w którym zazwyczaj siedziały dzieci Śmierciożerców. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, kim był ich przywódca. Pewien był, że będzie musiał pogodzić się z podróżą wypełnioną rozmowami o wyższości czystej krwi.

Do środka weszli kolejni dwaj chłopcy, których nie znał i jeszcze jeden, którego rozpoznał tylko dzięki jego zapachowi. Poczuł, jak na chwilę stanęło mu serce, gdy chłopiec wkroczył do przedziału. Może i nie rozpoznał jego rysów, ale jego woni nie dało się zapomnieć i choć być może zmieniła się odrobinę, to nadal był to zapach jego wilczka. Stał przed nim Harry Potter, ostatni z jego stada.

Ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć, w końcu był blisko swojego wilczka. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego Harry był w przedziale pełnym dzieci Śmierciożerców. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, jaki mundurek nosił na sobie chłopiec. Zamiast oczekiwanej czerwieni i złota, był on srebrno-zielony, zamiast lwa, widniał na nim wąż. Harry, syn Jamesa, był Ślizgonem. Jak to się stało?

\- Jak myślicie, kto to jest? - spytał ciemnoskóry chłopiec, który wszedł do przedziału ostatni i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym usiadł obok Harry'ego. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że wszyscy, prócz Harry'ego, patrzyli na niego.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że Lockharta nie ma już dłużej w Hogwarcie, myślę, że to nasz nowy nauczyciel Obrony - odpowiedział Harry i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że głos, który należał, jak mu się zdawało, do przywódcy tej grupki, był Harry'ego.

Harry był przywódcą Slytherinu? Jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył skończył rządząc dziećmi Śmierciożerców?

Okrutny śmiech Notta sprawił, że Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

\- Po tym, co mu zrobiłeś, nie dziwię się, że odszedł.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wziął się pomysł, że coś mu zrobiłem - odpowiedział Harry z jedną z najbardziej niewinnych min, jaką kiedykolwiek widział i gdyby nie fakt, że James często miał na twarzy taki sam wyraz, bez wątpienia uwierzyłby w jej prawdziwość. Pozostałych pięciu chłopców roześmiało się, dając do zrozumienia, że uwierzyli w nią tak samo jak on.

\- Oczywiście, że nic nie zrobiłeś - zgodził się Malfoy. - To był czysty przypadek, że Lockart widział swoje największe lęki za każdym razem, gdy byłeś nawet na tym samym korytarzu, co on.

Harry pokiwał głową i z całkowicie poważną miną powiedział:

\- Musieliśmy mieć plagę boggartów.

Chłopcy nie przestali się śmiać, aż poczuli, że pociąg ruszył.

\- Dziwnie być tu bez Marcusa - stwierdził jeden z chłopców, których nie znał.

\- Spędził z nami w wakacje tyle czasu, że na chwilę zapomniałem, że w zeszłym roku ukończył naukę w Hogwarcie - dodał Malfoy z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Wy wszyscy praktycznie przeprowadziliście się do rezydencji Malfoyów tego lata.

\- Czego oczekiwałeś? - spytał poważnym tonem Nott. Zaskoczyło go, że pozostali patrzyli na Harry'ego z taką samą powagą.

\- Nie potrzebuję ochrony - powiedział Harry tak zimnym tonem, że aż wytrzeszczył oczy. Nawet jego wilk stał się bardziej czujny. Zauważył też strach, który przez ułamek sekundy pojawił się na twarzach chłopców. Jednakże, ich determinacja nie zmniejszyła się.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jej nie potrzebujesz, nie znaczy, że nie będziemy cię chronić - odpowiedział Nott i jasno było widać, że wierzył w każde swoje słowo. - Jesteśmy twoim Dworem, zawsze będziemy dla ciebie robić wszystko, co w naszej mocy. Przyrzekniemy to na nasze życie i magię, jeśli tego od nas wymagasz.

Kiedy skończył mówić, pozostałych czworo pokiwało głowami i był zaskoczony, widząc na ich twarzach lojalność i uwielbienie. Pamiętał, jak widział takie spojrzenia, gdy uczęszczał jeszcze do Hogwartu i gdy już ukończył szkołę. Tak wyglądali Śmierciożercy, gdy mówili o swoim Panu. Co, u diabła, zrobił Harry, że patrzono na niego w ten sposób?

\- To nie będzie konieczne - powiedział Harry, a jego głos nie był już tak chłodny, co przywołało uśmiechy na twarze pozostałych chłopców.

\- Kto będzie rozmawiał z uczniami z pierwszej klasy? - zapytał chłopiec siedzący tuż obok niego. Wyglądał na najstarszego z nich.

\- Theo - odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając na Notta. - Dobrze się spisałeś w zeszłym roku. Nie mamy nic nowego do dodania.

\- Mam nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie będzie tak głupi, jak ten z zeszłego roku - dodał ten sam chłopiec i Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Był on zimny i okrutny, przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę.

\- Oj, nie wiem. Dobrze się bawiłem, patrząc, jak Blaise sobie z nim poradził - skomentował Harry, spoglądając na ciemnoskórego chłopca.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł chłopiec, Blaise, z sadystycznym uśmiechem.

Zaczynał mieć trudności z przetworzeniem wszystkiego, co się działo. Jego wilczek nie był ani trochę taki, jak tego oczekiwał. Z tego, co widział i słyszał, był on okrutny, sadystyczny i manipulował ludźmi. Nie mógł połączyć siedzącego przed nim chłopca z niewinnym dzieckiem, które kochał jak swoje własne.

Jednak z czasem zobaczył wszystkich chłopców zachowujących się jak zwykłe dzieci. Grali w szachy, czytali, opowiadali kawały i w jakiś sposób przypomnieli mu o czasach, gdy on sam jeździł pociągiem w przedziale pełnym przyjaciół.

Mógł teraz zobaczyć w Harrym jego rodziców. Widział Jamesa z jego charyzmą i zdolnościami przywódczymi, urzekającego wszystkich wokół siebie. Widział także Lily z jej inteligencją i pragnieniem wiedzy.

I przypominając sobie swoich przyjaciół, pamiętał także zawziętość z jaką walczyli i choć uważał Jamesa za brata, wiedział, jak pamiętliwy potrafił on być. Ale James był Gryfonem i Potterem, nikt więc nie nazywał go mrocznym lub złym, niezależnie od tego, że żadem z Śmierciożerców, którzy stawili mu czoła w bitwie, nigdy nie wyszedł z niej żywy. Nikt nie komentował, gdy używał klątw, które wiedzieli, że były Mroczne, ponieważ trwała wojna. Ale on wiedział, jak bardzo James uwielbiał walczyć, jak podekscytowany stawał się, kiedy był kolejny atak. James kochał Lily na śmierć i życie, a Harry był całym jego światem, ale potrafił być niezłym draniem i bywał naprawdę zjadliwy.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Być może Harry bardziej przypominał swoich rodziców, niż mu się początkowo zdawało.

Drzwi przedziału otwarły się, wyrywając go z zamyślenia i do środka weszli dwaj chłopcy. Natychmiast ich rozpoznał, tych włosów nie dało się z niczym pomylić. Obaj, identyczni bliźniacy jak się zdawało, mogli być jedynie Weasleyami. W chwili, gdy ujrzał na ich szatach godło Gryffindoru, przygotował się, aby interweniować, gdyby pojawiły się problemy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że byli to Ślizgoni i Gryfoni, mogły z tego wyniknąć jedynie kłopoty.

Bliźniacy jednak uśmiechnęli się, gdy tylko ujrzeli, kto był w środku.

\- Harry! - obaj wykrzyknęli równocześnie.

\- Tak bardzo... - zaczął bliźniak po lewej.

\- ...cieszymy się... - ciągnął ten po prawej.

\- ...widząc... - Znów ten po lewej.

\- ...że nic ci nie jest - skończył ten po prawej.

\- Demony, nie spodziewałem się was zobaczyć tak wcześnie podczas jazdy - powiedział Harry, spoglądając na nich i całkowicie ignorując, co przed chwilą powiedzieli.

\- Nie widzieliśmy cię przez całe lato - odpowiedział bliźniak po prawej, jak gdyby wyjaśniało to wszystko, siadając na podłodze i opierając się o drzwi. Jego brat podążył za jego przykładem. Biorąc pod uwagę spojrzenia, jakie wymienili pomiędzy sobą pozostali chłopcy, podejrzewał, że rzeczywiście dłuższe wyjaśnienia były zbędne.

\- I spędzenie całych wakacji bez możliwości zobaczenia mnie jest dla was tak nie do zniesienia? - spytał Harry nieco sarkastycznie.

Bliźniacy nie odpowiedzieli, uśmiechnęli się jedynie, a ich oczy błyszczały tak, jak widział to setki razy u swoich przyjaciół.

Harry potrząsnął głową i roześmiał się. Pełen sympatii uśmiech, który im wysłał, rozjaśnił jego twarz i sprawił, że pozostali chłopcy także się uśmiechnęli.

\- Tak sobie myślałem - powiedział Harry, spoglądając na bliźniaków. - Dziś wieczorem, kiedy wrócimy do pokoju wspólnego i przedstawimy Dwór nowym Ślizgonom, chcę, abyście obaj tam byli.

Zaskoczenie było widoczne na wszystkich twarzach, wyraźnie się tego nie spodziewali.

\- Harry, nikt nie wie, że jesteśmy częścią Dworu, dlatego właśnie jesteśmy tak dobrymi szpiegami - odparł bliźniak po lewej.

\- To i fakt, że nikt by nigdy nie uwierzył, że dwaj Gryfoni przyłączyli się do Ślizgonów - dodał drugi.

\- Fred - powiedział Harry, patrząc na bliźniaka po prawej. - George - ciągną, spoglądając na tego po lewej. - Jesteście częścią mojego Dworu i nadszedł czas, aby Ślizgoni się o tym dowiedzieli. Nie mam zamiaru informować o tym wszystkich, jedynie Ślizgonów.

\- A skąd wiesz, że nikomu nic nie powiedzą? - spytał Fred.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego był tak sadystyczny, że nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po plecach.

\- Jestem Królem Slytherinu. - Jego głos miał w sobie arogancką nutę, którą słyszał wcześniej setki razy. To był cały James.

Pozostali zaśmiali się i Fred pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze więc, o potężny Królu Węży. Kiedy uczta dobiegnie końca, pójdziemy z tobą i upewnimy się, żeby nikt nas nie zauważył.

\- Ufam waszym zdolnościom infiltracji - odpowiedział Harry głosem pełnym rozbawienia.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktoś dowie się, że Demony są częścią Dworu, zostaniemy oskarżeni o zdeprawowanie biednych, niewinnych Gryfonów - powiedział siedzący obok niego chłopak.

\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że to Demony, może uda nam się przekonać ludzi, że to oni zdeprawowali nas - odezwał się drugi chłopak, którego nie rozpoznawał.

Chłopcy roześmiali się, całkowicie ignorując oburzone spojrzenia bliźniaków.

\- Masz całkowitą rację, Adrian - wykrzyknął Nott, kiedy już zdołał zapanować nad śmiechem. - Bliźniacy to horror profesorów. A poza tym, zawsze możemy użyć naszej sekretnej broni.

\- Jakiej sekretnej broni? - spytał siedzący obok niego chłopak.

\- Graham, Graham, Graham... Jak możesz nie wiedzieć o naszej sekretnej broni? - spytał dramatycznym tonem Draco.

\- No właśnie, Graham, jak to się stało, że nie wiesz? - spytał ktoś głosem tak niewinnym, że zajęło mu chwilę zidentyfikowanie go. Harry wyglądał teraz tak niewinnie, że ciężko było skojarzyć go z chłopcem, którego widział wcześniej.

\- To nie w porządku! - wykrzyknął George z oburzeniem, choć uśmiech na jego twarzy zdradzał jego prawdziwe uczucia.

\- No właśnie! Z takim wyglądem, kto nam uwierzy? - dodał Fred.

\- Dokładnie! - zgodził się Blaise. - To właśnie jest nasza sekretna broń. - Wyglądał na tak zadowolonego z siebie, że pozostali nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

Potrząsnął głową, po części ta grupa tak bardzo przypominała mu jego szkolnych przyjaciół.

Oni też byli aroganccy i nie wątpili we własną wyższość, zwłaszcza James i Syriusz. Byli także nieoficjalnymi Królami Gryffindoru. Najwyraźniej syn Jamesa podążał tą samą ścieżką.

Został wyrwany ze swoich myśli, gdy poczuł, jak pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Rozejrzał się wokół, zdezorientowany. Było za wcześnie, by mogli już przybyć na miejsce.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Malfoy, choć nie spoglądał na nikogo konkretnego.

Harry, który siedział obok okna, wyjrzał na zewnątrz i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie widzę zbyt dobrze, ale wygląda na to, że coś rusza się na zewnątrz - powiedział im, próbując lepiej się przyjrzeć.

Gdy tylko skończył mówić, postawa pozostałych chłopców się zmieniła. Wyjęli różdżki i wysunęli się przed Harry'ego, stając pomiędzy nim a drzwiami.

Był nieco zaskoczony, widząc ich zdeterminowane miny i zatroskany błysk w oczach. Nie miał jednak czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ temperatura spadła raczej gwałtownie i wiedział już, co się działo. Nie pomogło mu to jednak w zrozumieniu sytuacji. Dumbledore mówił przecież, że nie będą oni mieli wstępu do pociągu.

\- Harry, nic ci nie jest? - spytał Nott i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Harry był potwornie blady, jego spojrzenie stało się nieobecne i chłopiec cały się trząsł.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał Blaise, patrząc z troską na Harry'ego, choć ani na chwilę nie przestał celować różdżką w kierunku drzwi.

Chłopak nazwany wcześniej Grahamem przeklął i spojrzał na Adriana.

\- Dementorzy. - Nie powiedział nic więcej, ale na twarzach chłopców pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - przeklął Adrian. - Jak, do kurwy nędzy, mamy chronić go przed dementorami?! Żadem z nas nie wie, jak wyczarować Patronusa.

\- Ogień - odpowiedzieli równocześnie bliźniacy i Nott skinął potwierdzająco.

\- To lepsze niż nic - dodał.

Wszyscy byli teraz bladzi i Blaise trząsł się lekko. Modlił się do Merlina, by pociąg już ruszył, by mogli zostawić te stworzenia za sobą. Gdy jednak zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej i poczucie rozpaczy stało się jeszcze silniejsze, wiedział, że nikt nie odpowiedział na jego modły.

Z przerażeniem zauważył zgniłą rękę, otwierającą drzwi do jego przedziału.

Krew odpłynęła chłopcom z twarzy, ale był pod wrażeniem, widząc, że nadal stali przed Harrym, starając się go ochronić. Oczekiwał, że dementor odejdzie, ale zamiast tego stworzenie wkroczyło do ich przedziału i odwróciło się w stronę chłopców. Jednak dopiero gdy usłyszał jęk Harry'ego, zareagował.

\- Expecto Patronum - zaintonował, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca, przełamując iluzję i stając przed chłopcami.

Stworzenie natychmiast opuściło przedział i chwilę później światła w pociągu zaświeciły się i temperatura wróciła do normy.

Spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył, że chłopcy odzyskali nieco koloru na twarzach. Nott siedział przy Harrym, który nadal wydawał się być w tym samym stanie.

\- Nikomu nic się nie stało? - spytał.

\- Czy on wygląda, jakby nic się nie stało? - warknął Nott, patrząc na niego spode łba przez kilka sekund, po czym ponownie skupił uwagę na Harrym.

Malfoy spojrzał przelotnie na Harry'ego, po czym skupił wzrok na nim.

\- Przepraszam za Theo. Zwykle jest bardziej uprzejmy. Martwi się tylko.

\- To w pełni zrozumiałe. - I tak w istocie było, wyraźnie było widać, że wszyscy martwili się o Harry'ego. - Wybaczcie mi, idę porozmawiać z konduktorem i wysłać wiadomość do Hogwartu. Wyjaśnię, co się stało z waszym przyjacielem.

Jednak zanim mógł się poruszyć, drogę zablokowali mu bliźniacy.

\- Nie może pan tego zrobić - powiedział mu Malfoy ze spokojem.

\- Czy mogę spytać, czemu nie mogę poinformować szkoły o tym, co się stało?

\- Czy wiesz, kim on jest? - spytał chłopak o imieniu Adrian, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Spojrzał na chłopca, oczywiście że wiedział, ale interesowało go, czemu nie chcieli, aby ostrzegł szkołę.

\- To jest Harry Potter - odpowiedział Adrian, biorąc jego ciszę za znak, że nie widział.

\- Chłopiec, Który Przeżył - dodał Blaise. - Jeśli ktokolwiek chce go skrzywdzić i dowie się, co się tu stało, Harry będzie z góry na przegranej pozycji. A jeśli poinformuje pan o tym Hogwart, wszyscy się dowiedzą i nawet jeśli będzie to jedynie pogłoska, może sprawić mu duże kłopoty.

Miał przeczucie, że sprawa była bardziej skomplikowana niż wynikało z tego, co mówili i nagle przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Harry. Być może tytuł "Król Slytherinu" nie był jedynie metaforyczny i jeśli tak było w istocie, pokazanie słabości mogło mieć śmiertelnie poważne skutki.

Powstrzymując westchnienie, spojrzał ponownie na chłopców.

\- Dobrze więc. - Wyjął z kieszeni trzy tabliczki czekolady i rozdał je chłopcom. - Rozdzielcie to pomiędzy sobą, czekolada pomaga przezwyciężyć skutki obecności dementorów. - Gdy żaden z chłopców nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał jeść, westchnął. Oczywiście, że byli podejrzliwi. - Możecie ją zjeść, gwarantuję, że nie jest zatruta. - By to udowodnić, odłamał kawałek z tabliczki Malfoya i zjadł go.

Podążając za jego przykładem, chłopcy pożywili się czekoladą. Nie umknęło jednak jego uwadze, że Nott dał kawałek Harry'emu dopiero po tym, jak sam go spróbował.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, aż w końcu cichy głos przerwał ciszę.

\- Dziękuję.

Spoglądając w jego stronę, zobaczył, że Harry wyglądał już lepiej. W przedziale wyraźnie czuć było ulgę.

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział. - Nazywam się Remus Lupin, jestem waszym nowym nauczycielem Obrony.

Harry skinął głową z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ja nazywam się Harry Potter. Obok mnie siedzi Theodore Nott, tam zaś mamy Blaise'a Zabiniego i Draco Malfoya. Ci dwaj najbliżej pana to Adrian Pucey i Graham Montague, a ci dwaj rudzielcy to Fred i George Weasley - przedstawił wszystkich Harry, wskazując na każdego z nich.

Podejrzewał, że nie powinien być zaskoczony, że rozpoznał wszystkie nazwiska Ślizgonów. Wszystkie ich rodziny były, w taki czy inny sposób, związane ze Śmierciożercami.

Ponownie musiał sam siebie zapytać, jak Harry skończył jako przywódca tej grupki.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy teraz, że ten jest bardziej kompetentny od poprzednich profesorów - skomentował Blaise, syn Czarnej Wdowy, podejrzewanej o wykonanie ponad dwudziestu zabójstw zleconych przez Czarnego Pana. Teraz, gdy wiedział już, kogo synem był chłopiec, łatwo mógł wskazać podobieństwa pomiędzy nimi.

Malfoy roześmiał się.

\- Wyobrażacie sobie Lockharta mierzącego się z dementorem?

Kilku z nich się zaśmiało, ale Harry i Nott wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Jeśli mowa już o dementorach - powiedział Nott, sprawiając, że śmiech gwałtownie się urwał. - Co oni robili w pociągu?

Nagle wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane były na niego, ale to oczy w kolorze śmierci zniewoliły go i zmusiły do mówienia.

\- Szukali Syriusza Blacka, będą także w szkole.

\- Wpuścili dementorów do szkoły? - spytał Graham Montague, syn Gregory'ego Montague'a, podejrzewanego o działanie jako jeden z najbardziej sadystycznych dręczycieli Czarnego Pana, przynajmniej według informacji, którymi dysponował Zakon. - Kto byłby na tyle głupi, by wpuścić ich do szkoły?

\- Rozkaz pochodzi od Ministra - odpowiedział, nie odwracając wzroku od Harry'ego. - Mają być tam, by chronić uczniów.

\- Sądzę, że potrzeba nam nowego Ministra - skomentował pogardliwie Adrian Pucey, syn czołowego śledczego Czarnego Pana. Według informacji, którymi dysponował Zakon, Julius Pucey potrafił każdego zmusić do mówienia i nigdy nie używał w tym celu eliksirów prawdy.

Znów przychodziło na myśl pytanie, jak ci konkretni Ślizgoni stali się tak bliscy Harry'emu.

\- Czy zamierza pan uczyć uczniów zaklęcia Patronus? - spytał Harry, ignorując wcześniejsze stwierdzenie.

\- W siódmej klasie jest to element programu nauczania, więc tak. Jednak zwykle mniej niż połowa jest w stanie tego dokonać.

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby chciał to jakoś skomentować, ale jedno spojrzenie wysłane przez Harry'ego zamknęło mu usta. To zdumiewające, jak bez namysłu słuchali chłopca.

\- Fred i ja powinniśmy już iść - powiedział George, patrząc na Harry'ego. - Musimy zbliżać się już do Hogwartu i Lee zastanawia się pewnie, gdzie jesteśmy.

\- Zobaczymy was później - powiedział Fred, także spoglądając na Harry'ego i otrzymał w odpowiedzi drobne skinienie głową. Obaj bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się i opuścili przedział.

Kolejne pół godziny minęło spokojnie, ale zauważył, że zachowanie chłopców zmieniło się odrobinę, wydawali się być teraz jakby młodsi. Sądził jednak, że mógł zauważyć różnicę jedynie dlatego, że widział, jak zachowywali się wcześniej, gdy myśleli, że spał. Czuli wtedy, że byli "sami" i zachowywali się swobodniej.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, więc starał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Przynajmniej zapowiadał się ciekawy rok.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry i jego Dwór jako pierwsi dotarli do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Chciał zobaczyć reakcje pozostałych uczniów, gdy zobaczą pomiędzy nimi dwóch Gryfonów. A jeśli mowa o Gryfonach...

\- Demony?

Cichy śmiech dobiegł spośród cieni i wyłonili się z nich bliźniacy. Cieszył się, widząc, że traktowali poważnie swoją pracę szpiegowską. Znaleźli dziesiątki zaklęć, które były im w niej przydatne. Nawet on nie wiedział, jakiego zaklęcia użyli, ale sprawiło ono, że zdawało się, jakby cienie dosłownie z nich spływały. Musiał ich spytać, gdzie je znaleźli, efekt był fantastyczny.

\- Zapamiętajcie to miejsce i pierwszego dnia każdego miesiąca zapytajcie kogoś z nas o hasło - poinstruował ich Harry i widząc, że pokiwali głowami, odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. - Eliksir tojadowy.

Każdego roku pierwsze hasło wybierane było przez Snape'a i zawsze związane było z eliksirami. Na szczęście w ciągu roku wybierali je prefekci.

Gdy weszli do środka, pozwolił bliźniakom rozejrzeć się po pokoju i pokazał im, gdzie zwykle siedział Dwór.

Usadowili się wygodnie na swoich miejscach i kilka minut później zaczęli się pojawiać pozostali Ślizgoni. Początkowo zdawali się nie widzieć bliźniaków, ale po chwili ktoś musiał ich zauważyć, ponieważ nagle zaczęto wskazywać ich palcami i szeptać pomiędzy sobą. Harry musiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu, który wezbrał w nim, kiedy zobaczył, jak przerażeni byli niektórzy z nich.

Zanim jednak ktoś mógł skomentować tę sytuację, do pokoju wspólnego wkroczyli pierwszoroczni, podążający za prefektami z piątego roku. Nadal irytowało go, że ani Adrian, ani Graham nie zostali wybrani, choć wiedział, że nie była to ich wina. Prefekci byli wybierani przez opiekunów ich domów i wiedział, że Snape nigdy, nawet pod groźbą tortur, nie zrobiłby niczego, co dałoby Harry'emu jeszcze większą władzę. Tak więc naturalnie mężczyzna nigdy nie wybrałby na prefekta kogoś należącego do jego Dworu. Nawet jeśli byłby to najlepszy wybór, to i tak Snape zachowałby się jak głupiec. Poza tym, prefekci i tak robili, co on kazał, nie wiedział więc, co mężczyzna próbował dzięki temu osiągnąć. Może chciał ułatwić mu wymyślanie różnych sposobów na zamordowanie go w końcu lub próbował zainspirować go do stworzenia bardziej kreatywnych metod tortur. Ludzie w końcu byli różni, więc kto wie, co najbardziej poruszyłoby _szacownego_ pana profesora.

Prefekci wygłosili do pierwszorocznych podobną mowę, co w zeszłym roku, po czym ustawili ich przed Dworem.

Biorąc pod uwagę wyraz strachu obecny na ich twarzach, Harry domyślił się, że nowi uczniowie wiedzieli już, kim byli. Podejrzewał, że niektórzy ze starszych uczniów musieli powiedzieć im podczas uczty, może drugoklasiści. Pewnie spytali o specyficzne ułożenie miejsc przy stole.

Theo jednak zdołał ich uspokoić i mimo tego nadal poinformować o tym, jak poważne skutki może mieć złamanie zasad ustanowionych przez Dwór. Gdy pod koniec przemowy spytał, czy są jakieś pytania, jeden z uczniów miał dość odwagi, by podnieść rękę.

\- Tak? - spytał Theo, spoglądając na chłopca. Był on najmniejszy spośród pierwszorocznych, miał jasne, kręcone włosy, niebieskie jak u niemowlaka oczy i jasną cerę, co sprawiało, że wyglądem przypominał porcelanową lalkę.

\- Co oni tutaj robią? - spytał, wskazując na bliźniaków. - Myślałem, że Ślizgoni nie lubią Gryfonów. - Dzieciak wyglądał na szczerze zaciekawionego i tylko dlatego Harry w ogóle zdecydował się mu odpowiedzieć.

Spojrzał na bliźniaków, którzy rozłożyli się wygodnie na kanapie po obu jego stronach i roześmiał się, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich uczniów.

\- To... To są moje Demony - odpowiedział Harry i uśmiechy, które pojawiły się na twarzach bliźniaków idealnie pasowały do imienia, które im nadał.

Widząc przerażenie, które pojawiło się na twarzach niektórych uczniów, Harry ponownie się zaśmiał. Zapowiadał się interesujący rok.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nie minął jeszcze pierwszy tydzień i Harry już nudził się jak mops na lekcjach. Pewnie, zaczęli uczyć się nowych przedmiotów i on sam zapisał się na trzy z nich: Starożytne Runy, Numerologię i Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Uczył się jednak samodzielnie Starożytnych Run i Numerologii od pierwszej klasy, więc wyprzedzał _odrobinę_ przerabiany na lekcjach materiał. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Opieka była całkiem interesująca, nawet jeśli profesor był uprzedzony w stosunku do Ślizgonów. Był dumny ze swoich węży, nawet Draco zachowywał się dobrze na lekcjach, słuchając Hagrida, nawet jeśli nie mógł znieść tego mężczyzny. Oczywiście, pozostali Ślizgoni poszli za jego przykładem, lekcje więc odbywały się bez większych problemów. I Harry musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna wiedział dużo o różnych stworzeniach, nawet jeśli miał raczej niezdrową obsesję na punkcie niebezpiecznych bestii. Na szczęście nadal miał swoje treningi z przyjaciółmi, inaczej oszalałby z nudów. Nie wiedział nawet, czy coś takiego było możliwe, ale naprawdę myślał, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni, wkrótce się tego dowie.

Miał jednak nadzieję, że dzisiejszy dzień okaże się inny. Dziś mieli mieć pierwsze zajęcia z Obrony przed Czarną Magią i ciekaw był, jak Remus Lupin sobie poradzi. Bliźniacy, Graham i Adrian mieli już z nim zajęcia i stwierdzili, że jest dobry. Harry wiedział, że niełatwo było zadowolić Grahama, poczuł więc iskierkę zaciekawienia.

Po lanczu udał się do klasy Obrony. Za nim podążyli Draco, Blaise i Theo, którzy byli raczej podekscytowani, choć nie dało się tego stwierdzić po ich wyglądzie, ich maski były idealne.

Dotarli do klasy jako pierwsi i usiedli na samym przodzie. Lupin jeszcze nie dotarł, ale wszedł do klasy jakieś dwie minuty później, lewitując za sobą dużą, wyglądającą na starą skrzynię. Kiedy zobaczył ich siedzących w ławkach, uśmiechnął się i Harry odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, zyskując zaskoczone spojrzenia od swoich przyjaciół, którzy po raz pierwszy widzieli, jak uśmiechnął się w ten sposób do kogoś, kto nie należał do ich grupy. Harry nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale czuł się w jakiś sposób związany z profesorem Lupinem. Coś w mężczyźnie wydawało mu się znajome.

Nieco ponad pięć minut później, wszyscy uczniowie byli już obecni i profesor rozpoczął swój wykład.

\- Dzień dobry. Jak już pewnie wiecie, nazywam się Remus Lupin. Moje zajęcia będą w głównie praktyczne, większość teorii będziecie przerabiać w formie zadań domowych. Na każdej lekcji będziemy poświęcać około pół godziny, aby wyjaśnić wszystkie wątpliwości, które możecie mieć i później przejdziemy do części praktycznej. Chyba że, z jakiegoś powodu, będziemy musieli poświęcić teorii więcej czasu. Jakieś pytania? - spytał, spoglądając na uczniów. Widząc, że nikt nie podniósł ręki, ciągnął dalej: - Doskonale, zacznijmy więc. Odłóżcie książki na bok i wyjmijcie różdżki. Wstańcie z ławek i ustawcie się koło tylnej ściany, proszę.

Uczniowie szybko zrobili, co profesor im kazał i ustawili się w mniej lub bardziej uporządkowanej formie wzdłuż tylnej ściany.

\- Doskonale - powiedział Lupin, opierając się o swoje biurko. - Kto może mi powiedzieć, czym jest Boggart?

Harry nie był ani trochę zaskoczony, że Granger była jedyną osobą spośród Gryfonów, która podniosła rękę, patrząc przy tym spode łba na jego grupę. Najwyraźniej nadal była na nich zła za to, że okazali się od niej lepsi na wszystkich egzaminach, nie żeby Harry dbał o jej uczucia.

Jego przyjaciele także mieli ręce w górze, ale Harry nie bawił się w to, zajęty zastanawianiem się nad wcześniejszymi słowami profesora. Lupin powiedział, że jego lekcję będą miały praktyczny charakter i biorąc pod uwagę, że przyniósł ze sobą skrzynię, nietrudno było zgadnąć, co będą robić na tych zajęciach.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział, czy cieszył się z tego, czy nie. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć lęki innych uczniów, była to wyjątkowa okazja i mógł wymyślić setki sytuacji, w których taka wiedza mogła się przydać. Z drugiej jednak strony, pozostali uczniowie zobaczą, czego on najbardziej się boi i nie podobało mu się to ani odrobinę.

A jeśli mowa o największych lękach... Jaki był jego?

Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał o dementorach. Nienawidził czuć się słabym, a dementorzy właśnie to sprawiali. Szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł. Istniały sposoby, aby bronić się przed dementorami, była to tylko kwestia nauczenia się nich, nie było więc tak naprawdę powodu, aby się ich bać.

\- Dokładnie, pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

Głos Lupina wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Najwyraźniej Draco poprawnie odpowiedział na pytanie.

\- Wewnątrz tej skrzyni znajduje się Boggart. Odpowiednie do walki z nim zaklęcie to _Riddiculus,_ powtórzcie za mną _Riddiculus. -_ Klasa zawołała wspólnie. - Jeszcze raz, _Riddiculus_ \- powiedział, zmuszają uczniów do ponownego jego powtórzenia. - Dobrze, chcę abyście ustawili się w kolejce. Każdy z was po kolej zmierzy się z Boggartem. Jak powiedział Draco, musicie pomyśleć o czymś zabawnym, śmiech jest największą bronią przeciwko nim. Jesteście gotowi? - spytał, patrząc na nich.

Kilku uczniów skinęło głowami i Harry nie był zaskoczony, gdy Gryfoni ustawili się pierwsi w kolejce, chętni pokazać, że nie boją się zmierzyć ze swoimi największymi lękami.

Był ostatni w szeregu, bo choć ciekaw był, czego najbardziej się lękał, pytanie to nie spędzało mu snu z powiek. Musiał jednak przyznać, że ciekaw był największych lęków swoich przyjaciół. Z tego, co widział, nie było wiele rzeczy, które ich przerażały.

Krzyk wyrwał go z zamyślenia i zobaczył wielkiego pająka stojącego przed Weasleyem, który trząsł się dość mocno i zbladł tak bardzo, że jego skóra przybrała kolor kartki papieru. Poznanie jego największego lęku było interesujące, zwłaszcza że rudzielec nadal grał mu na nerwach przez ostatnie dwa lata.

Kolejni uczniowie podchodzili do przodu i niektóre z ich lęków były tak proste jak pająk Weasleya, a niektóre tak skomplikowane jak Snape Longbottoma. Nie wierzył, żeby Longbottom naprawdę bał się Snape'a, oczywiście może i bał się także jego osobiście, ale Harry wątpił, by to był jego największy lęk. Musiało chodzić o coś bardziej złożonego, być może chłopak bał się czegoś, co Snape reprezentował?

Uczniowie szybko się zmieniali i jedynym lękiem, który Harry uznał za interesujący i dość zabawny, był ten należący do Granger. Jej Boggart zmienił się w profesor McGonagall i powiedział jej, że nigdy nie będzie równie dobra, co Harry. Musiał powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, zwłaszcza kiedy Granger wybiegła z płaczem z klasy, nie próbując nawet przeciwstawić się Boggartowi. Harry potrząsnął głową, to doprawdy było żałosne.

Gdy jednak nadeszła kolej na jego grupę, skupił na nich swoją uwagę.

Theo był pierwszym, który stanął naprzeciwko Boggarta i Harry wiedział, że wszyscy uczniowie przyglądali mu się uważnie, ciekawi, czego bała się jego grupa. Byli w końcu tak samo uwielbiani, jak i nienawidzeni, więc z tego czy innego powodu wszyscy byli nimi zainteresowani.

Theo wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł do przodu, co było znakiem, że Lupin powinien po raz kolejny otworzyć skrzynię, wypuszczając Boggarta.

Harry przygotowany był na wiele rzeczy, ale nic podobnego do tego, co pojawiło się przed nimi, nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl.

Boggart Theo wyglądał jak Harry. Jednak leżał on na ziemi, pokryty krwią i ranny, z nieobecnym spojrzeniem i tęczówkami w kolorze bladej, pozbawionej życia zieleni, które w niczym nie przypominały jego pełnych energii zielonych oczu, zawsze pełnych życia i magii. I choć Boggart o ciele Harry'ego nadal był żywy, oddychał płytko i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby każdy oddech sprawiał mu ból.

\- Theo... - Głos Boggarta-Harry'ego był tak słaby, jak on sam wyglądał i niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Harry spojrzał na Boggarta z pogardą, on sam _nigdy_ nie wyglądałby na tak słabego. - Ufałem ci... A ty mnie zawiodłeś.

Teraz Theo zaczął się trząść.

Harry nie wiedział, co myśleć o tym, co ujrzał, ale wiedział, co musiał zrobić.

\- Theo - zawołał, przesuwając się tak, by stać trochę za i z boku Theo. Chłopak spojrzał na niego i Harry ledwo mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy ujrzał w jego spojrzeniu rozpacz. Theo nigdy nie powinien tak wyglądać, uśmiechnął się więc i spokojnym, ciepłym głosem, powiedział: - Ufam ci. - I był tutaj całkowicie szczery, naprawdę mu ufał.

Przez ułamek sekundy, Theo wyglądał na zaszokowanego. Jednak po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i przestał się trząść.

\- _Riddiculus_ \- powiedział pewnym głosem, skupiając się ponownie na Boggarcie.

Zamiast umierającego Boggarta-Harry'ego na jego miejscu pojawił się Harry w mundurku Gryffindoru, trzymający w dużą tabliczkę z napisem: "Kocham Weasleya!"

Jego grupa nie była w stanie powstrzymać się od śmiechu, całkowicie ignorując jego ostre spojrzenie. Harry nic jednak nie powiedział. Był w stanie wyczuć nieco histeryczną nutę w śmiechu Theo, zdecydowanie zbyt subtelną, aby ktoś, kto nie znał go dobrze, mógł to zauważyć i wiedział także ulgę na twarzach Draco i Blaise'a. Może i nie pokazywali tego, ale Boggart Theo na nich także zrobił duże wrażenie. Zostawił ich więc w spokoju, wiedząc, że tego potrzebowali.

Podczas gdy jego przyjaciele, próbowali zapanować nad swoim śmiechem, Lupin zdołał zapędzić Boggarta z powrotem do skrzyni, choć Harry zauważył, że on także był raczej blady. Wyglądało na to, że widok jednego z jego uczniów znajdującego się na granicy śmierci, także na nim zrobił wrażenie.

Kiedy śmiech ustał i jego przyjaciele zdawali się powrócić do swojego normalnego stanu, Lupin ponownie otworzył skrzynię.

Tym razem to Draco się z nim zmierzył.

Boggart Draco wydawał się być zdezorientowany. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że zamieni się w Lucjusza, ale potem zmalał i jego włosy pociemniały, lecz zamiast uzyskać solidną formę, znów urósł i upodobnił się do Lucjusza. Zrobił to jeszcze ze dwa albo trzy razy, aż w końcu zdecydował się na jedną formę.

I ponownie Harry zobaczył stojącą w pokoju kopię samego siebie.

Tym razem jednak nie był on ranny, tym razem wyglądał naprawdę jak on sam, bez żadnych masek, z oczami płonącymi niczym promień _Avady Kedavry_ , a wpadające przez okna światło rozświetlało jego włosy, ukazując w nich krwistoczerwone refleksy. Uśmiech, który miał na twarzy Boggart-Harry był tak sadystyczny, że Harry zobaczył, jak kilku uczniów cofnęło się o kilka kroków, chcąc zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy sobą i Boggartem. Lupin jednak przyglądał się Boggartowi, jakby próbował rozwiązać łamigłówkę.

W klasie zabrzmiał okrutny śmiech Boggarta-Harry'ego i zobaczył, że więcej niż jeden uczeń zadrżał.

\- Wiedziałem, że nic nie jesteś wart - powiedział Boggart-Harry zimnym głosem, spoglądając na Draco złośliwie. - Jesteś niczym więcej niż tylko rozpieszczonym bachorem. Nie mam z ciebie żadnego pożytku - ciągnął zjadliwie Boggart, z coraz szerszym uśmiechem i oczami błyszczącymi okrutnym rozbawieniem, ciesząc się bólem, który zadawał Draco. - Hmm, choć może jednak jest z ciebie jakaś korzyść - powiedział, wyglądając, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Draco spojrzał na niego z taką nadzieją w oczach, że aż żal było na to patrzeć. - Tak... Zawsze możesz dla mnie krzyczeć - skończył złowrogo Boggart-Harry, celując różdżką w Draco.

Tak samo jak Theo, Draco zaczął się trząść i zbladł potwornie. Harry zareagował bez zastanowienia.

\- Draco. - Chłopak spojrzał na niego, wyglądając na zagubionego. - Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się i Harry wiedział, że szukał oznak mówiących, że Harry kłamie i nie znalazłszy żadnych, uśmiechnął się.

\- _Riddiculus -_ zaintonował i Boggart-Harry zyskał różowe włosy z niebieskimi pasemkami.

Nie było to jakoś specjalnie zabawne, ale ciężko było zachować demoniczną aurę, kiedy posiadało się różowe włosy.

Kilku uczniów zaśmiało się i Lupin ponownie umieścił Boggarta w skrzyni. Tym razem wszyscy uspokoili się szybciej i niecałe pół minuty później Blaise stał naprzeciw Boggarta.

Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się zaskoczony, czy też nie, gdy Boggart Blaise'a także zamienił się w niego.

Ale i tym razem Boggart-Harry wyglądał inaczej. Ten wydawał się być bardziej niewinny, a uśmiech na jego twarzy był ciepły i serdeczny. Jedynie gdy spojrzało się w jego oczy, można było w nich zauważyć złowrogi błysk.

\- Och, Blaise - wyszeptał Boggart-Harry. - Nie myślałeś chyba, że naprawdę do nas przynależysz? - spytał miłym i pełnym zrozumienia tonem. - Och, Blaise, tak mi przykro. - I gdyby nie te oczy, które błyszczały złośliwą uciechą, wszyscy by mu uwierzyli. - Powinieneś był zrozumieć, Blaise, że ktoś taki jak ty nigdy nie będzie wart dość, by do nas należeć, by być blisko mnie. Wiesz to, prawda? Po prostu nie jesteś tego wart.

Powiedziane zostało to miłym i troskliwym głosem, a niewinny i anielski wygląd, połączony z perwersyjnym rozbawieniem widocznym w oczach Boggarta-Harry'ego był o wiele gorszy niż spojrzenie, które otrzymał od niego Draco.

\- Blaise - powiedział niemal szeptem Harry, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Blaise'a. - Jesteś jednym z nas. - I choć jego głos był o wiele chłodniejszy niż Boggarta-Harry'ego, jego oczy pokazywały Blaise'owi, że mówił szczerze i to w zupełności wystarczyło.

\- _Riddiculus_ \- powiedział Blaise, ponownie skupiając uwagę na Boggarcie.

Ubrania Boggarta-Harry'ego zmieniły się na coś bardziej dziecięcego i teraz trzymał on w prawej ręce białego, pluszowego misia, w ustach miał smoczek i nie wyglądał na więcej niż dwa lub trzy lata. W ogromnych, zielonych oczach Boggarta-Harry'ego pojawiły się łzy, a jego spojrzenie przypominało to uroczego szczeniaka. Wyglądał jak cherubinek. Harry usłyszał, jak kilku osobom wymknęło się z ust rozczulone "och" i Blaise, a zaraz za nim Draco i Theo wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Jeszcze znajdzie sposób, aby się zemścić.

Harry przygotował się do zmierzenia się ze swoim Boggartem, kiedy Lupin zakończył lekcję.

Gdy wszyscy pakowali swoje rzeczy, powiedział swoim przyjaciołom, aby na niego zaczekali. Pozostali uczniowie byli tak zajęci omawianiem lekcji, że nie zauważyli nawet, gdy czterech Ślizgonów pozostało w tyle.

Zobaczywszy, że zostali sami, Harry podszedł do biurka Lupina, gdzie profesor siedział, przeglądając notatki, które zrobił w czasie trwania zajęć.

\- Profesorze, mam pytanie.

Lupin spojrzał na nich, przez chwilę zatrzymując zaciekawione spojrzenie na każdym z nich.

\- Jakie pytanie?

\- Dlaczego nie pozwolił mi pan zmierzyć się z Boggartem?

Lupin przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste - powiedział, nie zaprzeczając, że nie pozwolił Harry'emu zmierzyć się z Boggartem. - Uważałem, że pojawienie się Voldemorta pośrodku klasy nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Teraz to Harry był zaskoczony.

\- Voldemorta?

\- Założyłem, że to będzie twój największy lęk, choć z twojej reakcji wynika, że się myliłem - wyjaśnił Lupin, spoglądając na Harry'ego z ciekawością.

Theo skinął głową.

\- To dosyć logiczne, że ludzie zakładają, że twoim największym lękiem jest Czarny Pan.

\- Tak - zgodził się Harry. - Ale nie przemknęło mi to nawet przez myśl - przyznał, nie zaskakując tym swoim przyjaciół.

Oni wszyscy słyszeli go, jak mówił o Czarnym Panu i jedyne emocje, jakie wtedy ujawniał, to podziw i fascynacja. Za pierwszym razem bardzo ich to zaskoczyło. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, spodziewali się, że będzie go co najmniej nienawidził, ale Harry nigdy nie powiedział o nim złego słowa i nie raz wspominał, że ucieszyłaby go możliwość porozmawiania z nim. Na początku uznali, że Harry oszalał, ludzie zazwyczaj nie chcieli rozmawiać z Czarnymi Panami, woleli raczej uciekać od nich najdalej, jak tylko mogli. Nawet jego zwolennicy się go bali i jedynymi ludźmi, którzy mieli odwagę swobodniej z nim porozmawiać, byli członkowie jego pierwotnego Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a niewielu z nich nadal żyło, większość zginęła podczas wojny. Dziadek Theo był jednym z tych, którzy nadal żyli, ale nawet oni okazywali mu zawsze głęboki szacunek i zbyt się bali, by porozmawiać z nim tak, jak pragnął tego Harry.

Lupin wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zaskoczonego niż oni, ale nie napierał.

\- Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślałem o dementorach - ciągnął Harry, całkowicie ignorując spojrzenie Lupina. - Odrzuciłem jednak szybko tę myśl. Może i nie lubię tego, jak się przez nich czuję, ale można się przed nimi bronić, nie widzę więc powodu, aby się ich bać. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, czego najbardziej się boję i ciekaw jestem, co może się pojawić.

Lupin znów wyglądał na zaciekawionego i Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać, skąd wzięła się fascynacja mężczyzny nim i jego przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie wiesz, czego boisz się najbardziej? - spytał głosem, w którym brzmiało niedowierzanie.

\- Nie, nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

Remus potrząsnął głową, nie widział, czy przemawiała przez chłopca arogancja, czy coś jeszcze innego, ale jego odpowiedź go zdumiała. Harry miał trzynaście lat, było naturalne, że dzieci w jego wieku miały lęki. Był to jeden z głównych powodów, dla których Boggartów uczono na trzecim roku. Lęki uczniów były już zwykle wtedy sprecyzowane, ale zwykle nie były jeszcze specjalnie złożone. Zazwyczaj było to coś prostego, jak pająk Weasleya lub wąż Patil.

 _Choć zawsze znajdą się wyjątki_ , pomyślał, patrząc na trzech uczniów stojących wokół Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć czegoś takiego, jak ich Boggarty, ledwo mógł uwierzyć, jak lojalni byli oni wobec Harry'ego. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był nawet przekonany, czy ich relacja z Harrym była zdrowa, wyglądała ona niemal na obsesję. Taki stopień poświęcenia i wierności nie mógł być normalny dla trzynastolatków.

Ale z drugiej strony nie można było zaprzeczyć, że te uczucia były prawdziwe, ich przyjaźń była prawdziwa i nie mogło być w tym przecież nic złego, prawda?

Wracając jednak do powodu, dla którego się tu znajdowali, uwzględniając fakt, że jego przyjaciele byli wyjątkowi, nie powinien być zaskoczony, że Harry także taki był.

\- Czemu chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Jeśli nie wiem, jaki jest mój największy lęk, jak mogę go pokonać?

Z jakiegoś powodu odpowiedź Harry'ego go nie zaskoczyła. Spoglądając na zegarek, zobaczył, że miał jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do rozpoczęcia kolejnej lekcji. Było to więcej niż dość czasu, aby Harry mógł się zmierzyć z Boggartem.

\- Chcesz zmierzyć się z nim teraz? - spytał, analizując reakcję Harry'ego.

\- Czemu nie? Mamy dość czasu - odpowiedział z krótkim śmiechem.

Remus skinął głową i wstał, mówiąc chłopcom, by poszli za nim.

Harry zatrzymał się naprzeciw skrzyni, a pozostali chłopcy oparli się o ścianę po prawej stronie. Gdyby nie widział ich Boggartów, uwierzyłby, że nie byli ani trochę zaniepokojeni.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - spytał, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Otrzymawszy w odpowiedzi potakujące skinienie, otworzył skrzynię.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać. Po części nadal spodziewał się zobaczyć Voldemorta wyskakującego ze skrzyni, ponieważ nawet jeśli Harry nie widział go jako swojego największego lęku, jego podświadomość mogła. Gdy jednak ujrzał, jaką postać przybrał Boggart, nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, ani co mógł on oznaczać.

Boggart Harry'ego był Harrym, ale wyglądał nieco inaczej. Jego włosy były krótsze, rosły bez ładu i składu, i utraciły krwistoczerwony pobłysk, który czasami miały. Nie miał królewskiej postawy i naturalnej gracji, którą posiadał Harry. I choć nadal był przystojny, nie była to anielska uroda Harry'ego. Według niego jednak, najbardziej różniły się ich oczy, zamiast intensywnej zieleni _Avady Kedavry_ , która niemal emanowała magią, były szmaragdowo zielone, całkiem ładne, w tym samym odcieniu co Lily, ale nie dorównywały oczom Harry'ego.

Remus nie miał pojęcia, co oznaczał ten Boggart, wyglądał przecież jak całkowicie normalny chłopiec.

Śmiech przyciągnął jego uwagę.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czego oczekiwać od swojego Boggarta, więc nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, w co się zmienił.

Przyglądał się przez kilka sekund Boggartowi, ale gdy w końcu zrozumiał, co on reprezentował, nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

Najbardziej bał się być kimś zwyczajnym, pospolitym, chłopcem jak każdy inny. Zaczął się śmiać jeszcze mocniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak idiotyczny był to lęk.

 _Jestem przecież Harrym Potterem_ , pomyślał z arogancją i poczuciem wyższości, na które stać jedynie nastolatka. _Urodziłem się, by być kimś wyjątkowym._

\- Naprawę? Tego najbardziej się boję? - spytał, spoglądając z pogardą na Boggarta. - Musisz bardziej się postarać, _nigdy_ nie będę zwyczajny - stwierdził, odwracając się od Boggarta i patrząc na Lupina. - Myślę, że może go pan zamknąć z powrotem w skrzyni, nie jest mi już do niczego potrzebny. To była dość interesująca lekcja, profesorze, mam nadzieję, że pozostałe też takie będą.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, Harry wyszedł przez drzwi, a za nim podążyli jego przyjaciele, pozostawiając za sobą zszokowanego profesora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nie był ani trochę zaskoczony wizytą, którą otrzymał po obiedzie, biorąc pod uwagę plotkę, która rozeszła się tego popołudnia po szkole. Jeśli już, to zdziwiony był, że mężczyzna wytrzymał tak długo bez poruszania tego tematu.

\- Dobry wieczór, Severusie - powiedział, gdy tylko szpieg usiadł.

\- Albusie.

Przez kilka sekund siedzieli w ciszy. Albus nie chciał zaczynać rozmowy, którą, był tego pewien, Severus chciał przeprowadzić. Jeśli miał być szczery, to nie był nawet przekonany, że w ogóle chciał odbywać tę konwersację, ponieważ choć bardzo się starał, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był zmartwiony.

\- Czy to prawda? - spytał w końcu Severus.

\- Obawiam się, że musisz być bardziej precyzyjny, mój chłopcze.

\- Czy to prawda, co mówi się o lekcji Obrony trzeciego roku Slytherinu i Gryffindoru?

\- Jeśli masz na myśli postać, którą przybrał Boggart dla kilku Ślizgonów, to tak, jest to prawda - odpowiedział z ciężkim sercem Albus.

Jak bardzo pragnął, aby to było kłamstwo, albo by mógł przynajmniej spojrzeć na to w inny sposób, jak większość profesorów. Wielu z nich było teraz jeszcze bardziej oczarowanych Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi, ale zwłaszcza Harrym. Nie szczędzili komplementów i byli pod tak wielkim wrażeniem z powodu przyjaźni, jaka istniała pomiędzy chłopcami i tak dumni, że Harry miał na swoich przyjaciół taki wpływ. Oczywiście zauważyli także, że Ślizgoni zachowywali się inaczej i zaczynali mniej bójek, i z jakiegoś powodu byli przekonani, że stało się to dzięki Harry'emu. Rzecz jasna, potwierdzało to tylko, jak wyjątkowy był Harry.

Albus za to, nie mógł ujrzeć tej sytuacji w takim samym świetle. Jeszcze przed tym popołudniem w klasie Obrony, widział, że chłopiec zbiera wokół siebie ludzi gotowych go poprzeć i tworzy sobie siatkę informacyjną. Widział, że dziecko było zdolne kontrolować całą szkołę, ale nawet jeśli nie podzielał opinii pozostałych profesorów, do tego popołudnia nie wiedział, do czego naprawdę był zdolny Harry.

Ciężko było uwierzyć, że trzynastoletnie dziecko mogło mieć tak znaczącą kontrolę nad tymi chłopcami. Tak bardzo bali się oni go zawieść, nie być dla niego przydatni lub nie być w stanie pozostać u jego boku, że nie było to normalne. Poczuł przebiegający mu po plecach dreszcz, gdy pomyślał o tym, jacy będą ci chłopcy za kilka lat lub o tym, co Harry będzie zdolny zrobić za kilka lat.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, poczuł strach i mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że Merlin będzie miał litość dla ich dusz, ponieważ zaczynał wierzyć, że od Harry'ego nie mógł tego oczekiwać.

Severus nie chciał wierzyć w te plotki i nawet teraz, gdy Albus je potwierdził, nadal nie chciał w nie uwierzyć. Ale pomimo to wiedział, że mówiły one czystą prawdę i rozumiał też, że nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Ponownie musiał siedzieć bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak Potter odbierał mu to, co było w jego życiu najcenniejsze. Najpierw Lily, jedyną kobietę, jaką kiedykolwiek kochał, a teraz Draco, jego chrześniaka, chłopca, którego kochał jak własnego syna.

W chwilach takich jak ta, nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy Potterowie zostali zesłani na Ziemię tylko po to, by sprawiać mu ból i cierpienie.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego Harry James Potter się urodził? Nie był specjalnie religijnym człowiekiem, ale pewien był, że musiał w jakiś sposób rozzłościć bogów, skoro zesłali na niego za karę taką istotę jak Harry Potter. Przekonany był, że była to kara od bogów, bo jak inaczej dało się wyjaśnić, że trzynastoletni chłopiec z taką łatwością kontrolował ludzi? Jak można było wytłumaczyć obsesyjną lojalność i oddanie tej trójki Ślizgonów, zwłaszcza jego chrześniaka? Jak można było wyjaśnić jego moc i tak naprawdę wszystko, co go dotyczyło, jeśli nie widziało się tego jako kary boskiej?

Zastanawiał się, czy Lucjusz wiedział już, że utracił swojego syna. W każdej innej sytuacji mogłoby przyjść mu na myśl, że wyolbrzymiał sytuację, ale wiedział, co taka postać Boggarta oznaczała.

Draco najbardziej ze wszystkiego bał się rozczarować Pottera, przestać być dla niego użytecznym. Naturalnym więc było, że gotów był zrobić właściwie wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić, co oznaczało także sprzeciwienie się swojemu ojcu.

Tak więc, nie, Severus nie sądził, by wyolbrzymiał sytuację.

\- Albusie... - Po raz pierwszy jak sięgał pamięcią, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział Albus, wyglądając na starszego i bardziej zmęczonego, niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. - Obawiam się jednak, że nic nie możemy zrobić. Nie są pod wpływem żadnych eliksirów ani zaklęć. Oni... Podążają za nim z własnej woli.

I obaj wiedzieli, że tak rzeczywiście było. Taka lojalność i oddanie mogły być jedynie dobrowolne.

\- Mają trzynaście lat - wykrzyknął Severus, rozdrażniony. - Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Cichy śmiech przyciągnął ich uwagę.

\- Nie widzę, co jest takie zabawne - niemalże warknął Severus.

\- Wybacz mi, Severusie, ale ostrzegałem cię - odpowiedział Alistair, Tiara Przydziału. - Powiedziałem ci, że był idealnym Ślizgonem.

\- Czy to nie Puchoni mieli być fanatycznie lojalni? - spytał z czystej złośliwości. Wiedział, że to dziecinne, ale w tym momencie nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Tylko dlatego, że taka jest definicja Hufflepuffu, nie oznacza to, że nie może dotyczyć pozostałych - odpowiedział Alistair, ignorując ton Severusa. - Powiedziałem wam, że jeśli uda mu się odnieść sukces w Slytherinie, nic go nie powstrzyma na drodze ku wielkości, zawsze miał do tego potencjał. Choć muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się, że zdoła to zrobić tak szybko.

Severus nigdy się nie spodziewał, że usłyszy Tiarę Przydziału tak zaskoczoną. Spojrzał z powrotem na Albusa, nie chciał zastanawiać się nad słowami Alistaira i nie chciał myśleć o tym, do czego zdolny może być Potter, skoro wykroczył on nawet poza oczekiwania Tiary Przydziału.

\- Czy rozmawiałeś z Draco?

Ze spojrzenia Albusa wynikało, że nie zdołał ukryć bólu, jaki przyniosło mu to pytanie, tak dobrze, jak myślał.

\- Po raz ostatni rozmawiałem z Draco, poza klasą i na temat niezwiązany ze szkołą, podczas przerwy bożonarodzeniowej na jego pierwszym roku. - Widząc zaskoczoną minę Albusa, dodał: - Najwyraźniej zauważył, że nie mogę znieść Pottera i wygląda na to, że gdy przyszło mu wybierać pomiędzy mną, kimś kogo uważał za drugiego ojca i Potterem, jego Panem i Władcą, wybrał swojego Pana.

\- Severusie!

\- Nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo próbujesz temu zaprzeczać, Albusie - powiedział Severus, wyglądając niemal na pokonanego. Powstrzymał drwiące prychnięcie, według niego miał pełne prawo wyglądać na pokonanego. Po latach planowania i pracy nad sposobami, by powstrzymać Draco przed przyjęciem znaku Czarnego Pana, kiedy ten już powróci, utracił go całkowicie na rzecz innego Czarnego Pana, zanim nawet zorientował się, co się stało. A więc tak, miał prawo wyglądać na pokonanego. - Jest ich Panem, ich Władcą, nie muszą być przez niego oznaczeni, by należeć do niego.

Nie chcąc słuchać fałszywych zapewnień, wstał i opuścił gabinet Albusa. Miał gdzieś butelkę Ognistej Whiskey podpisaną swoim imieniem. Kto wie, może jeśli będzie wystarczająco pijany, nie będzie śnił o oczach w kolorze śmierci.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry był nieco podekscytowany, zbliżał się koniec października i wybierali się właśnie na swoją pierwszą wycieczkę do Hogsmead. Jako że jedynym magicznym miejscem, które dotąd odwiedził, była ulica Pokątna, był ciekaw, jak wygląda całkowicie magiczne miasto.

Theo, Draco i Blaise, choć dorastali w magicznym świecie, także byli podekscytowani. Pomimo to jednak, mieli tysiące różnych pomysłów, by nakłonić go do zmiany zdania w kwestii wybrania się tam i oczywiście zamierzali zostać z nim, jeżeli zdecyduje się nie iść. Musiał przyznać, że nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo się martwili, a wiedział, że byli naprawdę zatroskani. Jeszcze niedawno mógłby nie uwierzyć im, że naprawdę o niego dbali, ale po ujrzeniu tych Boggartów...

Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale od tego dnia stali się sobie bliżsi. Zmienił się także sposób, w jaki go traktowali. Nie było to nic oczywistego, żaden z pozostałych uczniów niczego by nie zauważył, jednak wszyscy we Dworze widzieli różnicę. Byli bardziej... być może "czuli" byłoby tu najlepszym słowem.

Harry nic na to nie powiedział. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, nie tolerowałby tego, ale jego Dwór był inny. Dwór należał do niego, _oni_ należeli do niego, pozwalał więc im na rzeczy, które innym nie uszyłyby na sucho.

Graham i Adrian, którzy planowali zostać w zamku, zdecydowali się iść z nimi, gdy tylko Blaise poinformował ich, że nie udało im się przekonać Harry'ego, by pozostał w Hogwarcie.

Chciał być na nich zły, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Wiedział, jak bardzo się o niego martwili, zwłaszcza od czasu artykułu w Proroku Codziennym, według którego Black był widziany w pobliżu wioski, oddalonej od Hogsmead o zaledwie kilka mil.

Choć nie rozumiał, dlaczego martwili się tą całą sprawą z Syriuszem Blackiem bardziej, niż on sam, nie skomentował tego. Jeszcze latem próbował wyperswadować im tę irracjonalną troskę, ale nic to nie dało. Uznał więc teraz, że mógł sobie darować kilka godzin bezcelowych kłótni. Poza tym, widział także pozytywne aspekty całego tego zamieszania związanego z Syriuszem Blackiem, jego Dwór trenował o wiele ciężej niż zwykle, nawet bliźniacy.

Harry był całkiem dumny z bliźniaków. Wiedział, że byli inteligentni, ale nie przejmowali się ocenami. Jednak od momentu, gdy Harry przedstawił ich jako część Dworu, zaczęli bardziej się przykładać. Kiedy Harry spytał dlaczego, odpowiedzieli mu, że nie chcieli go zawieść. Harry powiedział im, że nie było to konieczne, ale oni tylko się zaśmiali i odparli, że nie robili tego z konieczności, ale dlatego, że tego chcieli.

Zaśmiał się cicho i opuścił pokój, by spotkać się z resztą Dworu w pokoju wspólnym. Najwyższy czas, by odwiedzić Hogsmead.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry czytał książkę przy kominku, podczas gdy pozostali członkowie Dworu, poza bliźniakami, siedzieli wokół niego, zajmując się różnymi rzeczami.

Uczta z okazji Halloween lub Samhain, jak większość Ślizgonów wolała nazywać to święto, skończyła się nieco ponad pół godziny temu i po spędzeniu całego dnia w Hogsmead, wszyscy byli nieco ospali i zdecydowanie woleli spędzić spokojny wieczór w pokoju wspólnym, zamiast trenować.

Niestety ich spokój tego wieczoru miał zostać zakłócony.

Harry spojrzał w górę, gdy usłyszał, jak otwarło się wejście do pokoju wspólnego i z zaskoczeniem ujrzał, że do środka wszedł Snape.

Zaciekawiony, przyglądał się mężczyźnie. Ten zaś obrzucił spojrzeniem pokój, zatrzymując wzrok chwilę dłużej na ich kącie, aż w końcu jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Malcolmie Linndonie i Alexis Rosier, prefektach z siódmego roku i podszedł do nich.

Snape stał odwrócony do niego plecami, nie mógł więc widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, ale Rosier zbladła odrobinę i Lonndon wyglądał poważniej niż zwykle.

Ciekaw, co się stało, wstał i podszedł do nich, wiedząc, że reszta Dworu podąży za nim.

Black zdołał jakoś dostać się do zamku, myślał Snape, a nikt przecież nie był w stanie wejść do środka, sami się o to postarali. I nieważne, jak bardzo chciał winić za to wilka, podejrzewając, że pomógł on staremu przyjacielowi, nie byłby on w stanie złamać zaklęć, które rzucił Albus.

Skupił uwagę ponownie na prefektach i zauważył, że Rosier zbladła jeszcze bardziej, a oczy Linndona rozszerzyły się. Widząc, że oboje patrzyli na coś znajdującego się za nim, poddał się pokusie i spojrzał za siebie.

Starał się, jak mógł, by nie zareagować w żaden sposób, choć było to trudne. Potter i jego Dwór szli w jego stronę. Teraz, gdy zobaczył ich w pokoju wspólnym, efekt był inny. Być może było ich zaledwie sześciu, ale wyraźnie było widać, że tych sześciu uczniów było w stanie kontrolować cały dom, bez względu na to, jak młodzi byli.

Mieli wokół siebie królewską aurę, choć wyglądali także na zimnych i niedostępnych. Inni uczniowie wodzili za nimi oczami, a ich uczucia były zbyt skomplikowane, by mógł je zidentyfikować. Najistotniejsza była jednak ich reakcja w stosunku do Pottera. Schodzili mu z drogi, a młodsi uczniowie wyglądali na zarówno sterroryzowanych, jak i pełnych podziwu, przez co nie wiedzieli, jak się zachować i co zrobić.

Ponownie musiał spytać samego siebie, co Potter zrobił, by otrzymać taką reakcję. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od wytrzeszczenia oczu, gdy zobaczył minę jednego z drugoklasistów, który ujrzał Zabiniego. Chłopiec spoglądał na niego z czystym strachem, a uśmiechy, które pojawiły się na twarzach członków Dworu, można było określić tylko jako sadystyczne. Nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, że Draco mógł mieć na twarzy taki wyraz.

Nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć, do czego zdolny był Dwór, ale w tej chwili zgadzał się z innymi profesorami. Potter miał ogromny wpływ na Ślizgonów, ale w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych profesorów, on nie widział w tym nic dobrego.

\- Dobry wieczór. - Ciepły i spokojny głos Pottera przyciągnął jego uwagę. Najwyraźniej Potter nie zamierzał wyglądać dziecinnie. - Czy jest jakiś problem, Linndon?

Severus miał ochotę warknąć i odesłać tego bachora, ale był Ślizgonem i wiedział, że jeśli zrobi coś Królowi Slytherinu poza klasą i przed tyloma Ślizgonami, będzie to samobójstwo.

Może i nie mogli otwarcie nic przeciwko niemu zrobić, ale jakikolwiek szacunek i resztki kontroli nad nimi, które jeszcze miał, zostaną stracone i wtedy dom będzie już w pełni w rękach Pottera, a tego chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

\- Syriusz Black był widziany w zamku - odpowiedział Linndon, zanim Severus mógł zdecydować się, co powinien zrobić i ledwo powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. Znał ten ton i niemal mógł usłyszeć "mój Panie" na końcu zdania. - Profesor Snape właśnie nas poinformował, że będziemy spać w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Dobrze. Rosier, Linndon, upewnijcie się, żeby każdy rocznik trzymał się razem i aby blisko każdej grupy wiekowej spał jeden z prefektów. Powiedz młodszym uczniom, że jeśli będą mieć jakiś problem, powinni zwrócić się z nim do śpiącego przy nich prefekta. Nie musicie martwić się o Dwór - zarządził Potter i było jasno widoczne, że oczekiwał, że jego rozkazy zostaną wypełnione bez zastanowienia. I sądząc po jednogłośnym "tak", które otrzymał w odpowiedzi, nie wydawało mu się, by prefekci pomyśleli w ogóle o nieposłuszeństwie.

Najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany, Potter odwrócił się od nich i odszedł.

Nie wiedział, jak to było możliwe, ale w tym momencie nienawidził Pottera jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle i nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego ojcem.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Minął ponad tydzień, odkąd Black widziany był w zamku. Najwyraźniej próbował on, i niemal mu się to udało, wejść do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Według bliźniaków, Black miał hasło, ale obraz, który chronił wejście, odmówił odsunięcia się, ponieważ nie był on ani uczniem, ani profesorem. Black próbował później wedrzeć się siłą do środka i wtedy właśnie reszta wieży zauważyła, że coś się działo. Choć sytuacja była stosunkowo interesująca, Harry był raczej zirytowany. Od tego wydarzenia, jego Dwór nie zostawiał go samego ani na chwilę. Wiedział, że zastanawiali się nawet na tym, czy ktoś nie powinien zawsze spać w jego pokoju i był zadowolony, że zrezygnowali z tego pomysłu, bo w innym wypadku musiałby zainterweniować.

To była pierwsza noc, podczas której udało mu się zdobyć trochę czasu w samotności i zamierzał się nią nacieszyć.

Myślał właśnie o wybraniu się na pewien czas do biblioteki, gdy usłyszał dźwięk, który sprawił, że się zatrzymał. Dochodził on, zdawało się, z jednej z klas po jego lewej stronie, co było raczej dziwne, ponieważ nie były one używane.

Nie mogąc pohamować swojej ciekawości, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, starając się nie robić hałasu. To, co zobaczył, zaskoczyło go.

Chłopiec, który zdawał się być mniej więcej w jego wieku, siedział w kącie pokoju. Jego ubrania były podarte i Harry zauważył na jego skórze kilka siniaków i nacięć.

Przez chwilę Harry stał bez ruchu, analizując sytuację. Z jednej strony, chłopiec nie słyszał go wchodzącego do klasy, mógł więc wyjść i nie mieszać się w to, ale z drugiej strony, jeśli już miałby coś zrobić, to mógłby przy okazji wynieść z tego jakąś korzyść. Nawet jeśli chłopiec miałby się okazać bezużyteczny, Harry zawsze mógłby nad tym popracować. Możliwe, że wymagałoby to nieco wysiłku, ale i tak byłoby to lepsze niż nie mieć z chłopca żadnego pożytku.

\- Hej - powiedział Harry, podjąwszy decyzję. - Nic ci nie jest?

Choć jego głos był cichy i spokojny, chłopiec i tak niemal wyskoczył ze skóry i gdy podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, Harry zobaczył płynące po jego policzkach łzy. Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyła go tożsamość chłopca. Longbottom zbladł potwornie, gdy go zobaczył.

Kiedy po kilku sekundach Longbottom nadal się nie odezwał, Harry zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku, starając się utrzymać wokół siebie spokojną i pogodną aurę. Gdy ujrzał, że Longbottom zaczął się trząść, zatrzymał się. Nie było sensu jeszcze bardziej straszyć Gryfona.

\- Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić - zapewnił go Harry spokojnym głosem. - Ale żebym mógł ci pomóc, musisz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Przez kilka chwil, Longbottom nic nie powiedział i Harry rozważał już kilka innych sposobów działania, gdy w końcu Gryfon się odezwał.

\- Dlaczego się mną przejmujesz? - Jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, ale i tak można było usłyszeć w nim gorycz.

\- Czy to ważne? - spytał Harry. Nie chciał okłamywać Longbottoma, zwykle unikał kłamstwa, komplikowało ono sytuację. Według niego większość ludzi nie była nawet warta, by silić się na kłamstwo. - Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, powiedz mi, co jest źle, abym mógł ci pomóc.

Ponownie minęło kilka sekund, zanim Longbottom odpowiedział.

\- To tylko kilka siniaków i małych zranień.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? - Harry doskonale wiedział, że było to mało prawdopodobne, ale i tak warto było spróbować.

\- Nienawidzę ich - niemal warknął Longbottom, zaskakując Harry'ego. - Zawsze powtarzają, że to Ślizgoni są źli, że nie można im ufać, a spójrz, co sami zrobili. Jeśli tak wygląda bycie tymi dobrymi, to nie wiem, czym jest zło.

No cóż, nie była to bezpośrednia odpowiedź na jego pytanie, ale lepsze to niż nic. Mógł zgadnąć, kto go zaatakował, kim byli "oni", ale zbliżała się godzina policyjna i klasa, w której się znajdowali, nie była najlepszym miejscem na rozmowę, która wiedział, że odbędą.

\- Możesz wstać? - spytał, przyciągając ponownie uwagę Longbottoma.

Zajęło to chwilę, ale w końcu Longbottom skinął głową, choć kiedy wstawał, stracił równowagę i niemal upadł, przed czym uratował go tylko szybki refleks Harry'ego.

\- Oprzyj się o mnie - powiedział mu Harry. Niespecjalnie podobało mu się, że miał służyć chłopcu za podporę, ale bez tego dotarcie do pokoju wspólnego zajęłoby im wieki.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytał Longbottom, gdy opuścili salę.

\- Do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

\- Co? - zapiszczał Longbottom, próbując oddalić się od Harry'ego, jak tylko mógł, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ ten drugi nie zamierzał go puścić.

\- Nie martw się, jesteś ze mną, nic ci się nie stanie - zapewnił go Harry. Jeśli dobrze to rozegra, być może zyska nawet nowego członka Dworu.

Longbottom spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale przestał się wyrywać, co Harry uznał za dobry znak.

Gdy Harry powiedział hasło i wszedł do środka z Longbottomem, nie był w stanie stwierdzić, kto był bardziej oszołomiony: Ślizgoni czy Longbottom.

Harry niemal zaciągnął Longbottoma do miejsca, gdzie rozsiadł się jego Dwór. Gdy chłopak zobaczył, kto tam był, był zszokowany.

\- Wy! - wykrzyknął, wskazując na bliźniaków, którzy leżeli na kanapie, czytając książkę.

Słysząc okrzyk Longbottoma, wszyscy członkowie Dworu spojrzeli na niego, przez co Longbottom zbladł i zaczął się jąkać. Powstrzymując westchnienie, Harry pchnął go na najbliższą kanapę.

\- Adrian, zajmij się nim - zarządził, podchodząc do swojego fotela, biorąc do ręki leżącą na stole książkę i usadawiając się wygodnie. Wiedział, że jego Dwór wszystkim się zajmie.

Adrian nie pomyślał nawet, by spytać Harry'ego, czemu przyprowadził ze sobą Gryfona. Inni mogliby to uznać za dziwne, że podążał on - a raczej podążali, bo pozostali członkowie robili to samo - za Harrym z taką łatwością, z takim oddaniem. Dla nich jednak było to tak naturalne jak oddychanie. Gdyby ktoś zapytał go o powód, nie potrafiłby udzielić odpowiedzi, która usatysfakcjonowałaby pytającego. Wątpił, by zaakceptowali oni lub zrozumieli odpowiedź brzmiącą: "ponieważ to Harry".

\- Hej, lwiątko - powiedział delikatnie, nie chcąc stresować go jeszcze bardziej. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, jakie są twoje rany?

Kiedy chłopak nie odpowiedział, westchnął i spojrzał na bliźniaków.

\- Neville - powiedział Fred, klękając przed kanapą, na której siedział Neville. - Możesz zaufać Adrianowi.

\- Co tu robicie? - spytał Neville, spoglądając zszokowany na Freda.

\- Porozmawiamy po tym, jak Adrian się tobą zajmie, dobrze? - próbował przekonać go George.

Widząc, że Neville skinął głową, Adrian zabrał się do pracy. Nie był specjalistą, ale znał kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych i parę uzdrawiających. Harry zasugerował, że może się to przydać, zwłaszcza gdy trenowali.

\- To tylko kilka siniaków i zranień, najgłębsze jest na twojej piersi, ale gdy już się zagoi, nie zostanie po nim nawet blizna - poinformował ich Adrian i spoglądając na Grahama, ciągnął dalej: - Czy mógłbyś pójść do mojego pokoju i przynieść balsam na siniaki? Jest w niebieskim słoiku na drugiej półce szafki obok kanapy. - Widząc, że Graham pokiwał głową, ponownie spojrzał na Neville'a. - Zamierzam uleczyć twoje rany i naprawić ubranie. Balsam jest dla ciebie i powinieneś się nim posmarować przez pójściem spać. Jutro będziesz zdrowy jak ryba.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Neville.

Adrian zaśmiał się.

\- Nie masz za co mi dziękować, jesteś teraz jednym z nas.

\- Co? - wykrzyknął osłupiały Nevillle.

\- Harry cię przyprowadził - wyjaśnił ze śmiechem Theo. - To czyni cię jednym z nas.

\- A-aaa-ale... a-ale...

\- Nie martw się - dodał Draco, który na chwilę przerwał czytanie. - Troszczymy się o swoich.

Neville wydawał się być w szoku i nie wiedząc, co zrobić, spojrzał na Harry'ego. Harry niemal jakby poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, opuścił swoją książkę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Skinął jedynie głową, ale dla Neville'a, chłopca, który zawsze był samotny, który nigdy nie miał nikogo, kto zdawał się o niego troszczyć, to skinienie było ważniejsze, niż był to w stanie wytłumaczyć. Dzięki temu prostemu gestowi, Dwór zyskał kolejnego członka, który będzie mu fanatycznie lojalny.

Widząc, że Neville uspokoił się odrobinę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, Fred zdecydował się spytać:

\- Możesz nam powiedzieć, co się stało?

\- A co powiesz na to: Fred i ja powiemy ci, dlaczego tu jesteśmy, a ty opowiesz nam, co się stało? - zasugerował George, widząc, że Neville czuł się nieco niekomfortowo.

Neville skinął głową i bliźniacy usiedli obok niego na kanapie.

\- Jak wiesz, Fred i ja pochodzimy z dużej rodziny. I dla wszystkich spoglądających na to z zewnątrz, nasi rodzice są idealni. Ale prawda jest taka... Cóż, trochę trudno to wyjaśnić. Ale to tak, jakbyśmy, Fred i ja, nie pasowali do modelu, według którego powinny być zbudowane wszystkie ich dzieci.

\- Nasz ojciec nie jest zbyt często obecny, zawsze będąc w pracy. A kiedy nie pracuje, jest w swojej szopie, bawiąc się mugolskimi przedmiotami, co daje naszej matce wolną rękę. Nie pamiętam dnia, kiedy George i ja nie byliśmy porównywani do naszych braci, zwłaszcza Percy'ego...

\- Nie winimy Billa i Charliego, obaj wyjechali, gdy tylko ukończyli Hogwart i nigdy nie lubili tego, co mówiła matka, ale Percy...

\- Percy wykorzystywał każdą okazję, jaką miał, by powiedzieć George'owi i mnie, że jesteśmy rozczarowaniem, że nasza matka wolałaby, abyśmy byli tacy jak on.

\- A nasza matka, no cóż, nigdy temu nie zaprzeczyła.

\- Dalej mamy Rona i Ginny. Ginny jest dzieckiem, jedyną dziewczynką, mogłaby zabić kogoś na oczach matki, a ona i tak powiedziałaby, że to nie była jej wina. A Ron... Ron wierzy, że ma tyle do udowodnienia, że stał się ignoranckim, oszukującym samego siebie bigotem, który wierzy, że wszystko mu wolno, tylko dlatego, że tego chce.

\- Fred i ja nigdy nie czuliśmy się częścią rodziny, tak samo jak Bill i Charlie. Słyszeliśmy, jak raz o tym rozmawiali, ale byliśmy zbyt mali, by zrozumieć, co mieli na myśli.

\- I w ostatnim roku znaleźliśmy Harry'ego. Znaleźliśmy miejsce, gdzie możemy należeć. Tutaj nikt nie dba, czy ja i George pasujemy do jakiegoś modelu. Tak długo, jak jesteśmy z nimi, akceptują nas takimi, jacy jesteśmy.

Umilkli na chwilę. W trakcie rozmowy Graham wrócił i położył słoik z balsamem obok Neville'a, po czym usiadł przy nim. Widać było, jak bardzo chłopak skupiony był na bliźniakach, bo nawet tego nie zauważył.

\- Zgubiłem pergamin z hasłem potrzebnym do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, to stąd Black je znał. - Neville wyglądał na zawstydzonego, przyznając się do tego i nie wydawał się chcieć mówić nic więcej. Wziął jednak kilka głębokich oddechów i zbierając swoją gryfońską odwagę, kontynuował: - Gryfoni zostali poinstruowani, by nie dawać mi hasła...

\- Nic o tym nie słyszeliśmy - przerwali równocześnie bliźniacy.

\- Nie było was wtedy w pokoju wspólnym. Percy wydał rozkaz jako Prefekt Naczelny, powiedział, że jestem hańbą dla Gryffindoru i że pozostali Gryfoni nie mogą pozwolić, żebym dłużej przynosił wstyd naszemu domowi. Niektórzy uczniowie, zwłaszcza ci z mojego dormitorium, zdecydowali się pokazać mi, co się stanie, jeśli nie będę się zachowywał jak Gryfon i nie przestanę ich zawstydzać. Percy zobaczył, co zrobili i powiedział: _Upewnij się, że dobrze się prezentujesz. Nie sądzisz, że już dość zhańbiłeś Gryffindor?_ I zostawił mnie w klasie, w której znalazł mnie Harry.

\- Przepraszam, ale wasz brat to drań - skomentował Blaise, zwracając się do bliźniaków, kiedy Neville zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

\- Wiemy - odpowiedzieli obaj, wyglądając nadzwyczaj poważnie.

\- Hej, Neville - powiedział, gdy zauważył, że Neville wygląda na niego wystraszonego. - Nie musisz się bać. Jesteś teraz jednym z nas. Jesteś częścią Dworu Harry'ego.

Podnosząc głowę, Neville rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył, że wszyscy się do niego uśmiechali. Odpowiedział uśmiechem. Mógł nie wiedzieć, czym był Dwór, ale był teraz jego częścią i gotów był zrobić wszystko, by być godzien tego, co dał mu Harry.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zbliżał się koniec listopada i Harry był z przyjaciółmi w pokoju treningowym, brakowało jedynie bliźniaków.

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, bliźniacy byli raczej roztargnieni, ale zawsze pojawiali się na treningach. Harry zdecydował, że jeśli nie pojawią się przed końcem dzisiejszego, będzie musiał z nimi porozmawiać. I to nawet nie dlatego, że nie przyszli na trening, ale ich dziwne zachowanie zaczynało go martwić, nie żeby się do tego przyznał.

\- Właśnie tak, Neville!

Okrzyk Theo przyciągnął jego uwagę i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Członkowie Dworu otaczali Neville'a, ucząc go nowego zaklęcia.

Spędzili ostatnie kilka tygodni, ucząc Neville'a, aby znalazł się na ich poziomie. Przez kilka pierwszych dni Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Neville najwyraźniej nie był w stanie rzucić nawet najprostszych zaklęć, zwłaszcza, że wyczuwał magię chłopca i wiedział, że była ona na sporo wyższym poziomie niż u przeciętnego czarodzieja.

Dopiero gdy Neville przyznał się, że babcia zmuszała go, by używał różdżki swojego ojca, problem się wyjaśnił. Nie mogli nic na to teraz poradzić, więc zdecydowali się pomóc mu tak bardzo, jak tylko mogli i upewnić się, by przynajmniej nauczył się teorii.

Uzgodnili, że spotkają się na ulicy Pokątnej podczas przerwy z okazji święta Jul, gdzie kupią mu nową różdżkę. W ten sposób nie będzie musiał o tym mówić swojej babci. Początkowo Neville był temu przeciwny, bał się, co może zrobić jego babcia, ale Harry zdołał go przekonać.

Neville dobrze pasował do ich grupy. Zadziwiające było, jak bardzo się zmienił. Nadal był raczej nieśmiały, ale pracowali nad tym i Harry był przekonany, że pod koniec roku Neville będzie całkiem inną osobą.

Słysząc odgłos otwieranych drzwi, Harry spojrzał za siebie i gdy tylko ujrzał swoje Demony, wiedział, że coś było nie tak.

\- Fred? George? - spytał, spoglądając na nich i sprawiając, że pozostali odwrócili się w ich kierunku.

Bliźniacy usiedli na wolnych krzesłach przed nim i pozostali dołączyli do nich, widząc ich miny.

Bliźniacy położyli na stole kawałek starego, podniszczonego pergaminu i Harry uniósł brew.

\- George i ja znaleźliśmy ten pergamin na naszym pierwszym roku. Jak go znaleźliśmy, nie jest istotne, jeśli chcesz, zawsze możemy powiedzieć ci później.

Niezmiernie rzadko można było zobaczyć tak poważne miny na twarzach Freda i George'a, więc wszyscy słuchali ich uważnie. Harry miał złe przeczucia, ponieważ w oczach bliźniaków wyraźnie widać było furię, więc nie mogło to być nic dobrego, skoro doprowadziło ich to do takiego stanu.

\- Ważne jest, do czego służy ten pergamin - ciągnął George, gdy Fred przerwał. - Jest to mapa.

\- Mapa Hogwartu - dodał Fred.

\- Która pokazuje wszystkich w zamku i na otaczających go ziemiach.

Harry był pewien, że miał taki sam wyraz twarzy jak jego przyjaciele. Jego Demony miały w swoim posiadaniu kopalnię złota. I z pewnością wyjaśniało to także, jak udało im się znaleźć ich w zeszłym roku i jak zdołali poruszać się po zamku, nie będąc przez nikogo przyłapani.

\- Odkąd usłyszeliśmy, że Black zdołał dostać się do zamku, cały czas obserwowaliśmy mapę. Zmieniamy się nawet nocą, najpierw spał jeden z nas, później drugi. Kilka tygodni temu Fred zobaczył na mapie coś, kogoś, kogo nie powinno tu być.

\- Nie powinien w ogóle być żywy, a co dopiero pojawić się na mapie.

\- A trzeba uwzględnić fakt, że mapa nigdy się nie myli.

\- Kto pojawił się na mapie? - spytał Harry spokojnym i kontrolowanym głosem.

\- Peter Pettigrew.

\- Ten czarodziej, którego zabił Black? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Graham.

\- Ten sam czarodziej - potwierdził George.

\- Jak możecie sobie wyobrazić, uznaliśmy to za dziwne, więc wysłaliśmy list do Marcusa, aby sprawdził akta dotyczące rozprawy sądowej Blacka i potwierdził imię. Kto wie, może źle je przeczytaliśmy, nic nie szkodziło sprawdzić, czy mieliśmy rację - wyjaśnił Fred. - Marcus odpowiedział w zeszłym tygodniu. Powiedział, że nie było żadnych akt dotyczących rozprawy Blacka, nie było nawet żadnej wzmianki w rejestrze, że taka rozprawa w ogóle się odbyła.

\- Wsadzili Blacka do Azkabanu bez procesu - wyszeptał Draco.

\- O tym samym pomyśleliśmy.

\- George i ja zaczęliśmy baczniej pilnować kropki, która podpisana była Peter Pettigrew.

\- Nie możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo byliśmy zszokowani, gdy zauważyliśmy, że ta kropka prawie zawsze znajdowała się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru lub w dormitorium chłopców z trzeciej klasy. I zawsze ktoś był w pobliżu, zwykle Ron.

\- Ale udało nam się znaleźć moment, gdy był sam dwa dni temu i podążyliśmy za nim.

\- Próbował opuścić zamek, to był szczur - powiedział im George. - Ale nie byle jaki szczur, to był Parszywek, zwierzak naszego brata.

\- Przez chwilę myśleliśmy, że mapa się myliła. Oszołomiliśmy go i tak, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, wiecie? Zastanawialiśmy się, co powinniśmy zrobić, kiedy nagle przypomnieliśmy sobie kilka zbiegów okoliczności.

\- Tak, na przykład szczur pojawił się na naszym podwórku w dniu śmierci Pettigrewa. Brakowało mu palca, a to właśnie była jedyna rzecz, którą po nim znaleźli. Poza tym, szczury nie żyją dłużej niż dziesięć lat.

\- Animag. To była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła nam na myśl - zakończył ponuro ich wyjaśnienia Fred i Harry zrozumiał dlaczego.

Tylko ktoś, kto był winny, gotów był spędzić dziesięć lat w samotności, kryjąc się pod postacią szczura.

\- Gdzie jest ten szczur - spytał Harry, jego myśli pędziły jak oszalałe.

Fred i George wymienili spojrzenia i wyjęli z plecaka, który ze sobą przynieśli szklany pojemnik, w którym siedział pospolity, gruby, szary szczur.

\- Trzymaliśmy go oszołomionego lub unieruchomionego i zaczarowaliśmy pojemnik tak, by nie dało się go stłuc. Uczyliśmy się zaklęcia, które można rzucić na zwierzę, by sprawdzić, czy jest animagiem, czy nie. Jeśli zaświeci się na zielono, jest to zwierzę, jeśli na czerwono - animag. To dlatego nie powiedzieliśmy nic wcześniej, chcieliśmy mieć możliwość, potwierdzenia naszej teorii - poinformował go Fred.

\- Obudź go i rzuć zaklęcie - rozkazał Harry głosem zimniejszym niż zwykle.

Fred skinął głową i skierował różdżkę na szczura. Harry chciał zobaczyć, jak zachowa się zwierzę, gdy będzie przytomne. Gdy tylko szczur się obudził, rozejrzał się wokół i kiedy zobaczył, że mu się przyglądano, zaczął biegać wkoło szklanego pojemnika, próbując się wydostać. Fred jednak dobrze wycelował i trafił go zaklęciem. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech i zdawało się, że minęła wieczność, choć w rzeczywistości było to zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim szczur zaczął świecić się na czerwono.

Harry ukląkł na podłodze, tak by móc się znaleźć na wysokości szczura, który zamarł teraz całkowicie w swojej klatce i spoglądał na Harry'ego z czymś, co wyglądało na panikę, choć nie miał pewności, ciężko było ocenić emocje szczura.

\- No, no, no, co my tutaj mamy? - spytał Harry głosem pełnym złośliwej radości. - Witaj, Peter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Co zrobiłeś ze szczurem? - spytał kolejnego dnia rano Blaise.

\- Jest w bezpiecznym miejscu - odpowiedział Harry z szatańskim uśmiechem. - Nadal zastanawiam się, do czego najbardziej się przyda.

Żaden z jego przyjaciół nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, doskonale wiedzieli, jak Harry zamierzał się zająć szczurem. Wystarczająco często słyszeli od niego, że nie miał na kim przetestować kilku klątw, które go zainteresowały.

Potrząsnęli głowami i opuścili pokój wspólny. Był weekend i większość uczniów nadal spała. Oni sami byli już na nogach tylko dlatego, że chcieli zrobić sobie poranny trening.

Był to więc czysty przypadek, że tego dnia wybrali inną drogę do swojego pokoju treningowego i że byli tak wcześnie na nogach, i czystym przypadkiem przechodzili akurat koło tej konkretnej skrytki na miotły.

\- Zamknijcie się - rozkazał Harry, próbując lepiej usłyszeć dźwięk, który wiedział, że usłyszał wcześniej.

Pozostała piątka natychmiast ucichła, spoglądając na Harry'ego z ciekawością. Draco już miał zapytać, co było nie tak, kiedy wszyscy usłyszeli ten dźwięk.

Dochodził zza zamkniętych drzwi po prawej stronie Harry'ego i chłopak słyszał go wystarczająco często, by wiedzieć, że ktoś płakał.

Pomyślał przez chwilę o zignorowaniu tego. W końcu była mała szansa, by miało to z nim coś wspólnego, ale przypomniał sobie Neville'a i zmienił zdanie. Może uda mu się jakoś to wykorzystać.

Dając swoim przyjaciołom znak, by się zatrzymali, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Była to skrytka na miotły, przepełniona jakimiś rupieciami i czymś co, jak podejrzewał, było sprzętem do czyszczenia. Na podłodze zaś siedział dziewczynka. Naga dziewczynka.

Mózg Harry'ego potrzebował kilku sekund, by dotarło do niego, co zobaczył, ale gdy tylko tak się stało, zaczął analizować sytuację.

Dziewczynka miała na ciele kilka zadrapań, ale poza tym wyglądała dobrze i Harry podziękował Merlinowi, że nie była bardziej skrzywdzona lub, co gorsza, zgwałcona. Nieważne, jak bardzo był sadystyczny, było kilka rzeczy, których nie tolerował i gwałt był jedną z nich, zwłaszcza że dziewczynka nie wyglądała, jakby miała więcej niż jedenaście, góra dwanaście lat.

\- Hej - powiedział delikatnym i ciepłym tonem, nie chcąc jej wystraszyć.

Dziewczynka o jasnych, niemalże srebrnych, długich włosach, które otaczały jej przypominającą lalkę twarz, z wielkimi, niebieskimi, pełnymi łez oczami, spojrzała na niego. Nie próbowała się zasłonić, ani się nie odezwała.

\- Jestem Harry, a ty jak masz na imię?

\- Luna - odpowiedziała po kilku długich sekundach dziewczynka, słodkim i rozmarzonym głosem.

\- Cześć, Luno. Nie jest ci zimno?

Luna pokiwała głową. Był to niewielki, prawie niezauważalny ruch, ale Harry'emu to wystarczyło i uśmiechnął się. Przynajmniej dziewczynka reagowała. Nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, zdjął swój płaszcz i owinął go wokół Luny.

\- Luna, chciałbym, abyś z nami poszła, żebyśmy mogli wyleczyć te zadrapania i dać ci jakieś ubranie. W porządku?

Oczy Luny odnalazły jego i Harry poczuł się, jakby patrzyła wprost na jego duszę, ale mimo to nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Zdawało się, że minęły wieki, zanim Luna najwyraźniej uznała to, co zobaczyła, za satysfakcjonujące, ponieważ skinęła i wstała, trzymając płaszcz blisko ciała.

\- Draco, idź po pozostałych troje. Gdy tylko się pojawią, zabierz ich do mojego pokoju - poinstruował Harry, obejmując Lunę w pasie ramieniem i przyciągając ją blisko. Nie wiedział, czy nie wpadną na kogoś po drodze, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał mieć Lunę blisko siebie. Zaczął iść w stronę pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Pozostali, widząc, co zamierzał Harry, otoczyli ich, tworząc barierę, która odgradzała Lunę od spojrzeń innych ludzi.

Szczęśliwie, nie spotkali nikogo i pokój wspólny także był pusty, co nie było specjalnie zaskakujące. Było niewiele po wpół do siódmej w sobotni poranek, nic więc dziwnego, że uczniowie nadal spali lub przynajmniej byli jeszcze w swoich dormitoriach.

Harry dał Lunie pozwolenie na wejście do jego pokoju, po czym posadził ją na swoim łóżku, podczas gdy inni usadowili się na kanapach ustawionych w pobliżu okien, gdzie Harry stworzył mały salon.

\- Luna, Adrian wyleczy te wszystkie zadrapania, dobrze? Możesz mu zaufać.

Ponownie poczuł się, jakby Luna zaglądała w jego duszę.

\- Ufam ci, Harry Potterze - powiedziała w końcu tym samym rozmarzonym tonem.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przywołał Adriana i widząc, że Luna nie miała nic przeciwko drugiemu chłopakowi, odsunął się nieco.

\- Dobby - zawołał, nie podnosząc głosu, niemalże szepcąc.

Niemal natychmiast pojawił się skrzat domowy. Należał on wprawdzie do Malfoyów, ale był fanatycznie lojalny Harry'emu. Lucjusz powiedział nawet, że zastanawiał się, czy nie dać go Harry'emu w prezencie urodzinowym, skoro skrzat i tak już był wobec niego lojalny, ale Harry odmówił, mówiąc, że nie miał domu, w którym elf mógłby pracować. Stwierdził jednak, że gdy tylko będzie miał własny kąt i jeśli oferta nadal będzie wtedy aktualna, wtedy ją zaakceptuje. Nie powstrzymało to jednak Dobby'ego przed spełnianiem każdego jego życzenia, nawet jeśli Harry nie był jego Panem.

\- Paniczu Harry Potterze, proszę pana, co Dobby może zrobić dla Panicza? - I nie powstrzymało go to także przed nazywaniem go Paniczem.

\- Dobby, potrzebuję cię, żebyś kupił trochę ubrań dla Luny, masz moje pozwolenie, by zabrać pieniądze z mojej skrytki. Kup wszystko, co uznasz za konieczne i przynieś Lunie.

\- Tak, Paniczu. - I z cichym trzaskiem zniknął.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić. Moje ubrania w końcu gdzieś się pojawią.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył przyglądającą się mu Lunę. Jej wielkie, niebieskie oczy były nieobecne, jak gdyby tak naprawdę była gdzieś indziej.

\- Wiem, że nie musiałem. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ chciałem. Może weźmiesz gorącą kąpiel, żebyś mogła nieco się zagrzać?

\- Dobrze, Harry Potterze, pójdę. Możesz porozmawiać ze swoim Dworem.

Próbując nie pokazać, jak bardzo zszokowała go ta odpowiedź, Harry wskazał jej drogę do łazienki i gdzie można znaleźć ręczniki oraz pozostałe rzeczy. Gdy skończył, poszedł usiąść ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Minutę później pojawił się Draco, z za nim Fred, George i Neville.

\- Hej, co się dzieje? Draco nie powiedział - spytał Fred, siadając na wolnym miejscu.

Harry opowiedział im, co się stało. Fred i George wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Czy to blondynka, mała, z dużymi, niebieskimi oczami i wygląda na rozmarzoną, jakby nie do końca była obecna? - spytał Fred. Gdy Harry skinął potakująco, George kontynuował.

\- To Luna Lovegood. Mieszka blisko nas, jej ojciec jest właścicielem _Żonglera_. Większość ludzi nazywa ją Pomyluną, bo jest trochę dziwna.

\- Uczniowie zawsze ją wyśmiewali, podejrzewam, że przeistoczyło się to w znęcanie - dodał Fred.

\- Cieszę się, że nie została zgwałcona - przyznał się Graham. Jego spojrzenie było udręczone i pozostali spojrzeli na niego ze współczuciem. Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale Graham miał młodszą siostrę. Gdy był na drugim roku, jego rodzice udali się do mugolskiego Londynu w interesach, zabierając ze sobą dziewczynkę. Rozdzielili się i rodzice stracili ją z oczu w tłumie. Została znaleziona kilka godzin później, zamordowana i brutalnie zgwałcona. Miała tylko dziewięć lat. Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, kto to zrobił, nie wiedzieli nawet, czy było to mugol, czy czarodziej, choć aurorzy wierzyli, że musiał to być czarodziej, ponieważ na miejscu zdarzenia były ślady przypadkowej magii. Uważali więc, że musiał być to czarodziej, ponieważ nie sądzili, by mugol dokonać czegoś takiego, gdy uaktywniła się magia dziewczynki. Wybiła ona dziurę w ceglanej ścianie, a wokół były ślady po ogniu, wskazujące na to, że coś się paliło. Byli przekonani, że mugol nie byłby w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Ich najlepsza teoria głosiła, że ktoś przechwycił ją w tłumie i był to ktoś, kto albo żywił urazę wobec rodziny, albo po prostu uznał ją za łatwą zdobycz. Harry był pewien, że ta sytuacja przywołała wszystkie złe wspomnienia.

\- Jeśli to by się stało, to do końca dnia ktoś straciłby w zamku życie - powiedział Harry, przyprawiając niejednego z nich o dreszcz. Te oczy obiecywały długą i bolesną śmierć.

Neville był jedynym, który nigdy nie widział Harry'ego od tej strony. Wiedział, że ta część Harry'ego istniała, bo inni członkowie opowiedzieli mu o kilku sytuacjach, które miały miejsce, zanim dołączył do Dworu.

Początkowo nie wiedział, jak zareaguje, jeśli... Nie, nie jeśli, _kiedy_ ujrzy tę mroczniejszą stronę Harry'ago, ale przynajmniej teraz wiedział, dlaczego pozostali używali tego pełnego podziwu tonu, gdy mówili o pewnych sytuacjach. Magia Harry'ego była uzależniająca i za każdym razem, gdy zdejmował on maskę, za każdym razem, gdy pokazywał tę mroczniejszą stronę swojej osobowości, jego magia wylewała się wręcz z jego ciała, pozwalając im wygrzewać się w jej blasku.

Nigdy w życiu nie przyszło mu do głowy, że będzie miał do czynienia z kimś takim jak Harry, a jednak był teraz tutaj, należąc do grupy, której większość członków była w jakiś sposób związana z ludźmi, którzy torturami doprowadzili jego rodziców do szaleństwa. Draco był nawet ich siostrzeńcem. Nie po raz pierwszy zapytał sam siebie, co jego rodzice powiedzieliby o tej sytuacji. Zastanawiał się, co przyniesie przyszłość, skoro był otoczony przez ludzi, którzy byli tak wyraźnie Mrocznii zdawał sobie sprawę, że mieli oni na niego wpływ. Zaledwie miesiąc temu spanikowałby, słysząc kogoś rozmawiającego z taką łatwością i tak rzeczowym tonem o zamordowaniu kogoś. Teraz jednak przemknęła mu jedynie przez głowę myśl, że miał nadzieję, że Harry przedłuży jego śmierć, jak to tylko możliwe i uczyni ją jak najbardziej bolesną. Czy to czyniło z niego Mrocznego Czarodzieja? Czy czyniło go to złym? Naprawdę nie wiedział i coś mówiło mu, że powinno bardziej go to niepokoić. Ale inna cząstka jego umysłu, i ta była większa, przypominała mu, jak traktowała go Janość i jeśli miał wybierać, to cóż, powiedzmy, że nie było nawet nad czym się zastanawiać, zawsze wybrałby Dwór. Zaakceptowali go takim, jakim był i gdyby Luna została zgwałcona i powiedziałby im, że chciał aby odpowiedzialna za to osoba cierpiała, z pewnością by go nie oceniali. Wiedział, że traktowaliby go tak samo, jak zawsze i, na Morganę, miał pewność, że nauczyli by go nawet kilku klątw pozwalających zadać komuś ból.

Zabawne było, że ta myśl w jakiś dziwny sposób dodawała mu otuchy. Dziwnie było być bezwarunkowo akceptowanym, nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś takiego, ale to właśnie oferował mu Harry i jego Dwór. Mógł przynajmniej odwdzięczyć się im tym samym i zaakceptować ich takimi, jakimi byli, bezwarunkowo, razem z ich sadystycznymi zapędami. I wiedza, że ufali mu na tyle, by podzielić się z nim tą stroną swoich osobowości dodawała mu, jak już powiedział, otuchy.

Drzwi do łazienki otwarły się i wyrwało go to z zamyślenia. Przyciągnęło to także uwagę pozostałych.

\- Luna, mam nadzieję, że podobają ci się ubrania - powiedział Harry, wskazując jej, by usiadł w fotelu.

\- O, tak - odpowiedział Luna, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi, sprawiając, że spód jej sukienki zawirował. - Jest naprawdę śliczna. - I miała rację, sukienka rzeczywiście była całkiem ładna. Była srebrna, a materiał, z którego była uszyta, sprawiał, że wyglądała jakby spływała po niej, a całość dopełniał niebieski pasek. Harry nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale uznał, że sukienka sprawiała, że jeszcze bardziej przypominała lalkę.

Gdy Luna już usiadła, Harry zadał pytanie, nad którym wszyscy się zastanawiali.

\- Kto ci to zrobił?

\- Myślą, że jestem dziwna. Czasem dziewczyny potrafią być bardziej okrutne niż chłopcy - odpowiedziała, choć nie była to satysfakcjonująca go odpowiedź, było to jednak lepsze niż nic. Przynajmniej teraz wiedział, że była to sprawka dziewcząt z Ravenclawu, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tylko z tego domu.

\- Będziesz jadła śniadanie z nami, przy stole Ślizgonów - poinformował ją Harry.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Czy zamierzasz je skrzywdzić? - spytała tym swoim rozmarzonym głosem.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze. To zależy od ich reakcji po dzisiejszym dniu.

\- Hmm, dobrze - odparła, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem.

\- Chcę, abyś powiedziała mi, jeśli coś zrobią, nieważne co to będzie.

\- Oczywiście, zrobię to - odpowiedziała Luna, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. - Nie byłabym zbyt dobrym sługą, gdybym nie spełniała twoich rozkazów - dodała, po czym zaczęła nucić pod nosem.

Harry wymienił z resztą spojrzenia, wydawali się tak samo zagubieni jak i on. No dobrze, dziewczynka rzeczywiście była dosyć dziwna, ale kim on był, by ją za to oceniać? Z tego co widział, to oni wszyscy odbiegali sporo od normy. A zresztą, kto chciałby być normalny? Będzie idealnie do nich pasować.

Śmiejąc się, Harry wstał i pozostali natychmiast zrobili to samo, po czym podał Lunie rękę, by pomóc jej się podnieść.

\- Dobrze więc, mały Kruku, witamy we Dworze - powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.


	11. Przegrany, jeśli

**Od tłumaczki:**

Wiem, zajęło mi to trochę dłużej, niż się spodziewałam. Ze wstydem muszę przyznać, że przez trzy tygodnie nawet nie otwarłam pliku z niedokończonym tłumaczeniem tego rozdziału. Ale w końcu zabrałam się do roboty i oddaję na wasze ręce prawie 19500 słów!

Kiedy będzie kolejny rozdział? Nie mam pojęcia. Zapowiada się pracowity miesiąc, a ja nawet nie zaczęłam tłumaczyć kolejnej części. Możliwe, że więcej czasu znajdę dopiero w czasie przerwy świątecznej.

Zwróciliście uwagę, że mam problem z używaniem polskich tłumaczeń nazw własnych (Zgredek, boginy, spolszczone imiona). Wynika to z tego, że ostatni raz czytałam chyba _Harry'ego Pottera_ w polskiej wersji, gdy wydano szóstą część. Siódmą przeczytałam już w oryginale, nie mogąc się doczekać tłumaczenia, a później były to fanficki, głównie w języku angielskim, do oryginalnej serii jakoś nigdy nie miałam chęci wrócić. Dlatego też nie pamiętam zwykle, czy dana nazwa była w polskiej wersji zastąpiona czymś innym i często używam nazw, które pojawiały się w oryginale. Nie wynika to z mojej niechęci do używania polskich odpowiedników, po prostu nie zdaję sobie nawet sprawy, że takowy istnieje. Żeby temu zaradzić powinnam przeczytać całą serię po polsku, a na to brak mi czasu i chęci. Będę starała trzymać się nazewnictwa z polskiej wersji, ale jak mówiłam, zwykle nie pamiętam nawet, że jest jakaś różnica, dopóki nie przypomną mi o tym Wasze komentarze. Proszę więc o wyrozumiałość.

 **Od autorki (dla anglojęzycznych czytelników):**

Kilku osobom nie spodobało się, że Luna i Neville są częścią Dworu, powiedzieli oni, że nie ma to sensu, że nie udowodnili oni Harry'emu swojej wartości, nie powinien więc ich zaakceptować. Cóż, nie zgadzam się z tym. Może zapomnieliście, ale Draco i Blaise także nie zrobili nic, by dowieść swojej wartości, zanim dołączyli do Dworu. Harry niespecjalnie nawet lubił Draco. Pozostali zaś zaakceptowali ich tak łatwo, ponieważ Harry ich przyprowadził, to jest tak proste. Harry sprawił, że zmienili oni swoje przekonania na temat czystości krwi, namówienie ich, by zaakceptowali Neville'a i Lunę, to była dla niego bułka z masłem. Poza tym oni wielbią Harry'ego, mógłby im powiedzieć, że niebo jest zielone, a trawa jest niebieska, a oni i tak by mu uwierzyli. No dobrze, prawdopodobnie nie, ale wiecie, co mam na myśli.

.

.

.

 **Rozdział 11 - Przegrany, jeśli coś zrobi i przegrany, jeśli nie zrobi nic**

Była ostatnia sobota przed wyjazdem uczniów do domów i równocześnie ostatnia wycieczka do Hogsmead w tym semestrze. Harry szedł z przyjaciółmi w kierunku bramy, gdy zderzył się z nim mały, jasnowłosy pocisk.

\- Luna - mruknął z lekkim uśmiechem.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od tego poranka, kiedy to znaleźli Lunę i już mogli zobaczyć zachodzącą w niej zmianę. Nadal była nieco rozmarzona, ale wyglądała na zdecydowanie szczęśliwszą.

Harry doskonale pamiętał reakcję kilku dziewcząt z Ravenclawu, gdy Luna usiadła z nimi. Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali byli zaskoczeni, można nawet powiedzieć, że zamarli ze zdumienia. Jednak jedynie te dziewczyny wyglądały głównie na rozzłoszczone. Tego samego dnia dowiodły one, że jeśli ktoś był w Ravenclawie, nie oznaczało to jeszcze, że był mądry.

Gdy tylko Luna opuściła Wielką Salę i ich towarzystwo, dziewczyny poszły za nią, co nie pozostało niezauważone przez żadnego z nich. Ruszyli, rzecz jasna, za nimi i dotarli akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak jedna z dziewczyn pchnęła Lunę na ścianę.

Dziewczęta zamarły, gdy tylko ich ujrzały i próbowały przekonać ich, że tylko żartowały i że martwiły się o Lunę. Oczywiście, Harry im nie uwierzył, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać i podziękował im, że opiekują się Luną. Przekonane, że się im upiekło, dziewczyny odeszły i gdy tylko odwróciły się od nich plecami, Harry je przeklął.

Była to klątwa, której nie dało się wykryć i była prawie niewidoczna, gdy ją rzucano, za co był wdzięczny, ponieważ ułatwiało to bardzo przeklęcie ich bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Klątwa zacznie działać, gdy będą myśleć lub mówić negatywnie o Lunie, albo gdy będą myśleć lub rozmawiać o skrzywdzeniu jej. Zacznie też działać dopiero trzy godziny od chwili, gdy ją rzucono, więc biorąc pod uwagę, że nie zamierzał być w pobliżu, gdy to się stanie, nie dało się właściwie za nic go obwinić.

Sama klątwa nie należała do najgorszych, jakie znał, ale była jedną z najbezpieczniejszych, które mógł użyć w szkole. Za każdym razem, gdy będą myśleć lub mówić źle o Lunie, zaczną odczuwać ból. Początkowo nie będzie to nic złego, zaledwie jak ukłucie igłą, jednak im więcej będą myśleć i rozmawiać o Lunie, tym gorszy stanie się ból. Na początku wzrośnie liczba ukłuć, aż poczują się, jakby ktoś kłuł je po całym ciele gorącymi igłami. Według informacji zawartych w książce, możliwe było, by osoba poddana działaniu tej klątwy oszalała lub nawet zmarła z powodu bólu, ale Harry nie liczył na to specjalnie. W końcu były to Krukonki, podejrzewał, że w końcu odkryją, co powoduje ból i przestaną to robić.

Omawiane dziewczęta nie wydawały się jednak być zbyt inteligentne, ponieważ zaraz przed obiadem dwie z pięciu, które przeklął, zaczęły krzyczeć z bólu i musiały zostać zabrane do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Miał nadzieję, że minie więcej czasu, zanim ktoś odkryje klątwę. Zabawnie byłoby przyglądać się, ile czasu zajęłoby im zrozumienie, co się dzieje.

\- Powinieneś wypatrywać Ponuraka. - Głos Luny przywołał go do teraźniejszości i Harry spojrzał na nią, zaciekawiony.

\- Ponuraka?

Pokiwała głową, wyglądając przez chwilę bardzo poważnie, choć zaraz znów przybrała swój zwykły, rozmarzony wyraz twarzy, puszczając go i odchodząc w swoją stronę, gdziekolwiek wcześniej zmierzała, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Luna mówiła czasem rzeczy, które nie miały żadnego sensu. ale w taki czy inny sposób okazywały się w końcu istotne. Przez kilka dni myślał, że była jasnowidzem, ale gdy w końcu pokonała go jego własna ciekawość i zapytał ją o to, dziewczynka zaprzeczyła.

Powiedziała, że nie była jasnowidzem, a przynajmniej nie w powszechnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Nie wygłaszała przepowiedni, nie miała proroczych snów ani wizji, nie mogła nawet przepowiadać przyszłości. Czasami jednak po prostu _wiedziała_ pewne rzeczy. Nie wiedziała jak, nie znała też znaczenia, jakie coś mogło mieć lub nie. Przez większość czasu to, co wiedziała, nie miało dla niej sensu, ale przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że wiedziała pewne rzeczy. I czasami, bardzo rzadko, wiedziała, że to, co _wiedziała_ , było ważniejsze, niż się wydawało, i wtedy starała się powiedzieć o tym innym, tak jak teraz.

 _Powinieneś wypatrywać Ponuraka_ nie miało wiele sensu, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie zamierzał posłuchać Luny.

Opuścili Hogwart i spacerowali po Hogsmead. Większość uczniów z trzeciej klasy i starszych kupowała w ostatniej chwili prezenty. Nie chcąc przebywać w takim tłumie, zdecydowali się odwiedzić bar pod Trzema Miotłami, mając nadzieję, że tłum z czasem się przerzedzi.

Harry zamierzał właśnie wejść do środka, gdy zatrzymał go Adrian. Spoglądając na niego, Harry uniósł brew.

\- Może się mylę - zaczął Adrian, wyglądając nieco zaskoczonego - ale czy on nie wygląda jak Ponurak? - Wskazywał na psa, który częściowo schowany był za kilkoma krzakami niedaleko pubu. Nie mieli problemów z zauważeniem go tylko dlatego, że jego ciemne futro stanowiło dość ostry kontrast z leżącym wokół śniegiem.

\- Hmm, rzeczywiście go przypomina - odparł Harry, ruszając w jego kierunku.

\- Co robisz? - spytał Graham, przyglądając mu się z niedowierzaniem.

\- A jak to wygląda? - odpowiedział, nadal idąc w kierunku psa.

Sekundę później usłyszał, jak kilkoro z nich przeklęło i ich kroki zabrzmiały za nim. Uśmiechnął się lekko, czasem jego Dwór był niezwykle przewidywalny.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Marzł, choć niestety nie było to dla niego nic nowego. Poza tym, zawsze lepiej było wyjść poszukać jedzenia, kiedy nie sypał śnieg. Nie oczekiwał jednak, że w Hogsmead będzie tak wielu ludzi i chwilę lub dwie zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, że musiała to być weekendowa wycieczka dla uczniów Hogwartu. Nie żeby dziwił go fakt, że stracił poczucie czasu, w końcu nie było potrzeby znać upływu dni i tygodni, gdy jedynym towarzystwem człowieka byli dementorzy.

Słysząc zbliżające się kroki, przygotował się do ucieczki, ale zanim mógł podążyć za swoim instynktem, zapach, który był wyryty w jego pamięci, nawiedził jego zmysły. W jego umyśle pozostała tylko jedna myśl: _Harry._ Całkowicie ignorując instynkt, odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego dobiegały kroki i wiedział, że gdyby był człowiekiem, gapiłby się teraz.

Harry, jego szczeniak, był taki duży, taki piękny.

\- Cześć, kolego.

Podczas gdy zgubiony był we własnych myślach, Harry podszedł do niego i przykucnął przed nim, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń tak, by mógł ją powąchać.

Nie potrafiąc przeciwstawić się pragnieniu przebywania blisko swojego szczeniaka, podszedł bliżej i polizał go po ręce.

\- Dobry piesek. Nie jest ci zimno? - spytał go słodkim, ciepłym głosem Harry. Brzmiał on piękniej niż cokolwiek, co w życiu słyszał, choć musiał przyznać, że jego osąd mógł być nieobiektywny.

Zaszczekał i pomachał ogonem. Oczywiście, że było mu zimno, ale gdyby tylko mógł zostać przy Harrym, zniósłby nawet śnieżycę.

\- Harry, nie sądzę, że jest to jeden z twoich najlepszych pomysłów - odezwał się stojący za Harrym chłopiec, sprawiając, że niemal wyskoczył ze skóry.

Tak bardzo skupił się na Harrym, że nie zauważył nawet pięciu innych chłopców. Gdy jednak spojrzał na tego, który się odezwał, niemal poczuł, jak stanęło mu serce. Mógłby przysiąc, że był to Nott. Gdyby nie wiedział, że Nott nadal był w celi naprzeciwko jego własnej, byłby przekonany, że to on był stojącym za Harrym chłopcem. Logicznie myśląc, wiedział, że musiał to być jego syn, ale czasem jego logika potrzebowała kilku minut, by ujawnić swoją obecność.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim - powiedział mu Harry, głaszcząc go po łbie. - Chcesz pójść ze mną? Dostaniesz jeść i będzie tam o wiele cieplej.

Zaszczekał ponownie i pomachał ogonem. Wiedział, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł, ale zawsze mógł odejść, gdy już coś zje i przynajmniej kilka godzin będzie mógł spędzić w cieple.

\- Harry, nie możesz trzymać psów w zamku - odezwał się syn Notta, nieco zirytowanym tonem. Tak samo jak Moony, gdy on i James robili coś głupiego.

\- A kto mnie powstrzyma? - spytał Harry, śmiejąc się. Kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się. - No właśnie. Chodź, piesku.

Machając ogonem i całkowicie ignorując głos w swojej głowie, który mówił mu, że był to okropny pomysł, podążył za Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi do zamku.

Przez całą drogę żaden z chłopców się nie odezwał i wszyscy wyglądali na nienaturalnie czujnych. Chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, że na wolności był podobno masowy morderca. Był tak zajęty własnymi myślami, że nie zauważył nawet, że weszli już do zamku i dotarło to do niego dopiero, gdy ruszyli w kierunku lochów. Co oni, do diabła, robili w lochach? Kiedy zatrzymali się przed kawałkiem ściany, zaczął sądzić, że byli nawet bardziej szaleni od niego samego, ale gdy Harry powiedział z uśmiechem: "pierwsza generacja" i ściana się poruszyła, wiedział już, gdzie się znajdowali.

Co jego szczeniak robił w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu?

Dopiero gdy zobaczył drzwi z napisem głoszącym: _Harry Potter_ , jego umysł przetworzył to, co już wcześniej wiedział. Harry, jego szczeniak, był Ślizgonem.

Był tym raczej zaskoczony, choć tak naprawdę najbardziej zdumiewał go fakt, że był jedynie zaskoczony, bez żadnych innych negatywnych emocji, które zwykle kojarzył ze Slytherinem. _Cóż, wystarczy spojrzeć, do czego doprowadziło_ _cię_ _bycie_ _Gryfonem_ _...,_ odezwał się z goryczą głos w jego głowie i musiał powstrzymać warknięcie. Może nie było to wcale dziwne, że jego zwykłe emocje były nieobecne. Miał nadzieję, że Slytherin zrobi dla Harry'ego to, czego Gryffindor nie uczynił dla Jamesa, Lily i niego samego. Przynajmniej w Slytherinie był on z dala od szczura i było to coś, co przynosiło mu dużą ulgę.

\- Chodź tu, piesku - zawołał go Harry i spojrzał na chłopca, który siedział obok dużego okna, otoczony przez pięciu kolegów. Dopiero teraz zobaczył pokój Harry'ego i pewien był, że gdyby był człowiekiem, wytrzeszczyłby oczy. W Gryffindorze nie mieli takich pokoi. Ściany były w kolorze jasnej zieleni, co rozjaśniało pokój, a do tego pojawiało się trochę wzorów wykonanych cienką, szarą linią. Podłoga była z czarnego kamienia, choć leżało na niej parę puchatych dywanów w kilku odcieniach zieleni, które wyglądały na całkiem wygodne. Przy ścianie koło okna znajdowało się coś, co przypominało mały salon, z miękkimi, szarymi kanapami i fotelami. Była też przestrzeń, która wydawała się być przeznaczona do nauki, a ściana naprzeciwko łóżka i drzwi zapełniona była półkami, na których leżało więcej książek, niż on sam kiedykolwiek w życiu posiadał, przy czym było tam także wiele innych rzeczy, takich jak pióra, kałamarze, fiolki na eliksiry i tym podobne. A naprzeciw tego wszystkiego znajdowało się duże biurko, na którym leżało kilka kawałków pergaminu, które, jak podejrzewał, stanowiły zadania domowe Harry'ego. Widząc drzwi prowadzące do prywatnej łazienki, potrząsnął głową, co wyglądało raczej zabawnie, gdy znajdował się pod postacią zwierzęcia. Gdyby wiedział, że w Slytherinie mieli takie pokoje, nie starałby się tak bardzo przekonać Tiarę Przydziału, by nie wysyłała go do Slytherinu. - Siad - powiedział mu Harry, gdy stanął przed nim.

Harry pogłaskał go, gdy usiadł. Było to coś, do czego mógłby się przyzwyczaić.

\- Graham, masz psa, prawda? - spytał Harry, spoglądając na jednego ze starszych chłopców, który wylegiwał się na kanapie i wyglądał, jakby niemalże już drzemał.

\- Tak, należał do mojej siostry. Moi rodzice nie przepadają za psami, ale po tym, co się stało, nie byliśmy w stanie go odesłać. Kochała tę wielką kulę futra.

Harry skinął głową, a jego oczy zyskały cieplejszy wyraz.

\- Znasz jakieś zaklęcia, których używa się w opiece nad psem?

\- Znam te podstawowe, ale jeśli chcesz czegoś konkretnego, będę musiał poszukać.

\- Zajmij się naszym przyjacielem.

Zanim był w stanie zareagować, został unieruchomiony i nie mógł nic zrobić, gdy zobaczył lecące w jego kierunku zaklęcia. Był na granicy ataku paniki, zajęło mu więc z minutę zrozumienie, że zaklęcia te nie skrzywdziły go w żaden sposób. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego futro było teraz lśniące i czyste, zniknęły też pchły, które zamieniały jego życie w piekło. Chwilę później poczuł, że znów może się ruszać i otrząsnął się, od lat jego sierść nie poruszała się tak swobodnie.

\- O wiele lepiej. Teraz musimy jeszcze cię nazwać - skomentował Harry z roztargnieniem. - Co myślisz o...

Nigdy nie dowiedział się, co zamierzał powiedzieć Harry, ponieważ właśnie w tej chwili drzwi do pokoju zostały raczej gwałtownie otwarte, sprawiając, że większość z nich, w tym także on, spojrzała zaskoczona w ich stronę.

Przez kilka sekund myślał, że widzi podwójnie, jednak jego mózg szybko przeanalizował fakt, że miał przed sobą parę bliźniaków. Weszli oni do pokoju, za nimi zaś podążył jeszcze jeden chłopak i dziewczynka.

Bliźniacy zignorowali wszystkich w pokoju i natychmiast podeszli do Harry'ego, podając mu coś.

Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że nikt spośród pozostałych osób nie wydawał się zaniepokojony obecnością nowo przybyłych, zdecydował się po prostu poczekać i zobaczyć, co się stanie.

Wtedy właśnie usłyszał śmiech, który sprawił, że po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz i szukając jego źródła, zobaczył, że bliźniacy stali za Harrym, jeden po jego lewej stronie, drugi po prawej, a ich spojrzenia skierowane były na niego.

\- Proszę, proszę - powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego. - Witam, panie Black.

Gdy tylko Harry wypowiedział jego imię, wiedział, że ma przerąbane. Osiem skierowanych natychmiast w jego stronę różdżek także stanowiło oczywistą podpowiedź.

Jedynie Harry i dziewczynka nie celowali w niego różdżką. Dziewczynka spoglądała na ścianę za łóżkiem Harry'ego, przechylając lekko głowę na bok i nucąc. Nie wydawało się, by była w pełni obecna, a Harry wydawał doskonale się bawić.

Podejrzewał, że nie było potrzeby ukrywać się pod swoją zwierzęcą postacią. Sekundę później w miejscu psa znalazł się wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, o czarnych włosach i szaroniebieskich oczach.

\- Witaj, Harry - powiedział głosem zachrypniętym od długiego nieużywania.

Stojący przed nim mężczyzna, wyglądał o wiele czyściej, niż się spodziewał, ale podejrzewał, że było tak głównie dzięki zaklęciom, które rzucił Graham. I tak jednak mężczyzna wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż na zdjęciu z _Proroka Codziennego_.

\- Wydajesz się całkiem spokojny, jak na kogoś, kto podobno uciekł z Azkabanu, aby mnie zabić - odezwał się Harry.

\- To nie ciebie chcę zabić - warknął Black głosem, który przypominał bardziej warkot psa niż człowieka.

\- Och? - spytał ciekawie Harry.

\- To długa historia. - Black nie wyglądał, jakby chciał kontynuować i Harry roześmiał się, zapowiadało się ciekawe popołudnie.

\- Niech się pan rozejrzy wokół, panie Black. Nie pozwolą panu ujść z życiem, jeśli będą myśleć, że stanowi pan dla mnie zagrożenie. Prawdę mówiąc, żyje pan wciąż tylko dlatego, że ja tego chcę. Im dłużej więc będzie pan mnie zabawiał, tym dłużej będzie pan żywy.

Syriusz chciałby myśleć, że Harry kłamał, ale spoglądając w te oczy, ciężko było mu nie uwierzyć. Nie wiedział, co bardziej go zaskoczyło, czy był to fakt, że Harry najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko odebraniu mu życia, czy to, że jego przyjaciele byli gotowi dla niego zabić. Naprawę nie wiedział, co powinien w tej sytuacji czuć, ale pewien był jednej rzeczy: nie mógł zginąć, gdy szczur był tak blisko Harry'ego.

\- W porządku - powiedział, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo czuł się pokonany. Nie żeby nie chciał opowiedzieć prawdy swojemu szczeniakowi, ale bał się, jak Harry zareaguje, gdy dowie się, co zrobił, że to z jego winy nie żyli jego rodzice.

\- Dobrze więc - odparł z uśmiechem Harry. - Usiądź, proszę, i napij się herbaty. Chłopcy.

Rzucając mu ostatnie wrogie spojrzenie, chłopcy opuścili różdżki, choć zauważył, że nie odłożyli ich i nadal byli w pełnej gotowości, otaczając Harry'ego. Teraz gdy miał okazję naprawdę się im przyjrzeć, oczywiste stało się, jaki wizerunek prezentował Harry. Wyglądał niczym lord, piękny i zabójczy, niczym istota, która nie mogła być zwykłym śmiertelnikiem i która za honor, którym było przebywanie w jej obecności, wymagała wierności i posłuszeństwa, a oni, zwykli śmiertelnicy, byli bardziej niż szczęśliwi mogąc podarować mu to i wiele więcej. Cóż, przynajmniej to jego matka zawsze mówiła mu o Voldemorcie i wolał nie zastanawiać się, czemu ten opis skojarzył mu się z Harrym.

Powoli usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko Harry'ego, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na wrogie spojrzenia pozostałych.

\- Podejrzewam, że to wszystko zaczęło się, gdy przybyłem do Hogwartu w pierwszej klasie. Nie dogadywałem się ze swoją rodziną i byłem szczęśliwy, mogąc zostawić ten etap swojego życia za sobą. Zaprzyjaźniłem się wtedy z trzema osobami, które stały się dla mnie wszystkim: Peterem Pettigrew, Remusem Lupinem i Jamesem Potterem. - Syriusz zobaczył, że Harry zmrużył oczy, a jego spojrzenie ochłodziło się. - Jakiś rok później, dowiedzieliśmy się, że Remus był wilkołakiem. - Zauważył, że kilku chłopców pokiwało głowami i nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. - O co chodzi?

\- Podejrzewaliśmy, nie, właściwie to byliśmy pewni, że profesor Lupin jest wilkołakiem, choć dobrze jest dostać tego potwierdzenie - odpowiedział Harry i w jego głosie brakowała zwykłej niechęci, którą słychać było u innych ludzi, gdy wymawiali słowo "wilkołak".

\- Skąd wiecie?

\- Snape nie był zbyt subtelny - odparł Harry, a jego głos aż ociekał pogardą. - Może i nie wolno mu było poinformować nas o tym wprost, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed podsuwaniem nam wskazówek. Wszyscy uczniowie w Slytherinie wiedzą.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nadal tu uczy? - Syriusz nie był w stanie ukryć zdumienia, które czuł. Z tego, co wiedział, Ślizgoni nie byli tolerancyjni.

Jeden ze starszych chłopców roześmiał się. O ile się nie mylił, był to ten, który rzucił na niego czar.

\- Dwór go lubi - odpowiedział, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało i biorąc pod uwagę miny pozostałych, być może tak było w istocie, choć nie miał pojęcia, czym był Dwór. Spoglądając jednak na Harry'ego, uznał, że lepiej nie pytać i kontynuować swoją historię. Słowa Harry'ego nadal dźwięczały mu w uszach, a nie zamierzał umierać, przynajmniej na razie.

\- Dobrze... Tak więc, James, Peter i ja zdecydowaliśmy się zostać animagami, żebyśmy mogli być z nim w czasie pełni. Zajęło nam to chwilę, ale dokonaliśmy tego. Peter był szczurem, James - jeleniem, a ja zostałem psem. Po tym wszystkim staliśmy się sobie jeszcze bliżsi, nawet gdy już opuściliśmy Hogwart byliśmy dla siebie jak bracia, może nawet bliżsi. James nawet wybrał mnie na twojego ojca chrzestnego. - Nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, gdy trzymał na rękach swojego szczeniaka. - Zgodziłem się natychmiast i kolejnego dnia udaliśmy się do banku Gringotta, gdzie wyznaczyłem cię swoim dziedzicem. Jak wiesz, trwała wojna i twoi rodzice, Remus, Peter i ja walczyliśmy dla Jasnej Strony. Zanim jeszcze się urodziłeś, twoi rodzice stali się celem ataków Voldemorta i zdecydowali, że najlepiej będzie się ukryć. Bardziej martwili się o ciebie niż o wynik wojny. Postanowili użyć zaklęcia Fideliusa, wiecie, co to jest? - Widząc, że wszyscy pokiwali głowami, ciągnął dalej: - James poprosił mnie, abym został jego Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ale ja wpadłem na genialny pomysł. - Choć próbował, nie mógł ukryć swojego rozgoryczenia. - Byłem jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego bratem, wszyscy będą myśleli, że to mnie wybrał, ale jeśli to zmienimy i nikomu o tym nie powiemy, będę przynętą i nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że ktoś inny jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. James zgodził się i zamieniliśmy się. Strażnikiem został Peter. Trzydziestego pierwszego października udałem się do domu Petera, bo uzgodniliśmy, że będę sprawdzał co kilka dni, czy u niego wszystko jest w porządku. Nie było go w domu, a powinien był tam być, powiedział nam, że w Samhain zostanie w domu. Bałem się, że coś się mu stało, poszedłem więc do Doliny Godryka po pomoc. Kiedy tam dotarłem, dom był zniszczony. Najpierw... najpierw znalazłem Jamesa. Kiedy go ujrzałem, poczułem jakby... jakby umarła jakaś cząstka mnie. Ale wtedy usłyszałem twój płacz i tylko dlatego nie załamałem się wtedy całkowicie. Zacząłem cię szukać i znalazłem cię w kołysce w dziecięcym pokoju, a Lily leżała na podłodze przed tobą, jakby nawet po śmierci chciała cię chronić. Oboje kochali cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na tej Ziemi, wiesz? Bardziej nawet niż swoje własne życie, uznaliby to za niską cenę, jeśli miałoby to sprawić, że będziesz żywy i zdrowy.

Musiał przerwać na chwilę, nie potrafił mówić o tym dniu, wspomnienia zawsze go przytłaczały, zmieniając go w załamanego człowieka, który przeklinał sam siebie i nienawidził siebie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, bardziej nawet niż Petera, bardziej niż Voldemorta. I to nie tylko dlatego, że czuł się odpowiedzialny za ich śmierć, ale także z powodu decyzji, które podjął później i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że James i Lily mu przebaczą, ponieważ pewien był, że on nigdy nie zdoła wybaczyć sobie samemu. Zawiódł, nie wykonując jedynego zadania, które powierzyli mu James i Lily, zawiódł ich syna.

\- Trzymałem cię - ciągnął, wziąwszy najpierw głęboki oddech. Wdzięczny był, że żaden z nich nic nie powiedział, podczas gdy on próbował pozbierać się do kupy. - Przestałeś płakać, gdy wziąłem cię na ręce, rozpoznałeś mnie. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, czułem swąd spalonego drewna i magię, którą przesycony był każdy kawałek pokoju i wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić, ale byłem w szoku. Nie wiem, jak długo tak stałem, trzymając cię w ramionach, przyglądając się otaczającemu mnie zniszczeniu. Nie wiem, ile czasu zajęło mi, zanim zrozumiałem, co się stało, ale kiedy w końcu dotarło to do mnie, moja krew zawrzała i mogłem myśleć jedynie o tym, że chcę go zabić, sprawić, by cierpiał.

Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, wyznając jeden ze swoich najmroczniejszych sekretów, a nie przyznał się jedynie, że chciał kogoś zabić, ale także, że chciałby torturować. Pewien był, że sprawiłoby mu to wielką przyjemność, krzyki tego szczura brzmiałyby w jego uszach niczym muzyka i nie żałował ani przez chwilę tego pragnienia, tej żądzy krwi. Ledwo mógł jednak uwierzyć swoim oczom, gdy ujrzał na większości twarzy wyraz zrozumienia i chwilę lub dwie zajęło mu, zanim sobie przypomniał, że ci nastolatkowie grozili mu śmiercią. Być może więc ich reakcja nie była tak zaskakująca.

\- Wtedy właśnie pojawił się Hagrid. - Zdecydował się nie myśleć teraz o siedzących przed nim chłopcach, nie sądził, by do czegokolwiek doszedł, poza tym, lepiej było mieć to już z głowy. Nie wiedział nawet, czy uwierzą w jego opowieść, mógł tylko mieć nadzieję. - Powiedział mi, żebym dał mu Harry'ego, że Dumbledore zabierze go do jego rodziny. Nie chciałem, ale Hagrid naciskał, a ja głodny byłem zemsty, przekazałem mu więc Harry'ego i ruszyłem za szczurem. Powiedziałem sobie, że gdy tylko go upoluję, wrócę po Harry'ego i wychowam go dokładnie tak, jak prosili mnie James i Lily. Nic jednak nie poszło po mojej myśli. Kiedy złapałem szczura, zaczął krzyczeć, że zdradziłem Lily i Jamesa, po czym wysadził w powietrze ulicę, zabijając przy tym kilku mugoli. W całym tym zamieszaniu, odciął sobie palec, zamienił się w szczura i zniknął pomiędzy innymi szczurami w kanałach. Myślę, że byłem w szoku. Zacząłem się śmiać i zdaje się, że zaledwie chwilę później pojawili się aurorzy. Zobaczyli mnie oraz zniszczenie wokół mnie i wysłali mnie do Azkabanu. Początkowo miałem nadzieję, że ktoś przyjdzie mnie uwolnić albo przynajmniej załatwi mi proces. ale z biegiem czasu stało się jasne, że nic takiego się nie stanie.

\- Nie zdradziłeś ich? - spytał Harry, gdy zdawało się, że Black nie zamierza już nic więcej powiedzieć. Jego opowieść była mało prawdopodobna i gdyby nie miał w swoim posiadaniu pewnego gryzonia, nie sądził, że mógłby mu uwierzyć, ale miał szczura i już wcześniej podejrzewali, że coś się nie zgadzało w historii Syriusza Blacka. Potrzebował więc tylko potwierdzenia, musiał ujrzeć jego reakcję.

\- Nigdy - odpowiedział Black i to jedno słowo zawierało tyle desperacji, tyle gniewu i nienawiści, ale także tyle nadziei, że Harry skinął głową. Takie emocje, taka reakcja nie mogły być udawane, nieważne jak dobrym aktorem ktoś był, a Black nie wyglądał na takiego.

Gdy tylko Harry skinął głową, napięcie w pokoju zmalało. Najwyraźniej dopóki Harry mu wierzył, pozostałym to wystarczało. Nie żeby mu ufali, daleko im było do tego, ale nie byli gotowi zabić go w każdej chwili i była to zmiana na lepsze.

\- Jak to się stało, że nie oszalałeś. I dlaczego dopiero teraz uciekłeś? - spytał z ciekawością syn Notta.

\- Jestem animagiem, dementorzy nie czują emocji zwierząt, spędzałem więc większość czasu pod postacią psa. A gdy byłem człowiekiem, myślałem cały czas o tym, że jestem niewinny. Nie była to szczęśliwa myśli, więc dementorzy nie mogli się nią żywić. A uciekłem dopiero teraz, ponieważ dowiedziałem się, że szczur jest w Hogwarcie, blisko Harry'ego, w idealnej pozycji, by go skrzywdzić. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

Wszyscy prócz Harry'ego pokiwali głowami i Syriusz zobaczył w oczach niektórych z nich cień szacunku. Najwyraźniej pragnienie, by ochraniać Harry'ego było czymś, co mieli wspólnego.

\- Dobrze, panie Black...

\- Mów mi Syriusz.

\- Dobrze, Syriuszu. Jak już wiesz, nazywam się Harry Potter. Bliźniacy obok mnie to Fred i George Weasley, Gryfoni z piątej klasy. Po mojej prawej jest Theodore Nott, trzecioroczny Ślizgon, tak samo jak Blaise Zabini i Draco Malfoy oraz Luna Lovegood, Krukonka z drugiej klasy. Po mojej lewej mamy Neville'a Longbottoma, trzeci rok w Gryffindorze, Adriana Pucey'a z piątej klasy w Slytherinie i Grahama Montague'a także z piątej klasy w Slytherinie.

Syriusz nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się zaskoczony, że rozpoznał większość nazwisk, ponieważ każde z nich miało jakiś związek ze Śmierciożercami. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Harry był całkiem inny, niż tego oczekiwał, tak samo jak ludzie, z którymi się przyjaźnił.

\- Teraz musimy jeszcze zdecydować, co zrobić - odezwał się Harry, przyciągając jego uwagę.

 _Zrobić? Co ma na myśli..._ zastanowił się Syriusz, trochę zaniepokojony.

\- Jutro wszyscy jedziemy do domu - odpowiedział mu Malfoy. - Potrzebujesz czegoś spoza Hogwartu?

\- Porozmawiaj z Marcusem, powiedz mu, co się stało i że chciałbym, aby _przekonał_ pewne osoby, by pojawiły się w Hogwarcie. Powiedz mu, aby ostrzegł mnie, gdy tylko przybędą - rozkazał Harry i Syriusz był zaciekawiony, kim był Marcus i kto miał pojawić się w Hogwarcie.

\- Potrzebuję, aby kilku świadków zobaczyło Syriusza Blacka z dala od Hogwartu - kontynuował wydawanie instrukcji Harry, spoglądając na bliźniaków. - Bądźcie ostrożni.

Obaj skinęli głowami i Syriusz był pod wrażeniem, widząc, z jaką łatwością podążali za rozkazami Harry'ego, ponieważ jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzeć, to były rozkazy.

\- Luna, potrzebujemy _Żonglera_.

\- Może inne pismo byłoby lepsze - zasugerowała Luna. - Niewiele osób wierzy w to, co mówi tata - ciągnęła z pogodnym uśmiechem. Nie po raz pierwszy Syriusz zastanowił się, czy dziewczynka była w pełni obecna.

\- Nie mamy innego - odpowiedział jej Harry, spoglądając na nią ciekawie.

\- Kiedy moja mama ubiegała się o pozwolenie na otwarcie swojej działalności, w _iedziała_ , że powinna była poprosić od razu o dwa, więc tak zrobiła. Jedna licencja jest jej i taty, druga jest na moje nazwisko i osoby, którą wybiorę. To dożywotnia licencja, która może zostać wykorzystana do otwarcia jakiejkolwiek działalności. Mama mówiła, że w _iedziała_ , że się przyda. A tata powiedział, że mogę używać jego sprzętu do drukowania, kiedy tylko zechcę.

Przez kilka sekund nikt się nie odezwał, po czym Harry się roześmiał. Nie był to śmiech, jaki Syriusz oczekiwałby usłyszeć od dziecka. Był pełen radości, to prawda, ale nie dało się nie zauważyć w nim nuty okrucieństwa. W oczach pozostałych, choć nadal wyglądali na nieco oszołomionych, pojawił się błysk, który pamiętał, że pojawiał się w jego własnych oczach, gdy z przyjaciółmi szykowali wyjątkowo złośliwy dowcip.

\- Mamy nasze własne pismo - niemalże wyszeptał Harry i uśmiechy na ich twarzach stały się jeszcze większe.

Syriusz nie miał im tego za złe, byli uczniami Hogwartu, najstarsi z nich nie ukończyli jeszcze nawet piątej klasy, a mieli do swojej dyspozycji środki potrzebne, by wywrzeć wpływ na magiczne społeczeństwo w Wielkiej Brytanii i Syriusz nie wątpił, że właśnie to zamierzali zrobić. Wielu tego próbowało, ale nie było to łatwe. Dlatego właśnie tak wiele osób starało się przez łapówki uzyskać wpływy w _Proroku Codziennym_. Nie każdy mógł kupić licencję, by założyć własny biznes, a jeszcze trudniej było zdobyć taką, która nie wygasała z czasem i nie miała ograniczeń co do rodzaju działalności, którą chciało się otworzyć. Z tego, co wiedział, takie licencje zostały zakazane na kilka lat zanim wojna z Voldemortem się rozwinęła i nigdy nie przywrócono ich z powrotem, w przeciwnym razie ludzie tacy jak Lucjusz Malfoy już dawno posiadaliby swoje własne czasopisma. Jednak jeśli matka Luny otrzymała swoją w tym samym czasie, co tą dotyczącą _Żonglera_ , nie było możliwości by ją unieważnić. Był to tak jakby wiążący magiczny kontrakt, więc nawet jeśli Ministerstwu nie spodobałoby się to, co pisali, nie mogłoby nic z tym zrobić. Naprawdę więc było czym się ekscytować, zdołali dokonać czegoś, co nie udało się nawet Voldemortowi i Dumbledore'owi. _Prorok Codzienny_ nie należał do żadnego z nich i wiadomości, które się w nim pojawiały zależały od tego, co sprzedawało się najlepiej lub od aktualnego klimatu politycznego, nikt zaś nie był stanie kontrolować, co i jak było drukowane. Jednak ci uczniowie mieli teraz taką możliwość i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ich powstrzymać. Kiedy nie patrzył na nich jak na dzieci, widział Lorda i jego popleczników, robiących plany, by kontrolować Czarodziejską Wielką Brytanię i przyprawiło go to o dreszcz. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać w co, do diabła, udało mu się wpakować.

\- Graham, Adrian, potrzebuję was, abyście dostarczyli list do mojej ulubionej dziennikarki i pomogli Lunie. Chcę, aby wszystko było gotowe na pierwszy tydzień po przerwie świątecznej. Neville, Blaise, Theo, wasza trójka zdecyduje jakie działy pojawią się w gazecie, jak duże będą i o wszystkim, co jeszcze przyjdzie wam do głowy. Możecie oczywiście rozmawiać z pozostałymi i spytać ich, czego by chcieli. Gdy wrócicie do Hogwartu przejrzę, co wymyśliliście i jeśli nie znajdę niczego, co by mi się nie spodobało, zaczniemy pracować nad artykułami, które chcielibyśmy opublikować w pierwszym wydaniu w pierwszą sobotę po waszym powrocie. Luna, czy możesz porozmawiać z twoim ojcem? Nie będziemy w stanie zajmować się drukowaniem, gdy będziemy w szkole, choć zawsze mogę powiedzieć Marcusowi, by zajął się tym, gdy upora się ze swoją pracą.

Luna pokiwała głową z pogodnym uśmiechem na twarzy, nucąc pod nosem i rozglądając się wokół, jak gdyby podążała wzrokiem za czymś niewidzialnym. Harry uśmiechnął się, wątpił, by kiedykolwiek zrozumiał tę dziewczynkę.

Syriusz niemalże wstrzymał oddech, gdy Harry na niego spojrzał.

\- Syriuszu, od dziś aż do dnia, kiedy otrzymasz proces, będziesz moim psem.

\- Co? - Nie wierzył, że dobrze usłyszał.

\- Robię wszystko, co mogę, abyś dostał proces sądowy, by udowodnić swoją niewinność. Byłaby to strata czasu, gdybyś, pomimo naszej pracy, otrzymał Pocałunek, ponieważ plątałeś się po okolicy. Zostaniesz więc tutaj.

Syriusz wiedział, że to on był dorosły i Harry nie miał nad nim żadnej władzy, wiedział także, że Harry był dzieckiem, jednak nawet wiedząc to wszystko, kiedy spojrzał w te oczy, nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko skinąć głową.

\- Doskonale, podczas twojego pobytu tutaj będziesz się nazywał Cień. Nie możesz opuszczać pokoju wspólnego. W moim pokoju nie musisz być w swojej zwierzęcej postaci, ale poza nim tak. W moim pokoju możesz robić, co tylko zechcesz, jeśli tylko nic nie zniszczysz. Mam dużo książek, możesz je czytać, kiedy tylko będziesz miał ochotę. Jeśli chciałbyś czegoś konkretnego, poproś mnie i spróbuję ci to dostarczyć. Rozumiesz?

Ponownie Syriusz mógł jedynie potaknąć i tak właśnie została ustalona jego najbliższa przyszłość. Po raz pierwszy od ponad dziesięciu lat poczuł przypływ nadziei. Nie wiedział czemu, ale naprawdę wierzył, że Harry zdoła go uwolnić, jakkolwiek długo mogłoby to trwać. Miał przeczucie, że Harry nie spocznie, dopóki nie dostanie tego, czego chce, a z jakiegoś powodu chciał uwolnienia Syriusza.

Odchrząknąwszy, spojrzał na Harry'ego. Pewien był, że Harry nie przyjmie jego propozycji, ale i tak musiał spytać.

\- Harry. - Niemal zamilkł, gdy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. - Jak wiesz, jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym i twoi rodzice chcieli, abym cię wychował. Zrozumiem, oczywiście, jeśli nie będziesz chciał, pewnie jesteś szczęśliwy ze swoją rodziną, ale jeśli chcesz, zawsze będziesz miło widziany w moim domu. - Syriusz nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek tak się denerwował.

\- Nie mam rodziny. Mieszkam w sierocińcu - odpowiedział mu Harry, nie zdradzając swoich emocji i kilka sekund zajęło mu zrozumienie, co usłyszał.

\- Co takiego? Od kiedy? - zawarczał, brzmiąc bardziej jak zwierzę, w które się zamieniał niż człowiek.

\- Przełożona powiedziała mi, że od listopada 1981 roku - odezwał się tym samym pozbawionym emocji głosem Harry, przyprawiając go o dreszcz.

\- Gdy tylko będę wolny, zamierzam cię adoptować. _Mój_ chrześniak nigdy nie powinien był trafić do sierocińca. Musiały być tuziny czarodziejskich rodzin, które chciały cię zaadoptować, jak to się stało, że znalazłeś się w sierocińcu? - Pytanie to zostało wymruczane pod nosem, nie spodziewał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Był tak zajęty swoimi myślami, że nie zwracał na nic uwagi i gdyby nie to, zauważyłby, jak Harry uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Zauważyłby też wyraz tryumfu, który przemknął po jego twarzy, zanim ponownie nałożył swoją pozbawioną emocji maskę. Nie wiedział o tym, ale zareagował dokładnie tak, jak chciał tego Harry i teraz było tylko kwestią czasu, aż wszystkie pozostały plany chłopca zostaną zrealizowane.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kolejnego ranka uczniowie pojechali do domu i Harry został sam w Slytherinie, w porównaniu do poprzednich lat zamek był prawie wyludniony. Rodzice chcieli, by ich dzieci były w domu. Nadal obawiali się Syriusza Blacka i chcieli mieć swoje dzieci przy sobie, zwłaszcza że zgłoszono, że ktoś widział Blacka blisko Hogsmead i że podobno dostał się on do zamku. Nawet Malfoyowie byli nieco przestraszeni i niemal błagali Harry'ego, by przyjechał razem z Draco do domu, a przynajmniej można to było nazwać błaganiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że byli to Malfoyowie. Otrzymał w rezultacie kilka listów od Narcyzy, w których prosiła go ona, no, może bardziej starała się go usilnie przekonać, by wrócił z nimi do domu.

A jeśli mowa o Syriuszu Blacku, ferie w jego towarzystwie zapowiadały się interesująco, może udałoby mu się porozmawiać na temat uciekania z więzienia. Musiał przyznać, nawet jeśli tylko przed sobą, że był odrobinę zawiedziony, że Black nie był prawą ręką Voldemorta. Mimo to jednak nadal był zadowolony z tego, jak sprawy się potoczyły. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, nie tylko uwolni się z sierocińca, ale zdobędzie także dostęp do majątku Blacków, a zwłaszcza ich bibliotek. Kolekcje książek, które się w nich znajdowały, były praktycznie legendarne.

Black zaskoczył go pozytywnie. Po usłyszeniu kilku rozmów pomiędzy Lucjuszem i Narcyzą, oczekiwał, że Black okaże się nieco bardziej dystyngowaną wersją Rona Weasleya, mylił się jednak. Choć z tego, co zdołał zauważyć przez niewielką ilość czasu, którą razem spędzili, Black wydawał się być nieco impulsywny, był także inteligentny i o wiele mroczniejszy, niż się spodziewał. Podejrzewał jednak, że dziesięć lat w Azkabanie zmieniłoby każdego.

A jeśli mowa o Azkabanie... Ten przeklęty szczur odpowie za to, co zrobił. Harry może i nie znał swoich rodziców, ale nadal byli oni jego rodzicami i myśl, że jakiś bezwartościowy czarodziej ich zdradził, sprawiła, że krew w nim zawrzała. Ludzie uznaliby to być może za irracjonalne, że winą obarczył Pettigrew a nie Voldemorta, ale według niego wcale tak nie było. Voldemort był ich wrogiem, znajdowali się w czasie wojny po przeciwnych stronach i nigdy nie udawali, że nie są wrogami. Ale Pettigrew... Pettigrew był ich przyjacielem, kimś, komu ufali, na kim zdawało im się, że mogą polegać i według Harry'ego wszystko to zmieniało. Do diabła, pewien był, że zrozumiałby nawet, gdyby Pettigrew od samego początku był szpiegiem, może i nie spodobałoby mu się to, ale byłby wyrozumiały. Wojna to okropna sprawa i wymaga pewnych czynów, rozumiał to. Ale tu było inaczej. Pettigrew naprawdę był ich przyjacielem i zdradził ich. Jeśli miałby zgadywać, powiedziałby, że zrobił to z tchórzostwa, co było według niego jeszcze gorsze. Jeśli Pettigrew walczyłby o coś, w co wierzył, no cóż, to także mógłby zrozumieć. Nie przebaczyłby mu zdrady, ale jednak by zrozumiał. To jednak... Tego nie mógł wybaczyć, a tym bardziej zapomnieć.

Wiedział, że najszybciej można by rozwiązać sprawę Blacka, przekazując Pettigrewa do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa w Ministerstwie, ale nie chciał tego robić. Teraz, gdy już wiedział, co się stało, miał wobec niego pewne plany i nie zamierzał oddawać zdrajcy w cudze ręce.

Powstrzymując westchnienie, ruszył w kierunku biblioteki. Nie warto było teraz myśleć o tym, co chciał zrobić Pettigrewowi. Nie sądził, by miał wiele okazji, by się zabawić, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Black cały czas był w pobliżu.

\- Harry.

Rozpoznawszy dobrze ten głos, zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Lupin stał kilka kroków za nim, trzymając w ramionach parę książek i lewitując kolejne kilka za sobą.

\- Potrzebuje pan pomocy? - spytał niemal odruchowo. Bycie uprzejmym było odruchowe, nie chciał tak naprawdę pomóc, ale uprzejmie było to zaproponować, a był to element niemalże każdej maski, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzył.

\- Hmm? - Lupin zdawał się być bardziej rozkojarzony niż zwykle i Harry przyjrzał mu się uważniej. - Och, nie. Nie trzeba. Idziesz do biblioteki?

Harry skinął głową, ruszając, kiedy Lupin się z nim zrównał.

\- Ferie dopiero się zaczęły, nie wolałbyś nieco się zabawić? Z dala od biblioteki?

\- Wszyscy moi przyjaciele pojechali do domu. Poza tym, zamek niemalże opustoszał.

\- Co zamierzasz robić w bibliotece?

\- Planowałem zobaczyć, czy udałoby mi się znaleźć kilka ciekawych książek na temat Obrony. To jeden z moich ulubionych przedmiotów, a ja lubię uczyć się nowych rzeczy.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Lupin zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu. Wydawało się, jakby męczyła go jakaś myśl, ale obawiał się powiedzieć na głos, czego chciał.

\- Jeśli zechcesz, mogę dać ci kilka dodatkowych lekcji w czasie trwania ferii - zaofiarował w końcu, choć trochę niepewnie. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale mógł się domyślić. Możliwości nie było aż tak wiele i był skłonny sądzić, że chodziło raczej o to, kim byli jego rodzice, niż o możliwość, że będzie to wyglądało na faworyzowanie Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

\- Bardzo chętnie, profesorze - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry i nie musiał nawet udawać swojego podekscytowania.

Widząc, jak łatwo Harry się zgodził, Lupin uśmiechnął się i resztę drogi do biblioteki spędzili w komfortowej ciszy.

Harry był w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju niż wcześniej. Wyglądało na to, że miał rację myśląc, że może te ferie nie będą całkowitą stratą czasu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Hej.

Z ogromnym wysiłkiem Harry powstrzymał się przed przeklęciem Blacka, przez ułamek sekundy zapomniał, że mężczyzna był w jego pokoju.

\- Cześć. Zjadłeś już lancz? - spytał Harry, siadając w fotelu.

\- O, tak, ten skrzat przyniósł mi wszystko, czego chciałem i więcej.

Harry pokiwał głową i podniósł ze stołu książkę. Jako że Black nie mógł upuszczać pokoju wspólnego, Harry'emu zajęło chwilę, zanim znalazł idealne rozwiązanie, by dostarczać mu jedzenie i inne rzeczy, których mógłby chcieć. Gdy jednak miał chwilę, by się nad tym zastanowić, znalazł wspaniałe rozwiązanie: Zgredka. Mały skrzat był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc się wszystkim zająć i Black musiał jedynie go zawołać i poprosić o to, co chciał.

\- Nie było cię dłużej, niż mówiłeś - zauważył Black, spoglądając znad książki, którą Harry rozpoznał jako jedną z tych, które zabrał z biblioteki Malfoyów. Nie była ona raczej o Białej Magii, ale nie była to też jedna z najmroczniejszych książek, które posiadał.

\- Hmm, spotkałem po drodze Lupina. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę i zaofiarował w końcu, że da mi dodatkowe lekcje. Nie było mnie nieco dłużej, ponieważ uzgadnialiśmy harmonogram - odpowiedział, nie spoglądając znad swojej książki, nie zobaczył więc, jak oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się.

\- Masz takie problemy, że potrzebujesz dodatkowych lekcji?

Dopiero wtedy Harry podniósł wzrok znad swojej książki i, choć nigdy w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, przez chwilę gapił się na Blacka. Trwało to kilka sekund, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Różnie go określano, ale nigdy nie nazwano go głupim, nieważne czy bezpośrednio, czy nie. Zwykła myśl, że mógłby mieć jakieś problemy, była tak niedorzeczna, że nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział pomiędzy wybuchami śmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, że Black przygląda mu się, jakby postradał rozum. - Ale sam pomysł, że mógłbym mieć kłopoty na Obronie przed Czarną Magią jest tak idiotyczny, że nie mogłem nad sobą zapanować. Wydaje mi się, że jest to tak powszechnie znana rzecz, że przyzwyczaiłem się, że ludzie to wiedzą.

\- Więc... Nie masz problemów?

\- Nie - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. - Nie mam problemów.

Wtedy właśnie, tylko przez chwilę, zobaczył w oczach Blacka pewne emocje, nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego smutku, takiej goryczy i zdawało mu się, że wiedział, skąd się wzięły. Ten mężczyzna był jego ojcem chrzestnym, kimś, kto powinien był go wychować, a nie wiedział o nim nic.

\- Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, które chciałbyś zadać, nie krępuj się - powiedział mu Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od Blacka. Prawdę mówiąc, ten pomysł ani trochę mu się nie podobał, ale jeśli jego plan wypali, będzie spędzał z Blackiem więcej czasu, więc może lepiej będzie, jeśli będzie pomiędzy nimi bliższa relacja. Co prawda, liczył już na wdzięczność, którą Black będzie wobec niego czuł za oczyszczenie jego imienia, ale i tak dobrym pomysłem było zapewnienie sobie wsparcia z jego strony, a jak lepiej można było to zrobić, jeśli nie angażując się w związek, którego chciał Black?

Black - może jednak powinien zacząć myśleć o nim jako o Syriuszu, biorąc pod uwagę, że próbował nawiązać z nim jakiś rodzaj relacji - przyglądał mu się przez kilka sekund i Harry zobaczył nadzieję, która pojawiła się w jego oczach. Było to spojrzenie tak absolutnie przepełnione nadzieją, że przez kilka chwil Harry poczuł coś bliskiego współczuciu i jakaś maleńka jego cząstka poczuła żal, że wykorzystywał Blacka w ten sposób. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę, poza tym nie robił przecież nic złego. Był to doskonały układ, w którym obie strony dostawały, czego chciały. On zdobędzie dostęp do zasobów Blacka, a Black, nie, Syriusz uzyska więź ze swoim chrześniakiem i wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś kiedykolwiek zrozumiał, jak wiele znaczy dla mnie fakt, że wierzysz we mnie i dajesz mi tę szansę - powiedział Syriusz, a jego głos załamał się nieco. - Chciałbym wiedzieć o tobie wszystko, wszystko, co mnie ominęło.

\- Nie ma wiele do opowiadania. - Nie miał zamiaru przeprowadzać głębokiej i poważnej rozmowy, ale czymś musiał się podzielić, inaczej nic z tego nie wyniesie. - Poza tą małą sprawą z Voldemortem, jestem zwykłym chłopcem. Mam grupę przyjaciół, przedmioty w szkole, które lubię i te, których nienawidzę, nauczycieli, których nie mogę znieść. W sumie to myślę, że prowadzę całkiem zwyczajne życie.

Syriusz przyglądał się Harry'emu przez chwilę, po czym pokiwał głową. Nie wspomniał o tym, że większość nastolatków nie miała planów, by manipulować społeczeństwem brytyjskim. Poza tym, Harry robił to, by mu pomóc, oskarżanie go o coś nie było dobrym sposobem, by mu się odwdzięczyć.

\- Opowiesz mi o swoich przyjaciołach? - Zgadywał, że był to dość bezpieczny temat.

\- No cóż, Theo był moim pierwszym przyjacielem w Hogwarcie. - Nie było potrzeby wspominać, że Theo był jego pierwszym przyjacielem tak w ogóle. - Martwi się o mnie tak bardzo, jakby był moją mamą, ale jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem. Bliźniacy są okropni, cały czas knują coś niedobrego. Blaise jest cichy, woli poczytać dobrą książkę i spędzić spokojnie wieczór, niż szukać kłopotów. Marcus uwielbia Quidditch i gdyby mógł, spędzałby cały czas grając, pomimo że nie jest wcale taki dobry na miotle. Adrian dobrze się ze wszystkimi dogaduje i zawsze jest w świetnym humorze. Graham to miły gość, zawsze stara się pomagać przyjaciołom, nawet jeśli czasem wychodzi na snoba, ale pochodzi ze starej rodziny, w ten sposób go wychowano. Draco to diwa, ale czego można oczekiwać po Malfoyu? Neville jest nieco nieśmiały, ale gdy już kogoś pozna, wyraźnie się rozluźnia. A Luna... Myślę, że Luny nie da się opisać. Może się wydawać, że jesteśmy niedobraną grupą, ale jesteśmy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Widzę - uśmiechnął się Syriusz, wspominając grupę, którą spotkał poprzedniej nocy.

Zapadła cisza, ciężka i niekomfortowa. Harry westchnął.

\- Spójrz, nie oczekuję, że staniemy się sobie bliscy w ciągu jednej nocy. Nie znamy się, jest całkowicie normalne, że czujemy się nieco niezręcznie. Ale nie musimy określać naszej więzi tego konkretnego wieczoru. Teraz, gdy już wydostałeś się z Azkabanu, mamy tyle czasu, ile zapragniemy.

\- Czasu... - wyszeptał Syriusz. - Tak, mamy czas - zgodził się z uśmiechem, po czym usiadł na kanapie i zaczął czytać książkę, którą wcześniej przeglądał.

Harry również powrócił do swojej książki, mając nadzieję, że sytuacja z Syriuszem jakoś się ułoży, a przynajmniej, że ich rozmowy przestaną być tak wymuszone i niezręczne.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Bardzo dobrze, Harry! - wykrzyknął Lupin, uśmiechając się i spoglądając na Ślizgona, który opierał się o ścianę, spocony i zdyszany.

\- Nie mogłem nawet utrzymać tej tarczy przez minutę! A nikt nawet nie strzelał w nią klątwami - odpowiedział Harry, wyglądając na sfrustrowanego. Już piąty raz próbował tego zaklęcia i ani razu nie udało mu się utrzymać go stabilnie przez dłużej niż minutę.

Lupin potrząsnął głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, przez co Harry rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. Wiedział, że wilkołak uważał sytuację za zabawną.

\- Choć, usiądź - powiedział Lupin, częstując go piwem kremowym. Harry posłuchał, starając się nie okazać, jak bardzo ulżyło mu, gdy wreszcie mógł na chwilę usiąść. Nie był pewien, jak długo nogi byłyby w stanie go utrzymać. - Bardzo dobrze ci poszło - zapewnił go Lupin, gdy Harry usiadł już na krześle naprzeciwko niego. - Tej tarczy uczy się siódmoklasistów i to dopiero pod koniec roku. I spośród wszystkich uczniów, tylko około jedna czwarta jest w stanie w ogóle _rzucić_ to zaklęcie, nie mówiąc już o utrzymaniu go stabilnie przez więcej niż minutę. Zazwyczaj ci, którzy potrafią to zrobić, to ci, którzy chcą zostać aurorami i mają dodatkowe szkolenia. Zaufaj mi, twój postęp jest dobry, jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, jestem pewien, że będziesz w stanie utrzymać tarczę na kolejnej lekcji. - Harry powstrzymał się od prychnięcia. Kolejna lekcja? Nie miał zamiaru położyć się do łóżka przed opanowaniem tej tarczy.

\- Gdy już opanujesz zaklęcie tarczy, planowałem nauczyć cię zaklęcia Patronusa. Co o tym sądzisz?

Patronus? Pomysł bardzo mu się spodobał, przedyskutował to już ze swoim Dworem i zdecydowali, że spróbują go po przerwie. Nie zaszkodzi jednak jeśli Lupin nauczy go wcześniej tego czaru. Przynajmniej wtedy będzie w stanie pomóc innym, jeśli będą mieli problemy.

\- Myślę, że byłoby świetnie. To tylko sprawia, że chciałbym opanować tę cholerną tarczę. Przysięgam, że ten czar wyzwala u mnie mordercze instynkty - niemalże warknął Harry, co nie pomogło Lupinowi w opanowaniu śmiechu, który próbował ukryć.

Harry znów spojrzał na niego spode łba, choć w jego oczach nie było ani cienia prawdziwej złości. Lubił Lupina i wiedział, że mężczyzna nie robił mu tego na złość.

Milczeli przez kilka minut, Harry czuł się przy profesorze swobodnie, ale było coś, co budziło jego ciekawość i ta ciekawość tylko rosła, im dłużej przebywał w jego towarzystwie.

\- Jak to jest? - spytał, spoglądając na Lupina ciekawie. Może poruszanie tego tematu nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale był ciekaw i nigdy nie był dobry w kontrolowaniu swojej ciekawości. Widząc zdezorientowanie Lupina, wyjaśnił: - Jak to jest być wilkołakiem?

W każdej innej sytuacji wyraz twarzy Lupina niezmiernie by Harry'ego rozbawił.

\- Wiesz o tym? - Jego głos był zaledwie szeptem, ale desperacja w nim była dobrze wyczuwalna. Harry tylko pokiwał głową, nie odwracając wzroku od Lupina, a jego twarz nic nie zdradzała. - Od kiedy?

\- Od września. Snape nie był specjalnie subtelny w swoich podpowiedziach. Wszyscy Ślizgoni wiedzą.

\- Jak to możliwe, że szkoła nie została jeszcze zasypana wyjcami od rodziców skarżących się, że nie chcą, by ich dzieci uczył potwór?

Harry niemal się roześmiał, Lupin był potworem w tym samym stopniu, co on sam. Cóż, tak szczerze, to było bardziej prawdopodobne, że to on był bardziej potworem, niż Lupin kiedykolwiek mógłby się stać.

\- Nie jest pan potworem - powiedział mu z absolutną pewnością siebie Harry. - Jest pan kompetentnym profesorem, nie ma powodu, aby były na pana jakiekolwiek skargi.

\- Przepraszam, ale z tego, co pamiętam, Slytherin nie jest specjalnie tolerancyjny. - Lupin nadal był blady, ale wydawał się powracać do stanu, w którym wcześniej się znajdował.

\- Hmm, to prawda - zauważył Harry, zaskakując Lupina, który, jak zgadywał, spodziewał się, że zaprzeczy temu oskarżeniu. - I jest dość trudno zmienić czyjś punkt widzenia z dnia na dzień. Ale to są Ślizgoni, podążają więc za rozkazami Dworu. Poza tym, z tego co widziałem, większość z młodszych uczniów naprawdę pana lubi i nie przejmują się, że jest pan wilkołakiem, a starsi uczniowie są tak wdzięczni, że nareszcie mają kompetentnego nauczyciela, że są skłonni zignorować ten fakt.

Lupin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Harry zignorował to, że w jego śmiechu była nieco histeryczna nuta i pozwolił Lupinowi wyrzucić to z siebie. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że bycie wilkołakiem to coś, co go dręczyło i rozmawianie o tym nie zdawało się być czymś, co często robił.

\- A jaka jest twoja opinia? - spytał Lupin, gdy tylko nad sobą zapanował i Harry był zaskoczony, jak wiele było w jego oczach emocji, choć może nie powinien. Według Syriusza, Lupin zawsze widział go jako swojego wilczka i była to więź, która nie zniknęła, niezależnie od tego, ile czasu minęło. Tak więc Harry podejrzewał, że było całkiem naturalne, że Lupin podchodził do sprawy tak uczuciowo.

\- Nie dbam o to - odpowiedział. - Jedynym co ma dla mnie znaczenie, jest to, jak użyteczny ktoś jest lub może być dla mnie. Gdyby był pan niekompetentny, nie mógłbym pana znieść, ale byłoby to spowodowane pana niekompetencją, a nie tym, że jest pan wilkołakiem. - I była to całkowita prawda, nawet mugole, którymi tak pogardzał, mogli być użyteczni, więc musieli być tolerowani. Nie żeby mu się to podobało lub chciał, aby tak było, ale nadal, czasami trzeba było to zrobić.

\- To naprawdę ślizgońska mentalność.

\- No cóż... Jestem Ślizgonem.

\- Tak - odparł Lupin, a jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko w uśmiechu. - Sądzę, że jesteś. Ten Dwór... Czy chcę wiedzieć, co to jest?

Teraz to Harry się zaśmiał.

\- Dwór... No cóż, Dwór rządzi Slytherinem.

\- A jak ustanawiany jest Dwór? - Lupin wydawał się naprawdę zaciekawiony i tylko dlatego Harry odpowiedział.

\- Są trzy reguły, które muszą być spełnione. Jeśli jakiś uczeń jest w stanie tego dokonać, może utworzyć Dwór. Ale sama natura Ślizgonów sprawia, że osiągnięcie tego jest niemal niemożliwe. Z tego, co wiem, ostatni Dwór był pięćdziesiąt lat temu, a kolejny około sto osiemdziesiąt lat wcześniej.

\- A jaki jest twój związek z Dworem?

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął, Lupin nie był głupcem. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co słyszał i widział, Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że wiedział, a przynajmniej podejrzewał, jaka była jego rola we Dworze, nie oznaczało to jednak, że zamierzał powiedzieć mu wprost. Poza tym, nie sądził, by Lupin naprawdę oczekiwał, że Harry odpowie na jego pytanie.

\- Wracając do twojego pytania. - Harry spojrzał na Lupina, częściowo oczekując, że mężczyzna zignoruje jego pytanie. - Domyślam się, że dotyczyło ono transformacji, a nie mojego codziennego życia, prawda?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry, kiwając głową. - Wiem, że większość ludzi jest uprzedzona wobec wszystkiego, co nie jest Jasne i dobre, i nie jest czarodziejem, tak więc traktowałem z dystansem to, co znalazłem w książkach.

\- Rozumiem. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, zależy od książki. Jest kilka, które są raczej zgodne z prawdą, biorąc pod uwagę, że ludzie, które je pisali nigdy sami nie przeszli transformacji. To... Cóż, to okropne, gdy czujemy, jak nasze ciała zmieniają się w ten sposób, to niezwykle bolesne. Nasze kości nie są do tego przystosowane, cała nasza anatomia się zmienia i gdyby nie nasza magia, zabiłoby nas to. Dlatego właśnie większość charłaków umiera po kilku pierwszych przemianach, nie mają po prostu dość magii, by ich ciała mogły znieść takie przeciążenie. To także powód, dla którego mugole nigdy nie przeżywają pierwszej przemiany. Poza tym, dochodzi jeszcze szok emocjonalny przy pierwszych kilku transformacjach. Choć dla mnie, najgorszy nie jest nawet ból, ale całkowity brak kontroli. Nie możemy zrobić nic, jedynie pozwolić, by wszystko działo się w swoim rytmie. Dlatego właśnie zażywam eliksir tojadowy, nie powstrzymuje on przemiany, ale przynajmniej mam trochę kontroli, przynajmniej mogę decydować, co robię.

Było to coś, co Harry mógł zrozumieć. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak czułby się, gdyby nie mógł podejmować własnych decyzji, jeśli nie miałby kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Pewien był, że poczucie bezsilności doprowadziłoby go w końcu do szaleństwa, no, przynajmniej bardziej niż już był.

\- Rozumiem.

Lupin przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i skinął głową, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył.

Harry nie powiedział już nic więcej, siedział tylko w swoim fotelu, popijając piwo kremowe, czując się dziwnie swobodnie w towarzystwie Lupina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Uch... Złaś ze mnie, ty durniu. - Harry był pewien, że byłby o wiele bardziej zastraszający, gdyby nie był w piżamie, z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony i z sennym spojrzeniem, ale i tak rzucił jadowite spojrzenie mężczyźnie, który przed chwilą wskoczył na niego pod postacią psa. Jego wzrok stał się jeszcze bardziej morderczy, gdy zobaczył, że Syriusz nie wyglądał na ani trochę skruszonego, że obudził go o tak nieludzkiej godzinie.

\- Co? - warknął, chcąc wrócić do przerwanego snu.

\- Jest Boże Narodzenie! - wykrzyknął Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem i Harry jęknął, opadając na łóżko.

\- I będzie także za kilka godzin - burknął, starając się zignorować mężczyznę i ponownie zasnąć.

\- No chodź, Harry, to pierwsze święta, które spędzimy wspólnie, no dobrze, nie pierwsze, ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Harry powstrzymał westchnienie i zaczął wstawać. Cóż, patrząc na to z jasnej strony, przynajmniej Syriusz nie był już niezręczny.

\- Wstałem. Zadowolony? - Nie był zrzędliwy, _nie był_ , niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo spojrzenie Syriusza mówiło co innego.

\- Prezenty! - Syriusz zaczął ciągnąć go w kierunku góry prezentów, nie pozwalając mu nawet przebrać się w coś innego niż piżama.

Harry musiał przyznać, że dobrze się bawił, otwierając prezenty, choć nie miało to nic, absolutnie nic wspólnego z prezentami, które bliźniacy wysłali Cieniowi. I nie śmiał się pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy widział obrożę, smycz i zabawkę do gryzienia.

Dostał jak zwykle książki od swojego Dworu, choć w tym roku była też mała kupka prezentów od innych Ślizgonów, zwłaszcza najmłodszych. Były to proste rzeczy: czekoladki, szaliki, rękawiczki, tego typu przedmioty, ale był to dobry znak. Tak jak przewidział Marcus, zaczynali wielbić Dwór, zaczynali czuć, że powinni go zadowalać i z biegiem czasu stanie się dla nich naturalne podążanie za nim i wykonywanie jego poleceń, nawet gdy już opuszczą Hogwart.

\- Nadal jest zbyt wcześnie, by iść do Wielkiej Sali, chciałbyś pójść do pokoju wspólnego? - spytał Harry, podnosząc książkę o starożytnej magii, którą dał mu Adrian, widząc, że nie uda mu się wrócić do łóżka, mógł więc przynajmniej zająć się czymś interesującym.

\- Och, tak. Mogę położyć się przed kominkiem - odpowiedział z entuzjazmem Syriusz, sprawiając, że Harry pokręcił głową. Za każdym razem, gdy był w pokoju wspólnym, Syriusz kładł się przed kominkiem i wstawał tylko wtedy, gdy był głodny.

Harry spytał go, dlaczego miał taką obsesję na punkcie kominka i odpowiedź Syriusza pokazała mu bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, jak bardzo Azkaban zniszczył jego umysł.

\- To pozwala mi pamiętać - powiedział mu Syriusz - że to jest prawdziwe, że nie jestem w mojej celi. Gdy byłem w Azkabanie, czasami... Czasami mój umysł płatał mi figle, wiesz? Sprawiał, że widziałem rzeczy, których tam nie było. Przypominałem sobie, że to nie było prawdziwe, ponieważ było zimno. Tak zimno, zdawało się, że zamarzają mi kości. Nieważne, jaka była pora roku, zawsze było zimno. Ale kominek pomaga, ciepło jest czymś, co udowadnia mi, że to jest prawdziwe, że umysł nie płata mi figli.

Po tym Harry tylko skinął głową i pozwolił Syriuszowi spędzać przed kominkiem tyle czasu, ile tylko chciał. To, że zaczął szukać zaklęć, które pozwoliłyby mu umieścić kominek w swoim pokoju, było jedynie przypadkiem.

Usiadł na kanapie obok kominka i zatracił się w swojej książce, jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju było trzaskanie drewna w kominku i oddech Cienia. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i w pełni się zrelaksował, chwile takie jak ta należały do jego ulubionych.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tu był, więc gdy drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otworzyły się, całkiem go to zaskoczyło. Zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył, kto właśnie wszedł do środka, musiał użyć wszystkich swoich umiejętności, by nie pokazać swojego zdezorientowania i zaskoczenia.

\- Potter! - warknął Snape, a każde litera jego nazwiska aż ociekała pogardą.

\- Profesorze - odparł z szacunkiem Harry, może i nie był w stanie znieść jego widoku, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę kontroli, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Potter, myślisz pewnie, że jesteś taki wyjątkowy! Tak samo arogancki jak twój ojciec! - warknął Snape i Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Mężczyzna albo całkiem postradał zmysły, albo stało się coś, o czym Harry nie wiedział. - Pewnie uważasz, że jesteś zbyt ważny, by uczestniczyć w bożonarodzeniowej uczcie. Wszyscy muszą iść, ale dlaczego niby Harry James Potter miałby jeść lancz ze zwykłymi śmiertelnikami.

Każde słowo przesycone było nienawiścią i Harry nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, niż tyko wpatrywać się w mężczyznę. I to wszystko dlatego, że nie pojawił się na lanczu? Miał jednak rację, Snape rzeczywiście postradał zmysły.

\- Gdyby pan spytał, profesorze, wiedziałby pan, że po prostu straciłem poczucie czasu, tylko tyle - odpowiedział Harry, nadal spokojny i opanowany, choć zdradziły go jego oczy. Obiecywały one bolesne konsekwencje, jeśli Snape będzie kontynuował.

Snape albo tego nie zauważył, albo całkowicie zignorował ostrzeżenie, dzięki czemu wbił kolejny gwóźdź do swojej trumny.

\- Słuchaj mnie, bachorze - warknął, a w jego dłoni pojawiła się różdżka, choć skierowana ku podłodze, podczas gdy podszedł bliżej Harry'ego. - Nie dbam o to, kim myślisz, że jesteś, ale będziesz mnie szanował!

Harry zmrużył oczy i wiedział, że zaraz zrobi coś głupiego, ale wtedy rozległo się niskie, groźne warczenie.

Harry spojrzał na lewo i zobaczył, że Cień wyszedł zza kanapy. Jego futro zlewało się z cieniami wokół niego, sprawiając, że bardziej niż zwykle przypominał Ponuraka. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że Syriusz był tutaj, a musiał przyznać, że reakcja Snape'a była całkiem zabawna. Mężczyzna zbladł jeszcze bardziej i cofnął się chwiejnie o kilka kroków. Niestety, nie upadł, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

\- Cień - zawołał Harry i warczenie natychmiast ustało, a Cień usiadł koło nóg Harry'ego, nie odrywając wzroku od Snape'a.

\- Upewnię się, że zostaniesz za to wyrzucony! - wykrzyknął Snape. Wyglądał na dziwnie usatysfakcjonowanego, biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry nie zrobił nic, za co mógłby zostać wyrzucony. No, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. - Grożenie nauczycielowi, nawet Chłopcu, Który Przeżył nie ujdzie to na sucho.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy mężczyzna naprawdę wierzył w to, co mówił, czy po prostu chciał wykorzystać tę sytuację, by wpakować go w tarapaty. Tak czy owak, Harry miał dość i był raczej zirytowany.

\- Grożenie? - spytał Harry, śmiejąc się cicho i niszcząc tryumfalną wizję Snape'a. - Drogi profesorze, to nie była groźba. Proszę mi wierzyć, gdybym rzeczywiście panu groził, zauważyłby pan różnicę. Nie ma pan szans ze mną wygrać, profesorze, z pewnością zdaje sobie pan z tego sprawę. - Na ustach Harry'ego widniał uśmieszek, a wszystkie jego maski opadły. Może i nie był to najlepszy pomysł, ale Harry zaczynał czuć się rozzłoszczony i nikt nie mógł mieć mu za złe, że przestał nad sobą panować.

\- To niezwykle aroganckie z twojej strony, myśleć, że możesz pokonać mnie w pojedynku. - Na twarzy Snape'a znów pojawił się pogardliwy grymas i wróciła także najwyraźniej jego pewność siebie, ale Harry jedynie się roześmiał.

\- Pojedynek? - powiedział. - Drogi profesorze, a kto tu mówi o pojedynku? Ja mówię o mocy - powiedział mu Harry, uwalniając swoją magię, którą zawsze trzymał twardo pod kontrolą. W niecałą sekundę, Snape zalany został przez całą magię Harry'ego, która przesycona była złośliwością i poczuciem sadystycznej radości, a te same emocje widoczne były w jego oczach.

Severus poczuł, jak kolana ugięły się nagle pod nim. To była moc Pottera? To było to, z czym będą musieli walczyć, jeśli, nie, kiedy Potter zwróci się przeciwko nim? I nie była to kwestia jedynie ogromu jego magicznej mocy, ważne były także emocje, które ze sobą niosła. Była ona zimna, przerażająca, była... Była zła, nie dało się jej inaczej opisać. Czuł już wcześniej Czarną Magię, ale ta była inna. Coś podobnego czuł jedynie wtedy, gdy znajdował się w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana i myśl, że był jeszcze ktoś, dziecko, które posiadało podobny rodzaj magii, była przerażająca. Przypomniały mu się słowa tej przeklętej przepowiedni: "...równy Czarnemu Panu..." i nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, a ta przytłaczająca magia tańczyła po jego skórze. Przekaz był jasny: żył tylko dlatego, że Potter chciał się z nim pobawić.

\- Rzecz jasna, nie mówię jedynie o magicznej mocy - powiedział Potter, a jego uśmiech przyprawił go o dreszcz. - Jak sam zauważyłeś, jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a ty... No cóż, ty jesteś zaledwie Śmierciożercą, który miał dość szczęścia, by uniknąć Azkabanu. W politycznej walce pomiędzy nami, kto, jak ci się zdaje, wygra? Dziecko, które ich ocaliło, czy Śmierciożerca? Nawet jeśli Dumbledore uratował cię podczas ostatniej wojny, z kim myślisz, że sprzymierzy się teraz? Ze mną czy z _tobą_? - Severus nie odpowiedział. Magia Pottera nadal tańczyła wokół niego, przesycając swoją obecnością każdy cal pokoju, sprawiając, że oddychanie przychodziło mu z trudem. Wiedział, tak samo, jak wiedział, że słońce rano wstanie, że jeśli zrobi jeden zły krok, umrze i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, będzie ten okrutny, szyderczy uśmiech na ustach tego dziecka. W każdej innej sytuacji walczyłby, zebrałby swoją własną magię i próbowałby przynajmniej osłonić się przed obcą magiczną energią napierającą na niego, był jednak na tyle inteligentny i przytomny, że wiedział, iż byłoby to w tym przypadku bezsensowne. Byłoby to jak atakowanie smoka, będąc uzbrojonym jedynie w prosty miecz. Może i miał więcej doświadczenia, więcej wiedzy, ale w tej sytuacji na nic by się to nie zdało. Jak powiedział Potter, to nie był pojedynek, to była bitwa mocy, czystej, dzikiej magii, a tej Potter miał aż nadto. I nic nie dało się na to poradzić. Każdy rodził się z poziomem mocy, który nie zmieniał się przez całe życie, dlatego właśnie niektórzy czarodzieje byli słabi jak charłaki, a niektórzy potężni jak Czarny Pan i Dumbledore, ze wszystkimi innymi przedziałami mocy pośrodku. Jednak pomimo tego, że każdy rodził się z ilością mocy, jaką miał posiadać przez resztę życia, ich magia była zablokowana. Była to naturalna blokada, która zaczynała rozpadać się, kiedy dziecko osiągało jedenasty rok życia. A kiedy kończyło siedemnaście lat, rozpadała się ostatnia blokada i osiągało ono dostęp do całej swojej mocy. Jednakże z natury byli magicznymi istotami, dlatego nawet u dzieci, których magiczny rdzeń był niemal całkiem zablokowany, odrobina magii i tak wyciekała na zewnątrz, stąd właśnie brała się przypadkowa magia. W teorii u wszystkich wyglądało to tak samo, ale raz na jakiś czas rodziły się dzieci, które nie posiadały żadnej blokady, które od najmłodszych lat miały pełny dostęp do swojej magii i były zdolne robić niesamowite rzeczy, jeśli bardzo tego chciały. Dumbledore był jednym z tych dzieci, tak samo jak Czarny Pan i najwyraźniej także Potter.

I, jak przypomniał mu Potter, nie posiadał on jedynie magicznej mocy. Politycznie, niewielu miało tyle władzy co on i Severus był pewien, że Potter wiedział, jak jej użyć. Pomimo to jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać od grymasu i rzucenia chłopcu spojrzenia pełnego pogardy.

Potter roześmiał się i Severus był pewien, że nie spodobają mu się kolejne słowa chłopca.

\- Wyobraź sobie, jak zareagowaliby ludzie, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że Śmierciożerca dręczy Chłopca, Który Przeżył, a jeszcze gorzej byłoby, gdyby jego własny chrześniak zeznawał przeciwko niemu. - Ból, to właśnie chciał zobaczyć Harry. Ból tak głęboki, rozdzierający, że zostawiał ślad na duszy człowieka, a tego właśnie chciał Harry: by Snape cierpiał. Było to o wiele zabawniejsze niż zabicie mężczyzny. - Jak to jest, gdy wie się, że ktoś, kogo kocha się jak syna, wybrałby mnie zamiast ciebie? Nawet wiedząc, że ten wybór skutkowałby wysłaniem ciebie do Azkabanu? Jak to jest wiedzieć, że ta osoba nie machnęłaby nawet palcem, by ci pomóc, gdybym zdecydował się ciebie zabić? Jak to jest wiedzieć, że należy on do _mnie_?

Każde zdanie było jak nóż wbity prosto w serce i Severus był pewien, że Potter to widział, ponieważ zaśmiał się okrutnym, złośliwym śmiechem i powiedział:

\- A najlepsze jest to, drogi profesorze, że zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że mówię prawdę. W końcu, po co kłamać, jeśli prawda jest o wiele zabawniejsza.

Wirująca wokół niego magia przesycona była mrocznym rozbawieniem, odzwierciedlając uczucia Pottera i w niewielkim zakamarku swojego umysłu, odciętym od wszystkiego, co się wokół działo, Severus zapytywał sam siebie, jak dziecko mogło być tak okrutne, tak złe. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, co mówiła mu matka, kiedy wracał do domu dręczony przez inne dzieci, kiedy wściekał się i płakał z powodu okrucieństwa, z jakim go traktowali tylko dlatego, że był inny. _Dzieci, gdy się rodzą, są jak czysta kartka, nie są ani dobre, ani złe, ani niczemu winne, ani nawet niewinne, po prostu są. To dlatego właśnie dzieci są jednymi z najokrutniejszych istot na Ziemi, nie wiedzą, że robią źle. To ich rodzice powinni pokazać im, co jest dobre, a co złe, to ich rodzice muszą nauczyć je miłości, dobroci, a nawet_ _miłosierdzia_ _. Są jednak dziećmi, dlatego czasem potrzebują dużo czasu, by się nauczyć, a niektóre dzieci nigdy się tego nie uczą, nie mając nikogo, kto by im to pokazał. Niektóre dzieci, synku, są uczone nienawiści, okrucieństwa i by nie okazywać litości. Nie powinieneś ich nigdy winić, synku, bo nikt nigdy im nie pokazał, że można inaczej. Nie wiedzą, że robią źle i możemy jedynie błagać Merlina, by gdy dorosną, nauczyły się na czym polega różnica lub by ktoś ich nauczył. Powinieneś im współczuć, synku, ponieważ te dzieci nigdy nie zaznały miłości._ Spoglądając jednak w te drwiące, okrutne oczy, Severus nie był zdolny wierzyć w słowa swojej matki, a przynajmniej gdy dotyczyło to siedzącego przed nim chłopca. Pewien był, że Potter wiedział dokładnie, co robił i że bawił się doskonale. Nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po plecach, kiedy pomyślał, do czego Potter będzie zdolny, gdy dorośnie. Nie sądził, by Czarodziejski Świat mógł to przetrwać.

Nagle magia, którą przesycone było powietrze w pokoju wspólnym i która sprawiała, że ciężko było oddychać, zniknęła i niemal upadł na kolana, gdy nagle znikła naciskająca na niego siła. Siła, która, co dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, była jedyną rzeczą, która umożliwiała mu stanie prosto. Udało mu się jednak szybko dojść do siebie i zaledwie zachwiał się odrobinę. Zanim jednak zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otwarły się i do środka weszli Albus i Minerwa.

Spojrzał na Pottera i musiał powstrzymać warknięcie. Zniknął Demon, który wcześniej z nim rozmawiał, a na jego miejscu stał Potter, którego widzieli każdego dnia: geniusz, uprzejmy i pełen szacunku, a na dodatek tak charyzmatyczny, że ujmował każdego.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? Długo cię nie było, Severusie - spytał Albus i Severus zauważył po jego oczach, że się martwił, choć musiałby się zastanowić o kogo. Severus chciałby myśleć, że martwił się o niego, ale głos Pottera rozbrzmiewał mu w głowie, drwiąc z niego, mówiąc mu, że Potter był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a on... On był zaledwie Śmierciożercą.

\- To moja wina, profesorze - odpowiedział Potter niewinnym głosem, wyglądając na nieco zawstydzonego i Severus nienawidziło go teraz jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. - To z powodu Cienia, profesor Snape mówił mi, że muszę się go pozbyć, a ja próbowałem nakłonić go, żeby mnie wysłuchał, ale on nie dbał o to.

Severus całkowicie zapomniał o kundlu i kusiło go, by powiedzieć, że Potter kłamie, co ten bachor naprawdę powiedział i zrobił, ale nie odezwał się. Rzucił tylko Potterowi swoje najlepsze mordercze spojrzenie, pokazując mu, jak bardzo go nienawidzi. W tej chwili nic nie mógł zrobić. Nadal pamiętał groźbę Pottera i czuł ślad tej zimnej, okrutnej magii.

\- Cień? - spytała Minerwa, spoglądając z ciekawością na Pottera, zanim jej wzrok spoczął na gigantycznym psie, leżącym u jego stóp.

\- Moi przyjaciele i ja znaleźliśmy go wczoraj, prawie zamarzł na śmierć i był wygłodzony, nie mogliśmy go zostawić - powiedział Potter i wszystkie wymagane emocje były obecne, by stworzyć obraz niewinnego i współczującego nastolatka. Severus widział, że Albus i Minerwa wierzyli w każde słowo, które wychodziło z jego ust. - Wiem, że nie powinniśmy mieć zwierząt, których nie ma na liście, ale poprosiłem już moich przyjaciół, aby znaleźli kogoś, kto mógłby go przygarnąć. Nie mogłem tak po prostu zostawić go, by umarł.

Gdy spojrzenia Albusa i Minerwy ociepliły się, wiedział już, że bachor wygrał.

\- Dobrze, Harry - odparł Albus, a jego niebieskie jak u dziecka oczy migotały. Uśmiech Pottera rozświetlił jego twarz i tylko on wiedział, co kryło się za tym fałszywym uśmiechem. - Ale on nie może opuszczać pokoju wspólnego i może zostać tylko do czasu, aż znajdziecie kogoś, kto go przygarnie. Nie możesz przyprowadzić go ze sobą w przyszłym roku.

\- Och, dziękuję, profesorze. Obiecuję, że reszta szkoły nie zauważy nawet, że on tu jest. Zajmę się nim.

\- Wiem, mój chłopcze. A teraz, powinniśmy chyba pójść na lancz, prawda?

\- Przepraszam. Straciłem poczucie czasu.

\- Nic się nie stało, mój chłopcze. Spakuj swoje rzeczy i dołącz do nas. Minerwo, Severusie, chodźmy.

Severus mógł jedynie pójść za nim, choć obejrzał się po raz ostatni za siebie i gdy zobaczył uśmieszek samozadowolenia Pottera, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek chciał jakąś klątwą usunąć go z jego twarzy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył cały swój Dwór. Wrócili po feriach i nie czekając nawet na jego polecenie, udali się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Niezależnie jednak od tego, jak bardzo lubił widzieć ich tak zrelaksowanymi, mieli dużo pracy.

\- Adrian - powiedział i nie musiał już nic więcej dodawać, by wspomniany chłopak rzucił czar wyciszający i by pozostali zwrócili na niego uwagę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wasza przerwa była przyjemna i choć wiem, że wolelibyście się zrelaksować zanim znów zaczną się lekcje, mamy wiele do zrobienia. - Wszyscy wyprostowali się tam, gdzie siedzieli, nawet Luna wyglądała na bardziej skupioną. - Fred, George, nie wiem, jak to zrobiliście, ale wykonaliście kawał dobrej roboty, jeśli chodzi o światków, którzy widzieli Blacka.

Kilka dni po rozpoczęciu przerwy świątecznej, kilka osób widziało Blacka, wszystkie w Londynie, daleko od Hogwartu. Przez kilka dni _Prorok Codzienny_ spekulował, co Black robił w Londynie i namawiał społeczność czarodziejów do zachowania ostrożności.

\- Och, wiesz, dla takich geniuszy jak my, to łatwe jak oddychanie - odpowiedział Fred, wyglądając na całkiem zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Jakiś czar tu i tam, i voilá, pewien Syriusz Black widziany był z dala od Hogwartu - dodał George.

\- Ale co z ograniczeniami w używaniu magii przez nieletnich? - spytał z zaciekawieniem Neville.

\- Dopóki rzucasz zaklęcia w takim miejscu jak ulica Pokątna lub Ministerstwo nie da się tego wykryć - odpowiedział George.

\- Właśnie dlatego zajęło nam niemal tydzień, by zaaranżować pierwszą obserwację przez świadka - wyjaśnił Fred. - Musieliśmy spytać ojca, jak to funkcjonuje, ale nie mogliśmy tego zrobić wprost, bo wtedy mógłby coś podejrzewać. W ten sposób, pewnie nie będzie nawet pamiętał, że z nami rozmawiał. - Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł ukryć goryczy, która pojawiła się w jego głosie przy ostatnim zdaniu.

\- Każdy czarodziej zauważyłby, że to było złudzenie, przynajmniej gdyby przyjrzeli mu się z bliska, ale mugole nie mieli pojęcia, musieliśmy więc tylko upewnić się, że kilku mugoli zobaczyło go mniej więcej w tym samym czasie - wyręczył swojego brata George, rzucając mu współczujące spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze się spisaliście - pochwalił ich Harry. - Co z resztą?

\- Marcus zaczął szeptać do uszu odpowiednim osobom, choć myśli, że będzie to o wiele bardziej efektywne, gdy już wydamy gazetę - odpowiedział Draco.

\- Zgodziła się - poinformował ich Graham.

\- Nie żeby miała jakiś wybór - przerwał mu Adrian.

\- Jej umowa się skończyła i nie przedłużyła jej, czeka, aż się z nią skontaktujesz - ciągnął Graham, jak gdyby Adrian wcale się nie odezwał.

\- Doskonale. Luna, przyniosłaś wszystko, czego potrzebujemy?

Luna skinęła głową i wyjęła z torby kawałek pergaminu.

\- Trzeba dopisać nazwę i musisz go podpisać, ja już to zrobiłam.

Harry wziął od niej pergamin i podpisał go, i po chwili zastanowienia dopisał nazwę. Przez chwilę nic się nie stało, ale potem pergamin zaczął świecić, co przyciągnęło uwagę całego pokoju wspólnego. Zwinął się samoistnie, po czym powstały trzy kopie, z czego jedna zniknęła. Harry podał Lunie jeden z pergaminów i roześmiał się.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że mamy gazetę.

Pozostali także się roześmiali, było to podniecające, móc osiągnąć cel, który się sobie postawiło. A to był zaledwie początek, czuli to w kościach. Wiedzieli, że wszystko miało się zmienić i że będą brali w tym udział, w ten czy inny sposób.

\- Mamy wiele do zrobienia, chcę, aby wszystko było gotowe na jutro. Chciałbym wysłać to wtedy do Marcusa, tak aby miał czas skontaktować się ze Skeeter i aby mógł odesłać to z powrotem, abym mógł wszystko przeglądnąć. Potem będziemy musieli zmienić wszystko, co wymagać będzie poprawki, choć nie sądzę, by było tego dużo i wysłać to z powrotem do Marcusa, aby mógł zająć się wszystkim z panem Lovegood.

Wyjęli pióra i pergamin. Neville, Blaise i Theo zaczęli opisywać rozkład gazety i, nie tracąc czasu, zabrali się do pracy. Czekała ich niewiarygodnie długa noc, ale było warto. Utrata jednej nocy snu to było nic w porównaniu do ich zamierzonego celu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nieważne, jak bardzo się starali, żaden z członków Dworu nie mógł ukryć swojego podekscytowania. Nie rzucało się to w oczy, jednak było na tyle widoczne, że kilka osób na nich spojrzało.

Każdego innego dnia, Harry byłby zirytowany, że tak było to po nich widać, ale tego dnia nie miał im tego za złe, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego samego zachowywanie się normalnie kosztowało wiele wysiłku.

I wtedy właśnie usłyszał dźwięk, na który czekał. Setki sów wleciały do Wielkiej Sali, wszystkie niosąc w szponach tę samą rzecz i każdy nauczyciel oraz uczniowie od trzeciego roku wzwyż dostali identyczną przesyłkę. Harry z trudem powstrzymał śmiech, ponieważ właśnie trzymał w swoich rękach pierwsze wydanie _Magii Dzisiaj,_ jego gazety.

 _ **Magia Dzisiaj**_

 _Drodzy czytelnicy, pragniemy wam przestawić nową gazetę Brytyjskiej Magicznej Społeczności. Nasza gazeta przeznaczona jest dla przeciętnego czarodzieja i czarodziejki, i przedstawia, co naprawdę się dzieje, a nie tylko jak ludzie chcieliby, aby było._

 _Jak już powiedzieliśmy, to gazeta dla przeciętnego czarodzieja i czarodziejki, liczy się dla nas, co myślisz i co masz do powiedzenia. Z tego właśnie powodu utworzyliśmy kolumnę w naszej gazecie przeznaczoną dla was wszystkich, nazywa się "Głos ludu". Chcemy, abyście napisali do nas, co myślicie, niezależnie od tego, czy jesteście uczniami Hogwartu, czy pracownikami Ministerstwa, będziemy wszystkie wasze listy traktować z szacunkiem i uwagą na jaką zasługują._

 _Mamy nadzieję, że czytanie sprawi wam przyjemność._

 _Niech Magia pobłogosławi was i waszych bliskich._

Po tym krótkim wstępie było kilka artykułów, zaczynając oczywiście od ucieczki Syriusza Blacka i reakcji Ministerstwa na to wydarzenie. Po tym pojawiło się parę artykułów na temat publicznego bezpieczeństwa i kolejny, w którym przedyskutowano możliwość przyszłych ucieczek z Azkabanu. Inny artykuł kwestionował decyzję Ministra, by umieścić dementorów w Hogwarcie, opisując w niezwykłych szczegółach, jakie uczucia wywoływali dementorzy i czy mądrą decyzją było umieszczenie ich tak blisko dzieci. Potem kolejny tekst debatował, czy w ogóle używanie dementorów było etyczne, ponieważ nawet jeśli więźniowie Azkabanu dopuścili się okropnych czynów, nadal byli ludźmi i zasługiwali, by jako takich ich traktować. Harry'emu nie robiło to różnicy, ale było to coś, co przyciągnie uwagę społeczeństwa.

Oczywiście, był też dział przeznaczony dla sportu i gospodarki oraz część poświęcona nauce, gdzie były proste przepisy na eliksiry przydatne w codziennym życiu oraz zbiór zaklęć.

Choć jednak Harry był zadowolony z tego, jak wszystko zostało ułożone, nie był to najważniejszy element gazety. Najistotniejsze było krótkie zdanie pod koniec wstępu. Spełniało ono dwa zadania.

Było to pozdrowienie, które powinna znać każda stara rodzina i Harry liczył, że przyczyni się to do zaprenumerowania przez nich tej gazety. Z drugie strony, ponieważ było to tak proste pozdrowienie, była mała szansa, że któraś Jasna rodzina je rozpozna, a przynajmniej jedna z tych, które nie podążają za tradycjami, ponieważ uważają je za Mroczne.

Drugim celem była edukacja czarodziejów i czarodziejek pierwszego pokolenia. Harry pomyślał, że jeśli zaczną od małych rzeczy, ci czarodzieje zaczną wprowadzać je do swojego codziennego życia, dokładnie tak samo, jak zamienili "O, Boże" na "O, Merlinie".

Planował później przedstawić bardziej zapomniane tradycje, może w dziale poświęconym nauce lub może po dodaniu rubryki o Czarodziejskiej Historii, by nauczać tradycji z historycznego punktu widzenia. Jednak w tym momencie nie mogło to być nic znaczącego, musieli najpierw zdobyć regularnych czytelników, a potem się zobaczy.

Ukradkiem rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Ślizgoni byli zaczytani, a kilku z nich rozmawiało z sąsiadami, komentując to i owo.

Harry nie był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że Krukoni przeglądają dział poświęcony nauce. Zaklęcia, które wybrali, nie były specjalnie wyjątkowe, ale ponieważ były tak stare, wyglądały imponująco. W rzeczywistości było tam proste zaklęcie tarczy, które chroniło przed drobnymi klątwami i przekleństwami, jak _diffindo_ albo _drętwota_ , a także zaklęcie, które pomagało rosnąć roślinom w szklarniach lub ogrodach. Oba zaklęcia nie były używane od około dwustu pięćdziesięciu lat i były słabo znane.

Choć zdawało się inaczej, to opublikowanie tego drugiego zaklęcia było bardziej ryzykowane. Mogło ono wyglądać jak czar i taki właśnie efekt próbowali uzyskać, ale w rzeczywistości była to magia żywiołów, a cały ten dział magii został przez Ministerstwo zaklasyfikowany jako Czarna Magia. Harry uważał, że to głupie, ale wiedział, że nie mógł nic na to poradzić, przynajmniej na razie, ale jeśli przedstawiłby społeczeństwu kilka zaklęć, być może mógłby zacząć zmieniać to, jak widzieli magię uważaną za Mroczną. Ale i tak zabezpieczyli się na każdy możliwy sposób, to konkretne zaklęcie nie znajdowało się na żadnej z list zakazanych czarów Ministerstwa i biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo przypominało czar, Harry był pewien, że mógłby udawać, że nie wiedział o tym, gdyby ktoś coś mu zarzucił.

Nie martwił się jednak specjalnie. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek to zauważył, a ci, którzy mogli coś zauważyć, sami praktykowali Mroczne Sztuki, a więc nie mieli powodu, by dzielić się z kimś tą informacją.

Puchoni czytali gazetę, ale nie wydawali się skupiać na niczym konkretnym, to samo można było powiedzieć o Gryfonach.

Nauczyciele również rozmawiali o gazecie, niektórych artykułach i dziale poświęconym nauce. Wszyscy prócz jednego. Wzrok Snape'a skupiony był na nim i nie dało się nie zauważyć, jak oskarżające było jego spojrzenie. Doprawdy, Harry nie był w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczony, że Snape myślał, że to on był w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za nową gazetę. Harry nie wątpił, że gdyby we Francji wystąpiło trzęsienie ziemi, Snape także wierzyłby, że Harry był za nie odpowiedzialny.

Poruszenie na końcu stołu sprawiło, że rozejrzał się wokół siebie i kiedy zobaczył, że większość uczniów zaczęła wypełniać formularz z prośbą o prenumeratę, który znajdował się na końcu gazety, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Teraz tylko będzie musiał porozmawiać z Marcusem i zobaczyć, czy reakcja w Ministerstwie była taka sama.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Za nieco ponad miesiąc miały się rozpocząć letnie wakacje i choć pogoda była idealna, by wyjść na zewnątrz, większość uczniów znajdowała się w pokojach wspólnych lub bibliotece, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej informacji na nadchodzące egzaminy, zwłaszcza ci, którzy mieli zdawać SUMy i OWUTEMy.

Harry był jednym z niewielu, którzy byli całkowicie zrelaksowani. Nawet jego Dwór poddał się szaleństwu, jakim była przedegzaminacyjna nauka, co bardzo go bawiło. Nie rozumiał, czym tak się stresowali, byli najlepszymi uczniami w Hogwarcie, nawet Neville, teraz, gdy miał już porządną różdżkę i właściwą motywację. Nie powiedział jednak nic na ten temat, jeśli jego Dwór chciał dołączyć się do tego szaleństwa, jakie prawo miał im tego zabraniać?

Na szczęście, nie byli aż tak przejęci jak inni i nadal czasami cieszyli się relaksującym popołudniem przy brzegu jeziora. Nawet jeśli tylko jego ślizgońscy członkowie i Luna mogli dołączyć, gdyż Neville i bliźniacy nadal nie byli większości Hogwartu znani jako członkowie, tak było lepiej. Choć nie mogli być razem zawsze, gdy tego chcieli, było to dla nich zbyt korzystne, by zmarnować taką okazję. Poza tym, z tego co widzieli, Neville i demony lubili być "sekretnymi członkami".

Lądująca przed nim sowa wyrwała go z zamyślenia, przyciągając przy tym uwagę pozostałych.

Zaciekawiony, wziął pergamin, który ściskała w szponach.

 _Teraz._

 _Marcus_

Bez słowa, podał pergamin Theo, wstał i ruszył w kierunku zamku. W końcu nadeszła chwila, na którą czekał. Tak wiele zależało od tego, jak potoczy się sytuacja w najbliższym czasie, że ledwo mógł zapanować nad nerwami. Ale pomimo to, jego umysł analizował dziesiątki możliwości, jak mogłaby potoczyć się sytuacja i jak powinien się przy każdej z nich zachować. Zawsze jednak istniała możliwość, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko mieć nadzieję, że informacje, które przekazał mu Marcus, były prawdziwe.

Był tak zaaferowany własnymi myślami, że niemal nie zauważył, że dotarł na miejsce. Wziął głęboki oddech i ułożył swoją twarz w odpowiednią maskę, całkowicie kontrolując swoje emocje.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć się z dyrektorem - powiedział oficjalnie i dokładnie tak, jak napisane było w _Historii Hogwartu_ _,_ kamienny gargulec poruszył się i odsłonił schody, które prowadziły do gabinetu dyrektora. Harry uśmiechnął się, tylko ci, którzy czytali pomiędzy wierszami, wiedzieli o tym drobnym detalu. Według książki, dopóki dyrektor był w swoim gabinecie, uczniowie mogli przyjść, aby z nim albo z nią porozmawiać, kiedy tylko chcieli. Hasło, które każdy dyrektor zmieniał, kiedy tylko chciał, przydawało się tylko wtedy, gdy nie było go w swoim gabinecie.

Wchodząc po schodach, usłyszał głosy dobiegające z gabinetu i jego ekscytacja wzrosła. Niemal nadszedł czas.

Wszedł jeszcze o stopień wyżej i zapukał.

Głosy umilkły gwałtownie i chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły.

Harry został tam, gdzie stał, nie patrząc na nikogo w gabinecie i wyglądając na nieco zakłopotanego.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem przeszkadzać.

\- To żaden problem, Harry, mój chłopcze.

\- Harry? Harry Potter? - przerwał drugi głos Dumbledore'owi, cokolwiek miał on do powiedzenia, i ktoś, jak podejrzewał Harry, była to osoba, która się odezwała, złapał go za ramię i wciągnął do gabinetu, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał się przed wyrwaniem mężczyźnie ręki, nienawidził, gdy ludzie go dotykali, a przynajmniej nienawidził tego, gdy nie znał dotykającej go osoby. Ignorując to pragnienie, spojrzał na mężczyznę pytająco, ukrywając niechęć, którą czuł. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by upewnić się, z kim miał do czynienia. Knot był dokładnie taki, jak opisał go Marcus.

\- Przeprasza pana... - zaczął Harry, udając dezorientację.

\- Och, oczywiście. Nie przedstawiłem się, jestem Ministrem Magii. Korneliusz Knot - poinformował go Knot, wyglądając bardziej pompatycznie niż Harry uważał za możliwe. Spojrzał na Knota z całą dozą onieśmielenia i podziwu, jaka była właściwa w sytuacji, w której się znalazł, co najwyraźniej spodobało się mężczyźnie, ponieważ kontynuował, przedstawiając pozostałe znajdujące się w gabinecie osoby. - To jest Lucjusz Malfoy, mój dobry przyjaciel. - Nie mogli być tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ponieważ w tym wypadku wiedziałby, że Harry już go znał, pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do Lucjusza. - Możliwe, że znasz stojącego przy nim młodzieńca, to Marcus Jugson, Młodszy Podsekretarz.

Harry pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Ach, doskonale, doskonale. Wiesz, Harry, mój chłopcze, właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy.

\- O mnie? - spytał niewinnie Harry, jeszcze trochę i Knot będzie dokładnie tam, gdzie tego chciał.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Bardzo martwimy się o twoje bezpieczeństwo, wiesz? - Knot starał się, jak mógł, by wyglądać na zaniepokojonego wujka, spoglądającego na swojego ulubionego siostrzeńca, ale Harry był mistrzem tej gry, podczas gdy Knot... Cóż, Knot nie dotarł nawet do poziomu dla amatorów. - Ale nie musisz się martwić, mój chłopcze, dałem rozkaz, by Syriusz Black otrzymał natychmiast po złapaniu Pocałunek Dementora - powiedział napuszony Knot, pewien, że zyskał sobie przychylność Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Był tak zaaferowany w swojej zarozumiałości, że nie zauważył nawet zmian, które zaszły w Harrym, choć nie umknęło to pozostałej trójce i Harry niemal mógł wyczuć ich emocje. Drapieżny uśmiech pojawił się przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy Marcusa, ale było to wystarczająco długo, by Lucjusz i Dumbledore to zauważyli. Harry nie przejął się tym jednak, pewien był, że obaj wiedzieli, że Marcus należał do niego.

\- Czy jest pan pewien, że chce pan to zrobić, Ministrze? - Jego głos był miękki, jedwabisty, a wszystkie oznaki nieśmiałości i zakłopotania zniknęły. Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenia Dumbledore'a i Lucjusza.

\- Mój chłopcze, nadal jesteś młody i nie do końca rozumiesz w czym rzecz, zobaczysz, że kiedy dorośniesz, wszystko zrozumiesz - odpowiedział Knot i Harry nie sądził, by mógł on brzmieć bardziej pobłażliwie niż teraz, nawet gdyby bardzo się starał.

\- Hmm. Tak, już widzę nagłówki gazet - powiedział Harry, a jego uśmiech był zdecydowanie zbyt niewinny. - _Minister skazuje Lorda_ _ze_ _Starożytnego i Szacownego Domu na Pocałunek Dementora._

\- Dlaczego _Prorok_ miałby opublikować coś takiego? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Knot. - Black jest skazany za morderstwo!

\- Czy jest pan tego pewien, Ministrze? Poza tym, nie mówiłem o _Proroku_. - Poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany, gdy Knot zbladł.

\- Co mm-masz na myśli? - wyjąkał i uśmiech Harry'ego zrobił się drapieżny. Och, jak uwielbiał bawić się swoją ofiarą.

\- To, że szukałem sprawozdania z tej konkretnej rozprawy i okazało się, że nie ma takiego. - Oczy Knota rozszerzyły się, był przynajmniej na tyle inteligentny, by zrozumieć, co to znaczyło.

\- Ale wszyscy wiedzą, że to on to zrobił! - Knot wyglądał, jakby był na granicy ataku paniki, zaczął się pocić, biegając spojrzeniem od Lucjusza do Dumbledore'a. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że to on jest winny!

\- Och, przykro mi, Ministrze - powiedział Harry, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę Knota. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że mężczyzna nie słyszał w jego głosie drwiny za każdym razem, gdy używał tego tytułu. - "Wszyscy wiedzą" nie jest wystarczająco dobrym argumentem. Jeśli się nie mylę, czternaście lat temu wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie można przeżyć Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego, a jednak stoję tu przed wami.

\- A co to ma ze wszystkim wspólnego? - Knot najwyraźniej nie radził sobie z więcej niż jednym uczuciem jednocześnie, ponieważ panika w jego oczach zniknęła, ustępując miejsca niezrozumieniu. Cóż, Harry nie mógł na to pozwolić.

\- Bardzo dużo, Ministrze. Dowodzi to, że to, co _wszyscy wiedzą,_ nie zawsze jest prawdą.

Knot ponownie spojrzał na Lucjusza, błagając go spojrzeniem, by coś zrobił, ale Harry ciągnął dalej, zanim ten mógł interweniować. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciałby pograć znów z Lucjuszem, teraz nie był na to dobry moment.

\- Niech mi pan powie, Ministrze, co pan zrobi, kiedy społeczeństwo oskarży pana o morderstwo? - Knot patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których widać było strach. Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać. - Niech mi pan powie, Ministrze, co pan zrobi, gdy społeczeństwo zacznie wątpić w swoje własne bezpieczeństwo, biorąc pod uwagę, że nawet Lord ze Starożytnego i Szacownego Domu nie otrzymał nawet rozprawy, zanim skazano go na coś gorszego od śmieci. Jakie prawa ma zwykły czarodziej, jeśli Minister tak po prostu morduje lorda? Nie mówiąc już o reakcji pozostałych lordów, jak mogą oni wiedzieć, że nie będą następni?

Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały niezdrową radością. Z twarzy Knota znikły wszystkie kolory. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło, nie żeby Harry planował pozwolić mu na odzyskanie nawet częściowo ładu w myślach.

\- A jeśli nic pan nie zrobi, oskarżą pana o słabość i powiedzą, że nie przejmuje się pan ich bezpieczeństwem, czyż nie tak, Ministrze?

Knot wyglądał, jakby chciał się rozpłakać i Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś tak żałosnego.

\- Hmm, biedny pan Minister. - Choć jego głos był miękki, słodki i pełen zrozumienia, jego oczy były zimne i błyszczały rozbawieniem i satysfakcją, gdy spoglądał na Knota z pogardą, która ukryta była tak dobrze, że mężczyzna nie był w stanie jej zidentyfikować. - Przegrany, jeśli coś zrobi, przegrany, jeśli nie zrobi nic.

Na jego twarz powróciła panika i Lucjusz ledwo powstrzymał się on grymasu, gdy mężczyzna znów na niego spojrzał. Kiedy zgodził się przyjść do Hogwartu, nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Jakkolwiek chciałby wierzyć, że Harry był tu przypadkiem, nie mógł, nie z obecnym tu Marcusem. Nie żeby narzekał, to było fascynujące, móc zobaczyć Harry'ego w ten sposób, choć musiał przyznać, nawet jeśli tylko przed samym sobą, że umysł Harry'ego był równie przerażający jak jego magia. Jeśli Lucjusz miałby go teraz opisać, powiedziałby, że Harry wyglądał jak drapieżnik bawiący się swoją ofiarą.

\- Wie pan, co musi pan zrobić, prawda, Ministrze? - Jego ton był pobłażliwy, tak jak wcześniej Korneliusza, choć była w nim także nutka drwiny.

\- Zrobić? Nic nie mogę zrobić! Z tej sytuacji nie ma wyjścia! - lamentował Korneliusz, a w oczach Harry'ego pojawił się tryumfalny błysk. Lucjusz nadal nie wiedział, do czego zmierzał Harry. Początkowo myślał, że robił to jedynie dla zabawy, że niszczył tego mężczyznę, ponieważ mógł i chciał to zrobić. Teraz jednak oczywiste stało się, że choć doskonale się bawił, miał w tym jakiś cel i Lucjusz pytał sam siebie, jak długo Harry czekał na tę chwilę, jak długo knuł i planował, jak wąż czekając na właściwy moment.

\- Oczywiście, że jest jakieś wyjście. - Wyraz nadziei na twarzy Korneliusza był żałosny. - Musi pan jedynie udowodnić społeczeństwu, że się mylą.

\- Jak? - spytał desperacko Knot. Lucjusz przez ułamek sekundy spojrzał na niego z pogardą. Jak żałosnym czarodziejem trzeba być, by pytać o polityczną radę dziecko, nawet jeśli nie było to zwyczajne dziecko, choć Korneliusz nie mógł tego wiedzieć.

\- Jak? Och, to bardzo proste, Ministrze. Zna pan Ritę, prawda? - Korneliusz energicznie pokiwał głową. - Musi pan jedynie z nią porozmawiać i powiedzieć jej, że szukał pan sprawozdania z rozprawy Blacka, chcąc potwierdzić pewne informacje. Oczywiście, był pan niezmiernie zaszokowany, kiedy zobaczył pan, że nie było żadnego sprawozdania. Co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: Syriusz Black nie otrzymał procesu.

\- To mnie zrujnuje - poskarżył się Korneliusz, nadal blady, trzęsący się i spocony, choć wyglądał już nieco spokojniej. Najwyraźniej myśl, że jego polityczna kariera może zostać uratowana, wystarczyła, by wyrwać go ze stanu kompletnej paniki, w której się znajdował.

\- Oczywiście, że to pana nie zrujnuje. W końcu pan jedynie chce, by sprawiedliwości stało się za dość. Naprawia pan błędy swoich poprzedników. - Lucjusz zobaczył, że umysł Knota zaczął pracować, w końcu jeśli miałby znaleźć jedną rzecz, w której Korneliusz był dobry, byłoby to zwalanie winy na innych. - Oczywiście, nie oskarża ich pan. - To proste zdanie sprawiło, że Korneliusz zrobił minę, jakby właśnie dowiedział się, że święto Jul będzie trwało przez wszystkie dni w roku, ale on nie dostanie żadnych prezentów. - To były ciężkie czasy i mylić się jest rzeczą ludzką, a my wszyscy jesteśmy jedynie ludźmi.

Nie zaskoczyłoby Lucjusza, jeśli to zdanie pojawiłoby się w wywiadzie, który Korneliusz przeprowadzi ze Skeeter. Harry właściwie informował go, że umówi się z nią na wywiad i dawał mu odpowiedzi na pytania, które już wcześniej przygotował.

\- Potem musi pan jedynie upewnić się, że Black dostanie proces, najlepiej jeszcze zanim zakończy się rok szkolny, jako że będę obecny na rozprawie. Tylko po to, by upewnić się, że wszystko idzie tak, jak powinno, prawda, Ministrze?

Lucjusz niemal się roześmiał. Był to rozkaz i równocześnie groźba tak doskonale ukryta, że Korneliusz nic nie zauważył.

\- I niezależnie od tego, czy okaże się on winny, czy nie, pan, Ministrze, może na tym jedynie zyskać, w ten czy inny sposób.

Lucjusz nigdy nie widział Ministra tak podekscytowanego, gdy spoglądał na Harry'ego, jakby ten był odpowiedzią na wszystkie jego modlitwy i choć Lucjusz musiał przyznać, że tak się istotnie zdawało, był równocześnie przekonany, że tak samo wyglądał też diabeł, zanim przychodził, by odebrać to, co mu się należało.

\- Och, mój chłopcze, to z pewnością bardzo mi pomoże. To znaczy, to pomoże rządowi uporać się ze sprawą Blacka. - Korneliusz uścisnął mu rękę, przyciągając go bliżej, tak że tylko Lucjusz i Marcus zobaczyli uśmieszek na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Niech pan tylko nie zapomni, Ministrze - wyszeptał Harry i Lucjusz niemal go nie usłyszał. - Równie łatwo mógłbym pana zniszczyć. Nie zrobiłem tego tylko dlatego, że w tym momencie jest pan przydatny, rozumie pan, prawda?

Korneliusz ponownie zbladł, ale Lucjusz zobaczył, że mężczyzna zastanawiał się już nad czymś i cokolwiek to było, mogłoby skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Chłopiec najwyraźniej zauważył to samo, ponieważ zaśmiał się w ten sam sposób, jak tego przeklętego ranka na alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

\- Niech pan nawet nie próbuje zwracać się przeciwko mnie. - Ludzie odważniejsi od Korneliusza byliby sparaliżowani strachem, słysząc ten głos, nie zaskoczyło więc Lucjusza, że cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy Korneliusza i mężczyzna zaczął się trząść. - Jeśli coś takiego chociażby przemknie panu przez głowę, zniszczę pana całkowicie. Zaczynając od rzeczy, które najbardziej pan ceni, jak pańskiej politycznej kariery. Niech pan pomyśli, co powiedzą ludzie, jeśli dowiedzą się, że ich własny Minister dręczył i napastował trzynastoletniego chłopca, sierotę, który utracił wszystko, aby Czarodziejski Świat mógł być bezpieczny od Voldemorta.

Harry cofnął się o krok i Lucjusz wiedział, że wygrał już tę rundę. Nie wiedział tylko, czy powinien był pod wrażeniem, czy być przerażonym. Może każdego po trochu, w końcu stał przed nim trzynastolatek, który miał już swoich zwolenników, no dobrze, był to tylko jeden zwolennik, ale w Ministerstwie i to na pozycji dającej władzę. Poza tym, podporządkował sobie Ministra, to było godne podziwu. Z drugiej jednak strony, stał przed nim trzynastolatek, który miał już swoich zwolenników, zwolennika, w Ministerstwie na pozycji dającej władzę i podporządkował sobie Ministra, to było _przerażające_.

\- Marcus upewni się, że spotka się pan z Ritą tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe. Proszę się nie martwić, musi pan tylko być gotowy, gdy Marcus panu powie. Zajmie się wszystkim, prawda? - spytał Harry, spoglądając na Marcusa.

\- Tak. - Lucjusz był pewien, że nie tylko on usłyszał niedopowiedziane "mój Panie".

\- Przyjemnie było pana spotkać, Ministrze.

Korneliusz skinął głową, powiedział coś, co brzmiało jak "i wzajemnie", po czym zniknął, wchodząc do kominka. Marcus został w tyle, by ukłonić się lekko, po czym ruszył za nim.

\- To było zabawne - wyszeptał Harry, śmiejąc się.

\- Zdecydowałeś się wiec przestać używać masek? - spytał Dumbledore, nie odwracając oczu od Harry'ego i Lucjusz ciekaw był, co chłopiec wymyśli, by wydostać się z tej sytuacji.

\- Masek, dyrektorze? - Lucjusz uniósł brew, nie wierzył, by Dumbledore dał się na to nabrać.

\- Wiesz doskonale, o czym mówię.

\- Nie, naprawdę nie wiem. Jeśli nawiązuje pan do mojego zachowania, to gwarantuję panu, że to nie jest maska. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, ludzie nie są jednowymiarowi, mają wiele twarzy i różni ludzie mogą widzieć tę samą osobę z różnej strony, ale nie oznacza to, że są to maski. Każdy zachowuje się po prostu inaczej w zależności od sytuacji i ludzi, z którymi ma do czynienia. Proszę na przykład spojrzeć na mnie, uwielbiam uczyć się nowych rzeczy i spędzać czas w ciszy nad książką. Jednak przyjemność sprawia mi także spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi, latanie z nimi i gra w Quidditch. Są to dwie całkowicie odmienne strony mojej osobowości, ale nadal jestem _sobą_.

Gdyby Lucjusz nie pamiętał swojego pierwszego spotkania z Harrym, uwierzyłby mu, ale wiedział, że ten Harry, uprzejmy, charyzmatyczny i zdolny, był maską w taki sam sposób, jak jego dziecinna wersja, którą spotkał, niezależnie od tego, jak szczera się wydawała. Najlepsze kłamstwo było zawsze oparte na prawdzie i tak samo, najlepsza maska musiała mieć w sobie coś prawdziwego.

\- Rozumiem. Przepraszam cię, mój chłopcze, nie chciałem cię urazić - odpowiedział Dumbledore i Lucjusz nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek widział tego mężczyznę tak pokonanego. - Powiedz mi, chłopcze, po co przyszedłeś do mojego gabinetu?

Harry zarumienił się i Lucjusz nie był w stanie rozpoznać, czy udawał, czy nie.

\- To z powodu Cienia. Znaleźliśmy mu dom. - Jego uśmiech był szeroki, a jego oczy błyszczały radośnie. - Chciałem jedynie powiedzieć panu, że po kolejnym weekendzie w Hogsmead już go nie będzie.

\- Cieszę się, że znalazł dom. Poinformuję profesor McGonagall i profesora Snape'a.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Miłego popołudnia, profesorze, panie Malfoy.

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu, nie przejmując się niczym, jak gdyby przed chwilą wcale nie groził Ministrowi Magii, zostawiając za sobą Lucjusza i Dumbledore'a z kolejnymi problemami do przemyślenia i nowymi pytaniami na temat Harry'ego Pottera - ich Wybawcy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kolejnego ranka, wszyscy uczniowie otrzymujący _Magię Dzisiaj_ byli oburzeni. Harry musiał przyznać, że Rita wiedziała, jak grać na emocjach społeczeństwa.

 _ **Niewinni w Azkabanie**_ głosił nagłówek i Harry pomyślał, że wyszło nawet lepiej niż się spodziewał.

 _ **Niewinni w Azkabanie**_

 _ **autorstwa Rity Skeeter**_

 _Moi drodzy czytelnicy, nie macie pojęcia jak bardzo chciałabym powiedzieć wam, że ten nagłówek kłamie. Wszyscy wiemy, jak okropnymi stworzeniami są dementorzy i myśl, że ktoś niewinny może być skazany na ich wpływ jest potworna. Niestety jednak, nie mogę z czystym sercem powiedzieć wam, że to nieprawda._

 _Zastanawiacie się zapewne, jak do tego doszłam, sama bym się zastanawiał, będąc na waszym miejscu. Pozwólcie mi więc opisać, co przydarzyło mi się poprzedniego popołudnia._

 _Byłam w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając artykuł do kolejnego wydania, kiedy moje połączenie do sieci Fiuu otwarło się i przeszedł przez nie Korneliusz Knot, nasz Minister Magii._

 _Jak możecie sobie wyobrazić, byłam zdumiona, nie codziennie otrzymuje się wizytę od samego Ministra, ale choć byłam zszokowana, nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że nasz Minister był blady i cały drżał._

 _Oczywiście, spytałam go, czy coś się stało i czy potrzebuje pomocy. Minister jedynie potrząsnął głową i usiadł. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym spojrzał na mnie z determinacją._

 _\- Rito - powiedział - nadszedł czas, abyśmy naprawili błąd, którego dokonano przed dziesięciu laty. Czas, aby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość._

 _Z pewnością możecie sobie wyobrazić moją reakcję, ale nasz Minister nie dał mi czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić i zanim jeszcze zdążyłam go zapytać, co miał na myśli, zaczął opowiadać mi, dlaczego się tu znalazł._

 _\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że znajdę się w takiej sytuacji - przyznał Minister. - Musiałem wczoraj zweryfikować pewne informacje dotyczące rozprawy Syriusza Blacka. Nikt z nas nie lubi myśleć o tamtych czasach, o zbrodniach, które zostały wtedy popełnione, ale czasami konieczne jest powrócenie do niektórych rozpraw, z wielu powodów. W tym przypadku było tak, ponieważ zastanawiałem się nad skazaniem Blacka na Pocałunek Dementora. Ale pewne informacje muszą zostać potwierdzone przed wydaniem rozkazu, jak pewnie się domyślasz to kwestia bezpieczeństwa. - Poczułam ulgę, że nasz Minister tak martwi się o nas, nawet tych obywateli, którzy w oczach reszty społeczeństwa są niczym więcej niż potworami. - Wyobraź sobie mój szok, gdy zobaczyłem, że sprawozdanie z tej rozprawy nie istnieje. Początkowo myślałem, że po prostu gdzieś się zawieruszyło, zrobiłem więc wszystko, by je odnaleźć. Okazało się jednak, że takie sprawozdanie nigdy nie zostało napisane, co może oznaczać tylko jedno._

 _Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, za każdym razem, gdy toczy się proces, magia, która wyzwalana jest, gdy kompletowany jest skład sędziowski, tworzy zapis z przebiegu rozprawy. Nie może on być sfałszowany ani zniszczony, dlatego też, jeśli nie ma sprawozdania, nie mogło być rozprawy._

 _Tak, moi drodzy czytelnicy, Syriusz Black spędził ponad dziesięć lat w Azkabanie, nie otrzymawszy nawet procesu. Jak coś takiego mogło się stać? Jak można było wtrącić kogoś do więzienia bez rozprawy sądowej? Kto skazał kogoś, kto mógł być niewinny zbrodni, o które go oskarżono, na coś gorszego od śmierci?_

 _\- Nie jest ważne, kto to zrobił - odpowiedział nasz Minister. - To były trudne czasu i pewien jestem, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie miał złych intencji. To była pomyłka, okropna pomyłka, ale jednak. Mylić się jest rzeczą ludzką, a my wszyscy jesteśmy jedynie ludźmi, czyż nie, Rito? - Nasz Minister pokazał, że jest pełnym współczucia człowiekiem i wiedza, że ktoś taki, jak on, jest odpowiedzialny za nasz świat, pozostawiła we mnie poczucie wdzięczności, że są jeszcze politycy, którzy bardziej cenią ludzkie życie niż swoje polityczne kariery._

 _\- Teraz ważne jest, by zrobić to, co jest słuszne - ciągnął Knot, zyskując sobie jeszcze więcej mojego szacunku. - Wszystkie rozkazy dotyczące Syriusza Blacka zostały zawieszone. Proszę Syriusza Blacka, aby pojawił się w Ministerstwie tak szybko, jak to możliwe, abyśmy mogli przeprowadzić proces, którego nigdy nie miał. Zapewniam, że jeśli jest niewinny, nie ma się czego bać._

 _I tu właśnie docieramy, moi drodzy czytelnicy, do potwornej prawdy. Czy niewinny mężczyzna spędził ponad dziesięć lat w Azkabanie?_

 _My w redakcji **Magii Dzisiaj** liczymy, że Syriusz Black pojawi się w Ministerstwie, aby sprawiedliwości w końcu stało się zadość. _

Harry zdecydował, że będzie musiał pogratulować Marcusowi, nie mógł wykonać swojego zadania lepiej. Artykuł chwalił też Ministra na tyle, by ten był zadowolony. Musiał użyć nieco siły, aby Knot zrozumiał, jak sprawy się miały, ten artykuł jednak miał pokazać mu, jak korzystne dla niego będzie, jeśli zostanie z Harrym w dobrych stosunkach. Jeśli Knot będzie się dobrze sprawował, wyciągnie z tego dla siebie jakąś korzyść.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na gazetę, przeglądając pozostałe artykuły. Jeden był o życiu Syriusza Blacka zanim trafił do Azkabanu, napisany oczywiście z drobną pomocą Syriusza, a kolejny o karierze Knota, pokazujący go w bardzo dobrym świetle i oczywiście jeszcze jeden o osobie odpowiedzialnej za wysłanie Syriusza do Azkabanu.

Nie była to pierwsza strona, a artykuł ten nie miał nawet zbyt dużego nagłówka, ale było to dość, by zaszkodzić zamieszanym w sprawę osobom, zwłaszcza Crouchowi.

Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu mężczyźnie, ale jego polityczne opinie były tak bardzo przeciwne Czarnej Magii, że pozostawienie go na nawet częściowo wpływowej pozycji było niebezpieczne. Nie żeby Harry zamierzał w najbliższym czasie pogrywać z Ministerstwem, ale zneutralizowanie możliwych komplikacji, zanim jeszcze się pojawiły, nie mogło mu zaszkodzić.

Przynajmniej wszystko szło w dobrą stronę. Mógł teraz jedynie czekać.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry czekał krócej, niż się spodziewał, zaledwie tydzień od ukazania się artykułu, zanim otrzymał list od Marcusa informujący go, że Syriusz pojawił się w Ministerstwie, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego, który spodziewał się, że dłużej zajmie Syriuszowi dotarcie do Londynu. Podejrzewał jednak, że był on niecierpliwy i chciał już nareszcie być wolny.

Trzy dni później otrzymał list od Ministra, który informował go o dacie i godzinie rozprawy, z której to powodu znajdował się właśnie w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Jako że Dumbledore pełnił funkcję Naczelnego Maga Wizengamotu, miał brać udział w rozprawie i mógł przyprowadzić Harry'ego ze sobą do Ministerstwa. Na szczęście Dumbledore nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, pomijając zwykłe uprzejmości, dotarli więc szybko do Ministerstwa i byli nieco przed czasem, ponieważ mężczyzna miał kilka spraw do załatwienia przed rozprawą, a przynajmniej tak powiedział, nie żeby Harry narzekał. Był zadowolony, że dotarli wcześniej, niż się spodziewał, ponieważ nie chciał spotkać się z tłumem. Szczęśliwie jak dotąd niewiele osób wiedziało, jak wygląda, ponieważ zdołał uniknąć opublikowania jego zdjęcia w gazecie. Pragnął cieszyć się anonimowością tak długo, jak tylko mógł, miał bowiem przeczucie, że po tej rozprawie się to skończy.

Jako że ta rozprawa uznawana była za wydarzenie stulecia, sala sądowa była wypełniona po brzegi. Wszyscy przedstawiciele Wizengamotu byli obecni, a na podwyższeniu pośrodku szeregu krzeseł zajmowanych przez członków Wizengamotu, siedziały cztery osoby, które przewodziły rozprawie.

Harry znał dyrektora oraz Knota i choć nigdy nie widział pozostałej dwójki, mógłby się założyć, że była to Amelia Bones i Rufus Scrimgeour. Nie wiedział o nich wiele, tyle tylko, że Amelia Bones była sprawiedliwa i dokładna, a także że była jedną z nielicznych osób pracujących w Ministerstwie, których nie dało się przekupić. Pochodziła ze starej rodziny i nawet jeśli jej rodzina była Jasna, nie uważali wszystkich tradycji za Mroczne. Nadal praktykowali niektóre z nich, choć nieliczne i twardo stali po stronie Ministerstwa, nie współpracując zwykle ani z Mrocznymi, ani z Jasnymi Panami. Z tego, co Marcus wiedział, Bones była zadowolona ze swojej pozycji w Ministerstwie i nie miała ambicji, by robić coś więcej niż to, co dotychczas. Rufus Scrimgeour z drugiej strony był ambitnym draniem i nie mógł się doczekać okazji, by zdobyć pozycję Ministra. Nie należał jednak do ludzi, których dało się przekupić i był raczej uprzedzony wobec wszystkiego, co było Mroczne, co było dość dziwne, ponieważ z tego, co Harry wiedział, rodzina Scrimgeourów zawsze wierzyła, że magia powinna być wolna, nie ograniczana przez opinie niektórych czarodziejów. Harry nie był pewien, czy mężczyzna naprawdę w to wierzył, czy po prostu podążał za najbardziej popularną opinią. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo był ambitny, możliwe było, że mówił to, co akurat społeczeństwo chciało usłyszeć. Jeśli tak było w rzeczywistości, to cóż, mężczyzna utracił jakikolwiek szacunek, jaki mógłby uzyskać od Harry'ego.

Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył Ritę pośród innych dziennikarzy. Marcus był kawałek za nią, bez wątpienia szepcąc jej do ucha instrukcje. Zauważył spojrzenie Harry'ego i skinął mu głową, dając znać, że wszystko idzie według planu. Harry uśmiechnął się, było to jedynie niewielkie uniesienie kącików ust, ale nadal był to uśmiech. Gdy ponownie spojrzał w tamtą stronę, Marcus zniknął i Harry zobaczył, że pojawił się za Ministrem bez zwracania niczyjej uwagi.

\- Cisza. Cisza na sali - zawołał Dubledore, rozpoczynając procedurę i przyciągając uwagę wszystkich.

\- Ogłaszam rozpoczęcie rozprawy w sprawie Syriusza Oriona Blacka, oskarżonego o zamordowanie czternastu osób: trzynastu mugoli i jednego czarodzieja o imieniu Peter Pettigrew. Syriusz Black został także oskarżony o zdradzenie Potterów dla Czarnego Pana Voldemorta i o działanie jako jego prawa ręka. Aurorzy, wprowadzić oskarżonego.

Harry zobaczył, jak Syriusz wszedł do pokoju z wysoko uniesioną głową i usiadł na krześle z łańcuchami stojącym przed czterema sędziami, jak gdyby był to tron i musiał powstrzymać uśmiech. Nieważne, co ludzie mówili o tym mężczyźnie, nie było wątpliwości, że był Blackiem.

\- Syriuszu Black, Wizengamot został poinformowany, że odmówiłeś pomocy prawnika i że zgodziłeś się zeznawać pod wpływem Veritaserum, jeśli tylko sąd zadawać będzie pytanie związane jedynie ze zbrodniami, o które zostałeś oskarżony, czy to prawda?

\- Tak, im szybciej się z tym uporamy, tym lepiej.

\- Czy zostałeś poinformowany, że masz prawo odmówić użycia Veritaserum?

\- Tak, Dumbledore. A teraz przejdźmy już do rzeczy, mam chrześniaka, którego chciałbym poznać.

Harry prychnął śmiechem, czasami zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobił, żeby dostać ojca chrzestnego takiego jak Syriusz, który najwyraźniej nie miał żadnej kontroli nad tym, że jego myśli od razu wydostawały mu się przez usta.

\- Doskonale. Podajcie Veritaserum - zarządził Dumbledore i auror stojący najbliżej Syriusza nalał mu na język trzy krople eliksiru.

\- Podaj swoje imię i nazwisko - poinstruował Dumbledore.

\- Syriusz Orion Black - odpowiedział monotonnym tonem Syriusz, a jego spojrzenie było nieobecne i nieco zamglone.

\- Veritaserum działa. Może pani zacząć przesłuchanie, pani Bones.

\- Dziękuję, Naczelny Czarodzieju. Czy zabiłeś czternaście osób pierwszego listopada 1981 roku?

\- Nie.

To krótkie, proste słowo spowodowało całkowity chaos i Harry nie starał się nawet ukryć uśmiechu.

\- Cisza! Cisza! - wykrzyknął Dumbledore, próbując odzyskać kontrolę. Jednak dopiero po kilku próbach i kilku głośnych odgłosach dobiegających z różdżek aurorów tłum się uspokoił.

\- Czy wiesz, kto zabił tych ludzi?

\- Tak, Peter Pettigrew.

\- Pettigrew? Jak?

\- Tak. Wysadził w powietrze całą ulicę, odciął sobie swój własny palec i zniknął w kanalizacji z innymi szczurami.

\- Czemu miałby to zrobić? I co masz na myśli, mówiąc "z innymi szczurami"? - Bones wyglądała, jakby nie dowierzała temu, co usłyszała, ale nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że była to prawda, niezależnie od tego, jak nieprawdopodobnie to brzmiało.

\- Ponieważ wiedział, że zamierzałem go zabić. Peter jest animagiem, zamienia się w szczura. - Znów zrobiło się głośno, niektórzy krzyczeli, że Syriusz był mordercą, podczas gdy pozostali wyglądali na zszokowanych informacją, że Pettigrew był animagiem. Nie zaskoczyło to specjalnie Harry'ego, z tego, co ludzie wiedzieli, nie było wśród nich zbyt wielu animagów. Ludzie jednak nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że fakt, iż nie było wielu animagów w rejestrze, nie oznaczał, że nie było ich w rzeczywistości.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś go zabić? - Tym razem to Scrimgeour zadał to pytanie i uprzedni hałas zniknął całkowicie, gdy wszyscy obecni skupili się na Syriuszu, z niepokojem czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Harry jednak zauważył zrozumienie, które pojawiło się na kilku twarzach, a inni zbladli, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że wysłali niewinnego mężczyznę do Azkabanu.

\- Peter był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, to on wydał ich Voldemortowi. To on ich zabił.

Pięć sekund.

Tyle czasu minęło, zanim tłum zrozumiał, co powiedział Syriusz. To co nastąpiło później to było istne pandemonium.

Większość obecnych była wściekła, bez znaczenia było, czy wspierali Jasność czy Mrok, taka zdrada była uważana za najgorszy czyn, jaki człowiek mógł popełnić. Zostanie wybranym na Strażnika Tajemnicy było zaszczytem, to była stara magia, coś, czego nikt do końca nie rozumiał, ponieważ sekret nie znajdował się w umyśle Strażnika, ale w jego duszy, a zasad działania magii duszy, niezależnie od rodzaju, nikt tak naprawdę nie rozumiał. Aby zostać Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ktoś musiał całkowicie Strażnikowi zaufać, inaczej czar by nie zadziałał. Sekret był przekazywany Strażnikowi, ale nie był on tak naprawdę wypowiadany, lecz przekazywany z jednej duszy do drugiej, a coś takiego nie mogło zadziałać bez pełnego zaufania. Strażnik mógł później dzielić się Sekretem jakkolwiek zechciał, ale zanim czar został rzucony, osoba przekazująca Sekret musiała prawdziwie zaufać Strażnikowi. W oczach wszystkich obecnych fakt, że Peter zdradził coś takiego był gorszy niż cokolwiek innego, o czym mogliby pomyśleć, i niechęć, jaką czuli do niego, była wyraźnie widoczna. Było raczej oczywiste, że niejeden z nich wolałby, żeby Syriusz zdołał zabić tego parszywego zdrajcę.

\- Czy jesteś lub kiedykolwiek byłeś Śmierciożercą? - spytała Bones po kilku minutach. Nawet ona wyglądała na zdegustowaną i potrzebowała chwili, by nad sobą zapanować.

\- Nie.

\- Podajcie antidotum - niemalże wyszeptał Dumbledore. Na sali panowała jednak taka cisza, że wszyscy go usłyszeli i aurorzy szybko go posłuchali. Jasne było, że Bones i Scrimgeour chcieli zadać więcej pytań, ale wiedzieli już wszystko, co było związane ze zbrodniami, o które został oskarżony, a tylko o nie mogli pytać pod wpływem Veritaserum. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, mogli zadać jeszcze kilka pytań i sprawić, żeby łączyły się ze zbrodnią, ale Dumbledore był Naczelnym Czarodziejem i nie mogli mu się sprzeciwić. Sam Dumbledore wyglądał na pokonanego, starego, jak gdyby opuściła go cała wola walki. Harry mógł go zrozumieć, może i nie lubił specjalnie tego mężczyzny, ale wiedział, że rzeczywiście troszczył on się zazwyczaj o ludzi i podejrzewał, że czuł się odpowiedzialny za Syriusza, ponieważ ten był członkiem jego Zakonu i byłym uczniem. Wiedza, że on, Naczelny Czarodziej, pozwolił, by niewinny mężczyzna i to na dodatek jeden z jego własnych ludzi cierpiał w Azkabanie, musiała być dla niego potworna.

\- Myślę, że dość już usłyszeliśmy - stwierdził Knot, wstając. - Ja, Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii, ogłaszam, że Syriusz Orion Black jest wolny od wszystkich zarzutów. Za każdy rok, który spędził niesprawiedliwie uwięziony w Azkabanie, Ministerstwo zapłaci mu milion galeonów. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że złoto nie wynagrodzi ci wszystkiego, przez co przeszedłeś, mam jednak nadzieję, że pomoże to w jakiś sposób, nawet niewielki. Rozprawę uznaję za zamkniętą.

Nie tylko Harry'ego zaskoczyło, co zrobił Minister. Zazwyczaj werdykt był przegłosowywany przez wszystkich członków Wizengamotu, ale to, co zrobił Knot, oznaczało całkowite oczyszczenie kartoteki Syriusza. Nawet Lucjuszowi się to nie udało, nie dostał wprawdzie nic więcej niż klapsa po rękach, ale figurował w kartotece, istniały dokumenty na temat zbrodni, o które był oskarżony. I nie było to tylko sprawozdanie z jego rozprawy, ale znajdował się także w kartotece przestępców w Departamencie Obrony. W tym przypadku będzie istniał zapis z rozprawy, ale nie będzie żadnych dokumentów na temat Syriusza w kartotece. Knot okazał się być o wiele bardziej przydatny, niż Harry się spodziewał.

Chwila oszołomienia szybko się jednak skończyła i nagle Syriusz otoczony został przez ludzi. Harry prawie stracił go z oczu w tłumie.

Powstrzymując westchnienie, uwolnił swoją magię, nie całą, ale wystarczająco, by ludzie znajdujący się blisko niego oraz ci wyczuleni na magię mogli ją poczuć. Tak jak się spodziewał, ludzie zaczęli odsuwać się od niego i był w stanie przedostać się do Syriusza.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, spoglądając na tłum, który znów próbował ich otoczyć. - Ale muszę was prosić, abyście pozwolili mi porozmawiać z moim ojcem chrzestnym na osobności. Jak możecie sobie wyobrazić, mamy wiele spraw do omówienia. Rozumiecie, prawda? - Harry musiał powstrzymać grymas, gdy zobaczył, jak większość z nich kiwa głową. Nie byli niczym więcej niż stadem owiec.

\- Oczywiście, Harry - odpowiedział Knot, pojawiając się przy nim z Marcusem i stojącą za nim ropuchą. - Marcus i Dolores wskażą ci drogę do prywatnego pokoju.

Najwyraźniej ropucha miała imię. Cóż, może i nie było to dziwne, ludzie mieli w zwyczaju nadawać swoim zwierzątkom imiona.

\- Dziękuję, Ministrze - odparł, ignorując ropuchę i spoglądając na Marcusa. Ten natychmiast zrozumiał, czego chciał Harry i zaprowadził ich przez drzwi ukryte za ławami dla przedstawicieli Wizengamotu.

\- Panie Potter, jestem Starszym Podsekretarzem, nazywam się Dolores Umbridge - poinformowała go ropucha.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Tak, wszyscy wiedzą, kim pan jest. Wie pan, panie Potter, słyszałam idiotyczną plotkę, że _przekonał_ pan Ministra, aby zaaranżował tę rozprawę, która mogłaby zniszczyć jego karierę. Oczywiście, jest to zupełnie idiotyczne, czyż nie, panie Potter? Jestem przekonana, że zna pan swoje miejsce i wie pan z pewnością, że nie jest ono w Ministerstwie. Jest pan w końcu zaledwie głupiutkim, chciałam powiedzieć, małym dzieckiem.

Gdyby ten płaz nie potrzebował wszystkich swoich szarych komórek do mówienia, zauważyłby natychmiast różnicę, zobaczyłby zmianę w postawie Harry'ego oraz różdżkę w dłoni Marcusa.

\- Panna Umbridge, czyż nie? Starszy Podsekretarz, tak pani powiedziała? Proszę mi powiedzieć, jeśli coś pani się stanie, kto zajmie twoje miejsce?

\- Grozisz mi, bachorze? - zaskrzeczała, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Harry westchnął.

\- Marcus, czy słyszałeś, żebym komuś groził?

\- Nie. I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, jeśli nie będzie Podsekretarza, ja ją zastąpię. Choć byłoby to jedynie tymczasowe z powodu mojego wieku. Musiałbym mieć przynajmniej dwadzieścia jeden lat, aby utrzymać tę pozycję.

\- Przypomnij mi, kiedy są twoje urodziny.

\- Dziesiątego sierpnia.

\- I masz teraz osiemnaście lat, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Hmm, zdaje się, że wiem już, co dam ci na twoje dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny - skomentował nonszalancko Harry, wchodząc do pokoju, który wskazał mu Marcus, ignorując ropuchę, która gapiła się na niego.

Gdy tylko Marcus i Syriusz znaleźli się w środku, zamknął drzwi, pozostawiając płaza na korytarzu i spojrzał na swoich dwóch towarzyszy.

\- Dobrze poszło - podsumował, sprawiając, że Syriusz i Marcus pokręcili głowami i roześmiali się.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lucjusz nie widział go, ale wiedział, że był tutaj, gdy tylko wyczuł jego magię. Nie musiał długo czekać, tłum rozstąpił się, by pozwolić mu przejść, jak gdyby podświadomie wiedzieli, że był lepszy od nich. I oto był tutaj, w pokoju pełnym ważnych ludzi nadal w centrum uwagi, nawet gdy nie mieli pojęcia, kim był, cóż, przynajmniej dopóki nie wspomniał o Blacku jako o swoim ojcu chrzestnym.

\- Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe - odezwał się ktoś za nim i zesztywniał.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Musiał świadomie wysilić się, aby nie dodać "mój Panie", które miał na końcu języka.

Doskonale pamiętał swoje oszołomienie, kiedy jego Mroczny Znak zapłonął, mówiąc mu, że jego Pan go wołał. I tak samo jak setki razy wcześniej, wyczarował swoją maskę oraz szaty i skupił się na Mrocznym Znaku, pozwalając, by zaprowadził go do jego Pana.

Pojawił się w dużym pokoju, którego podłoga wykonana była z czarnego marmuru, a ściany miały kolor głębokiej, szmaragdowej zieleni. Przy odległej ścianie było podwyższenie, z wykonanym ze srebra tronem, w którym wyrzeźbione były piękne węże o oczach wykonanych ze szmaragdów. Na tronie siedział mężczyzna. Nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, upadł na kolana i pochylił głowę. Zaledwie chwilę później, poczuł obok siebie obecność drugiej osoby, ale nie śmiał się poruszyć, by zobaczyć, kim był towarzyszący mu Śmierciożerca.

\- Lucjuszu. - Tak dobrze znał ten głos, dręczył go on w snach i prześladował w koszmarach, i po tych wszystkich latach nadal przyprawiał go o dreszcz. - Teodredzie. Witajcie.

\- Mój Panie - odpowiedzieli obaj. Lucjusz mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć ulgę i radość w głosie Teodreda i wiedział, że sam brzmiał podobnie.

\- Wstańcie, moi przyjaciele.

\- Lucjusz wykonał polecenie, po raz pierwszy od ponad dziesięciu lat spoglądając na swojego Pana. Jedynie lata ćwiczeń pozwoliły mu nie pokazać swojego oszołomienia. Pół-człowiek, pół-wąż zniknął. Na jego miejscu stał dwudziestokilkuletni mężczyzna. Elegancki, przystojny mężczyzna, z demonicznymi oczami i Lucjusz był pewien, że wyglądał jak uosobienie grzechu, nikt nie mógł mu się równać. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie oczy o kolorze Klątwy Uśmiercającej i musiał zmienić zdanie, może była jedna osoba, która mogła.

\- Powróciłem, moi przyjaciele. I mamy wiele do zrobienia.

Lucjusz nie był w stanie ukryć swojego podekscytowania, tak samo jak Teodred.

\- Harry. - Głos jego Pana przywołał go do teraźniejszości. - Jest piękny, zawsze był, nie sądziłem, że to możliwe, aby stał się jeszcze piękniejszy.

\- To jest nowy Król? - spytał Teodred, spoglądając z ciekawością na Harry'ego. - Młody Jugson już do niego należy. Pracuje nawet szybciej od ciebie, nawet ty nie miałeś w jego wieku zwolenników w Ministerstwie.

Jego Pan zaśmiał się cicho i Lucjusz musiał zapanować nad swoim wyrazem twarzy. To było fascynujące, móc zobaczyć poufałość, z jaką Teodred rozmawiał z ich Panem, był jednym z nielicznych, którzy to robili. Teodred Nott, tak samo jak jego ojciec, Abraxas Malfoy, był jednym z pierwszych Śmierciożerców, pierwszych członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Byli z Czarnym Panem od samego początku i wszyscy oni mieli inną relację z ich Panem. Nadal go szanowali, wielbili go nawet, ale byli mu o wiele bliżsi niż ktokolwiek inny. I Teodred był jednym z nielicznych, którzy nadal żyli lub nie znajdowali się w Azkabanie.

\- Masz rację - odpowiedział ich Pan. - Ciekaw jestem, czego mój mały Król zdołał dokonać w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. - Przez chwilę jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią i Lucjusz nie mógł nie zapytać sam siebie, co przyniesie im przyszłość, ponieważ w tych oczach było więcej zainteresowania i zaborczości, niż kiedykolwiek widział, by jego Pan okazywał.


	12. Czas na zabawę

**Od tłumaczki:**

Do tych, którzy martwią się, że tak rzadko dodaję nowe rozdziały: nie zamierzam nagle porzucić tego opowiadania. Po prostu mam mało czasu i pisanie znajduje się dość nisko na mojej liście priorytetów. Dlatego nowe rozdziały pojawiają się rzadko, ale będą się pojawiać dalej, to mogę wam obiecać.

Kiedy kolejny? Prawdopodobnie w połowie lutego, ponieważ zbliża się sesja.

Wesołych Świąt wam wszystkim i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

 **Rozdział 12 - Czas na zabawę**

Syriusz ledwo mógł w to uwierzyć, był wolnym człowiekiem. A wszystko to dzięki Harry'emu. Nie żeby nie myślał, że Harry nie miał jakichś swoich ukrytych motywów, ponieważ po spędzeniu w jego towarzystwie kilku miesięcy, nie sądził, by Harry robił cokolwiek _bez_ ukrytych motywów. Ale nadal to dzięki niemu był teraz wolny i był mu, delikatnie mówiąc, niezmiernie wdzięczny. Nadal nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed myśleniem o Harrym.

Harry, jego Harry tak bardzo różnił się od jego oczekiwań. Może i nazywał się Potter, ale miał w sobie tak dużo z Blacków, że mógłby zostać uznany za jego syna. Nie żeby James nie miał niektórych cech Blacków, Dorea była przecież jego matką, było to więc naturalne. Jednak to cechy Charlusa wyraźnie w nim dominowały i nie mówił tu tylko o wyglądzie zewnętrznym.

Harry był tym rodzajem chłopca, którego Walburga, jego matka, chciałaby mieć za dziedzica. Harry był tym rodzajem chłopca, którym jego matka chciałaby, aby on sam był.

Początkowo nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Harry był wszystkim, czym on sam nigdy nie chciał być. Tak, wiedział, że Harry każdego rodzica uczyniłby dumnym, byłby ich oczkiem w głowie, ze swoją inteligencją i charyzmą, ale pod tym wszystkim kryło się coś przytłaczająco mrocznego.

Czasami zachowywał się jak każdy inny nastolatek i Syriusz wiedział, że Harry wtedy nie udawał, ponieważ robił to tylko w towarzystwie swoich zaufanych przyjaciół. Jednak przez większość czasu, Harry pokazywał się od strony, która pozbawiała Syriusza mowy: był okrutny, sadystyczny, bezlitosny, wyrachowany, inteligentny, potężny. Był idealnym czystokrwistym dziedzicem dla mrocznej rodziny. Wiedział, że większość mrocznych rodzin oddałaby wszystko, aby mieć dziedzica takiego jak Harry, z pewnością zrobiłaby tak jego matka, z wielkim entuzjazmem pozbyłaby się go i ogłosiła Harry'ego dziedzicem fortuny Blacków. I czy to nie ironia losu, że jej pragnienie posiadania idealnego czystokrwistego dziedzica jednak się spełniło? W końcu Harry był dziedzicem rodziny Blacków. Powstrzymując się od śmiechu, Syriusz powrócił myślami do pierwotnego problemu. Nie ważne, jak Harry się zachowywał, Syriusz był przekonany, że to jego magia czyniła go tak przytłaczająco mrocznym.

Tego dnia, gdy Snape skonfrontował się z Harrym, Syriusz nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Był jakby zamrożony tam, gdzie stał. Znał uczucie towarzyszącej Czarnej Magii. Ani magia Jamesa, ani Remusa, ani nawet Lily nie była całkowicie jasna. Jamesa, ponieważ Potterowie byli zawsze w równej mierze mroczni, co jaśni, a zazwyczaj ich magia mieściła się gdzieś w odcieniach szarości, choć ogół społeczeństwa zwykle postrzegał ich jako uosobienie Jasnych Czarodziejów. Do tego jeszcze należało dodać krew Blacków pochodzącą od Dorei, która zawsze była mroczna i nie było to dziwne, że magia Jamesa była raczej ciemno szara. Remus, będąc wilkołakiem, naturalnie skłaniał się ku Ciemności. Lily zaś była zafascynowana Magią, każdym jej rodzajem. Nie dbała, czy była ona Jasna, czy Mroczna, czy Szara. Liczyło się dla niej tylko, że była to magia. A on sam był Blackiem, nie miało znaczenia, do którego domu został przydzielony, nie zmieniało to jego natury, nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal był Blackiem.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie widział tego, gdy był młodszy. Byli tacy ślepi. Robili wszystko, co mogli, aby być idealnymi czarodziejami Jasnej Strony. Robili wszystko, by udowodnić, że należeli do Jasności.

James uwielbiał swojego ojca, jego największym pragnieniem było stać się takim jak on. A Charlus był w pełni Jasnym Czarodziejem, choć nie był tak uprzedzony w stosunku do Czarnej Magii jak większość. James więc robił wszystko, co mógł, by uczynić swojego ojca dumnym, by być dobrym Jasnym Czarodziejem tak jak on.

Remus chciał zapomnieć, że był wilkołakiem, chciał w jak najmniejszym stopniu być kojarzony z wilkołakami. A jak lepiej to zrobić, niż stać się Jasnym Czarodziejem? Jak można lepiej udowodnić, że nie jest się bezmyślnym potworem, niż całkowicie poświęcając się dla Jasności.

Lily była mugolakiem, było więc nie do pomyślenia, by mogła być kimkolwiek innym niż Jasną Czarownicą. Oczywiście, że sprzymierzyła się z tymi walczącymi za takich jak ona, oczywiście, że przynależała do Jasności.

A on sam, no cóż, chciał być wszystkim, czym nie była jego rodzina i jeśli była jedna rzecz, której nigdy nie kojarzono z jego rodziną, była to Jasna Magia. Było to doprawdy idealne rozwiązanie.

Oszukali samych siebie i przy okazji wszystkich dookoła.

Tylko w czasie wojny pozwalali sobie podążyć za własnymi pragnieniami. Tylko gdy mierzyli się ze Śmierciożercami, reszta świata widziała ich prawdziwe oblicza. Tylko w tych momentach czuli swoją własną magię, czuli prawdę, którą mówiła im ich magia. Tylko wtedy widzieli prawdę, w którą nikt poza nimi nie chciał uwierzyć.

Nie miało znaczenia, jak brutalne były ich klątwy, że używali zakazanej magii. Nie miało nawet znaczenia, jak wielu ludzi zabili. Reszta świata widziała tylko to, co chcieli zobaczyć, a świat chciał ich widzieć jako uosobienie Jasności, na które się kreowali.

W tych chwilach łatwiej było im poczuć wokół siebie magię, znał więc doskonale uczucie związane z Czarną Magią. Nie żeby cała Czarna Magia była taka sama, ale podstawowe wrażenie było zawsze podobne. Bez znaczenia było, kto jej używał, jej źródło zawsze było to samo. Magia Harry'ego jednak choć miała w sobie element Ciemności, była inna. Jego magia była przerażająca i nie mówił tu tylko o jej ilości, choć już to samo w sobie było imponujące. Mówił o tym, jakie uczucia w nim wywoływała.

Magia odpowiadała na ich emocje i gdy czarodziej lub czarodziejka byli potężniejsi niż większość z nich, ich magia często uzyskiwała coś na kształt własnej osobowości, ślad tego, co czyniło ich tym, kim byli. Dlatego właśnie magia Remusa miała w sobie element dzikości. Magia Jamesa była opiekuńcza i zaborcza, a Lily ciepła i dociekliwa. Jego własna była nieco zimna i mściwa. Nie było to jednak przytłaczające i nie u każdego wykształcały się te cechy, a ich znał tylko dlatego, że tak wiele czasu spędził w ich towarzystwie. W innym wypadku nie widziałby różnicy, tak jak nie wiedział jak brzmi magia pozostałych ludzi. Jednak w przypadku Harry'ego nie dało się nie poczuć złośliwego okrucieństwa, którym emanowała jego magia. A gdyby tego nie było dość, brzmienie jego magii zmieniało się zależnie od jego emocji.

Przeciętny czarodziej nie był w stanie w takim stopniu kontrolować swojej magii, a Syriusz wolał nie myśleć o tych, którzy to potrafili.

Wolał nie myśleć o historiach, które jego dziadek opowiadał mu o Grindelwaldzie. Że był on w stanie wywołać przerażenie w sercach setek czarodziejów jedynie za pomocą uczucia, jakie wywoływała jego magia.

Wolał nie myśleć też o tym, jak jego ojciec opowiadał szeptem, że Voldemort był zdolny sprawić, że ludzie trzęśli się ze strachu, jedynie manifestując swoje intencje za pomocą swojej magii.

Wolał nie rozpamiętywać tego, jak Voldemort sprawiał, że miękły im nogi i niemalże błagali, gdy on jedynie stał przed nimi, a jego magia przenikała wszystko dookoła.

Ale nawet choć wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać, nie mógł wyrzucić tych myśli ze swojej głowy.

 _...A Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie..._ Jak mogli być tak głupi?

Całkowicie zignorowali najbardziej istotną część całej tej przepowiedni. Tak bardzo skupili się na części mówiącej, że będzie on miał moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, że nie zobaczyli tego, co mieli tuż przed oczami. Któż niby mógł być równy Czarnemu Panu, jeśli nie kolejny Czarny Pan?

Kolejny Czarny Pan. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie żyć dostatecznie długo, by byś świadkiem narodzin następnego Czarnego Pana. I to nie tylko być świadkiem jego dojścia do władzy, ale także obserwować go, gdy się rodził i dorastał.

Czy o tym właśnie mówiła przepowiednia? Nie o upadku Czarnego Pana, ale o narodzinach kolejnego? Czy Dumbledore, nie, czy cały Czarodziejski Świat pokładał wszystkie swoje nadzieje w Czarnym Panu?

Syriusz nie wiedział, czy powinien śmiać się, czy płakać. Nie miał wątpliwości, że tym właśnie był Harry, albo przynajmniej, że tym właśnie się stawał.

Jego spotkanie ze Snape'em upewniło Syriusza w przekonaniu, że była to ścieżka, po której kroczył Harry. Pytanie teraz brzmiało: co powinien z tym faktem zrobić?

Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, musiałby przyznać, że nie chciał nic z tym robić. Wiedział, że jeszcze kilka lat temu byłby temu całkowicie przeciwny, że walczyłby przeciwko Harry'emu tak samo jak przeciwko swojej rodzinie. Udałby się prosto do Dumbledore'a i ostrzegłby go, mówiąc o Harrym i jego Dworze, ale teraz? Teraz nie dbał już o to, jeśli o niego chodziło, Harry mógł nawet spalić ten świat, aż pozostałyby po nim tylko zgliszcza.

Poświęcili wszystko dla Jasnej Strony. Syriusz nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Jasność cokolwiek jeszcze mu odebrała.

Wolałby już widzieć Harry'ego silnym, potężnym i mrocznym, niż złamanym i pełnym Jasności.

A jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, musiał przyznać, że nie mógł już się doczekać, aż zobaczy, co Harry zrobi z Czarodziejskim Światem.

\- Syriuszu?

Głos Remusa wyrwał go z zamyślenia i nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

Remus. Dobrze było ponownie mieć przy sobie swojego przyjaciela.

Gdy tylko opuścił Ministerstwo, udał się do domu i zaledwie chwilę później Remus pukał do jego drzwi. Było to raczej emocjonalne spotkanie po latach, pełne płynących z serca przeprosin od obu z nich, w końcu każdy z nich myślał, że drugi był szpiegiem. Sytuacja była z początku dość niekomfortowa, ale byli sobie bliscy jak bracia, a może nawet bardziej, byli częścią Stada, powoli więc wszystko wróciło do normy. Nic nie było tak jak kiedyś. Nie byli już tymi samymi ludźmi, co kilka lat temu, obaj zbyt byli złamani i o wiele mroczniejsi niż kiedyś. W końcu jednak wszystko powróciło do normy, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile kiedykolwiek było pomiędzy nimi dwoma.

\- Jesteś gotów, żeby odebrać Harry'ego? - spytał Remus i ponownie się uśmiechnął.

\- Tak. Chodźmy po naszego szczeniaka.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, ale był zdenerwowany. Z jednej strony, jego plan powiódł się idealnie i na dobre miał wyprowadzić się z sierocińca. Z drugiej jednak strony, miał zamieszkać z Syriuszem. Nie żeby nie czuł wobec niego sympatii, ale przyzwyczajony był do pewnej swobody i wiedział, że przy Syriuszu będzie musiał być ostrożniejszy. Na szczęście Syriusz wiedział, że nie był Złotym Chłopcem, którego wszyscy oczekiwali, w innym wypadku oszalałby. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał ukrywać się tak bardzo jak w Hogwarcie.

Spojrzał ponownie na zegar i powstrzymał westchnienie, za nieco ponad dwadzieścia minut Syriusz pojawi się, aby go ze sobą zabrać. Jego usta uniosły się w niewielkim uśmiechu, ciekaw był, jak pani Brown zareaguje, gdy zobaczy, z kim będzie mieszkał. Syriusz cieszył się w Mugolskim Świecie tam samo złą sławą jak w Świecie Czarodziejskim. W mediach nadal powtarzano, że został on oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, ale jako że nie mogli powiedzieć mugolom, że osoba odpowiedzialna za tę zbrodnie uniknęła aresztowania, ponieważ była szczurem, powiedzieli jedynie, że adwokat Syriusza zdołał uniewinnić go dzięki jakiemuś kruczkowi prawnemu. Większość z nich nadal więc wierzyła, że Syriusz był masowym mordercą i pani Brown była jedną z tych osób. Zapowiadała się dobra zabawa.

Nieco po trzeciej usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i kiedy je otworzył, stały za nimi trzy osoby.

\- Profesorze Lupin - przywitał się, nieco zaskoczony. Nie oczekiwał nikogo poza Syriuszem. - Syriuszu, przyszliście trochę wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem.

Harry całkowicie zignorował panią Brown, ale nie mylił się wcześniej, wyraz jej twarzy był komiczny. Tak przestraszoną widział ją jedynie wtedy, gdy miała z nim do czynienia.

\- Witaj, Harry - powitał go Lupin. - Możesz mi mówić Remus, nie jestem już twoim nauczycielem.

Harry musiał ukryć grymas. Snape'owi pod koniec roku udało się doprowadzić do zwolnienia Remusa. Dumbledore zabronił mu mówić o nim uczniom, ale nie zabronił mu rozmawiać z ich rodzicami. Snape zadał sobie trud wysłania listów do rodziców wszystkich Ślizgonów, wyrażając swoje zaniepokojenie tym, że uczniowie zaniedbywali kwestię swoich ocen, ponieważ bali się nauczyciela, który był mrocznym stworzeniem. Oczywiście rodzice zareagowali dokładnie tak, jak chciał tego Snape i pod koniec roku szkolnego Remus został zwolniony. Harry wiedział o tym jedynie dlatego, że dziadek Theo przesłał ten list wnukowi. Tego dnia miał przemożną chęć zabicia czegoś, najlepiej Snape'a. Na szczęście, miał szczura, na którym mógł wyładować część swojej frustracji, choć i tak przewidywana długość życia Snape'a zmniejszała się każdego dnia.

\- Papierkową robotę mamy już za sobą, nie było więc powodu dłużej czekać, by zabrać cię do domu - powiedział Syriusz, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Więc możemy iść? - spytał entuzjastycznie Harry. Nie musiał nawet udawać, naprawdę cieszył się, że nareszcie może odejść.

\- Tak, podpisałem już wszystkie konieczne dokumenty. Musimy jeszcze tylko zabrać twoje rzeczy.

Podnosząc kufer, który stał obok drzwi, Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Gotowe. Możemy iść.

Syriusz zaśmiał się i wziął od Harry'ego jego kufer, ruszając w dół korytarza. Remus skinął przełożonej głową i podążył za nim. Harry pozwolił, by nieco odeszli, po czym odwrócił się do przełożonej.

\- Do widzenia, pani Brown - powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem. - Mam nadzieję, dla pani własnego dobra, że nigdy już się nie spotkamy. - Śmiejąc się złośliwie, podążył za dwoma mężczyznami, zostawiając za sobą bladą i drżącą przełożoną. Nareszcie był wolny od tego przeklętego sierocińca.

\- A więc, gdzie idziemy? - spytał Harry, kiedy wyszli już z sierocińca.

\- Idziemy do rodzinnego domu Blacków, na Grimmauld Place - odpowiedział Syriusz z lekkim grymasem. - Nie jest to moje ulubione miejsce, jeśli mam być szczery, a sam dom wymaga gruntownego sprzątania. To tak naprawdę śmietnik, ale ma najlepsze na świecie bariery ochronne, a twoje bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Poza tym wiem, że lubisz czytać, a na Grimmauld Place znajduje się biblioteka, która jest równie dobra, jeśli nie lepsza niż ta, którą posiadają Malfoyowie. Chwilę zajmie, zanim dom będzie w pełni wysprzątany, ale nasze sypialnie, biblioteka i kuchnia nadają się już do użytku.

Harry nie zwracał już uwagi na to, co mówił Syriusz, wyłączył się, gdy usłyszał, że będzie miał teraz dostęp do biblioteki lepszej nawet niż Malfoyów. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż zobaczy, jakie skarby uda mu się tam znaleźć.

\- Harry, jesteś gotowy? - spytał Syriusz, podając mu kawałek liny, który mógł jedynie być świstoklikiem i Harry skinął głową. Był bardziej niż gotowy.

Upewniwszy się, że wszyscy trzej trzymają linę, Syriusz aktywował świstoklik i Harry doświadczył specyficznego uczucia, które zawsze towarzyszyło mu przy podróży tym środkiem transportu. Chwilę później poczuł, że jego stopy dotknęły ziemi i musiał wysilić się, aby złapać równowagę i nie upaść.

Kiedy był już pewien, że nie przewróci się prosto na twarz, rozejrzał się wokół. Najpierw zauważył, że miejsce to rzeczywiście było dość mroczne i choć miało potencjał, by wyglądać majestatycznie, wymagało sprzątania i odnowienia.

Zanim jednak mógł to skomentować, namalowana na wiszącym na ścianie portrecie kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć. Syriusz przeklął i razem z Remusem szybko zaczęli próbować zasunąć kotarę, która znajdował się przed obrazem.

Harry podążył za nimi i spojrzał z ciekawością na obraz. Musiał przyznać, że kobieta miała mocne płuca, jeśli obrazy mogły, rzecz jasna, posiadać płuca. Kiedy jednak go zobaczyła, przestała krzyczeć.

\- Kim jesteś, chłopcze? - spytała i obaj, Syriusz i Remus, przestali męczyć się z zasłonami, zaskoczeni niemal uprzejmym pytaniem.

Harry uniósł brew, już dawno nikt nie potraktował go z takim brakiem szacunku. Nie spodobało mu się to.

\- Harry Potter - odpowiedział mimo to, a na jego twarz i spojrzenie pozbawione były emocji.

\- Jesteś Potterem? Tym czarodziejem pół-krwi, który pokonał Czarnego Pana? Nie wyglądasz tak, jak myślałam, że będzie wyglądał pupil Jasnej Strony. Ale i tak nie jesteś nikim więcej niż nic nie znaczącym półkrwistym - prychnęła pogardliwie i oczy Harry'ego zmrużyły się.

\- Świadom jestem, że musi być to dla ciebie trudne - odpowiedział jej zimnym, obojętnym tonem, sprawiając, że spojrzała na nieco, zdumiona. - Ale będziesz uważać na to, co mówisz. Zniszczenie cię nie będzie dla mnie problemem.

\- Jak gdyby taki bachor jak ty mógł coś zrobić - prychnęła.

\- Syriuszu, czy Ministerstwo będzie w stanie stwierdzić, że użyłem tu magii?

\- Nie - odparł mężczyzna, potrząsając głową. - Bariery ochronne są zbyt silne, nic się przez nie nie przedostanie.

\- Hmm. _Fiendfyre_ \- wyszeptał Harry i z końca jego różdżki wydostał się zrobiony z ognia wąż.

Zarówno Remus, jak i Syriusz cofnęli się o kilka kroków w tył, ale nie było to konieczne. Harry w pełni kontrolował ogień i wąż znajdował się u jego boku, jak gdyby był wiernym zwierzątkiem, skupiając swoje ogniste spojrzenie na obrazie. Remus i Syriusz wiedzieli, że Harry był geniuszem, ale i tak byli zdumieni z jaką łatwością Harry rzucił tę klątwę. Klątwę, którą wielu uważało za niemożliwą do kontrolowania. Oni obaj jednak wiedzieli, że nie była to prawda, ale widzieli to tylko raz, podczas ataku w czasie ostatniej wojny, w wykonaniu samego Voldemorta. On także miał węża, choć jego był o wiele większy, mierzył ponad pięćdziesiąt stóp. Nigdy nie sądzili, że zobaczą, jak Harry robi to samo, nawet jeśli na o wiele mniejszą skalę, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że mógł on kontrolować Szatańską Pożogę.

Choć Harry zachowywał się, jakby nie było to dla niego nic trudnego, tak naprawdę był skupiony na klątwie. Usłyszał o niej kilka lat temu i uznał za śmieszne, że ludzie naprawdę wierzyli, że nie dało się jej kontrolować. Nie rozumiał, jak ktoś mógł w to wierzyć tak samo, jak nie mógł uwierzyć, jak niektórzy czarodzieje ograniczali swoją własną magię. Jak niewolili ją zasadami i regulacjami. Magia była wolna i jedynym co powinno ją ograniczać, były możliwości konkretnej osoby. Nie powinno się narzucać tych ograniczeń innym. Szatańska Pożoga nie była łatwą klątwą, była jedną z najtrudniejszych, jakie znalazł, ale zdecydowanie nie była niemożliwa do kontrolowania. Była to jedynie kwestia silnej woli. Nic więcej, nic mniej. Na szczęście jego przyjaciele zaczynali widzieć rzeczy w tym samym świetle, co on i zaczynali porzucać ograniczenia, wśród których się wychowali. Zaczynali widzieć, że magia naprawdę nie miała granic i jedynym, co ją ograniczało, były ich własne umiejętności.

\- Wiesz - powiedział Harry konwersacyjnym tonem. - Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak świadom swojego otoczenia jest obraz. Czy namalowane postacie czują ból? A jeśli tak, to jak silne jest to uczucie? - Spojrzał z ciekawością na obraz, a jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie. - Co myślisz o tym, żeby przeprowadzić mały eksperyment? Jeśli portrety czują ból, czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, jakie dałoby mi to możliwości? Mógłbym doprowadzić cię do granicy zniszczenia tylko po to, by cię naprawić i zacząć wszystko od początku. A ty nigdy nie doświadczyłabyś wolności, jaką daje śmierć.

Wąż zaczął zbliżać się w kierunku obrazu, wysuwając język, by polizać jego krawędź. Ogień się rozprzestrzenił, nadal pozostając pod kontrolą Harry'ego. Kiedy przepalił ramę obrazu i płomienie dotknęły płótna, kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć. Jej krzyki przepełnione były przerażeniem i bólem. Harry zaśmiał się mrocznie, ignorując spojrzenia Syriusza i Remusa, które na sobie czuł. Przywołał ogień z powrotem do siebie, zostawiając za sobą spalone drewno i płótno.

\- Najwyraźniej jednak czujesz ból - skomentował z sadystycznym uśmiechem. - Wierzę, że się zrozumieliśmy?

Kiedy kobieta energicznie pokiwała głową, Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Idealnie. Syriuszu, idę poszukać biblioteki. - Niemal jakby przypominając sobie o tym w ostatniej chwili, anulował klątwę i ruszył schodami w górę.

Dopiero gdy Harry zniknął im z oczu, ktoś przerwał ciszę, która zapanowała.

\- Kim on jest, Syriuszu? - spytała Walburga, a w jej oczach czaił się strach.

\- To Harry Potter, jak sam powiedział. Jest także dziedzicem rodziny Blacków, moim dziedzicem. Myślałem, że cię to uszczęśliwi. W końcu doczekałaś się dziedzica, o którym zawsze marzyłaś. - Nie potrafił ukryć goryczy, która zabrzmiała w jego głosie.

\- To pupilek Jasnej Strony. Jak może być tak Mroczny? - wyszeptała Walburga.

\- Harry nie jest taki, jak spodziewał się Czrodziejski Świat - poinformował ją Remus, a Walburga nawet nie spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Jest Królem Slytherinu - dodał Syriusz. - Rządzi tym domem twardą ręką. Gdybym był tobą, matko, robiłbym to, co ci rozkazał. Ci, którzy odważyli się mu sprzeciwić, nie skończyli dobrze.

\- Jest Ślizgonem.

Obaj mężczyźni pokiwali potakująco głowami.

\- Jak długo był Królem. Kto jest w jego Dworze?

\- Z tego, co zrozumiałem, od drugiego semestru swojego pierwszego roku. Członkami jego dworu są Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini i Draco Malfoy - Ślizgoni, którzy zaczynają teraz swój czwarty rok nauki. Adrian Pucey i Graham Montague - Ślizgoni, którzy zaczynają swój szósty rok. Marcus Jugson, Ślizgon, który już opuścił Hogwart i jest Młodszym Podsekretarzem Ministra. Luna Lovegood, Krukonka zaczynająca swój trzeci rok. Neville Longbottom, Gryfon, zacznie teraz swój czwarty rok. Oraz George i Fred Weasley, Gryfoni, którzy zaczną teraz szósty rok nauki.

\- Ma już kogoś w Ministerstwie... - wyszeptała. - Rozumiem. Podążają za nim.

\- Oni go _wielbią_ \- niemalże wyszeptał Syriusz i oczy Walburgi rozszerzyły się.

Wiedziała, co miał na myśli Syriusz. Jak mogłaby nie zrozumieć, pochodząc z tej rodziny.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, Syriuszu - wymamrotała Walburga, zaskakując go. - Znałem kiedyś chłopca, który był dokładnie taki jak on. Przyniósł tej rodzinie jedynie śmierć.

\- Myślałem, że był tym typem dziedzica, którego pragnęłaś. Myślałem, że jest takim człowiekiem, jakim chciałabyś, abym ja był, inteligentnym, potężnym, mrocznym. Myślałem, że nasza rodzina zawsze podążała za Czarnymi Panami - skomentował Syriusz, spoglądając na swoją matkę z zaskoczeniem.

\- Zawsze tak było i spójrz, dokąd nas to doprowadziło. Kiedyś byliśmy jedną z największych rodzin, a teraz spójrz na nas. Jesteś jedynym Blackiem, jaki wciąż żyje. Nasze nazwisko umrze razem z tobą, jeśli nie będziesz miał dzieci. Walczyliśmy, krwawiliśmy, umieraliśmy i po co to wszystko? Dla Ciemności nic się nie zmieniło, może nawet jest jeszcze gorzej. Nic się nie zmieniło na naszą korzyść. Nasze imię nadal jest wymawiane z niechęcią i pogardą. - Syriusz nigdy nie widział swojej matki tak pokonanej. - Przynieśli naszej rodzinie jedynie śmierć - powtórzyła.

\- To mój chrześniak. Mój dziedzic.

Walburga zamknęła oczy i westchnęła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie to dość, aby cię ochronić - wymamrotała tak cicho, że Syriusz prawie jej nie usłyszał.

Potrząsając głową, podążył schodami za Harrym, mając za sobą Remusa.

 _-_ Po raz pierwszy widziałem, żeby twoja matka naprawdę była zmartwiona - skomentował lekkim tonem Remus. Chciał porozmawiać z Syriuszem o Harrym, nie wiedział jednak, jak zacząć temat. Wiedział, jak Mroczny był Harry, czuł to, jego wilk potrafił to wyczuć. Pogodził się z tym, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby o tym porozmawiać. Zwłaszcza z kimś, kto nie widział Harry'ego Pottera takim, jak widziała go reszta świata. Poza tym ciekaw był, jak radził sobie z tym Syriusz, który zawsze najgłośniej wyrażał swoją niechęć wobec Ciemności.

\- Dla mnie też był to pierwszy raz - odpowiedział Syriusz.

\- Zgadzasz się z nią?

\- Harry pomógł mi, choć nie miał ku temu żadnego powodu. Wiem, że jest Mroczny, wiem, że jest okrutny, bezlitosny i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Ale nie sądzę, że jest taki, jeśli nie da mu się ku temu powodu. A ja nie zamierzam tego robić.

\- Boisz się go? - spytał Remus, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na Syriusza. Nigdy nie pokazał on po sobie, że posiadał chociażby ślad instynktu samozachowawczego. Otwarcie drwił sobie ze Śmierciożerców, zawsze był pełen brawury. Im bardziej coś było niebezpieczne, tym bardziej mu się podobało.

Syriusz prychnął. Czy się go bał? Oczywiście, że tak. Harry był przerażający. Naprawdę jednak wierzył, że Harry nie zamierzał go skrzywdzić, przynajmniej jeśli nie da mu ku temu powodu. Widział, jak Harry krzywdził innych uczniów, do diabła, niektórzy powiedzieliby nawet, że ich torturował, ale nigdy nie skrzywdził swojego Dworu. I wiedział, że było tak, ponieważ nigdy nie dali mu oni powodu, a nie dlatego, że nie był do tego zdolny.

\- Tak, boję się - odpowiedział w końcu. - Zdaje mi się, że boję się go bardziej, niż Śmierciożercy kiedykolwiek bali się Voldemorta. To jednak nie powstrzymało ich przed podążaniem za nim.

Remus skinął głową. To odpowiadało na pytanie, co Syriusz sądził o tym, że Harry był tak Mroczny, choć Remus nie oczekiwał porównania z Voldemortem. Musiał przyznać, że Syriusz znał Harry'ego lepiej niż on. On i Harry spotykali się zawsze jako nauczyciel i uczeń, podczas gdy Syriusz był przy Harrym, gdy ten nie używał maski. Nadal jednak zastanawiał się, czy to porównanie nie było przesadne i czy Syriusz rzeczywiście wierzył, że Harry mógł zostać Czarnym Panem. Tak właściwie, to jak ktoś zostawał Czarnym Panem? Jak się to zaczynało? Grindewald, Voldemort, wszyscy oni musieli gdzieś zacząć. Czy na początku byli jak Harry geniuszami w dziedzinie magii, którzy po prostu w którymś momencie wybuchli, czy może nie było tu żadnego wybuchu i to wszystko od początku było zaplanowane, a oni czekali jedynie na właściwy moment? Czy tacy już się rodzili, czy miało to związek z tym, jak zostali wychowani? Czy byli właśnie świadkami narodzin Czarnego Pana? A jeśli tak, to czy powinni zaingerować, czy pozwolić, by wszystko toczyło się własnym biegiem, licząc, że będzie dobrze? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Ale Syriusz nie wyglądał na zmartwionego i z tego, co widział, nie mógł powiedzieć, by Harry był uprzedzony. Oczywiście, nie lubił on mugoli, ale poza tym wydawał się tak naprawdę nie dbać o to, jaką krew ktoś miał lub czy był magicznym stworzeniem. Z jego punktu widzenia było to lepsze niż przekonania Jasnych Czarodziejów, którzy uwielbiali mugoli, ale jego traktowali jak śmiecia, ponieważ był wilkołakiem. Może i nie podchodził do sprawy obiektywnie, ponieważ w końcu sam był wilkołakiem i tak dalej, ale i tak było to lepsze. Nie, z tego, co udało mu się zaobserwować, wynikało, że Harry miał głowę na karku i jeśli naprawdę myślał, że zostanie Czarnym Panem było odpowiednim rozwiązaniem, to może rzeczywiście tak było. Kto wie, może w końcu sprawy zaczną zmieniać się na lepsze dla istot takich jak on.

Był tak zaprzątnięty własnymi myślami, że prawie nie zauważył, że dotarli do biblioteki. Znaleźli Harry'ego siedzącego w fotelu z ogromną książką na kolanach. Wyglądał na zatopionego w lekturze.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powinienem ci pogratulować - odezwał się Syriusz. - Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak wystraszył moją matkę.

\- To była twoja matka? - spytał Harry, opuszczając książkę.

\- Tak. Walburga Black.

\- Hmm. Niebywale czarująca.

Syriusz nie zdołał powstrzymać grymasu.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Choć wątpię, żeby miała ci jeszcze kiedyś sprawiać kłopoty. - Wyjął swoją różdżkę i wyczarował fotel podobny do tego, w którym siedział Harry i usiadł naprzeciw niego, podczas gdy Remus zajął wolny fotel stojący u jego boku. - Otrzymałem z banku Gringotta list na twój temat - powiedział, przypominając sobie o sowie, która przybyła tego ranka.

Harry odłożył książkę na bok i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Syriusza. Nigdy wcześniej nie otrzymał żadnej korespondencji z banku Gringotta.

\- Jestem teraz twoim opiekunem, dlatego część informacji będzie docierała do ciebie za moim pośrednictwem. Jest także moim obowiązkiem odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania, jakie możesz mieć, czy to na temat twojego dziedzictwa, czy też rodu Potterów. Twój ojciec opowiedział mi wszystko o twoim rodzie, choć dopiero po tym, jak przysiągłem utrzymywać te informacje w tajemnicy, ponieważ jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym. Wszyscy rodzice chrzestni przechodzą przez ten proces na wypadek, gdyby dziecko okazało się być ostatnim ze swojego rodu, tak jak ty, aby historia jego rodziny i informacje o talentach w niej przekazywanych nie zostały utracone.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął Harry. Miało to sens. Czarodzieje czystej-krwi zawsze cenili swoją krew, a Potterowie byli czystej-krwi, niezależnie od tego, jak mało uprzedzeni byli wobec mugoli i czarodziejów pierwszego pokolenia. - O czym jest ten list?

\- To przypomnienie, że gdy ukończysz czternaście lat, będziesz mógł zabrać książki i inne przedmioty z rodzinnej skrytki. W swoje urodziny otrzymasz dokładną listę wszystkich rzeczy, których nie będziesz mógł wynieść przed swoimi siedemnastymi urodzinami. Jakieś pytania?

\- Tak, choć bardziej z ciekawości. Jaki jest kurs funta wobec galeona?

\- To zależy - odpowiedział Remus. - Zwykle waha się pomiędzy 4,5 a 5,5 funtów za galeon. Gobliny jednak zwykle utrzymują kurs na pięć funtów za galeon. Jeśli się nie mylę, zmieniał się on tylko w czasie wojny i o jedynie wtedy, gdy wpływała ona na zasoby złota goblinów. Choć zdaje mi się, że gdy twoja matka poślubiła twojego ojca i wymieniała wszystkie swoje mugolskie pieniądze na galeony, opuścili stawkę do 4,7 funta, ale tylko dlatego, że wymieniała ona wszystko, co posiadała, ponieważ opuszczając na dobre Mugolski Świat, nie potrzebowała już więcej funtów. W takich sytuacjach, gobliny zazwyczaj opuszczają nieco stawkę. Różne rzeczy można o nich mówić, ale są one magicznymi istotami i nie lubią mieć do czynienia ze stworzeniami, które nie są magiczne. Myślę, że to pewien sposób wynagradzania mugolaków, którzy całkowicie przenoszą się do Magicznego Świata.

\- Czarodzieje pierwszego pokolenia - poprawił go automatycznie Harry, naprawdę nie lubił słowa "mugolak". Brzmiało to sensownie, choć nie znał tych stworzeń na tyle, by ocenić, czy rzeczywiście mogła to być prawda. Ufał jednak wnikliwości Remusa, zdając sobie sprawę, że wiedział on o magicznych stworzeniach o wiele więcej niż przeciętny czarodziej lub czarownica. Jeśli więc uważał, że taka mogła być przyczyna, wiedział o czym mówił.

\- Co? - spytał nieco zdezorientowany Remus.

\- Nie mów "mugolak". To czarodzieje i czarownice pierwszego pokolenia. Nie ma potrzeby kojarzyć ich zawsze z _mugolami_.

Remus skinął głową. Zaskoczyło go to, nie wiedział, że Harry aż tak bardzo gardził mugolami, nawet jeśli nigdy nie krył wobec nich niechęci. Syriusz jednak, który wiedział już wcześniej, jak bardzo Harry ich nie znosił, sprowadził rozmowę z powrotem na temat.

\- Nie musisz się tak naprawdę przejmować kursem. Nie jest to coś, co ma dla nas większe znaczenie. Zazwyczaj jedynie czarodzieje pierwszego pokolenia muszą o tym wiedzieć. Ja nie wiedziałem, jaki jest kurs, nigdy nie wiedziałem, nie miałem takiej potrzeby i nie zaprzątałem sobie tym głowy.

Harry pokiwał głową, rzeczywiście nie wyobrażał sobie, by czarodzieje czystej-krwi przejmowali się czymś takim, chyba że prowadzili interesy w Mugolskim Świecie. Większość z nich jednak tego nie robiła. Po co mieli udawać się do Mugolskiego Świata, skoro wszystko, czego pragnęli, mogli zdobyć w Magicznym?

 _-_ Czemu mam w mojej osobistej skrytce tak wiele pieniędzy?

\- To tradycja w rodzinie Potterów - wyjaśnił Syriusz, opierając się wygodniej w fotelu. - Kiedy rodzi się Potter, otwiera się dla niego skrytkę i odkłada w niej pięćdziesiąt tysięcy galeonów. Później co roku, w każde jego urodziny odkłada się kolejne pięć tysięcy. W swoje ósme urodziny, dziecko dostaje pozwolenie, by wybierać z niej pieniądze, ale nie więcej niż kilka galeonów każdego miesiąca, zależy, na ile rodzice mu pozwolą. Twój ojciec nie mógł wziąć na raz więcej niż pięć. Później, gdy idą do Hogwartu mogą brać ze skrytki, ile tylko zechcą. W ich siedemnaste urodziny wykonywany jest ostatni przelew i oczekuje się, aby dziecko poradziło sobie w życiu z tym, co ma w skrytce. Niektórym udaje się tę sumę zainwestować i zebrać nową fortunę, inni, którzy nie mają nosa do interesów, tracą wszystko, podczas gdy jeszcze inni wydają wszystko w inny sposób. Niektórzy decydowali się żyć wygodnie, nigdy nie inwestując i wybierając zawód, który im się podobał lub w ogóle nie podejmując pracy. Każdy Potter robił co innego. To dobry sposób, by upewnić się, że rodzinna fortuna nie ulegnie rozproszeniu, ponieważ dzieci nie mogą marnować rodzinnych pieniędzy. Twój przypadek jest nieco inny. Jesteś ostatnim z Potterów, więc to wszystko i tak należy do ciebie. Taka jest jednak tradycja i kiedy będziesz miał własne dzieci, możesz ją kontynuować.

Podobało mu się to, dzięki temu sukces każdej osoby zależał od nich samych. Rodzice dawali swoim dzieciom dobre podstawy i oczekiwali, aby same zapracowały sobie na to, czego pragnęły. Jeśli zmarnowali wszystko, gdy byli młodzi, mogli jedynie sami siebie winić.

\- Twój ojciec nigdy nie brał więcej niż dwadzieścia galeonów miesięcznie, kiedy był w szkole, nie licząc Jul, kiedy wydawał nieco więcej. Nie wykorzystał więc wiele tego, co miał w swojej osobistej skrytce, przed ukończeniem siedemnastu lat. To jak, masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- W tej chwili nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy, ale chciałbym zobaczyć, czy w skrytce są jakieś książki o rodzinie Potterów, podobne do tych, które mają Malfoyowie. Chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd pochodzi nasza rodzina.

\- Są takie, wszystkie stare rodziny je mają. Gdy już je przeczytasz i będziesz miał jakieś pytania dotyczące ich, nie bój się zapytać. No, a teraz chciałbyś może zobaczyć, gdzie będziesz spał?

Harry skinął głową. Ciekaw był swojego nowego pokoju. Nie mógł z pewnością być gorszy od tego, w którym spał w sierocińcu, nawet jeśli ten dom wymagał trochę napraw.

\- Świetnie! Chodźmy więc - wykrzyknął Syriusz, który znajdował się już w połowie drogi do wyjścia z biblioteki.

\- Nie zapominasz o czymś przypadkiem, Syriuszu? - spytał nieco zirytowany Remus.

\- Ach, no tak, rzeczywiście zapomniałem. Jak widzisz ten dom wymaga nieco pracy. Remus i ja pracujemy nad tym, ale dom jest duży, więc chwilę może zająć, zanim wszystko będzie gotowe. Zanim więc ze wszystkim się uporamy, jest szansa, że wpadniesz na bogina lub coś innego, jeśli postanowisz trochę pozwiedzać. Wolałbym więc, żebyś trzymał się pokoi, które są już czyste i odnowione. Jeśli jednak pójdziesz pozwiedzać dom i wpadniesz na coś, z czym nie będziesz sobie umiał poradzić, zawołaj skrzata domowego. Ma na imię Stworek i jest całkowicie zramolały, ale nie może odmówić wykonania twojego rozkazu, ponieważ kazałem mu ciebie słuchać. Myślę, że to już wszystko. Remusie, to wszystko?

\- Tak, Syriuszu, to już wszystko - odpowiedział Remus, potrząsając głową i Harry musiał stłumić śmiech. Ci dwoje przypominali mu Grahama i Adriana.

\- Dobrze, chodźmy więc - wykrzyknął Syriusz z uśmiechem, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Remus natychmiast podążył za nim.

Harry ponownie potrząsnął głową, miał przeczucie, że te wakacje będą o wiele bardziej, nazwijmy to, ekscytujące, niż to, do czego był przyzwyczajony.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Wołałeś mnie, tato?

\- Tak. Wejdź i usiądź.

Draco wszedł do środka i usiadł na krześle naprzeciw biurka, przy którym siedział jego ojciec, spoglądając na niego ciekawie.

\- Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, synu. Ciągle spędzasz czas z przyjaciółmi. Zmieniasz się, Smoku, czuję, jakbym cię już nie znał.

Draco powstrzymał westchnienie. Była to prawda, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz szczerze rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem.

\- Wciąż jestem tym samym Draco, którym zawsze byłem - odpowiedział, wiedząc, że to było kłamstwo. Nie był taki sam. Jak mógłby być? Bycie częścią Dworu zmieniło go w sposób, którego nigdy by nie przewidział.

\- Czy tak jest w istocie? - spytał Lucjusz, unosząc brew. - Dlaczego więc nie rozmawiasz teraz w ogóle z Severusem, choć kiedyś rzadko się zdarzało, byś spędził dzień, nie rozmawiając ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym?

Draco nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Powinien być wdzięczny, że nadal żyje - warknął Draco, zaskakując Lucjusza. - Jak on śmie traktować Harry'ego w ten sposób? Ma szczęście, że mamy rozkazy, aby nic z nim w tej chwili nie robić, ale to nie sprawi, że zawsze będzie bezpieczny. A kiedy Harry odwoła swój rozkaz, Snape nauczy się, jak powinien traktować tych lepszych od siebie.

Lucjusz nie pokazał swojego zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Draco użył słowa "rozkazy". Jaką kontrolę Harry miał nad swoim Dworem?

\- Od kiedy jesteś gotów zabić dla Harry'ego?

\- Nie wiem - odparł Draco po chwili milczenia i Lucjusz nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Częściowo oczekiwał, że Draco zaprzeczy, że mógłby coś takiego zrobić. - Kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że gotów jesteś zabić dla swojego Pana?

\- Pana? Uważasz go za swojego Pana? - Nie powinien być zaskoczony, naprawdę nie powinien być, ale tak było. Potrzebował usłyszeć to z ust swojego syna. Widzieć, jak się zachowywali, to było co innego, niż usłyszeć, jak jego syn sam to przyznaje.

\- Kim innym mógłby dla mnie być, tato? - spytał Draco, śmiejąc się cicho, a jego oczy rozbłysły entuzjazmem. - Nigdy nie widziałeś go bez jego masek. Nigdy nie czułeś jego magii puszczonej wolno, by mogła robić, co tylko zapragnie. Dla niego magia jest łatwa jak oddychanie. To, co on potrafi zrobić za pomocą różdżki i bez niej, jest niewiarygodne! A jego umysł! Czego bym nie dał, by móc zrozumieć, jak działa jego umysł. My nie zauważymy jeszcze nawet problemu, a on już znalazł pięć lub sześć sposobów na jego rozwiązanie. Harry... Harry będzie rządził światem. I współczuję tym, którzy myślą, że mogą go powstrzymać.

Lucjusz nie oczekiwał przekonania, z jakim Draco wypowiedział te słowa, nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy w jego głosie absolutną pewność. Był tego tak pewien jak tego, że juto rano słońce wstanie na wschodzie. Widać było, że niewyobrażalne było dla niego, że Harry'emu mogłoby się nie udać i Lucjusz wiedział, że Draco nie rozważał nawet takiej możliwości.

\- I jesteś gotów za nim podążać? Gotów uklęknąć przed nim i nazwać go swoim Panem? Być jego zwolennikiem i przyjacielem to dwie bardzo różne rzeczy. Czy myślisz, że będziesz czuł takie samo oddanie, gdy będzie cię torturował z tego czy innego powodu?

Lucjusz oczekiwał, że zobaczy w oczach Draco niechęć i niepewność, ale ten jedynie się roześmiał.

\- Pozwól, że opowiem ci, co się stało w zeszłym roku - powiedział Draco, powstrzymując dreszcz, ponieważ niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo szanował i kochał Harry'ego, był on przerażający. - Harry jest Królem Slytherinu, bezlitosnym Królem, ale i tak Ślizgoni mają wiele swobody. Są jedynie trzy zasady, których muszą przestrzegać. Jedna z nich mówi, żeby nigdy nie wymawiać słowa "szlama" poza pokojem wspólnym. Harry nie dba o to, w co kto wierzy, jednak pewne rzeczy jedynie utrudniają Ślizgonom życie, a on ma plany, które mogą zostać zniweczone, jeśli ludzie będą utożsamiać Ślizgonów jedynie z fanatykami, wierzącymi w wyższość czystej krwi. Poza tym, nie wierzy on w całe to gadanie o czystości krwi. Sam jest pół-krwi, nigdy więc by nie uwierzył w coś, co sprawiałoby, że byłby postrzegany jako ktoś gorszy od innych. Tak czy inaczej, ta zasada jest prosta. Nie wiem, czy zawsze jej przestrzegano, ale nigdy nie złapaliśmy na gorącym uczynku nikogo, kto by ją łamał. W zeszłym roku się to zmieniło. Byliśmy w bibliotece, siedząc w nieco osłoniętym kącie, który Harry lubi, kiedy przy stole nieopodal nas usiadło dwóch chłopaków, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co działo się wokół nich. Byli to dwaj siódmoklasiści, Krukon i Ślizgon, kuzyni Yaxleyowie. Nie wiem, o czym rozmawiali, ale Garrick Yaxley, Ślizgon, odwrócił się do swojego kuzyna i powiedział: "Pieprzony mugolak. Pokażę mu, co się dzieje, gdy zadziera się z czystokrwistymi." Zanim mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, Harry zatrzasnął swoją książkę. Hałas przyciągnął ich uwagę i kiedy Garrick zobaczył Harry'ego, zbladł. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek widział kogoś tak bladego. Ale Harry nic nie zrobił, zabrał tylko swoje książki i wyszedł z biblioteki. Tego samego dnia, po obiedzie, Ślizgoni z siódmej klasy byli pewni, że Harry tylko dużo mówi, ale nic im nie zrobi. Uznali, że nie powinien być Królem. Yaxley był pewien, że Harry się go bał. - Draco nie potrafił w pełni ukryć, jak bardzo go to rozbawiło. - Harry śmiał się do rozpuku, gdy o tym usłyszał. Tej nocy siódmoklasiści nic nie zrobili, ale planowali zmierzyć się z Harrym kolejnego dnia. Jednak następnego ranka Garrick Yaxley się nie obudził.

Lucjusz musiał wysilić się, by nie pokazać swojej reakcji. Harry zabił ucznia? Ale to było niemożliwe, Lucjusz był w Radzie Nadzorczej i z pewnością jej członkowie nie otrzymali o tym żadnej informacji.

\- Nie umarł - powiedział Draco, widząc wyraz twarzy swojego ojca. - Choć może i śmierć byłaby dla niego gestem miłosierdzia - dodał niemalże szeptem i Lucjusz prawie go nie usłyszał. - Garrick po prostu nie mógł się obudzić. Nie był w śpiączce, po prostu spał i nic, czego próbowali profesorowie, nie mogło go wyrwać ze snu. Spędził w Skrzydle Szpitalnym trzy dni, śpiąc. Wszyscy Ślizgoni wiedzieli, że Harry miał z tym coś wspólnego, ale nikt, nawet my, członkowie Dworu, nie wiedział, jak to zrobił.

Kiedy Garrick się obudził, wiedzieliśmy od razu, że był inny. Poza pokojem wspólnym nie było to tak łatwo zauważalne, ale w pokoju wspólnym każdy mógł to z łatwością zobaczyć. Jego lewa dłoń cały czas drżała. Kiedy ktoś go dotknął lub choćby otarł się o niego, gwałtownie się wzdrygał. Siadał tak daleko od kominka, jak tylko mógł i za każdym razem, gdy widział Harry'ego, bladł śmiertelnie i zaczynał się trząść i jąkać. Słyszano, jak jego współlokatorzy szeptali, że nocami miał okropne koszmary, że budził się, krzycząc, niewiarygodnie przerażony. Powiedzieli nawet, że pewnego razu zmoczył się w łóżku, tak bardzo był wystraszony. Próbowali z nim rozmawiać, ale nie chciał im nic powiedzieć. Próbowaliśmy kilkakrotnie namówić Harry'ego, aby powiedział nam, co zrobił, ale on jedynie się śmiał. Byliśmy więc pewni, że nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Jadnak niemalże miesiąc po tym wypadku, dowiedzieliśmy się, choć stało się to całkowicie przypadkiem. Znów byliśmy w bibliotece, czekając na Harry'ego, który był u Lupina, rozmawiając o czymś, kiedy kuzyni Yaxley znów usiedli przy tym samym stole blisko naszego. Kuzyn Garricka narzekał na coś, zdaje się, że inny Krukon okazał się być od niego lepszy na egzaminach lub coś podobnego. Nie wyglądało na to, aby Garrick poświęcał mu dużo uwagi, zanim ten powiedział: "Te wstrętne mugolaki powinny nauczyć się, gdzie jest ich miejsce". Garrick zbladł wtedy i niemalże krzyknął na swojego kuzyna, by ten nie mówił już nic więcej. Pokłócili się nieco. Garrick nie chciał wyjaśniać swojego zachowania, a Cygnus chciał wiedzieć, co się stało, i w końcu Garrick się poddał.

Draco doskonale pamiętał minę Garricka. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział w czyichś oczach tyle przerażenia. To było fascynujące. Wiedza, że to Harry do tego doprowadził sprawiała, że czuł się dziwnie dumny. Był to kolejny dowód na to, że Harry nie był przeciętnym czarodziejem, ale kimś o wiele lepszym. Czując na sobie spojrzenie swojego ojca, ciągnął dalej.

\- Głos Garricka łamał się, gdy mówił. - Draco zamknął oczy, by móc lepiej to sobie przypomnieć. - Cygnus wiedział już o Dworze Slytherinu, więc Garrick, od razu zaczął opowiadać, co się z nim stało. _Dla mnie to nie były trzy dni,_ wyszeptał tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszeliśmy. _To były trzy lata._ Cygnus wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i muszę przyznać, że my także go nie zrozumieliśmy. Ale Garrick ciągnął dalej: _Mój umysł był w pełni rozbudzony. Nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy, że znajduję się wewnątrz swojego umysłu, dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero ostatniego dnia. Do tego czasu byłem przekonany, że znajduję się w lochach, torturowany przez Harry'ego. I wierzyłem w to przez trzy lata. Pierwszy dzień moich mąk zaczął się, gdy znalazłem się przykuty łańcuchami do ściany lochów, a przede mną stał Potter. Powiedział mi, że muszę się nauczyć. Powiedział mi, że powinienem być wdzięczny, że nauczy mnie tego, ponieważ pomoże mi to uniknąć śmierci. Potem uśmiechnął się i zaczął rzucać we mnie klątwami. Nie wiem, jak długo tam byliśmy, ale po pewnym czasie przestał i po prostu wyszedł, mówiąc, że wróci kolejnego dnia. W chwili, gdy opuścił lochy, moje rany zaczęły się goić. Kilka minut po tym, jak zagoiły się całkiem, znów się pojawił. "Dzień dobry, Garrick", powiedział z ciepłym, czułym uśmiechem na twarzy. "Dziś pobawimy się trochę nożami". I tak było każdego dnia. Przez trzy lata. Nigdy nie używał tej samej metody tortur. Topiłem się. Byłem porażany prądem. Żywcem obdzierany ze skóry. Palony na stosie. Pożerany przez szczury. I nigdy, nigdy nie zaznałem słodkiej wolności, jaką oferuje Śmierć._ Nie tylko Cygnus patrzył na Garricka szeroko otwartymi oczami i na szczęście zadał pytanie, na które wszyscy chcieliśmy poznać odpowiedź: "s _kąd wiesz, że to nie był koszmar?"_ Garrick zaśmiał się histerycznie, zanim odpowiedział. To było przerażające. Rozpiął koszulę i tam, na jego piersi, zaraz nad sercem, była duża blizna w kształcie litery H. _To był jego prezent na pożegnanie. Byłem przykuty do jakiegoś kamiennego stołu, a Potter stał koło mnie, uśmiechając się. Nigdy nie przestawał się uśmiechać, wiesz? Ale najstraszniejsze były te jego urocze, ciepłe uśmiechy. Pewien byłem, że patrzyłem na Diabła za każdym razem, gdy torturował mnie za pomocą tych uśmiechów... Powiedział, że wiedział, iż_ _nie tak się to zwykle robiło, ale uznał, że w mojej sytuacji będzie to właściwe. Wyrył na mojej piersi literę H, a potem zaczął odciągać na bok moją skórę i mięśnie, aż pokazała się pod nimi kość. Złamał kości i wyrwał z mojej piersi serce. Nawet gdy moje serce znajdowało się w jego dłoni, nie umarłem. Powiedział mi, abym nie zapominał, że mógł mnie tu trzymać o wiele dłużej niż tylko trzy lata. Powiedział mi, abym przypomniał to sobie następnym razem, gdy przyjdzie mi do głowy, by się mu sprzeciwiać. A na końcu wyszeptał: "obudź się". Obudziłem się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym._

\- Rozumiesz, ojcze? - spytał Draco, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na swojego ojca. - Wiem doskonale, do czego zdolny jest Harry. Wiem, co mógłby mi zrobić, gdybym go rozczarował. Jest to cena, którą jestem gotów zapłacić.

Lucjusz naprawdę nie wiedział, jak zareagować na to, co powiedział mu jego syn. Nie obce mu były tortury, ale nawet on poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach. Mógł jednak zrozumieć decyzję syna. Niektórzy ludzie rodzili się, by inni mogli za nimi podążać.

\- Rozumiem - wyszeptał i Draco uśmiechnął się. Lucjusz zastanawiał się, czy jego syn będzie zdolny tak łatwo się uśmiechać w przyszłości, jeśli podąży ścieżką, na której się znajdował. Wielu ze Śmierciożerców nie pamiętało już, czym był uśmiech.

\- Zobaczę cię jeszcze później, tato. Byłem w trakcie odrabiania zadania domowego - powiedział Draco, wstając z krzesła.

\- Draco - zawołał Lucjusz, gdy jego syn był już przy drzwiach. - Skąd wiesz, że Harry nie będzie na ciebie zły za to, co mi powiedziałeś?

Draco roześmiał się.

\- Byłeś tam, gdy Harry rozmawiał z Knotem. Wiedział, że będziesz próbował zdobyć o nim więcej informacji i powiedział mi, że mogę powiedzieć ci o nim cokolwiek tylko zechcę.

\- Skoro więc mogłeś powiedzieć mi więcej, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

\- Jest moim Panem, moim Królem - odpowiedział Draco z uśmiechem zadowolenia na ustach. - Nie chcę wyjawiać jego sekretów, nawet tobie, ojcze. - Uśmiechając się po raz ostatni, Draco opuścił gabinet, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, gabinet otoczyła magiczna bariera, zapewniająca prywatność i zaklęcie, które osłaniało pozostałe znajdujące się w pokoju osoby, opadło, odsłaniając Theodreda Notta, dziadka Theodora Notta, siedzącego na kanapie i siedzącego w fotelu Czarnego Pana.

\- Cóż... To było interesujące - skomentował Theodred.

\- Owszem, było - zgodził się Tom. - Mój mały Król zawsze mnie zaskakuje. Torturować kogoś przez trzy lata, no cóż, zdecydowanie nie brakuje mu kreatywności - dodał z sadystycznym uśmiechem na ustach, sprawiając, że pozostała dwójka zadrżała. Ich Pan, nawet gdy wyglądał jak człowiek, był przerażający.

\- W najmniejszym stopniu nie jest taki, jak wyobrażaliśmy sobie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Będziesz próbował go zwerbować, mój Panie? - spytał z ciekawością Theodred.

\- Czy myślisz, że podążyłby za mną? Że pokłoniłby mi się? - spytał Tom, unosząc brew.

\- Nie - odparł natychmiast Lucjusz. - On nie urodził się, by za kimś podążać.

\- Nie, to prawda - wyszeptał Tom. - Będziemy kontynuować nasz plan. W ten czy inny sposób, ta sprawa w końcu jakoś się rozwiąże.

\- Tak jest, mój Panie - odpowiedzieli obaj zgodnie.

\- Jakieś wieści o _Magii Dzisiaj_? - spytał Tom, spoglądając na rozłożone na stoliku do kawy gazety.

\- Nie, mój Panie. - Lucjusz brzmiał na sfrustrowanego. - Nie mogę zdobyć dostępu do licencji, a zgodnie z informacjami, które udało mi się uzyskać, nawet gdybym miał do nich dostęp, nic by mi to nie dało, ponieważ ta licencja jest w sekcji z poufnymi dokumentami i tylko konkretne osoby mogą ją obejrzeć.

\- Co to jednak oznacza? Poza tym co oczywiste, rzecz jasna - spytał Theodred. Nigdy nie był człowiekiem biznesu ani politykiem. Był raczej badaczem. Uwielbiał uczyć się magii, wszystkich rodzajów magii, co sprawiało, że nieco zaniedbywał inne dziedziny wiedzy, takie jak te dotyczące biznesu i polityki. Nie był więc tak dobrze poinformowany w kwestii dokładniejszych zasad funkcjonowania Ministerstwa.

\- Są trzy sytuacje, kiedy licencja może być uznana za poufną. Pierwsza jest najczęściej stosowana i dotyczy tych licencji, które używane są w celach charytatywnych i ich założyciele woleli by pozostać anonimowi. Druga możliwość jest taka, że osoba posiadająca licencję znajduje się w kronice kryminalnej. W tym przypadku ma to na celu uniknięcie odwetu ze strony osób postronnych. W trzecim wypadu posiadacz licencji jest niepełnoletni.

\- Niepełnoletni. Gdy Tom usłyszał to słowo, wszystko nagle stało się jasne. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć, sam nie wiedział. Teraz, gdy ta myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle, wydawało się to tak oczywiste. Nie mógł powstrzymać mrocznego śmiechu, który wyrwał mu się z ust. Obaj jego poplecznicy spojrzeli na niego zaciekawieni.

\- Mój mały wężu, naprawdę pełen jesteś niespodzianek - wymruczał pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do pozostałej dwójki.

\- Mój Panie?

\- Powiedz mi Lucjuszu, czy nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że mój mały Król był tak pewien tego, co zostanie opublikowane w tej gazecie? Niezależnie od tego, czy Knot zgodziłby się z nim, co do sytuacji Blacka? Albo to, że prócz Skeeter, nazwiska wszystkich dziennikarzy piszących dla tej gazety są pseudonimami?

Chwilę zajęło, zanim do Lucjusza dotarło, co jego Pan sugerował. Nie dlatego, że wolno kojarzył fakty, ale ponieważ to, co proponował, było po prostu niemożliwe.

\- Ale... Ale to niemożliwe - wyraził na głos swoje myśli. - On ma zaledwie trzynaście lat. Wiem, że jest geniuszem i że jest nadzwyczajnie inteligentny. Ale to? - powiedział Lucjusz, biorąc do ręki gazetę i spoglądając na swojego Pana z niedowierzaniem. - To całkiem inna sytuacja. Ktokolwiek jest właścicielem tej gazety, nie relacjonuje tak po prostu bieżących wydarzeń. Oni wpływają na społeczeństwo, zmuszają ich do myślenia. Uczą ich i nakłaniają do używania Czarnej Magii. Reedukują społeczeństwo tak, że ci nawet nie są tego świadomi. To ktoś, kto szykuje na coś ludzie, stwarza sobie bazę, przygotowywując się na coś większego. Cokolwiek miałoby to być. On nie mógłby... Nie byłby w stanie...

\- Masz rację, Lucjuszu, taki jest cel tej gazety, widoczny dla tych, którzy potrafią czytać pomiędzy zdaniami - powiedział Tom, przerywając chaotyczny monolog Lucjusza. Kiedy mężczyzna na niego spojrzał, jego oczy płonęły entuzjazmem i dodał niemalże pełnym uwielbienia głosem. - Ale co, jeśli to _jest_ on?

Wiele czasu minęło, odkąd Theodred widział swojego Pana tak podekscytowanego. Trudno było utrzymać uwagę Toma Riddle'a. nikt nie mógł się z nim równać i dość szybko tracił on zainteresowanie otaczającymi go ludźmi. Mijały lata i widział, jak jego Pan odcinał się coraz bardziej od ludzkiego towarzystwa. Pewien był, że to właśnie to odosobnienie, ta samotność będzie w ten czy innym sposób powodem upadku jego Pana.

Ale kiedy jego Pan powrócił, był bardziej jak człowiek, którego znał na początku i nie myślał tu o jego fizycznym wyglądzie. Zdawało się, że jego Pan odzyskał trochę pasji życia.

Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy stało się to dzięki Harry'emu Potterowi. Czy chłopiec, który go zniszczył, sprawił też, że zaczął on na powrót naprawdę żyć? Wszystko na to wskazywało.

Widząc entuzjazm w tych krwistoczerwonych oczach, Theodred miał nadzieję, że tak było. Najwyższy czas, aby jego Pan znalazł kogoś, kto będzie do niego pasował.

\- Cóż - powiedział, uśmiechając się. - Jeśli to on, to przyszłość zdecydowanie będzie interesująca.

Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy w tych czerwonych oczach rozbłysły, pełne życia i oczekiwania. Tak, najwyższy już czas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry zwiedzał swój nowy dom. Jego dom. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mógł myśleć o jakimś budynku jako o swoim domu. Może i przestał modlić się i mieć nadzieję, że ktoś go adoptuje, że ktoś będzie go chciał, ale jakaś maleńka jego cząstka, dziecko, które zabite zostało przez zaniedbanie i przemoc, było szczęśliwe.

Nie był dziwakiem, ktoś go chciał.

Potrząsając głową, kontynuował zwiedzanie. Był zdecydowanie zbyt duży na taki sentymentalizm. Ta sytuacja zaistniała, ponieważ zapewniało mu to dostęp do użytecznych rzeczy, a fakt, że on i Syriusz dobrze się dogadywali, był jedynie bonusem.

Z roztargnieniem rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Pokój, w którym się znajdował, jak inne w tym domu, był bardzo wytworny, choć nadal brudny i zaniedbany. Podejrzewał, że wszystkie domy należące do starych rodzin otaczała arystokratyczna aura, był to po prostu kolejny sposób na pokazanie, że czarodzieje czystej-krwi byli lepsi od innych. Rozumiał to dążenie, oczywiście, ale i tak mu się to nie podobało. Nie posiadał nic, dorastając, a spójrzcie, był teraz lepszy niż którykolwiek z tych napuszonych głupców. Choć jednak nie podobało mu się to, nie oznaczało to, że nie mógł użyć tego, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Jego uwagę przykuło coś złotego, leżącego w jednej z zakurzonych oszklonych gablotek ustawionych po obu stronach kominka. Przepełnione były one różnego rodzaju przedmiotami, był tam zestaw zardzewiałych sztyletów, pazury, zwinięta skóra węża, zaśniedziałe srebrne puzderka z wygrawerowanymi napisami w językach, których Harry nie rozumiał oraz zdobiona kryształowa fiolka z dużym opalem służącym za korek, która pełna była, czego Harry był niemal pewny, krwi. Jakkolwiek te przedmioty była bardzo interesujące, uwagę Harry'ego przykuł złoty medalion ze szmaragdami na powierzchni układającymi się w kształt litery S.

Niemal nie zdając sobie sprawy, co robi, otworzył gablotkę i wyjął z niej medalion.

Gdy tylko wziął go do ręki, niemal go upuścił. Poczuł, jakby w górę jego ręki pobiegła elektryczna iskra.

Metal był w dotyku dziwnie ciepły, a jego magia była szczęśliwa, nie mógł tego inaczej nazwać, śpiewała radośnie w jego ciele. Najdziwniejsze było jednak wrażenie, że medalion także był szczęśliwy, będąc w jego posiadaniu.

Harry poczuł dziwne pragnienie, by go chronić.

O Harrym dużo można było powiedzieć, ale z pewnością nie to, że był głupi. Może i nie wiedział wszystkiego o Czarodziejskim Świecie, ale wiedział, że jego reakcja względem medalionu nie była normalna.

Zrobił więc to, co zrobiłby każdy ciekawski nastolatek i włożył medalion do kieszeni, po czym udał się do swojego pokoju.

Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, aby ukryć medalion w swoim pokoju. Nie ważne, jak bardzo lubił Syriusza, nie ufał mu do tego stopnia.

Nie, medalion musiał być bezpieczny w jedynym miejscu, do którego jedynie on miał dostęp. Było to miejsce, w którym chował wszystko, co pragnął utrzymać w tajemnicy: jego kufer.

Otworzywszy kufer, zszedł po schodach do jego wnętrza i udał się prosto do swojego pokoju. Wyjął medalion z kieszeni i umieścił go w szufladzie szafki nocnej. Teraz będzie mógł zająć się jego badaniem, kiedy tylko będzie miał na to ochotę. Chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego w ten sposób na niego zareagował.

Usatysfakcjonowany, ruszył w stronę wyjścia, kiedy kątem oka zauważył małą klatkę stojącą na wyspie kuchennej.

Szeroki uśmiech rozlał się po jego twarzy. Syriusza i Remusa nie było w domu. Syriusz był na cotygodniowym spotkaniu z uzdrowicielem umysłu w szpitalu św. Munga, a Remus zawsze mu w tym towarzyszył. Co oznaczało, że miał trzy godziny, kiedy zostawał sam w domu. Trzy godziny, kiedy nie miał nic do roboty, a minęło już tak dużo czasu, odkąd ostatnim razem dobrze się bawił.

Zaśmiał się złowrogo i stanął przed klatką.

\- No cóż, witaj, Peter. - Jego uśmiech nie zdołał przysłonić malującej się na twarzy złośliwości.

Przeklął już wcześniej szczura, nawet kilka razy, ale zawsze dotąd był on pod swoją zwierzęcą postacią. Teraz jednak miał dość czasu, by być kreatywnym. Nie chciał bawić się ze szczurem, pragnął człowieka. Chciał zobaczyć, jak jego oczy napełnią się łzami przerażenia, chciał usłyszeć jego pełne agonii krzyki i błagania. Znów się zaśmiał. Tyle będzie miał zabawy.

\- Byłem dla ciebie okropnym gospodarzem. To dość nieuprzejme, że tak długo cię ignorowałem. Ale nie martw się, Peter, całe to popołudnie poświęcę tobie.

Harry nie wiedział nawet, że będąc pod postacią zwierzęcia, można było pokazać tyle strachu. Najwyraźniej człowiek codziennie uczy się czegoś nowego.

Podniósł klatkę i wziął ją ze sobą do łazienki. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciał się zabawić, nie miał zamiaru brudzić krwią salonu ani kuchni. Płytki w łazience były o wiele łatwiejsze do wyczyszczenia. A może nawet lepiej byłoby, gdyby zmienił ją nieco za pomocą transmutacji. Przystosował by ją lepiej dla Petera, nie chciał w końcu, aby jego gość czuł się niekomfortowo, a poza tym zabawa w łazience była nieuprzejma.

Potakując, odłożył klatkę na podłogę obok drzwi.

\- Poczekaj tu na mnie, Peter. Chcę się upewnić, że pokój będzie dobrze przygotowany na naszą popołudniową zabawę.

Harry wrócił po kilku minutach.

\- No, teraz wszystko jest gotowe. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się tak samo, jak mnie.

Podniósł klatkę i wszedł do środka. Gdyby Peter był w swojej ludzkiej formie, prawdopodobnie zemdlałby, ale nawet gdy był pod postacią zwierzęcia, można było zaobserwować w jego oczach przerażenie.

Harry uważał, że wykonał kawał dobrej roboty, przygotowując nowy wystrój.

Ściany, podłoga i sufit były wykonane z ciemnego, niedokładnie ociosanego kamienia, choć podłoga była nieco gładsza. Przy ścianie dokładnie naprzeciwko drzwi, znajdowała się półka, która ciągnęła się na całą szerokość ściany i wypełniona była różnymi przedmiotami, od noży, sztyletów, młotów i kolców, aż do batów. Na drugiej ścianie wisiały łańcuchy przygotowane dla rąk i nóg Petera. Kilka pochodni rozświetlało pokój. Poza tym był on pusty. Nie żeby coś więcej było potrzebne, dla celów Harry'ego to pomieszczenie było idealne.

Odłożywszy klatkę na podłogę, Harry wyjął różdżkę i oszołomił szczura. Nie było potrzeby ryzykować. Wyjął Petera z klatki i umieścił go koło łańcuchów. Wątpił, by był w stanie zaciągnąć tam Petera, gdyby ten był w swojej ludzkiej formie. Nie był specjalnie mały, ale nie należał też do najwyższych z chłopców. Nie żeby się tym przejmował, lubił nawet być niższy niż większość, jego życie było łatwiejsze, gdy ludzie go lekceważyli, wiedział jednak, że nie byłby w stanie pociągnąć dorosłego mężczyzny. Ponownie skierował różdżkę na szczura i rzucił zaklęcie, które zmuszało animaga do powrotu do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Następnie przykuł jego ręce i nogi, łańcuchy nie były zbyt krótkie, gdyby chciał, Peter mógłby wstać i przejść się kawałek w każdym kierunku. Nie więcej niż kilka kroków, ale przynajmniej miał możliwość ruchu. Poza tym, gdyby łańcuchy były zbyt krótkie, byłaby szansa, że złamałby jakąś kość, albo nawet kilka, wykręcając się, gdy Harry by się nim zabawiał. Na wszelki wypadek przywołał do siebie wszystko, co Peter posiadał, nie mógł pozwolić, by miał on przy sobie jakąś broń lub coś, co pomogłoby mu uciec. Na szczęście jedynym, co posiadał, była różdżka, ciemna i mniejsza niż jego własna, może długości dziesięciu cali. Usatysfakcjonowany, odłożył różdżkę na bok i obudził Petera.

Peter wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i kilka sekund zajęło mu, zanim zrozumiał, co się działo. Gdy tylko to do niego dotarło, spróbował na powrót zamienić się w szczura. Chwilę później ciszę przerwał krzyk i Harry zaśmiał się, przyciągając uwagę Petera.

\- Witaj, Peter. Nazywam się Harry Potter. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzisz czas pod moją opieką.

Peter znów spróbował się przemienić i ponownie rozległ się krzyk.

\- Oj, daj spokój, Peter. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci tak łatwo uciec? Te łańcuchy powstrzymują przemianę, tak samo jak twoja klatka. A teraz, Peter, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, dobrze?

Peter zaskomlał, wpatrując się w Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta? - Harry miał kilka domysłów, ale domyślać się to nie było to samo, co wiedzieć.

Szczur nie odpowiedział, nadal skomląc. Harry westchnął i spojrzał na Petera z rozczarowaniem.

\- Wiesz, Peter, nie chciałem tego robić, ale nie dajesz mi wyboru - powiedział takim tonem, jakby rozmawiał z małym dzieckiem, które było niegrzeczne. - _Crucio_ \- niemalże wyszeptał Harry, tonem pełnym uwielbienia. Tylko dwukrotnie użył wcześniej tej klątwy, za każdym razem na pająku, ale używanie jej na człowieku było czymś zupełnie innym.

Gdy krzyki Petera wypełniły pokój, nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Uczucie euforii, które rozlało się po jego ciele, było niewiarygodne i musiał użyć całej swojej silnej woli, by zatrzymać klątwę.

\- Lepiej byłoby, Peter, gdybyś odpowiedział. Będzie to dla ciebie o wiele łatwiejsze.

Peter zwinął się w kłębek, jęcząc z bólu.

\- Peter! - warknął Harry, sprawiając, że szczur spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. - Odpowiedz mi.

Nnn-nie mmm-masz po-jjj-jęcia, jak to było. On wygrywał! Co mogłem zrobić? Zabiłby mnie. - Oczy Petera przybrały błagalny wyraz, prosząc Harry'ego, by zrozumiał. I Harry zrozumiał. Peter był tchórzem, tak jak się spodziewał.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął. - Po prostu bałeś się śmierci.

Peter pokiwał energicznie głową i Harry musiał powstrzymać grymas. Co za żałosna wymówka dla czarodzieja.

\- No cóż, Peter, z pewnością będziesz szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że nie mam zamiaru cię zabić.

Błysk nadziei, która pojawiła się w tym oczach, niezmiernie go rozbawił. Zamierzał zniszczyć tę nadzieję. Sprawi, że szczur będzie pragnął śmierci. Sprawi, że będzie rozpaczał, gdy w końcu zrozumie, że nie będzie mu dane wytchnienie w śmierci. Tak, zamierzał całkowicie złamać tego szczura.

\- Wiesz, Peter, mam długą listę klątw, które chciałbym wypróbować. Jednak jako że jest to nasze pierwsze spotkanie, myślę, że wolałbym podejść do sprawy bardziej własnoręcznie, wiesz?

Peter spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem i Harry uśmiechnął się. Już wkrótce zrozumie. Wskazując różdżką na łańcuchy, skrócił je. Jeśli miał stanąć bliżej Petera musiał się upewnić, że szczur nie będzie mógł go zaatakować. Widząc, że Peter nie był w stanie poruszyć ani nogami, ani rękami, odwrócił się od niego i ruszył w kierunku półki.

\- Hmm, nie wiem nawet, od czego zacząć. Tyle możliwości.

Szczur znów zaczął skomleć, najwyraźniej w końcu zrozumiał, co zamierzał zrobić Harry.

Harry wziął z półki kilka przedmiotów, przyglądając im się uważnie, po czym delikatnie odłożył je z powrotem. W końcu wybrał sztylet, który oglądał na początku i podszedł do Petera.

\- Będziemy się doskonale bawić - skomentował, wyjmując różdżkę i sprawiając, że koszula Petera znikła. Śmiejąc się lekko, zbliżył się do niego i zaczął rysować na jego skórze.

Gdy tylko końcówka sztyletu przecięła jego skórę, Peter zaczął krzyczeć. Harry był pewien, że usłyszał wśród jego krzyku fragmenty błagań, ale zignorował je. Dopiero zaczął i pewien był, że z czasem jego błaganie stanie się jeszcze ciekawsze.

Krew spływała po piersi Petera i zaczynała kapać na podłogę. Harry byłe pewien, że zanim skończy, Peter będzie klęczał w kałuży swojej własnej krwi.

\- Gotowe. Teraz wszyscy będą wiedzieć, kim jesteś - odezwał się Harry, odsuwając się, by móc podziwiać swoją pracę. Na piersi szczura wyryte teraz było słowo "zdrajca".

\- Harry... Harry, proszę. Twój ojciec nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Nigdy by tego nie zaakceptował. Zrozumiałby, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Okazałby mi łaskę. Proszę.

Po twarzy Petera płynęły łzy i przez chwilę przypominał Harry'emu dziecko. Potwornie brzydkie dziecko, biorąc pod uwagę, że Peter zdawał się nabrać kilku cech ze swojej zwierzęcej formy, ale i tak dziecko.

\- Łaskę? - spytał Harry i Peter desperacko pokiwał głową. - Nie wiem, co to jest, Peter. Znam definicję tego słowa, oczywiście, ale nie jest to coś, co kiedykolwiek czułem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym to poczuć w stosunku do ciebie.

\- Twój ojciec... - próbował kłócić się Peter, ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Dzięki tobie, nigdy go nie znałem. Prawdę mówiąc, i tak nie mam zbyt wielu uczuć w stosunku do moich rodziców. Oddali jednak za mnie życie i jeśli kochali mnie tak bardzo, wątpię, by przestali mnie kochać, ponieważ zabawiłem się nieco z osobą, która ich zabiła.

\- To Czarny Pan ich zabił! To nie byłem ja! - zaprotestował Peter, a jego oczy zapłonęły.

\- Nie. Voldemort prowadził wojnę. Byli wrogami. Ty jesteś tym, który zabił ludzi, którzy byli twoimi przyjaciółmi i wątpię, by moi rodzice byli jedyni. Jak wielu zginęło, ponieważ ich zdradziłeś? Nie, Peter, jedyną osobą, którą winię za ich śmierć, jesteś ty.

Dla innych może nie miało to sensu, ale Harry nigdy nie winił Voldemorta za śmierć swoich rodziców. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, wiedział, że to Voldemort rzucił Zaklęcie Uśmiercające, ale nie winił go za to. Nie wiedział, co doprowadziło do wydarzeń tamtej nocy, ale pewien był, że jeśli to on prowadziłby wojnę, zrobiłby to samo. Z tego, co słyszał, jego rodzice byli cierniem w boku Voldemorta. Byli potężniejsi niż reszta opozycji, podobno nawet stanęli z Voldemortem twarzą w twarz i wyszli z tego cało, tak więc nawet nie wiedząc, co stało się tamtej nocy, zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie zadziałałby tak samo.

\- Co teraz powinienem z tobą zrobić... - wymruczał Harry. - Ach, już wiem. Co myślisz o tym, rana za każdy rok, kiedy spędziłem w tym piekle?

Peter znów zaczął błagać, ale Harry zignorował go i skupił się na swoim zajęciu. Musiał być ostrożny, nie chciał przypadkiem zabić szczura. Nucąc pod nosem, wybrał pierwsze miejsce i zaczynając na środku jego czoła, przeciągnął sztylet po jego skórze powoli w dół, aż dotarł do kącika ust Petera.

\- No, teraz ty także masz bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy - wyszeptał Harry, kontynuując swoje tortury.

Zaczął robić nacięcia na piersi Petera. Niezbyt głębokie, na tyle tylko, by sprawić mu ból. Kiedy skończył, nie było kawałka skóry na torsie Petera, który nie byłby pokryty krwią.

\- Czy nie mówiłeś, że nie chcesz mnie zabijać? - zaszlochał Peter, pomiędzy jękami bólu.

\- I nie zamierzam, Peter. Nie martw się, będziesz żył jeszcze bardzo długo.

Poczuł zadowolenie, gdy na twarzy Petera pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

\- Wiesz, Peter, gardzę mugolami - powiedział nonszalancko Harry, ignorując jego jęki. - Ale muszę przyznać, że są bardzo kreatywni w kwestii tortur. Nie żeby czarodzieje nie byli, wręcz przeciwnie, ale wszystko co robią wymaga tylko machnięcia różdżką, wiesz? - ciągnął Harry, jak gdyby omawiali pogodę podczas popołudniowej herbatki. - Mugole jednak muszą ubrudzić sobie ręce. Muszą poczuć na swojej skórze krew. To sprawia, że wszystko jest bardziej osobiste, nie sądzisz? - spytał, spoglądając ciekawie na szczura. - Są naprawdę kreatywni, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o używanie przedmiotów codziennego użytku. Zgredku! - zawołał.

Chwilę później pojawił się mały skrzat, spojrzał przelotnie na szczura, po czym całkowicie go zignorował.

\- Panie Harry.

\- Zgredku, chciałbym, abyś przyniósł mi soli. Bardzo dużo soli.

\- Tak, Panie.

Nie wiedząc, jak długo zajmie to Zgredkowi, Harry zaczął transmutować prezent dla Petera. To, że nie mógł zostać tu z nim dłużej, nie znaczyło, że Peter nie będzie mógł nadal cieszyć się jego gościnnością.

\- Panie Harry, Zgredek przyniósł sól - oświadczył Zgredek jakąś minutę później.

\- Dziękuję, Zgredku. Niech to pozostanie pomiędzy nami, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, panie Harry. - Jego oczy pełne były uwielbienia i ukłoniwszy się głęboko, zniknął.

\- Cóż, przekonamy się wkrótce, jak efektywne są te mugolskie techniki.

Wziął do ręki garść soli, a drugą ręką otworzył odrobinę jedną z ran, po czym nasypał na nią soli, wcierając ją w ciało. Wysoki wrzask Petera był równie piękny jak wtedy, gdy był pod wpływem klątwy Cruciatus.

\- Wydaje się być całkiem skuteczne - skomentował konwersacyjnym tonem. W jego oczach jednak widać było sadystyczną radość.

Odczekał chwilę, po czym zajął się kolejną raną. Chciał przedłużyć tę zabawę tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Poza tym chciał, aby Peter przyzwyczaił się do pewnego poziomu bólu, zanim go podniesie. Gdyby zrobił wszystko szybko, ból nie stawałby się stopniowo coraz gorszy.

Harry stracił poczucie czasu, gdy tak wcierał sól w rany Petera, ale kiedy skończył, Peter był niewiele więcej niż jęczącą masą zakrwawionego mięsa. Jego błagania stały się głośniejsze, tak jak oczekiwał Harry. Obiecywał informacje i lojalność, a kiedy to nie zadziałało, prosił o litość i śmierć. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu za każdym razem, gdy to słyszał. Pod koniec Peter już tylko szlochał, wydawało się, że na więcej nie ma już siły i Harry zaczął się nudzić. To nie było zabawne, gdy jego zabawka tak szybko się psuła.

Odczekał kilka minut, aż Peter odzyskał nieco jasności umysłu i kiedy ten na niego spojrzał, uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Muszę już iść, Peter - poinformował go Harry i nadzieja w oczach Petara ucieszyła go. - Nie sądź jednak, że cię tu zostawię samego, bez żadnego zajęcia. Mam coś, co przygotowałem specjalnie dla ciebie.

Harry za pomocą lewitacji postawił przed Peterem to, nad czym wcześniej pracował. Było to zwykłe drewniane krzesło, ale z jego siedzenia wystawały kolce. Nie były specjalnie duże ani długie, nie chciał, aby Peter wykrwawił się na śmierć. Powinny jednak sprawić mu dużo bólu, a właśnie tego chciał Harry, aby Peter cierpiał.

\- Proszę - zaczął błagać Peter, ochrypniętym od wcześniejszego krzyczenia głosem. - Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie...

\- Och. Nie, nie, nie. Nie martw się, Peter, nie zamierzam cię zmuszać, abyś usiadł na tym krześle. Jakim byłbym człowiekiem, gdybym to zrobił? - spytał Harry, wyglądając na obrażonego i przyglądając się Peterowi z pewnym niedowierzaniem. - Nie, Peter, to, czy usiądziesz na tym krześle, będzie zależało w pełni od ciebie. Nikt nie będzie cię do niczego zmuszał.

Harry ponownie wyjął różdżkę i spetryfikował Petera, po czym lewitował go w kierunku krzesła, gdzie łańcuchami przykuł jego nogi do nóg krzesła, a ręce do jego ramion. Ustawiwszy jego ciało tak, aby w prawie siedział, pokiwał głową i stanął naprzeciw Petera.

\- Zanim pójdę, zdejmę czar, który cię petryfikuje. Nie będziesz w stanie poruszyć rękami i nogami, a krzesło nie może być przestawione. Jak sam widzisz, nie siedzisz na nim. Jak więc powiedziałem, wybór należy do ciebie. Nie możesz stać, możesz więc pozostać w pozycji, w której jesteś teraz, albo usiąść. Widzisz? To twój wybór. Rozumiesz?

Panika w oczach Petera wyraźnie pokazywała, że zrozumiał.

\- Doskonale. Przygotuj się, zamieszam zdjąć czas petryfikujący.

Gdy tylko czar został zdjęty, ciało Petera zawisło bezwładnie i niemal opuściły go wszystkie siły. Zdołał jednak zostać w pozycji, w której ustawił go Harry.

\- Przyjdę później, aby więcej się z tobą pobawić - powiedział mu Harry, sprawiając, że z pokoju zniknęła cała broń. - Baw się dobrze - dodał, opuszczając tymczasową salę tortur.

Na wszelki wypadek rzucił na drzwi wszystkie zaklęcia zamykające, jakie znał, choć wątpił, by Peter był zdolny cokolwiek zrobić, zwłaszcza bez różdżki. Nie było jednak potrzeby ryzykować.

Gdy skończył, spojrzał na siebie i powstrzymał westchnięcie. Może powinien był użyć magii wobec Petera, jego ubrania były teraz całe umazane krwią. Spoglądając na zegar w salonie, zaklął. Miał niewiele ponad pół godziny, zanim Syriusz i Remus wrócą do domu. Nie tyle, ile by chciał, aby wziąć prysznic i zadbać o wszystko, co musiał zrobić, ale będzie musiało mu to wystarczyć.

Pół godziny później był już wykąpany i poradził sobie z zakrwawionym ubraniem. Miał jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, ale z odrobiną szczęścia powinien wyrobić się z nimi przed powrotem Syriusza i Remusa.

\- Zgredku.

\- Panie Harry. - Skrzat pojawił się niemal natychmiast.

\- Zgredku, mam dla ciebie zadanie.

\- Cokolwiek pan potrzebuje, panie Harry.

\- Chodzi o mężczyznę, którego widziałeś wcześniej, chcę, abyś dawał mu jedzenie i wodę. Nie musi to być nic specjalnego, mogą to być resztki ze stołu Malfoyów. Może tak co dwa lub trzy dni, tylko tyle, by nie umarł z głodu. W porządku?

\- Oczywiście, panie Harry. Zgredek upewni się, że szczurowaty mężczyzna nie umrze z głodu.

\- Dziękuję ci, Zgredku, to będzie wszystko.

Zgredek ukłonił się raz jeszcze i zniknął.

Harry westchnął z ulgą, jedna rzecz załatwiona. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, aby udać się do biblioteki i poszukać książek o uzdrawianiu. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego nowa zabawka nagle umarła.


	13. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu

.

Wróciłam! Cieszycie się? Wszystkim, którzy jeszcze pamiętają o tym opowiadaniu, obiecuję, że na kolejny rozdział nie trzeba będzie tyle czekać.

.

 **Rozdział 13 - Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu**

Remus starał się nie śmiać, naprawdę bardzo się starał, ale to było niewykonalne. Ani trochę nie współczuł Syriuszowi. Harry go ostrzegał. Powiedział mu, żeby nie budził go o jakiejś nieludzko wczesnej godzinie, nawet jeśli tego dnia były jego urodziny. Ale czy Syriusz posłuchał? Oczywiście że nie i teraz musiał ponieść tego konsekwencje.

\- To nie jest śmieszne - burknął Syriusz, sprawiając, że Remus roześmiał się jeszcze mocniej.

Spojrzał znów na Syriusza i zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Ale wyzywał na próbę każdego, kto myślał, że mógł spojrzeć na niego i się nie roześmiać.

To było różowe.

To było plisowane.

To była sukienka.

I Syriusz miał ją na sobie.

I nieważne, co robił, nie mógł przebrać się w nic innego.

\- Ostrzegał cię - powiedział Remus, kiedy już zapanował nad śmiechem.

\- Ale to... To zdecydowanie zbyt okrutne! - jęknął Syriusz, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela i wzrokiem błagając o pomoc, o znalezienie sposobu, by wydostać go z tego różowego okropieństwa.

Zanim Remus mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi do kuchni otwarły się i do środka wszedł Harry.

\- Remus - przywitał się z uśmiechem. - Błaźnie - powitał Syriusza, spoglądając na niego obojętnie.

\- Haaaarryyy - zajęczał wspomniany błazen. - Nie uważasz, że jesteś zbyt okrutny? Co ja ci zrobiłem, twój niewinny ojciec chrzestny, by zasłużyć sobie na to? - spytał, wskazując na różowy, fluorescencyjnie różowy na dodatek strój, który miał na sobie.

Harry zmierzył go śmiertelnie poważnym spojrzeniem, po czym zabrał swoją poranną kawę i opuścił kuchnię. Było jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie, by był w stanie znieść szaleństwo Syriusza.

\- Naprawdę nie powinieneś był go budzić o szóstej rano - powiedział Remus, próbując bez większego sukcesu zachować powagę. Wyszedł za Harrym z kuchni, zostawiając za sobą mruczącego pod nosem Syriusza. Naprawdę mógł on winić tylko siebie. Wiedział, jak bardzo Harry lubił dłużej pospać, nie wspominając już o tym, że Harry bez swojej porannej kawy był przerażający. Syriusz naprawdę powinien był wiedzieć lepiej.

Reszta dnia przebiegła stosunkowo normalnie. Choć były to jego urodziny, Harry nie chciał przyjęcia. Wolał mieć nieco czasu dla siebie i uznał, że będzie miał dość zabawy, gdy uda się na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Na prośbę Draco mieli udać się na miejsce kilka dni przed meczem. Draco i reszta jego Dworu mieli tam być, nawet bliźniacy, Neville i Luna. Przyzwyczaili się do wspólnego spędzania czasu w czasie wakacji i Ślizgoni chcieli włączyć resztę Dworu w tę ich drobną tradycję. Tak być powinno, byli przecież częścią Dworu. Mistrzostwa Świata były dla takiego spotkania idealnym pretekstem. Weasleyowie nigdy nie pozwoliliby bliźniakom udać się do rezydencji Malfoyów ani w żadne miejsce, które choć odrobinę związane było ze Śmierciożercami. To samo można było powiedzieć o babci Neville'a. Mistrzostwa Świata dały im idealny pretekst. Neville powiedział swojej babci, że będzie z Luną, Luna powiedziała swojemu ojcu, że będzie z przyjaciółmi, a bliźniacy powiedzieli rodzicom, że będą z ich przyjacielem Lee, który także miał wcześniej udać się na pole biwakowe. Zazwyczaj taki plan zawiódłby spektakularnie, ponieważ wystarczyłoby, by jeden z rodziców porozmawiał z drugim, by wszystko runęło niczym domek z kart. Ojciec Luny jednak do tego stopnia funkcjonował w innym świecie, że przez większość czasu i tak nie wiedział, co robi jego córka. Najstarsi Weasleyowie nie poświęcali tak naprawdę bliźniakom zbyt wiele uwagi i gdyby porozmawiali z Lee, a ten powiedziałby im, że bliźniacy nie byli tam, gdzie wydawało im się, że powinni być, pomyśleliby po prostu, że pomylili imię ich przyjaciela i prawdopodobnie szybko zapomnieliby o całej sprawie, zająwszy się czymś, co zrobiły ich pozostałe dzieci. Babcia Neville'a zaś nie dbała, co robił jej wnuk, jeśli tylko nie "hańbił" swojego rodowego nazwiska. Spędzanie czasu z dziećmi Śmierciożerców przynosiło wstyd rodzinie, w przeciwieństwie do spotykania się z dziewczyną pochodzącą z jasnej rodziny takiej jak Lovegoodowie i zajmowania się jej ogrodem.

Według Draco mieli być w ich namiocie całkiem sami. Matka Draco była we Francji i miała przyjechać dopiero na sam mecz, a Lucjusz większość czasu miał spędzać w ich rezydencji, zajmując się spotkaniami biznesowymi i innymi sprawami związanymi z majątkiem Malfoyów.

Harry natychmiast przyjął zaproszenie i nie mógł się doczekać tych kilku dni prawdziwej wolności. Nieważne jak komfortowo czuł się przy Syriuszu i Remusie, nadal nosił przy nich maski. Ze swoim Dworem mógł być sobą, nie obawiając się, co powiedzą lub zrobią.

Syriusz zgodził się dość łatwo, wiedząc, jak bliscy Harry'emu byli członkowie jego Dworu i obiecał spotkać się z nim w dniu meczu. Oboje, Remus i Syriusz, mieli bilety i razem z resztą mieli siedzieć w loży honorowej. Starali się panować nad sobą, ale Harry widział, że obaj byli podekscytowani grą. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mieli robić coś dla zabawy, coś co obu im sprawiało przyjemność i mieli robić to razem.

O poranku dnia, kiedy miał udać się na pole biwakowe, użył sieci Fiuu, by dostać się do rezydencji Malfoyów, skąd mieli przenieść się za pomocą świstoklika bezpośrednio do ich namiotu.

Draco i pozostali Ślizgoni, poza Marcusem, już na niego czekali.

\- Gdzie są pozostali?

\- Spotkają się z nami na miejscu. Wysłałem im świstokliki. Marcus przyjdzie po obiedzie, musiał iść do pracy.

\- A twój ojciec?

\- Jest na spotkaniu ze wspólnikiem. Powiedział, że przyjdzie po kolacji. Powiedział też, że gdybyśmy go potrzebowali, mamy zawołać skrzata i dać mu znać, ale że jesteśmy dość duzi, by nie potrzebować stałej opieki.

\- Jesteśmy więc gotowi?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i Draco pokazał im świstoklik. Chwilę później znaleźli się wszyscy w miejscu, które wyglądało identycznie jak hol w domu Malfoyów, tylko mniejszy. Namiot był mniejszą, dużo mniejszą wersją rezydencji Malfoyów. Harry pokręcił głową. Magia była doprawdy czymś wspaniałym.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zazwyczaj Lucjusz był idealnym arystokratą. Mało kto miał lepszą maską niż on. W tej jednak chwili miał problem z urywaniem za nią swoich prawdziwych emocji.

\- Przepraszam, mój Panie, czy mógłbyś to powtórzyć?

\- Zamierzam zamieszkać w twoim namiocie na czas Mistrzostw Świata. Udamy się tam dzisiaj, jako że dziś jest pierwszy dzień ich pobytu tam. Widziałeś go już, jak zachowywał się przy swoim Dworze. Przyznaję, że jestem tego ciekaw.

\- Kiedy się tam udamy, mój Panie? - spytał Lucjusz, niezdolny powiedzieć cokolwiek innego.

Jego syn miał spędzić około tygodnia w tym samym miejscu co Czarny Pan. Lucjusz musiał przyznać, że część jego umysłu spanikowała. Logicznie myśląc, wiedział, że jego Pan nic nie zrobi, miał być przedstawiony jako jego partner w interesach, ale, prawdę mówiąc, nie uspokoiło go to specjalnie. Miał nadzieję, że jego Pan będzie tak skupiony na Harrym, że w większości zignoruje jego syna.

\- Kiedy cię oczekują?

\- Po kolacji, mój Panie, za cztery lub pięć godzin.

\- Pójdziemy więc teraz - zdecydował Tom. Najlepszym sposobem, by zobaczyć kogoś zachowującego się naturalnie, było spotkanie go, gdy się ciebie nie spodziewał.

Z niecierpliwością czekał, aż Lucjusz przygotuje świstoklik. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek z taką niecierpliwością oczekiwał rozmowy z kimś. Ale Harry nie był byle kim, prawda? Harry miał tak ogromny potencjał. Nie był mu równy, ale miał potencjał, by takim się stać i to zmieniało całą sytuację. Jakaś część jego umysłu zastanawiała się, czy nie robił błędu, pozwalając rozwijać się tej... fascynacji chłopcem. Jednakże zawsze był chciwym i samolubnym człowiekiem, jeśli czegoś pragnął, zawsze to dostawał. A teraz chciał swojego małego Króla. Chciał z nim porozmawiać. Chciał zobaczyć, czy Harry Potter był tym, kim wydawał mu się być. Kto wie, może po rozmowie z nim jego zafascynowanie chłopcem zniknie. Może okaże się, że Harry niczym nie różni się od przeciętnego czarodzieja. Wątpił jednak, by tak miało się stać. Jeśli Harry zdolny był przyciągnąć jego uwagę w wieku jedenastu lat, wiedział, że w wieku lat czternastu także zdoła to zrobić.

\- Mój Panie? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Lucjusza. - Świstoklik jest gotów.

Skinąwszy głową, Tom wziął do ręki pióro, które trzymał Lucjusz i chwilę później poczuł niekomfortowe szarpnięcie świstoklika. Wylądowali w holu, który wyglądał identycznie jak ten w rezydencji Malfoyów. Tom lubił wygodę, ale nawet on uważał, że rodzina Malfoyów przesadzała w kwestii luksusów.

\- Zaklęcia maskujące. Chciałbym przyjrzeć się im, gdy są razem, przez chwilę lub dwie - poinstruował Tom. - Gdzie są?

\- W salonie Dracona, mój Panie - poinformował go Lucjusz, wskazując drogę. Na szczęście nie rzucił jeszcze zaklęć, Tom miał przeczucie, że gdyby tak się stało, szybko by się zgubił. To byłoby upokarzające, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Już wyobrażał sobie nagłówek w _Magii Dzisiaj_ : " _Czarny Pan zgubił się w namiocie!_ _"_ Powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, wolałby raczej o tym nie myśleć.

Lucjusz wskazał w kierunku korytarza, skąd dochodziły głosy i Tom natychmiast rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia, czując, jak obok Lucjusz robi to samo. Na wszelki wypadek rzucił czar, który pozwalał mu rozmawiać z Lucjuszem, choć inni ich nie słyszeli, dzięki temu że był on związany z Mrocznym Znakiem.

Podążyli za głosami i znaleźli się w salonie Draco, gdzie zastali więcej osób, niż się spodziewali.

\- Czy Dwór nie miał jedynie sześciu członków? - spytał Tom, spoglądając w stronę, gdzie wyczuwał Lucjusza, choć nie mógł go zobaczyć.

\- Wiedziałem jedynie o Marcusie Jugsonie, Theodorze Nottcie, Blaise Zabinim, Grahamie Montague, Adrianie Pucey i moim synu.

\- Wiesz, kim są pozostali?

\- Neville Longbottom, Weasleyowie i zdaje mi się, że ta dziewczyna jest córką Lovegooda, mój Panie.

\- Ślizgoni?

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie, mój Panie.

\- Hmm, rozumiem - mruknął Tom, z uwagą przyglądając się temu, co się działo.

Nott i Zabini siedzieli w fotelach, czytając i co jakiś czas spoglądając z ciepłymi uśmiechami na Harry'ego. Montague i Pucey grali w szachy, rozmawiając ze sobą z ożywieniem. Longbottom i syn Lucjusza rozłożyli się na kanapie, czytając gazetę i rozmawiając o czymś ściszonymi głosami. Bliźniacy, którzy jak słabo sobie przypominał, nazywali się Fred i George, siedzieli na kanapie. Każdy z nich czytał książkę, a pomiędzy nimi, z głową na kolanach jednego z bliźniaków i nogami na kolanach drugiego, leżał jego mały Król.

Najistotniejszym problemem teraz było: dlaczego _jego_ mały Król dosłownie leżał im na kolanach? Ta ręka nie powinna być nigdzie w pobliżu tych czarnych, lśniących loków. Niczyje ręce nie powinny dotykać _jego_ Harry'ego, to było oczywiste. Dlaczego dotykali coś, co było tak niezaprzeczalnie jego? Harry był dla nich o wiele za dobry. Harry zasługiwał na coś lepszego, Harry zasługiwał na wszystko, co najlepsze, a najlepszy był oczywiście on sam. Ci rudzielcy powinni więc trzymać swoje ręce z dala od Harry'ego, bo w innym wypadku mogą je stracić. Prosto i efektywnie, jeśli ktoś by go pytał o zdanie. Anonimowość? Kto by się tym przejmował, kiedy te ręce nadal dotykały _jego_ Harry'ego! Najlepiej będzie, jeśli natychmiast załatwi ten problem. Tak, najlepiej będzie, jeśli nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości co do tego, co czekało tych, którzy odważyli się dotknąć ideału, jakim był jego mały Król.

\- Nudzę się - powiedział Harry, odciągając go od jego nieco morderczych myśli. Biorąc głęboki oddech, skupił się na tym, co się działo.

Jak jeden mąż wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który usiadł prosto na kanapie. Nott i Zabini spojrzeli po sobie, po czym wstali, podobnie jak syn Lucjusza, i wszyscy trzej wyszli z salonu.

Tom i Lucjusz zeszli im z drogi, ciekawi, gdzie się udają.

\- Gdzie oni poszli? - spytał Pucey, z ciekawością spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Harry jedynie spojrzał na dziewczynę, unosząc brew.

\- Hmm, poszli przygotować rozrywkę dla naszego Króla - odparła nieco rozmarzonym głosem. - _Wiem_ , że będziemy dobrze się bawić. Wszystko się zmieni.

\- Jak się zmieni? - spytał Jugson, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i stając za Harrym.

\- Dowiemy się, jak daleko jesteśmy skłonni się posunąć. Zobaczymy, jak bardzo upadliśmy. Po dzisiejszym dniu nasza przyszła droga będzie nie do zmienienia.

\- A którędy biegnie nasza droga? - spytał z zaciekawieniem Harry.

\- Gdziekolwiek nas poprowadzisz.

\- W takim razie to nie problem - odezwał się Longbottom. - Zawsze planowaliśmy podążać za nim.

Pozostali pokiwali głowami, wracając do przerwanych zajęć w oczekiwaniu na powrót trzech Ślizgonów.

\- Ta dziewczyna jest jasnowidzem? - Bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się to ukryć, w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć niedowierzanie. - Harry ma wiernego sobie jasnowidza?

\- Na to wygląda, mój Panie - odpowiedział Lucjusz, który, tak jak i jego Pan, nie zdołał ukryć zdumienia.

Tom zaczynał już myśleć, że Harry urodził się jedynie po to, by go zaskakiwać. Doprawdy, nie dało się tego inaczej wytłumaczyć.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki, wskazujące, że trzej Ślizgoni wrócili. Tom i Lucjusz byli niewymownie wdzięczni, że nikt nie mógł zobaczyć ich otwartych ze zdumienia ust.

Ślizgoni weszli do salonu, zrzucając na podłogę pośrodku pokoju coś, co za sobą lewitowali. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odezwał, po czym Harry nagle zaczął się śmiać.

\- Doskonale - powiedział, a jego oczy błyszczały sadystycznie. - Zabawcie mnie.

Jeden po drugim członkowie Dworu wstali ze swoich miejsc i utworzyli półkole wokół dwóch nieprzytomnych ciał, leżących na podłodze. Ich Król chciał rozrywki, byli więc gotowi mu ją zapewnić.

Pucey i Montague wyjęli różdżki i obudzili leżące przed nimi osoby, ale pozostawili je związane. Obudzeni wyglądali na zdezorientowanych, ale szybko zrozumieli, co się działo. Zanim jednak mogli cokolwiek powiedzieć, dało się słyszeć złowrogi śmiech.

\- Moje Demony - niemalże wyszeptał Harry i oczy bliźniaków zwróciły się ku niemu. - Nie chcecie powitać swojego brata? Muszę przyznać, że jestem ciekaw, czy naprawdę jesteście tak pomysłowi, jak mi się wydawało, że możecie być.

Ich reakcja była natychmiastowa. Na twarzach bliźniaków pojawiły się identyczne sadystyczne uśmiechy.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - odparli chórem.

\- Co wy robicie? - zabrzmiał w pokoju pompatyczny głos Percy'ego Weasleya. - Potter! Wiedziałem, że nic dobrego nie mogło z ciebie wyrosnąć. Jesteś hańbą dla rodziny Potterów. Natychmiast mnie wypuść! Nie wiesz, kim jestem? Jestem pracownikiem Ministerstwa!

\- Wiem, kim jesteś - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. - Marcus narzekał na ciebie, odkąd tylko zacząłeś tam pracować. Mówił mi, że twoje ego jest nawet większe niż Ministra i że jeszcze mniej niż on zrobiłeś, by na nie zasługiwać.

Twarz Weasleya zrobiła się równie czerwona, co jego włosy.

\- Zamknij się! Ja przynajmniej nie rozkładam nóg przed każdym, tak jak ty musisz to robić. To prawdopodobnie jedyny powód, dla którego oni podążają za tobą jak psy. Lubisz być ich kurwą? Przynajmniej jesteś całkiem ładny, musisz być dobry w łóżku.

Cisza, jaka nastąpiła zdawała się trwać całą wieczność, choć w rzeczywistości minęły zaledwie dwie sekundy. Poruszając się szybciej niż wydawało się to możliwe, Longbottom chwycił Weasleya za włosy i uderzył jego twarzą o podłogę. Wszyscy usłyszeli, jak jego nos został złamany, za czym podążył stłumiony krzyk i Longbottom na powrót pociągnął głowę Weasleya ku górze.

\- Pilnuj swojego języka, inaczej możesz go stracić - warknął, wyglądając o wiele groźniej, niż Tom uważał za możliwe u kogoś, kto normalnie wydawał się być raczej nieszkodliwy. Widząc miny pozostałych, Tom pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie z chęcią wyrwali by mu język, nawet gdyby rzeczywiście umilkł. Prawdę mówiąc, on sam także nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Demony, Neville także chce się pobawić. Nie macie nic przeciwko temu, by się z nim podzielić, prawda? - spytał Harry, spoglądając na nich.

Obaj bliźniacy pokręcili głowami i Neville uśmiechnął się. Żądzą krwi, jaka kryła się w jego uśmiechu, zaskoczyła nieco Toma. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedyś zobaczy taki wyraz twarzy u Longbottoma. Jego rodzina zawsze należała do jasnej strony i była jedną z najbardziej pacyfistycznych w ich otoczeniu. Nawet w czasie wojny Frank Longbottom był pierwszym od wieków Longbottomem, który dołączył do organizacji takiej jak Zakon Feniksa, która aktywnie walczyła przeciwko swoim wrogom. Ale nawet wtedy, o ile mu było wiadomo, Frank Longbottom nigdy nie zabił Śmierciożercy.

Cichy jęk przyciągnął jego uwagę. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która próbowała, bez skutku, pozostać niezauważona.

Dziewczynka-jasnowidz zaśmiała się i niemalże w podskokach podbiegła, by stanąć naprzeciw niej.

\- Witaj, Cho - powitała ją radośnie. - Będziemy mieć tyle zabawy. - A potem głosem tak cichym, że Tom niemal jej nie dosłyszał, ciągnęła: - _Wiem_ , czego najbardziej się boisz.

Nie czekając dłużej, za pomocą transmutacji wyczarowała stół. Tom był zaskoczony, tej magii uczono dopiero na piątym roku. Podejrzewał jednak, że nie powinien być zdziwiony. Dziewczynka była częścią Dworu Harry'ego, a wątpił, by Harry pozwolił dołączyć komuś, kto byłby niekompetentny.

Dziewczynka lewitowała związaną dziewczynę na stół i za pomocą kilku zaklęć upewniła się, że nie będzie mogła się poruszyć.

\- Co robisz? - krzyknęła dziewczyna, a w jej głosie wyraźnie słychać było panikę. - Puść mnie! Proszę, puść mnie! Obiecuję, że nic nikomu nie powiem. Proszę!

Nott zaśmiał się mrocznie. Wyglądał na rozbawionego jej szamotaniną.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że błaganie coś ci da? - spytał złośliwie. - Nasz Król pragnie rozrywki, a my mamy przyjemność mu ją zapewnić.

\- Luna zamierza się z tobą zabawić. Ale pewien jestem, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, by się z nami podzielić. Dobrze jest się dzielić, czyż nie? - dodał drwiąco Zabini.

Dziewczynka-jasnowidz o imieniu Luna, zmieniła jedną z poduszek w mały ręcznik. Złożyła go na pół i położyła na twarzy związanej dziewczyny, mocując go za pomocą zaklęcia, by nie spadł.

Wszyscy przyglądali jej się z zaciekawieniem, wszyscy prócz Harry'ego, który leżał na kanapie, a jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie, podczas gdy na jego ustach plątał się uśmieszek. Tom wiedział, że Harry był podekscytowany, widział to w jego oczach. Widok jego Dworu torturującego kogoś dla niego sprawiał mu przyjemność. Tom mógł zrozumieć jego emocje. Podekscytowanie, które czuł za każdym razem, gdy jego Śmierciożercy torturowali lub zabijali, było nadal równie duże, jak wtedy gdy zrobili to po raz pierwszy.

\- _Aquamenti_ \- Strumień wody wystrzelił z różdżki i uderzył w ręcznik zakrywający twarz dziewczyny, która zaczęła się szamotać, próbując się uwolnić. Próbowała krzyczeć, ale za każdym razem, gdy otwarła usta, jej krzyk tonął w strumieniu wody, który nadal padał na jej twarz, pogarszając jeszcze jej sytuację.

\- Przestań! - krzyknął Weasley. - Co robisz? Co ty wyprawiasz?

Bliźniacy najwyraźniej zmęczyli się wrzaskami ich brata, ponieważ chwilę później, Weasley krzyknął. Jeden z bliźniaków złamał mu nogę, podczas gdy drugi wyczarował krzesło i posadził go na nim.

\- Nie martw się, kochany braciszku - powiedział jeden z nich.

\- Nie zapomnieliśmy o tobie - dodał drugi.

W tym momencie imię, które nadał im Harry, zdawało się idealnie do nich pasować.

\- _Accio_ \- zawołali obaj i pokój wypełnił kolejny krzyk. Obaj bliźniacy przywołali po paznokciu, każdy z innej ręki Weasleya.

W międzyczasie Luna zrobiła przerwę i zaczęła mówić do dziewczyny.

\- Wiem, jak bardzo przeraża cię myśl o utonięciu. Powiedz mi, czy to tak straszne, jak ci się wydawało? - Jej głos nadal był nieco rozmarzony, jak gdyby przed chwilą wcale kogoś nie torturowała.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę. - Nie wyglądało na to, by dziewczyna była w stanie powiedzieć coś więcej, a nawet to brzmiało bardziej jak jęk.

\- Hmm, dobrze. Najwyraźniej potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby móc mi odpowiedzieć. - Powiedziawszy to, Luna na powrót położyła ręcznik na jej twarzy i kontynuowała, co wcześniej przerwała.

Weasley za to, mówił jeszcze więcej niż wcześniej.

\- Kiedy się stąd wydostanę, wszyscy zostaniecie wysłani do Azkabanu! Matka nigdy nie powinna była was urodzić! Jesteście hańbą! Zawsze wiedziałem, że nic nie byliście warci!

\- _Accio_! - powiedzieli leniwie bliźniacy, tym razem przywołując wszystkie jego paznokcie.

Longbottom dołączył do nich i skierował swoją różdżkę na prawą dłoń Weasleya.

\- _Senfeligi_ \- wyszeptał i pokój wypełnił pełny agonii krzyk.

\- O Merlinie - usłyszał Lucjusza Tom i nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Dłoń Weasleya została oskórowana. Nieszczęśliwie dla niego, nie zostało to zrobione szybko. Zaklęcie jeszcze nie skończyło swojego zadania. Wyglądało to tak, jakby skóra Weasleya była rękawiczką, którą teraz bardzo powoli ściągano.

\- Jakie to uczucie topić się? - spytała ponownie Luna.

\- Proszę! Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy! Zrobię wszystko. Wszystko! - załkała dziewczyna.

\- Wszystko? - spytał Pucey.

\- Tak, tak, tak. Proszę! - Nadzieja w jej głosie była całkiem zabawna. Tom był pewien, że nic, co mogła zrobić, nie powstrzymałoby ich. Znał ludzi takich jak oni. Sam był jednym z nich. Tacy ludzie nie przestawali. Ich cieszyły jej błagania. Wiedział, że zniszczą ją, nawet jeśli jej nie zabiją.

Pucey spojrzał na Lunę, która odsunęła się, pozwalając mu stanąć naprzeciw dziewczyny.

\- W porządku - powiedział z czarującym uśmiechem i dziewczyna spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi radości i nadziei. - Chcę, być krzyczała dla mojego Króla. - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, gdy nadal się uśmiechając, wskazał na nią różdżką. - _Crucio._

Zaczęła krzyczeć, a jej wrzaski dołączyły do tych Weasleya, tworząc makabryczną symfonię.

\- To właśnie miała na myśli ta jasnowidząca - mruknął Lucjusz. - Jak daleko upadli...

\- Może. Ale z tego, co rozumiem, już wcześniej wybrali tę ścieżkę, na długo zanim to się stało. Zdecydowani są podążać za Harrym.

\- Są tacy młodzi.

\- Tak, to prawda. Wyobraź ich sobie za kilka lat. - Ledwo mógł zapanować nad swoim podekscytowaniem. Jeśli się nie mylił, a nie sądził, by tak było, to miał przed sobą Wewnętrzny Krąg Harry'ego. Byłby zachwycony, mogąc zobaczyć starcie jego Wewnętrznego Kręgu i Harry'ego. W tej chwili nie byli może jeszcze na równym poziomie, ale za kilka lat...

Krzyki umilkły, ale obie ofiary nadal jęczały i szlochały.

Ręcznik powrócił na twarz dziewczyny.

\- _Aquamenti_.

\- Potwory - wyszeptał Weasley zachrypniętym głosem. - Jesteście potworami.

\- Jesteśmy? - zastanowił się Montague. - Może i tak - powiedział, rozglądając się wokół, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. - Ale w ostateczności to nic nie znaczy. Liczy się to, że jesteśmy członkami Dworu i nasz Król nas akceptuje takimi, jakimi jesteśmy. Nawet jeśli jesteśmy potworami. Przekonanie w jego głosie było zdumiewające, tak jak wtedy gdy syn Lucjusza mówił o Harrym wiele dni temu. Tom nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, jak Harry zdołał zdobyć taką lojalność i wsparcie. Nie widział takiej wierności, od czasów pierwszych członków jego Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Oczywiście młodsze pokolenia także były lojalne, ale to nie było to samo. Ich lojalność wynikała bardziej ze strachu niż z czegokolwiek innego. Prawdziwe oddanie, takie jak jego pierwszych zwolenników, było rzadkie u młodszych pokoleń. Ale i to jednak różniło się od tego, co teraz widział.

\- W takim razie on jest największym potworem z was wszystkich.

To oświadczenie wywołało kolejną falę krzyków.

Zabini, Nott i syn Lucjusza złamali jego drugą nogę, lewe ramię i kilka żeber, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

\- Myślę, że nie rozumiesz - powiedział mu Jugson, wchodząc w jego pole widzenia i zatrzymując się naprzeciw Weasleya. - Jesteśmy wierni Harry'emu, naszemu Królowi. Jesteśmy gotowi zrobić dla niego wszystko. Mówienie o nim źle jedynie nas rozzłości i przyniesie ci więcej bólu.

\- Pracujesz dla Ministerstwa - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem Weasley.

\- Nie - poprawił go Jugson. - Pracuję _w_ Ministerstwie _dla_ Harry'ego.

\- Czemu? - Głos Weasleya był wyraźnie słabszy. Zaczął odczuwać utratę krwi, choć Tom był pewien, że ból z jego ran także nie pomagał.

\- Wszyscy Czarni Panowie mają gdzieś swój początek. My stanowimy jego.

W oczach Weasleya nagle pojawiło się zrozumienie, a po nim przerażenie. Tom uchwycił dokładną chwilę, w której Weasley zdał sobie sprawę w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł, chwilę, w której stracił całą nadzieję.

\- Jestem waszym bratem - niemalże błagał. - Zamierzacie wybrać tego dziwaka zamiast własnego brata?

\- Neville powiedział ci, być pilnował swojego języka - powiedział jeden z bliźniaków.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to odpowie ci na twoje pytanie - dodał drugi.

\- _Accio_ \- powiedzieli wspólnie.

Język Weasleya został wyrwany z jego ust. Siła zaklęcia była tak duża, że spadł z krzesła. W ciągu kilku sekund jego usta wypełniły się krwią i oddychanie stało się niemożliwe. W ciągu kilku minut Weasley utopił się we własnej krwi.

Każdy z nich mógłby to powstrzymać, każdy z nich mógłby go uratować. Nikt jednak tego nie zrobił. Stali tam, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem, jak Weasley walczył o oddech. A Harry, rozłożony wygodnie na kanapie, jak gdyby był to jego tron, miał na twarzy usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech. Gdyby Tom był kimś innym, powiedziałby, że patrzył w twarz czystemu złu.

\- Jest martwy. Zabiliście go - wyszeptała dziewczyna. - Martwy. - Wydawała się zbyt zszokowana, by powiedzieć cokolwiek innego.

Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca i stanął naprzeciwko niej.

\- Czy chcesz umrzeć? - spytał ją zaciekawionym tonem.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Proszę - zaczęła błagać, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy.

\- Cii, nie płacz - powiedział jej Harry, głaszcząc ją czule po twarzy. - Nie chcę, żebyś umarła - powiedział z ciepłym, czułym uśmiechem. - Ale po tym, co się stało, nie możemy pozwolić ci odejść. Możesz komuś powiedzieć. Nie możemy ryzykować.

Brzmiał tak szczerze, że na ułamek sekundy Tom zapomniał, kim Harry był, czym był. Ale nieważne, jak szczerze to brzmiało, Tom wiedział, że to nie było prawdziwe. Nie rozumiał jednak, co Harry zamierzał zrobić, bo oczywiste było, że nie miał on żadnego problemu z zabijaniem i nie sądził, by miał jakieś specjalne _uczucia_ w stosunku do tej dziewczyny. Nie mógł więc zgadnąć, do czego dążył.

\- Nie! Proszę! Zrobię wszystko! Proszę!

\- Wszystko?

\- Tak! Proszę!

\- Przyrzekłabyś mi to?

\- Tak!

Złowrogi uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach i Jugson podszedł do nich, wyjmując swoją różdżkę.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, czekając aż dziewczyna ujmie ją w swoją. Spojrzała na nią, jakby był to jadowity wąż, gotowy w każdej chwili zaatakować. Harry wyczekująco uniósł brew i w końcu ostrożnie dziewczyna chwyciła jego dłoń.

\- Czy przyrzekasz, Cho Chang, że nigdy nie ujawnisz w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób niczego, co miało miejsce od chwili, gdy zostałaś przyprowadzona do tego namiotu, do czasu, gdy go opuścisz?

\- Przyrzekam.

\- Czy przyrzekasz zrobić wszystko, by mi pomóc i nigdy nie wyrządzić krzywdy mojemu Dworowi i tym, których uznaję za sojuszników?

\- Przy-przyrzekam.

\- Czy przyrzekasz bezwarunkowo wykonywać moje polecenia?

\- Przy... Przy-przyrzekam. - Jej głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, ale wystarczyło to, by magia ich połączyła.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka - wyszeptał Harry, głaszcząc ją po głowie, jak gdyby nie była nikim więcej niż zwierzątkiem.

Harry usiadł i spojrzał na Jugsona.

\- Zajmij się tym.

\- Jugson skinął głową i zaczął zmywać krew i wodę, która pokrywała wszystko wokół, a pozostali pomagali mu, jak tylko mogli.

Tom nadal analizował to, co zobaczył. Nie żeby miał problem z przyswajaniem nowych informacji, był po prostu bardzo zaskoczony. Harry miał niewolnika. Prawdziwego niewolnika. Dziewczyna mogła robić, co jej kazał lub umrzeć. To było tak proste. Nawet jego Śmierciożercy nie byli trzymani tak krótko. To prawda, jeśli go zdradzili, a on się o tym dowiedział, ginęli. Ta dziewczyna jednak nie miała nawet tej możliwości. Nawet myślenie o tym, by sprzeciwić się Harry'emu, sprawiło by jej ból, a rzeczywiście zrobienie tego, zabiłoby ją. Wieczysta Przysięga nie pozostawiała jej innej możliwości, musiała być posłuszna. Były sposoby, by obejść Przysięgę, oczywiście, ale nie sądził, by miała ona siłę woli, by to zrobić, albo by wiedziała nawet, jak się za to zabrać. Zastanawiał się, jak długo przetrwa.

Spojrzał ponownie na Dwór i zaskoczony był, widząc, że dziewczyna była już sucha, czysta i nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto przed chwilą był torturowany.

\- Możesz odejść, panno Chang - poinformował ją Harry.

Chang niemalże wybiegła z pokoju, choć potknęła się parokrotnie. Nadal trzęsła się nieco z powodu klątwy _Cruciatus,_ sprawiając, że kilkoro z nich się zaśmiało.

\- Weasley? - spytał Pucey, spoglądając na ciało leżące u jego stóp.

\- Macie listy i krew? - spytał Jugson, spoglądając na bliźniaków.

\- Dwa listy gotowe do wysłania. Jeden do Ministerstwa, drugi do rodziny. Najwyraźniej nasz drogi braciszek nie mógł poradzić sobie ze stresem. Tak więc, by przekonać się, czy rzeczywiście jest to kariera, którą jest zainteresowany, zdecydował się na jakiś czas wyjechać w podróż. Prosił, by się z nim nie kontaktować, ponieważ naprawdę potrzebuje trochę czasu dla siebie - odpowiedział jeden z bliźniaków.

Jugson pokręcił głową i pozwolił, by kropka krwi upadł na każdy z listów. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie i oba listy wyglądały, jakby zostały napisane przez Percy'ego Weasleya.

\- Jutro pójdę na pocztę na Pokątnej. Użyję dwóch tamtejszych sów i wyślę oba listy z różnych części kraju - poinformował Harry'ego Jugson.

Wskazując różdżką na ciało, zamienił je w zapałkę, po czym podpalił ją i pozbył się popiołu.

Członkowie Dworu spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem i nawet Tom mógł powiedzieć, że coś się zmieniło. I nie była to zmiana na gorsze. Wydawali się sobie w jakiś sposób bliżsi. Teoretycznie wiedzieli, do czego byli zdolni, wiedzieli, że byli sadystami. Potworami, jak powiedział Weasley. Ale z jakiegoś powodu jawne potwierdzenie tego wszystko zmieniło. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie nawzajem i była pomiędzy nimi więź, której tam wcześniej nie było. Nawet jeśli wcześniej byli niewiarygodnie blisko, teraz znaczyło to jeszcze więcej. W końcu Montague zaśmiał się cicho i napięcie wiszące w powietrzu zniknęło.

\- Cóż, to było dość interesujące popołudnie - odezwał się. Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie i roześmiali się. Kręcąc głowami, wrócili do czynności, które wcześniej wykonywali. Znów rozmawiali, czytali i cieszyli się swoją obecnością, wyglądając niczym normalni nastolatkowie.

Gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył, nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że chwilę wcześniej torturowali dwie niewinne osoby, z czego jedną zabili, a drugą odarli z wolnej woli.

\- Chodźmy, Lucjuszu - powiedział Tom, widział już dość. Teraz chciał z nim porozmawiać.

Wiedząc, że Lucjusz za nim podąży, udał się z powrotem do holu, zdejmując z siebie zaklęcia, gdy tylko znaleźli się dość daleko, by pozostali nie mogli ich usłyszeć ani wyczuć. Kilka sekund później poczuł, jak koło niego Lucjusz zrobił to samo.

\- Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić, mój Panie?

\- To, co planowałem wcześniej, oczywiście. Widziałeś to samo co ja, Lucjuszu, zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że nie jesteś ciekaw? - spytał Tom, spoglądając przebiegle na Lucjusza i zobaczył w jego oczach znajomy błysk. - Powiedz mi, Lucjuszu, czy podążyłbyś za nim, gdybym naprawdę zginął? Czy pokłoniłbyś się mu i nazwał go swoim Panem?

\- Ja... Nie wiem, mój Panie - odparł Lucjusz i Tom mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach szczerość. - Ma tak ogromny potencjał - ciągnął i Tom wiedział, że Lucjusz chciał o tym porozmawiać. Lucjusz wiedział dużo o Harrym, mieszkał przez pewien czas w tym samym domu, co on, jego ciekawość i fascynacja były więc naturalne. - I nie chodzi tu jedynie o jego potencjał, to można powiedzieć o wielu ludziach. Chodzi o to, co już zrobił. Czasem po prostu sprawia, że chcę się przed nim pokłonić, poddać mu. To niemalże instynktowne. Nie winię Draco za to, że sprzymierzył się z nim, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że stanie kiedyś po innej stronie niż ja. Czułem jego magię, mój Panie, ona jest... - Lucjusz nie bardzo wiedział, jak ją opisać. Najlepszym sposobem, jaki znalazł, by ją opisać, byłoby powiedzenie: "jest jak twoja", ale nie wiedział, jak jego Pan mógłby na to zareagować. Przywołując na myśl te kilka chwil, gdy czuł magię Harry'ego, powstrzymał dreszcz i zobaczył, jak oczy jego Pana rozbłysły ciekawością. - Ona jest uzależniająca - powiedział zamiast tego i nie było to kłamstwo. Magia Harry'ego była uzależniająca, ale to nie było wszystko, tyle więcej można było o niej powiedzieć. - Nie wiem jednak nic o jego przekonaniach. Nie wiem, o co walczy, co chce osiągnąć. Co zaplanował dla naszego świata? Bez odpowiedzi na te pytania, nie mogę wiedzieć, czy bym za nim podążył.

No właśnie, przekonania Harry'ego. To był kolejny powód, by z nim porozmawiać. Musiał wiedzieć, jakie było jego przekonania. Ta wiedza mogła wszystko zmienić, określić ich jako sprzymierzeńców lub wrogów.

\- To kolejny powód, dla którego chcę z nim porozmawiać. Chodźmy, dość już czekałem.

\- Tak, mój Panie.

Wrócili do salonu Draco, nie kryjąc tym razem swojej obecności.

Tym razem, gdy zbliżyli się do salonu, Harry wpatrywał się w drzwi, udowadniając, że usłyszał ich lub wyczuł, zanim jeszcze ich zobaczył.

\- Ojcze - powiedział syn Lucjusza, wstając z kanapy. - Jesteś wcześniej, niż mówiłeś. Czy coś się stało?

Tom poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Jego oczy napotkały inne w kolorze zieleni zaklęcia _Avada Kedavra_ i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, nawet gdyby chciał. Po raz pierwszy był sfrustrowany koniecznością ukrywania swojego wyglądu. Harry przyglądał mu się, analizując go kawałek po kawałku, a on chciał zrobić na nim wrażenie, chciał, aby Harry spojrzał na niego i uznał go za równie fascynującego, jak on myślał o nim. Wiedział, że postać, pod którą się ukrywał, była przystojna. Był próżny i nie użyłby byle jakiego przebrania, ale chciał, aby te oczy spojrzały na _niego_ z takim samym zainteresowaniem. Harry nie miał już jedenastu lat i Tom po raz pierwszy to sobie uświadomił.

\- Nic się nie stało. Spotkanie skończyło się wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem, a nic innego nie miałem już dziś do zrobienia. To jest Tomas Nacht. Jest moim partnerem w interesach i zostanie tu z nami, by oglądnąć z nami mecz.

Harry się uśmiechnął. Tom wiedział, że taki uśmiech nie mógł oznaczać nic dobrego, a przynajmniej nic dobrego dla jego zdrowia psychicznego. Nie był w pełni swoich władz umysłowych i nie mógł sobie pozwolić oszaleć jeszcze bardziej. Choć przekonany był, że Harry sprawi, że nie popadnięcie w szaleństwo okaże się trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. No cóż, przynajmniej zapowiadało się ciekawe kilka dni.

\- Witamy, panie Nacht - powiedział Harry, wyraźnie pokazując, że pomimo bycia gościem, w tej grupie to on był przywódcą. - To moi przyjaciele: Marcus Jugson, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Fred i George Weasley, Luna Lovegood i oczywiście Draco Malfoy - przedstawił wszystkich, wskazując każdego po kolei.

\- Miło mi poznać - odpowiedział Tom, nie odwracając wzroku od Harry'ego. - A z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać? - spytał, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Harry'ego. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że wszyscy członkowie Dworu nagle stali się spięci, a dłoń kilku z nich drgnęła w kierunku różdżki. Byli dość opiekuńczy, nie żeby miało go to powstrzymać. Z łatwością mógł zabić ich wszystkich, jeśli spróbowaliby powstrzymać go przed osiągnięciem celu, a jego celem w tej chwili był Harry.

\- Harry Potter, do usług. Ale już to pan wiedział, nieprawdaż, panie Nacht? - Uśmiech Harry'ego był łobuzerski, a jego oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem.

\- Oczywiście - odparł Tom, w duchu marząc, by Harry rzeczywiście był do jego usług, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Harry był kimś, kto całkowicie wymykał się spod jego kontroli. Ekscytowało go to jednak, że ktoś taki jak Harry nie liczył się z jego wolą. Pościg za nim będzie pasjonujący. - Uważa się jednak za znak dobrego wychowania, by pozwolić się komuś przedstawić, a ja nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy w towarzystwie arystokracji.

Harry roześmiał się i Tom wiedział, że kolejne dni okażą się jeszcze ciekawsze, niż mu się wydawało.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom był sfrustrowany. Dwa dni, był już tutaj od dwóch dni, a nadal nie udało mu się porozmawiać z Harrym. Wymieniali zwyczajowe powitania każdego ranka i pożegnania wieczorami, ale poza tym nie zamienili ani słowa.

Chciał choć przez chwilę pobyć z Harrym sam na sam, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż zdobycie Kamienia Filozoficznego. Ci cholerni członkowie jego Dworu byli wszędzie. Za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry, czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia. Nie ufali mu najwyraźniej.

Tom prychnął z rozbawieniem, jeśli teraz mu nie ufali, mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak zareagowaliby, gdyby wiedzieli, kim naprawdę był. Może powinien im powiedzieć. Kto wie, może umarliby wtedy z zaskoczenia i on mógłby nareszcie porozmawiać z Harrym.

A jeśli o Harrym mowa, to był on z nich wszystkich najbardziej frustrujący. Oczywiste było, że Harry wiedział, co się działo i wystarczyłoby mu jedno słowo, by powstrzymać swój Dwór, ale nic takiego nie zrobił. Za każdym razem, gdy ich oczy się spotykały, widział w spojrzeniu Harry'ego rozbawienie. Czasami nawet unosił on brew, jakby mówił: _No i jak? Jesteś gotów się poddać?_ Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

Harry go prowokował. Zmuszał go, by za nim gonił i bawił się doskonale.

Powstrzymując westchnięcie, Tom ruszył w stronę kuchni. Potrzebował filiżanki herbaty, a może nawet nieco Ognistej Whiskey. Rozmawianie z kimś, a w jego przypadku _nie_ rozmawianie z kimś okazywało się trudniejsze, niż pamiętał. Choć może było tak tylko dlatego, że przyzwyczajony było to tego, że to inni uganiali się za nim, pragnąc jego towarzystwa, nawet gdy on nie chciał być w ich pobliżu, nawet jeśli był wobec nich wyraźnie okrutny. Był to jedynie kolejny dowód na to, że Harry był inny i wiedział, że był on tego wart, nawet jeśli wielokrotnie musiał powstrzymać chęć potraktowania członków jego Dworu klątwą _Cruciatus_.

Zmarszczył brwi, zobaczywszy światło prześwitujące zza drzwi do kuchni. Kto jeszcze nie spał o tej nieludzkiej godzinie? Przez chwilę niemal zdecydował się zawrócić z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo. Kręcąc głową, ruszył dalej w stronę kuchni. Może jeśli porozmawia z kimś z Dworu Harry'ego, dadzą mu nieco przestrzeni. Poza tym, nie musi przecież zostawać w środku na długo, a naprawdę chciał dostać filiżankę herbaty.

Okazało się jednak, że szczęście nareszcie mu dopisało. Zamiast członka Dworu, przy stole siedział Harry, a przed nim stał kubek gorącej herbaty.

Gdy tylko znalazł się w drzwiach, Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- Panie Nacht - przywitał go Harry, skinąwszy mu głową.

\- Harry - odparł. - Mówiłem ci już, że możesz nazywać mnie Tom. Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz o tej porze? - spytał, siadając naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

\- Nie mogłem zasnąć. A ty?

\- Tak samo. Nie żebym narzekał, gdyby nie to, nie zdołałbym cię tutaj złapać. Niewiarygodnie trudno spotkać się samego.

Harry uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego z niewinnym zaciekawieniem. On sam nigdy nie zdołał opanować tego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Czemu chciałeś spotkać mnie samego?

\- Abyśmy mogli porozmawiać, rzecz jasna. Jestem ciekaw, wiesz, jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył został Królem Slytherinu.

\- Hmm, zastanawiałem się, skąd wiesz o Dworze.

\- W czasie nauki w szkole byłem Ślizgonem - powiedział mu Tom z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Ile by lat nie minęło, Hogwart na zawsze pozostał dla niego specjalnym miejscem, nigdy nie przestał być jego domem. - Każdy prawdziwy Ślizgon rozpozna Dwór, gdy go zobaczy.

\- Pewnie masz rację. Czy to jedyny powód, dla którego chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Nie, choć jest to jeden z nich - przyznał, czując się równie swobodnie, co za pierwszym razem gdy rozmawiał z Harrym. Nawet teraz, gdy wiedział, że Harry był dla niego potencjalnym zagrożeniem, nadal czuł się niezwykle swobodnie. Nie rozumiał tego i próbował znaleźć tego przyczynę. Nie wiedział jednak tak naprawdę, gdzie szukać odpowiedzi, ani nawet czego dokładnie szukał. Potrzebował więcej informacji o Harrym, jego magii, jego dziwnie znajomej różdżce, o wszystkim tak naprawdę. - Z pewnością wiesz, że większość ludzi jest tobą zaciekawiona z tego czy innego powodu.

\- Tak, wiem. Prawdę mówiąc, to raczej męczące - odparł Harry, wzdychając i pozwalając opaść swoim maskom. Było coś w Tomasie Nachtcie, co przypominało mu o Quirrellu, choć tym razem to uczucie było o wiele bardziej intensywne. - Wychowałem się w świecie mugoli, nie wiedząc nic o moim dziedzictwie. Wiem, że wszyscy chcą, abym spełnił ich oczekiwania. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył - prychnął drwiąco - to nic więcej niż bajka dla dzieci. Jeśli to z nim chciałeś porozmawiać, to przykro mi, ale znalazłeś się w złym miejscu.

\- Nie, to nie Chłopiec, Który Przeżył mnie interesuje - odpowiedział Tom. Nie oczekiwał goryczy, która niechcący zabarwiła nonszalancki ton Harry'ego, ale zgadł, że powinien się jej był spodziewać. Harry był fascynującą osobą, jednak większość ludzi nie chciała Harry'ego, lecz Chłopca, Który Przeżył lub swojej własnej wersji Harry'ego Pottera. Mógł to zrozumieć, mógł wczuć się w jego sytuację. Toma Riddle'a także nikt nie chciał, ludzie chcieli dziedzica Slytherina. Kiedyś zastanawiał się, jak duży miało to wpływ na ścieżkę, którą w końcu wybrał. Nie żałował swoich wyborów, był prawdziwym Czarnym Panem. Cieszyło go cierpienie, które powodował, nie był dobrym człowiekiem i zaledwie myśl o bitwie i rozlewie krwi sprawiała, że jego magia śpiewała i budziła się w nim żądza krwi. Taki już był i nie miał zamiaru się zmieniać. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy gdyby jego życie wyglądało inaczej, posłużyłby się może innymi metodami, by osiągnąć swoje cele. Nie żeby miało to teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie, był Tomem Marvolo Riddle'em, Czarnym Panem Voldemortem i przyszłym władcą Czarodziejskiego Świata. - Przyznam, że to właśnie Chłopiec, Który Przeżył obudził moją ciekawość, ale to ty podtrzymałeś moje zainteresowanie.

\- Co takiego cię we mnie interesuje?

Wszystko. Wszystko, co ciebie dotyczy. To właśnie Tom chciał powiedzieć i byłaby to najczystsza prawda. Ale nie mógł tego wypowiedzieć na głos. Dałoby to Harry'emu zbyt dużą władzę. Władzę, której potrafiłby użyć.

\- Szukam podstawowych informacji - powiedział w końcu. - Czy podtrzymujesz przekonania swoich rodziców? Czy nie masz nic przeciwko przyjaźnieniu się z dziećmi, których rodzice byli podejrzani o bycie Śmierciożercami? Czy jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem? Tego typu podstawowe pytania.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, a jego oczy zabłysły.

\- Rozumiem. Podstawowe informacje... - Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się. - Myślę, że odpowiedzi na te pytania cię rozczarują.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, by to sprawdzić - nalegał Tom, choć wątpił, by cokolwiek w Harrym mogło go rozczarować. Chyba że zamierzał zadeklarować swoją dożywotnią lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a, rzecz jasna.

\- No dobrze, zacznijmy od przekonań moich rodziców. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie były ich przekonania. Wiem, co ludzie mówią, ale skąd mogę wiedzieć, że to prawda? Z tego, co mi wiadomo, mogą kłamać lub moi rodzice mogli ich okłamać.

\- W co w takim razie ty wierzysz? - To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które musiał wiedzieć. Nieważne jak bardzo pragnął Harry'ego, nie zamierzał zmieniać wszystkich swoich przekonań, by go zdobyć. Nie musieli się we wszystkim zgadzać, ale jeśli przynajmniej kilka rzeczy mieli wspólnych, mogli popracować nad resztą. I nie mówił o ich oczywistych sadystycznych i zabójczych skłonnościach. Choć wiedza, jak żądny krwi był jego mały Król, cieszyła go i ledwo mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczył go w bitwie, najchętniej przeciwko Dumbledore'owi i jego Zakonowi Płonących Kurczaków.

\- Nie wierzę w propagandę Jasnej Strony - przyznał Harry i Tom poczuł, jak jego serce zabiło szybciej. Co prawda, nie oczekiwał, że naprawdę wierzył on w filozofię Jasności, ale inaczej było usłyszeć to z jego własnych ust. - Ale nie wierzę także w propagandę Mrocznej Strony. Jestem czarodziejem pół-krwi, nigdy nie zdecydowałbym się popierać ideologii, według której byłbym obywatelem drugiej kategorii.

Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Ale tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał innej odpowiedzi. Jeśli chciał, by Harry do niego dołączył, zamiany było konieczne. Nie żeby winił za to Harry'ego. Rozumiał, co miał na myśli Harry, ale gdy sam zaczynał, potrzebował ludzi po swojej stronie, zrobił więc to, co musiał. Poza tym naprawdę wierzył, że w Czarodziejskim Świecie nie było miejsca dla mugolaków. Nie miało to jednak nic wspólnego z ich krwią, chodziło o niebezpieczeństwo, które sobą reprezentowali. Nigdy jednak nie miał nic przeciwko czarodziejom pół-krwi, byłby hipokrytą, gdyby tak myślał. Dopóki wybierali oni swoje czarodziejskie pochodzenie, nie miał nic przeciwko nim.

\- Skoro więc nie wierzysz w żadną ze stron, w co wierzysz? - spytał ponownie.

\- W moc. W magię. Nie dbam o to, skąd ona pochodzi. Magia jest Magią. Żadne magiczne stworzenie nie powinno być zmuszane do życia pomiędzy mugolami. Czarodzieje i czarownice pierwszego pokolenia powinni być szanowani za nową magię, którą wnoszą do Czarodziejskiego Świata, za nowe rody, które zaczynają. Stare rody wymierają. Całe to gadanie o utrzymaniu czystości krwi zabija magię. Rzecz jasna, nie powinniśmy rozmnażać się z mugolami, to zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się słabych czarodziejów i czarownic, jeśli dziecko w ogóle okaże się być magiczne, ale powinno się wprowadzać nową krew i nową magię do starych rodzin. Jaka szkoda, że ludzie są zbyt uparci, by to dostrzec. Ich przekonanie, że czarodzieje pół-krwi są od nich gorsi, jest niedorzeczne.

\- I myślisz, że rozwiązaniem tego problemu są mugolaki? - spytał Tom, unosząc brew. Teoretycznie mogła to być prawda, ale w tej chwili nie dało się tego udowodnić. A nawet gdyby dało się to udowodnić, wątpił, by czarodzieje czystej-krwi, a przynajmniej jej fanatycy, to zaakceptowali.

\- Jestem czarodziejem pół-krwi. Ojciec czystej-krwi, matka była czarownicą z mugolskiej rodziny - odpowiedział Harry, jak gdyby wystarczało to za odpowiedź.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale co to ma wspól...

Pytanie zamarło mu w gardle.

Magia Harry'ego wypełniła pokój. Czuł, jak głaskała jego skórę. Jego własna magia pragnęła wyrwać się z silnego uścisku, w którym zawsze ją trzymał. Była odurzająca, wyborna, uzależniająca. Wiedział teraz, co miał na myśli Lucjusz i musiał pogratulować mu za to, że zdołał się jej w takim stopniu oprzeć. Wiedział teraz, jak Harry zdołał tak bardzo oczarować swój Dwór. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego, poza swoją własną magią. Nie dbał o to, co musiał zrobić, Harry i jego magią będą należały do niego. Nikt inny na Ziemi nie był godzien chociażby przebywać w ich obecności.

Otwarł oczy, gdy poczuł delikatny dotyk dłoni na swoim policzku. Kiedy zamknął oczy? Harry stał przed nim. Jego wspaniałe zielone oczy błyszczały mocą, na ustach miał ciepły uśmiech, a jego dłoń głaskała jego policzek w ten sam sposób, co jego magia.

\- Czy możesz spojrzeć mi w oczy i powiedzieć mi, że jestem gorszy od czarodzieja pół-krwi?

Nie odpowiedział, ale nie musiał. Obaj znali odpowiedź.

\- Dobranoc, panie Nacht - wymruczał Harry, odwracając się i opuszczając kuchnię, zabierając ze sobą swoją kuszącą magię.

Tom odetchnął głęboko. Niech to, jego mały Król lubił się droczyć. Nie było na tym świecie nic, co mogłoby go powstrzymać przez zdobyciem go. Bez względu na cenę. _**Nic**_ **.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kolejnego ranka Tom zauważył natychmiast, że coś się zmieniło. Członkowie Dworu nie obserwowali już tak uważnie każdego jego ruchu i siedzieli dostatecznie daleko od Harry'ego, by zapewnić im iluzję prywatności. Nie wierzył ani przez sekundę, że mu ufali, ale przynajmniej był teraz w stanie porozmawiać z Harrym. Po tym, jak poczuł jego magię, Harry musiał wiedzieć, że niemożliwym było, aby trzymał się od niego z daleka.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał wszystkich obecnych, siadając obok Harry'ego przy zastawionym do śniadania stole.

\- Dzień dobry - odparł Harry, podczas gdy pozostali jedynie skinęli w odpowiedzi.

\- Gdzie są pozostali? - spytał Tom, kiedy zauważył, że większa część codziennego tłumu zniknęła.

\- Lucjusz ma spotkanie, Marcus poszedł do pracy, bliźniacy nadal śpią, Luna i Neville badają coś związanego z rosnącymi w pobliżu roślinami. A Adrian poszedł spotkać się z kilkoma kuzynami, którzy przybyli niedawno, by oglądnąć jutrzejszy mecz.

Tom pokiwał głową i kontynuował śniadanie. W zależności od tego, jak długo będzie trwał mecz, został mu jeszcze mniej więcej jeden dzień, by porozmawiać z Harrym. Nie było to dość czasu, by go zadowolić, ale lepsze to niż nic. Musiał być realistą, Harry go nie znał, nie miał więc powodu, by pragnąć jego towarzystwa. Tak więc pozostał mu dzień, by zainteresować sobą Harry'ego na tyle, by ten chciał z nim ponownie porozmawiać. Zazwyczaj nie byłoby to dla niego nic trudnego, umiał oczarowywać sobą ludzi. Harry jednak nie był jednym z tych przeciętnych pochlebców, których mógł ująć kilkoma pięknymi słowami. Nic nie znaczące słowa i czarujące uśmiechy nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Ale cóż, nigdy nie mówił, że nie lubi wyzwań.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś wczoraj na moje pozostałe pytania - rzucił nonszalanckim tonem, przerywając komfortową ciszę. Malfoy, Nott, Zabini i Montague spojrzeli na niego z zainteresowaniem, ale nie skomentowali jego zachowania. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry powiedział im, co stało się w kuchni.

\- Hmm, może przypomnisz mi, jakie to były pytania? - spytał Harry z roztargnieniem, jak gdyby wczorajsza konwersacja nie była specjalnie istotna. Jak gdyby on nie był ważny. Doprowadzało go to szału.

\- Och, to były same nieistotne pytania - odparł swobodnie i zobaczył, jak oczy Harry'ego zabłysły rozbawieniem. Najwyraźniej Harry dobrze wiedział, co próbował osiągnąć. - Podstawowe pytania, wiesz. Myślę, że jedno z tych najczęściej zadawanych brzmi: czy jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem?

Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na Dwór Harry'ego, by wiedzieć, że przyglądali mu się spode łba. Była to jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy to człowiek powinien być wdzięczny, że spojrzenia nie mogą zabijać.

\- Nie - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. - A przynajmniej nie sądzę, że nim jestem. Jednak każdy ma inną definicję mrocznego czarodzieja. Biorąc to pod uwagę, myślę, że prawdopodobnie pasuję do czyjegoś opisu, kto wie?

\- W takim razie, poprawnym pytaniem byłoby, kogo ty uważasz za mrocznego czarodzieja?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Nie wiesz?

\- Nie.

\- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć? - spytał nieco zirytowany Tom. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy jego życie nie byłoby prostsze, gdyby Harry był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, jakiego wszyscy oczekiwali, gdyby był typowym Gryfonem.

\- Czym jest mroczny czarodziej? - spytał Harry, spoglądając na niego oczekująco. Poczuł, jak pozostali chłopcy przysunęli się bliżej. Zanim jednak mógł odpowiedzieć, Harry ciągnął dalej: - Większość ludzi powiedziałaby, że mroczni czarodzieje to Śmierciożercy lub ci wierni Czarnym Panom. Inni myślą, że to ci, którzy krzywdzą innych. A wielu uważa, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są mrocznymi czarodziejami. Kim więc jest mroczny czarodziej?

\- Żadną z tych rzeczy - odpowiedział Tom, rozumiejąc już, co Harry miał na myśli. - Pierwotna i najprawdziwsza definicja mrocznego czarodzieja mówi, że jest to czarodziej predysponowany do używania Czarnej Magii. Nic oczywiście nie wzbrania tym czarodziejom używać innych rodzajów magii, ale Czarna Magia jest dla nich łatwiejsza.

Harry wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej odpowiedzi, dając mu do zrozumienia, że wiedział już o tym wcześniej. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś prowadził już z nim podobną rozmowę, gdy rozmawiali ze sobą po raz pierwszy. Poczuł przypływ dumy, widząc, że Harry zapamiętał i wziął sobie do serca to, co mu wtedy powiedział.

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując, według tej definicji, można by cię uznać za mrocznego czarodzieja, Harry - odezwał się Montague.

\- No nie wiem - nie zgodził się Nott. - Jest magicznym geniuszem. Jeśli opieramy tą definicję na stwierdzeniu, który rodzaj magii łatwiej czarodziejowi przychodzi, to nie sądzę, by można ją było zastosować do Harry'ego. Jemu używanie każdego rodzaju magii przychodzi z łatwością.

\- Predyspozycje i talent to nie wszystko, co się liczy - wtrącił Tom, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę bawiła go ta rozmowa. Ci chłopcy nie mieli tak ogromnej wiedzy jak on, ale byli w stanie wygłaszać rozsądne argumenty i nie przyjmowali niczego bezmyślnie. - Ważne jest także, w jaki sposób magia wpływa na daną osobę. Mroczny Czarodziej zawsze będzie się czuł bardziej komfortowo z Czarną Magią, nawet jeśli jest równie utalentowany w innych jej dziedzinach. Spójrzcie na to w taki sposób: załóżmy, że istnieją dwa zaklęcia, za pomocą których można osiągnąć ten sam cel, z tym że jedno z nich to Biała, a drugie Czarna Magia. Mroczny czarodziej podświadomie wybierze i użyje tego, które jest mroczne, nawet jeśli jest to coś tak prostego jak zaklęcie osuszające. Czarna Magia będzie go wzywać.

\- To ma sens - mruknął Malfoy. - Ale w takim razie nie rozumiem, dlaczego Ministerstwo zabroniło używania Czarnej Magii i wysyła do Azkabanu tych, którzy się nią parają.

\- Czarna Magia jest bardziej dzika - wyjaśnił Tom. - Jeśli czarodziej nie ma nad sobą wystarczającej kontroli, może się w niej zatracić. Jak wiecie, magia zależna jest od emocji i woli czarodzieja, ale Czarna Magia jest surowa, dzika, reaguje na nasze bardziej prymitywne emocje. Jeśli czarodziej zatraci się w tych emocjach, może się uzależnić, a wielu nie jest dość silnych, by z tym walczyć.

Tom zobaczył w oczach Harry'ego zainteresowanie i poczuł się całkiem z siebie zadowolony. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, był próżnym człowiekiem i lubił, gdy uwaga Harry'ego była na nim skupiona. Poza tym podobał mu się fakt, że mógł liczyć na inteligentną konwersację z Harrym w chwilach, gdy nie będą zajęci innymi rzeczami.

\- Poza tym Ministerstwo nie chce utracić kontroli - dodał Harry. - Czarna Magia została zabroniona, dopiero gdy średniowiecze dobiegło końca. Wcześniej jedynie czary takie jak _Avada Kedavra_ były pod kontrolą. Dopiero później Ministerstwo naprawdę zaczęło zdobywać władzę, byli potrzebni, by utrzymać Czarodziejski Świat ukryty przed wzrokiem mugoli. Wszystko, co im się nie podobało, zostało zabronione, nawet magia rodzinna. Na przykład Longbottomowie zawsze mieli talent do magii żywiołów, ale Ministerstwo zakazało tego rodzaju magii w 1791, ponieważ ówczesny Minister był z tą rodziną w konflikcie i chciał ich osłabić. Dziś Longbottomowie nie pamiętają już nawet, że magia żywiołów była jednym z ich rodzinnych talentów. Dlatego właśnie Neville jest tak utalentowanym zielarzem, używa magii żywiołów, nawet jeżeli robi to podświadomie.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - spytał Tom, będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Mam dostęp do rodzinnej biblioteki Blacków - odparł Harry z uśmiechem, a członkowie jego Dworu roześmiali się.

\- Gdybym nie znał cię tak dobrze, oskarżyłbym cię o bycie Krukonem - stwierdził Zabini, kręcąc głową.

\- Wiedza to potęga - opowiedział swobodnie Harry.

\- A ty kochasz potęgę - skomentował z niewielkim uśmiechem Nott.

\- A kto jej nie kocha? - spytał retorycznie Harry.

\- Wracając do wcześniejszego tematu - wtrącił się Malfoy, widząc, że Nott już otwierał usta, by dalej droczyć się z Harrym. - Czy oznacza to, że nie wszystko, co Ministerstwo klasyfikuje jako Czarną Magię, rzeczywiście nią jest?

\- Teoretycznie wszystko, co zostało sklasyfikowane jako Czarna Magia to Mroczne Sztuki - uściślił Tom. - Kiedyś rozróżniano te dwa terminy, ale ludzie zapomnieli o tym w swojej gorliwości, by zabronić wszystkiego, czego nie aprobowali. Mroczne Sztuki dzieliły się na kilka kategorii takich jak nekromancja, magia krwi, rytuały, magia żywiołów. W dzisiejszych czasach wszystko to zostało zmieszane ze sobą i sklasyfikowane jako Czarna Magia i zakazane. Kiedyś tak nie było. Weźmy dla przykładu nekromancję. Można za jej pomocą dokonać wielu rzeczy, ale najbardziej znaną jest tworzenie inferiusów. Dzisiaj za stworzenie chociażby jednego można dostać nawet pięćdziesiąt lat w Azkabanie. Kiedyś ich tworzenie było dozwolone w celu ochrony grobowców i tego typu rzeczy. Było to oczywiście dokładnie kontrolowane i jeśli ktoś stworzył inferiusa do innych celów, musiał odpowiadać przed ówczesnym prawem. Jednak to, czy inferiusy były legalne czy nie, zależało od tego, po co zostały stworzone, a nie od jedynie od rodzaju magii. Rozumiecie?

\- Kiedyś sądzono czyny, dzisiaj osądza się magię - niemalże wyszeptał Harry, wzdychając cicho.

\- Tak - mruknął Tom.

Było to coś, czego nienawidził, coś, co za wszelką cenę pragnął zmienić. Magia nie powinna być ograniczana. Magia powinna być wolna od ludzkich ograniczeń. Magia nie powinna mieć zasad i granic.

\- To nie jest w porządku - powiedział zjadliwie Harry. - Magia... Magia powinna być wolna. Nie powinna być kontrolowana przez ludzki strach i ich ograniczenia.

Tom powstrzymał uśmiech, który pchał mu się na usta. Harry był jednym z nielicznych, którzy patrzyli na magię tak samo jak on. Zastanawiał się, czy myślałby tak samo, gdyby wychował się w magicznej rodzinie. Spędziwszy dzieciństwo słuchając o tym, jakie magia podobno miała ograniczenia. Czarodzieje naprawdę w nie wierzyli. Nie mógł jednak naprawdę uwierzyć, że mogłoby to dotyczyć ich dwóch. Byli magicznymi geniuszami, nie sądził, by którykolwiek z nich zadowolił się ogólnodostępną wiedzą. Pewien był, że eksperymentowaliby, szukając ograniczeń swojej magii i pewien był, że pokonaliby je. Sam to w końcu zrobił i nie widział powodu, dla którego Harry nie miałby tego osiągnąć. Dzielili tę samą fascynację magią i nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek miałaby się ona zmienić lub zniknąć, nawet gdyby zostali wychowani przez czarodziejów. Nie byli tacy, jacy byli, ponieważ zostali wychowani przez mugoli. Tacy po prostu się urodzili. Magia ich fascynowała, każdy jej rodzaj i nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mogło się to zmienić.

Jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego i wiedział, że myśleli teraz o tym samym. Widział w oczach Harry'ego ogień, taki sam był w jego własnych, gdy dowiedział się, co robiło Ministerstwo. Miał jednak nadzieję, że to wkrótce się zmieni. Harry zmieniał to, jak jego Dwór patrzył na magię, tak samo jak on zrobił to z członkami swojego własnego. A kiedy w końcu zdobędzie władzę na Czarodziejskim Światem, Magia na powrót stanie się wolna, dokładnie tak jak zawsze powinno było być.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Harry!

Było to jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie otrzymał, zanim został zgnieciony w mocnym uścisku.

\- Syriuszu, wiem, że za nim tęskniłeś, ale jeśli go nie puścisz, udusisz go - odezwał się spokojnie Remus, stojący kilka stóp za nimi.

Syriusz puścił Harry'ego, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- Witaj, Harry. - Remus uścisnął go ciepło. Harry przyzwyczaił się już do bycia przytulanym. Członkowie jego Dworu chętnie okazywali swoje przywiązanie i wykorzystywali każdą okazję, by go przytulić. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, że byli tak sadystyczni i okrutni, a równocześnie po części tak czuli. Nie zauważył jednak, by zachowywali się w ten sposób wobec kogokolwiek spoza Dworu, podejrzewał więc, że było to coś, co rezerwowali jedynie dla tych, którzy im byli najbliżsi. Zarówno Syriusz jak i Remus lubili kontakt fizyczny, podobno miało to coś wspólnego ze zwierzęcą stroną ich osobowości, a jako że uważali go za swojego szczeniaka i wilczka, potęgowało to ich potrzebę dotykania go. Gdyby kilka lat temu ktoś mu powiedział, że będzie przytulany niemalże każdego dnia, przekląłby tę osobę i wysłał ją do pani Pomfrey w celu sprawdzenia, czy nie pomieszało jej się w głowie. Teraz jednak przyzwyczaił się do tego. Poza tym całkiem to polubił, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

\- Cześć Remusie, Syriuszu. Znacie już moich przyjaciół - powiedział, wskazując na członków swojego Dworu, którzy siedzieli na krzesłach ustawionych w loży honorowej. - A to jest Tomas Nacht, partner biznesowy Lucjusza - przedstawił stojącego nieco za nim mężczyznę. - Lucjusz czeka w swojej rezydencji na Narcyzę. Poza nami ma tu jeszcze być kilku przedstawicieli Ministerstwa, postaraj się więc zachowywać, Syriuszu.

Syriusz rzucił mu żartobliwie urażone spojrzenie, a członkowie Dworu wybuchnęli śmiechem. Spędzili w towarzystwie Syriusza dość czasu, by wiedzieć, jaki jest. Harry miał nadzieję, że gra zajmie go na tyle, że nie będzie miał czasu niczego próbować. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował, była migrena, którą miałby zapewnioną, jeśli jego ojciec chrzestny spróbowałby zażartować sobie z jakiegoś zagranicznego dygnitarza.

\- Nie martw się, Harry, będę miał na niego oko - zapewnił go Remus, ciągnąc Syriusza w kierunku ich miejsc i mrucząc coś pod nosem na temat tego, że Syriusz będzie spał w budzie, jeśli nie będzie się dobrze zachowywał. Harry stwierdził, że woli nie wiedzieć, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. O niektórych rzeczach lepiej było nie wiedzieć.

Kręcąc głową, znalazł raczej odizolowane miejsce z tyłu loży i usiadł. Wiedział, że Knot zjawi się tu lada chwila, a nie miał ochoty pogrywać dziś z nim. Rozglądając się wokół, zobaczył, że nadal byli sami w loży honorowej, wyjął więc różdżkę i rzucił kilka zaklęć wokół swojego kącika. Miał nadzieję, że wystarczy to, by utrzymać te bardziej wścibskie osoby z dala od niego. Jedynie ktoś naprawdę zdeterminowany, by z nim porozmawiać, byłby w stanie przedostać się przez jego zaklęcia, a miał nadzieję, że wszyscy będą bardziej skupieni na grze.

Wyjąwszy z kieszeni książkę, zaczął czytać. Miał przy sobie jeszcze dwie książki, na wypadek gdyby mecz miał trwać dłużej niż godzinę. Wzdychając, usadowił się w swoim wygodnym krześle. Właśnie tego potrzebował, ciszy i spokoju.

\- Na pewno nie jesteś Krukonem? - spytał raczej znajomy głos.

Tomas Nacht siedział obok niego, przyglądając mu się ciekawie. Rozglądając się wokół, Harry zauważył, że gra już się zaczęła. Był tak zaprzątnięty książką, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Nacht przedostał się przez jego zaklęcia.

\- Lubię czytać, a nigdy specjalnie nie lubiłem Quidditcha. Nie powinieneś obserwować meczu? Sądząc po ich reakcjach, zdaje się być ekscytujący.

\- Pewnie powinienem, ale znalazłem sobie ciekawsze zajęcie.

\- Ach tak? A cóż to takiego?

\- Rozmowa z tobą.

\- Schlebiasz mi - odparł Harry z odrobiną sarkazmu w głosie.

\- Mówię szczerze. Rzadko zdarza mi się znaleźć kogoś, z kim mogę mieć inteligentną rozmowę. Poza tym zdaje się, że mamy wiele wspólnego.

Była to prawda. Harry musiał przyznać, że lubił z nim rozmawiać. Nacht był nadzwyczajnie inteligentny i nie traktował go jak dziecko. Słuchał, co miał on do powiedzenia i dzielił się z nim własnymi myślami i pomysłami. Nie odrzucał z miejsca nowych teorii Harry'ego, ale dyskutował o nich z nim. Nacht był interesujący i Harry wątpił, by mógł zmęczyć się jego towarzystwem.

\- Hmm. Zastanawiałem się, biorąc pod uwagę, że ja odpowiedziałem już na twoje pytania, czy odpowiedziałbyś na kilka moich?

Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jeśli sobie tego życzysz.

\- Prowadzisz z Lucjuszem interesy. Zastanawiam się, czy interesy te mają coś wspólnego z białymi maskami, czarnymi szatami i pewnym ślicznym tatuażem na twoim lewym ramieniu.

Tym razem Tom naprawdę się roześmiał. Spojrzał na Harry'ego oczami błyszczącymi rozbawieniem, widząc na jego ustach niewielki uśmiech. Musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Harry miał rację, tego właśnie rodzaju interesy prowadził z Lucjuszem, ale nie w ten sposób, o którym myślał Harry.

\- A jeśli tak? - Jego oczy zabłysły wyzywająco.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie dbam o to ani trochę. Byłem jedynie ciekaw. Dopóki nie planujesz mnie zamordować, nie stanowi to dla mnie problemu - odparł Harry, opierając się wygodnie na krześle i wracając do swojej książki.

Tom przez chwilę przyglądał się jego twarzy, ale nic nie zdołał z niej wyczytać. Harry naprawdę nie przejmował się tym.

\- A jeśli tak? - spytał, chcąc wiedzieć, co Harry by zrobił. Widząc, że Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, wyjaśnił. - Gdybym planował cię zamordować?

Harry zamknął książkę i odłożył ją do kieszeni. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, po czym na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

Wstał i zrobił kilka kroków, stając dokładnie naprzeciw Toma i zanim ten mógł zareagować, usiadł mu na kolanach. Tom zamarł. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i na chwilę utracił umiejętność logicznego myślenia. Harry przesunął się nieco bliżej niego i ręce Toma automatycznie powędrowały na jego biodra. Harry pochylił się bliżej i Tom poczuł na uchu jego oddech. Jedynie żelazną siłą woli powstrzymał dreszcz, ale nawet on nie zdołał powstrzymać swoich dłoni, które mocniej zacisnęły się na biodrach Harry'ego.

\- Planujesz mnie uwieść, aby powstrzymać mnie przed zabiciem cię, jeśli to jest mój plan? - spytał Tom, całkiem dumny z faktu, że udało mu się wypowiedzieć te słowa, nie brzmiąc wcale na tak podekscytowanego, jak był w rzeczywistości. - Jesteś nadzwyczajnie piękny, choć raczej trochę młody... - dodał. Prawdę mówiąc, nie dbał o to, jak młody Harry był, kiedy ten siedział mu na kolanach. Jego piękny, mały Król siedział mu na kolanach. Naprawdę, było to dla niego całkiem oczywiste, że miejsce Harry'ego było dokładnie tam, gdzie się znajdował. Teraz musiał go jedynie przekonać, że powinien tam pozostać.

Harry zaśmiał się mrocznie, sprawiając, że ciężko mu było się skoncentrować. Nagle poczuł, jak coś zimnego i ostrego dotknęło jego gardła. Skąd to się wzięło?

\- Powiedz mi, Tom - wyszeptał Harry tuż przy jego uchu i tym razem Tom nie zdołał powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po plecach. Jego imię brzmiało tak grzesznie, wychodząc z tych ust. - Czy zdołasz wyjąć swoją różdżkę, zanim poderżnę ci gardło?

Tom nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Wybuchnął śmiechem. Harry spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem na ustach i z błyszczącymi oczami, i Tom już wiedział. Wiedział z absolutną pewnością, że Harry był dla niego idealny.

Harry wstał z jego kolan i Tom zobaczył w jego dłoni niewielki sztylet. Zniknął on, jak gdyby wykonany był z dymu, ale Tom rozpoznał herb rodziny Blacków wygrawerowany na ostrzu. Harry usiadł ponownie obok niego i wyjął swoją książkę, ale zanim na powrót zajął się czytaniem, posłał mu diaboliczny uśmieszek i Tom ponownie się zaśmiał.

Od lat tyle się nie śmiał. Minęły dziesięciolecia, odkąd ostatni raz czuł się tak podekscytowany. Harry sprawiał, że czuł, że żyje. Nie rozumiał, jak chłopak to robił. Nie wiedział, co to oznaczało. Wiedział jedynie, że nie miało to znaczenia. Harry sprawiał, że znów czuł się sobą. I zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by mieć go po swojej stronie.

Naprawdę, nikt nie mógł go winić, że tego właśnie pragnął. Najpierw spostrzegł jego genialny umysł, później jego kuszącą magię, a teraz ten głos wypowiedział jego imię, jakby było ono grzechem, podczas gdy jego ciało niemal przylegało do jego własnego. Jak ktokolwiek mógł się temu oprzeć? Jak można było z tym walczyć?

Zerknął na Harry'ego i mroczny śmiech wyrwał się z jego ust. Gdy Harry na niego spojrzał, jego oczy płonęły, pełne obietnic. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jaką bestię obudził.


	14. Charon

**Rozdział 14 - Charon**

Harry wylegiwał się w łóżku. Był z powrotem w domu i chciał wykorzystać ostatnie dni wakacji, aby trochę poleniuchować. Nie ważne, jak bardzo lubił się uczyć, uwielbiał te chwile, kiedy mógł po prostu nic nie robić. Chwile takie jak ta były rzadkie w sierocińcu, kiedy był młodszy, cenił je więc.

Niestety, jego spokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Uporczywe pukanie w okno zmusiło go do wstania. Mrucząc pod nosem na temat wiecznie czegoś potrzebujących i nadopiekuńczych członków Dworu, otworzył okno. Jednak zamiast sowy od jednego z członków jego Dworu, do środka wleciał kruk i wylądował na jego biurku.

Harry przez kilka sekund przyglądał się mu, aż w końcu ptak zakrakał, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Witaj, śliczny - wymruczał Harry, podchodząc do ptaka, ani na chwilę nie tracąc go z oczu. To był naprawdę piękny ptak. Jego pióra były czarne niczym noc, choć Harry mógł wśród nich dojrzeć kilka w kolorze głębokiego błękitu, tak ciemnego, że niemal wydawały się czarne. Jego oczy były czerwone jak krew i Harry wiedział, że ten ptak nie mógł być pospolitym zwierzęciem. Z pewnością był magiczny. - Co tam masz? - spytał ptaka, a ten uniósł nóżkę, pokazując mu przywiązany do niej list.

Harry odwiązał go, głaszcząc pióra na grzbiecie ptaka. Ten zaś, gdy został uwolniony od swojej przesyłki, wzbił się w powietrze i wylądował na ramieniu Harry'ego. Spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na ptaka, chłopak otworzył list.

 _Mój drogi mały Królu,_

 _przyznam się, że przez ostatnie kilka dni myślałem o Tobie więcej, niż wydawać by się to mogło możliwe. Obudziłeś moją ciekawość i zainteresowanie, i nie sądzę, aby w najbliższej przyszłości mogły one zostać zaspokojone._

 _Twoje teorie, twoje pomysły i twoje przekonania mnie zaintrygowały. To wszystko jest dla mnie fascynujące. Niejednokrotnie, gdy otaczają mnie ci wszyscy pochlebcy, marzę o tym, by nadal być w tamtym namiocie, rozmawiając z Tobą._

 _Dla kogoś takiego jak ja jest to niezmiernie frustrująca sytuacja._

 _Jednak, tak czy inaczej, zawsze w końcu dostaję to, czego pragnę. Skoro nie mogę, przynajmniej w tej chwili, cieszyć się Twoją fizyczną obecnością, będę musiał zadowolić się tą formą komunikacji._

 _Powiedz mi, Harry, jak przekonałeś fanatyków czystej krwi, by zaakceptowali mugolaków? Co myślisz o mugolach? Jakie są Twoje plany na przyszłość? To zaledwie kilka z pytań, które chciałbym Ci zadać._

 _Uważam za słuszne ostrzec Cię, że nie będę usatysfakcjonowany, dopóki nie zdobędę odpowiedzi na wszystkie moje pytania, bez względu na to, jak długo mi to zajmie._

 _Ale zmieniając temat, kruk, który przyniósł Ci ten list, jest dla Ciebie. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie podarować ci sowy, uznałem jednak, że dla kogoś tak niezwykłego jak Ty, zwykła sowa nie byłaby odpowiednia. Przyjmij go jako spóźniony prezent urodzinowy._

 _Liczę na wiadomość od Ciebie._

 _Twój,_

 _Tomas Nacht_

Harry z roztargnieniem ponownie pogłaskał kruka.

Tomas Nacht. Harry skłamałby, jeśli by miał zaprzeczyć, że jego serce nie zabiło szybciej, gdy zobaczył, od kogo był ten list. Mężczyzna go fascynował, był inteligentny, czarujący, a jego magia! Nawet kiedy mężczyzna w pełni ją kontrolował, można było wyczuć, jak kusząca była. Pewien był, że jeśli był on Śmierciożercą, to należał do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wątpił, by Voldemort pozwolił komuś takiemu jak Tomas Nacht pozostać na jakiejkolwiek innej pozycji. Taka magia i inteligencja zmarnowałaby się gdzie indziej.

Była to kolejna rzecz, która go fascynowała. Sam bez trudu przyznawał, że miał _lekką_ obsesję na punkcie Voldemorta. Może Tomas Nacht mógł się okazać najprostszą drogą, by zdobyć więcej informacji o Czarnym Panu. Nie wiedział, czemu był tak zafascynowany Voldemortem, ale nie mógł sam siebie okłamywać. Chciał wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Wszystko.

Kruk znów zakrakał i Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- Wygląda na to, że zostaniesz ze mną - stwierdził Harry, głaszcząc go po piórach. - Potrzebujesz imienia. Co myśli o Charonie? - Ptak delikatnie skubnął go w ucho, co Harry uznał za odpowiedź twierdzącą. - W takim razie zostaniesz Charonem. Znajdę ci coś do jedzenia, a gdy już odpoczniesz, będę miał dla ciebie przesyłkę, dobrze?

Charon zakrakał i załopotał skrzydłami. Uśmiechając się, Harry ruszył w stronę kuchni. Skoro już wstał z łóżka, powinien także sam coś zjeść.

\- Harry, na twoim ramieniu siedzi kruk - oznajmił Syriusz, gdy tylko Harry wszedł do kuchni.

\- Jestem tego świadom - odparł monotonnym głosem Harry.

\- Myślę, że Syriusz chciał spytać, czemu na twoim ramieniu siedzi kruk i skąd się tam wziął? - Harry powstrzymał uśmiech. Remus był jedyną osobą, która zawsze wiedziała, co Syriusz miał na myśli.

Początkowo sądził, że Syriusz i Remus byli parą, ale po dwóch tygodniach obserwowania, jak zachowywali się wobec siebie jedynie jak bracia, Harry uznał, że się pomylił. Od czasu do czasu jednak zwracali się do siebie tak czule i intymnie, że Harry mógłby przysiąc, że byli kochankami. Jednak jako że ani Syriusz, ani Remus tego nie potwierdzili ani też niczemu nie zaprzeczyli, Harry zdecydował się zignorować całą sprawę. Prawdę mówiąc, to, kim dla siebie byli, i tak nie miało na jego życie żadnego wpływu, nie była to też jego sprawa. Prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiał dowiedzieć się prawdy, nie było to jednak coś, co często zaprzątało mu myśli.

\- Pamiętacie Tomasa Nachta? - spytał, wyjmując z szafki chłodzącej kilka kawałków bekonu i dając je Charonowi. Kiedy zobaczył, że obaj mężczyźni pokiwali głowami, ciągnął dalej: - To spóźniony prezent urodzinowy od niego. Na imię ma Charon. Jest piękny, prawda? - zapytał Harry, ponownie głaszcząc ptaka po piórach.

Nie zauważył, jak Syriusz i Remus spojrzeli po sobie i gdy tylko skończył jeść, udał się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Miał list do napisania.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tomas stłumił westchnienie. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał teraz usłyszeć, był kolejny nic nie znaczący raport kolejnego nic nie znaczącego zwolennika. Rola Czarnego Pana łączyła się z o wiele większą ilością papierkowej roboty, niż mu się kiedyś wydawało, a nie mógł nawet odstresować się, torturując jakąś niewinną istotę. To... To były prawdziwe tortury, naprawdę. Nie mógł nawet napaść na żadne mugolskie miasteczko. Czemu zdecydował się na razie nie rzucać w oczy? Mógłby teraz roztaczać po świecie strach i panikę, ale nie, zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nikt nie dowie się o jego powrocie. Powstrzymał się, by nie zacząć mamrotać gniewnie pod nosem. Nie wypadało zachowywać się tak na oczach swoich zwolenników.

Krakanie kruka przyciągnęło jego uwagę i wszyscy obecni zamilkli, gdy zobaczyli, jak oczy ich Pana rozbłysły zainteresowaniem.

Kruk wylądował na oparciu jego tronu i wyciągnął nóżkę, do której przywiązany był list. Ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia swoich zwolenników, wziął od niego list i otworzył go.

 _Drogi panie Nacht,_

 _Po pierwsze, chciałbym podziękować Ci za ten hojny prezent. Charon, tak nazywa się kruk, jest piękny i przyznaję, że bardzo go polubiłem, choć nie był ze mną długo._

 _Szczerze mówiąc, nie rozumiem, skąd to zainteresowanie moją osobą. W końcu niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo jestem inteligentny, nadal jestem jedynie czternastoletnim chłopcem. Wątpię, by ktoś taki jak Ty nie potrafił znaleźć sobie bardziej interesującego partnera do rozmowy._

 _Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie doceniam Twojego towarzystwa, wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszę się, mogąc porozmawiać swobodnie z kimś, kto nie jest częścią mojego Dworu. Ciągłe noszenie maski staje się w końcu raczej męczące i chwile, kiedy nie muszę tego robić, stały się dla mnie błogosławieństwem._

 _Co do Twoich pytań, to obawiam się, że odpowiedzi na nie są raczej zwyczajne. Myślę, że uznasz je za nieco rozczarowujące._

 _Nikogo do niczego nie przekonywałem. Wiem, że członkowie mojego Dworu mają w rodzinie osoby, które cenią sobie czystość krwi ponad wszystko inne. Wydaje mi się, że po tym jak zaobserwowali pewne rzeczy i po rozmowie ze mną, zmienili zdanie. Prócz tego, że rozmawiałem z nimi, nie zrobiłem nic. Zachowywałem się przy nich dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze._

 _Poza tym, to, z czym większość z nich ma problem, jeśli chodzi o czarodziejów i czarownice pierwszego pokolenia, to nie jest ich krew, ale ich ignorancja w kwestii naszych tradycji. Gdy wytłumaczyłem im, dlaczego nie znają naszych tradycji, zmienili zdanie. Prawdę mówiąc, jestem bardzo dumny z mojego Dworu. Nie każdy jest zdolny odłożyć na bok ideologie, wśród których się wychował. Teraz liczy się dla nich jedynie magia. Nic więcej. No... może jeszcze ja, oczywiście._

 _Mugole... Nienawidzę mugoli. Tak bardzo chciałbym ujrzeć ich wszystkich martwych. Najlepiej z mojej własnej ręki. Jednak realistycznie wiem, że byłoby to praktycznie niemożliwe, by zabić wszystkich mugoli na świecie. Będę więc szczęśliwy, jeśli tylko zerwiemy z nimi wszelkie kontakty._

 _Jeśli chodzi o moją przyszłość... Niewiele jest tu do powiedzenia. Prawda jest taka, że nie mam żadnych wielkich planów. Jeśli jednak spytasz o to mój Dwór, powiedzą Ci z pełnym przekonaniem, że jestem kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Zmęczyło mnie już powtarzanie im, że nie mam zamiaru zostać Czarnym Panem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem nawet co to znaczy być Czarnym Panem. Mamy wokół setki, tysiące nawet Mrocznych Czarodziejów, dlaczego więc jedynie kilku Czarnych Panów? Dlaczego pojawiają się oni jedynie od czasu do czasu?_

 _Jak ktoś decyduje się zostać Czarnym Panem? Czy ktoś taki pewnego dnia budzi się po prostu i stwierdza: "jestem Czarnym Panem" i nagle - bam! - mamy Czarnego Pana gotowego terroryzować tłumy?_

 _Przepraszam, jeśli odbiegam nieco od tematu. Jak już mówiłem, nie mam żadnych planów. Jest kilka rzeczy, które nie podobają mi się w Ministerstwie, tak samo jak kilka rzeczy, które nie podobają mi się w Hogwarcie i ogólnie w Czarodziejskim Świecie. Jednak w tej chwili nie mam środków, by cokolwiek na to poradzić. Tak więc naprawdę niewiele mogę zrobić. Kiedy będę już miał do dyspozycji więcej środków, zobaczymy, co wtedy._

 _A co z Tobą? Kim jest Tomas Nacht? W co wierzysz? Gdzie pracujesz? Jakie są twoje ambicje, marzenia?_

 _Twój,_

 _Harry Potter_

Tom przez chwilę wpatrywał się w list. Po części był zaskoczony, że Harry odpowiedział na jego pytania. Oczekiwał, że jego odpowiedzi będą raczej mgliste i ogólnikowe. Nie żeby jego odpowiedzi okazały się być dokładne, ale przynajmniej pozwoliły mu zgadywać, o czym Harry myślał.

Kruk zakrakał i z ust Toma wymknął się mroczny śmiech. Charon. Nieźle dopasowane imię. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, ile dusz Harry wyśle do Charona, by ten przewiózł je na drugą stronę rzeki.

Nie zaskoczyło go zdanie Harry'ego na temat mugoli, ale ta część o Czarnych Panach była niespodziewana. Wiedział, że Harry miał potencjał, by stać się Czarnym Panem, ale istniał powód, dla którego nie każdy mroczny czarodziej mógł nim zostać. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry'emu uda się zgadnąć dlaczego. On sam dowiedział się o tym po swoim piątym roku. On nie miał jednak środków, którymi dysponował Harry. Jeden rok, tyle czasu zamierzał dać Harry'emu i jeśli w tym czasie nie znajdzie on odpowiedzi, pokieruje go we właściwym kierunku.

Niespodziewane były także jego pytania na temat Tomasa Nachta. Zdawał sobie teraz sprawę, że nie powinien był się temu dziwić. Harry pożądał wiedzy. Nie mógł nie czuć pewnej dozy samozadowolenia na myśl, że interesował Harry'ego. Nie mógł powiedzieć mu całej prawdy, ale nie zamierzał kłamać. Będzie musiał po prostu ominąć informacje, które mogłyby ujawnić go jako Czarnego Pana.

Jednak jedno słowo z całego tego listu dręczyło go, kpiło sobie z niego. "Twój", napisane jak gdyby specjalnie, by się z nim droczyć. Wiedział, że Harry nie był jego, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. A teraz to drobne słowo, napisane bez zastanowienia, doprowadzało go do granicy szaleństwa. _Mój! Mój, mój, mój, mój, MÓJ!_ krzyczał jego umysł. Harry należał do niego i im szybciej chłopak to zaakceptuje, im szybciej świat się o tym dowie, tym lepiej.

Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że mały psotnik robił to specjalnie. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, jak jego smukłe ciało opierało się o jego własne, jak jego ciepły oddech owiewał jego ucho, jak grzesznie szeptał jego imię. Powstrzymał dreszcz. Może i robił to specjalnie.

\- Mój Panie?

Podnosząc wzrok, zobaczył przed sobą Lucjusza i powstrzymał westchnienie.

\- Możecie odejść - powiedział. Podniósł się z tronu i opuścił salę. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż słuchanie nic nie znaczących raportów, między innymi musiał napisać list do swojego małego Króla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lucjusz i Teodred jako jedyni nie opuścili jeszcze sali tronowej. Na ustach Teodreda plątał się niewielki uśmiech.

\- Czy coś się stało? - spytał Lucjusz, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

\- Dobrze jest znów widzieć naszego Pana tak pełnego życia - odpowiedział Teodred. - Przez pewien czas myślałem już, że ta część naszego Pana przestała istnieć.

Lucjusz pokiwał głową. Pamiętał czasy, kiedy ich Pan był czarujący, pełen życia i pasji, ale w ostatnich kilku latach przed jego upadkiem Lucjusz zauważył różnicę. Wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby wszystko robił mechanicznie, a jego oczy utraciły błysk. Naturalnym było, że dla Teodreda ta zmiana byłaby jeszcze bardziej zauważalna.

Teodred Nott był pierwszym członkiem Dworu Czarnego Pana. To dziwne, jak historia lubi się powtarzać. Theodore Nott także był pierwszym członkiem tego, co zdawało się być Dworem nowego Czarnego Pana.

\- Kilka dni temu Theodore przyszedł ze mną porozmawiać - odezwał się Teodred, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Tak mówisz? Czego chciał?

\- Informacji. - Lucjusz spojrzał na niego i unosząc brew, zachęcił go, by kontynuował. - Pytał także o Tomasa Nachta.

Lucjusz poczuł, jak jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Tylko dwie osoby wiedziały, kim był Tomas Nacht, Teodred i on sam.

\- O co dokładnie pytał? - spytał, próbując opanować swoje łomoczące serce.

\- Różne rzeczy. Począwszy od pytania, kim jest, aż po pytanie, wobec kogo jest lojalny. Oczywiście, dałem mu informacje, które nasz Pan kazał nam przekazać każdemu, kto o niego zapyta. Wiesz jednak, co okazało się dla mnie najbardziej interesujące? Gdy go spytałem, po co chciał to wszystko wiedzieć, odpowiedział mi: "to na wypadek, gdybyśmy musieli go zabić".

Lucjusz zbladł nieco. Teodred zatrzymał się dokładnie naprzeciw niego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Coś się zmieniło od czasu Mistrzostw Świata - stwierdził Teodred. - Theodore jest inny. Jakiś czas temu wątpiłbym, by był on w stanie skrzywdzić kogokolwiek, nie mówiąc już o popełnieniu morderstwa. Ale teraz... Wiedziałem już takie oczy, Lucjuszu, widziałem już wcześniej wyraz twarzy taki jak u niego. Co się stało w tym namiocie, Lucjuszu?

\- Ja... Czy jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć? Od tego dnia nie potrafię już patrzeć na Draco tak jak kiedyś.

Teodred spojrzał na Lucjusza i zobaczył szczerość w jego oczach. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat Lucjusz nie używał przy nim maski. Przypomniało mu to o czasach, gdy Lucjusz przychodził do niego po radę, gdy nie mógł porozmawiać z Abraxasem. Wątpił, by prócz niego ktoś jeszcze wiedział, że Lucjusz podkochiwał się w Jamesie Potterze. Myślał kiedyś, jaka to szkoda, że rodzice Jamesa nie zmusili swojego syna do zawarcia aranżowanego małżeństwa jak większość rodzin czystej-krwi. Wierzyli, że każdy miał prawo zakochać się i poślubić ukochaną osobę, tak jak oni to zrobili. Abraxas byłby w siódmym niebie, gdyby jego syn związał się z rodziną tak starą, jaką podobno byli Potterowie. Nie było im to jednak pisane. James Potter znał Lucjusza jedynie jako Śmierciożercę i Lucjusz ledwo uciekł z życiem po tym, jak spotkali się kiedyś na polu bitwy. Wątpił, by Lucjusz naprawdę się po tym pozbierał. James Potter nie tylko nie rozważał nawet możliwości, by mogli być partnerami, ale nie byłoby też dla niego problemem zabicie go. Był to cios nie tylko dla jego dumy, ale także dla serca. Po tym wydarzeniu zgodził się w końcu poślubić Narcyzę, która była jego bliską przyjaciółką i niewiele ponad miesiąc po ich ślubie, była już w ciąży z Draco, a Lucjusz był w pełni szczęśliwy, zostając rodzicem. James ożenił się z Lily Evans, którą uważano za wybitną czarownicę. Gdy wspólnie walczyli, byli przerażający. Nic dziwnego, że ich Pan próbował więcej niż raz nakłonić ich do przejścia na jego stronę. Oboje byli piękni, potężni, inteligentni, sprytni, byli wszystkim, czym powinien być czarodziej lub czarownica. Jednak ich największym osiągnięciem było wydanie na świat ich dziecka. Kochał Lucjusza jak własnego syna, ale cieszył się, że nigdy nie zdobył on Jamesa Pottera. Gdyby zostali parą, Harry Potter nigdy by się nie narodził. Nie ważne, jak wiele cierpienia chłopiec im przyniósł, kiedy pokonał ich Pana, ten świat byłby karykaturą samego siebie, gdyby Harry Potter nigdy nie istniał.

\- Czemu? - spytał.

\- Ponieważ teraz jestem pewien, że Draco zabiłby mnie, gdyby Harry go o to poprosił.

Teodred nie był w stanie ukryć, jak zszokowały go te słowa.

\- Czemu tak mówisz? Jesteś jego ojcem.

Śmiech, który wymknął się z ust Lucjusza pełen był goryczy.

\- Spójrz - powiedział Lucjusz, spoglądając mu w oczy.

Wiedząc, czego chciał Lucjusz, Teodred wślizgnął się do jego umysłu. Wspomnienie, o które chodziło, było na powierzchni innych jego myśli, nie musiał więc go szukać głębiej. Oglądnięcie go w całości nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Gdy skończył, opuścił umysł Lucjusza. Nie chciał wierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Nie mógł jednak uwolnić się od myśli, że Lucjusz miał rację. Wszyscy oni zdawali się być w pełni gotowi zabić dla Pottera.

Prawdę mówią, nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Był ogromnie dumny z Theodore'a, nawet jeśli po części miał także ochotę odciągnąć go od Pottera. Chciał chronić go przed ścieżką, którą dla siebie wybrał. Wiedział, jak wiele cierpienia miała mu ona przynieść. Wiedział, że Potter nigdy nie będzie im oddany w tym samym stopniu, co oni jemu, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo mógł ich lubić. Taka była relacja pomiędzy Panem a jego zwolennikami.

Tak samo było w przypadku jego Pana. Kochali go z całego serca, choć wiedzieli, że Tom nigdy nie mógł odwzajemnić ich miłości. Przez bardzo długi czas myśleli, że ich Pan nie był zdolny czuć nic więcej niż tylko przelotne zainteresowanie w stosunku do istoty ludzkiej.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem, by nasz Pan ujawniał tak duże zainteresowanie kimkolwiek - odezwał się, tłumiąc ukłucie zazdrości. Nie miał prawa czuć się zazdrosny. Mógł zrozumieć, czemu Potter tak bardzo fascynował jego Pana. Potter był niewątpliwie wyjątkowy. Jego samego mógłby uwieść, gdyby nie był tak lojalny swojemu Panu.

\- Tak. Niestety, nie potrafię zdecydować, czy to coś dobrego, czy nie - wyszeptał Lucjusz i Teodred pokiwał potwierdzająco głową.

Wiedział, że nie ważne, czy Potter przyłączy się do jego Pana, czy też nie, wszystko miało się zmienić i że Potter będzie w samym centrum tych zmian.

\- Tak czy siak, nie jest to nasza decyzja. Najlepsze, co teraz możemy zrobić, to upewnić się, że nie zostaniemy wplątani w konfrontację pomiędzy oboma Panami.

\- Harry nie jest Czarnym Panem.

Teodred nie zdołał powstrzymać śmiechu, który wyrwał się z jego ust.

\- Byłeś tam, Lucjuszu. Wiesz, jakie warunki muszą zostać spełnione, by nowy Czarny Pan mógł powstać. Z tego, co widziałem, wiesz dobrze, że wypełnił już większość z nich. Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie zdoła osiągnąć pozostałych?

Lucjusz chciał zaprzeczyć, chciał powiedzieć Teodredowi, że Harry był na to o wiele za młody, ale to wspomnienie, kiedy widział ich wszystkich, ciągle stało mu przed oczyma. Jeśli Harry tego chciał, będzie w stanie to osiągnąć. Pozostawało jednak pytanie: czy Harry tego chciał?

Teodred posłał mu pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie i uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie, za pomocą sieci Fiuu udał się do domu, zostawiając za sobą Lucjusza sam na sam z własnymi myślami.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Lucjusz opuścił rezydencję Czarnego Pana. Teodred miał rację, cokolwiek miało się stać, żaden z nich nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Czas pokaże, czy będą świadkami narodzin kolejnego Czarnego Pana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry był w bibliotece, jednym ze swoich ulubionych pokoi na Grimmauld Place, kiedy Charon wleciał przez otwarte okno. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że miał on ze sobą list. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, wymieniali z Tomem listy niemalże każdego dnia. Nie oczekiwał, że tak bardzo to polubi. Tom był w stanie utrzymać jego zainteresowanie i stawiać przed nim nowe wyzwania.

Głaszcząc Charona, otworzył list.

 _Mój mały Królu,_

 _mam nadzieję, że rozwiązałeś już problem swojego ojca chrzestnego. Czary, o których ci mówiłem, powinny powstrzymać go od budzenia Cię o tak nieludzkich godzinach._

 _I nie, nie jestem czystej-krwi. Moja matka była, ale ojciec był mugolem. Matka była w nim zakochana do szaleństwa, a ojciec ledwo zauważał, że istniała._

 _Niestety nie jest to romantyczna historia, w której mężczyzna nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą kobietę, o której zawsze marzył. Nie ważne, jak słaba była moja matka, nadal była czarownicą. Prosty eliksir wystarczył, by mój ojciec "zakochał się" w niej._

 _Przez pewien czas byli razem, ale gdy matka zaszła w ciążę, przestała podawać mu eliksir. Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiła. Może myślała, że zostanie przy niej ze względu na dziecko, może wierzyła, że zakochał się w niej naprawdę, a może nie chciała już dłużej żyć w kłamstwie. Jakikolwiek był tego powód, przestała podawać mu eliksir, a on ją zostawił._

 _Nie dbał o to, że była w ciąży, ani o to, że nie miała gdzie pójść. Po prostu odszedł._

 _Matka pochodziła z rodziny czystej-krwi i, jak możesz się domyślić, nie mogła wrócić po tym, jak uciekła z moim ojcem. Była w ciąży, samotna, bez dachu nad głową i środków do życia. Zachorowała w końcu i nie miała pieniędzy na leczenie. Urodziła mnie w sierocińcu. Żyła dość długo, by nadać mi imię._

 _Wychowałem się w sierocińcu, samotny i znienawidzony, ponieważ byłem inny niż wszyscy. Kiedy poszedłem do Hogwartu myślałem, że wszystko się zmieni. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim zorientowałem się, jak bardzo się myliłem._

 _Byłem czarodziejem pół-krwi w Slytherinie, gorzej nawet, wtedy jeszcze wszyscy mieli mnie za mugolaka. Mój pierwszy rok nie był łatwy._

 _Wkrótce jednak wszystko się zmieniło i na trzecim roku nikt już nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że byłem potężny. A dobrze wiesz, że jedną rzeczą, którą Ślizgoni szanują, jest potęga._

 _Ale i wtedy nie byłem usatysfakcjonowany. Chciałem wiedzieć, kim jestem. Chciałem wiedzieć, skąd pochodzę, chciałem poznać swoje korzenie._

 _Na czwartym roku uwarzyłem eliksir, dzięki któremu można stworzyć drzewo genealogiczne swojej rodziny. Pokazuje ono jedynie trzy pokolenia wstecz, ale dla mnie było to aż nadto._

 _Szczerze mówiąc, gdy dowiedziałem się prawdy o mojej rodzinie, nie wiedziałem, kogo nienawidziłem bardziej, mojej matki czy ojca._

 _Przestałem nienawidzić matkę w wakacje przed moim siódmym rokiem. Stało się to po tym, jak porozmawiałem z moim wujem, bratem mojej matki. Okazało się, że wróciła do nich. Poprosiła o pomoc. Zgodzili się przyjąć ją z powrotem, pomóc jej, pod warunkiem że pozbędzie się dziecka._

 _Odmówiła. Powiedziała, że prędzej umrze niż pozwoli, by coś mi się stało. Gdyby się na to zgodziła, być może nadal by żyła. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułem się wtedy kochany._

 _Czasami zastanawiam się, czy byłaby ze mnie dumna, gdyby wiedziała, jaką drogę wybrałem._

 _Mój ojciec, z drugiej strony, to całkowicie inna historia. Nadal wtedy żył i mieszkał z moimi dziadkami. Porzucił mnie. Jego rodzice powiedzieli mu, że wydziedziczą go, jeśli się mną zaopiekuje. Pragnął pieniędzy bardziej niż swojego syna, bardziej niż mnie. Nie żyje już od lat, ale nienawidzę go nadal równie mocno, co w dniu, gdy dowiedziałem się prawdy._

 _Podejrzewam, że sprawa mojego ojca i fakt, że dorastałem w sierocińcu, doprowadziły do mojej nienawiści do mugoli. Przyznam jednak, że był czas, kiedy nienawidziłem czarodziejów czystej-krwi równie mocno. Ich przekonania przyczyniły się do śmierci mojej matki, sprawiły, że musiałem dorastać w sierocińcu, znienawidzony za to, że nie byłem taki jak oni. Przez pewien czas nie potrafiłem patrzeć na świat inaczej niż przez pryzmat tych wydarzeń._

 _Może Ci się wydawać, że jestem hipokrytą, ponieważ pokonałem swoją nienawiść wobec czarodziejów czystej-krwi, ale nie wobec mugoli. Jestem jednak człowiekiem, a ludzie mają tendencję, by nie starać się rozumieć tego, co jest od nich inne. Ponad wszystko zaś nienawidzą tego, czego się boją._

 _Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie boję się mugoli. Boję się tego, co mogliby zrobić, gdyby się o nas dowiedzieli. Ty wiesz, jak okrutni potrafią być. Wiesz, jacy są rasistowscy i skłonni do uprzedzeń. Myślenie o tym, co mogliby nam zrobić, gdyby dowiedzieli się o naszym istnieniu, sprowadza na mnie nocą koszmary._

 _Czasem myślę, że konfrontacja pomiędzy nami jest nieunikniona._

 _Boję się, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, zostaniemy wytępieni. Gotów jestem zrobić wszystko, by temu zapobiec._

 _To dziwne, ale czuję, że jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, które rozumieją moje obawy. Ty także dorastałeś wśród nich, wiesz, do czego są zdolni. Czarodzieje czystej-krwi nie widzą ich jako zagrożenia. Nie wiem, jak ich do tego przekonać, nie zaczynając równocześnie wojny z mugolami, wojny, której nie mielibyśmy szans wygrać._

 _Jakieś pomysły, jak mogę nakłonić czarodziei, by zobaczyli prawdę? Na tym etapie, jestem otwarty na wszystkie pomysły._

 _Czemu tak bardzo interesuje Cię Czarny Pan? Zawsze masz przynajmniej jedno pytanie na jego temat w każdym liście. Czyżbym nie był dla Ciebie wystarczająco interesujący, mój mały Królu?_

 _Zawsze Twój,_

 _Tom_

Harry przeczytał list dwukrotnie. Kiedy spytał go, czy jest czarodziejem czystej-krwi, nie oczekiwał, że Nacht udzieli mu tak wyczerpującej odpowiedzi. Z jakiegoś powodu fakt, że to zrobił, bardzo go ucieszył. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak bardzo polubi rozmowy z Nachtem. Żałował nieco, że nie mógł porozmawiać z nim twarzą w twarz.

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie tylko on widział, jakim problemem byli mugole. Powinni odciąć się on nich całkowicie. Nie mogli ryzykować, że zostaną przez nich odkryci, nie zdołaliby przetrwać, gdyby coś takiego miało miejsce. Nie dało się ich wszystkich zabić, ale mogli znaleźć sposób, by całkowicie zerwać z nimi kontakt.

Zastanawiał się, kiedy Nacht zwróci uwagę na jego zainteresowanie Voldemortem. Nie był specjalnie subtelny ze swoimi pytaniami. Przynajmniej Nacht nie wydawał się być zły za ich zadawanie. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się być rozbawiony. Harry niemalże widział, jak uśmiechał się pod nosem, czytając jego listy. Strasznie chciał spytać go, co było w tym takiego zabawnego, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będzie o to pytał i że prędzej czy później i tak pozna odpowiedź.

\- Harry - wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Syriusza i spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć jego i Remusa wchodzących do biblioteki.

Obaj spojrzeli na Charona i na list, który trzymał w rękach, po czym usiedli w stojących naprzeciwko niego krzesłach.

\- Kolejny list od Nachta? - spytał Syriusz, siląc się na nonszalancki ton. Harry uniósł brew.

\- Tak - odparł obojętnym tonem i obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Harry - zaczął Remus, po czym umilkł i westchnął. Wydawało się, że uważnie dobierał słowa. Westchnął ponownie i ciągnął: - Martwimy się trochę. Wiemy, że dobrze się dogadujesz z Malfoyami. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Lucjusz był Śmierciożercą. Poza tym Voldemort miał Śmierciożerców, o których Jasna Strona nic nie wiedziała. Ten Tomas Nacht mógł być jednym z nich. Wielu z nich pragnie zemsty.

\- Wiem. Ale nawet jeśli jest Śmierciożercą, nie martwi mnie to.

\- Harry, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś potężny. Ale Śmierciożercy są niebezpieczni.

\- Wiem, Syriuszu. Właśnie w tym rzecz. Wyobraź sobie, ile mógłbym się od niego nauczyć.

\- Harry... - Syriusz starał się mówić spokojnie, ale Harry słyszał w jego głosie mroczniejszy ton. Podobało mu się to. Syriusz był Blackiem i powinien zachowywać się adekwatnie. - Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że wszystko, czego może cię nauczyć, to będzie Czarna Magia.

Harry powstrzymał westchnięcie. Jakkolwiek by tego pragnął, nie mógł już dłużej unikać tej rozmowy. Wiedział, że Syriusz i Remus już to podejrzewali, nigdy jednak na ten temat nie rozmawiali. Ta rozmowa mogła wszystko zmienić, na lepsze lub na gorsze.

\- Ani ty, ani Remus nie jesteście głupi - powiedział. - Wiem, że wiecie lub przynajmniej podejrzewacie, że nie dbam o to, czy jest to Biała czy Czarna Magia.

Remus i Syriusz jakby zestarzeli się na jego oczach.

\- Obie strony będą na ciebie polować. Jedna, ponieważ jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a druga, ponieważ jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem - wyszeptał Remus i Harry mógł dostrzec w jego oczach troskę.

\- Remusie, nie jestem głupi. Wiem, jak Jasna Strona zareaguje. Jak sądzisz, czemu używam tylu masek? Nie będą znali prawdy, aż będę gotów im powiedzieć, mogą coś podejrzewać, ale nigdy nie będą wiedzieli na pewno, a ja ujawnię się dopiero, gdy moja pozycja będzie silniejsza. I tak zajmie mi to parę lat. A Mroczna Strona... No cóż, kiedy Voldemort powróci, zobaczymy. Wszystko zależeć będzie od tego, czy znów będzie próbował mnie zabić, prawda? W tej chwili nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Do czasu aż wszyscy gracze się ujawnią, mam czas. W międzyczasie, zdobędę sobie poparcie i będę się szkolił. - Spojrzał na nich przebiegle, a w kąciku jego ust zatańczył uśmieszek. - Muszę jednak wiedzieć, czy mogę na was liczyć. Jesteście ze mną?

Syriusz nie był w stanie odwrócić od Harry'ego wzroku. Odpowiedź była oczywista. Ale i tak nie od razu jej udzielił. Znał jej konsekwencje. W tej chwili nadal mogli zwrócić się do Dumbledore'a, nadal mogli zmienić zdanie, ale gdy już udzielą odpowiedzi, nie będzie dla nich odwrotu. Opuszczenie służby u Czarnego Pana wiązało się ze śmiercią, nawet jeśli ten konkretny Czarny Pan nie zdobył jeszcze tej pozycji. Nie żeby planował zdradzić Harry'ego, jednak było to coś, co miało określić resztę jego życia w taki czy inny sposób.

\- Ja... Wiesz, że jestem z tobą - odpowiedział, nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego. Nie umknął jego uwadze usatysfakcjonowany błysk, który na chwilę pojawił się w tych zielonych niczym Klątwa Uśmiercająca oczach, ani też uśmieszek, który pojawił się na jego ustach.

Błagał Jamesa i Lily, by przebaczyli mu, że pomagał ich dziecku, które było ich dumą i radością, ich światłem, w zostaniu Czarnym Panem.

\- Ja także jestem z tobą, Harry. Jesteś moim wilczkiem - odpowiedział Remus i Syriusz dostrzegł, że jego oczy przez kilka sekund zabłysły bursztynowym światłem, pokazując, że jego wilk zgadzał się z nim.

Uśmiech Harry'ego przekonał ich, że on także to zauważył.

Syriusz nie wiedział, co Harry zamierzał teraz zrobić, ale pewien był, że za tymi niewinnie wyglądającymi oczami rodziło się tysiące planów. W końcu miał teraz wśród swoich zwolenników głowę Starożytnego i Szanowanego Domu i wilkołaka o statusie alfy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry jako pierwszy wszedł do ich przedziału. Nie widział pozostałych na peronie, ale założył, że wkrótce się zjawią. Za wyjątkiem bliźniaków, wszyscy zazwyczaj przychodzili dość wcześnie.

Choć podobały mu się tegoroczne wakacje, cieszył się z powrotu do Hogwartu. Tęsknił za zamkiem. Podejrzewał, że miejsce to pozostanie na zawsze jego pierwszym domem, nieważne co się stanie.

Po kilku minutach, tak jak oczekiwał, zaczęli się pojawiać członkowie jego Dworu. Bliźniacy weszli do przedziału dopiero, gdy zabrzmiał gwizdek zwiastujący, że pociąg zaraz ruszy w drogę.

Przedział był niemal zapełniony i Harry powstrzymał uśmiech. Ledwie mógł uwierzyć, jak wiele się zmieniło. Gdy po raz pierwszy jechał do Hogwartu, siedział w tym samym przedziale samotnie, zastanawiając się, jak będzie wyglądało jego życie w Czarodziejskim Świecie. Teraz zaś... Teraz otaczali go ludzie, którzy byli wobec niego lojalni i którzy gotowi byli zrobić wszystko, by pomóc mu zrealizować jego marzenia. Choć, jak sądził, teraz były to także ich marzenia. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, jak wiele osiągnął.

\- Demony, czy wszystko poszło po naszej myśli? - spytał bliźniaków, kiedy już wszyscy usiedli.

\- Tak - odparli wspólnie.

\- Nasza matka nie spojrzała na zegar, nie zauważyła więc, że wskazówka Percy'ego przesunęła się na "śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo" i w końcu na "nie żyje". Wpuściliśmy do domu kurczaka, który _przypadkiem_ wpadł na zegar, który upał i zepsuł się - wyjaśnił Fred.

\- Można go naprawić - dodał George - ale potrzebny jest do tego kosmyk włosów od każdej osoby, dla której chce się wykonać wskazówkę. Musi być on darowany przez tę osobę i musi pochodzić prosto z jej głowy, nie może więc użyć włosów z grzebienia lub szczotki.

\- Poprosiła już nas wszystkich, ale Percy'ego nie. Nasza matka nalega, że nie powinniśmy się z nim kontaktować, bo biedny Percy potrzebuje przestrzeni, tak nam powtarza - dokończył Fred z pogardliwym grymasem.

Harry pokiwał głową, całkiem nieźle im poszło. Przez chwilę był zaniepokojony, gdy bliźniacy powiedzieli mu o zegarze. Nie żeby ktokolwiek mógł ich podejrzewać, ale lepiej było, jeśli nikt w ogóle nic by nie przeczuwał. Nie mogli w ten sposób ryzykować. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Co byście zrobili, gdyby na niego wtedy spojrzała? - spytał Theo, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na bliźniaków. Uważał ich zegar za fascynujący. Na podstawie informacji, które zdobył Harry, on, Graham i Marcus starali się stworzyć jego replikę w postaci kieszonkowego zegarka, aby wiedzieć, co się działo z członkami Dworu. Harry pozwolił im się tym zająć. Był to całkiem niezły pomysł, a na dodatek dawało im to coś, czym mogli się zająć. Nauczył się już, że najgorszym, co mógł zrobić, było pozwolenie, aby jego Dwór się nudził. Nieszczęśni Ślizgoni, którzy znajdowali się w tym czasie w pokoju wspólnym nigdy już nie doszli do siebie. Jeden z nich nadal się wzdrygał za każdym razem, gdy Blaise go witał, a inny bladł śmiertelnie, gdy musiał wejść do szklarni - Neville potrafił bardzo kreatywnie wykorzystywać swoje rośliny, kiedy chciał. Musiał jednak przyznać, że było to dość zabawne popołudnie, a przynajmniej dla niego i jego Dworu.

\- Zaczęlibyśmy wymyślać sposoby, aby zabić całą naszą rodzinę. Z tego, co zrozumieliśmy o działaniu zegara, zacząłby pokazywać, że członkowie rodziny znajdują się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Choć samo myślenie o tym nie wystarczyłoby, musielibyśmy naprawdę tego chcieć. Co nie byłoby specjalnie trudne. Potem musielibyśmy tylko przekonać rodziców, że zegar się zepsuł, w co nietrudno byłoby im uwierzyć. W końcu byli w domu, jakie śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo mogłoby im grozić? - wyjaśnił spokojnie Fred i Theo pokiwał głową.

\- To też by zadziałało - mruknął.

\- Oczywiście, że by zadziałało - wykrzyknął George, udając obrażonego. - Fred i ja jesteśmy geniuszami zła. Powinniście już to wiedzieć.

Pozostali roześmiali się, a Harry usadowił się wygodniej, obserwując, jak zachowywali się wokół siebie członkowie jego Dworu. Był z nich bardzo zadowolony. Byli lojalni nie tylko wobec niego, ale także wobec siebie. Nie sprzedaliby siebie nawzajem. Z tego, co udało mu się dowiedzieć o Śmierciożercach i Żniwiarzach - poplecznikach Grindelwalda, byli oni o wiele bardziej bezwzględni. Zdarzało się, że zabijali siebie nawzajem, tylko po to, by wspiąć się wyżej w hierarchii. Harry chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć tego typu walk wśród swoich ludzi. Chciał, aby polegali na sobie nawzajem. Chciał, by czuli się ze sobą związani. Pewien był, że zrobi to ogromną różnicę. Będą trzymać się razem lub przegrają podzieleni.

Harry zamrugał. Skąd wzięły mu się takie myśli? Od kiedy to zaczął porównywać swój Dwór do popleczników Czarnych Panów? Od kiedy zaczął przygotowywać ich na wojny, która dopiero miała nadejść?

To ich gadanie o nim jako o kolejnym Czarnym Panu zaczynało dawać mu się we znaki. Coś jednak zaprotestowało w nim na tę myśl. Jego magia szamotała się tuż pod powierzchnią jego skóry, niezadowolona. Zdarzało mu się to ostatnio. Wyglądało to tak, jakby całe jego jestestwo, jego magia na coś czekały. Było to frustrujące, jak końcowy element układanki, którego nie mógł znaleźć. Ale jego magia wiedziała, co to było i czekała, aż i jemu uda się to zrozumieć. Odetchnął głęboko i jego magia uspokoiła się, a z nią zniknęły myśli o Czarnych Panach i poplecznikach, a Harry powrócił do obserwowania swojego Dworu, ciesząc się chwilą spokoju.

Jednak ta beztroska chwila wkrótce została przerwana, gdy drzwi do ich przedziału otwarły się gwałtownie i do środka ktoś wszedł, szybko zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Wszyscy zamarli bez ruchu i Dwór przyjrzał się ciekawie nieproszonemu gościowi. Ten zaś, Harry niejasno go sobie przypominał, wpatrywał się w nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Coś, co przypominało przerażenie zaczęło się pojawiać w jego oczach, gdy zobaczył, kto znajdował się w przedziale.

\- Eee... Ja... Przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem, że to wasz przedział - wyjąkał chłopak.

Zdawał się być na granicy ataku paniki i Harry westchnął. Czy naprawdę byli aż tak przerażający? Z tego, co wiedział, reszta szkoły nigdy nie widziała ich bez ich perfekcyjnych masek. Nie mieli pojęcia, jaką mieli kontrolę nad Ślizgonami. Nigdy nikt ich nawet nie widział, jak kogoś przeklinali. Skąd więc ten strach?

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś przed czymś uciekał - odezwał się Blaise, spoglądając na chłopaka z ciekawością. Blaise był raczej prostoliniowy jak na Ślizgona, kiedy mu to odpowiadało. A przynajmniej tak myśleli wszyscy spoza Dworu. Jego członkowie jednak wiedzieli lepiej. Blaise był genialnym strategiem. Nigdy nie robił niczego, czego konsekwencji nie przemyślał o przynajmniej pięć kroków naprzód. Chwilę zajęło mu rozwinięcie swojego talentu. Zwykle wolał kryć się w cieniu, gdzie nikt go nie zauważał, dopóki nie chciał być zauważony, nigdy więc nie starał się rozwijać swoich strategicznych umiejętności. Harry jednak, z pomocą Theo, zdołał go przekonać, że nawet jeśli lubił cień, nie oznaczało to, że nie mógł ćwiczyć swoich innych umiejętności. Zdecydował się na to w końcu, gdy Theo wspomniał, że byłoby to bardzo pożyteczne dla Harry'ego, gdyby miał do dyspozycji więcej niż jednego stratega. Theo, który także miał bardzo strategiczny umysł, pomagał mu to osiągnąć. Obaj stanowili raczej przerażający duet, gdy współpracowali podczas swojego szkolenia.

Chłopak zaczął się trząść i Harry ponownie westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał zająć się kolejnym zabłąkanym uczniem.

\- Usiądź - rozkazał, zadowolony, kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak natychmiast go posłuchał. - A teraz, odpowiedz na pytanie.

Chłopak nadal drżał, więc Luna poklepała go po kolanie.

\- Nie musisz się już bać - zapewniła go. - Znalazłeś swoje miejsce, teraz musisz tylko zrobić pierwszy krok.

\- Luna? - spytał Harry i dziewczyna skinęła głową.

\- Wiem, że będzie on częścią rozwiązania.

\- Rozwiązania czego?

\- Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że będzie jego częścią.

Harry westchnął. Czasem, bardzo rzadko, nienawidził daru Luny. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi zrozumienia, a on pokręcił głową. Obaj wiedzieli, że nic by w niej nie zmienił, nawet gdyby mógł.

Spojrzał ponownie na chłopaka, który zdawał się już nieco uspokoić i uniósł brew, dając do zrozumienia, że nadal oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Jestem... Jestem mugolakiem - wyszeptał, spoglądając na nich ostrożnie. Zdawał się być gotów do ucieczki na pierwszą oznakę nadciągających kłopotów. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał negatywnej reakcji na tę informację i kiedy zobaczył, że nic takiego się nie stało, rozluźnił się nieco. - Ludzie mówią, że wszyscy fanatycy czystej krwi są w Slytherinie. Mówią, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli. Całkowicie ignorują fakt, że są oni także w innych domach. Nie widzą tego, czego nie chcą widzieć.

Harry pokiwał głową. Wiedział, że jego Ślizgoni od lat niczego nie zrobili. Zachowywali się całkiem dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, jacy byli wcześniej. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mieli zbyt dużego wyboru, ale nie w tym rzecz. Nie poświęcał jednak wiele uwagi temu, co robiły inne domy. Dopóki nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego Ślizgonami, nie dbał o to, jeśli miał być szczery. On kontrolował swój dom, nauczyciele powinni kontrolować pozostałe.

\- Kto? - spytał.

\- Głównie Smith. Zachariasz Smith.

Harry spojrzał na Draco i uniósł brew. Spośród nich wszystkich Draco był tym, który wiedział najwięcej o innych czarodziejach czystej-krwi. Zostało mu to wtłoczone do głowy, odkąd tylko nauczył się mówić. Opowieści o osiągnięciach innych rodów były ukrywane pod postacią bajek na dobranoc. Powtarzano mu historie wszystkich rodów, aż nauczył się ich na pamięć. Była to zarówno broń, jak i środek ostrożności. Malfoyowie chcieli się upewnić, że ich dzieci nie rozzłoszczą niewłaściwej rodziny. W dzisiejszych czasach, przynajmniej wśród większości społeczeństwa, nie był to duży problem, ale jeszcze kilka stuleci temu zdarzało się, że dwie rodziny ogłaszały wojnę pomiędzy sobą z powodu czegoś, co zrobiło dziecko. Na przykład waśń pomiędzy rodziną Malfoyów i Weasleyów, choć większość ludzi tego nie wiedziała, zaczęła się ponieważ dwoje dzieci, po jednym z każdej rodziny, w wieku nie więcej niż sześciu lat, rzuciły sobie nawzajem wyzwanie, by "ukraść" pierścień głowy domu drugiego z nich. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało jednak, że pierścień był chroniony i miał skrzywdzić każdego, w którego żyłach nie płynęła ta sama krew, co u pozostałych członków rodziny, do której pierścień należał, chyba że ta osoba została dopuszczona w obręb barier i czarów ochronnych, którego go pokrywały. Niestety, dziecko było o wiele zbyt młode i słabe, by przeżyć obrażenia, których doznało. Pogrążeni w żalu Weasleyowie oskarżyli Malfoyów o zamordowanie ich dziedzica i poprzysięgli zemstę. Malfoyowie zaś oskarżyli Weasleyów o próbę kradzieży ich tytułu i zrobili to samo. Kilka wieków później nadal nie zapomnieli o starej waśni, choć większość z nich nie pamiętała już, jaki był jej powód.

Na szczęście, Draco wiedział o tym i mógł powiedzieć bliźniakom. Choć byli wszyscy częścią Dworu z powodu krwawej waśni pomiędzy ich rodzinami sprawy mogłyby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej, gdyby Draco nie znał prawy. Jako dziedzic rodziny Malfoyów, Draco mógł w pewnych okolicznościach unieważnić tę waśń, na przykład jeśli osoby zainteresowane należały do tego samego domu w Hogwarcie lub stowarzyszenia. Było to dozwolone, aby dzieci mogły uczęszczać do Hogwartu, nie martwiąc się, że zostaną zamordowane we śnie. A wszystko to ponieważ głowa rodziny mogła rozkazać im zrobić niemalże wszystko, jeśli chodziło o osobę, której dotyczyła krwawa waśń, i nie mogli oni odmówić. Bliźniacy, będąc czwartym i piątym synem, nie mogli nic na to poradzić, ale Draco jako dziedzic zadeklarował, że ich waśń została unieważniona, dopóki wszyscy będą członkami Dworu.

Waśń pomiędzy dwoma rodzinami nadal istniała, po prostu nie dotyczyła ich trojga.

Prawdę mówiąc, Harry uznał całą tę sprawę za kłopotliwą. O wiele prościej byłoby, gdyby zwyczajnie pozabijali siebie nawzajem, oszczędzając wszystkim kłopotu. Rzecz jasna, widział też użyteczne aspekty krwawej waśni, ale wątpił, by kiedyś sam miał taką zadeklarować. Zbyt wiele zamieszania wokół sprawy, którą można tak łatwo rozwiązać.

\- Zachariasz Smith, czarodziej czystej-krwi. Twierdzą, że są dziedzicami rodu Hufflepuff, choć nie mają na to żadnego dowodu. Jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu Hepzibah Smith została zamordowana, podobno przez swojego własnego skrzata domowego. Właśnie wtedy nowa głowa rodziny wprowadziła zamieszanie, rozgłaszając, że są oni ostatnimi potomkami Hufflepuff. Podobno jedynie osoba stojąca na czele rodziny była o tym fakcie informowana i nakłaniana, by utrzymywać to w tajemnicy. Jednak osoba, która została nową głową rodu, była chciwa i zaczęła opowiadać o tym każdemu, kto tylko chciał słuchać, niewiarygodnie łechtając własne ego. Zaczęli wierzyć, że są ważniejsi niż byli w rzeczywistości. Szybko jednak przestali, gdy ludzie zaczęli domagać się dowodów. Szukali pamiątek rodzinnych, które podobno ich rodzina posiadała, by to udowodnić, ale nie mogli ich znaleźć, uznano więc, że czymkolwiek one były, zostały skradzione. Kiedy zaś próbowali pokazać dziennik pozostawiony przez jednego z patriarchów rodziny, który zawierał tę informację, nikt nie był w stanie jej przeczytać. Wszyscy byli w stanie przeczytać resztę dziennika, tylko nie ten fragment. Nikt więc nie wie na pewno, czy Smith mówił prawdę, czy też nie. Niektórzy wierzą, że to możliwe, ale większości jest to całkowicie obojętne. Jednak Smithowie już nigdy nie byli tacy sami. Mieli na wyciągnięcie ręki szansę, by zostać uznani za niemalże arystokrację wśród czarodziejów, wymknęła im się ona jednak z rąk. Teraz są zaledwie rodziną z klasy średniej, starą, ale bez możliwości udowodnienia tego. A gdyby tego nie było dość, są też słabi. Magia, którą władają, jest zaledwie nieco ponad przeciętnym poziomem, nie mają też żadnych wyjątkowych talentów, którymi mogliby się pochwalić. Stali się zgorzkniali, zazdrośni i nienawistni. Gardzą tyli, którzy mają w życiu to, co według nich im się należy. A ponad wszystko nienawidzą czarodziejów pierwszego pokolenia, którzy są od nich lepsi. Najlepszym przedmiotem Smitha są Zaklęcia, jest na siódmym miejscu wśród naszego rocznika. Pierwsze miejsca należą do nas, później jest siedzący tutaj Hopkins na szóstym miejscu, potem siódmy jest Smith i ósma Granger. To pewnie główny powód, dla którego tak bardzo się nad nim znęca. Nie działa przeciwko nam, ponieważ wie, że gdyby spróbował, byłyby tego konsekwencje.

Teraz wiedział już, kim był chłopiec. Wayne Hopkins, puchon, czarodziej pierwszego pokolenia i geniusz w dziedzinie zaklęć. Nie był na drugim miejscu w rankingu tylko z powodu dodatkowego treningu, który mieli członkowie Dworu. W innym wypadku bez problemu zdobyłby to miejsce. Był tak zdolny, że mógłby rywalizować z Harrym. Nie gdy chodziło o moc, ale siła to nie wszystko. Moc bez wiedzy i umiejętności była bezużyteczna, a Hopkins je posiadał. Nie znaczyło to, że brakowało mu czegoś, jeśli chodziło o czystą moc. Na skali poziomu mocy plasował się gdzieś pomiędzy Draco i Nevillem, przynajmniej tak zgadywał Harry na podstawie tego, co widział. Był wyraźnie ponad przeciętnym poziomem na pozostałych przedmiotach poza eliksirami, ale Harry był pewien, że była to raczej wina nauczyciela a nie Hopkinsa.

\- Jeśli w tym leży problem, to za rok nie będzie miał już więcej powodów do narzekań - stwierdził Hopkins, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do pozostałych.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Adrian.

Hopkins podskoczył nieco z zaskoczenia. Zdawało się, że zapomniał o obecności innych osób w przedziale.

\- Nie... Nie wracam w przyszłym roku do Hogwartu - wyszeptał żałosnym tonem. Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Czemu?

\- Moi rodzice są mugolami, bardzo religijnymi - powiedział Hopkins, podnosząc wzrok i spoglądając na nich. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Harry zrozumiał, pamiętając pewną parę, która chciała go zaadoptować. Rozmawiali o tym, żeby przeprowadzić na nim egzorcyzmy, ale w końcu zdecydowali się oddać go do sierocińca. Hopkins jednak ciągnął, cichym, pełnym żalu głosem. - Ledwo zaakceptowali fakt, że jestem czarodziejem. Pozwolili mi tu przyjechać tylko dlatego, że wierzyli, że jestem tutaj, aby nawracać ludzi na naukę Boga. - W jego głosie brzmiała taka gorycz, że bliźniacy aż się skrzywili. - Prawie ze mną nie rozmawiają, ale dopóki wierzyli, że działałem w imię Boga zostawiali mnie w spokoju i nie powstrzymywali mnie przed powrotem tutaj, mimo że nie podobało im się to.

\- Dlaczego więc mówisz, że nie wrócisz za rok? - spytał Neville po chwili, gdy Hopkins nie kontynuował.

Hopkins spojrzał na Neville'a, zaskoczony jego obecnością. Oczywiste było, że miał ochotę spytać chłopaka, co ten tutaj robił. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hopkins go wcześniej nie zauważył, ale po części go rozumiał. Wydawał się on być raczej zestresowany i Harry był pewien, że nie było tak tylko dlatego, że był w ich przedziale, choć mogło się to dołożyć do całości.

\- Jestem... Jestem gejem - odparł Hopkins, jak gdyby to wszystko wyjaśniało, rumieniąc się lekko.

Harry skinął głową. Rozumiał go doskonale. Homoseksualizm nadal był pewnego rodzaju tematem tabu w Mugolskim Świecie, zwłaszcza pośród religijnych osób. Jeśli rodzice Hopkinsa dowiedzieli się, że ich syn jest nie tylko czarodziejem, ale także gejem... Harry wolał nie myśleć o tym, jaka była ich reakcja. Podejrzewał, że powinien się cieszyć, że przynajmniej nie wydawali się zareagować agresywnie.

\- Więc? - spytał Graham, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc, co to miało do rzeczy. Czasami Harry zapominał, że wszyscy jego przyjaciele byli czystej-krwi.

\- Dla wielu mugoli, bycie gejem jest tematem tabu - wyjaśnił Harry, zaskakując Hopkinsa. - Zwłaszcza jeśli są religijni. Dla nich to grzech. Seks według nich służy do rozmnażania się, a skoro dwóch mężczyzn albo dwie kobiety nie mogą mieć dzieci...

\- Ale przecież mogą - przerwał mu Neville. - Mogą mieć dzieci, a jeśli nie są w stanie z jakiegokolwiek powodu, zawsze pozostaje magiczna adopcja do rodu.

\- Mugole nie mogą, Neville.

\- Ale on jest czarodziejem. Jego się to nie tyczy - sprzeciwił się Adrian, wyglądając na nieco zaskoczonego. - Jeśli im to wyjaśnisz, zrozumieją.

\- Ale ja wyjaśniałem - wyszeptał Hopkins. - Powiedzieli mi, że to diabelskie sztuczki. Że to nie jest naturalne. Że sprzeciwia się to naturze i Boskim prawom. Jestem tu teraz jedynie dlatego, że dowiedzieli się dopiero dziś rano. Powiedzieli, że muszą wszystko przygotować i skontaktować się z kilkoma osobami, ale że w przyszłym roku ponownie będę w pełni sługą Pana.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Zdawało mu się, że wiedział, co zamierzali zrobić rodzice Hopkinsa. Dorastał w Mugolskim Świecie i po tym, jak podsłuchał, co ta religijna para dla niego planowała, próbował dowiedzieć się o egzorcyzmach wszystko, co tylko mógł. Dowiedział się o wiele więcej, niż się spodziewał i to nie tylko o egzorcyzmach. Te obozy, o których czytał, gdzie leczono ludzi z homoseksualizmu, jak gdyby była to choroba, budziły w nim obrzydzenie. Nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać, co ci ludzie robili, by ich _wyleczyć_. Nie był dość naiwny, by wierzyć, że to wszystko było tak piękne i kolorowe.

\- Nie wracaj do nich - właściwie rozkazał Harry. Luna powiedziała, że Hopkins będzie częścią jakiegoś rozwiązania, nie miał pojęcia jakiego, ani czego miało to rozwiązanie dotyczyć, ale wiedział, że Luna nie wspomniałaby o tym, gdyby to nie było ważne. Hopkins miał zostać częścią jego Dworu, nie mógł więc pozwolić mu wrócić do tych ohydnych mugoli. - Wiesz, co na ciebie czeka! Nikt nie powinien tego doświadczyć, a zwłaszcza czarodziej!

W oczach Hopkinsa widniał strach i rozpacz. Wyglądał na bezradnego i zagubionego. Harry nienawidził tego spojrzenia. Żaden członek jego Dworu nigdy nie powinien tak wyglądać, a już na pewno nie z powodu _mugoli_.

\- Jeśli nie wrócę, nie mam gdzie pójść.

Harry miał ochotę zakląć. Hopkins miał rację, był za młody, aby móc mieszkać samodzielnie, a ucieczka z domu niczego by nie rozwiązała, ponieważ nie stać go było, aby wrócić do Hogwartu, bo przecież to jego rodzice płacili za jego naukę.

\- Jesteś pewien, że jesteś czarodziejem pierwszego pokolenia? - spytał Theo, spoglądając uważnie na Hopkinsa. Harry uniósł brew i Theo ciągnął dalej. - Jest rodzina czystej-krwi o nazwisku Hopkins. Nie mają żadnego tytułu ani nic w tym stylu, nie są też specjalnie starą rodziną, mają zaledwie trochę ponad półtora wieku, ale są czystej-krwi. Z tego, co wiem, jedynie głowa rodziny nadal jeszcze żyje, jego żona i syn zginęli w czasie wojny. Nie byli celem ataku ani nic podobnego. Właściwie to byli w mugolskim Londynie, kiedy miał tam miejsce atak i zostali złapani w ogień zaklęć. Staruszek jest teraz w szpitalu świętego Munga na oddziale dożywotniej opieki.

Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na Hopkinsa.

\- Ja... Raczej tak. Pewien jestem, że rodzina mojej mamy to sami mugole. Są fanatycznie religijni. Myślę, że rodzina mojego ojca także. Najdziwniejszy spośród nich był mój pradziadek. Zmarł jednak sześć lat temu.

\- W jaki sposób dziwny? - spytał Theo i Harry pewien był, że obaj myśleli o tym samym.

\- No, on... Zawsze opowiadał mi historie o ma... - Oczy Hopkinsa rozszerzyły się, a członkowie Dworu uśmiechnęli się. - Był czarodziejem? - wyszeptał.

\- Nie - odparł Draco. - Charłakiem. Hopkinsowie nigdy nie powiedzieli, co się stało z ich młodszym synem. Kiedy nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie, wszyscy wiedzieli, że musiał być charłakiem i sądzili, że Hopkinsowie go wydziedziczyli. Najwyraźniej tego nie zrobili, bo gdyby było inaczej, nie mógłby używać ich imienia. Musieli po prostu wysłać go do Mugolskiego Świata. Skoro opowiadał o magii, jest możliwe, że nadal byli w kontakcie do czasu, gdy rodzina praktycznie wymarła w czasie wojny.

\- Musisz iść do banku Gringotta - powiedział mu Theo, a Harry już widział tworzący się w jego głowie plan. - Musisz sprawdzić, czy masz prawo do którejkolwiek ze skrytek. Jeśli tak, to wszystkie twoje problemy będą rozwiązane.

\- Co? Jak? - spytał Hopkins, nadal w lekkim szoku. Nie każdego dnia człowiek dowiadywał się, że jednak nie był mugolakiem, a przynajmniej technicznie rzecz biorąc.

\- Nawet jeśli nadal jesteś czarodziejem pierwszego pokolenia, jesteś też potomkiem czarodzieja. Jeśli masz dostęp do którejś ze skrytek, potrzebujesz jedynie sponsora, musi nim być lord ze Starożytnego i Szacownego Rodu, i będziesz mógł mieszkać samodzielnie w Czarodziejskim Świecie - wyjaśnił Graham bez wdawania się w szczegóły.

Harry zobaczył, jak oczy Hopkinsa rozszerzyły się i pojawiła się w nich obezwładniająca nadzieja i radość, które jednak zniknęły w mgnieniu oka.

\- Nadal nie mam gdzie mieszkać, a pieniądze może będą moje, a może nie, a może nie będzie ich dość, by zapłacić za naukę w Hogwarcie. Poza tym nie znam żadnych lordów, a większość z nich to fanatycy czystej-krwi, nie będą chcieli mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. - Hopkins wyglądał na załamanego i Harry powstrzymał westchnięcie. Naprawdę nie lubił tego wyrazu twarzy u jednego z członków jego Dworu.

\- Nie martw się, jeśli tylko masz jakąś skrytkę, to nie będzie problemem - zapewnił go Harry. - Mój ojciec chrzestny, Syriusz Blask, jest lordem Starożytnego i Szacownego Rodu, będzie twoim sponsorem. Wszystko inne łatwo da się rozwiązać. Możliwe, że masz prawo do całego majątku lub jego części, nie są bogaci, ale jednak posiadają więcej niż jedną posiadłość, być może masz prawo do którejś z nich. A nawet jeśli nie, możesz spędzić wakacje z nami, poza Nevillem i bliźniakami, później wytłumaczymy ci dlaczego. Poza tym, obowiązkiem twojego sponsora będzie upewnić się, że ktoś się o ciebie troszczy i że żyjesz w dobrych warunkach. Jeśli nie masz dość pieniędzy, aby zapłacić za naukę w Hogwarcie lub za mieszkanie, twój sponsor się o to zatroszczy.

Hopkins chwilowo stracił mowę, a Harry mógł w jego oczach zobaczyć wdzięczność, ukrytą jednak za kurtyną zdziwienia.

\- Ja... Dziękuję, nie macie pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Ale... Czemu? Dlaczego mi pomagacie?

Z ust Neville'a wyrwał się cichy śmiech, a w jego oczach błyszczało zrozumienie.

\- Kiedyś też o to spytałem. Dlaczego mieliby mi pomóc? Byłem nikim więcej niż żałosnym gryfonem, a oni... No cóż, to byli _oni_ , wiesz? Nawet w Gryffindorze każdy wie, że są nietykalni. Nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy tak naprawdę dlaczego, ale tak było. Ich odpowiedź mnie zaskoczyła i prawdę mówiąc, nie zrozumiałem do końca wtedy, co mieli na myśli. Powiedzieli mi, że byłem jednym z nich, częścią ich Dworu. To zaszczyt być jego częścią. We Dworze możesz być sobą, między jego członkami nie potrzebne są żadne maski. Dopóki jesteś częścią Dworu, zaakceptują cię bezwarunkowo. Są twoją rodziną. Zawsze będą po twojej stronie, przez resztę życia już nigdy nie będzie sam. Nie ważne, co zrobisz, będą cię akceptować, nigdy nie sprawią, że będziesz się czuł bezwartościowy, ani nic podobnego. To niewiarygodne uczucie.

Harry mógł zobaczyć w oczach Hopkinsa tęsknotę. Dla kogoś, kto został odrzucony przez własnych rodziców za to, kim był, to, o czym opowiadał Neville, brzmiało jak raj na ziemi. Neville rozumiał, jak się czuł, sam czuł się kiedyś tak samo i teraz to wykorzystywał, upewniając się, że Hopkins zostanie zaplątany w sieć, którą był Dwór. Nikt nigdy by tego nie zgadł, ale Neville był całkiem niezłym manipulatorem, który wiedział dokładnie za jakie sznurki pociągnąć, aby dostać, czego chciał.

\- Jesteśmy Dworem Harry'ego - wyjaśnił Blaise gładkim tonem. - Zaakceptował cię on jako członka swojego Dworu w chwili, gdy wpadłeś do naszego przedziału, wyglądając, jakby gonił cię demon, a on cię stąd nie wyrzucił. Nie jesteśmy organizacją charytatywną, jeśli Harry zaakceptował cię do swojego Dworu, to znaczy, że zobaczył w tobie coś, co uznał za wartościowe. Jesteś teraz jednym z nas, jesteś częścią Dworu. Zawsze będziemy cię wspierać.

\- Jutro wszystko ci wyjaśnimy, nie martw się - rozległ się w przedziale rozmarzony głos Luny, gdy Hopkins zaczynał wyglądać na nieco przytłoczonego. - W tej chwili ciesz się tym, o czym zawsze marzyłeś, a myślałeś, że nigdy nie będziesz miał. _Wiem_ , że wkrótce Dwór będzie dla ciebie tym, czym już jest dla nas wszystkich.

Słysząc przekonanie w głosie Luny, Harry całkowicie się rozluźnił. Usadowił się wygodnie, wyjął z kieszeni książkę i zaczął czytać. Już wcześniej myślał o tym, by dodać Hopkinsa do swojego Dworu, takiego talentu nie spotykało się na każdym kroku. Nie zdecydował jednak jeszcze, jak zacząć z nim rozmowę ani kiedy. To był łut szczęścia, że Hopkins wpadł do ich przedziału. I tak jednak, był całkiem zadowolony z tego, co Luna oznajmiła. Teraz było jedynie kwestią czasu, zanim Hopkins będzie należał do niego w takim samym stopniu, co pozostali.

 **Od tłumaczki:**

Trochę to zajęło, ale udało mi się znaleźć trochę czasu na pisanie. Niestety, nie mam pojęcia, kiedy pojawi się kolejna część.

A tak z innej beczki, to czy tylko mnie tak bardzo bawi fakt, że wszyscy są przekonani, że Harry jest na prostej drodze, by zostać Czarnym Panem, podczas gdy on uparcie twierdzi, że niczego takiego nie chce i szczerze nie rozumie, o co im chodzi, pomimo że zachowuje się i myśli jak idealny kandydat na tą pozycję? U kogoś, kto jest zazwyczaj tak spostrzegawczy jak Harry, ten brak zrozumienia samego siebie jest komiczny.


	15. Turniej Trójmagiczny

**Od tłumaczki:**

Wiem, wiem, długo mnie nie było. Ogólnie na wszystko brakuje mi teraz czasu. Ale nareszcie oddaję na wasze ręce 14,5 tysiąca słów kolejnego rozdziału.

Dla tych, którzy lubią wiedzieć, kiedy pojawi się następna część... Spróbuję dodać kolejny rozdział w połowie czerwca. A potem będą nareszcie wakacje i choć one też zapowiadają się pracowicie, powinnam mieć jednak nieco więcej czasu.

 **Rozdział 15 - Turniej Trójmagiczny**

\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytał Cedrik, gdy tylko usiadł przy stole Puchonów.

\- W pociągu - odparł, zerkając dyskretnie na stół Ślizgonów. Nie wiedział, jak mógł to wcześniej przegapić, ale teraz nie dało się nie zauważyć, jak pozostali Ślizgoni spoglądali na siedzącą pośrodku stołu, nieco odizolowaną od reszty grupę.

\- Przeszukałem cały pociąg, ale nie mogłem cię znaleźć.

\- Najwyraźniej nie cały, skoro byłem w nim, a ty mnie nie znalazłeś - odpowiedział Wayne, odrywając w końcu wzrok od stołu Ślizgonów i spoglądając na niego. Cedrik był jednym z nielicznych przyjaciół, jakich posiadał. Był jak starszy brat, zawsze gotów go chronić. Smith w ogóle spróbował czegokolwiek w pociągu tylko dlatego, że Cedrik zajęty był swoimi obowiązkami jako prefekt. To on pomógł mu zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że był gejem i powiedział mu, jak Czarodziejski Świat patrzył na pary tej samej płci, a także upewnił się, że chłopak wiedział, że nie był dziwakiem. Przez jakiś czas myślał on, że jest po prostu zdezorientowany, miał zaledwie trzynaście lat, przeżył swój pierwszy mokry sen i spanikował, kiedy gwiazdą jego snu okazał się być inny chłopak. Cedrik znalazł go siedzącego w pokoju wspólnym i na granicy ataku paniki. Nigdy nie widział starszego chłopaka tak zarumienionego i patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, było to całkiem zabawne. Jednak wtedy był przekonany, że coś z nim było nie tak. Był niewiarygodnie wdzięczny Cedrikowi za to, co dla niego zrobił.

\- Nie przeszukiwałem jedynie śliz... Czy ty byłeś w przedziale Ślizgonów? - spytał Cedrik cichym głosem, aby nikt inny nie usłyszał. - Co tam robiłeś? Nie skrzywdzili cię, prawda?

\- Nic mi nie zrobili. Pomogli mi ze Smithem. - Ze Smithem i innymi problemami. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, jak jego życie zmieniło się w ciągu kilku godzin. Dwór poprawił jego życie, nawet się nie starając. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek był w stanie w pełni im się odwdzięczyć, co nie oznaczało, że nie zamierzał spróbować.

A Harry! Nic dziwnego, że inni tak go szanowali. Wiedział, tak jak i wszyscy, że Harry był geniuszem. Inaczej jednak było zobaczyć to na własne oczy.

\- Ślizgoni ci pomogli? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Cedrik i Wayne westchnął.

\- Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli, Cedrik. Już od czterech lat nic złego nie zrobili. Mój własny dom sprawiał mi więcej kłopotów niż Ślizgoni. Nie wydaje ci się, że jesteś nieco niesprawiedliwy i uprzedzony? - Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed bronieniem Dworu. Większość jego członków była Ślizgonami i nawet nie skomentowali faktu, że był mugolakiem. Nie wiedział, jak układały się relacje w tej grupie, ale oczywistym było, że dowodził nimi Harry, który był czarodziejem pół-krwi.

\- Masz rację. Od kilku lat nic nie zrobili - zgodził się Cedrik. - Odkąd Potter stworzył tę małą grupę i zaczął z nimi siedzieć w tym miejscu, Ślizgoni zachowują się dobrze. - Wayne spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Cedrika, a ten pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem głupi. Może i nie jestem Ślizgonem, ale i ja potrafię dostrzec, gdy ktoś daje nam coś do zrozumienia. Nie wiem jak, ale oczywiste jest, że kontroluje on Ślizgonów. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć dlaczego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Potter zbiera dla siebie poparcie. Ludzie robią tak tylko wtedy, kiedy zamierzając coś osiągnąć. Jego przyjaciele wszyscy są jednymi z najlepszych na ich roku i widziałem, jak patrzą oni na Pottera. Praktycznie go wielbią i wątpię, by było tak, ponieważ jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

\- Czy to źle?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że to źle. Myślę tylko, że Potter ma jakiś cel i przygotowuje się oraz tych, którym ufa, do jego osiągnięcia.

Wayne pokiwał głową i spojrzał ukradkiem na Harry'ego. Pewien był, że Cedrik miał rację i że był teraz tego częścią. Nie wiedział, co to było, ale wiedział, że nie może się wycofać. Nie żeby chciał. W chwili, gdy wszedł do tego przedziału i spotkał Dwór, jego los został przypieczętowany.

Oczy Harry'ego przez chwilę napotkały jego spojrzenie i na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Chłopak pokazał mu gestem, żeby spojrzał w dół i Wayne nie mógł powstrzymać cichego westchnięcia, które wyrwało się z niego, gdy zobaczył, jak pojawił się przed nim kawałek pergaminu.

 _Bliźniacy (lub jeden z nich) będą na ciebie czekać po uczcie w Sali Wejściowej. Pozbądź się swoich przyjaciół i idź za nimi. Nie każ im czekać, Dwór ma w zwyczaju zbierać się tam, zanim przyjdą pierwszoroczni, abyśmy mogli zostać im porządnie przedstawieni. Powiem prefektom odpowiedzialnym za przyprowadzenie ich do pokoju wspólnego, aby wybrali dłuższą trasę, ale nie da nam to aż tak wiele czasu._

Nie było podpisu, ale nie był on potrzebny. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby domyślić się, od kogo był ten liścik.

Nie miał pojęcia, co miało się stać, aly wiedział, że to było ważne. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że się nie denerwował. Luna jedynie pobieżnie wytłumaczyła, czym był Dwór, a Neville powiedział mu, że nie było czym się martwić. Że dowie się wszystkiego z czasem. Neville był wielkim zaskoczeniem, tak samo jak bliźniacy Weasleyowie. Nigdy nie widział ich razem, ale wystarczyło zobaczyć ich, jak zachowywali się wobec siebie nawzajem, by wiedzieć, że byli przyzwyczajeni do swojej obecności i że byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Adrian powiedział, że byli szpiegami, a on gotów był uwierzyć, że chłopak wcale sobie nie żartował.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Cedrik, wyglądając na nieco zaniepokojonego.

\- Tak. Czemu?

\- Wyglądałeś na roztargnionego.

\- A, no tak. Przepraszam. - Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. - Przypomniałem sobie, że zapomniałem dokończyć pracę domową na Zaklęcia. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, ile dokładnie zostało mi do zrobienia i czy dam radę skończyć ją dziś przed pójściem spać.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Nie trzeba. Z tego, co pamiętam, było to dość łatwe i dlatego właśnie zostawiłem to sobie na koniec, choć w końcu całkiem o tym zapomniałem. - Trochę był zaskoczony, jak łatwo było w ten sposób kłamać.

\- W porządku. Ale jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, po prostu poproś.

Wayne uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Udawał, że uważa przez resztę ceremonii przydziału i niecierpliwie czekał na koniec uczty. Z roztargnieniem brał udział w toczących się wokół niego rozmowach, ale myślami był już przy tym, co miało się stać po zakończeniu uczty. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Ślizgoni zareagują na obecność mugolaka w ich pokoju wspólnym, ale pewien był, że w towarzystwie Dworu będzie bezpieczny. Blaise opowiedział mu, jak powstał Dwór i jak Harry go stworzył, wiedział więc, że Ślizgoni nie sprzeciwią się Harry'emu. Ta rozmowa uświadomiła mu także, że Dwór był zobowiązaniem na całe życie. Nie powiedzieli tego wprost, ale potrafił czytać pomiędzy wierszami. Niewyraźnie przypominał sobie Marcusa Jugsona, który opuścił Hogwart kilka lat temu, ale nadal był częścią Dworu. Usłyszał, jak Harry mówił Theo, aby wysłał list do Marcusa z poleceniem, by ten zebrał o czymś informacje. Nie dosłyszał, co to było, ale to nie było istotne. Liczyło się to, że pomimo iż Marcus opuścił Hogwart, Harry nadal wydawał mu rozkazy, a on ich słuchał. Wiedział, co to oznaczało. Nie pakował się więc w to tak naprawdę ślepo, nawet jeśli nie wiedział wszystkiego. Był tego częścią. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać i jednej rzeczy był pewien, że jego życie już nigdy nie miało być takie samo.

W końcu uczta dobiegła końca i już zastanawiał się, jak mógłby wydostać się z sali tak, by nikt nie zauważył, kiedy Dumbledore wstał i położył kres jego planom.

Niemal natychmiast wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali umilkli, spoglądając ciekawie na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor nie wygłaszał zwykle długich mów pod koniec uczty, chyba że miał coś ważnego do zakomunikowania lub pojawiał się nowy nauczyciel. Ale jako że przy stole nie było żadnego nowego profesora, wszyscy byli nieco zaciekawieni.

\- A więc! - powiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się do wszystkich wokół. - Teraz, kiedy już wszyscy jesteśmy najedzeni i napojeni, muszę ponownie prosić o waszą uwagę. Moim bolesnym obowiązkiem jest poinformować was, że w tym roku rozgrywki o Puchar Domów w quidditcha się nie odbędą.

\- Co? - mruknął Cedrik, patrząc na Dumbledore'a szeroko otwartymi oczami. Z tego, co Wayne zauważył, nie tylko Cedrik był w stanie niedowierzania.

\- Będzie tak z powodu wydarzenia, które rozpocznie się październiku i trwać będzie przez cały rok szkolny, wymagając od nauczycieli wiele czasu i energii. Pewien jednak jestem, że będziecie się wspaniale bawić. Z wielką przyjemnością ogłaszam, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie...

Ale w tej właśnie chwili rozległ się ogłuszający grzmot i drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwarły się z hukiem.

W drzwiach stał mężczyzna ubrany w czarny płaszcz podróżny, opierając się na długiej lasce. Wszystkie głowy w Wielkiej Sali zwróciły się w stronę nieznajomego przybysza, oświetlonego przez błysk pioruna, który przebiegł po sklepieniu. Ten zaś opuścił kaptur, potrząsnął grzywą posiwiałych, ciemnoszarych włosów i ruszył w stronę stołu nauczycieli.

Z każdym jego krokiem głuche stukanie odbijało się echem po sali. Gdy dotarł do głównego stołu, skręcił w prawo i pokuśtykał ciężko w kierunku Dumbledore'a. Kolejna błyskawica przemknęła po sklepieniu. Wayne usłyszał, jak kilka osób głośno wciągnęło powietrze, co go nie zdziwiło, bo sam nieomal zrobił to samo.

Światło błyskawicy podkreśliło wyraźnie profil mężczyzny, a jego twarz nie przypominała niczego, co wcześniej widział. Wyglądała, jakby została wyciosana ze zwietrzałego drewna przez kogoś, kto miał tylko bardzo ogólne pojęcie na temat tego, jak twarz ludzka powinna wyglądać i niezbyt wprawnie posługiwał się dłutem. Każdy cal jego skóry zdawał się być pokryty bliznami. Usta wyglądały niczym poprzeczna szrama, a dużej części nosa brakowało. Ale to oczy mężczyzny nadawały mu przerażający wygląd.

Jedno z nich było małe, ciemne i paciorkowate. Drugie zaś było duże, okrągłe niczym moneta i w kolorze intensywnego, przeszywającego błękitu. Niebieskie oko poruszało się niestrudzenie, bez mrugania, i przesuwało się w górę i w dół, z boku na bok, raczej niezależnie od tego normalnego, a potem przetoczyło się do całkiem do tyłu, spoglądając na tył głowy mężczyzny, tak że wszyscy inni mogli zobaczyć jedynie białko.

Nieznajomy dotarł do Dumbledore'a. Wyciągnął rękę, która była tak samo pokryta bliznami jak jego twarz i Dumbledore uścisnął ją, mrucząc coś, czego pozostali nie dosłyszeli. Zdawał się o coś nieznajomego pytać, ponieważ ten potrząsnął głową, bez uśmiechu, i odpowiedział coś cichym głosem. Dumbledore skinął głową i wskazał mężczyźnie puste miejsce po jego prawej stronie.

Nieznajomy usiadł, potrząsnął grzywą ciemnoszarych włosów, by odsłonić twarz i przyciągnął do siebie talerz z kiełbasą, podniósł go do tego, co zostało z jego nosa, i powąchał. Potem wyciągnął z kieszeni mały nóż, nabił na koniec kiełbasę i zaczął jeść. Jego normalne oko utkwione było w jedzeniu, ale niebieskie oko nadal poruszało się niestrudzenie w oczodole, omiatając Wielką Salę i uczniów.

\- Przedstawiam wam nowego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią - oznajmił radośnie Dumbledore w ciszy, która zapadła - profesora Moody'ego.

Zazwyczaj nowy członek grona nauczycielskiego witany był brawami, ale tym razem nikt spośród personelu ani spośród uczniów nie zaklaskał, poza Dumbledore'em i Hagridem, którzy obaj unieśli ręce i zaczęli bić brawo, ale dźwięk ich aplauzu odbił się ponurym echem w panującej ciszy i dość szybko przestali. Wszyscy inni zdawali się być zbyt oszołomieni dziwacznym wyglądem Moody'ego i mogli jedynie wpatrywać się w niego.

\- Moody? - wyszeptał Cedrik, patrząc na nowego profesora.

\- Znasz go? - spytał Wayne, zerkając na Cedrika.

\- Nie do końca. Słyszałem raz albo dwa, jak ojciec o nim mówił i dziś rano był jakiś wypadek związany z nim, ale nie mam pojęcia, o co chodziło.

\- Hmm, a wiesz, dlaczego tak wygląda?

\- Był w czasie wojny aurorem. Zgaduję, że to dlatego - odparł Cedrik, nie odwracając spojrzenia od Moody'ego.

Moody zdawał się być całkowicie obojętny wobec tego mniej niż ciepłego przywitania. Ignorując stojący przed nim dzban soku dyniowego, ponownie sięgnął w głąb swojego płaszcza podróżnego, wyjął piersiówkę i pociągnął z niej duży łyk.

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

\- Jak już mówiłem - powiedział, uśmiechając się do morza siedzących przed nim uczniów, którzy nadal jak zaczarowani przyglądali się Moody'emu. - Będziemy mieli w najbliższych miesiącach honor być gospodarzami bardzo ekscytującego wydarzenia, które nie miało miejsca od ponad stu lat. Z wielką przyjemnością informuję was, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny.

Napięcie, które wypełniało salę od chwili przybycia Moody'ego, nagle znikło. Na twarzach uczniów widać było podekscytowanie, kilku szeptem dyskutowało z sąsiadami. Jednak jego oczy utkwione były w Harrym i jego Dworze. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na ani trochę zaskoczonego tą informacją, założył więc, że już o tym wiedzieli. Przypomniał sobie, jak Neville mówił mu, że Marcus był Młodszym Podsekretarzem Ministra, bardzo prawdopodobne było więc, że to on przekazał im tę wiadomość. Na dodatek żaden z nich nie wyglądał na specjalnie zainteresowanego turniejem. Niektórzy nawet wydawali się być nieco znudzeni.

\- No dobrze, niektórzy z was nie będą wiedzieli, co wchodzi w skład turnieju, mam więc nadzieję, że ci, którzy wiedzą, wybaczą mi, że wyjaśnię to teraz pokrótce i pozwolą swoim myślom swobodnie krążyć. Turniej Trójmagiczny został po raz pierwszy zorganizowany jakieś siedemset lat temu jako przyjacielska rywalizacja pomiędzy trzema największymi europejskimi szkołami czarodziejstwa: Hogwartem, Beauxbatons i Durmstrangiem. Z każdej szkoły wybierany był jeden reprezentant i trzej zawodnicy rywalizowali ze sobą w trzech magicznych zadaniach. Szkoły po kolej były gospodarzami turnieju co pięć lat i powszechnie uznano, że był to wyśmienity sposób, by nawiązywać więzi pomiędzy młodymi czarownicami i czarodziejami różnych narodowości. Do czasu, znaczy się, aż liczba ofiar śmiertelnych wzrosła do tego stopnia, że zrezygnowano z turnieju.

Ofiar śmiertelnych? Czyż to nie zabrzmiało zachęcająco? Zdawało się jednak, że był jednym z nielicznych, którzy się nad tym zastanawiali. Większość osób wyglądała na podekscytowanych. Wzrok Cedrika był nieco zrezygnowany i Wayne wiedział, że będzie on brał udział. Powstrzymał westchnienie i pokręcił głową. Jego rodzicom daleko było do ideału, ale był wdzięczny, że nie byli tacy jak Amos Diggory. Nie wątpił, że Diggory kochał swojego syna, problem jednak leżał w tym, że kochał on bardziej idealną wizję swojego syna, niż jego samego. Wiedział, że Cedrik nienawidził swojego własnego ojca za to, że ten nigdy tak naprawdę nie widział jego. Widział jedynie swojego idealnego dziedzica, z jego idealnymi ocenami, który pewnego dnia miał poślubić idealną kobietę i mieć z nią idealnego syna. Oczywistym było dla każdego, kto spojrzał, że Cedrik zaczynał czuć wobec swojego ojca niechęć, ale ponad wszystko Cedrik był zmęczony. Zmęczony był udawaniem kogoś innego. Zmęczony był tym, że jego ojciec widział jedynie to, co chciał zobaczyć.

\- Było kilka prób przywrócenia turnieju - ciągnął Dumbledore - ale żadna z nich się nie powiodła. Jednak nasz własny wydział Czarodziejskich Kontaktów Międzynarodowych oraz Magicznych Gier i Sportu zdecydowali, że nadszedł czas, aby podjąć kolejną próbę. Ciężko pracowaliśmy przez te wakacje, aby upewnić się, że tym razem żaden z zawodników nie znajdzie się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Dyrektorzy Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu przybędą do nas za tydzień razem z niewielką grupą zawodników, a wybór trzech przedstawicieli odbędzie się w Halloween. Bezstronny sędzia zadecyduje, którzy uczniowie są najbardziej godni wzięcia udziału w rywalizacji o Puchar Trójmagiczny, sławę dla ich szkoły i tysiąc galeonów osobistej nagrody.

Łatwo można było zauważyć, że kilkoro uczniów wyobrażało sobie już siebie jako zawodników, otrzymujących wspomnianą chwałę. On sam, jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery, bardziej był zainteresowany nagrodą pieniężną. Pieniądze byłyby przydatne, jeśli wprowadziliby w życie ich plan. Tysiąc galeonów to nie fortuna, ale i tak było to dużo więcej niż pół tuzina galeonów, które obecnie posiadał.

\- Jednak chociaż jestem pewien, że wszyscy jesteście gotowi zdobyć dla Hogwartu Puchar Trójmagiczny - powiedział Dumbledore, ponownie uciszając salę - dyrektorzy szkół biorących udział w turnieju, wspólnie z Ministerstwem Magii, zgodzili się wprowadzić ograniczenie wieku tegorocznych uczestników. Tylko uczniowie, którzy są już pełnoletni, co oznacza, że mają siedemnaście lat lub więcej, będą mogli zgłosić do rozważenia swój udział.

No, to tyle jeśli chodzi o jego tysiąc galeonów.

\- Jest to - ciągnął Dumbledore nieco głośniej, gdy kilka osób na te słowa wydało z siebie okrzyki oburzenia - środek, który uznaliśmy za konieczny, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zadania turnieju będą nadal trudne i niebezpieczne, niezależnie od środków ostrożności, które wprowadzamy, i mało prawdopodobne jest, że uczniowie poniżej szóstego i siódmego roku będą w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić. Osobiście upewnię się, aby żaden z naszych niepełnoletnich uczniów nie oszukał naszego bezstronnego sędziego, aby zostać wybranym na reprezentanta Hogwartu. Tak więc proszę was, abyście nie tracili czasu zgłaszając się, jeśli nie macie ukończonych siedemnastu lat.

Natychmiast jego spojrzenie zwróciło się ku Harry'emu. Wątpił, by Harry miał jakiekolwiek trudności z poradzeniem sobie z zadaniami. Było to oczywiste dla każdego, kto widział go na lekcjach, że był znudzony do bólu. McGonagall i Flitwick nawet już nie zwracali uwagi, gdy Harry zajmował się czymś innym w ich klasie. Nigdy nie różniło się to specjalnie od zadanej pracy, ale i tak było to coś innego. Jeśli mieli za zadanie zamienić żuka w guzik, pod koniec klasy Harry miał na swojej ławce parę pięknych spinek do mankietu, podczas gdy pozostali jedynie pospolite guziki lub coś, co guzik przypominało. Każdy wiedział, że przewyższał ich umiejętnościami i talentem, ale niektórzy, jak Granger, po prostu nie mogli się z tym pogodzić. Stracił już rachubę, ile razy słyszał, jak skarżyła się ona u McGonagall, że Harry tak naprawdę wcale nie robił tego, co kazali mu nauczyciele. Nigdy nic z tego nie wynikało, zdawało się, że McGonagall miała słabość do Harry'ego, nie powstrzymało to jednak Granger przed narzekaniem. Inni, jak na przykład Weasley, byli po prostu zazdrośni.

Ale i tak Harry nie wydawał się ani trochę zainteresowany turniejem. Miał na twarzy całkowicie znudzoną minę, choć starał się wyglądać na uprzejmie zainteresowanego tym, co się wokół niego działo.

Jakoś niespecjalnie go to zaskoczyło. Harry był ponad takimi rzeczami jak błahy turniej.

\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, delegacje z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu przyjadą za tydzień. Podczas gdy będą u nas, będą uczniami Hogwartu, biorąc z wami udział w lekcjach i śpiąc w waszych dormitoriach. Za pomocą losowego przydziału zadecydowano, że uczniowie Beauxbatons zamieszkają w dormitoriach Krukonów, a uczniowie Durmstrangu - Ślizgonów. Wiem, że wszyscy będziecie jak najbardziej pomocni zagranicznym uczniom, podczas gdy będą z nami i że z całego serca będziecie wspierać reprezentanta lub reprezentantkę Hogwartu, gdy zostanie już wybrany. Ale teraz jest już późno, a wiem, jak ważne jest, abyście wszyscy byli czujni i wypoczęci, gdy jutro zaczniecie lekcje. Czas do łóżek! Hop, hop!

Wayne rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył, że Cedrik zwoływał młodszych uczniów, pomagając nowym prefektom w zaprowadzeniu wśród nich porządku. Wykorzystując nieuwagę innych, wymknął się z Wielkiej Sali. Rozejrzał się wokół, gdy tylko znalazł się w holu wyjściowym, próbując znaleźć bliźniaków, gdy nagle zobaczył, że cienie się poruszyły. Uzyskały one ludzką postać, a potem zaczęły z niej spływać, odsłaniając jednego z bliźniaków.

\- Szybki jesteś - skomentował chłopak, ignorując jego zdumioną minę. - Chodźmy, Harry nie lubi, gdy każe mu się czekać.

Pokiwał głową i podążył za Gryfonem. Czuł jak jego serce biło coraz szybciej z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Bał się, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, ale nie mógł też zaprzeczyć temu, że czuł się bardziej podekscytowany niż przestraszony. Nie miał pojęcia, co miała przynieść przyszłość, ale pewien był, że jego życie już nigdy nie miało być takie samo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Szybko wam poszło - skomentował Harry, gdy zobaczył, Freda podchodzącego z Waynem.

\- Ogłoszenie Dumbledore'a odwróciło uwagę innych - odpowiedział mu Fred, opierając się o swojego brata.

\- Zapamiętaj to miejsce i hasło. Zmienia się ono pierwszego dnia każdego miesiąca. Jeden z nas, Ślizgonów, przekaże ci nowe, kiedy się zmieni. Dobrze? - spytał Harry Wayne'a, który pokiwał głową. Uśmiechając się, odwrócił się i wypowiedział hasło: - Tojad.

Przejście otwarło się i weszli do środka. Pozwolił Wayne'owi rozejrzeć się wokół i ruszył usiąść, a wszyscy prócz Luny podążyli za nim. Luna została z Waynem, wyjaśniając mu, gdzie zwykle siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym i gdzie znajdowały się dormitoria chłopców.

Harry obserwował każdą reakcję i wyraz twarzy Wayne'a. Był teraz jednym z nich i musiał lepiej go poznać. Był całkiem zadowolony z tego, co widział. Wayne wydawał się dobrze przystosowywać i już widać było, że przejmował niektóre z ich zachowań, nawet tego nie zauważając.

Wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, kiedy Theo wyjaśnił zasady nowej grupie pierwszorocznych, ale pozytywnie. Harry sądził, że to reguła o czarodziejach i czarownicach pierwszego pokolenia pozwoliła naprawdę Wayne'owi uwierzyć, że nie dbali o to, że sam był jednym z nich.

Powstrzymując się od uśmiechu, Harry wstał i podszedł do przodu.

\- Prefekci - zawołał i sześciu prefektów pojawiło się tak szybko, że zdawało się, że niemal zmaterializowali się przed nim. - Za tydzień przybędą uczniowie Durmstrangu. W czasie ich pobytu tutaj, będą Ślizgonami i oczekuję, że będą się adekwatnie zachowywać. Będziecie odpowiedzialni za wyjaśnienie im zasad i czego oczekuje się od uczniów Slytherinu. Nie zawiedźcie mnie.

\- Tak jest - odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- Możecie odejść. - Harry gestem pokazał im, by się oddalili i usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu. - Wyślesz jutro list do Marcusa, dobrze? - powiedział do Theo, który wylegiwał się na kanapie.

\- Dobrze. Powinniśmy mieć informacje, których pragniesz, w ciągu tygodnia lub dwóch, zależnie od tego, jak wiele poszukiwań będą wymagały.

\- Dobrze. Wyślij też jeden do Skeeter, chcę, żeby napisała o turnieju, ale z naszym dodatkowym wkładem.

Theo pokiwał głową i zaczął pisać list do Skeeter. Nadal mieli jeszcze nieco czasu, zanim wszystko miało się oficjalnie rozpocząć, ale nigdy nie szkodziło być przygotowanym wcześniej.

\- Skeeter? - spytał Wayne, nieco zaciekawiony.

\- Znasz _Magię Dzisiaj_?

\- No, o wiele lepsza niż Prorok Codzienny. Lubię zwłaszcza dział "Głos ludu" i część poświęconą nauce - wykrzyknął Wayne entuzjastycznie.

\- Należy do Harry'ego - powiedziała mu rozmarzonym głosem Luna. - Wszyscy dla niej piszemy. To gazeta Dworu.

\- Należy do ciebie? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Wayne.

\- Hm, będziemy musieli też dla ciebie wymyślić pseudonim - mruknął Blaise, a Adrian mu potaknął.

\- Pomyślimy o czymś - powiedział im Harry, kręcąc głową, gdy zobaczył, że Blaise i Adrian zaczęli już szeptać pomiędzy sobą, wymyślając imiona. - Gotów na jutrzejszy trening? - spytał Wayne'a, pozwalając obu chłopcom snuć swoje plany.

\- Tak - odparł Wayne, nie mogąc zamaskować swojego entuzjazmu. Natychmiast zapomniał, czego się dowiedział. - Ledwo mogę się doczekać. Mam nadzieję, że zdołam się wymknąć tak, żeby Cedrik nie zauważył.

\- Cedrik?

\- Cedrik Digorry - wyjaśnił Wayne. - Ja... Nie mam wielu przyjaciół, większość woli unikać konfliktu ze Smithem. Ale Cedrik zawsze mi pomagał. Może zauważyć, że mnie nie ma, skoro zwykle spędzam z nim czas.

\- Czemu nie zabierzesz go ze sobą? - spytał, ignorując spojrzenia, które wysyłali mu pozostali.

Rozmawiali o Diggorym. Był niezłym uczniem, przyjaznym i wszyscy go lubili, nawet bardziej wybredni Ślizgoni. Gdyby udało się to zaaranżować, byłby dobrym dodatkiem do Dworu. Nie znali jednak ani jego, ani żadnych jego przyjaciół, a nie chcieli tak po prostu podchodzić do niego bez zapasowego planu. Zrobił coś takiego z Luną i Neville'em, ale oni oboje byli wyrzutkami we własnych domach. Diggory zaś był typowym przykładem popularnego ucznia. Nie chcieli zaczynać z nim rozmowy, aby później radzić sobie z plotkami, które zaczęłyby krążyć, gdyby to nie wypaliło, zwłaszcza że jego rodzina była znanymi poplecznikami Dumbledore'a i Jasnej Strony. Teraz jednak mieli Wayne'a.

\- Zabrać go?

\- Tak, to że jesteś częścią Dworu nie oznacza, że nie możesz mieć innych przyjaciół - powiedział mu Harry. Była to prawda, nigdy nie zabraniał pozostałym mieć przyjaciół. W rzeczy samej mieli innych przyjaciół. Jednak więź pomiędzy nimi nie była nawet po części tak głęboka ani intensywna, jak więź pomiędzy członkami Dworu. - Choć wolałbym, gdybyś pomógł namówić go, aby do nas dołączył.

Oczy Wayne'a rozszerzyły się na sekundę lub dwie i pojawił się w nich przebiegły błysk. Powoli na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech, a oczy wypełniły się determinacją. Zaś uśmiech, który Wayne skierował na niego, był jaśniejszy od słońca, pełen wdzięczności.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Sprawy nie mogły się potoczyć lepiej.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz? - spytał Cedrik, zdawało się już, że po raz setny.

\- Prowadzę cię tylko, żebyś mógł spotkać moich przyjaciół - odpowiedział Wayne, brzmiąc na nieco zirytowanego.

\- Dlaczego więc plączemy się w pobliżu lochów?

\- Bo tam właśnie są - odparł Wayne, a jego cierpliwość wisiała już na włosku. - A teraz daj mi się skupić. Szedłem tędy tylko raz, nie chcę się zgubić.

Neville pokazał mu drogę zaraz po lekcjach, ale i tak łatwo było się zgubić w lochach. Ta część zamku nie miała nawet żadnych obrazów, które mogłyby pomóc im się wydostać, gdyby rzeczywiście się zgubili.

Dotarł do znajomego kawałka ściany, który zdobił przypalony ślad, a mur był nieco wyszczerbiony. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zrobił kolejny krok i poczuł wokół nich magiczną barierę. Odliczywszy czwarte drzwi po swojej prawej, położył na nich rękę i wypowiedział hasło.

\- Zaufanie.

Potrząsnął głową. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że Dwór stworzył coś takiego. To było niemalże jak system mugolskich zabezpieczeń. Magiczne bariery i zaklęcia zostały splecione ze sobą, tworząc coś, o czym żaden czarodziej nigdy by nie pomyślał. Zazwyczaj używano albo barier, albo zaklęć, normalnie nigdy nie mieszano ich ze sobą. Bariery trzymały drzwi zamknięte i identyfikowały magiczny podpis konkretnej osoby. Zaklęcia rejestrowały hasła i pobierały próbkę magii identyfikującej daną osobę. Nie dało się podrobić magicznego podpisu, a każdy z nich miał swoje własne hasło, którego pozostali członkowie nie znali. Tylko Harry znał je wszystkie. Jeśli hasło nie pasowało do magicznego podpisu, drzwi nie mogły się otworzyć.

To Harry wpadł na ten pomysł, ponieważ został wychowany w mugolskim świecie. Po prostu zaadaptował tą ideę do magicznego świata. Jednak i pozostali członkowie Dworu mieli w tym swój wkład.

Złapał Cedrika ze rękę i pociągnął go do środka. Harry na nich czekał.

Harry przerwał to, co robił i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdy usłyszał, jak się otwierają. Mina Diggory'ego, gdy zobaczył miejsce, które kiedyś było opuszczoną klasą, była całkiem zabawna.

Pokój był podzielony na cztery części. Pierwszą z nich było małe laboratorium eliksirów, w tej chwili zajęte przez bliźniaków. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co robili i coś mu podpowiadało, że lepiej będzie, jeśli tak pozostanie.

Drugą część zajmowała platforma do pojedynkowania się, której używali Neville i Adrian.

Trzecią była obstawiona barierami ochronnymi część pokoju, którą zajmowało kilka wyczarowanych kamieni i drzew, i robiła ona za tymczasowe pole bitwy. Tam właśnie walczyli, mogło ich tam być dwoje lub troje, lub też wszyscy równocześnie. Wygrywała ostatnia osoba, która pozostała na nogach. W tej chwili używali jej Luna, Draco, Theo, Blaise i Graham.

Ostatnia część pokoju, ta, w której sam się znajdował, zajęta była przez kilka czarnych i niebieskich manekinów treningowych, na które mogli rzucać zaklęcia.

Harry ani trochę nie był zaskoczony, widząc, jak zdumiony był Diggory. Jednak dopiero gdy chłopak spojrzał na ludzi tutaj zgromadzonych, Harry był pewien, że zaraz wpadnie w szok.

\- Wayne - powitał go Harry, przyciągając uwagę Diggory'ego. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, spędzisz swój pierwszy trening ze mną - powiedział Harry, chwilowo ignorując drugiego chłopaka.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - wykrzyknął Wayne, ciągnąc za sobą Diggory'ego.

\- Świetnie. Widzisz te czarne manekiny? - Widząc, że Wayne pokiwał głową, ciągnął dalej: - Chcę, żebyś rzucił na nie wszystkie zaklęcia jakie znasz. Nawet _lumos_ , a jako że nie można dosłownie rzucić _lumos_ na manekina, będziesz musiał dotknąć go wtedy swoją różdżką. Kiedy skończysz, z tyłu manekina znajdziesz zestaw run, dotknij ich różdżką i pojawi się pergamin. Przynieś go do mnie i wyjaśnię ci, co potem zrobić.

Wayne skinął głową i zostawił Diggory'ego z Harrym. Podczas gdy Harry rozmawiał z Wayne'em, Diggory rozglądał się wokół, przeskakując wzrokiem od jednej grupy do drugiej, od czasu do czasu posyłając Harry'emu pytające spojrzenia.

\- Diggory, witaj.

\- Potter - odpowiedział Diggory, skupiając w końcu na nim uwagę i lekko przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Pozwól, że ci wszystkich przestawię, choć sądzę, że już ich znasz, nawet jeśli tylko z nazwiska. W tamtym kącie - mówił Harry, wskazując na bliźniaków - są Fred i George Weasley i... Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, co robią. Myślę jednak, że lepiej będzie, jeśli tak zostanie. - Uśmiechnął się lekko do Diggory'ego, całkiem zadowolony, gdy zobaczył, że ten rozluźnił się i odpowiedział uśmiechem. - Na platformie do pojedynków jest Neville Longbottom i Adrian Pucey. W otoczonej barierami części w tamtym kącie są Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy i Graham Montague.

Diggory pokiwał głową, a w jego oczach pojawił się zaciekawiony błysk.

\- Co to za miejsce?

\- Kiedyś była to opuszczona klasa - opowiedział, siadając na jednej z kanap, które były rozstawione po pokoju, a Diggory zajął stojący obok fotel. - Zmieniliśmy ją w miejsce, gdzie możemy trenować.

\- Trenować? Czemu potrzebujecie trenować? - spytał Diggory, siadając naprzeciw niego i relaksując się odrobinę.

\- Aby stawać się lepsi. Kochamy magię. Czemu mielibyśmy ograniczać się do tego, czego uczymy się na lekcjach?

Przez chwilę Diggory milczał, po czym skinął głową.

\- Mogę to zrozumieć - powiedział i Harry mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach tę samą pasję, co w ich własnych, gdy chodziło o magię. To właśnie sprawiło, że Harry po raz pierwszy zauważył Diggory'ego. - Ale to nie wszystko, prawda?

\- Nie - oparł Harry po chwili zastanowienia. - Nie, to nie wszystko. Nie wiem jednak, czy naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć resztę.

\- Nie jestem głupi - powiedział Diggory, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Wiem, że coś się dzieje wśród Ślizgonów. Nie wiem tylko co, jak, ani dlaczego.

\- Co wiesz o Dworze Slytherinu? - spytał wprost Harry, zaskakując Diggory'ego.

\- Słyszałem o nim. Myślę, że każda rodzina czystej-krwi o nim słyszała. Ale nie wiem, czym on jest ani co robi.

\- No cóż, krótko mówiąc, Dwór rządzi Slytherinem. Nie zawsze jest Dwór. Ale czasami pojawia się uczeń, który jest na tyle inteligentny, potężny, charyzmatyczny i sprytny, że jest w stanie wybić się ponad innych uczniów i stworzyć Dwór. Inni Ślizgoni nie są jego członkami, tylko ci, których Król wybierze. Jednak wszyscy Ślizgoni szanują i boją się Dworu, słuchają go więc.

\- A ty jesteś Królem. - Było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie i Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął. Diggory zamknął oczy i milczał. Harry pozwolił mu na to, wiedząc, że chłopak tego potrzebował. Musiał przeanalizować wszystko, co usłyszał, ale przede wszystkim musiał pogodzić się z tym, co nie zostało powiedziane. Po chwili otworzył oczy. Spojrzał wokół siebie, naprawdę spojrzał. Jego wzrok spoczął na bliźniakach, którzy nadal mieli na sobie szaty Gryffindoru. Potem na Neville'a, który nie dawał za wygraną w pojedynku z Adrianem. Potem spojrzał na Lunę, która opierała się o Blaise'a. z którym siedziała na podłodze i oboje dopingowali Draco, próbując równocześnie rozproszyć uwagę Grahama. W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na Waynie, który nadal rzucał zaklęcia na manekina. Theo był przy nim, pomagając mu i podpowiadając zaklęcia, o których zapomniał.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Zmiany - odpowiedział Harry, rozumiejąc, o co pytał Diggory. - Nasz świat utknął w miejscu. Magia umiera. Staje się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej ograniczona. Tracimy naszą historię, nasze dziedzictwo. Czy nie jesteś zmęczony, widząc, jak mugolaki są odrzucane, ponieważ nie znają naszych tradycji i nie podążają za nimi? Tradycji, których nie mogą się nauczyć, bo książki, które by im na to pozwoliły, są zakazane. Czy nie łamie ci serca widok ginącej rodzinnej magii, która znika, ponieważ rodziny są zbyt słabe, by ją udźwignąć? Czy nie złości cię, że chciałbyś uczyć się magii, ale nie możesz, ponieważ jest ona zakazana? Czy nie chciałbyś, aby było inaczej? My chcemy zmiany. Jesteśmy tą zmianą. - Harry zobaczył pragnienie w oczach Diggory'ego. Żądzę zmian, chęć uczenia się magii, na którą inni mu nie pozwalali. Tęsknotę za czymś innym. - Ty też mógłbyś być tą zmianą.

Oczy Diggory'ego pełne były determinacji, oddania i tak wielkiego pragnienia, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

\- Witaj we Dworze.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- On... on jest czymś więcej - odezwał się Cedrik, kiedy razem z Wayne'em wracali do Hufflepuffu.

\- No - odpowiedział Wayne cichym, niemal bogobojnym tonem.

\- Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, czułem jego magię. Była tak bardzo inna od czegokolwiek, co dotąd czułem. I było jej tak wiele, i była tak ciepła, tak uspokajająca. Naprawdę wierzę, że jeśli ktoś mógłby coś zmienić, to właśnie on. I chcę w tym pomóc.

\- Widzisz więc, czemu oni tak na niego patrzą? - spytał go Wayne, przyglądając mu się z niewielkim, pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem.

Cedrik skinął głową. Rozumiał. Tamci byli blisko Harry'ego od lat, jeśli on i Wayne byli zafascynowani nim zaledwie po kilku godzinach, to czy można było się dziwić, że ludzie, którzy byli z nim od lat, właściwie go wielbili?

Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy oni też zaczynali tak jak on i Wayne. Wiedział na pewno, że Adrian i Graham nie mieli początkowo zbyt dużo do czynienia z Harrym. Wiedział też, że Marcus był fanatykiem czystej krwi, a jeśli można było wierzyć bliźniakom, a nie mieli oni powodu, żeby kłamać, Marcus był teraz całkowicie oddany Harry'emu. Ta myśl powinna go przerażać. Logicznie myśląc, wiedział, że taki poziom oddania i lojalności nie był normalny. Jednak jedynym, co czuł, była tęsknota. Zobaczywszy więź pomiędzy nimi, braterstwo które dzielili, to było coś, czego zawsze pragnął. Żaden z nich nie udawał, że był kimś innym niż sobą. On także tego chciał. Chciał być tego częścią. Pragnął takiej akceptacji. Chciał być sobą bez strachu, że zostanie odrzucony.

\- Jesteśmy już tego częścią - wyszeptał. Na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. On i Wayne byli częścią Dworu. Już wkrótce będą mieli to wszystko, co pozostali członkowie. Była to tylko kwestia czasu, a oni mogli zaczekać.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Znów się na ciebie gapi - poinformował go Theo.

Harry spojrzał w górę i potwierdził, że Moody rzeczywiście znów się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Widzę - odparł nonszalancko. - Choć muszę zauważyć, że gapi się także na ciebie, Draco, Blaise'a i z jakiegoś powodu Neville'a.

Była to druga lekcja, którą mieli z Moodym, a on już miał dość. Mężczyzna był kompetentnym instruktorem, ale bycie obserwowanym przez cały czas było męczące. Harry ignorował go najlepiej, jak tylko mógł, ale mężczyzna nigdy nie przegapił okazji, by zadać mu jakieś pytanie. Zazwyczaj nie miałby kłopotów z udzieleniem odpowiedzi, zwłaszcza że denerwowało to Granger bez końca, że jego odpowiedzi zawsze były prawidłowe, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej nie brzmiał on, jak gdyby zjadł podręcznik. Moody jednak zdawał się czerpać radość ze zwiększania za każdym razem trudności pytania. Nie wiedział, czy Moody robił to, bo chciał wiedzieć, ile wiedział tak zwany Wybawca, czy chciał zadrzeć z Królem Slytherinu. A nie miął wątpliwości, że Moody wiedział o Dworze Slytherinu. Słyszał raz, jak rozmawiał ze Snape'em, pytając, czy "nadal miał kontrolę nad swoimi wężami teraz, kiedy istniał Dwór rządzony przez chłopca, który zniszczył Czarnego Pana". Nie było więc wątpliwości, że wiedział, choć nadal nie wyjaśniało to jego zachowania.

\- Pewnie myśli, że przeciągnęliśmy cię na stronę zła - odezwał się Theo tak samo nonszalanckim głosem co Harry, który musiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Uważam, że było odwrotnie - odparł z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Theo rzucił mu żartobliwie zirytowane spojrzenie i potrząsnął głową, wracając do swojej pracy.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i także zabrał się z powrotem do pracy, choć nie poświęcał jej zbyt wiele uwagi. Był nieco rozkojarzony. Zagraniczni uczniowie mieli przybyć tego popołudnia i nawet jeśli tego nie pokazywał, był tym podekscytowany. Nie samym turniejem, ale możliwością rozszerzenia swojej siatki informacyjnej. Posiadanie kontaktów, lojalnych na dodatek, w obcych krajach uczyniłoby jego życie o wiele łatwiejszym i zawsze mógł powiedzieć Cedrikowi, aby dołączył do Departamentu Magicznej Współpracy Międzynarodowej. Cedrik wspomniał, że zamierzał podjąć pracę w Ministerstwie po ukończeniu siódmego roku i że jego ojciec oczekiwał, że dołączy do jego departamentu, ale po odpowiedniej zachęcie starszy Diggory z pewnością zrozumiałby, że Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy był o wiele bardziej prestiżowy. Byłoby to stosunkowo proste. Teraz tylko musiał jeszcze zrekrutować zagranicznych uczniów. Z Durmstrangiem pójdzie łatwo. Będą oni mieszkali w lochach Slytherinu, wszyscy będą ich dla niego obserwowali. Ale Beauxbatons... W Ravenclawie mieli tylko Lunę, która i tak większość czasu spędzała z nimi.

Och... To nie była prawda. Luna była jedynym członkiem Dworu w Ravenclawie, ale nie jedyną osobą, którą miał w tym domu.

Miał ochotę zarechotać. Mała Cho. Jak mógł zapomnieć o swojej małej niewolnicy. Będzie musiał się z nią rozmówić. Była dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowali.

\- Musimy porozmawiać z Chang - powiedział do swojego Dworu, kiedy usiedli do lanczu.

\- Czemu? - spytał Adrian. Widział dziewczynę parokrotnie, bladła za każdym razem, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Uśmiechnął się, to było całkiem zabawne. Dziewczyna stanowiła świetne źródło rozrywki.

\- Informacje o uczniach Beauxbatons. Luna jest z nami przez większość czasu, ale Chang to towarzyski motylek. Nikt nie uzna za dziwne, jeśli zacznie spędzać z nimi więcej czasu.

\- To jednak dziwne, co nie? - spytał Draco. - Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, oczekiwałem, że będzie... no, nie wiem w sumie, jakoś inna. A zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- To Przysięga - wyjaśnił Harry, wiedząc, że zaklęcia wokół nich sprawią, że nikt nie usłyszy tematu ich rozmowy. - Nie może zrobić nic, co zagroziłoby nam lub mogło nas wydać. Gdyby zaczęła się zachowywać jak ofiara tortur, ludzie zaczęliby zadawać pytania. Tak więc nie ma naprawdę zbyt wielkiego wyboru i musi zachowywać się tak, jak zawsze. Tylko w ten sposób może dalej żyć.

\- Są sposoby, aby obejść Wieczystą Przysięgę - skomentował Graham.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale naprawdę myślisz, że Chang będzie wiedziała, jak to zrobić? Poza tym boi się śmierci i nas. - Harry zaśmiał się mrocznie. - Czasami lepszy efekt przynosi zniszczenie czyjegoś umysłu niż ciała. - Ślizgoni z jego Dworu patrzyli na niego błyszczącymi oczami i Harry uśmiechnął się do nich. - Zabierzcie im wszystko, co mają. Sprawdźcie, że stracą całą nadzieję. W chwili, gdy to się stanie, przegrają. Będą marionetkami w waszych rękach.

Pokiwali głowami, a ich oczy błyszczały złośliwie i Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć. Zawsze byli tacy gorliwi. Uwielbiał widzieć tę stronę ich osobowości. Zawsze tak o niego dbali, chronili go, że większość ludzi nawet nie podejrzewała, jakimi potworami byli, ale ta ich strona przynosiła tyle rozrywki.

\- Chcesz, aby któryś z nas z nią porozmawiał? - spytał Draco.

\- Tak, ale dyskretnie. - Pokiwali głowami i Harry uśmiechnął się do nich, anulując otaczające ich zaklęcia. Odezwał się znów, unosząc nieco głos. - Ślizgoni. - Wszyscy uczniowie Slytherinu spojrzeli na nich i Graham ponownie rzucił zaklęcia, tym razem wokół całego stołu. - Za kilka godzin przybędą uczniowie Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu. Według moich informacji przygotowali małe przedstawienie, po którym pójdą usiąść przy stole ich nowego domu. Gdy tylko wkroczą do Hogwartu, będą Ślizgonami i oczekuję, że tak będą się zachowywać. Upewnicie się, że tak się stanie, zaczynając od razu po ich przedstawieniu. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak jest - odpowiedzieli chórem Ślizgoni i Graham anulował zaklęcia, wiedząc, że jeśli utrzymaliby je dłużej, nauczyciele zaczęliby coś podejrzewać.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Dobrze ich wyszkolił.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Przyjazd nowych uczniów był o wiele bardziej stresujący, niż Harry uważał za możliwe. Nauczyciele krążyli wokół nich, krzycząc na nich za każdy drobny błąd. Harry był w sumie zaskoczony, że nie stracił jeszcze cierpliwości i nie przeklął któregoś z nich. I tak jednak chętnie oglądał przybycie nowych uczniów. Spodobał mu się zwłaszcza statek Durmstrangu. Teraz ponownie siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali, czekając na rozpoczęcie uczty.

Harry jednak nie zwracał na nic uwagi, wpatrując się w stół nauczycieli z oczami utkwionymi w Karkarowie.

\- Harry, twoja magia - ostrzegł go cicho Theo i Harry odetchnął głęboko.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, w końcu odrywając wzrok od Karkarowa. - Nie znoszę zdrajców.

\- Wiemy - zapewnił go Theo, zerkając przelotnie na Karkarowa oczami pełnymi pogardy i nienawiści. - Chętnie wyrwałbym mu ten zdradziecki język. Mój ojciec był jednym z tych, których zdradził.

\- Jego dni są policzone - powiedział mu Harry. Na jego ustach pojawił się mściwy uśmieszek i Theo odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż dostanie tego zdrajcę w swoje ręce.

W międzyczasie Beauxbatons zakończyło swoje przedstawienie i uczniowie Durmstrangu rozpoczęli swoje. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie zrobili na Harrym wrażenia, choć musiał przyznać, że uczniowie Durmstrangu musieli mieć dobrą kontrolę nad swoją magią, aby móc siłą woli kształtować ogień.

Kiedy odwrócili się, by zająć swoje miejsca, Ślizgoni z szóstego roku wstali.

\- Szósty rok - zawołali chórem, robiąc miejsce dla uczniów Durmstrangu.

Zagraniczni uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie, wyglądając na nieco zdezorientowanych. Po chwili jeden z nich wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w kierunku uczniów Slytherinu, a za nim podążyło kilku kolejnych. Gdy tylko szóstoklasiści usiedli, podnieśli się siódmoklasiści.

\- Siódmy rok. - Tym razem nowi uczniowie szybciej do nich dołączyli. Nadal jednak kilkoro z nich wymieniło spojrzenia.

Harry był całkiem zadowolony z efektu. Pozostałe domy nie skomentują tego, byli przyzwyczajeni do Ślizgonów siedzących według rocznika. Założą po prostu, że chcieli włączyć w to uczniów Durmstrangu. Jednocześnie pokazało to zagranicznym uczniom, że dom Slytherina był inny. Widział, jak kilku z nich rozglądało się wokół, zauważając, że jedynie Ślizgoni usadowieni byli w tak specyficznym porządku. Pozwolił im zastanawiać się nad tym, wkrótce i tak wszystko zostanie im wyjaśnione.

Zerknął ponownie na stół nauczycieli i zauważył, że Karkarow mu się przyglądał. Uśmiechnął się. Zastanawiał się, ilu uczniów Durmstrangu będzie pod koniec roku nadal lojalnych Karkarowowi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sześciu prefektów pozostało w tyle, by zaprowadzić uczniów Durmstrangu do ich nowego pokoju wspólnego i dormitoriów. Harry wiedział, że mieli zabrać ich do pokoju wspólnego dłuższą trasą, opowiadając im po drodze o zasadach przydzielania łóżek i wygłaszając do nich mowę, której zwykle słuchali pierwszoroczni.

W międzyczasie jego Dwór wylegiwał się na kanapach wokół niego. Musiał się uśmiechnąć, widząc, jak doskonale się dogadywali. Wayne i Cedrik integrowali się z resztą Dworu nawet szybciej niż Luna i Neville, a on nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zawsze mieli być jego częścią.

Minęło jeszcze kilka minut, zanim drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otwarły się i do środka weszli prefekci, prowadząc za sobą nowych Ślizgonów. Ci rozglądali się wokół ciekawie, a niektórzy zerkali w ich kąt, nie poświęcając mu jednak zbyt wiele uwagi.

\- Witajcie w Slytherinie - zaczął Jason Finch, prefekt z siódmego roku. - Od chwili, gdy wkroczyliście do Hogwartu, przestaliście być uczniami Durmstrangu i staliście się Ślizgonami.

\- Dlatego też oczekuje się od was pewnych rzeczy - ciągnęła Flora Carrow, także prefekt z siódmej klasy. - Musicie przestrzegać pewnych zasad.

\- Dom Slytherina różni się od pozostałych domów - poinformował ich Derek Blake, prefekt z szóstego roku.

\- Dom Slytherina posiada Dwór. Rozkazy Króla są tu prawem. Nie ma w hierarchii Slytherinu nikogo, kto byłby ponad nim, wliczając w to opiekuna naszego domu - wyjaśniła Valeria Hills, prefekt z tego samego roku i Harry był nieco zaskoczony, słysząc w jej głosie szacunek. Nie umknęły jego uwadze spojrzenia, które wymienili niektórzy uczniowie.

\- Nie wszyscy członkowie Dworu są Ślizgonami - powiedziała im Juliana Vazy - ale wszyscy są traktowani z tym samym szacunkiem. Nigdy nie mówimy poza pokojem wspólnym, kto jest częścią Dworu i kim jest Król. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że inni uczniowie mogą wiedzieć, ale i tak nigdy nie rozmawiamy o tym publicznie.

\- Spotkacie teraz Dwór. Poinformują was oni o zasadach, według których będziecie żyć, dopóki jesteście Ślizgonami - zapowiedział Terrance Higgs, prefekt z piątej klasy, wskazując im, że powinni za nim podążyć.

Prefekci ustawili nowych uczniów w dwa rzędy przed Dworem i sami stanęli za nimi. Przypominali bardziej strażników niż cokolwiek innego, zwłaszcza że dłonie trojga z nich drgały, jakby chcieli sięgnąć po różdżki, gdy patrzyli spode łba na małą grupkę zagranicznych uczniów. Harry widział ich już wcześniej. Szósty rok, jeśli się nie mylił.

Podczas gdy pozostali nadal wygodnie siedzieli na kanapach, Theo wstał. Harry był wdzięczny, że Turniej nie odbył się wcześniej. Nieważne, jak potężni byli w poprzednich latach, ciężko jest wyglądać onieśmielająco, kiedy ma się nie więcej niż pięć stóp wzrostu. Jednak w ostatnie wakacje wszyscy podrośli, a Theo był jednym z najwyższych w ich grupie, niemalże dorównując szóstoklasistom. W końcu pierwsze wrażenie było bardzo ważne.

\- Dobry wieczór. Jako że wszyscy jesteście nowi, rozpocznę od przedstawienia Dworu. Nazywam się Theodore Nott i jak widzicie jestem Ślizgonem. Dalej mamy Draco Malfoya, Blaise'a Zabiniego, Adriana Pucey'a i Grahama Montague, którzy także są Ślizgonami. George Weasley, Fred Weasley i Neville Longbottom są Gryfonami. Luna Lovegood jest Krukonką. Wayne Hopkins oraz Cedrik Diggory są Puchonami. W końcu zaś mamy Harry'ego Pottera, naszego Króla, który także jest Ślizgonem. - Kilkoro uczniów wyglądało na zaskoczonych tym. Zauważył też pogardliwe miny wśród małej grupki szóstoklasistów, tej na którą patrzyli spode łba prefekci. Theo nie dał im szansy się odezwać i ciągnął dalej swoją przemowę. - Choć ustanowiony został Dwór, Ślizgoni nadal cieszą się dużą swobodą. Są tylko trzy zasady, które muszą być przestrzegane. Po pierwsze: żadnego znęcania się. Jeśli czujecie, że nie możecie się kontrolować, przynajmniej nie dajcie się złapać i nie pozostawiajcie za sobą żadnych dowodów. Jeśli zostaniecie złapani, będziecie mieli do czynienia z Dworem. Po drugie: nie używajcie słowa "szlama". Nie ważcie się nawet myśleć tego słowa poza pokojem wspólnym. Wierzcie mi, nie będą się wam podobały konsekwencje złamania tej zasady. - Kilkoro Ślizgonów zadrżało, wspominając Yaxleya. Dwór zaśmiał się mrocznie i niejeden z uczniów zbladł. Pamiętali, jak Yaxley nie był w stanie spać samotnie w swoim pokoju i jego przyjaciele wprowadzili się do niego, aby mógł on przespać przynajmniej kilka godzin. Nigdy nie mieli zapomnieć w jakim stanie znalazł się Yaxley po tym, jak sprzeciwił się Dworowi. - Po trzecie: nie rozmawiajcie z Dworem. Wybierzcie spośród siebie jedną osobę. Tylko ona będzie się do nas zbliżać i rozmawiać z nami. Oczywiście, jeśli któryś z członków Dworu odezwie się do was, lepiej dla was będzie, jeśli odpowiecie. Jakieś pytania?

\- Tak, ja mam pytanie - powiedział jeden z chłopców, na których już wcześniej mieli oko. - Dlaczego mamy słuchać się plugawego czarodzieja pół-krwi?

Stojący po jego obu stronach chłopcy zaśmiali się złośliwie. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na znajdujących się w pokoju Ślizgonów, nie zauważyli więc, że ci spoglądali na nich z niedowierzaniem, ani też że prefekci i kilkoro innych uczniów wycelowali w nich różdżki, z morderczym wyrazem twarzy. Ich reakcja niewiarygodnie ucieszyła Harry'ego. Każdego roku uczniowie stawali się wobec niego coraz bardziej lojalni, nawet tego nie zauważając.

\- Tak w ogóle to gdzie jest ten tak zwany Król? - zadrwił ten sam chłopak. - Plugawy półkrwisty nawet nie powinien tu być. Powinno się go odesłać do tej szlamowatej dziwki, jego matki. Och, racja. Suka już nie żyje. - Uśmiechnął się okrutnie, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho mrocznym śmiechem i wstał. Jego Dwór podniósł się razem z nim, choć pozostali krok za nim. Theo skłonił głowę w jego stronę i dołączył do pozostałych członków Dworu.

Niemal się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył miny nowych Ślizgonów. Wiedzieli już kim był, ale po raz pierwszy naprawdę mu się przyjrzeli. Jego zdjęcia w gazetach pojawiały się wyjątkowo rzadko, raz tylko zdołali go sfotografować po rozprawie Syriusza, a i tak trzymał się zwrócony do nich plecami. Zdjęcia, które mieli, ledwo pokazywały jego twarz. A przed chwilą podczas obiadu uczniowie Durmstrangu byli zbyt zajęci, by naprawdę zwracać uwagę na innych uczniów.

Wiedział, że był piękny. Zauważył spojrzenia, jakie mu wysyłano. Jego Dwór powiedział nawet, że urodą dorównywał wili. A on wiedział, jak jej używać. Choć to dopiero Nacht sprawił, że naprawdę zapragnął sprawdzić, czy byłby w stanie kogoś uwieść. Nacht go zaintrygował i chciał spróbować. Był nieco zszokowany, jak dobrze to zadziałało. Widział w jego szaroniebieskich oczach żądzę. Pragnienie, które w nich zobaczył, było niemal przytłaczające. Podobało mu się to, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że z Nachtem niebezpiecznie byłoby pogrywać. W jakiś sposób świadomość tego sprawiła, że jeszcze bardziej tego chciał.

Biorąc pod uwagę, co był w stanie zrobić z Nachtem, z tymi uczniami poszłoby mu jak z płatka. Mimo to nie chciał tego robić. Nacht był wyjątkowy, był interesujący, stanowił wyzwanie. Wart był tego, aby Harry z nim grał. Ci uczniowie już nie. Powinni być wdzięczni nawet za to, że mogli przebywać w jego obecności. Nie należały im się z jego strony żadne specjalne względy.

\- Miewasz zapędy samobójcze? - spytał, udając zaniepokojenie. - Wszystko, co przed chwilą widziałem, wskazuje na to, że tak.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się mocno, a jego oczy zabłysły wściekłością. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał sięgnąć po różdżkę. Powinien był już mieć ją w ręku, jeśli planował konfrontację z nim. Choć jej wynik i tak byłby taki sam.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie poruszyć własnym ciałem. Tylko jego głowa się poruszała, a i to przychodziło mu z trudem, prawie jakby walczył z jakąś przygniatającą siłą. Upadł na kolana i uczniowie Durmstrangu cofnęli się o kilka kroków, niektórzy zderzając się z prefektami. Inni próbowali pomóc swojemu koledze, ale zatrzymali się, gdy zobaczyli, że wszyscy członkowie Dworu wyjęli różdżki i celowali w nich.

Harry nie miał im tego za złe. Nie musiał patrzeć na swój Dwór, by wiedzieć, że wyglądali onieśmielająco. Byli piękni, potężni, śmiertelnie groźni. Wiedzieli o tym, tak samo jak każdy uczeń Slytherinu, a wkrótce i uczniowie Durmstrangu mieli to zrozumieć.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział chłopakowi Harry, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. - Zajmę się tobą, aż te nieprzyjemne zapędy cię opuszczą.

Była to obietnica, groźba nawet bardziej niż cokolwiek innego i jego Dwór roześmiał się złośliwie. Zaskoczyło go nieco, że Cedrik i Wayne także się zaśmiali, wydawało mu się, że będą potrzebować nieco więcej czasu, by pogodzić się z mroczniejszą stroną Dworu. Podejrzewał jednak, że obelga skierowana w jego stronę wystarczyła, by ich sprowokować. W końcu byli mu tak samo oddani jak pozostali.

\- Co robisz? - warknął starszy chłopak, starając się brzmieć groźnie.

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. Wyczarował obrożę i założył ją na szyję swojego nowego zwierzątka. Była ona ciemnozielona, z niewielką srebrną zawieszką, na której wygrawerowane były słowa: "Pupilek Króla".

\- Zdejmij to ze mnie! - rozkazał chłopak, a w jego oczach błyszczała bezsilna wściekłość.

Harry uśmiechnął się, oczy błyszczały mu radośnie. Jego magia wyrwała się z jego ciała, zdawała się być chętna do zabawy i wiedział, że wszyscy wokół mogli to poczuć. Jego Dwór stawał się coraz bardziej podekscytowany, tak jak i on, kiedy jego magia zaczęła na nich oddziaływać. Niemal wszyscy pozostali zadrżeli, przytłoczeni nagłym wzrostem magicznej siły. Sprawił, że jego magia otoczyła jego nowe zwierzątko i chłopak krzyknął, upadając na ziemię tak, że znajdował się teraz na czworakach. Dyszał, kiedy Harry przestał.

\- Zły piesek! - skarcił go Harry. - Psy się nie odzywają.

\- Co? - krzyknął chłopak.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i posłał przez ciało swojego pupila kolejny elektryczny impuls.

\- Będziesz się musiał nauczyć słuchać rozkazów, albo zostaniesz ukarany. Jeśli nie chcesz zostać ukarany, będziesz musiał się nauczyć.

\- Co ty robisz? - wydyszało zwierzątko. Jego lewa ręka drżała nieco, a w oczach pojawił się strach.

Harry pokręcił głową i chłopak znów krzyknął. O wiele głośniej i dłużej niż poprzednim razem. Jego Dwór się roześmiał, radując się jego cierpieniem. Harry wiedział, że potraktowaliby chłopaka o wiele gorzej za to, co o nim powiedział. Uczniowie z Durmstrangu spoglądali na nich z przerażeniem i Harry uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło. Zbledli i większość odwróciła wzrok.

\- Psy się nie odzywają - powiedział mu ponownie Harry. Chłopak zajęczał, ale nic nie powiedział. Zadowolony, Harry znów się do niego zwrócił: - Będziesz moim pupilem do czasu, aż będę pewien, że zostałeś dostatecznie wytrenowany. Nie próbuj ściągać obroży. Nie spodobają ci się konsekwencje, jeśli spróbujesz - ostrzegł i jego zwierzątko pokiwało głową. - Dobrze. Idź do swojego pokoju.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i chwiejnie podniósł się na nogi. Harry zaczekał, aż ponownie był w pozycji stojącej, po czym uderzył go kolejnym impulsem prądu.

\- Psy nie chodzą na dwóch nogach - skomentował.

Jego pupilek podniósł się na rękach i kolanach i zaczął iść na czworakach. Kiedy przechodził obok Harry'ego, ten pogłaskał go po głowie, delikatnie przeczesując ciemnoblond włosy swojego pupila.

\- Dobry chłopiec - pochwalił go i był całkiem zadowolony, kiedy ciało jego zwierzątka zrelaksowało się. Całkiem nieźle poszło. Chłopak potrafił tylko gadać, prawdopodobnie powtarzając bezmyślnie to, czego go nauczono w domu. Pewnie był rozpieszczony i wierzył, że przysługiwało mu prawo do wszystkiego, czego tylko zapragnął. Był starszą wersją Draco z początku ich pierwszego roku. Niewiele czasu zajmie, zanim całkiem się go złamie.

\- Poza pokojem wspólnym możesz chodzić normalnie, ale w środku będziesz poruszał się na czworakach, aż powiem ci, że wystarczy.

Jego pupil ponownie pokiwał głową, ruszając w kierunku dormitoriów.

\- Terrance, pomóż mu otworzyć drzwi do jego pokoju - poinstruował Harry.

\- Tak jest.

Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na stojących przed nim uczniów. Większość patrzyła na niego oczami przepełnionymi strachem. Zadowolony był jednak, widząc, że kilku z nich wyglądało na zaintrygowanych, a u niektórych pojawił się nawet szacunek. Jednym z tych był starszy uczeń, który zdawał się wyglądać znajomo, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, wkrótce pozna ich imiona.

\- Witajcie w Slytherinie.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cały Dwór był w pokoju wspólnym. Woleliby trenować albo być w pokoju Harry'ego, ale musieli pokazać swoją obecność. Zwłaszcza po wczorajszej nocy. Harry wiedział, że Ślizgoni będą grzeczni, ale uczniowie Durmstarngu byli niepewni.

Zdecydowali się więc spędzić cały dzień publicznie.

Poza tym Harry chciał zobaczyć, jak zachowają się Wayne i Cedrik. Wiedział, że byli lojalni. Łatwo było zauważyć ich oddanie jemu i pozostałym członkom. Jednak ostatnia noc była intensywna, przynajmniej dla nich dwóch, jako że nie doświadczyli oni jeszcze ich mroczniejszej strony.

Jednak z tego, co dotąd widział, wydawało się, że zachowywali się tak jak zwykle. Zdawali się być nawet jeszcze bardziej zrelaksowani w ich towarzystwie i coraz bardziej otwarci wobec pozostałych.

Bardzo go to cieszyło.

\- Nie martw się - powiedziała mu Luna, opierając się o niego na kanapie. - Niedługo już będziemy w komplecie.

\- Och?

\- Tak. Zanim ten rok dobędzie końca Dwór będzie już w kompletny.

\- Rozumiem. To dobrze. Wiesz kto?

Luna pokręciła głową. Na jej ustach zaigrał niewielki uśmiech i zachichotała.

\- Ten rok jest nieco inny. Wiem wiele rzeczy, choć nie mogę znaleźć w nich sensu. Ale wiem, że jest kilka rzeczy, o których nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Gdybyś wiedział, te rzeczy i tak by się wydarzyły, ale mogłoby to zmienić wiele innych, które lepiej by pozostały niezmienione.

\- Czy wydarzy się nam krzywda?

\- Oczywiście że nie! - odparła, wydając się nieco obrażona samą sugestią, że mogłaby pozwolić, by coś mu się stało. - Nigdy bym nie pozwoliła, by stała ci się krzywda, jeśli mogłabym temu zapobiec - powiedziała cicho, a on uśmiechnął się, całując ją w czoło. Uśmiechnęła się i wtuliła w nieco nieco mocniej. - To jedna z tych chwil, kiedy musisz dokonać wyboru. I tylko ty będziesz wiedział, którą ścieżkę wybrać. Ta chwila określi nasz świat. Naszą przyszłość i przyszłość wszystkich pozostałych.

\- Wszystkich pozostałych?

\- To odbije się falą.

\- Hmm.

No cóż, to było ciekawe. Jaką decyzję mógł podjąć w wieku czternastu lat, która wpłynęłaby na wszystko? Prawdę mówiąc, nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl. Nie ważne, jak bardzo był potężny i jak dobre kontakty zaczynał posiadać, nadal miał jedynie czternaście lat. Był uczniem Hogwartu, który nawet jeszcze nie zdał SUMów.

Nie wątpił w Lunę. Jeśli powiedziała, że coś nadchodziło, to znaczy, że tak było. Po prostu nie mógł się domyślić, co to mogło być.

Z drugiej strony, dobrze było wiedzieć, że już wkrótce jego Dwór miał być kompletny. Gdy to się stanie, będzie mógł zacząć rekrutować ludzi. Będzie potrzebował ich po swojej stronie tak wielu, jak to tylko możliwe. Remus i Syriusz byli już częścią jego drugiego kręgu, będzie musiał go teraz rozszerzyć. Zacząłby wśród najbardziej lojalnych Ślizgonów, a później przeszedł do Krukonów, później Puchonów i w końcu Gryfonów. Pytanie brzmiało, czy powinien ujawnić swoje wpływy, czy nie?

Czy powinien zachować nowych rekrutów w tajemnicy czy pozwolić, by świat się dowiedział, jak wielu za nim podążało?

Wiedział, że byłoby o wiele bezpieczniej dla wszystkich, którzy będą brali w tym udział, jeśli pozostaną w ukryciu. Uśpieni. Tak, byliby jego Uśpionymi. Przeniknęliby wszędzie, zanim świat by się zorientował, co się dzieje, miałby Uśpionego w każdym departamencie Ministerstwa, w każdej firmie, w każdym domu. Zanim by się zorientowali, byłoby za późno, by podjąć walkę.

Pokiwał głową. Wyglądało na to, że wybrał swoją drogę.

Ktoś odchrząknął, przyciągając jego uwagę i Harry spojrzał w górę.

Był to ten sam uczeń z Durmstrangu, który poprzedniej nocy wydał mu się znajomy. Stał teraz przed Dworem, wyprostowany, z głową uniesioną wysoko. Jedak jego wzrok skierowany był w dół, na podłogę, pokazując jego szacunek dla ich pozycji.

\- Tak? - spytał Harry, przyciągając spojrzenie chłopaka.

\- Zostałem wybrany, aby rozmawiać z Dworem - powiedział chłopak z niemal niezauważalnym akcentem.

Harry pokiwał głową, zgadł już wcześniej, że był tu z tego powodu. Pamiętał, że wczorajszej nocy był najmniej wystraszony.

\- Masz jakieś pytania?

Chłopak zdawał się wahać przez ułamek sekundy, po czym skinął głową.

\- W porządku. Usiądź więc.

Jego Dwór uśmiechnął się do niego i Harry widział, że Draco wyglądał na dość podekscytowanego.

\- Nas już znasz, więc nie będę wszystkich ponownie przedstawiał, ale doceniłbym, gdybyś się przedstawił i powiedział nam, w której klasie jesteś.

\- Mam na imię Wiktor Krum i to mój ostatni rok w Durmstrangu.

Och, to dlatego wydawał mu się znajomy. Nic dziwnego, że z niczym nie mógł chłopaka skojarzyć. Nie interesował się specjalnie Quidditchem i prawie nie oglądał Mistrzostw Świata.

\- No dobrze, Wiktorze, pytaj więc - powiedział mu Harry, po tym jak Wiktor usiadł obok Grahama, który wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę naskoczyć na gwiazdę Quidditcha, bombardując go pytaniami.

\- Czy to prawda, że nie dbasz o to, czy czarodziej jest mugolskiego pochodzenia? - Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale zdradziły go oczy. Była w nich nadzieja i było jej więcej, niż Harry uważał za możliwe.

\- Nie nazywaj ich tak - powiedział mu Harry. - To czarodzieje pierwszego pokolenia. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: nie, nie dbamy o to. Magia jest wszystkim, co się liczy. Tak długo, jak ktoś jest magiczny i akceptuje swoją magiczną krew, nie mamy nic przeciwko. Wayne jest czarodziejem pierwszego pokolenia - odpowiedział mu Harry, wskazując na Wayne'a. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Moja matka jest mug... czarodziejką pierwszego pokolenia - powiedział im po chwili. - Durmstrang nie przyjmuje tych, którzy nie są czystej-krwi. Ja dostałem się tylko dlatego, że mój ojciec pochodzi z bardzo starego rodu. - Brzmiał na zgorzkniałego, a jego uśmiech był nieco deprecjonujący. - Mówią o niej, jakby była klaczą rozpłodową, dobrą jedynie do rodzenia dzieci. Ale ja widziałem jej magię, jest potężniejsza od wielu z tych czystokrwistych - prychnął drwiąco. - Chciałbym, aby było inaczej.

Przez chwilę milczeli, wiedząc, że Wiktorowi nie było łatwo podjąć tego tematu. Nie wiedział, że Wiktor był pół-krwi. Musiał być to dobrze skrywany sekret.

\- Mogłoby być inaczej - powiedział Harry. - My też chcemy, aby to się zmieniło. Wiedziałeś, jak zareagował mój pupilek.

\- Dmitri Wołkow.

\- Jest moim pupilkiem - zaśmiał się Harry. - Nie potrzebuje imienia.

\- Ma szczęście, że jeszcze żyje - odezwał się Adrian, odkładając trzymaną książkę z ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Gdyby Harry pierwszy się nim nie zajął, my byśmy go zabili - dodał Theo.

\- Żadnego zabijania w Hogwarcie - skarcił ich Harry. - Przynajmniej na razie - dodał z uśmieszkiem.

Wiktor patrzył na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy mówią serio, czy nie. Coś w ich spojrzeniach powiedziało mu, że tak. Powinno go to przerazić, powinno sprawić, by chciał uciec za siódmą górę, ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego odkrył, że się uśmiecha, rozbawiony ich przekomarzaniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, a jego oczy zamigotały.

\- Jakieś inne pytania?

\- Kilka - odparł Wiktor, czując się o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany. - Nie powiedziano nam właściwie, jak stworzyłeś Dwór, więc nie rozumiem tego tak do końca. Ani tego, co ktoś musi dokonać, by go ustanowić. Poza tym... No, chodzi o twoją magię... Ona jest... Jest _inna_.

Dwór się roześmiał, uśmiechając się do niego niewielkimi, pełnymi zrozumienia uśmiechami, które sprawiły, że ich oczy rozbłysły.

\- Czemu nie spędzisz z nami reszty dnia? - spytał Harry. Wyglądało na to, że ich Dwór stanie się międzynarodowy szybciej, niż myślał.

Wiktor uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Wiedział, że zgadzał się na więcej, niż tylko to, o co spytał Harry, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, co to dokładnie było. Jednak nie dbał o to tak naprawdę, w głębi duszy wiedział, że nie będzie tego żałował.

Wszyscy pozostali Ślizgoni wiedzieli, co się stało, gdy tylko zobaczyli, że Wiktor zaczął spędzać z Dworem więcej czasu. Powiedzieli uczniom Durmstrangu, aby znaleźli nową osobę, która będzie rozmawiać z Dworem, skoro Wiktor był teraz jego członkiem.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Wiktor, gdy usłyszał, że był uważany za członka Dworu.

\- No cóż, myślałem o tym, aby rozszerzyć Dwór. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych uczniów Durmstrangu, międzynarodowym graczem w Quidditcha i obcokrajowcem. Masz już wiele znajomości, możesz poszerzyć naszą sieć kontaktów. Ale ponad wszystko, nie boisz się mojej magii - powiedział mu Harry.

I na tym sprawa się zakończyła.

Wiktor doskonale się do nich dopasował. Był świetny w pojedynkowaniu się i znał zaklęcia, o których oni nigdy nie słyszeli. Nie zaskoczyło to zbytnio Harry'ego, że różne kraje miały różne zaklęcia. Nie pospolite zaklęcia, takie jak _Drętwota_ , te były wszędzie podobne. Ale stara magia, zaklęcia niemalże już zapomniane przez świat, te były inne. Wiktor został przydzielony do działu skupiającego się na nauce nowych zaklęć w gazecie i nieustannie poszukiwał nowych rzeczy. Napisał nawet do swojego ojca, prosząc o stare książki z ich biblioteki.

Wiktor był szczęśliwy, że uważano go za coś więcej niż tylko przygłupiego gracza Quidditcha.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Wiktor nie lubił swojej sławy i uwagi, którą mu poświęcano. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że ludzie zwykle zakładali, że był dobry jedynie w Quidditchu. Był to jeden z powodów, dla którego mówił z przesadnym akcentem. Kiedy był z Dworem, jego akcent był niemal niezauważalny, ale kiedy pokazywał się publicznie, stawał się on tak wyraźny, że ledwo dało się zrozumieć, co mówił. Żaden członek Dworu nie miał mu tego za złe, jeśli było coś, co wszyscy rozumieli, była to potrzeba noszenia masek.

Harry otrzymywał także codziennie raporty o uczniach Beauxbatons. Mała Cho jąkała się potwornie, gdy składała mu je osobiście, ale przynajmniej spełniała swoje zadanie.

Ze wszystkich uczniów najbardziej wyróżniała się częściowa wila, Fleur Delacour. Z tego, co zrozumiał, wynikało, że nie miała prawdziwych przyjaciół. Dziewczyny były zbyt zazdrosne o jej wygląd, by nawiązać z nią prawdziwą więź, a chłopcy ledwo byli wstanie się przy niej kontrolować. Jedynymi ludźmi, którym zdawała się ufać, była jej rodzina, a najbliższa jej sercu była jej młodsza siostra, ponieważ Fleur rozumiała, co młodsza dziewczynka miała wycierpieć z rąk swoich znajomych. Była najlepsza w swojej klasie, wyróżniając się zwłaszcza wyjątkowym talentem do zaklęć i czarów związanych z ogniem.

Harry niemalże trząsł się z podekscytowania na myśl o dodaniu ją do swojego Dworu. Mogła być ich drzwiami do Francji, tak jak Wiktor do Bułgarii. Była potężna i nie była do końca człowiekiem. Pomogłoby to zyskać zaufanie innych pół-ludzi. Ale ponad wszystko, była wilą. Do tylu rzeczy mogłaby się przydać... Odrobina jej naturalnego uroku tu i tam i ci wszyscy nieznośni politycy jedliby jej z ręki, gotowi zrobić wszystko, by ją uszczęśliwić. Tak, chciał ją w swoim Dworze.

\- Cześć - powitał ją, kiedy dotarł do ustronnego zakątka biblioteki, w którym wiedział, że ją znajdzie. Chang powiedziała mu, że każdego dnia szła w to samo miejsce, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie.

Spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach na chwilę mignęło zaskoczenie, zanim ukryła je za maską obojętności. Niemal się uśmiechnął. Jej maska była niemalże tak dobra jak jego własna.

\- _Oui_? - Jej głos mógłby zamrozić lawę.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zastanawiałem się, czy miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym ukrył się na chwilę w tym kącie?

\- Ukrył? - Uniosła idealnie wyprofilowaną brew.

\- To tylko kilku Gryfonów, których nie lubię, a nie chcę dostać migreny wywołanej męczeniem się z nimi.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, patrząc mu w oczy. Powoli pokiwała głową, wskazując mu krzesło naprzeciwko niej.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając z plecaka książkę i siadając.

\- Dziękuję. Jestem Harry, tak przy okazji. Harry Potter.

\- _Oui, je sais._ Jestem Fleur Delacour.

\- _Enchant_ _é_ _mademoiselle_.

\- Znasz francuski? - W jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta zainteresowania.

\- Nie bardzo. - Zaśmiał się. - Moja znajomość francuskiego nie wykracza poza to, czego nauczyłem się w szkole, zanim przybyłem do Hogwartu. Obawiam się, że to nie dość, by podtrzymać rozmowę. Jak ci się na razie podoba w Hogwarcie?

\- Jest inny niż oczekiwałam - odparła, o wiele cieplejszym tonem.

\- Pozytywnie czy negatywnie inny?

\- Pozytywnie. Niektóre rzeczy są takie same jak w Beauxbatons - odpowiedziała, a jej oczy pociemniały. - Ale inną są lepsze.

\- Och? Co jest lepsze?

\- _Ma m_ _è_ _re et mon p_ _è_ _re_ powiedzieli mi, że większość czarodziejskich rodzin będzie na mnie patrzyła z góry.

\- Z powodu krwi wili?

Przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Następnie jej oczy zwęziły się nieco, poszukując w jego głosie i wyrazie twarzy oznak uprzedzenia. Nie zobaczywszy żadnych, skinęła głową.

\- Oczekiwałam, że zostanę odtrącona - wyznała. - Zwłaszcza przez Ślizgonów. Ale wszyscy byli wobec mnie mili. W ogóle ze mnie nie drwili. To miła zmiana.

Harry pokiwał głową. Ostrzegł swoich Ślizgonów, aby byli przynajmniej uprzejmi, dobrze było wiedzieć, że słuchali jego rozkazów.

\- Slytherin zmienił się przez lata - skomentował Harry. - Większość z nas nie dba o krew, jedynie o magię. A ci, którzy dbają, mają dość instynktu samozachowawczego, aby siedzieć cicho.

\- A co z tobą? Ma to dla ciebie znaczenie?

\- Ja? - zaśmiał się. - Byłaby to z mojej strony pewna hipokryzja, gdybym dbał o krew, nie sądzisz?

Roześmiała się. Był to dźwięk przypominający dzwoneczki i Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy chłopcy w szkole wpatrywali się w nią jak w tęczę.

\- Cieszę się, że miło spędzasz czas w Hogwarcie - powiedział jej Harry. - Powinnaś wpaść do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Tylko dlatego, że przydzielono cię do dormitorium Ravenclawu, nie znaczy, że cały czas musisz być z nimi. Jeśli miałabyś ochotę do nas dołączyć, powinnaś porozmawiać z Luną. Jest Krukonką, ale wie, gdzie jest nasz pokój wspólny i posiada hasło.

\- Dziękuję ci za tę propozycję - odparła minutę lub dwie później i Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Powrócił do swojej książki i przez resztę czasu spędzonego razem siedzieli w ciszy.

Był całkiem zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Teraz musiał tylko zaczekać i zobaczyć, czy urocza panna Delacour złapała przynętę.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Słyszała ich szeptanie, nawet jeśli udawała, że jest inaczej. Nie skłamała, mówiąc Harry'emu, że niektóre rzeczy były lepsze, podczas gdy niektóre pozostały takie same. Zazdrosne spojrzenia podążały za nią nawet w Hogwarcie. Złośliwe szepty rozbrzmiewały, gdy tylko odwróciła się do kogoś plecami. Jej matka zawsze mówiła, że to ciężar, który musi znosić każda wila, nawet jeśli jest nią tylko po części.

Kiedyś przeklinała swoją krew. Swoje dziedzictwo. Przyniosło jej jedynie smutek i samotność. Z biegiem lat nauczyła się z tym żyć. Zaakceptowała swój los i stworzyła dla siebie maskę obojętności.

Jednak czasami samotność dręczyła ją wyjątkowo mocno.

Był to jeden z tych dni. Mimo to jednak trzymała głowę uniesioną wysoko. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, by zobaczyli, że ją ranią.

Jej uwagę przyciągnęły długie, srebrzysto-blond włosy przy wyjściu z pokoju wspólnego Krukonów. Luna. Dziewczyna, która jak powiedział Harry, mogła zaprowadzić ją do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Po tym dniu w bibliotece miała go na oku. Łatwo było zauważyć, jak oczarowywał nauczycieli i uczniów. Nawet ci, którzy go nie lubili, byli nim zauroczeni. Widziała, jak patrzyli na niego jego przyjaciele. Nawet Krum dołączył do jego grupki, wyglądając, jakby zawsze był jednym z nich. Dziwne jak wszyscy zadawali się grawitować w kierunku Harry'ego Pottera.

Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że była nim zaintrygowana.

Wiedziała, że ich spotkanie nie było przypadkowe, nie była głupia. Nie mogła jednak zrozumieć, czego chciał. Wiedziała, że nie zamierzał napierać, zrobił pierwszy krok, ale nie planował robić nic więcej. To ona musiała zdecydować się, aby do niego podejść. Kolejny krok miał należeć do niej. Pytanie brzmiało: czy chciała zrobić ten krok?

Jej pierwszą odpowiedzią byłoby nie, ale im więcej dni mijało, tym bardziej chciała przyjąć jego propozycję. Nie mogła nie zastanawiać się, czy nie dałby jej tego, czego od zawsze poszukiwała, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie odnalazła. Akceptacji.

Pewna była, że dałby jej to i o wiele więcej, musiała jedynie mieć odwagę, by zrobić kolejny krok.

Mimo to bała się. Zraniono ją już tyle razy, ile jeszcze będzie w stanie znieść, zanim roztrzaska się na kawałki? Czy mogła podjąć to ryzyko? Czy było to go warte?

Wróciła myślami do ich relacji. Wszyscy mogli zobaczyć więź pomiędzy nimi. Pragnęła tego. A on otwarł dla niej drzwi. Musiała tylko być dość silna, by zrobić ten krok.

Czy była dość silna?

\- Luna! - zawołała, zanim mała blondynka mogła opuścić pokój wspólny.

Luna rozejrzała się wokół i kiedy jej oczy spoczęły na niej, uśmiechnęła się. Było to wszystko, czego Fleur potrzebowała, by wstać i dołączyć do niej. Wyszła za młodszą blondynką z pokoju wspólnego, ignorując spojrzenia, które śledziły jej każdy krok.

\- Dokonałaś właściwego wyboru - powiedziała jej Luna, kiedy już opuściły pokój wspólny. - Harry... On nie poprowadzi cię na manowce.

\- Skąd wiesz? - spytała.

\- Harry znalazł mnie na moim drugim roku. Siedziałam naga w schowku na miotły. Znęcano się nade mną - wyznała Luna, nie patrząc na Fleur. - Harry wziął mnie do siebie, zajął się mną. Tak samo zajmie się tobą. - Luna uśmiechnęła się do niej ogromnym, rozmarzonym uśmiechem i Fleur nie mogła jej nie uwierzyć. - Musisz mu tylko zaufać.

Zaufać. Czy mogła mu zaufać?

\- Nie martw się tyle. - Luna zatrzymała się i patrzyła jej teraz prosto w oczy. - Musisz po prostu dać się ponieść.

\- A co jeśli nie potrafię?

\- Potrafisz. W innym razie nie byłoby cię tutaj. Ale ponad wszystko, tego właśnie chcesz, prawda? - Na ustach Luny pojawił się porozumiewawczy uśmiech.

Fleur poczuła, jak serce zabiło jej szybciej. Tak, chciała tego. Chciała tego, co widziała pomiędzy Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi. Po prostu nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie jej to dane. A teraz Harry jej to oferował.

Luna zaśmiała się i chwyciła ją za rękę.

\- Chodź, czeka na nas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Czas przemknął w mgnieniu oka i zanim Harry się zorientował, był już trzydziesty pierwszy dzień października. Zamek ogarnęła nieco nerwowa atmosfera. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani ucztą, bo to w ciągu niej wybrani mieli zostać zawodnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Harry także był podekscytowany, ale nie z powodu samego turnieju, ale ponieważ trzech członków jego Dworu się zgłosiło.

Cedrik, Wiktor i Fleur. Wiedział, że planowali się zgłosić. Był jednak bardzo zadowolony, gdy zapytali go najpierw o pozwolenie.

Początkowo Fleur była nieco niezdecydowana w kwestii Dworu. Jednak gdy zobaczyła, że chłopcy traktowali ją jak każdego innego członka, a Luna patrzyła na nią jak na starszą siostrę, zaczęła czuć się bardziej komfortowo.

Tak samo jak Wiktor, uwielbiała być doceniana za coś więcej niż tylko swój wygląd.

Gdy dowiedziała się, że Harry jest właścicielem _Magii Dzisiaj,_ była pod dużym wrażeniem. Najwyraźniej jej ojciec posiadał prenumeratę. Przeczytał gazetę, gdy był w Londynie w interesach i poprosił o prenumeratę. Przedstawił gazetę kilku swoim przyjaciołom z Ministerstwa we Francji i oni także ją zakupili. Bardzo go to ucieszyło. Nie miał pojęcia, że _Magia Dzisiaj_ odbijała się echem także poza granicami kraju.

Fleur była dumna, mogąc być częścią czegoś takiego i zabrała się do pracy, gdy tylko Harry coś jej zlecił. Rozkwitła w ich towarzystwie i zdawała się promieniować szczęściem. Wyjawiła im, że wile były bardzo towarzyskimi istotami i choć ona sama nie była nią w pełni, miała w sobie dość krwi wili, by miało to na nią wpływ. Teraz, gdy miała prawdziwych przyjaciół, ludzi, którzy jej nie pożądali ani jej nie zazdrościli, poczuła, że jej wila krew się uspokoiła i była prawdziwie szczęśliwa po raz pierwszy, odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w szkole.

Wiktor wiele jej pomógł z tą częścią jej, która pochodziła od magicznej istoty. Choć niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, wile przybyły po raz pierwszy z Bułgarii, posiadał więc na ich temat wiele książek. Poprosił swojego ojca, by mu je wysłał i dał je Fleur do przeczytania.

Książki te pomogły jej lepiej zrozumieć samą siebię.

Harry zasugerował, że mogłaby spróbować zdobyć kontrolę nad przemianą, tak jak czystej-krwi wila. Nadal nad tym pracowała, ale mogła już teraz kontrolować wili ogień, będąc w ludzkiej postaci. Nie na długo wprawdzie i niewiele mogła z nim zrobić, ale był to duży krok naprzód. Coś, co wielu ludzi uważało za niemożliwe. Harry pochwalił ją za jej sukces i Fleur przez kolejne dwa dni chodziła wokół, lśniąc z dumy.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Harry był całkiem zadowolony ze swojego Dworu. Nowi członkowie doskonale pasowali do reszty, jak gdyby byli z nimi od początku, a starsi członkowie pomagali im poczuć się wśród nich swobodnie.

Posiadanie starszych członków we Dworze, pomogło im także w trenowaniu. Przyzwyczaili się już do swoich stylów walki, tak więc dodanie do ich pojedynków Wayne'a, Cedrika, Fleur i Wiktora uczyniło je bardziej interesującymi i pozwoliło im uczyć się nowych rzeczy. Wayne szybko stawał się jednym z najlepszych uczniów w klasie, idąc łeb w łeb z pozostałymi członkami Dworu, a Cedrik rozwijał się równie szybko, dogoniwszy nareszcie Adriana, Grahama i bliźniaków. Wiktor i Fleur byli nieco lepsi w pojedynkowaniu się, jako że obaj otrzymali dodatkowe szkolenie w tej dziedzinie. Cedrik jednak był bardziej kreatywny z zaklęciami, które znał, tak więc podczas walki wychodzili na równo.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy zostaną oni wybrani na zawodników, ale gdyby tak się stało, nie umiałby łatwo stwierdzić, które z nich okazałoby się lepsze. W tej chwili mniej więcej sobie dorównywali.

Uczta z okazji Halloween zdawała się trwać dłużej niż zwykle. Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali, zgadując po tym, jak nieustannie wyciągali szyje i po ich zniecierpliwionych minach, kręceniu się na miejscach i wstawaniu, by zobaczyć, czy Dumbledore skończył już jeść, niecierpliwie czekali, aż zawodnicy zostaną wybrani. Harry w milczeniu pokręcił głową. Rozumiał, że wszyscy byli zniecierpliwieni, ale powinni przynajmniej okazać odrobinę dobrych manier. Zadowolony był, że przynajmniej Ślizgoni i jego Dwór zachowywali się, jak powinni.

W końcu złote talerze znów zabłysły czystością i hałas w Wielkiej Sali gwałtownie przybrał na sile, ale ucichł niemal natychmiast, gdy Dumbledore podniósł się od stołu. Po obu jego stronach Karkarow i Maxime wyglądali na równie spiętych i wyczekujących jak wszyscy pozostali. Ludo Bagman szczerzył zęby i mrugał do różnych uczniów. Crouch za to wyglądał na niezainteresowanego, niemalże znudzonego. Czemu w ogóle tutaj był, Harry nie miał pojęcia. Z tego, co ostatnio słyszał, wynikało, że niezbyt mu ufano w Ministerstwie. Podejrzewał jednak, że ponieważ brał udział w planowaniu turnieju, musiał teraz być świadkiem wszystkich wydarzeń. Mimo to jednak, biorąc pod uwagę jego pozycję, można by pomyśleć, że powinien był przynajmniej włożyć trochę wysiłku, by wydać się sympatycznym, zdawał się jednakże całkiem zadowolony, mogąc wpatrywać się w przestrzeń z całkowicie znudzoną miną.

\- Tak więc, czara jest już niemal gotowa, by podjąć decyzję - powiedział Dumbledore. - Podejrzewam, że potrzebuje jeszcze około minuty. A teraz, kiedy nazwiska zawodników zostaną wywołane, proszę, aby wstali oni i podeszli na przód sali, przeszli wzdłuż stołu nauczycieli i udali się do sąsiedniej komnaty. - Wskazał na drzwi znajdujące się za stołem nauczycieli. - Tam otrzymają pierwsze instrukcje.

Wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią szerokim łukiem. Równocześnie wszystkie świece, poza tymi znajdującymi się we wnętrzu wydrążonych dyń, zgasły, pogrążając ich w półmroku. Czara Ognia świeciła teraz jaśniej niż cokolwiek innego w Wielkiej sali, a jej migoczące, niebieskobiałe płomienie były niemal bolesne dla oczu. Wszyscy przyglądali się jej, czekając. Kilka osób zaczęło zerkać na zegarki.

Nagle płomienie wewnątrz czary stały się czerwone. Zaczęły sypać się z niej iskry. Chwilę później język ognia wystrzelił w powietrze i wyfrunął z niego przypalony kawałek pergaminu. Cała sala westchnęła.

Dumbledore złapał pergamin i wyciągnął go na długość ramienia, aby móc go przeczytać w świetle płomieni, które ponownie stały się niebieskobiałe.

\- Zawodnikiem Durmstrangu - przeczytał mocnym, czystym głosem - będzie Wiktor Krum.

Grzmot oklasków i dopingujących okrzyków przetoczył się po sali. Wiktor Krum wstał od stołu Ślizgonów, gdzie siedział pośród Dworu. Jego członkowie uśmiechnęli się do niego, posyłając mu pełne dumy spojrzenia, a kiedy Harry wysłał mu ciepły, pełen dumy uśmiech, Wiktor wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej. Pomaszerował w stronę Dumbledore'a, pewnie stawiając kroki, po czym skręcił w prawo, przeszedł wzdłuż stołu nauczycieli i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do sąsiedniej komnaty.

\- Brawo, Wiktor! - zagrzmiał Karkarow tak głośno, że wszyscy zdołali go usłyszeć, pomimo braw. - Wiedziałem, że miałeś to w sobie!

Harry prychnął drwiąco. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze zajmie Karkarowowi, zanim ten zorientuje się, że Wiktor należał teraz do niego. Nawet pozostali nauczyciele zauważyli, że Wiktor spędzał większość czasu z Dworem.

Oklaski i rozmowy ucichły. Uwaga wszystkich znów skupiła się na czarze, która kilka sekund później znów zmieniła kolor na czerwony. Wystrzelił z niej drugi kawałek pergaminu, wypchnięty przez płomienie.

\- Zawodnikiem Beauxbatons - powiedział Dumbledore - jest Fleur Delacour!

Ślizgoni zaskoczyli wszystkich, kiedy także zaczęli klaskać. Harry zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył ich miny. Fleur była częścią Dworu, oczywiście, że Ślizgoni bili jej brawo.

Gdy Fleur zniknęła w sąsiedniej komnacie, ponownie zapadła cisza, ale tym razem była ona tak nabrzmiała podekscytowaniem, że niemal można było jej posmakować. Następny miał być zawodnik Hogwartu.

I ponownie Czara Ognia stała się czerwona, wybuchając iskrami, a język ognia wystrzelił wysoko w powietrze, zaś z jego końca Dumbledore wyjął trzeci kawałek pergaminu.

\- Zawodnikiem Hogwartu - zawołał - jest Cedrik Diggory!

Wszyscy Puchoni poderwali się na równe nogi, krzycząc i tupiąc, gdy Cedrik przeszedł pośród nich, uśmiechając się szeroko i skierował się w kierunku komnaty znajdującej się za stołem nauczycieli. Ślizgoni dołączyli do nich, robiąc o wiele więcej hałasu, niż normalnie. Inaczej jednak niż pozostali uczniowie, nie świętowali jedynie wyboru zawodnika Hogwartu. Świętowali wybór wszystkich zawodników. Świętowali fakt, że wszyscy oni byli członkami Dworu. Śmiech Harry'ego pozostał niezauważony wśród całego tego zamieszania. Nie ważne, kto miał wygrać i tak zwycięzcą będzie Dwór.

Brawa dla Cedrika trwały tak długo, że minęło trochę czasu, zanim Dumbledore znów zdołał zabrać głos.

\- Wspaniale! - zawołał Dumbledore radośnie, gdy resztki zamieszania w końcu ucichły. - Mamy więc naszych trzech zawodników. Pewien jestem, że mogę liczyć na was wszystkich, włączając w to uczniów z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu, że okażecie waszym zawodnikom całe wsparcie, na jakie was stać. Kibicując waszym zawodnikom, przyczynicie się w dużej... - Ale nagle Dumbledore urwał i oczywistym stało się dla wszystkich, co go rozproszyło.

Ogień w czarze znów stał się czerwony. Zaczęły tryskać z niej iskry. Długi płomień wystrzelił nagle w powietrze, niosąc ze sobą kolejny kawałek pergaminu.

Automatycznie, jak się zdawało, Dumbledore sięgnął ręką i chwycił pergamin. Przez chwilę trzymał go przed sobą, wpatrując się w napisane na nim imię. Nastąpiła długa przerwa, podczas której Dumbledore gapił się na trzymany w ręku świstek, a wszyscy obecni w pokoju wpatrywali się w niego. Po czym Dumbledore odchrząknął i przeczytał na głos:

\- Harry Potter.

No cóż... Kurwa.

Niemal wszystkie głowy w sali obróciły się w jego stronę. Zignorował ich, zauważając, ze jego Dwór miał na twarzach swoje maski i patrzył groźnie na wszystkich, dając do zrozumienia, by nie ważyli się nic mówić.

Powoli wstał i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, czekając na instrukcje.

\- Harry! Podejdź tutaj, z łaski swojej! - Harry skinął głową i podszedł do stołu nauczycieli. Dumbledore wskazał na drzwi, za którymi zniknęli pozostali zawodnicy i Harry powstrzymał westchnienie. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał zbyt duży wybór.

Gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju, trzej członkowie jego Dworu spojrzeli w górę. Siedzieli wokół kominka, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Zamarli, gdy zobaczyli, że to on.

\- Coś się stało, Harry? - spytał Cedrik, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

\- Moje imię wyszło z czary - powiedział im, nie zdoławszy zamaskować całkowicie złości w swoim głosie.

\- Co? - wykrzyknął Wiktor. - Kto śmiałby wrzucić do niej twoje imię?

\- Nie wiem - westchnął Harry, opadając na najbliższy fotel. Poczuł, jak wszyscy troje wstali ze swoich miejsc i stanęli obok niego. - Dumbledore ustawił wokół ochrony. To on narysował linię wieku. Wątpię, by ktoś mógł ją przekroczyć.

\- Jeszcze poza tym kto, powinniśmy się też zastanowić dlaczego - mruknęła Fleur. - Czemu ktoś miałby wrzucić twoje imię?

\- Może, aby go przetestować - zaproponował Cedrik. - Zobaczyć, jak silny jest naprawdę Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.

\- Albo żeby zobaczyć, jak potężny jest Król Slytherinu - dodał Harry.

\- Nie - odrzucił natychmiast tę propozycję Wiktor. - Ślizgoni nie zdradziliby cię w ten sposób. Większość cię uwielbia, a pozostali zbyt by się bali.

Zanim mogli kontynuować swoją rozmowę, drzwi otwarły się z hukiem i wszedł przez nie Dumbledore, a za nim McGonagall, Snape, Karkarow, Maxime, Crouch i Bagman.

Albus niemal stanął jak wryty, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego. Siedział on na fotelu przy kominku, wyglądając, jakby niczym się nie przejmował. Wokół niego byli pozostali trzej zawodnicy, a ich miny nic nie wyrażały. Powstrzymał dreszcz, który chciał przebiec mu po plecach. Z każdym kolejnym dniem Harry przypominał coraz bardziej Toma.

\- Harry - zaczął, zanim ktokolwiek inny mógł się odezwać. - Czy wrzuciłeś lub poprosiłeś kogoś, aby to zrobił, swoje imię do czary?

\- Nie - odparł chłopiec. Patrzył na nich chłodno, jakby mówiąc im, by nie śmieli mu zaprzeczać.

\- To oczywiste, że chłopiec kłamie - prychnął Karkarow.

Harry jedynie uniósł brew, podczas gdy Wiktor zrobił krok do przodu, jak gdyby osłaniając Harry'ego.

\- Harry nie kłamie - oznajmił, a pozostała dwójka pokiwała głowami.

\- Wiktor... - Karkarow spojrzał pomiędzy swoim uczniem i Harrym, próbując zrozumieć, co się przed nim działo. Na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się przelotnie wąski uśmieszek, kiedy oczy Karkarowa rozszerzyły się odrobinę.

\- Jak więc wyjaśnisz to, że twoje imię wyszło z czary? - spytała Maxime, spoglądając na Harry'ego spode łba.

\- To oczywiste, _non_? - Fleur nie mogłaby brzmieć bardziej protekcjonalnie, nawet gdyby chciała. - Ktoś wrzucił tam jego imię.

\- Dlaczego ktoś miałby to zrobić? - prychnął pogardliwie Snape i oczy zawodników skupiły się na nim, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenia. Harry niemal się zaśmiał, niechęć, którą żywił do tego mężczyzny, przeszła na wszystkich członków jego Dworu.

\- Właśnie, oto jest pytanie, czyż nie? - odgryzł się Cedrik.

\- Jednak najważniejsze pytanie brzmi: czy muszę uczestniczyć, czy też nie - stwierdził Harry, spoglądając na nich wszystkich.

\- No... To znaczy, widzisz... Barty? - Bagman zająknął się nieco i Harry musiał powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami.

\- Musimy trzymać się reguł, a te wyraźnie mówią, że wszystkie osoby, których imiona wyjdą z Czary Ognia, są zobowiązani do udziału w turnieju - odpowiedział mu szorstko, choć wyglądał na równie znudzonego co w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Doskonale, Barty zna księgę zasad od początku do końca - powiedział Bagman, uśmiechając się szeroko i odwracając do Karkarowa i madame Maxime, jak gdyby sprawa ta została już zamknięta.

\- Tak nie może być! - wykrzyknął Karkarow. - Hogwart nie może mieć dwóch zawodników!

\- I nie będzie miał - wtrącił się Harry, zanim kłótnia mogła się rozkręcić. - Hogwart ma jednego zawodnika, Cedrika.

\- A co z tobą, chłopcze? Także jesteś uczniem Hogwartu - prychnął Karkarow pogardliwie i Harry musiał zwalczyć chęć przeklęcia go.

\- Mógłbym reprezentować Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Potterów - oznajmił Harry, ale kiedy zobaczył pełną nienawiści minę Snape'a, ciągnął dalej, zanim mężczyzna mógł powiedzieć coś, co sprawiłoby, że straciłby swoją maskę. - Jednak jako że jest to szkolny turniej, mógłbym po prostu reprezentować grupę uczniów.

\- Co ma pan na myśli, panie Potter? - spytała McGonagall z niewielkim uśmiechem, był on jak dotąd jednym z jej ulubionych uczniów. Nie było dnia, kiedy by nie żałowała, że nie był w jej domu.

\- No więc, Syriusz i Remus opowiadali mi historie o moich rodzicach. A ich lata spędzone w Hogwarcie stanowiły oczywiście dużą ich część. Wspomnieli o Huncwotach... - Oczy Dumbledore'a zaczęły migotać i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że McGonagall miała ochotę jęknąć. - Tak więc moi przyjaciele i ja zastanawialiśmy się nad jakimś imieniem dla nas, tak jak i oni...

Dumbledore zaśmiał się lekko.

\- I jakie imię w końcu wymyśliliście?

\- Myśleliśmy, że może Uroboros, skoro jesteśmy Ślizgonami i tak dalej.

\- Ach. Dobra, silna nazwa.

\- Tak, nam też się spodobała. Tak więc, Cedrik mógłby reprezentować Hogwart jako całą szkołę. Ja reprezentowałbym Uroborosa, czyli tylko kilku uczniów. Jeśli jakimś cudem zdołałbym wygrać, zwycięstwo zostałoby przypisane Uroborosowi jako niezależnej grupie.

\- Czy wszyscy możemy się na to zgodzić? - spytał Dumbledore wszystkich wokół.

Maxime wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną i skinęła głową. Karkarow obruszył się i prychnął, ale w końcu i tak przytaknął. Dumbledore zaklaskał, uśmiechając się do nich.

\- Wspaniale. Skoro więc zostało to ustalone, przekażmy może naszym zawodnikom instrukcje? - spytał Dumbledore Barty'ego.

\- Pierwsze zadanie zostało zaplanowane, by sprawdzić waszą odwagę - powiedział Crouch Harry'emu, Cedrikowi, Fleur i Wiktorowi. - Nie powiemy wam więc, na czym polega. Odwaga w obliczu nieznanego jest istotną cechą czarodzieja. Pierwsze zadanie odbędzie się dwudziestego czwartego października, na oczach pozostałych uczniów i zgromadzenia sędziów. Zawodnikom zabrania się prosić o pomoc lub przyjmować ją w jakiejkolwiek formie od swoich nauczycieli, w celu ukończenia zadań turnieju. Zawodnicy zmierzą się z pierwszym wyzwaniem uzbrojeni jedynie w swoje różdżki. Informacje o drugim zadaniu otrzymają, kiedy pierwsze dobiegnie końca. Z uwagi na wymagającą i zajmującą czas naturę turnieju, zawodnicy są zwolnieni z egzaminów końcowych. Wydaje mi się, że to już wszystko, czyż nie, Albusie?

\- Tak, tak mi się zdaje - odpowiedział mu Dumbledore, przyglądając mu się z pewnym niepokojem. - Skoro tu już wszystko, możecie iść. - Odwrócił się w stronę uczniów. - Pewien jestem, że wszyscy wasi przyjaciele niecierpliwie czekają, by zacząć z wami świętowanie. - Uśmiechnął się do nich.

Harry skinął głową i wstał, uśmiechając się i ruszając do wyjścia. Pozostała trójka podążyła za nim.

\- Spotkajcie nas jutro rano przed śniadaniem w pokoju wspólnym. Dziś muszę zająć się Ślizgonami - poinstruował ich Harry, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

Cedrik i Fleur pokiwali głowami i rozeszli się do swoich pokojów wspólnych, podczas gdy Wiktor poszedł za nim.

\- Mam przeczucie, że to będzie ciekawy rok - mruknął Harry.

Wiktor aż parsknął śmiechem i potrząsnął głową. Nie użyłby raczej słowa "ciekawy". Jak gdyby czytając mu w myślach, Harry posłał mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech i wszedł po pokoju wspólnego. Miał pracę do wykonania.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dużo później tej samej nocy, Albus siedział w swoim gabinecie z Severusem. Jak to się coraz częściej ostatnio zdarzało, ich myśli krążyły wokół Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Wygląda na to, że pobyt u Syriusza wyszedł mu na dobre - wymruczał w końcu Albus, otrzymując w odpowiedzi prychnięcie od Severusa.

\- Na dobre?

\- Zdaje się, że chce zbliżyć się do swoich rodziców.

\- Albusie, jego przyjaciele w niczym nie przypominają Huncwotów - oznajmił Severus z pogardliwym grymasem. - Z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz bardziej przypominają mi Śmierciożerców.

\- Czemu tak się upierasz, by widzieć Harry'ego tylko w złym świetle?

\- Czemu ty dobrowolnie tego nie zauważasz?

Albus westchnął, nie był ślepy. Chciał po prostu wierzyć, że nie stracił jeszcze Harry'ego dla ciemności. Czy czyniło go to złym człowiekiem? Czy ignorował potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo, by zapewnić sobie trochę spokoju umysłu?

\- Jego Dwór się rozrasta - powiedział Severus, a jego ton był dziwnie pusty. - Jugson jest Młodszym Podsekretarzem. Diggory jest na prostej drodze, by także zacząć pracę w Ministerstwie. Krum jest międzynarodową gwiazdą Qiudditcha. Delacour ma powiązania z wilami. Stają się coraz potężniejsi, rozprzestrzeniają swoje wpływy. Z roku na rok są wobec niego coraz bardziej lojalni.

\- Wiem, Severusie. Widzę to. Jednak nie mamy żadnych oznak, że zamierza on zrobić z ich pomocą coś nikczemnego. Ja także mam własne poparcie, a służę i dowodzę siłami Jasności.

\- On w niczym ciebie nie przypomina, Albusie. Wiesz o tym. Widziałeś to. Dlaczego nie możesz tego tak po prostu zaakceptować? To rodzący się Czarny Pan. Nawet już nazwał swoich zwolenników. To nie jest próba zbliżenia się do swoich rodziców. Kosiarze, Śmierciożercy, Uroboros. To jedno i to samo. Wszyscy reprezentują popleczników Czarnych Panów. Wiesz, że to prawda.

\- Jestem starym człowiekiem, Severusie. Jedynym, co mi pozostało, jest nadzieja.

Severus potrząsnął głową i wziął duży łyk swojej herbaty, marząc, by to było coś mocniejszego. Nadzieja... Stracił ją już bardzo dawno.


	16. Wąż

**Rozdział 16 - Wąż**

Kolejnego ranka Harry obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle. Nie zapomniał wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy. Zaklął cicho. Może i nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale był rozzłoszczony. Nawet nie samą sytuacją, ponieważ przynajmniej turniej powinien być interesujący i okazać się dobrym sposobem na sprawdzenie swoich umiejętności, ale dlatego że ktoś śmiał zmuszać go do brania udziału wbrew jego woli. Kiedy znajdzie osobę lub grupę osób odpowiedzialnych za to, a z pewnością ich znajdzie, przeklnie ich tak, że na długo go popamiętają.

Jednak w tej chwili nie było potrzeby się tym zamartwiać. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, a jedną z nich było powstrzymanie swojego Dworu przed szaleńczym pościgiem za tymi, którzy byli za to odpowiedzialni.

Nie zaskoczyło go specjalnie, gdy wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego, zobaczył cały swój Dwór. Wątpił, by większość z nich spała więcej niż kilka godzin.

\- Dzień dobry - powitał ich, siadając na swoim ulubionym miejscu.

\- Uroboros? - spytał jako pierwszy Cedrik, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Harry zaśmiał się. Nikomu poprzedniej nocy nie wyjaśnił tej nazwy. Do diabła, sam pomyślał o niej dopiero w chwili, gdy kłócili się o to, że Hogwart miał dwóch zawodników. Ale ta nazwa nagle pojawiła się w jego głowie i wydawała się być odpowiednia. Nawet jego magia się z tym zgadzała. Czuł ją pod powierzchnią skóry, zdawała się być niemalże uradowana, gdy tylko wypowiadał w myślach tę nazwę.

\- Tym właśnie jesteśmy - powiedział im, nie starając się ukryć pasji, która zabrzmiała w jego głosie. Przykuł uwagę wszystkich. Ich oczy były w nim utkwione. Pozwolił swojej magii płynąć swobodnie, pozwolił im poczuć jego radość z powodu posiadania tego imienia, jego słuszność. - Uroboros często symbolizuje coś co nieustannie się odradza, wieczny powrót, nowy cykl zaczynający się, gdy tylko stary się zakończył. Reprezentuje także ideę pierwotnej jedności związanej z czymś, co istnieje lub trwa od zarania dziejów, z siłą lub możliwościami, które nie pozwalają jej zostać zniszczoną, której nie można zabić - wyjaśnił im. - _My_ jesteśmy jak Uroboros! Nieważne, co zrobią, jak bardzo będą się starali, nie zdołają nas zniszczyć! Nasze ideały, nasze nadzieje i marzenia będą trwały nawet po naszej śmierci. Jesteśmy wieczni, zawsze będziemy powracać, lepsi, niż byliśmy wcześniej. _Jesteśmy Uroborosem!_

Ogień płonący w ich oczach sprawił, że roześmiał się w głos, a jego magia zatańczyła wokół niego. Poderwał się na nogi i stanął przed nimi dumnie wyprostowany. Jego oczy błyszczały magią, a na ustach miał radosny uśmiech.

\- Uroboros! - wykrzyknął.

Jak jeden mąż członkowie Dworu uklęknęli przed nim, pochylając głowy. Była to niemalże mimowolna reakcja. Ich magia właściwie nakłaniała ich do tego. Byli zauroczeni magią Harry'ego, jego pasją, jego wizją, której mogli zobaczyć jedynie przebłyski, ale wiedzieli, że było to coś zapierającego dech w piersiach. Pragnęli tego, ich magia tego chciała, tak więc nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, nad znaczeniem tego gestu, uklękli.

\- Uroboros! - wykrzyknęli chórem, pchani magią, która była całkowicie poza ich kontrolą. Ich własna magia otoczyła ich, widoczna przez chwilę dla wszystkich obecnych. Wszystkie barwy, które można było sobie wyobrazić, zatańczyły wokół nich, splatając się wokół każdego z nich i przez chwilę nie wiedzieli tak naprawdę, która magia była czyja. Poczuli się dzięki temu połączeni ze sobą bardziej, niż wydawało im się to możliwe, związani ze sobą nieodwracalnie. A wtedy Harry się roześmiał i jego magia dołączyła do ich, o wiele silniejsza, tak że wszyscy poczuli, jak ich własna magia dobrowolnie jej się poddaje. A potem wszystko się uspokoiło i spojrzeli w górę.

Harry nadal stał przed nimi, a jego magia tańczyła i płynęła swobodnie wokół niego. Uśmiechnął się do nich, posyłając im pełne dumy spojrzenie, a oni odpowiedzieli mu uśmiechem. Nie rozumieli tak naprawdę, co się stało, ale wiedzieli, tak jak zwykle jedynie Luna, że było to coś ważnego, znaczącego i że był to jedynie początek.

Wszyscy pozostali obecni w pokoju wspólnym mogli jedynie przyglądać się szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak przed nimi rodziła się historia. Kilku starszych uczniów, trzej Ślizgoni z siódmego roku i czterech uczniów z siódmej klasy Durmstrangu zamarli w pełnym niedowierzania szoku. Ich rodziny były stare, naprawdę stare, znali więc znaczenie tego, co właśnie się stało. Wiedzieli, co to było i nie mogli uwierzyć, że byli tego świadkami. Zrobiło im się słabo. Mogli mieć tylko nadzieję, że świat był gotów na to, co miało nadejść.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałem - powiedział Theo, rozsiadając się wygodnie na jednej z kanap ustawionych w ich pokoju treningowym.

\- Tak, zdaje się, że jedynie najbardziej zawzięci nadal wierzą, że sam zgłosiłem się do udziału w turnieju. Powiedziałeś coś Puchonom? - spytał, spoglądając na Cedrika, który opierał się o Adriana, czytając książkę.

\- Tak. Powiedziałem im, że się nie zgłosiłeś. Że ten turniej to według ciebie zawracanie głowy i że nie chcesz sławy, którą ci może dać. Pomarudzili trochę, ale poprosiłem ich, żeby pomyśleli o tych kilku latach, które spędziłeś w Hogwarcie, i spytałem, czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś coś, co kazało by im sądzić, że rzeczywiście mógłbyś wszystkich oszukać. Po tym... Cóż, dość szybko przestali narzekać.

\- Chang zainterweniowała w Ravenclawie - dodała Fleur. - Kiedy weszłam do pokoju wspólnego, krzyczała właśnie na chłopaka, który nazwał cię oszustem. Po jej długim wykładzie nikt już specjalnie nie wierzył, że oszukiwałeś.

\- My zainterweniowaliśmy w Gryffindorze. Powiedzieliśmy im, że nawet eliksir postarzający nie pozwoliłby ci przejść przez linię wieku, tak więc to ktoś starszy musiał wrzucić twoje imię. Powiedzieliśmy też, że nie wierzymy, że poprosiłeś kogoś, by to za ciebie zrobił, ponieważ nie wydajesz się być tego typu osobą - dodał Fred.

\- Nie mogliśmy użyć lepszych argumentów, bo cię nie znamy, prawda? - zaśmiał się George, a pozostali uśmiechnęli się lekko.

\- Nasz kochany braciszek aż pozieleniał z zazdrości - mruknął Fred. - Jest jednym z tych zawziętych.

\- Nie dziwi mnie to specjalnie - skomentował Graham z niewielkim uśmieszkiem.

\- A jeśli mowa o eliksirach postarzających. Jesteście gotowi? - spytał Harry, spoglądając ciekawie na bliźniaków.

\- Tak - odparli równocześnie.

\- Po co ci ten eliksir? - spytał Wayne, opuszczając swoją książkę.

\- Pamiętacie, jak na początku roku wysłałem do Marcusa list, pisząc, że potrzebuję pewnych informacji? - Pozostali pokiwali głowami i Harry kontynuował: - Pytałem o namiar na różdżkach i jak jest on usuwany. - Tym skupił uwagę wszystkich. - Najwyraźniej namiar dezaktywuje się, gdy tylko czyjeś ciało osiągnie wiek siedemnastu lat. Nie w dniu, kiedy ktoś kończy siedemnaście lat, ale gdy jego ciało osiągnie ten moment.

\- Czy to znaczy... - Theo wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Jeśli wypijemy eliksir postarzający, dość, aby stać się starsi niż siedemnaście lat, namiar się dezaktywuje. Ten czar nie zauważa różnicy pomiędzy magicznym i naturalnym starzeniem się. Rozpoznaje tylko, że ciało przekroczyło ten wiek.

\- A kiedy odmłodniejemy z powrotem? - spytał Draco, który aż promieniował radością.

\- To bez znaczenia. Kiedy namiar rozstanie zdezaktywowany, musi być ręcznie nałożony ponownie, a nie ma sposobu, aby ktoś wiedział, że został zniesiony - podsumował Harry z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Członkowie jego Dworu milczeli nie więcej niż sekundę, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Harry spojrzał na bliźniaków i ci skinęli głowami, wstając, by przynieść eliksir. Pozostali uspokoili się, choć nadal roztaczali wokół siebie nieco nerwową atmosferę. Większość z nich używała magii podczas wakacji, ich rodzice niespecjalnie się tym przejmowali, dopóki tylko nie było to coś niebezpiecznego. Jednak mogli to robić jedynie w swoich domach lub w miejscach takich jak zeszłoroczne Mistrzostwa Świata. Jednakże z dezaktywowanym namiarem mogliby swobodnie używać magii, gdzie tylko chcieliby.

Bliźniacy podali wszystkim, prócz Cedrika, Fleur i Wiktora, po fiolce niebieskawo zabarwionego eliksiru.

\- Jak bardzo nas to postarzy i na jak długo? - spytał z ciekawością Harry.

\- Nie powiedziałeś nam, do czego ma on służyć, więc zrobiliśmy jeden z eliksirów, który najbardziej postarza. Doda po dziesięć lat do naszego obecnego wieku - wyjaśnił Fred.

\- Będzie działał godzinę - dodał George. - Tak samo, nie wiedzieliśmy, do czego dokładnie będzie ci potrzebny, więc wybraliśmy jeden z tych, które działają najdłużej.

Harry pokiwał głową i wyjął swoją różdżkę. Rzucił kilka zaklęć powiększających na swoje ubrania, a inni widząc to, zrobili to samo.

\- Na zdrowie - powiedział wesoło i wypił eliksir.

Było to najdziwniejsze wyobrażalne uczucie. Jego ciało rozciągnęło się i urosło w ciągu kilku sekund, a kiedy proces dobiegł końca, Harry był zgięty w pół, dysząc ciężko. Słyszał, że jego przyjaciele byli w podobnym stanie.

Wyprostował się powoli, czując jak jego mięśnie się napięły, a kilka stawów strzyknęło. Rozejrzał się wokół i uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył swoich przyjaciół. Fleur, Cedrik i Wiktor niemalże gapili się na nich z otwartymi ustami.

Luna była prawdziwą pięknością. Urosła wszędzie tam, gdzie powinna i gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że miała w sobie trochę krwi wili. Mogłaby zostać uznana za krewną Fleur, choć uroda Luny była bardziej eteryczna. Prawdopodobnie był to efekt jej rozmarzonego spojrzenia.

Draco wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak Lucjusz, jedynie z krótkimi, nieco rozczochranymi włosami.

Bliźniacy byli bardziej muskularni i wyżsi nawet niż wcześniej, ale poza tym się nie zmienili.

Theo wyglądał bardziej arystokratycznie. Wydoroślał i stał się całkiem przystojny. Na podstawie zdjęć, które widział, Harry powiedziałby, że zaczął bardziej przypominać swojego ojca.

Graham także urósł, a jego ciało stało się bardziej muskularne. Rysy twarzy mu się wyostrzyły i nabrał bardziej wytwornego wyrazu.

Adrian urósł odrobinę, ale zachował swój chłopięcy wygląd. Było to całkiem urocze, choć Harry wiedział, jak bardzo złościło go, gdy ktoś chociażby tak myślał. Zdawało się to jednak być jego przekleństwem, ponieważ wszyscy mężczyźni w jego rodzinie mieli ten chłopięcy wygląd, nawet jego dziadek, który miał już dobrze ponad sześćdziesiąt lat.

Neville bardzo się zmienił. Jego ciało bardzo się rozwinęło, był lekko umięśniony, co przyciągnęłoby uwagę każdej dziewczyny i chłopaka. Nie wyglądał już jak męska wersja swojej matki. Jego rysy się wyostrzyły, a lekki zarost nadał mu wygląd niegrzecznego chłopca.

Wayne urósł, prawie dorównując bliźniakom. Jego jasnozłote włosy skręciły się nieco i sięgały niemal jego ramion. Posiadał, jakby to powiedzieli mugole, urodę surfera, choć Harry był pewien, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby wydawać się równie wyrafinowany, co Draco.

Blaise także był całkiem przystojny. Pomogły mu w tym jego egzotyczne rysy, fiołkowe oczy i skóra w kolorze mokki. Bardzo przypominał swoją matkę, choć stanowił jej wyraźnie męską wersję. Nic dziwnego, że jego matka zdołała mieć tak wielu mężów, mimo że wielu z nich zginęło tajemniczą śmiercią.

\- Och... Łał. - Nieco zduszony okrzyk Theo oderwał go od obserwowania pozostałych.

Spojrzał wokół i zauważył, że wszyscy się na niego gapili.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic - odparł Fred.

\- Chodzi tylko o to, że... No, zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś piękny... Ale teraz...

\- Co? Zbrzydłem z wiekiem? - Ta myśl wcale mu się nie spodobała. Przyzwyczaił się do swojej urody, wiedział jak ją wykorzystywać i cieszył się tym. Myśl, że jakimś sposobem stał się brzydki, była trudna do zaakceptowania.

\- Jesteś...

\- Myślę, ze słowo, którego szuka Blaise, to zniewalający - dodała pomocnie Fleur.

Harry wyjął swoją różdżkę i wyczarował lustro. No dobrze... Nic dziwnego, że się na niego gapili.

Urósł nieco. Był najniższy spośród chłopców, choć nie aż tak bardzo, może cal lub dwa mniejszy od Adriana. Gdyby miał zgadywać powiedziałby, że miał około pięć stóp i osiem cali, nie należał więc do najniższych, ale też nie był wysoki. Nie zaskoczyło go jednak, że nie dorównywał wzrostem pozostałym. Syriusz mówił mu, że jego mama była raczej niewielka, zgadywał więc, że był to jeden z powodów, dla których nie urósł tak bardzo jak reszta. Jego włosy sięgały teraz za ramiona, tak samo jedwabiste jak zawsze, kręcąc się lekko. Jego skóra miała piękny brzoskwiniowy kolor, od którego wyróżniały się wyraźnie krwistoczerwone usta. Oczy miały ten sam odcień Klątwy Uśmiercającej, co zawsze. Podsumowując, wyglądał tak samo jak zwykle, a największą różnicą było to, że utracił wszystkie ślady dziecinności, które wcześniej posiadał.

\- Wyglądam właściwie tak samo - powiedział im i bliźniacy prychnęli.

\- Harry w tej chwili ponad połowa szkoły chętnie by się z tobą umówiła, a gdyby takim cię zobaczyli... - mruknął George.

\- Jak gdybym chciał mieć z nimi cokolwiek do czynienia. - W jego głos wkradła się nuta pogardy i Theo pokręcił głową.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek znaleźli kogoś, kogo będziesz tolerował.

\- Nie jestem taki zły. - Wcale się nie naburmuszył, nieważne jak bardzo spojrzenia, które otrzymał, wskazywały, że było inaczej. - Was wszystkich lubię, prawda?

W nagrodę wszyscy uśmiechnęli się do niego.

\- Też cię kochamy - odpowiedział Blaise, śmiejąc się, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Tak, tak. Zacznijcie trenować - powiedział im Harry. Nie do końca zdołał zamaskować uśmiech, który wkradł mu się na usta.

Roześmiali się i rozproszyli po pokoju. Większość miała pewien problem z zachowaniem równowagi, ale szybko przyzwyczaili się do swoich nowych, tymczasowych rozmiarów i zaczęli trening. Harry wziął książkę i zaczął czytać, nadal z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Kto by pomyślał, że tak z kimś się zwiąże? Kiedyś gardził relacjami z innymi ludźmi. Uważał je za stratę czasu, większość z nich nie była warta wysiłku. Ale ci ludzie... Jakimś sposobem zdołali do niego dotrzeć. Był od nich lepszy, ale i tak cieszył się ich obecnością i wiedział, że gdyby ktoś ich skrzywdził, bardzo by go to rozzłościło. Byli jego Uroborosami. A on zawsze troszczył się o to, co należało do niego.

\- Harry - zawołała go Fleur i spojrzawszy przez ramię, zobaczył ją z kawałkiem pergaminu w ręce. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, co mam z tym teraz zrobić?

\- To pergamin z czarnego manekina? - spytał, wstając.

Skinęła głową i padała mu go.

\- Dlaczego niektóre zaklęcia są napisane na czerwono, inne na żółto, a kilka na zielono.

\- To właśnie rola czarnych manekinów. Rejestrują każde zaklęcie, które na nie rzucasz, a kolory reprezentują ich jakość. Zielony oznacza, że zaklęcie było rzucone idealnie. Żółty, że było zbyt słabe, a czerwone, że zbyt silne - wyjaśnił Harry. - Niebieskie manekiny pomogą ci dopracować każde zaklęcie. Będą świecić na zielono, czerwono lub zielono, w zależności od tego, jak rzucisz czar.

\- Co to za różnica? - spytała Fleur, podążając za nim w kierunku niebieskich manekinów.

\- Cóż, jeśli twoje zaklęcie będzie zbyt słabe, nie będzie w pełni skuteczne. A jeśli zbyt silne, może wybuchnąć ci w twarz i spowodować więcej szkód, niż byś się spodziewała. Jeśli jedna dopracujesz zaklęcie do perfekcji, będziesz w stanie kontrolować, ile mocy chcesz w nie włożyć. Weźmy dla przykładu _Incedio_ , jeśli je udoskonalisz, będziesz w stanie włożyć w nie tylko tyle mocy, by zapalić świeczkę, ale też dość, by stopić kamień. To tylko kwestia kontroli i siły woli. Najpierw jednak musisz je dopracować. Rozumiesz? - Fleur potaknęła i Harry ciągnął dalej: - Radziłbym ci zacząć od pierwszego czaru z listy i pracować nad nimi po kolei, nawet nad tymi, które są zielone. Powinnaś rzucać zaklęcie na manekin, aż stanie się on zielony. Kiedy zazieleni się dziesięć razy pod rząd, spróbuj rzucić zaklęcie jeszcze raz, ale tym razem tak, aby było zbyt słabe, aż uda ci się to także zrobić dziesięć razy pod rząd. Później włóż w nie zbyt dużo mocy. Następnie postaraj się pomieszać siłę kolejnych zaklęć. Gdy już będziesz w stanie to kontrolować, możesz zacząć pracować nad kolejnym zaklęciem.

\- Robiliście to wszyscy? - spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Nadal to robimy - odparł.

Pokiwała głową i wróciła do swojej listy. W jej oczach pojawił się zdeterminowany błysk i Harry się uśmiechnął. Miała przed sobą dużo pracy, jedynie determinacja mogła jej pomóc osiągnąć cel.

Harry mówił z własnego doświadczenia. Nawet starsi członkowie Dworu nadal dopracowywali swoje zaklęcia. Była to ciężka praca i wydawała się nigdy nie kończyć, ponieważ cały czas uczyli się nowych zaklęć. Efekt jednak był tego wart. Dzięki temu bliźniacy potrafili za pomocą _accio_ przywołać paznokcie i język swojego brata. Musieli dokładnie wiedzieć, ile mocy trzeba było włożyć w zaklęcie, by móc to zrobić. Był z nich wszystkich dumny, szybko robili postępy. Wiedział, że nie było w szkole ucznia, który mógłby ich pobić.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kolejnego ranka wszystko nieco się uspokoiło. Uczniowie zauważyli, że Harry zachowuje się tak samo jak zawsze i powrócili do swojego normalnego stanu, gapiąc się na niego i szepcząc między sobą. Granger i Weasley spoglądali na niego wrogo przy każdej okazji, ale stał się bardzo dobry w ignorowaniu ich. Poza tym Fleur znalazła sobie nowe hobby, za każdym razem, gdy rudzielec zbliżał się do nich i otwierał usta, roztaczała wokół swoją aurę. Biedny chłopak zaczynał potwornie się jąkać. Zdołała nawet kilka razy sprawić, że się opluł. Stanowiło to dla nich wszystkich doskonałą zabawę i wiedział, że Graham próbował przekonać Fleur, by zmusiła Weasleya do zrobienia czegoś pod wpływem swojej aury. Zawsze mu odmawiała, ale Harry widział, że była bliska poddaniu się. Zamierzał zaczekać, zabawnie byłoby zobaczyć, jak bezmyślny idiota staje się jeszcze bardziej bezmyślny. Mimo że wątpił, by to było możliwe.

Granger za to wciąż mamrotała pod nosem coś na temat oszustów i aroganckich dzieciaków, które myślały, że są lepsze od niej. Było to zabawne. Nawet jeśli jego Dwór uważał inaczej. Już parokrotnie musiał powstrzymywać Theo przed przeklęciem jej. Neville za to wyglądał na całkiem z siebie zadowolonego i kiedy zapytany został o powód, wyjawił, że trafił Granger klątwą przywołującą koszmary. Nie była specjalnie silna, ale powinna uniemożliwić jej spokojny sen.

Westchnął, siadając do stołu podczas śniadania. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko stało się zaledwie dwa dni temu. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko szybko się uspokoi, w innym bowiem wypadku pewien był, że ten rok okaże się o wiele bardziej stresujący, niż oczekiwał.

Głośne krakanie przyciągnęło jego uwagę, kiedy do sali wleciała poranna poczta i spoglądając w górę, zobaczył pomiędzy sowami Charona.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc grymas na twarzy Snape'a. Wiedział, że Snape nienawidził faktu, że posiadał kruka, ale gdy Harry spytał McGonagall o pozwolenie, ta się zgodziła. A jako że była ona zastępcą dyrektora, Snape nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Charon przyciągnął dużo uwagi, jeszcze nigdy nie pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali, tak więc jedynie jego Dwór go dotąd widział. Kilkoro pierwszorocznych wyglądało na nieco wystraszonych widokiem większego niż normalnie kruka, jednak jego uwagę przyciągnęło spojrzenie Moody'ego. Wydawał się on poświęcaj Charonowi więcej uwagi niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie mógł jednak zgadnąć, co kryło się za tym spojrzeniem. Ciężko było odczytywać wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, kiedy większość jego twarzy pokryta było labiryntem blizn, a jego magiczne oko wcale nie ułatwiało zadania.

\- Cześć, Charon. - Pogłaskał pióra ptaka, gdy ten wylądował obok niego, zapominając na razie o Moodym. - Nie było cię dłużej, niż oczekiwałem. Wszystko w porządku? - Charon ponownie zakrakał i uszczypnął go w palec. Wystawił przed siebie nóżkę, pokazując mu przywiązany do niej list i paczkę.

\- Dobrze, już to z ciebie zdejmuję. - Był zaciekawiony widokiem paczki. - Zamierzasz zapolować, czy chcesz zjeść coś tutaj i odpocząć?

Charon zakrakał, rozłożył skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Harry zaśmiał się cicho i otworzył swój list, ignorując ciążące na nim spojrzenia.

 _Mój drogi Harry,_

 _wygląda na to, że ten rok szkolny nie będzie tak spokojny, jak oczekiwałeś. Muszę jednak przyznać, że groźby, które wygłosiłeś pod adresem tych, którzy zgłosili się do turnieju, były całkiem interesujące. Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek mógł w ten sam sposób patrzeć na łyżkę._

 _Nigdy bym nie założył, że boisz się turnieju. Z tego, co o Tobie wiem, oczywiste wydaje się, że niewiele rzeczy budzi w Tobie strach._

 _Rozumiem jednak, dlaczego cała ta sprawa Cię niepokoi. Nie chodzi o sam udział w turnieju, ale o fakt, że ktoś Cię do niego zgłosił. Jak sam powiedziałeś, mógł to być żart, który wymknął się spod kontroli, ale obaj dobrze wiemy, że Dumbledore jest potężnym czarodziejem i zniszczenie lub obejście jego linii wieku wymagałoby pewnych umiejętności. Wątpię, by ktoś zrobił coś takiego jedynie dla żartu. Nie oznacza to jednak, że ktokolwiek za tym stoi, źle Ci życzy. Nie wiedząc, kto to zrobił, liczba możliwości jest nieskończona i możesz teraz jedynie spekulować, która z nich jest prawdziwa._

 _Osobiście radziłbym Ci postarać się najlepiej jak potrafisz przejść przez turniej i zignorować, przynajmniej na razie, jak zostałeś do niego zakwalifikowany._

 _Co zaś się tyczy Karkarowa, to owszem, znam go. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek za nim tęsknił. Z tego, co pamiętam, wynika, że nie ma rodziny, a jeśli miał jakichś przyjaciół, to wszyscy opuścili go po tym, jak zdradził Śmierciożerców. Od tej chwili jego dni były policzone. Zaskoczony jestem, że nikt jeszcze go nie zabił. Podejrzewam jednak, że większość ludzi po zniknięciu Czarnego Pana starała się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Dlaczego o to pytasz?_

 _Nadal jestem w Anglii, choć zakończyłem już swoje interesy z Lucjuszem. Sądzę, że zostanę tu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Chciałbyś, abym przyszedł oglądnąć zadania turnieju? Z pewnością doskonale bym się bawił, choć głównie dlatego, że dałoby mi to możliwość ponownego zobaczenia Ciebie._

 _Jestem w stanie zrozumieć twoje znudzenie. Sam tak samo czułem się w szkole. To dlatego zawsze zajmowałem się jakimś dodatkowym projektem. Jako uczeń stworzyłem wiele zaklęć. Niestety po ukończeniu szkoły, nie miałem już tyle czasu co dawniej, by poświęcać się kreowaniu nowych zaklęć. Nadal jednak jest to jeden z działów magii, który najbardziej mnie fascynuje. Ledwo mogłem uwierzyć, że to się stało naprawdę, gdy Ministerstwo zakazało jego nauczania. To tak, jakby pragnęli, by nasze społeczeństwo stanęło w miejscu. Mogę nienawidzić mugoli, ale oni przynajmniej starają się rozwijać._

 _My utknęliśmy w miejscu, a oni nie. I tak jednak wszyscy zmierzamy do unicestwienia samych siebie. Nie dbam ani trochę o mugoli, ale zrobię wszystko, co mogę, aby uratować swoich pobratymców._

 _Nie wiem, jak to się dzieje, ale zawsze kończymy nasze rozmowy jakimś ważnym i wzniosłym tematem. Nic dziwnego, że czasem zapominam, jak młody jesteś. Twój wiek to jedna z tych rzeczy, które przyprawiły mnie już o wiele bólów głowy, wiesz? Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, nigdy nim nie byłem i nigdy nie będę. Robiłem w życiu straszne rzeczy i żadnej z nich nie żałuję. Nigdy jednak nie dotknąłem dziecka, ani też nie czułem takiej chęci. Ty jednak... Ty sprawiasz, że chcę zrobić rzeczy, za które trafiłbym prosto do piekła, nawet gdybym już nie miał tam obiecanego miejsca._

 _O czym my jednak mówiliśmy? Ach, tak, rozmawialiśmy o tworzeniu nowych zaklęć. Wysłałem Ci książkę na ten temat. Mnie osobiście bardzo ona zainteresowała. Może pomoże Ci odgonić nudę, tak jak z pewnością pomogła mnie. Muszę Cię jednak prosić, abyś był ostrożny. To dość niebezpieczne rzemiosło, a ja nie chcę, by coś złego Ci się stało._

 _Mam nadzieję, że Ci się to spodoba, mój mały wężu._

 _Twój,_

 _T. N._

Skończywszy czytać list, schował książkę, którą wysłał mu Tom, prosto do kieszeni, nie otwierając jej. Wiedział, że książki o kreowaniu nowych zaklęć były zakazane prawem. I choć nie miał wątpliwości, że Tom z pewnością postarał się, by nikt inny nie mógł zobaczyć, o czym była ta książka, nie było powodu, by pomijać środki ostrożności.

\- On jest ważny - odezwała się nonszalanckim tonem Luna.

\- Czyżby? - spytał, składając z powrotem list i go także chowając do kieszeni.

\- Tak, jego wybory wpłyną na nas, tak samo jak twoje na niego. - Te słowa przyciągnęły uwagę wszystkich Uroborosów siedzących w pobliżu.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Draco, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie wiem. Ale wiem na pewno, że jest potężny i niebezpieczny. Nie pozwala, by cokolwiek stanęło mu na drodze. Zawsze dostaję to, czego chce, a teraz chce naszego Króla.

W Wielkiej Sali rozległo się głośne trzaśnięcie i kilkoro uczniów wydało się z siebie wystraszone okrzyki, podczas gdy inni rozglądali się wokół, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało. Fred, George i Neville spoglądali na stół Ślizgonów. Wszyscy troje rozpoznali magię, która przetoczyła się po Wielkiej Sali.

\- Opanujcie się - warknął Harry, kiedy zobaczył, że Snape przygląda im się spode łba. Nauczyciele nie mieli pojęcia, co się stało, ale Harry wiedział, że Snape zamierzał wykorzystać każdą okazję, by im zaszkodzić, a zwłaszcza jemu samemu. Nie było potrzeby ściągać na siebie więcej uwagi.

\- Przepraszam - odparli, próbując zapanować nad swoją magią, która nadal wirowała wściekle wokół nich.

\- Co się z wami dzieje? - mruknął Harry, nieco oszołomiony.

\- Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziała Luna? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Theo.

\- Tak, słyszałem. I co?

\- On chce ciebie! - wybuchnął Theo.

\- Wiem, Theo - odpowiedział Harry, próbując opanować własną złość. - Co to za problem? Całkiem dobrze wspominam czas spędzony z nim. Lubię z nim pogrywać.

\- Ja... tylko się martwię - odparł Theo, spoglądając w dół i rumieniąc się nieco.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego złagodniał nieco. Ciągle się o niego zamartwiali.

\- Wiem, Theo. Ale potrafię o siebie zadbać. Poza tym sprawia mi to przyjemność, jestem szczęśliwy, rozmawiając z Tomem. A pogrywanie z nim jest podniecające. - Uśmiechnął się do nich lekko. - Pójdę schować to, co mi przysłał, lepiej uważać.

\- To nie jest ci przeznaczone - oznajmiła Luna, kiedy Harry już odszedł.

\- Co? - spytał Theo, kiedy zobaczył, że patrzyła na niego.

\- Ty i on.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego i niemal się wzdrygnął. Oczekiwał, że zobaczy w ich oczach złość i był zaskoczony, znajdując tam jedynie zrozumienie.

\- Ja... - Nie wiedział tak naprawdę, co powinien powiedzieć. Co niby mógł powiedzieć?

\- Przykro mi. Ale wiem, że z nim nie zostaniesz - powiedziała mu Luna, naprawdę brzmiąc na zmartwioną. - Tak jak żadne z nas - wyszeptała. - Mógłby uwieść każdego z nas i każdy zgodziłby się zostać jego kochankiem, ale nie zatrzymałby na dłużej żadnego z nas. To nie jest nam przeznaczone.

\- Czy on o tym wie? - spytał Adrian, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta tęsknoty. Theo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i Adrian uśmiechnął się do niego smutno. - Łatwo się w nim zakochać - powiedział mu Adrian. - Robimy, co możemy, aby to ignorować. Wydaje mi się, że zawsze wiedziałem, że nigdy z nim nie będę, ale jakaś mała cząstka mnie, zawsze była w nim zakochana.

\- To normalne - poinformowała ich Luna. - Należymy w pełni do niego. Ciałem, umysłem i duszą. To dlatego, że jesteśmy pierwsi. Więź z Panem jest zawsze najsilniejsza wśród pierwszych jego popleczników. Ci, którzy przybędą po nas, nigdy nie będą z nim dzielić tej więzi. I nie, on o tym nie wie.

\- Czy to coś zmienia? To, że on nie wie? - spytał Graham.

\- W pewien sposób tak. Teraz jednak żaden z was nie będzie miał złamanego serca, kiedy on w końcu zda sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Złamanego serca? - Fleur spojrzała na nią z ciekawością.

\- Wszyscy znamy teraz prawdę. Nawet jeśli Harry przyjdzie do któregoś z nas, będziemy wiedzieć, że to nie będzie trwało długo. Dzięki temu nie będzie tak ciężko pozwolić mu odejść.

\- Skąd wiesz, że pozwolimy mu odejść? - spytał ją Wayne.

\- Ponieważ jego pragnienia są ważniejsze od naszych.

Przez chwilę milczeli, po czym Blaise nagle się roześmiał.

\- To idiotyczne, wiecie? - powiedział, gdy już zdołał zapanować nad swoim śmiechem. - Gdyby związał się z którymś z was, nawet tylko po to, aby przez chwilę dobrze się bawić, nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Ale sama myśl o nim i Nachcie sprawia, że mam ochotę zabić tego mężczyznę.

Nikt z nich nie wątpił, że mówił poważnie.

\- Nie sądzę, by Harry'emu się to spodobało - powiedział Wiktor, choć brzmiał na nieco przygnębionego tym faktem.

\- To jedyny powód, dla którego nic mu nie zrobiliśmy podczas Mistrzostw Świata - mruknął Draco.

\- Jak już mówiłam, jego pragnienia są ważniejsze od naszych.

\- Czy zawsze tak jest? - spytał ich Cedrik. - Ze wszystkimi Panami?

\- To zależy - odpowiedziała mu Luna, podczas gdy inni przyglądali jej się z zainteresowaniem, także pragnąc poznać odpowiedź. Chociaż pogodzili się z tym, co czuli i w jakiś sposób wiedzieli, że doprowadziły do tego ich własne decyzje, chcieli wiedzieć, czy było to coś całkowicie poza ich kontrolą, czy może jakaś wyższa forma magii popychała ich na tę ścieżkę. - Na przykład Grindewald zdobył władzę, dopiero gdy był już starszy i dość późno spotkał swoich pierwszych zwolenników. To prawda, że postanowił zostać Czarnym Panem jeszcze w szkole, ale osiągnął to dopiero po jej opuszczeniu i dopiero wtedy spotkał tych, którzy zostali jego pierwszymi zwolennikami. Ich więź była silna, ale inna. Nie byli wobec niego tak opiekuńczy, nie czuli się też przy nim tak komfortowo, nie byli tak związani emocjonalnie. Głównie dlatego, że spotkali się, będąc na różnych etapach swojego życia. A jeszcze słabiej byli związani ze sobą nawzajem. Voldemort zaczął działać wcześniej niż Grindewald, choć to wszystko, co wiem o jego początkach. Wiem jednak, że nie był tak blisko związany ze swoimi poplecznikami. Z moich informacji wynika, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje, że zachowywał się wobec nich o wiele chłodniej niż Harry wobec nas. Jesteśmy tacy, jak jesteśmy, ponieważ Harry jest taki, a nie inny. Traktuje nas z dobrocią, śmieje się z nami, uśmiecha się do nas. Sprawia, że czujemy się szczęśliwi, martwi się o nas, chroni nas. Nasza więź jest tak silna, ponieważ to on pozwolił sobie się do nas zbliżyć.

\- Zdaje mi się, że rozumiem - mruknęła Fleur. - Nasza więź jest, jaka jest, ponieważ tego chcemy i ponieważ on na to pozwala.

\- Tak.

\- To zabawne - skomentował Theo. - Sądzę, że jedynym powodem, dla którego pozwolił nam tak się do siebie zbliżyć, jest to, że nigdy nie myślał o zostaniu Czarnym Panem.

\- To prawda - zgodził się Adrian. - Nawet teraz, gdy jest już zaledwie krok od zostania nim, nadal nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek nim będzie.

\- Osiągnął to, nawet nie próbując. To raczej przerażająca myśl, prawda? - spytał Graham.

\- Jak blisko jest? - spytał Cedrik, nie zdoławszy do końca ukryć swojego podekscytowania.

\- Zostały mu tylko dwa niewielkie kroki - odpowiedział Blaise, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Już się nie mogę doczekać.

\- Myślicie, że on wie? - spytał ich Wiktor.

\- Nie. Nie znalazł jeszcze właściwych informacji - odparła Luna. - A my zgodziliśmy się, że nie będziemy mu mówić.

\- Czemu? - spytał Wayne, który także nie wiedział, co to było. Te informacje przekazywane były z pokolenia na pokolenia w kilku mrocznych rodzinach, inne zaś posiadały książki, które je zawierały. On sam, będąc czarodziejem pierwszego pokolenia, do niedawna nie miał do nich dostępu, a i tak nadal nic w nich nie znalazł. Wiedza, którą teraz posiadał, została mu przekazana przez pozostałych Uroborosów.

\- Jeśli to dla nas odpowiednia droga, tak czy inaczej osiągnie cel. To nie do nas należy kierowanie go w odpowiednią stronę. To tylko i wyłącznie jego wybór - powiedziała mu Luna, a on oparł skinieniem głowy. To miało sens, to oni podążali za nim, a nie na odwrót.

\- Możemy więc jedynie czekać - mruknął pod nosem Cedrik i pozostali potaknęli.

Mogli jedynie czekać i mieć nadzieję, że wkrótce ich Pan będzie tu z nimi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry liczył minuty, które pozostały do końca lekcji. Nie wierzył wcześniej, by to było możliwe, ale Snape stał się jeszcze trudniejszy do zniesienia, odkąd jego imię wyszło kilka dni temu z Czary. Naprawdę, czy mógł jeszcze dosadniej dać do zrozumienia, że nie lubił Harry'ego? Gdyby jego pełne wrogości spojrzenia nie wystarczały, prawdopodobnie odjęcie dwudziestu punktów za oddychanie powinno wszystkich naprowadzić.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało mu przyglądanie się Snape'owi spode łba.

\- Wejść - warknął Snape, odrywając wzrok od Harry'ego.

Harry zerknął na drzwi i zobaczył stojącego w nich małego Gryfona. Wyglądał nieco blado, jak podejrzewał Harry, powodem był fakt, że przerwał Snape'owi prowadzenie lekcji. Wszyscy w Hogwarcie doskonali wiedzieli, że jedynym, czego Snape nienawidził równie mocno, co Harry'ego, byli Gryfoni.

\- P-p-przepraszam, profesorze Snape, proszę pana - wyjąkał mały Gryfon, wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Tak, Creevey? - warknął Snape. Wyglądał, jakby gotów był zamordować małego lwa.

\- Pan Bagman powiedział mi, żebym przyprowadził Harry'ego Pottera na Ceremonię Ważenia Różdżek.

Harry niemalże jęknął, zapomniał, że jako zawodnik będzie musiał uczestniczyć w tego typu rzeczach. Jednak jeśli miało mu to pozwolić uniknąć towarzystwa Snape'a, nie zamierzał narzekać.

\- Rozumiem - odparł kategorycznym tonem Snape. - Niestety, Potter ma teraz lekcję. Pójdzie, kiedy się zakończy.

\- Ale... Ale pan Bagman powiedział, żebym go przyprowadził. Pozostali zawodnicy już tam są - powiedział Creevey, udowadniając, dlaczego został lwem.

Snape spojrzał na niego wrogo i Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i zaczął się pakować.

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz? - warknął Snape, patrząc na niego, jak gdyby najbardziej chciał go teraz przekląć.

\- Cóż, zdaje się, że to raczej oczywiste? - spytał Harry z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Snape otworzył usta, po czym jego spojrzenie spoczęło na siedzących przy nim osobach i ponownie je zamknął. Harry wiedział dlaczego. Czuł, jak magia Theo, Draco i Blaise'a była bliska uwolnienia się. Nie musiał na nich spoglądać, by wiedzieć, że patrzyli teraz na Snape'a wrogo. Zobaczył ból, który na chwilę pojawił się w oczach mężczyzny, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Draco.

\- Wynoś się - warknął i Harry niemal się zaśmiał. Naprawdę, Snape sam ułatwiał mu dręczenie go. Może kiedyś rozkaże Draco go zabić, zabawnie byłoby zobaczyć w tych ciemnych oczach rozpacz i poczucie zdrady.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Harry zaśmiał się i zobaczył, że lwiątko przygląda mu się, jak gdyby postradał rozum.

\- No więc, gdzie idziemy? - spytał, starając się brzmieć tak przyjaźnie, jak tylko było to możliwe.

\- Spotkanie odbywa się w jednej z klas na wyższym piętrze. Pozostali już tam są, najwyraźniej zostali poinformowani przez swoich opiekunów domu, przynajmniej w przypadku Cedrika, a w przypadku zagranicznych uczniów przez dyrektorów.

\- Ach, nic więc dziwnego, że ja nic nie wiedziałem - mruknął Harry.

Resztę drogi przeszli w ciszy, co odpowiadało Harry'emu, który niespecjalnie miał ochotę na pustą rozmowę.

\- To ta klasa - powiedział Creevey, wskazując na odpowiednie drzwi. - Wierzę ci. Znaczy się, wierzę, że nie zgłosiłeś się do turnieju.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zobaczył, że chłopiec zarumienił się lekko.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział mu Harry, uśmiechając się cieplej. Chłopiec zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i niemalże uciekł od niego. Harry zaśmiał się mrocznie. Co za uroczo niewinny chłopiec. Naprawdę miał ochotę to zniszczyć.

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, że była to dość mała klasa. Większość ławek została zsunięta pod ściany. Kilka jednak stało pośrodku sali i to tam właśnie zebrała się większość osób.

Natychmiast zauważył Cedrika, Wiktora i Fleur. Siedzieli nieco odseparowani od pozostałych, choć widać było, że Karkarow i Maxime próbowali dostać się bliżej swoich zawodników. Dumbledore nie próbował za to nawet zbliżać się do Cerdrika. Widział, jakie spojrzenia trójka zawodników wysyłała nauczycielom, oczywiste było, że nie chcieli ich towarzystwa. Zdawało się, że Dumbledore to zaakceptował, podczas gdy pozostali uparcie próbowali dalej.

Bagman, który nagle zauważył Harry'ego, wstał i ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Ach, tutaj jest! Zawodnik numer cztery! Wejdź, Harry, wejdź... Nie ma się o co martwić, to jedynie Ceremonia Ważenia Różdżek. Musimy sprawdzić, czy wasze różdżki dobrze funkcjonują, nie może być żadnych problemów, wiesz, w końcu to wasze najważniejsze narzędzie w czekających was próbach - powiedział Bagman. - Nasz ekspert pojawi się lada moment. A później będziemy mieli niewielką sesję zdjęciową. To jest Rita Skeeter - dodał, wskazując na czarownicę w karmazynowej szacie. - Pisze artykuł o turnieju dla _Magii Dzisiaj_ , a obok niej stoi Juliette Summers. - Tym razem wskazał na czarownicę w żółtej szacie. - Jest reporterem _Proroka Codzi_ _e_ _nnego_.

\- Właściwie - wtrąciła się Rita - to jeśli pan Potter się zgodzi, chciałabym napisać coś o najmłodszym zawodniku.

\- Dobrze. Ale chciałbym, żeby wzięli w tym udział także Cedrik, Wiktor i Fleur. Wszyscy jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Nie czułbym się dobrze, robiąc to bez nich.

\- Po zakończeniu ceremonii?

\- A co z _Prorokiem Codziennym_? - wtrąciła się Summers.

\- Co z nim? - spytał Harry, a jego ton ochłodził się nieco.

\- Także chciałabym przeprowadzić z wami wywiad. Opowiedzieć czytelnikom, jak dostałeś się do turnieju i dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Opowiedzieć twoją historię.

\- Rozumiem. - Jego ton był bezbarwny i zimny.

Trzy osoby nagle pojawiły się za jego plecami i zobaczył, jak Summers cofnęła się o krok.

\- Harry nie zgłosił się do turnieju - oznajmił Cedrik, a jego głos był zimny niczym lód. - Jeśli _Prorok_ będzie mówił inaczej, pozwę was za szkalowanie niepełnoletniego czarodzieja. Czy to jasne?

\- Mam prawo pisać o turnieju - odparła Summers, choć nie brzmiała na specjalnie pewną siebie.

\- Tak, o turnieju. - Tym razem to Harry się odezwał. - Ale nie o mnie i o moim życiu. Może pani wspomnieć, że jestem czwartym zawodnikiem. Może pani napisać, że nie wiemy, jak moje nazwisko zostało wyrzucone z Czary. Może pani nawet napisać, że jestem Ślizgonem i najmłodszym zawodnikiem, a kiedy zaczną się zadania, może pani zreferować, jak mi poszło. Jednak wszystko inne lub jakiekolwiek spekulacje o mnie lub moim życiu osobistym, nie będą się pojawiać w artykułach. Czy wyrażam się jasno? - Jego głos mógłby zamrozić lawę, ale to wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że Summers pokiwała twierdząco głową. Było w nich coś, co spowodowało, że dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. - Doskonale. Rita, przeprowadzisz z nami wywiad po ceremonii.

Rita przytaknęła. Była nieco bledsza niż zwykle. Pamiętała ich pierwsze spotkanie, jak gdyby to było wczoraj. Przestraszył ją już wtedy, ale teraz był prawdziwie przerażający. Coś jej podpowiadało, że przyjęcie jego propozycji było najlepszą decyzją w jej życiu. Wszystko, co sprawiało, że te oczy skierowane były na kogoś innego, było dobrym wyborem.

Harry dołączył do pozostałych zawodników, siadając w fotelu, podczas gdy pozostali usiedli wokół niego.

Dumbledore nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia, gdy ich zobaczył. Wiedział, że niezależnie od tego, kto wygra ten turniej, miał wygra Uroboros. Harry doskonale to rozegrał. Młody Cedrik, pan Krum i urocza panna Delacour byli członkami Dworu Harry'ego. Wszyscy należeli do Uroboros. Nie ważne, co będzie myśleć reszta świata, wygrana tak czy inaczej będzie należeć do Harry'ego.

Musiał przyznać, że tego nie przewidział. Nawet gdy Harry to zasugerował, nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach zgodzenia się na to. Dostrzegał je jednak teraz. Zrozumiał, jakie znaczenie miał fakt, że na to przystał. Ale nawet widząc niebezpieczeństwo, nie mógł zmusić się do myślenia, że Harry wybrał tę samą ścieżkę, co Tom. Byli podobni, temu nie dało się zaprzeczyć, jednak będąc w wieku Harry'ego, Tom był zimny i zamknięty w sobie. Nawet w stosunku do swojego Dworu. Niewiele go interesowały interakcje z innymi ludźmi. Tolerował swój Dwór, ale to było wszystko. Harry za to nawiązał z członkami swojego Dworu prawdziwą przyjaźń. Nawet jego członkowie byli inni. To prawda, Nott, Malfoy, Montague i Pucey to były nazwiska, które pojawiły się także we Dworze Toma. Jednak Diggory pochodził ze znanej rodziny jasnych czarodziejów, Hopkins był mugolskiego pochodzenia, Lovegood była ekscentryczną dziewczynką, a Delacour częściowo wilą. Żadne z nich nie było kimś, kogo Tom dodałby do swojego Dworu. I nawet mimo że dwory były rzadkie, nie wszyscy ich założyciele kończyli jako Czarni Panowie. Większość zostawała po prostu wpływowymi politykami lub przedsiębiorcami.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Drzwi się otwarły i stanęła w nich Minerwa z Ollivanderem.

\- Dziękuję, Minerwo - powiedział, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Minerwa skinęła mu głową i wyszła, miała lekcję do poprowadzenia. Zauważył jednak niewielki uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego. Był on jak dotąd jednym z jej ulubionych uczniów. Nie zaskoczyło go to specjalnie, niełatwo było nie zostać przez Harry'ego oczarowanym.

\- Ach, stary przyjacielu, cieszę się, że mogłeś do nas dołączyć. - Uśmiechnął się i wskazał mu fotel, który dla niego przygotowali. - Chciałbym wam przedstawić pana Ollivandera - powiedział, siadając na swoim miejscu przy stole sędziowskim i zwracając się do zawodników. - Sprawdzi wasze różdżki, by upewnić się, że są w dobrym stanie przed rozpoczęciem Turnieju.

Harry niemalże jęknął, nie chciał, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, jak podobna była różdżka jego i Voldemorta. Nie żeby wstydził się tego, wręcz przeciwnie. Wiedział jednak, że przyciągnęłoby to zbyt wiele uwagi.

\- Mademoiselle Delacour, czy możemy zacząć od ciebie, proszę? - spytał Ollivander, siadając na fotelu, który został dla niego przygotowany pośrodku sali.

Fleur podeszła do Ollivendera i podała mu swoją różdżkę.

\- Hmm... - powiedział. Obrócił różdżkę między swoimi długimi palcami i z jej końca wydobyło się kilka różowych i złotych iskier. Następnie uniósł ją i przyglądnął się jej z bliska, oceniając ją uważnie. - Tak - powiedział cicho. - Dziewięć i pół cala... Mało giętka... Drzewo różane... a w środku... A niech mnie...

\- Włos z głowy wili - odezwała się Fleur. - Od mojej _grand-mère_.

\- Tak - odparł Ollivander. - Tak, nigdy sam nie używałem włosów wili, oczywiście. Odkryłem, że te różdżki są mają raczej wybuchowy temperament... Jednak, co komu pasuje, a jeśli ta pani odpowiada...

Harry musiał powstrzymać śmiech. Wybuchowy temperament to było coś, co doskonale opisywało Fleur. Ukrywała to za zasłoną dobrych manier i lodowatą maską, ale kiedy była pośród ludzi, którym ufała, była równie ognista co stworzenie, w które mogła się zmienić.

Ollivander przebiegł palcami wzdłuż różdżki, najwyraźniej poszukując zadrapań lub nierówności, po czym wymruczał _"Orchideous"_ i z jej czubka wystrzelił bukiet kwiatów.

\- Doskonale, doskonale, działa bez zarzutu - powiedział Ollivander, zbierając kwiaty i wręczając je Fleur razem z jej różdżką.

\- Panie Diggory, jest pan następny.

Fleur powróciła na swoje miejsce, uśmiechając się do Cedrika, gdy ten ją minął.

\- Ach, to jest jedna z moich, prawda? - powiedział Ollivander z o wiele większym entuzjazmem, gdy Cedrik podał mu swoją różdżkę. - Tak, pamiętam ją dobrze. Zawiera pojedynczy włos z ogona wyjątkowo okazałego samca jednorożca... Musiał mieć ponad półtora metra, niemal przebił mnie swoim rogiem po tym, jak wyrwałem mu włos. Dwanaście i pół cala, jesion, przyjemnie giętka. Jest w doskonałym stanie... Pielęgnuje ją pan regularnie?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Cedrik z niewielkim uśmiechem. - Różdżka jest dla czarodzieja równie ważna co jego własne ręce, czyż nie?

Ollivander skinął głową, zadowolony z odpowiedzi Cedrika.

Harry spojrzał na swoją własną różdżkę. Choć nadal mógł używać magii bez swojej różdżki, zabawa swoją magią z użyciem różdżki cieszyła go równie mocno, co bez jej używania. Nigdy by nie zaprzeczył, że jego różdżka była dla niego bardzo ważna. Sama myśl, że mógłby ją stracić, że ciągła więź, którą z nią czuł, mogłaby zostać złamana, sprawiała mu niemal fizyczny ból.

Ollivander wypuścił na pokój z czubka różdżki Cedrika ciąg kółeczek srebrnego dymu, oznajmił, że jest usatysfakcjonowany, po czym powiedział:

\- Panie Krum, jeśli łaska.

Wiktor wstał i marszowym krokiem podszedł do Ollivandera. Miał niemal wojskowy krok i Harry się uśmiechnął. Podobała mu się ta część osobowości Wiktora. Żołnierz. Chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie swoją różdżkę i stał nachmurzony, splótłszy ręce za plecami. Nawet jego poza była nieco żołnierska.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyobrażaniem sobie swoich Uroborosów, stojących przed nim w tej samej pozycji. Mógł ich zobaczyć, jeśli zamknął oczy. Jak stali wysocy i dumni w czarno-srebrnych mundurach, z wizerunkiem Uroborosa dumnie widniejącym na ich plecach. Czuł jak magia nagle zawirowała w jego żyłach na samą myśl o tym.

\- Hmm - powiedział Ollivander, wyrywając go z zamyślenia i natychmiast uspokajając jego magię. - To dzieło Gregorowicza, o ile się nie mylę? Dobry wytwórca różdżek, choć jego styl to nie do końca to, co ja... Jednakże...

Uniósł różdżkę i przyjrzał jej się z bliska, obracając ją blisko oczu.

\- Tak... Grab i włókno z serca smoka? - spytał Wiktora, który skinął głową. - Nieco grubsza, niż zwykle się to robi... dość sztywna... dziesięć i ćwierć cala... _Avis_!

Różdżka wydała z siebie odgłos podobny do wystrzału z pistoletu i z jej końca wyfrunęło kilka małych, ćwierkających ptaszków, które wyleciały przez otwarte okno na słabe światło dnia.

\- Dobrze - oznajmił Ollivander, oddając Wiktorowi różdżkę. - Został nam jeszcze... pan Potter.

Harry wstał i przeszedł obok Wiktora, podchodząc do Ollivandera. Podał mu swoją różdżkę.

\- Ach, tak - powiedział Ollivander, a jego blade oczy nagle rozbłysły. - Tak, tak, tak. Jak dobrze to pamiętam.

Harry także pamiętał. Pamiętał tak, jak gdyby stało się to wczoraj. Jak mógłby zapomnieć? Zawsze wiedział, że był wyjątkowy, ale to był dzień, który to potwierdził. Nie tylko dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem, ale jego różdżka była dowodem, że coś łączyło go z Voldemortem. Prawie znaczyło to dla niego więcej, niż odkrycie, że jest czarodziejem. Prawie.

\- Dobrze ci służyła - oznajmił bardziej niż spytał Ollivander.

\- Tak - odparł i tak Harry.

\- Rozumiem... Miałem nadzieję... Cóż, życzenia starca nic nie znaczą - mruknął i Harry zmrużył oczy. Nie podobało mu się to, co sugerował Ollivander, ani trochę mu się nie podobało.

Ollivander badał różdżkę Harry'ego dłużej niż kogokolwiek innego. W końcu jednak wyczarował za jej pomocą strumień wina i oddał ją Harry'emu, ogłaszając, że nadal jest w doskonałym stanie.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim - powiedział Dumbledore, wstając zza stołu sędziowskiego. - Możecie wrócić na lekcje, choć teraz być może lepiej byłoby po prostu udać się na obiad, bo zajęcia zaraz się skończą.

\- Jeszcze chwila, dyrektorze Dumbledore - wtrąciła się Rita. - Poprosiłam o wywiad i uzgodniliśmy, że zawodnicy odpowiedzą na moje pytania po ceremonii. Jeśli nie mają nic przeciwko, chciałabym zacząć od razu.

\- Jeśli się zgodzą, nie widzę żadnych przeszkód - odparł Dumbledore, spoglądając na nich. Widząc, że pokiwali głowami, zaprowadził pozostałych do wyjścia, w tym także protestującą słabo Summers. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na Harry'ego sprawiło, że szybko zamilkła.

Gdy tylko zostali sami, Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, a pozostała trójka zajęła miejsca po obu jego stronach.

\- Teraz, Rito, możesz zadać swoje pytania - powiedział jej Harry z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry nie mógł nie zaśmiać się cicho, gdy przybyły sowy niosące gazety. Niektórzy uczniowie nadal otrzymywali _Proroka Codziennego_ i Theo podał mu egzemplarz. Łatwo było zauważyć, że nie podobał mu się artykuł P _roroka._ Harry mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Summers zrobiła dokładnie to, czego kazał jej nie robić. Nie nazwała go po imieniu, ale pisała w kółko o tym, jak to świętość turnieju została naruszona, ponieważ niektórym zdawało się, że są ponad zasadami. Zrobiła to, co chciała, i choć Harry musiał podziwiać jej odwagę, nie był z tego zadowolony.

Kiedy jednak uczniowie zaczęli czytać _Magię Dzisiaj_ i natychmiast odrzucili _Proroka_ , Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć. Nic, naprawdę nic, co napisała Summers nie mogło pobić historii w _Magii Dzisiaj_ , upewnił się, by tak było.

Przyjął gazetę, którą podał mu Draco, i zaczął czytać.

 _ **Turniej Czteromagiczny**_

 _Moi drodzy czytelnicy, jak już mówiłam w poprzednich edycjach naszej gazety, w tym roku w Hogwarcie odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Wiele osób z ogromnym entuzjazmem oczekiwało rozpoczęcia Turnieju. W większości byli to uczniowie z trzech szkół, nie tylko dlatego, że będą mogli obserwować jeden z najsławniejszych turniejów na świecie, ale także ponieważ pozwoli im to na obcowanie z uczniami pochodzących z różnych środowisk._

 _Jednak w noc Samhain czwarte imię zostało wyrzucone z Czary Ognia. Nikt nie był tym bardziej zaskoczony niż osoba, której to dotyczy._

 _Dostąpiłam zaszczytu przeprowadzenia wywiadu z czterema zawodnikami i zapytania ich, co oni sami myślą o tym niecodziennym wydarzeniu._

 _ **Rita Skeeter:** A teraz, dla naszych czytelników, chciałabym, abyście się wszyscy przedstawili. Nic wielkiego, jedynie by czytelnicy mogli nieco was poznać._

 _ **Fleur Delacour:** Cóż, mam na imię Fleur Delacour. Mam siedemnaście lat, uczęszczam do Beauxbatons, a moim ulubionym przedmiotem są Zaklęcia. Mam młodszą siostrę o imieniu Gabrielle. Lubię czytać i uczyć się nowych rodzajów magii._

 _ **Wiktor Krum:** Nazywam się Wiktor Krum. Mam siedemnaście lat i uczęszczam do Durmstrangu. Gram w bułgarskiej drużynie Quidditcha. Jednak równie mocno co latać, uwielbiam uczyć się magii._

 _ **Cedrik Diggory:** Mam na imię Cedrik Diggory. Mam siedemnaście lat, uczęszczam do Hogwartu i zostałem przydzielony do Hufflepuffu. Nie mam tak naprawdę ulubionego przedmiotu, po prostu uwielbiam uczyć się magii._

 _ **Harry Potter:** Nazywam się Harry Potter. Mam czternaście lat, uczęszczam do Hogwartu i zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Zaklęcia i Transmutacja należą do moich ulubionych przedmiotów, choć pozostałe także lubię. _

_Tak, jak już zapewne zgadliście, Harry Potter jest czwartym zawodnikiem._

 _ **RS:** A teraz, jak to się stało, że Turniej Trójmagiczny ma czterech zawodników?_

 _ **CD:** Sami tego nie wiemy._

 _ **WK:** Wiemy, że Harry nie zgłosił się do turnieju, nie poprosił także nikogo, by zrobił to za niego._

 _ **FD:** Podejrzewamy, że mógł to być nieudany żart. To normalne, że żarty się zdarzają. Sądzimy, że w tym przypadku ktoś posunął się za daleko, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Harry będzie musiał brać udział, jeśli jego imię zostanie wyrzucone z Czary._

 _ **RS:** Czy są jakieś dowody, by potwierdzić, że mógł to być nieudany żart?_

 _ **HP:** Nie, a przynajmniej my ich nie posiadamy. Jeśli nauczyciele przeprowadzili dochodzenie w tej sprawie i coś znaleźli, nic nam o tym nie wiadomo._

 _ **RS:** Jak więc możecie być pewni?_

 _ **HP:** No a jaki inny powód ktoś mógł mieć?_

 _ **RS:** Niektórzy twierdzą, że zrobiłeś to, by zyskać sławę._

 _ **FD:** Och, proszę... Sławę? Wie pani, kim on jest, prawda?_

 _ **CD:** Poza tym każdy, kto zna Harry'ego, wie, że nie lubi on tak naprawdę swojej sławy. Czy przez te wszystkie lata widziała pani kiedykolwiek, by zrobił cokolwiek, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że jest jakimś poszukującym sławy bachorem? _

_Jak zapewne wiecie, przez te wszystkie lata nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że młody Harry jest tego typu osobą. Pierwszy i jedyny wywiad, którego udzielił, był lata temu. Sam wywiad był krótki i dotyczył tego, jak przystosowywał się on do swojego nowego życia w naszym świecie i ujawnił, jak nasz młody Wybawca cierpiał przez pierwsze lata swojego życia. Według mnie, wywiad ten ukazał nam właśnie, jak ten młody człowiek twardo stąpa po ziemi._

 _ **RS:** Masz rację, oczywiście. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Harry będzie zmuszony brać udział. Jak się z tym czujecie?_

 _ **CD:** Jestem trochę zły. Nie na Harry'ego, to nie jego wina. Zły jestem, że musi w tym brać udział. Jest z nas najmłodszy, mamy w porównaniu z nim trzy lata więcej nauki w szkole. _

_**WK:** Wiemy, że Harry jest geniuszem, ale jest naszym przyjacielem i nie chcemy, aby stała mu się krzywda. Nie chcemy też, żeby znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. _

_**FD:** My zgłosiliśmy się z własnej woli, a on nie._

 _ **RS:** A co ty powiesz, Harry?_

 _ **HP:** Jestem nieco podekscytowany. Turniej z pewnością będzie interesujący, prawda? Ale realistycznie na to patrząc, wiem, że nie mam niemalże żadnych szans, by wygrać. Fleur, Cedrik i Wiktor są jednymi z najlepszych uczniów w swojej klasie i mają nade mną trzy lata przewagi. I tak jednak może to być dobra zabawa, prawda? Wiem, że zadania będą niebezpieczne, ale nie będę ryzykował. Będę się starał najlepiej, jak potrafię, i mogę jedynie mieć nadzieję, że to wystarczy. _

_**RS:** A co sądzicie o tym, że Hogwart ma dwóch zawodników?_

 _ **WK:** Hogwart nie ma dwóch zawodników. _

_**RS:** Co masz na myśli?_

 _ **CD:** Zasady są tu bardzo jasne, każda szkoła może mieć tylko jednego zawodnika. _

_**RS:** Tak, ale zarówno Cedrik, jak i Harry są uczniami Hogwartu._

 _ **FD:** To prawda, ale kiedy z Czary Ognia zostało wyrzucone każde z nazwisk, wymieniana była szkoła, którą dana osoba będzie reprezentować. Dla mnie było to Beauxbatons, dla Wiktora Durmstrang, a dla Cedrika Hogwart. Przy imieniu Harry'ego nie było żadnej. _

_**HP:** Co oznacza, że nie reprezentuję żadnej ze szkół._

 _ **RS:** Jak więc rozwiązano tę sytuację?_

 _ **HP:** Zgodzono się, że będę reprezentował grupę uczniów. Kiedy mój ojciec uczęszczał do Hogwartu, uformował niewielką grupę przyjaciół, którzy nazywali siebie Huncwotami. Wykorzystaliśmy więc ten pomysł. Zamiast reprezentować Hogwart, reprezentować będę konkretną grupę. Jeśli zdarzy się tak, że wygram, zwycięstwo przypisane zostanie niezależnej grupie. _

_**RS:** A jak nazywa się ta grupa?_

 _ **HP:** Uroboros._

 _ **RS:** Rozumiem. Czy wszyscy zgodzili się na te warunki?_

 _ **WK:** Tak. Uważamy, że to najlepsze, co dało się zrobić w tej sytuacji._

 _ **RS:** Doskonale. A co z waszą czwórką? Jak się ze sobą dogadujecie?_

 _ **CD:** Wszyscy jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Już wcześniej się przyjaźniliśmy, ale odkąd zostaliśmy wybrani na zawodników, jeszcze bardziej się do siebie zbliżyliśmy._

 _ **WK:** Nadal będziemy się starali wygrać najlepiej, jak potrafimy. Ale będzie to przyjacielskie współzawodnictwo._

 _ **FD:** I żadne z nas nie będzie się złościć, jeśli wygra ktoś inny._

 _ **RS:** Czy pomagacie sobie nawzajem?_

 _ **HP:** Uczymy się wspólnie. Jednak jako że nie wiemy, na czym będą polegały zadania, nie pomagamy sobie nawzajem w ich przejściu. Pomagamy sobie jednak w inny sposób. Na przykład, wczoraj Fleur pożyczyła mi książkę o kilku zaklęciach, które mogłyby się przydać w wielu sytuacjach i pomogła mi je opanować._

 _ **RS:** Skoro Harry jest najmłodszy, czy otrzymujecie od niego jakąś pomoc?_

 _ **CD:** (Młody Cedrik nawet parsknął śmiechem) Harry jest geniuszem. Wie rzeczy, o których nawet my nie słyszeliśmy. Może i jesteśmy o trzy lata do przodu od niego, ale to, co on potrafi zrobić za pomocą magii..._

 _ **FD:** To niesamowite. Sama widziałam, jak doprowadził w ciągu kilku godzin do perfekcji zaklęcie, którego nauczyłam się w zeszłym roku. Mi zajęło to ponad tydzień._

 _ **WK:** Harry jest wyjątkowo zdolny i ma zamiłowanie do uczenia się magii, jakiego nie widzi się na codzień. Uczy się od nas tyle samo, co my uczymy się od niego._

 _Moi drodzy czytelnicy, w tej chwili młody Harry był już nieco zarumieniony. Próbował zbagatelizować swój talent, dowiedziałam się jednak, że w rankingu swojego roku zajmuje pierwsze miejsce ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Rozmawiając z profesorem Flitwickiem odkryłam, że Harry był w stanie dokonać za pomocą różdżki rzeczy, których nauczyciel nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Profesor McGonagall twierdzi, że to najzdolniejszy uczeń, jakiego kiedykolwiek uczyła. Inni uczniowie potwierdzili to samo, mówiąc, że Harry jest prawdziwym geniuszem i jest daleko przed resztą uczniów w swojej klasie._

 _Podziękowawszy czterem zawodnikom za poświęcony mi czas, pozwolono mi spytać kilku uczniów, co sądzą o tej sytuacji. Odpowiedzi, które uzyskałam, były podobne. Większość twierdziła, że nie wierzą, że Harry sam by się zgłosił do turnieju. Niektórzy wierzą, tak samo jak zawodnicy, że musiał to być żart, z którym ktoś posunął się za daleko._

 _Kiedy spytałam, którego zawodnika zamierzają popierać, oznajmili, że będą kibicować zarówno Cedrikowi, jak i Harry'emu, i że życzą im obu powodzenia._

 _Moi drodzy czarodzieje i czarodziejki, nie możemy mieć pewności, jak to się stało, że imię młodego Harry'ego zostało wyrzucone z Czary, jednak jednogłośnie powinno się uznać, że jest niewinny całej tej sytuacji._

 _Przyznam się wam, że jest to opinia, którą i ja popieram. Czas, który spędziłam z młodym Harrym, pozwolił mi zobaczyć, że jest to czarujący młodzieniec, który naprawdę nie pragnie swojej sławy. W dniu pierwszego zadania będę na trybunach, kibicując wszystkim zawodnikom. Jest dla mnie jasne, że wszyscy na to zasługują._

 _Powinniśmy, tak samo jak ci młodzi zawodnicy, patrzeć na to jako na przyjacielskie zawody pomiędzy przyjaciółmi i cieszyć się z ich zwycięstw z takim samym entuzjazmem. Bez względu na to, czy zwycięży Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwart czy Uroboros._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Do artykułu dodano kilka zdjęć, pokazujących ich interakcje. Łatwo było zobaczyć, że byli przyjaciółmi. Choć na większości zdjęć, jeśli ktoś wiedział, czego szukać, oczywistym było, że to Harry był liderem.

Harry był całkiem zadowolony z artykułu. Nikt nawet nie zwracał uwagi na _Proroka_. Usłyszał kilkoro uczniów mruczących pod nosem, że _Prorokowi_ nie chciało się nawet zapytać o jego wersję wydarzeń. Sprawy nie mogły potoczyć się lepiej. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, tylko najbardziej zatwardziali fani _Proroka,_ nadal będą kupować ten szmatławiec. Ale nawet jeśli nie skończy się to tak, jak mieli nadzieję, zaczęli już planować, jak rozprawić się z _Prorokiem_.

Spojrzał na stół nauczycieli i zobaczył wrogie spojrzenie Snape'a. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Mrugnął do niego. Chciał się roześmiać, kiedy ujrzał, jak jego policzki zaczerwieniły się ze złości. Kiedy już przejmie władzę nad Wielką Brytanią, zrobi z dręczenia Snape'a sport narodowy. Było to tak zabawne, że nie powinien być jedyną osobą, która może się w ten sposób zabawiać.

Zaraz, chwila... Skąd w ogóle przyszła ta myśl? Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o rządzeniu Wielką Brytanią. Myślał o zmienieniu Czarodziejskiej Brytanii, ale nigdy o tym, by nią rządzić. To tak samo jak z Uroborosem. Ta myśl po prostu nagle pojawiła się w jego umyśle. I tak samo jak z Uroborosem, czuł, jak jego magia zareagowała na tę myśl.

Miał już to poczucie parokrotnie. A ostatnio działo się to coraz częściej. Nie czyniło to żadnej szkody, ale chciał wiedzieć, co to było. Zdawało mu się, jakby jego magia wiedziała coś, czego on sam nie wiedział. Lub jakby na coś czekała. To nie miało sensu. Próbował dowiedzieć się, co to było, ale jak dotąd nic nie udało mu się znaleźć. Nie wątpił, że w bibliotece Blacków było coś na ten temat, ale była ona tak duża, że jeśli nie wiedziało się, czego się szuka, znalezienie tego było głównie kwestią szczęścia.

\- Harry?

Spojrzał na prawo i zobaczył, że Theo mu się przygląda.

\- Tak?

\- Czas na lekcję. Wszystko w porządku? Dwa razy cię wołałem...

\- Och, tak. Przepraszam. Byłem nieco rozkojarzony. Co teraz mamy?

\- Obronę.

\- O, radości - mruknął zdecydowanie zbyt cicho, by pozostali mogli go usłyszeć.

Theo zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Daj spokój, nie jest tak źle. Nauczyciel jest w porządku.

 _-_ Pewnie, jeśli zignoruje się to, że cały czas się w nas wpatruje tym swoim strasznym spojrzeniem.

Theo zaśmiał się i wstał od stołu. Harry niechętnie podążył za nim. Wiedział, że musiał iść, ale nie oznaczało to, że był z tego powodu zadowolony.

Wybrał miejsce bliżej końca sali. Granger zawsze siadała w pierwszym rzędzie i chciał być od niej tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe. Jej ciągłe podrygiwanie zawsze działało mu na nerwy.

\- Będziemy dzisiaj mówić o Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych - oznajmił Moody, gdy tylko wszedł do klasy. - Co możecie mi o nich powiedzieć?

Granger jak zwykle udzieliła prawidłowej odpowiedzi z podręcznika. Jednak była ona _błędna_ na tak wielu różnych poziomach, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia.

\- Śmieszy cię to, chłopcze? - warknął Moody.

\- Nie, nie specjalnie. Temat jest całkiem interesujący. Śmieszy mnie jednak jej odpowiedź.

\- A czemu niby? - Inaczej niż zwykle, tym razem w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiało zaciekawienie.

\- Ponieważ się z nią nie zgadzam.

\- Oczywiście, że _ty_ się nie zgadzasz... - prychnął Weasley, a Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Z czym się nie zgadzasz? - spytał Moody, rzuciwszy Weasleyowi groźne spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, na przykład z tym, że te klątwy są złe.

\- Uważasz więc, że klątwa, która zabija, druga, która odbiera człowiekowi wolną wolę i kolejna, która sprawia niewyobrażalny ból, nie są złe? - W przeciwieństwie do tego, co Harry oczekiwał, w głosie Moody'ego nie było ani śladu drwiny, wydawał się być szczerze zainteresowany.

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

\- Dobrze, proszę mnie poprawić, jeśli się mylę, ale _Avada Kedavra_ powoduje natychmiastową śmierć, prawda? - Moody skinął głową, więc Harry ciągnął dalej. - Proszę więc sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś umiera. Potwornie cierpi. Każdy oddech sprawia mu ból. Czy nie miłosiernie byłoby zabić po prostu taką osobę, szybko i bezboleśnie? Mugole nazywają to eutanazją.

\- A _Imperius_?

\- Sytuacja z zakładnikami. Można ją zakończyć szybko i bez ofiar.

\- _Cruciatus_?

\- Można za jego pomocą pobudzić zatrzymane serce do działania.

Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Oba oczy Moody'ego utkwione były w nim.

\- Teoretycznie masz rację. To jednak nie działa w ten sposób. Aby każda z tych klątw zadziałała, musisz tego chcieć, pragnąć tego całym sobą. Musi ci to sprawiać przyjemność, musisz nakarmić zaklęcie własną nienawiścią. Im więcej sprawia ci to przyjemności i im bardziej nienawidzisz, tym silniejsze ono będzie - powiedział mu Moody, odwracając się, by kontynuować wykład.

\- Myli się pan.

Moody zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego, oboma oczami.

\- Mylę się?

\- Tak.

Theo kręcił głową i zobaczył, jak Granger rzuca mu zgorszone spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej popełnił najcięższy grzech. Zaprzeczył nauczycielowi. Miał ochotę skrzywić się drwiąco. Idioci. Wiedział, że większość z nich nie miała dostępu do wszystkich tych książek, które przeczytał, ale nie musieli przecież polegać tylko na książkach. Niektóre rzeczy wymagały jedynie logicznego myślenia.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz, chłopcze?

\- To, co pan opisuje, ma miejsce jedynie, jeśli ktoś nie opanował tych zaklęć. To samo tyczy się każdego zaklęcia, które rzucamy. Nie tylko Niewybaczalnych. Trzeba chcieć, aby coś się stało. To fundamentalna zasada magii. Bez siły naszej woli, wymachujemy jedynie wokół patykiem. - Harry mógł zobaczyć, że wszyscy Ślizgoni wpatrywali się w niego z podziwem, nawet jego Dwór, i niemal się roześmiał. Rozmawiał już na ten temat ze swoim Dworem, ale oni zawsze lubili, gdy mówił o magii. Pozostali Ślizgoni byli zwyczajnie podekscytowani, bo rzadko mówił o tym w pokoju wspólnym, gdy tak jednak było, zawsze skupiała się wokół niego duża grupa słuchaczy. Zaskoczony był jednak, że jeden z Gryfonów okazywał niemal tyle samo zainteresowania, co Ślizgoni. Ciemnoskóry chłopak, Dean Thomas, o ile się nie mylił. Neville mówił o nim parokrotnie. Był to jeden z bardziej tolerancyjnych Gryfonów. - Jednak jeśli ktoś opanuje już zaklęcie, będzie mógł rzucić je niemal bez zastanowienia, będzie mógł zrobić z nim, co tylko zapragnie. Uczynić je słabszym, silniejszym. Utrzymać je dłużej. Pomyślcie o tym logicznie. Weźmy na przykład Voldemorta, używał tych zaklęć codziennie. Wydaje mi się raczej mało prawdopodobne, by był w stanie rzucić Klątwę Uśmiercającą, tylko jeśli był przepełniony nienawiścią, zwłaszcza jeśli dowodził w wojnie. Przywódca musi być podczas bitwy racjonalny i spokojny. Nie może dać się pochłonąć nienawiści i sadystycznej przyjemności, by być zdolnym rzucać te zaklęcia. Zgodzi się pan ze mną? - Zignorował wszystkich, którzy skrzywili się, gdy powiedział "Voldemort" i spojrzał Moody'emu prosto w oczy.

\- I sądzisz, że każdy czarodziej lub czarownica dorównują umiejętnościami Czarnemu Panu? - W jego głosie zabrzmiała niebezpieczna nuta i Harry uniósł brew.

\- Każdy może opanować zaklęcie do perfekcji, jeśli tylko włoży w to dość wysiłku.

\- Tak mówisz, chłopcze? - warknął Moody. - Może to udowodnisz? - Ton jego głosu był niemal wyzywający.

\- Dobrze. - Przetransmutował pióro w świecę. - _Incendio_. - Niewielki język ognia wydostał się z jego różdżki i zapalił świecę. Następnie skierował różdżkę na ścianę. - _Incendio. -_ Ogromny biało-niebieski płomień wystrzelił z jego różdżki i uderzył w ścianę. Poczerniała ona niemal natychmiast, gdy uderzył w nią płomień. Harry jednak na tym nie poprzestał. Ciągle podsycał zaklęcie, aż kamień zaczął świecić głęboką, intensywną czerwienią. Przestał dopiero, gdy zauważył, że niemal już zaczął się topić. Spojrzał na Moody'ego i uniósł brew. - Czy to dostateczny dowód, czy chce pan czegoś więcej? - Kiedy Moody nie odpowiedział, Harry ciągnął dalej: - Ta sama zasada stosuje się do Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Mogą być one trudniejsze do udoskonalenia, ale jest to możliwe. To tylko kwestia silnej woli.

\- Widzę - odparł Moody, nadal wpatrując się w niego oboma oczami. Potem odwrócił się i kontynuował lekcję, warcząc na uczniów, by uważali, kiedy zauważył, że większość z nich nadal gapiła się na Harry'ego.

\- Naprawdę musiałeś to robić? - mruknął obok niego Theo, z trochę zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Wiesz, że będzie cię teraz obserwował jeszcze uważniej niż wcześniej?

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedział Harry, wcale nie brzmiąc na skruszonego. - Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Theo prychnął i potrząsnął głową.

\- Otrzymałem pozwolenie od dyrektora, by rzucić na każdego z was zaklęcie _Imperius_ \- mówił Moody, przyciągając znów uwagę Harry'ego. - Po to, abyście wiedzieli, jakie to uczucie i aby sprawdzić, czy jesteście w stanie mu się przeciwstawić.

No cóż, to było interesujące.

Granger mruczała coś pod nosem na temat legalności tego wszystkiego, ale poza nią nikt nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko. Nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni, daleko im było do tego, ale zdawali się być zbyt onieśmieleni obecnością Moody'ego, by zaprotestować.

Tak, jak oczekiwał Harry, nikt nie wydawał się być zdolny zrzucić z siebie klątwy i wszyscy kończyli, robiąc coś idiotycznego, jak na przykład piruety wokół klasy. Zaczęło się jednak robić bardziej interesująco, gdy Neville został poddany jej działaniu.

Wydawał się z nią zmagać. Jego ciało pochyliło się nieco do przodu, jak gdyby szykował się do skoku, ale równocześnie marszczył czoło, ściskając dłonie w pięści i lekko potrząsając głową. Zrobił w końcu niewielki skok, niemal wpadając na stojącą przed nim ławkę, ale to było wszystko.

Przez chwilę w klasie zapanowała zszokowana cisza, a potem Moody wykrzyknął, wymachując różdżką.

\- Widzieliście to? Dzieciak walczył!

Klasa ożywiła się nieco, wierząc, że teraz i oni będą w stanie zrobić to samo. Jednak, ku ich niekończącemu się rozczarowaniu, nic się nie zmieniło, aż przyszła kolej na Draco.

Reakcja Draco była niemal taka sama jak Neville'a, choć nie był w stanie wytrzymać równie długo. Za nim poszedł Theo, który wytrwał sekundę lub dwie dłużej niż Neville. Blaise zaskoczył wszystkich, kiedy zdołał wymruczeć "nie", zanim złamał się i wykonał niewielki obrót.

Moody przyglądał się im, jego normalne oko było szeroko otwarte, a magiczne skakało pomiędzy jednym z nich a drugim.

Jego spojrzenie w końcu spoczęło na Harrym, który jako jedyny nie został jeszcze poddany działaniu klątwy _Imperius_ i jego oczy zwęziły się.

Harry miał ochotę zakląć. Był niemal pewien, że mężczyzna zamierzał uczynić dla niego klątwę silniejszą. Był właśnie tym rodzajem drania.

\- Potter, twoja kolej - warknął i Harry powstrzymał westchnienie.

Wstał, ale zanim mógł zrobić pierwszy krok, został bez żadnego ostrzeżenia trafiony klątwą.

Było to wspaniałe uczucie. Harry poczuł się lekko, jak gdyby wszystkie myśli i zmartwienia zostały delikatnie wymiecione z jego umysłu, nie pozostawiając za sobą nic, prócz niejasnego, niezidentyfikowanego szczęścia. Stał w miejscu, czując się w pełni zrelaksowany, jedynie mętnie zdając sobie sprawę, że wszyscy go obserwują.

I wtedy usłyszał głos Moody'ego, odbijający się echem w jakimś odległym zakątku jego umysłu: w _skocz na ławkę..._ _w_ _skocz na ławkę..._

Po czym nagle poczuł się, jakby na powrót zderzył się z rzeczywistością. Jego umysł się przejaśnił, spojrzenie na powrót stało się skupione i udało mu się odkryć, gdzie dokładnie znajdował się w jego umyśle Moody. Łatwo było uciszyć jego głos. To był _jego_ umysł. Wewnątrz jego własnego umysłu nie było nic potężniejszego niż on sam.

Napotkał wzrok Moody'ego, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek samozadowolenia.

\- Nie.

Cisza była ogłuszająca.

Moody niemalże się na niego gapił. Mimo to niemal mógł dojrzeć w jego zdrowym oku cień szacunku.

\- Tak to się robi - powiedział klasie Moody. Ton jego głosu był o wiele mniej entuzjastyczny niż w przypadku Neville'a. Niemalże pobrzmiewała w nim uroczysta nuta. - Wróć na miejsce, Potter.

Harry zrobił, jak mu powiedziano. Jego uśmiech zniknął, gdy odwrócił się w stronę swojej klasy. Nie było w końcu powodu prowokować lwiątek. Choć jednak starał się nie przyglądać zbyt długo zdumionym minom lwów, nie umknęło jego uwadze pełne szacunku spojrzenie Thomasa, ani lekkie skinienie głową, które od niego otrzymał.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Co tak blado wyglądacie? - spytał Harry pewnego ranka Fleur i Wiktora, kiedy ci dwoje weszli do pokoju, w którym trenowali, wyglądając na nieco wytrąconych z równowagi.

Fleur i Wiktor zamarli z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie wiecie? - spytał Wiktor, całkowicie zszokowany, spoglądając pomiędzy Harrym a Cedrikiem.

\- O czym? - Głos Harry'ego był monotonny. Jeśli było coś, czego nie lubił, były to nieoczekiwane niespodzianki.

\- O pierwszym zadaniu - odpowiedziała Fleur, siadając przy nim i przytulając się do niego. Mógł poczuć, że się trzęsie i wiedział, że cokolwiek to było, zdołało wystraszyć tę zazwyczaj ognistą dziewczynę.

\- Co z nim? - spytał Cedrik, siadając na kanapie naprzeciwko nich. Wiktor opadł na nią niezgrabnie obok niego.

Pozostali członkowie Dworu przerwali to, co wcześniej robili i podeszli do nich, wiedząc, że musiało to być coś poważnego.

\- Pierwsze zadanie to smoki - oznajmił pustym głosem Wiktor.

\- Smoki? - niemal zapiszczał Cedrik. - Co macie na myśli, mówiąc "smoki"?

\- Nasze zadanie polega na tym, by wykraść złote jajo wysiadującej samicy - wyjaśnił Wiktor.

\- Co? - wykrzyknął Fred, wyglądając na nieco spanikowanego.

\- Wysiadującej samicy? Czy oni postradali rozum? - George wcale nie brzmiał lepiej i Harry przypomniał sobie, że ich starszy brat, Charlie, o ile się nie mylił, był pogromcą smoków.

\- Skąd to wiecie? - spytał ich Harry, starając się zachować spokój.

\- Maxime wzięła mnie na bok dziś rano i tak mi powiedziała. Najwyraźniej dowiedziała się wczoraj w nocy.

\- Karkarow zrobił to samo.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął, opierając się o oparcie kanapy i przyciągając Fleur nieco bliżej siebie, kiedy zauważył, że wciąż lekko drżała. Kiedy zobaczył, jak blado wszyscy wyglądali, uśmiechnął się do nich. - Nie martwcie się - powiedział, spoglądając na nich ciepło. - Poradzimy sobie z tym. Poproszę Syriusza o kilka książek, zauważyłem, że biblioteka Blacków ma duży dział poświęcony smokom. Przejdziemy przez to.

Brzmiał na tak pewnego siebie, że pozostali rozluźnili się nieco. Mógłby im powiedzieć, że będą przechodzić przez ogień, a oni uwierzyliby mu, że to możliwe. Harry roztaczał wokół siebie aurę, która sprawiała, że czuli się bardziej pewni siebie. Jeśli Harry powiedział, że mogli to zrobić, wierzyli mu. W końcu nigdy ich jeszcze nie okłamał.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że Harry nie był zły. Był dosłownie wściekły. Co oni sobie myśleli? Wysiadujące samice? Jak gdyby same smoki nie były dość groźne, musieli wybrać wysiadujące samice. Przynajmniej pozostali dyrektorowie zdawali się martwić o swoich uczniów. Albo po prostu chcieli dać im przewagę nad innymi. Tak czy owak, nie mógł uwierzyć, że żaden z ich nauczycieli nie potrudził się, by ostrzec jego lub Cedrika. Czego oni oczekiwali? Że będą wiedzieli z marszu, jak poradzić sobie ze smokiem?

Powstrzymał westchnięcie i uśmiechnął się do swojego Dworu. Przynajmniej teraz byli spokojniejsi. To było ważne, wiedział, że sobie z tym poradzą, ale aby było to możliwe, będą musieli być spokojni i pewni siebie. Teraz pozostała tylko kwestia dowiedzenia się, jak najwięcej można, o smokach, by się z tym uporać.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zanim Harry się zorientował, nadszedł dwudziesty czwarty listopada. Nie przejmował się zbytnio. Zachowywał się tego dnia dokładnie tak, jak każdego innego. Zdawało się jednak, że tylko on. Członkowie jego Dworu byli spięci. Nigdy ich jeszcze takimi nie widział.

Zanim lancz dobiegł końca, miał już tego dość.

\- Przestaniesz wreszcie? - niemalże warknął, kiedy zobaczył, jak Draco drgnął już chyba po raz setny. Sprawiali, że Cedrik, Fleur i Wiktor denerwowali się o wiele bardziej, niż było to konieczne.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Draco, spoglądając w dół.

Teraz czuł się, jak gdyby kopnął szczeniaka, a nieważne jak bardzo przypominał sadystycznego potwora, były pewne rzeczy, których nawet on by nie zrobił. Kopanie szczeniaków było jedną z nich. Westchnął.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Jego głos był o wiele cieplejszy niż wcześniej. - Wiem, że wszyscy się o nas martwicie. Ale będzie dobrze. Wiemy, co mamy robić. Trenowaliśmy, ile tylko mogliśmy na tę okoliczność. Miejcie w nas trochę wiary.

\- Wierzymy w was - odparł Theo.

\- Po prostu się martwimy - dopowiedział Graham.

\- Gdyby cokolwiek wam się stało... - Adrian zadrżał, jak gdyby nie mógł znieść samej tej myśli.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - zapewnił ich Harry, a pozostali zawodnicy pokiwali głowami, uśmiechając się.

Harry usłyszał, jak szepty wokół nich przybrały na sile. Rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył idącą w ich stronę McGonagall.

\- Potter, Diggory, Krum i Delacour, zawodnicy powinni teraz udać się na zewnątrz. Musicie przygotować się do pierwszego zadania.

\- W porządku, dziękujemy, pani profesor. - Harry podniósł się, a pozostali zrobili to samo.

Gdy tylko wstali, Ślizgoni zaczęli bić brawo. Wszyscy wstali ze swoich miejsc i klaskali, jak gdyby właśnie wygrali Puchar Mistrzostw Świata w Qiudditchu.

Harry zaśmiał się i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali z pozostałymi zawodnikami.

Gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, McGonagall odrzuciła swoją maskę.

\- Musicie teraz wszyscy zachować spokój. Nie panikujcie - powiedziała. - Mamy czarodziejów, którzy będą kontrolować sytuację, jeśli wymknie się ona spod kontroli. Postarajcie się najlepiej jak potraficie, a nikt nie pomyśli o was nic złego. Dobrze się czujecie?

\- Proszę się nie martwić, pani profesor - odpowiedział jej Harry z uspokajającym uśmiechem. Była jednym z jego ulubionych nauczycieli. Może i stała twardo po stronie Dumbledore'a, ale i tak ją lubił. Dbała o wszystkich swoich uczniów, nawet jeśli nie należeli do jej domu. - Ciężko trenowaliśmy. Jesteśmy tak przygotowani, jak to tylko możliwe. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Prowadziła ich w stronę miejsca, gdzie trzymano smoki, przy granicy lasu, ale gdy dotarli do kępy drzew, za którymi powinno być widać ich zagrodę, Harry zauważył, że wzniesiono tam namiot, przed którego wejściem właśnie się znajdowali, kryjący przed nimi smoki.

\- Zostańcie tu w środku - powiedziała McGonagall nieco drżącym głosem. - Pan Bagman tam jest. Wyjaśni wam... zasady. Powodzenia.

\- Dziękujemy. - Harry postarał się najlepiej, jak mógł, by brzmieć uspokajająco. Zostawiła ich przy wejściu do namiotu. Spoglądając po sobie nawzajem, zawodnicy skinęli głowami i weszli do środka.

W środku był jedynie Bagman. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się na ich widok.

\- Ach, dobrze, tu jesteście - powiedział radosnym tonem. - Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, czujcie się jak u siebie w domu. - Harry miał ochotę go przekląć. Był jednym z idiotów, którzy pomyśleli, że przeciwstawienie ich wysiadującej smoczycy było dobrym pomysłem. W połączeniu z jego radosnym nastawieniem sprawiło to, że Harry'emu ciężko było zapanować nad sobą. - No, to skoro już wszyscy jesteście tutaj, nadszedł czas, żeby wam wszystko wyjaśnić! - powiedział wesoło Bagman. - Kiedy zbierze się publiczność, podam każdemu z was ten woreczek. - Podniósł małą sakiewkę z fioletowego jedwabiu i zamachał nią w ich kierunku. - Każdy z was wylosuje z niej mały model tego, z czym macie się wkrótce zmierzyć! Są różne... eee... rodzaje, rozumiecie. Coś jeszcze miałem wam powiedzieć... Ach, tak... Waszym zadaniem jest zdobycie złotego jaja!

Harry zobaczył, jak pozostała trójka zmarszczyła brwi, a ich oczy pociemniały. Wiedział, że wcale im się to wszystko nie podobało. Oczywiście, sami się zgłosili na ochotnika, nie przewidzieli jednak, że będą mierzyć się ze smokami.

Ledwie chwilę później usłyszeli tupot setek stóp mijających ich namiot, a ich właściciele rozmawiali ze sobą z podekscytowaniem, śmiejąc się i żartując.

Wydawało się, że zaledwie kilka sekund później, Bagman otworzył fioletową, jedwabną sakiewkę.

\- Panie przodem - powiedział, podsuwając ją Fleur.

Dziewczyna wsunęła drżącą rękę do wnętrza woreczka i wyjęła z niego maleńką, perfekcyjnie wykonaną figurkę smoka, Waliskiego Zielonego. Miał on na szyi zawieszoną liczbę dwa. Odetchnęła głęboko i Harry mógł zobaczyć budzącą się w jej oczach determinację.

Wiktor był następny. Wylosował szkarłatnego Chińskiego Ogniomiota. Miał on na szyi trójkę. Chłopak nawet nie mrugnął, usiadł jedynie i wpatrzył się w podłogę. Harry wiedział, że był to jego sposób na skoncentrowanie się, by upewnić się, że wie wszystko, co powinien.

Cedrik wsunął rękę do worka i wyjął z niej niebiesko-szarego Szwedzkiego Smoka Krótkopyskiego, z numerem jeden przywiązanym do szyi.

Gdy tylko Cedrik wyjął swojego smoka, oczy wszystkich zwęziły się. Wiedzieli, co pozostało.

Harry wsunął swoją dłoń do jedwabnej sakiewki i wyciągnął z niej Rogogona Węgierskiego z numerem cztery. Smok rozwinął skrzydła, gdy Harry na niego spojrzał, i wyszczerzył miniaturowe zęby.

\- Dobrze, proszę bardzo! - powiedział Bagman. - Każdy z was wylosował smoka, z którym się zmierzycie, a numery oznaczają kolejność, w której macie się z nimi spotkać, widzicie? Będę musiał zaraz was zostawić, ponieważ jestem komentatorem. Panie Diggory, jest pan pierwszy, proszę wyjść na arenę, kiedy usłyszy pan gwizdek, dobrze? A teraz... Harry... mógłbym z tobą zamienić słówko? Na zewnątrz?

\- W porządku - oparł obojętnie Harry, wstając i wychodząc z namiotu z Bagmanem, który poprowadził go kawałek dalej, pomiędzy drzewa, po czym obrócił się do niego z ojcowskim wyrazem twarzy. Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze na ten widok.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? Może mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

\- Niczego nie potrzebuję - odparł Harry, mrużąc oczy.

\- Masz plan? - mówił Bagman, zniżając konspiracyjnie głos. - Ponieważ nie mam nic przeciwko podzieleniu się paroma spostrzeżeniami, gdybyś tego chciał, wiesz. Znaczy się - ciągnął Bagman, zniżając jeszcze bardziej głos - jesteś tutaj na przegranej pozycji, Harry. - Harry poczuł się tym nieco urażony. _On_ miał być ma przegranej pozycji? Niedoczekanie. - Gdybym jakoś mógł ci pomóc...

\- Nie - odparł kategorycznie Harry. Jego głos był zimny, a oczy zaczęły płonąć.

\- Nikt się nie dowie, Harry - powiedział Bagman, mrugając do niego.

\- Już panu powiedziałem "nie" - odpowiedział Harry, tracąc resztkę cierpliwości, która mu jeszcze pozostała.

Gdzieś rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka.

\- Dobry Boże, muszę lecieć - zaniepokoił się Bagman i szybko odszedł.

Harry wszedł z powrotem do namiotu i zobaczył Cedrika, który właśnie wychodził. Wyglądał jeszcze bladziej niż wcześniej.

\- Hej, wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział mu. Cedrik uśmiechnął się i rozluźnił odrobinę.

\- Tak, wiem. Do zobaczenia wkrótce - odparł i ruszył dalej w swoją stronę.

Harry wszedł z powrotem do środka i zobaczył Fleur i Wiktora siedzących razem. Dołączył do nich, czekając, aż Cedrik zacznie swoje zadanie. Kilka sekund później, usłyszeli ryk tłumu, co oznaczało, że Cedrik wszedł do zagrody i stał teraz oko w oko z żywym odpowiednikiem swojej figurki.

To było gorsze, niż Harry się spodziewał, to siedzenie tutaj i nasłuchiwanie. Tłum krzyczał, wrzeszczał i wzdychał niczym jedna, wielogłowa istota, podczas gdy Cedrik mierzył się ze Szweckim Krótkonosym. Wiktor nadal wpatrywał się w ziemię, Fleur zaczęła naśladować kroki Cedrika, krążąc po namiocie. A komentarz Bagmana czynił to wszystko o jeszcze gorszym.

Harry wiedział, co Cedrik zamierzał zrobić. Dyskutowali o tym.

Najpierw, zanim zrobi cokolwiek innego, zamierzał spróbować użyć zaklęcia _Accio_ , by przywołać do siebie jajo. Czasem najprostrze sposoby okazywały się być najbardziej efektywne. Jeśli zadziałałoby to u niego, reszta miała zrobić to samo. Jeśli jednak tak by się nie stało, wszyscy mieli przejść do planu B.

Dla Cedrika obejmował on użycie run, pomieszanych z zaklęciami. Zamierzał wyryć runy wokół areny. Było to jednak niebezpieczne, musiał poruszać się dużo wokół i nie mógł zrobić tego zbyt szybko, bo tego nie wytrzymałby czar niewidzialności, który na siebie rzucił. Jednak w efekcie stworzyłby klatkę wokół smoka, która zatrzymałaby go na kilka minut, nie więcej niż pięć. Używana była ona często na akromantulach, ale nawet dorosła akromantula nie dorównywała sile wysiadującej smoczycy. Choć więc czar ten mógł trzymać akromantulę w nieskończoność, ze smokiem sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Liczyli na to, że te pięć minut wystarczy. Cedrik miał następnie wyczarować barierę zatrzymującą płomienie. Harry miał nadzieję, że będzie to dość.

Po około piętnastu minutach, Harry usłyszał ogłuszający ryk, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno: Cedrik przeszedł obok smoka i zdobył złote jajo.

\- Bardzo dobrze, w rzeczy samej! - krzyczał Bagman. - A teraz czas na oceny sędziów!

Zobaczył, jak pozostali dwoje odetchnęli z ulgą. Cedrikowi się udało, tylko to się liczyło.

Czekali na ocenę, ale Bagman nie wykrzyczał liczby punktów. Harry podejrzewał, że sędziowie trzymali je w górze, pokazując je tłumom.

\- Jeden za nami, zostało jeszcze troje! - krzyknął Bagman, kiedy ponownie rozbrzmiał dźwięk gwizdka. - Panno Delacour, jeśli można!

Fleur wzięła głęboki oddech, uśmiechnęła się do nich i wyszła z namiotu.

A potem wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Wiedział, co zamierzała zrobić. Skoro _Accio_ nie zadziałało, miała natychmiast przejść do planu B. Jej składał się z zaklęć, które były jej największym atutem. Trenowała, aż udało jej się to doprowadzić do perfekcji. Teraz mogli tylko mieć nadzieję, że miała dość mocy, by tego dokonać. Dość mocy, by uśpić smoka.

Dziesięć minut później, Harry usłyszał, jak tłum po raz kolejny wybuchł brawami. Zaśmiał się, musiało jej się udać. Nie mógłby być bardziej dumny. Nie każdy mógł się pochwalić, że był wystarczająco potężny, by uśpić smoka. Nastąpiła przerwa, podczas której pokazano ocenę Fleur, a po niej kolejne brawa. Następnie gwizdek zabrzmiał po raz trzeci.

\- A teraz nadchodzi pan Krum! - zawołał Bagman i Wiktor wymaszerował na zewnątrz, zostawiając Harry'ego w samotności.

Jeszcze tylko Wiktor. Jego plan był najbardziej brawurowy. Miał zmierzyć się ze smokiem wprost. Harry miał nadzieję, że pójdzie dobrze. Dyskutowali nad możliwością użycia przez Wiktora miotły, ale chłopak odmówił, nie chcąc robić nic, co wiązałoby się z Quidditchem. Nie spodobało się to Harry'emu, ale nie powiedział nic na ten temat. To było zadanie Wiktora, zamierzali pomóc mu w nim, jak tylko mogli, ale poza tym nie planowali interweniować. Poza tym, wiedział, jak ważne było dla Wiktora, by kojarzono go nie tylko z Quidditchem.

\- Bardzo śmiały krok! - krzyczał Bagman i Harry usłyszał, jak Chiński Ogniomiot wydał z siebie okropny, skrzekliwy ryk, podczas gdy tłum westchnął równocześnie. - Pokazuje sporo odwagi... i... Tak, zdobył jajo!

Brawa rozdarły zimowe powietrze niczym brzdęk tłuczonego szkła. Wiktor zakończył zadanie. Za chwilę miała nadejść kolej na Harry'ego.

Wstał, wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł, jak jego ciało się uspokoiło. Czekał. A następnie usłyszał dźwięk gwizdka i wyszedł z namiotu, a paniką, którą myślał, że odczuje, w ogóle się nie pojawiła. Zamiast tego czuł wzrastające w nim podekscytowanie. Minął drzewa i przeszedł przez szparę w ogrodzeniu do zagrody.

Zobaczył wszystko przed sobą z porażającą jasnością. Z trybun, które zostały wyczarowane od czasu, gdy po raz ostatni stał w tym miejscu, wpatrywały się w nieco setki twarzy. A na drugim końcu areny znajdował się jego Rogogon, pochylając się nisko nad swoimi jajami, z na wpół rozwiniętymi skrzydłami, żółtymi oczami skierowanymi prosto na niego. Ogromna, pokryta łuskami, czarna jaszczurka, wymachująca pełnym szpikulców ogonem, który żłobił w twardej ziemi długie na jard ślady.

Tłum strasznie hałasował, Harry nie mógł rozpoznać, czy były to przyjacielskie okrzyki czy nie, nie dbał jednak o to. Nadszedł czas, by zrobić to, co należało. Skupić swój umysł, całkowicie i absolutnie.

Nadszedł czas, by pokazać im, do czego dokładnie był zdolny i zamierzał to zrobić za pomocą zaklęcia, którego nauczyli się w drugiej klasie.

Uniósł różdżkę.

 _$ Serpensortia basilisk $_

Głucha cisza na trybunach zdawała się trwać w nieskończoność. W międzyczasie zaś zaczął się formować gigantyczny bazyliszek. Wzrostem dorównywał smoczycy, a jego kły były długości ramienia Harry'ego. Choć nie posiadał umiejętności zabijania wzrokiem ani zabójczego jadu, ponieważ został wyczarowany, nie był w żadnym wypadku niegroźnym wężem. Wykorzystując to, że smok zamarł w bezruchu, Harry ponownie rzucił to samo zaklęcie. Trzykrotnie.

W mgnieniu oka na arenie znalazły się cztery ogromne bazyliszki i Harry mógł dostrzec przerażone miny niektórych osób na trybunach.

 _\- Sonorus_ \- mruknął, wskazując różdżką na siebie samego. - _$ Chcę, żebyście odwrócili uwagę smoka $_ \- rozkazał bazyliszkom. _\- $ A ty przynieś mi złote jajo. $_

 _\- $ Jak sobie życzysz, Panie. $_ \- odparły chórem bazyliszki.

\- _Quietus._

\- Na Merlina - usłyszał w tle szept Bagmana, który nadal miał na sobie czar, dzięki któremu jego głos niósł się po cichych trybunach.

Ludzie nie wiedzieli, że _serpensortia_ było zaklęciem w wężomowie, które Salazar zmodyfikował tak, by pozostali założyciele także mogli go używać. Jednak jeśli rzuciło się je w wężomowie, można było wybrać, jaki rodzaj węża chciało się uzyskać. Stąd wziął się bazyliszek.

W międzyczasie trzy bazyliszki zaatakowały smoka. Żaden z nich nie starał się tak naprawdę go skrzywdzić, ale i tak było ich trzy przeciwko jednemu i Rogogon z trudem dawał sobie z nimi radę.

Czwarty z nich wślizgnął się do legowiska. Gdy tylko smoczyca to zobaczyła, próbowała go zaatakować, jednak pozostałe trzy nie pozwoliły jej na to. Rozległ się ogłuszający ryk, który zatrząsł trybunami, i Harry zobaczył, jak smoczyca przygotowuje się, by zionąć ogniem. Zanim jednak mogła to zrobić, jeden z bazyliszków ugryzł ją w grzbiet. Kolejny rzucił się na jej prawą, tylną łapę, sprawiając, że zachwiała się w tył, rycząc z bólu.

Czwarty bazyliszek zdołał złapać złote jajo w zęby, podczas gdy pozostałe zajmowały uwagę smoczycy. Przypełznął z powrotem do Harry'ego, upuszczając jajo w jego ramiona.

\- _$ Dobry chłopiec $_ \- wymruczał Harry, głaskając bestię po pysku.

Odwrócił się i zszedł z areny, którą nadal spowijała absolutna cisza. Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, anulował zaklęcie i w mgnieniu oka smoczyca znalazła się w swoim legowisku, gotując się do ataku, warcząc i szukając źródła niebezpieczeństwa.

Zdobycie jaja zajęło mu najmniej czasu. Wszystko trwało mniej niż pięć minut. Potrzeba było niemal pięciu sekund po zaniknięciu bazyliszków, by tłum wreszcie zareagował. Usłyszał ogłuszające brawa, dochodzące z tej części trybun, gdzie siedziała większość Ślizgonów i uczniów Durmstrangu.

\- Drogi Merlinie! Widzieliście to? Harry Potter zdołał zdobyć jajo najszybciej i nie doznał najmniejszych nawet obrażeń! - krzyknął w końcu Bagman. - I jak to zrobił? Rozkazał bazyliszkowi, by zrobił to za niego! Harry Potter jest wężousty, czy możecie w to uwierzyć?!

McGonagall i Moody czekali na niego tuż za wyjściem z areny.

\- Potter... To było... To robiło wrażenie - powiedziała McGonagall i choć wiedział, że był to szczery komplement, nie mógł nie zauważyć w jej oczach cienia strachu. Zastanawiał się, czy był to strach przed nim, o niego czy może przed czterema ogromnymi wężami, które przed paroma sekundami znajdowały się w zagrodzie.

Moody... Cóż, wyglądał nieco dziwnie. Wydawał się być zadowolony, ale równocześnie także przerażony. Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym sądzić. Moody był jedną z tych osób, których po prostu nie był w stanie rozczytać. A kiedy już mu się to udawało, to, co zobaczył, zdawało się nie mieć sensu.

\- Dobrze, Potter, najpierw namiot szpitalny - powiedziała McGonagall, choć oczywiste było, że nie miał na sobie nawet zadrapania.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Pomfrey stojącą w wejściu do drugiego namiotu, wyglądającą na zatroskaną.

\- Smoki! - powiedziała zdegustowanym głosem, wciągając Harry'ego do środka. Namiot był podzielony na kilka części, przez kurtynę mógł dojrzeć cień postaci Cedrika, który nie wyglądał na zbyt mocno zranionego. Przynajmniej siedział samodzielnie. - W zeszłym roku dementorzy, w tym roku smoki, co oni zamierzają przyprowadzić w przyszłym roku do szkoły?

Nie dbał o to ani trochę. Chciał tylko zobaczyć, czy Cedrikowi i pozostałym nic się nie stało. Ale Pomfrey nie wydawała się być typem kobiety, której uwagę łatwo było odwrócić, gdy już postawiła przed sobą jakiś cel. Nic więc nie powiedział, kiedy pchnęła go na jedno z łóżek.

\- Zostań tu - rozkazała i przeszła do części zajmowanej przez Cedrika.

Naprawdę nie chciał siedzieć bezczynnie, wstał więc i już szykował się do opuszczenia namiotu, gdy usłyszał zamieszanie przy wejściu. Chwilę później jego Dwór, bez bliźniaków i Neville'a, wszedł do środka.

\- Harry! - wykrzyknął Theo i chwilę później znajdował się w ramionach wyższego nastolatka.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zapewnił ich, wiedząc, że się martwili. - Jak się mają pozostali?

\- Cedrik oparzył sobie trochę policzek. Jego zaklęcia osłabły nieco, gdy biegł po jajo. Ale to nic groźnego i Pomfrey powiedziała, że nie zostanie mu nawet blizna - powiedział Draco. - Fleur oparzyła się trochę w nogę. Czar zadziałał doskonale, ale smok parsknął podczas snu i wypuścił niewielki płomień. Ale to nic niebezpiecznego, tylko naprawdę niewielkie oparzenie na udzie. Wiktor zdarł sobie skórę na ramieniu, robiąc unik. Poza tym nic im nie jest.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, że nic poważnego im się nie stało, ale ulgą było wiedzieć to na pewno.

\- Byłeś niesamowity! - zawołał Graham, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać.

\- Jesteś wężousty! - wykrzyknął Adrian, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte z zachwytu. - Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś?

\- No cóż, nie mogę wyjawiać wszystkich swoich tajemnic, prawda? - odparł Harry z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Ale to nie dlatego - powiedział im, śmiejąc się lekko. - Tak jakby zapomniałem. Nigdy nie wyszło to w zwyczajnej rozmowie, a ja nigdy nie pomyślałem, że to może być specjalnie istotne.

\- Nieistotne? - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Draco. - Możesz być spokrewniony z Salazarem Slytherinem! To jest istotne!

\- To tak naprawdę jedna z tych rzeczy, których chciałem uniknąć - powiedział im. - Chcę być szanowany za to, kim jestem, a nie dlatego, że mogę być z kimś spokrewniony.

\- Harry... - wyszeptał Adrian. - Nie da się cię znać i nie szanować. Nawet Granger, chociaż nienawidzi w tobie wszystkiego, szanuje cię za twoje umiejętności.

\- Szanujemy ciebie. Wszystko w tobie. Wiesz to przecież, prawda? - spytał go Graham z poważną miną.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział im, uśmiechając się.

\- Dobrze. - Wayne uśmiechnął się szeroko. - A teraz chodźmy zobaczyć twoje oceny.

Graham podniósł jego złote jajo i razem opuścili namiot.

\- Jak zostali ocenieni pozostali?

\- Cedrik dostał czterdzieści siedem punktów. Sędziowie byli pod wrażeniem klatki, ale zaklęcie osłabło na chwilę i został oparzony - powiedział mu Theo.

\- Fleur otrzymała czterdzieści sześć. Nie zaimponowała im tak samo swoim zaklęciem - oznajmił Draco.

\- Nie zaimponowała? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. - Uśpiła smoka, jak to może nie być imponujące?

Draco wzruszył ramionami. To było imponujące, ale Cedrik zrobił większe wrażenie.

\- Wiktor dostał czterdzieści pięć - powiedział Wayne i Harry zmarszczył czoło.

 _-_ Czemu tak mało? - spytał, sprawiając, że pozostali się roześmiali. Czterdzieści pięć punktów to nie było mało, jak by na to nie patrzeć. Tylko Harry mógł narzekać na taki wynik.

\- Choć jego obrażenia były najmniejsze i był szybszy niż pozostali dwoje, jedno z prawdziwych jaj zostało stłuczone. Odjęli mu więc kilka punktów.

Ach, no dobrze, to miało sens.

\- Zaraz pokażą twoje oceny - uśmiechnął się z podekscytowaniem Graham.

Maxime właśnie uniosła swoją różdżkę. Z jej czubka wystrzeliło coś w stylu długiej, srebrnej wstęgi i uformowało się w liczbę dziesięć.

Tłum zaklaskał entuzjastycznie i Harry zobaczył, że jego przyjaciele uśmiechali się szeroko.

Crouch był następny i z jego różdżki wystrzeliła kolejna dziesiątka.

Następny był Dumbledore. Gdy i tym razem pojawiła się dziesiątka, tłum oszalał. Jego przyjaciele byli równie głośni, klaszcząc i szczerząc zęby jak wariaci.

Bagman wystrzelił ze swojej różdżki dziesiątkę i hałas na trybunach wzrósł tak bardzo, że Harry poczuł, jak wibrują.

Karkarow był kolejny. Wydawał się wahać przez sekundę, po czym uformował liczbę dziewięć.

\- Co? - wrzasnął Adrian, rzucając Karkarowowi mordercze spojrzenie. - Wiktorowi dał dziesięć!

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział im Harry, starając się ich uspokoić. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na specjalnie zadowolonego z tego wyniku.

\- Jesteś na pierwszym miejscu! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Draco. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zacząć skakać w górę i w dół.

\- Tak, jesteś. Moje gratulacje - odezwał się za nimi płynny, mroczny głos i Harry się odwrócił.

Niemal się zaśmiał, gdy zobaczył stojącego tam Thomasa Nachta. Cóż, mężczyzna zapowiedział, że przyjdzie zobaczyć pierwsze zadanie. Jednak jako że nie wspomniał już o tym później, Harry założył, że nie miał na to czasu lub po prostu nie chciał przyjść.

Poczuł, jak jego Dwór się napiął, ale zignorował ich i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Witam, panie Nacht. - W jego oczach zapłonął złośliwy błysk.

Z piersi Toma wyrwało się ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Ile razy muszę cię prosić, żebyś mówił mi Tom? - spytał, a na jego ustach zatańczył niewielki uśmiech.

Harry nie odpowiedział, zaśmiał się tylko. Podszedł do niego, czując potrzebę znalezienia się bliżej mężczyzny. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że naprawdę tęsknił za tym, jak ich magia dotykała siebie nawzajem, bawiła się. Poczuł, że jego Dwór odsunął się od nich w kierunku namiotu. Dając im trochę prywatności, ale zostając w pobliżu.

\- Podobało ci się widowisko? - spytał go Harry z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Ogromnie - padła cicha odpowiedź. Tom ogarną go wzrokiem, badając każdy szczegół. - Jesteś wężousty. - W głosie mężczyzny słychać było taką tęsknotę, że Harry poczuł, jak po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz.

\- Owszem.

Tom zbliżył się o krok. Ich ciała niemal się ze sobą stykały. Uniósł dłoń i delikatnie przesunął palcami wzdłuż policzka Harry'ego. Dotykając tej idealniej skóry, czuł się jak w niebie. Mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak by to było móc ją pocałować. Czy smakowałaby jak brzoskwinie? Tak być musiało, bo tak właśnie wyglądała. A te szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły prosto na niego, wyzywając go, by coś zrobił, cokolwiek, byle było to więcej niż to, co robił teraz. Westchnął i opuścił rękę. Chciał, naprawdę chciał. Ale nie mógł. Gdyby coś teraz zrobił, wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie się powstrzymać, że chciałby posiąść Harry'ego w pełni i może nawet Harry, by mu pozwolił. Jednak gdy dowie się prawdy, Tom wiedział, że Harry nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczył. Harry nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo przebaczali.

\- Droczysz się - wyszeptał, kiedy zobaczył na ustach Harry'ego uśmieszek samozadowolenia. - To było raczej zuchwałe z twojej strony, ujawnić, że jesteś wężousty w tak publicznym widowisku. Prasa może przedstawić cię jako rodzącego się Czarnego Pana lub coś w tym stylu. - Nie było potrzeby wspominać, że prasa miałaby rację. Czuł to teraz. Podobnie czuł się przy Grindewaldzie, kiedy go spotkał. Ale uczucie było inne, wydawało się być niekompletne. Jednak potencjał był tutaj, o wiele łatwiej zauważalny niż latem. Niemalże wirował wokół niego.

Mógł to wyczuć, choć inni nie potrafili, ponieważ sam był Czarnym Panem. Było to pewnego rodzaju ostrzeżenie. Zazwyczaj równocześnie pojawiał się tylko jeden Czarny Pan, co nie oznaczało, że nie było wokół ludzi z odpowiednim potencjałem. Czarni Panowie mogli to wyczuć i większość z nich po prostu zabijała te osoby. Jednak w tych rzadkich sytuacjach, gdy równocześnie żył więcej niż jeden Czarny Pan, uczucie to służyło za ostrzeżenie. Choć inne teorie mówiły, że w ten sposób ich magia pokazywała im kogoś, kto do nich pasował.

\- Nic złego na ten temat nie pojawi się w prasie - odparł Harry.

\- Wydajesz się być tego bardzo pewny. Skąd wiesz?

\- Cóż, raczej łatwo wiedzieć, co zostanie opublikowane, kiedy jesteś właścicielem pisma - odpowiedział mu Harry. Nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, jak oczy Toma rozszerzyły się nieco.

Nagle Tom się poruszył. Zanim Harry wiedział, co się stało, Tom pchnął go na ścianę zagrody, przyciskając swoje ciało do niego. Głowa Toma opadła na jego szyję i mógł poczuć, jak mężczyzna wziął drżący oddech.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, co ze mną robisz - wyszeptał Tom blisko jego szyi, przyprawiając go o dreszcz, kiedy poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej skórze. - Gdy mówisz takie rzeczy. Kiedy pokazujesz mi, jak bardzo różnisz się od tych wszystkich owiec. Sprawiasz, że chcę posiadać cię na własność.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Jego dłonie wsunęły się we włosy Toma, które złapał i pociągnął. Usłyszał cichy syk pochodzący od Toma, gdy ten podniósł głowę znad jego szyi i ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

\- Co każe ci myśleć, że można mnie posiadać? - Jego głos brzmiał, jak gdyby się droczył, ale ostrzegawczy błysk w tych płomiennych, szmaragdowych oczach był wyraźnie widoczny.

\- Nic - odparł szczerze Tom, po czym jego oczy wypełniły się pragnieniem. - To tylko sprawia, że chce tego jeszcze bardziej. - Oczy Toma spoczęły na jego ustach, płonąc, pełne żądzy.

Tom pochylił się i Harry mógł poczuć jego oddech na swoich ustach.

\- Harry. - Jego głowa natychmiast odwróciła się w bok, gdzie stał Theo, przyglądając się im. Jego maska była nieskazitelna.

\- Kurwa - usłyszał szept Toma. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i cofnął się o krok. Jego oczy nadal płonęły, ale Harry mógł zobaczyć, że jego żelazna siła woli powróciła na miejsce.

\- Tak? - Spojrzał na Theo, jak gdyby nic nadzwyczajnego się nie stało. Nadal czuł na sobie wzrok Toma, którego oczy zwęziły się nieco na jego nonszalancką odpowiedź. Wiedział, że Tom będzie nienawidził tego, że zachowywał się, jak gdyby to, co się stało, nic dla niego nie znaczyło.

\- Bagman chce zamienić słowo ze wszystkimi zawodnikami. Chodzi o drugie zadanie.

\- W porządku. Będę tam za moment. - Theo skinął głową i odwrócił się, wracając do namiotu. - Wygląda na to, że muszę iść - powiedział Harry, obracając się, by spojrzeć na Toma. Ten był dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, co przed chwilą. Prawie jak gdyby bał się zrobić choćby krok. - Czy coś się stało, panie Nacht?

Tom zaśmiał się. Był to mroczny, uwodzicielski dźwięk. Zdecydowanie zbyt pociągający, by powinno to być dozwolone, jeśli Harry miał być szczery.

\- Igrasz z ogniem - oznajmił Tom i Harry się roześmiał. Rzucił mu łobuzerski uśmiech.

Uniósł przed sobą swoją dłoń, wnętrzem do góry.

\- _Fiendfyre_ \- wyszeptał. - Na jego dłoni zaczął formować się wąż, wijąc się wokół jego ramienia i tułowia. Tom patrzył na niego oczami błyszczącymi pragnieniem. - Lubię ogień - odparł, zanim anulował zaklęcie.

Harry rzucił mu ostatni uśmieszek, po czym odwrócił się, ruszając w stronę namiotu. Zanim wszedł do środka, usłyszał śmiech dochodzący od Toma i uśmiechnął się.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

 **Od tłumaczki:**

Przemyślenie na temat języka angielskiego: jakim cudem można funkcjonować bez rozróżnienia pomiędzy "ty" i "wy"? W tym rozdziale przynajmniej dwa razy wpatrywałam się w słowo "you" zastanawiając się, kogo dokładnie ma na myśli używająca go postać i jak to przetłumaczyć.

Nie jestem na przykład przekonana, czy Adrian przed pierwszym zadaniem martwił się, co będzie, jeśli coś stanie się Harry'emu, czy wszystkim czterem zawodnikom. W tłumaczeniu wybrałam wszystkich _(gdyby coś wam się stało),_ ale równie dobrze mogło mu chodzić o samego Harry'ego ( _gdyby coś ci się stało)._ W języku angielskim nie ma różnicy. To irytujące.

Ale pomijając moje marudzenie, to chciałam przekazać, że przepraszam za długą przerwę. Znów zabrakło mi czasu, liczę jednak, że w najbliższym czasie będzie go więcej, więc kolejna przerwa nie będzie na pewno taka długa.


	17. Tęskniąc za tobą

**Od tłumaczki:**

Niektórzy pytają, czy autorka porzuciła to opowiadanie, czy zamierza jeszcze nad nim pracować. Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, w tym momencie angielski oryginał ma dwadzieścia dwa rozdziały i od bardzo dawna nie był kontynuowany. Autorka przez pewien czas nie pisała nic prócz okazyjnej miniaturki, potem znów powróciła, ale nie aktualizowała tego opowiadania, ani też kilku innych rozpoczętych w tym samym okresie.

Zamierzam napisać do niej z pytaniem, czy planuje kontynuować to opowiadanie. Jeśli dostanę odpowiedź, dam Wam znać przy kolejnym rozdziale. Na razie mamy jeszcze przed sobą pięć kolejnych. Dużo dłuższych od dzisiejszego.

Wkrótce wyjeżdżam na wakacje (bez komputera), więc kolejną część tłumaczenia spróbuję dokończyć do połowy sierpnia.

.

.o.

.

 **Rozdział 17 - Tęskniąc za tobą**

\- _Crucio_. - Pozwolił, by krzyki mugoli ogarnęły jego zmysły, tłumiąc wszystko inne. Jego Śmierciożercy cofnęli się o kilka kroków, gdy poczuli przytłaczającą złość w jego magii.

W tej chwili nie dbał o to. Zbyt był rozwścieczony, by myśleć jasno, zbyt rozjuszony, by kontrolować własną magię. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół listu, który otrzymał chwilę wcześniej i jego magia zawirowała wokół niego gwałtownie.

\- Zostawcie mnie - jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu, ale Śmierciożercy go usłyszeli. Rozeszli się tak szybko, że wydawać by się mogło, iż się teleportowali. Zignorował jęczących i śliniących się mugoli, leżących na podłodze i opadł na swój tron.

Logicznie myśląc, wiedział, że reagował przesadnie emocjonalnie. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić.

Jego myśli ponownie powróciły do treści listu. Słowa w nim zawarte wyryły się w jego umyśle.

 _Drogi panie Nacht,_

 _co do mojej umiejętności posługiwania się wężomową, to tak, wiedziałem już od bardzo dawna, że jestem w stanie rozmawiać z wężami. Moim pierwszym przyjacielem był mały ogrodowy wąż. Oczywiście inni chłopcy w sierocińcu nie mogli znieść faktu, że coś czyniło mnie szczęśliwym i ją zabili. Nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać, że była to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, które odpowiedzialna za to osoba kiedykolwiek zrobiła. Nadal słyszę te krzyki..._

 _Wiedza, że Voldemort mógł to robić, jedynie sprawiła, że bardziej ceniłem ten dar. Miał pan jednak rację, wielu uczniów patrzy teraz na mnie ze strachem. To dla mnie nic nowego, ale może utrudnić realizację niektórych moich planów. Mój Dwór stara się złagodzić sytuację. Będę musiał jakoś im to wynagrodzić. Wiem, że niczego nie pragną, ale wierność powinno się nagradzać, nie uważa pan?_

 _Ślizgoni za to... Już wcześniej byli wobec mnie lojalni, teraz jednak właściwie mnie wielbią. Oczywiście już wcześniej było pośród nich kilka wyjątkowo lojalnych osób, ale teraz wszyscy tak się zachowują. Zwłaszcza ci młodsi. Są jak szczeniaki podążające wszędzie za Dworem, tak niewinni. Sprawiają, że mam ochotę ich skazić. Złamać ich. Sprawić, że uklękną i będą błagać..._

 _Szczęśliwie, mam mojego pieska, by mnie zabawiał, w innym wypadku Dwór cierpiałby z powodu moich pokręconych chęci. Coś mi jednak mówi, że nawet gdyby to się stało, nie narzekaliby. To pokrzepiające wiedzieć, że należą w pełni do mnie. Oddali mi się całkowicie. Wiedzą, że należą do mnie i kochają to._

 _Zastanawiam się, czy tak czuł się Voldemort, gdy jego Śmierciożercy klęczeli przed nim?_

 _Cieszę się, że podobał się panu mój występ, zwłaszcza ta część po pierwszym zadaniu. Niech mi pan powie, panie Nacht, czy chciał mnie pan pocałować? Myślał pan o tym? Czy myśl o całowaniu mnie, posiadaniu mnie, pochłania pana każdą chwilę?_

 _Zanim odpowie pan zgodnie z prawdą, że tak, dodam, że nie sądzę, że może mnie pan mieć. A nawet gdyby... by tak się stało, musiałbym uznać pana za równie absorbującego._

 _Niech pan jednak nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek może pan mnie posiadać._

 _Nikt nigdy mnie nie posiądzie._

 _Będziemy mieć bal z okazji święta Jul, to najwyraźniej tradycja. Okazja dla uczniów ze wszystkich szkół, by spędzić razem czas poza klasą lekcyjną._

 _Jako zawodnik mam obowiązek w nim uczestniczyć. Zastanawiam się, kto będzie miał przyjemność dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. Tak czy inaczej, pewien jestem, że będziemy się **doskonale** bawić. To moja pierwsza randka, z pewnością będzie ekscytująca, nie sądzi pan?_

 _Twój,_

 _Harry._

Ten mały... Droczy się z nim. Najpierw burzy w nim krew, a później, niemalże jakby prawie o tym zapomniał, mówi mu o balu. Jak mógł zapomnieć o balu?

Sama myśli o kimś innym w towarzystwie Harry'ego sprawiła, że obudziła się w nim żądza krwi. I wiedział, z absolutną pewnością, że było to dokładnie to, czego chciał Harry. Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że Harry wspominał o balu, ponieważ był nim podekscytowany, że nie miał ku temu innego powodu, ale on wiedział lepiej. Harry nie robił nic bez powodu, nic nie pozostawiał przypadkowi. Jego mały wąż wspomniał o balu, nazwał go randką, ponieważ chciał wywołać u niego reakcję.

Uścisk jego dłoni na różdżce wzmocnił się. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze.

Jak to się działo, że Harry zawsze potrafił zmusić go do reakcji? Czemu miał na niego taki wpływ, kiedy nikomu innemu się to nie udało? A był tak młody!

Początkowo jego fascynacja Harrym nie była ani trochę cielesna. Chłopiec miał jedenaście lat i nie ważne, jakim on sam był potworem, były pewne granice, których nawet on nie przekraczał. Uznał małego Króla za fascynującego, a tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby, jak pięknym był dzieckiem.

Potem spotkał Harry'ego ponownie po dwóch długich latach. Nie minęło kilka minut, a już był nim wystarczająco zauroczony. Nadal nie było to nic cielesnego. Miał zaledwie trzynaście lat. Ale przyciągnęła go jego uroda i widział, jak powalająca będzie uroda Harry'ego, gdy ten dorośnie.

A później wpadł na genialny pomysł spotkania się z Harrym na Mistrzostwach Świata.

Tyle wystarczyło. Harry nadal był zdecydowanie zbyt młody, ale nie dbał o to. W chwili gdy zobaczył, jak ci bliźniacy go dotknęli, bez względu na to, jak niewinne były ich zamiary, wiedział, że nie pozwoli nikomu innemu mieć Harry'ego. Chłopak wyrósł tak pięknie, z tak nadzwyczajnym umysłem, a jego magia... nie było drugiej takiej.

Jak ktokolwiek mógł oczekiwać, że pozostanie wobec tego obojętny? Zawsze był samolubny, czy to więc dziwne, że chciał Harry'ego dla siebie?

A potem przyszło pierwsze zadanie. Upadł ciężko. Wszystko zaczęło się od wężomowy. Jego mały Król był wężousty. Nie wstydził się przyznać, że usłyszenie, jak jego mały wąż mówi w starożytnym języku węży, było bardzo podniecające. Być może dlatego tak szybko stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Podejrzewał, że Harry wiedział, że go pragnął, ale ich spotkanie po pierwszym zadaniu dało mu to bardzo jasno do zrozumienia. Ich znajomość uległa zmianie. Dało to Harry'emu władzę. Władzę, którą miał już wcześniej. Wtedy jednak nie był pewien, czy ją posiadał, a teraz wiedział to na pewno. A wszystko dlatego, że Tom nie był w stanie kontrolować swoich żądzy.

Jego mały Król wiedział, za jakie sznurki pociągnąć.

Nadal jednak nie żałował tego, co zrobił. Był tak blisko zasmakowania tych ust. Chciał rzucić na Notta klątwę _Cruciatus_ za to, że im przerwał.

Harry miał rację w swoim liście. Jego mały Król ciągle zaprzątał jego myśli. Jak mogło być inaczej, kiedy każdego dnia w gazetach pojawiało się coś na temat zawodników turnieju?

W ten sposób dowiedział się, że Dwór ponownie się powiększył.

Zaskoczyło go to. Harry powiększał swój Dwór. I to porządnie. Viktor Krum i Fleur Delacour byli idealnym sposobem na sięgnięcie poza Wielką Brytanię. Nie wiedział tylko, co Harry planował. Nie ważne, jak dobry był chłopak, nie miał środków, by osiągnąć cokolwiek poza Wielką Brytanią. Wielu powiedziałoby, że nie miał też środków, by osiągnąć cokolwiek w jej granicach.

Prawdę mówiąc jednak, nie był tego taki pewien. Diggory był na prostej drodze do Ministerstwa. Jugson już tam był. Montague i Pucey za rok mieli skończyć naukę. Tak samo jak bliźniacy Weasleyowie. Mogli pójść wszędzie, gdzie chciał Harry.

Nie wierzył więc tak naprawdę, że Harry nie byłby w stanie niczego osiągnąć w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zaczął już coś robić za pomocą swojej gazety. Nie wiedział, co planował w przyszłości, ale pewien był, że Harry nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie.

Faktem jednak było, że nie miał środków, by wykroczyć poza granice kraju. Nie miał dość ludzi. Wila i Krum byli dobrym początkiem, ale nie wystarczającą siłą.

Bolesny jęk wyrwał go z zamyślenia i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, że jeden z mugoli wydawał się budzić.

\- Delly.

\- Co Delly może zrobić dla pana Lorda, sir?

\- Czy mogłabyś, proszę, zabrać tych wszystkich mugoli do lochów?

\- Oczywiście, panie Lordzie, Delly pozbędzie się paskudnych mugoli.

Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy skrzat zniknął z mugolami. Nie rozumiał, czemu niektórzy ludzie źle traktowali te maleństwa. Były lojalne, posłuszne i całkiem zabawne.

Westchnął i oparł się o oparcie swojego tronu. Będzie musiał ponownie wezwać swoich Śmierciożerców. Jego mały Król sprawiał, że tracił rozum. Ale zanim to się stanie, napisze list. Jego Harry chciał wzbudzić reakcję... No cóż, da mu więc, czego chciał.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Jęknął, kiedy poczuł duże dłonie wędrujące po jego ciele. Za nimi podążył język. Jego dręczyciel zdawał się pragnąć zasmakować każdego kawałka skóry, którego mógł dosięgnąć._

 _Cichy jęk wypłynął z jego rozchylonych ust i poczuł, jak te grzeszne usta wygięły się w leniwy uśmieszek._

 _Przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać kolejne dźwięki, ale wiedział, że na nic się to nie zda. Mroczny śmiech ujawnił, że jego partner myślał tak samo. Zręczny język powrócił do badania jego ciała, choć tym razem były tam też ślady zębów._

 _Westchnął, wyginając się w łuk i unosząc znad czarnej, jedwabnej pościeli, kiedy jego kochanek skubnął lekko skórę nad obojczykiem. Kontynuując potem w górę, całując, liżąc i łapiąc zębami każdy fragment skóry._

 _Kolejny mroczny śmiech wydostał się z ust jego dręczyciela, kiedy uniósł się na łóżku, sprawiając, że ich erekcje otarły się o siebie._

 _\- Cierpliwości, mój mały wężu. Już wkrótce sprawię, że dojdziesz._

Harry gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku. Nadal czuł na sobie dotyk rąk. Te usta kosztujące każdego fragmentu jego ciała, którego mogły dosięgnąć. Zajęło mu sekundę lub dwie zrozumienie, że to był tylko sen.

Kolejny.

Miał je już od ponad tygodnia. Odkąd otrzymał ten cholerny list. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że był on przeklęty. Ale tak nie było.

Szczerze mówiąc, część jego umysłu, naprawdę mała część, wolałaby, aby ten list okazał się być przeklęty. Wtedy przynajmniej miałby dobrą wymówkę dla swoich snów. A tak nie miał żadnej.

Nie zaskoczyło go specjalnie, że miał sny. Był czternastoletnim chłopcem, to normalne, że jego hormony dawały o sobie znać. Nie był tylko zadowolony z postaci, która pojawiała się w jego snach. Choć i to nie było całkiem nieoczekiwane. Mężczyzna był przystojny, potężny i miał niezwykły umysł. Musiał przyznać, że go fascynował, a pogrywanie sobie z nim było ekscytujące.

I tak jednak był pewien, że gdyby nie ten cholerny list, nie miałby teraz tych snów.

Reakcja Toma nieco go zaskoczyła. Wiedział, że go sprowokował, chciał zobaczyć, jak daleko Tom się posunie. Ale jego reakcja jak na razie przeszła wszystkie oczekiwania.

Nadal nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy większej części listu.

 _...Już ci powiedziałem, mój mały Królu, że igrając z ogniem, w końcu się sparzysz. Chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobiłem po tym, jak przeczytałem Twój list? Chcesz wiedzieć, ilu zginęło?_

Nie zaskoczyłoby go, gdyby Tom rzeczywiście kogoś zabił. Tom... wydawał się być taki jak on. Inny od pozostałych. Mroczny, niezdrowo pokręcony. To właśnie sprawiło na początku, że zwrócił na niego uwagę.

 _...Planowałem dać Ci czas, zaczekać, aż będziesz starszy, ale wyznaję, że chciałem pchnąć Tobą o ścianę i wykorzystać Twoje czerwone niczym krew usta. Wyglądałbyś tak pięknie, skąpany we krwi Twoich wrogów, z tą kremową skórą oznaczoną smugami czerwieni. Widzę to teraz... Nie sądzę, bym był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Wziąłbym Cię przy tej ścianie. Sprawiłbym, że krzyczałbyś moje imię..._

Nie wstydził się przyznać, że ten list miał na niego wpływ. Mógł wyobrazić sobie Toma, mówiącego to swoim głębokim, aksamitnym głosem. Jęknął, kiedy dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i kolejny akapit listu stanął mu przed oczami.

 _...Wyobraź sobie, mój mały wężu, moje usta na Twojej skórze, wielbiące Twoje ciało. Słodkie jęki umykające z Twoich ust. Byłyby dla moich uszu muzyką. Widzę to oczami wyobraźni. Ty, rozłożony na moim łóżku, czarna pościel kontrastująca z Twoją brzoskwiniową skórą. Niemal słyszę Twoje błagania. O to, bym Cię dotknął, bym Cię posmakował. I zrobiłbym to, mój mały Królu._

Jęknął i opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Cholerny Tom i ten jego cholerny list.

Po kilku chwilach wyrwał się z niego śmiech, miał nadzieję, że Tomowi spodobała się jego odpowiedź. Może i miał on na niego większy wpływ, niż oczekiwał, ale nie było powodu, by pozwolić Tomowi wiedzieć o tym małym szczególe. Grali w niebezpieczną grę i nie było mowy, by zaprzepaścił przewagę, którą nad nim miał. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo lubił Toma, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na oddanie swojej uprzywilejowanej pozycji.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Zdecydowałeś już, z kim pójdziesz na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy? - spytał go Draco, gdy wypoczywali w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Myślałem o tym - odparł Harry, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich członków Dworu. - Czy wasza trójka ma już partnerów? - spytał, spoglądając na pozostałych zawodników.

Wszyscy twoje pokręcili głowami.

\- W takim razie mam propozycję - powiedział im. - Dlaczego nie pójdziemy razem, wszyscy zawodnicy?

Ich oczy rozbłysły i nawet inni członkowie Dworu wyglądali na ucieszonych tym pomysłem. Harry uśmiechnął się do nich z sympatią. Wiedział, że wydawało im się, że mogą to przed nim ukryć, jednak było jasno widoczne, że byli o niego zazdrośni. Rozumiał, że nie podobała im się możliwość, że miałby pójść na bal z kimś, kto nie był członkiem Dworu. Oczywiście nigdy by nic na ten temat nie powiedzieli, gdyby rzeczywiście wziął ze sobą kogoś innego, ale nie byliby zadowoleni.

Jednak nie był to powód, dla którego to zasugerował. Po prostu nie chciał skończyć z jakąś niewykształconą czarownicą lub niekompetentnym czarodziejem.

Nie, o wiele lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdzie z członkiem swojego Dworu. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że żadne z nich nie było bezmyślne niczym owca.

\- Kto pójdzie z kim? - spytała Fleur.

\- Czy to ważne? - spytał. - Pójdziemy razem. Choć mógłbym pierwszy taniec zatańczyć z Wiktorem. Po tym moglibyśmy zmienić partnerów, tak abyśmy wszyscy zatańczyli ze sobą nawzajem. A co z wami? - spytał pozostałych członków swojego Dworu.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy się iść sami - odparł Theo.

\- Prócz mnie - dodał Draco. - Ja zabieram Lunę, w innym wypadku nie mogłaby brać udziału.

\- Mamy nadzieję, że skoro jest to bal, nikt nie uzna za dziwne, że nawiążemy z wami kontakt - powiedział mu Fred.

\- Tak, ale jeśli zobaczymy, że ludzie zwrócą uwagę na to, co robimy, nie zostaniemy z wami wszystkimi - dodał George.

\- Czasami to okropne, że nie możemy być jawnie członkami Dworu - mruknął Neville.

\- Możecie - odpowiedział im poważnie Harry. - Już wam mówiłem, nie musicie kryć się w cieniu.

Wszyscy troje potrząsnęli głowami i usiedli prościej.

\- Chcemy tego - oznajmił Neville.

 _-_ Zdecydowaliśmy już lata temu, że to najlepszy sposób - dodał Fred.

\- Wiem, że tak zdecydowaliście. Nigdy jednak nie powiedzieliście mi dlaczego. Początkowo myślałem, że to dlatego, że prócz Luny wszyscy we Dworze byli Ślizgonami. Teraz jednak mamy też Cedrika i Wayne'a, Puchonów. Nikt by nic nie powiedział, gdybyście byli z nami. Wiecie, że większość Gryfonów mnie nie nienawidzi, nawet jeśli jestem Ślizgonem.

Członkowie jego Dworu wymienili spojrzenia i jego oczy zwęziły się.

\- Chcemy, żebyś miał więcej możliwości - powiedział Theo, gdy dostał od pozostałych kilka znaczących spojrzeń.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nasza trójka pochodzi z bardzo jasnych rodzin - powiedział George. - Jeśli ludzie zaczną mówić, że stajesz się mroczny i temu podobne... Cóż, możliwe że będziesz potrzebował ludzi z reputacją naszych rodzin.

\- Jeśli ludzie zobaczą nas z tobą i zaczną podejrzewać, że jesteśmy członkami Dworu, możliwe jest, że nie będą przy nas mówić równie otwarcie - dokończył Fred.

\- A ja... No cóż, mimo że moje oceny są doskonałe, ludzie nadal widzą we mnie tchórzliwego lwa. Mogą mówić przy mnie o rzeczach, o których nie rozmawialiby, gdyby było inaczej.

Harry pokręcił głową. Czasami zdawało się, że myśleli o jego przyszłości więcej niż on sam. Mieli dla niego tyle planów, tyle pokładali w nim nadziei. Czasem bał się, że ich zawiedzie. W tym tkwił problem, jeśli dbało się o ludzi. Dbał o nich, ich opinia się dla niego liczyła. Nie zmieniłby się dla nich, ale wiedział, że jego decyzję miały na nich wpływ, nawet jeśli tylko niewielki.

\- Nie musicie się o to martwić - powiedział. - Jeśli stanie się coś takiego, coś wymyślę.

\- Nie martwimy się, ponieważ musimy! - Theo brzmiał na nieco zirytowanego. Nie po raz pierwszy prowadzili tę dyskusję. Nie mogli zrozumieć, jak Harry mógł nie widzieć, jak wiele dla nich znaczył. To nie tak, że Harry nie wiedział, że się o niego troszczyli, ale nie wydawał się zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, co to oznaczało. Było to dla nich wszystkich irytujące.

\- Martwimy się, ponieważ chcemy - powiedział mu Adrian raczej zgaszonym tonem i Harry niemal się wzdrygnął. Niewiele rzeczy sprawiało, że Adrian tracił swoją radosną aurę.

\- Jesteś dla nas wszystkim, nie widzisz tego? - spytał go Graham. W jego oczach była ciekawość, choć przysłaniało ją zmartwienie.

\- Wiem, że mamy ze sobą naprawdę silną więź - powiedział Harry, nie patrząc na nich, nadal nie czując się komfortowo rozmawiając o emocjach. - Nawet z tymi, którzy dołączyli do nas w tym roku... To tak, jakbyście byli częścią nas od samego początku. Ale... Jesteście moi. Wszyscy. Moi. Moi, by się o was troszczyć. Moi, by was chronić. Moi, by skrzywdzić. Moi, by zabić. Moi.

\- Wiemy - wyszeptał Cedrik po dłuższej chwili. - Jesteśmy twoi.

\- Ale ty też jesteś nasz - powiedział mu Wayne.

\- Nasz, by za tobą podążać - powiedział Wiktor.

\- Nasz, by cię chronić - wyszeptał Blaise.

\- Nasz, by cię wielbić - dodała Fleur.

\- Nasz, by cię kochać - mruknął Draco.

\- Nasz - powiedzieli chórem wszyscy członkowie Dworu.

Harry oparł się w swoim fotelu i spojrzał na członków swojego Dworu, naprawdę na nich spojrzał. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył coś, co musiało być już tam od dawna, choć wcześniej był zbyt ślepy, by to dostrzec. Może nie ślepy, może widział to cały ten czas. Możliwe, że po prostu nie rozpoznał tego jako to, czym było.

Kochali go. Wszyscy. W ten czy inny sposób, kochali go. Nie byli w nim zakochani, przynajmniej tak sądził, ale kochali go głęboko.

\- Wasz - zgodził się.

Ich twarze rozbłysły radością i zamknął oczy.

Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, prawda. Oddali mu wszystko, co mieli, czyż nie powiedział, że coś takiego powinno zostać nagrodzone. Tak, przynajmniej mógł im za to dać to, czego najbardziej pragnęli.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry był w swoim pokoju, szykując się do balu. Choć sam bez problemu przyznałby, że jego myśli zajęte były czymś innym. Tom... Tom nie odpowiedział na jego list.

Mogło być ku temu kilka powodów. Żaden z nich jednak nie wydawał się być prawdopodobny. No dobrze, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, wszystkie były prawdopodobne, on po prostu nie chciał w nie uwierzyć. Do tego stopnia przywiązał się do tego mężczyzny.

Zganił się w myślach. Nie będzie teraz o tym myślał. Nie będzie myślał o nim. Miał swoich Uroboros, to było wszystko, czego potrzebował. Po co troszczyć się o tego mężczyznę, jeśli on go ignorował? Nie potrzebował go. Nie tęsknił za nim.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, by się uspokoić. Potrzebował w czasie balu mieć czysty umysł. Obiecał swojemu Dworowi, że postara się najlepiej, jak potrafi, dobrze się bawić, nawet jeśli nie przepadał za balami.

Spoglądając po raz ostatni w lustro, opuścił swój pokój. Jego Dwór czekał na niego.

Wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym zamarli, kiedy wszedł. Poczuł na sobie ich wzrok i spojrzał na nich spode łba.

\- Co? - warknął.

Wszyscy uczniowie znajdujący się w pokoju wspólnym, poza jego Dworem, uklękli przed nim. Dobrze ukrył swoje zaskoczenie, choć spojrzał na swój Dwór, pytając ich, co się tu działo. Dyskretnie wzruszyli ramionami, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie mieli pojęcia. Zauważył jednak, jak zadowoleni byli z tego, co widzieli. Przyznał, że sam także lubił ich na kolanach przed sobą, choć wolałby wiedzieć, dlaczego to robili.

\- Mój Królu - powiedział Jason Finch, pochylając przed nim głowę. - Wyglądasz... pięknie.

Ciepły śmiech wyrwał się z jego ust, sprawiając, że uczniowie unieśli głowy, by na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło.

\- Dziękuję, Jason.

Twarz Fincha zabłysła dumą i Harry powstrzymał mroczny śmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta. Naprawdę, upadli na kolana tylko po to, by go skomplementować? Nie oczekiwał, że jego umiejętność posługiwania się wężomową tyle zmieni. Widział, że okazywali mu więcej szacunku, że byli bardziej lojalni. Ale nie oczekiwał, że uklękną. Nie prosił ich o to, zrobili to z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Dało mu to całkiem znaczące poczucie siły.

Jego Dwór podszedł do niego, stanęli przed nim w szeregu i także uklękli. Jego magia popłynęła wokół nich, pieszcząc ich.

\- Wstańcie, Uroboros.

Wstali jak jeden mąż. Stali przed nim wyprostowani i dumni. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Finch ma rację, wyglądasz pięknie - powiedział mu Theo, całując go w policzek.

\- Codziennie jest piękny. Dziś po prostu wygląda bardziej wytwornie - poprawiła go Luna, przytulając go i także obdarzając pocałunkiem.

Przyzwyczaił się już do sposobu, w jaki go traktowali, choć nigdy wcześniej nie byli tak ostentacyjni w towarzystwie innych. Pozwolił im na to. Rozumiał, co robili. Zaakceptował, że był ich, w inny sposób niż oni byli jego, więc teraz oznaczali swoje terytorium.

Mieli rację, wyglądał bardziej wytwornie niż zwykle. Zdecydował się użyć szat z pewnymi orientalnymi elementami, tak więc jego szaty były mieszaniną czarodziejskiego ubioru i yukaty. Wykonane były z najdoskonalszego jedwabiu w najgłębszym odcieniu czerni. Setki węży zostały wyszyte szmaragdową nicią na całym materiale. Jednak to tył szaty był prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. Całe jego plecy zajmował Uroboros, który zamiast zwykłym wężem, był bazyliszkiem, gryzącym własny ogon. Wzór nie był niczym wypełniony, jego krawędzie były wyhaftowane tak samo jak mniejsze węże. Choć było w nim też kilka srebrnych cięgów, by nadać mu większą głębię. Ogólnie, był z nich bardzo zadowolony.

Jednak najlepsze było to, że każdy członek Dworu, wliczając w to demony i Neville'a, miał gdzieś takiego samego Uroborosa na swoich szatach lub innym elemencie ubioru. Był to jego prezent z okazji Jul dla nich wszystkich. Byli zachwyceni, kiedy im je podarował.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni mieli swojego na kołnierzach. Cedrik i Wayne na spinkach do mankietu. Luna miała bransoletkę na łydkę a Fleur na nadgarstek. Demony i Neville mieli swoje na zapięciach pasków do spodni. A Wiktor nosił swojego na kieszeni na piersiach.

Był to oficjalnie ich symbol.

\- Gotowi do wyjścia? - spytał ich. Kiedy otrzymał potwierdzające skinienia od nich wszystkich, ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Zanim wyszli, Harry odwrócił się za siebie i spojrzał na uczniów, którzy nadal byli na kolanach.

\- Wstańcie - polecił im, a oni natychmiast go posłuchali. - Bawcie się dobrze dziś wieczorem - powiedział, uśmiechając się do nich ciepło i zobaczył, że byli teraz jeszcze bardziej nim zauroczeni niż wcześniej. Za każdym razem, gdy się do nich uśmiechał, sprawiał, że coraz bardziej go uwielbiali. Zaskakujące, ile można było dokonać za pomocą kilku miłych słów i uśmiechu. Choć upewnił się, by nigdy nie zapomnieli, że był kimś, komu można się było przeciwstawiać.

Gdy tylko opuścili pokój wspólny, bliźniaki i Neville rzucili kilka zaklęć i zniknęli w cieniu. Zbyt wiele osób kręciło się po korytarzach, by mogli udać się do Wielkiej Sali w towarzystwie Dworu. Zamierzali połączyć się z nimi w sali, gdzie wszyscy będą zbyt zajęci zabawą, by dbać o to, że rozmawiali z Dworem.

\- Panie Potter! Panie Diggory! Gdzie wyście byli? Obaj jesteście zawodnikami, musicie otworzyć bal. Och, pan Krum i panna Delacour także są z wami. - McGonagall wyglądała na nieco speszoną, a jej zwykle ciasny kok groził rozsypaniem się. - No, a gdzie są wasze osoby towarzyszące? - spytała ostro, przyglądając się im.

\- Dobry wieczór, pani profesor - powiedział grzecznie Harry. - Nasi partnerzy już tu są. Zdecydowaliśmy się iść ze sobą nawzajem.

\- Zawodnicy idący razem? - spytała, by upewnić się, że dobrze usłyszała.

\- Tak, upewniliśmy się, że jest to dozwolone przez regulamin turnieju. Nie ma w nim nic przeciwko temu. A jako że jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, pomyśleliśmy, że będziemy bawić się lepiej, jeśli pójdziemy razem.

\- Rozumiem. - Harry był pewien, że zauważył na jej ustach uśmiech... Alby przynajmniej niewielkie uniesienie się kącików jej ust. Co liczyło się w przypadku McGonagall jako uśmiech. - Dobrze więc, przygotujcie się. A pozostali - powiedziała, spoglądając na innych członków Dworu - do Wielkiej Sali.

Jego Dwór zostawił ich samych, podążając za McGonagall do środka.

\- Jesteście gotowi? - spytał pozostałych zawodników. Pokiwali głowami. - Kto jest moim partnerem? - Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że wszyscy wyglądali na nieco speszonych.

\- Ja jestem. - Wiktor wysunął się o krok do przodu po kilku spojrzeniach, które wymienił z Cedrikiem, podczas gdy Fleur przyglądała się im z rozbawieniem.

Uśmiechnął się i ujął ramię Wiktora, przeklinając cicho w myślach, kiedy zauważył, że był niemal o głowę niższy od Bułgara.

 _-_ Dajcie im dobre widowisko - powiedział i wszyscy wyprostowali się nieco. Wiedzieli, że reprezentowali Uroboros, nie zamierzali zawieść Harry'ego.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich obecnych. Zaskoczenie na niektórych twarzach nie było niczym nieoczekiwanym. Jednak całkowicie zdewastowane miny niektórych dziewczyn i chłopców, kiedy zobaczyli go na ramieniu Wiktora, były całkiem zabawne. Wiedział, że wielu się w nim podkochiwało, było to raczej oczywiste, choć nigdy nie był nikim w najmniejszym nawet stopniu zainteresowany. Byli tak bardzo poniżej jego poziomu, że nie rozważał ich nawet jako potencjalnych partnerów. Jedynymi ludźmi w Hogwarcie, których w ogóle mógłby brać pod uwagę, byli członkowie jego Dworu. Nikt inny nie był tego wart.

Spojrzał na ludzi siedzących przy stole zawodników i na jego usta wkradł się niewielki uśmiech, gdy zobaczył pośród zebranych Marcusa. Tęsknił za nim. Niestety nie mógł spędzać z nim tyle czasu, ile by chciał, odkąd Marcus opuścił Hogwart. Jednak chłopak zawsze pilnował, by być w ciągłym kontakcie z Dworem. Wysłał nawet listy do nowych członków, aby mogli się poznać. Wszyscy byli sobie dość bliscy i wyglądało na to, że żaden z nich nie chciał utracić tej więzi, nawet ci, którzy opuszczali Hogwart.

Jednak gdy zobaczył osobę siedzącą obok niego, musiał wysilić się, by zachować zimną krew.

Siedział tam Tomas Nacht, jak gdyby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Lucjusz Malfoy siedział po drugiej stronie Marcusa, a przy stole było też sporo innych osób, w tym dyrektorzy trzech szkół. Jednak Harry patrzył tylko na Toma i nikogo innego. Co on tutaj robił?

\- Karkarow powiedział mi, że przedstawiciele Ministerstwa mieli prawo zaprosić paru gości. Malfoy pewnie go zaprosił - powiedział mu Wiktor, kiedy zobaczył, na kogo patrzy.

\- To nieistotne - odparł Harry, spoglądając na Wiktora i uśmiechając się. - On nie jest istotny.

Wiktor odpowiedział uśmiechem, choć oczywiste było, że mu nie uwierzył. Czasami naprawdę chciał, by jego Dwór nie znał go tak dobrze.

Podeszli do stołu i choć wcale tego nie chciał, zajął miejsce obok Toma. Wiktor usiadł obok niego, a Cedrik i Fleur zajęli dwa ostatnie miejsca, które pozostały w dalszej części stołu.

Gdy tylko usiedli, Dumbledore wstał i uśmiechnął się do wszystkich zebranych w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Witajcie uczniowie i goście. Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie, by świętować tak radosne wydarzenie tutaj w Hogwarcie. - Uśmiechnął się do wszystkich. - Zajadajcie - oznajmił jowialnie.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Naprawdę, nieważne, co ludzie mówili o tym człowieku, wiedział, jak być dobrym gospodarzem.

Dumbledore usiadł z powrotem, wziął do ręki kartę menu, która leżała przed jego talerzem, i głośno powiedział: "zrazy wieprzowe". I zrazy wieprzowe pojawiły się na jego talerzu. Zobaczył, jak na kilku twarzach pojawiło się zrozumienie i ludzie podnieśli leżące przed ich talerzami menu i zaczęli zamawiać.

Gdy już wszyscy zamówili, pomiędzy gośćmi zaczęły toczyć się lekkie rozmowy. Choć większość osób przyglądała mu się dyskretnie. Niewątpliwie czekając, aż dołączy się do konwersacji.

\- Panie Malfoy, Draco nie powiedział mi, że będzie tu pan dzisiaj - powiedział w końcu, całkowicie ignorując siedzącego obok niego mężczyznę. Czy był małostkowy? Tak. Czy dbał o to? Niespecjalnie.

Minął niemal miesiąc, odkąd wysłał swój list i Nacht na niego nie odpowiedział. To jasno wskazywało na to, że nie chciał mieć z nim więcej nic wspólnego. Nie będzie błagał o jego uwagę. Jeśli Nacht nie był już zainteresowany tym, co było pomiędzy nimi - cokolwiek to było - to niech tak będzie.

\- Nie wiedział o tym - odparł Malfoy. - Chciałem, aby to była niespodzianka.

\- Ucieszy się, widząc pana - powiedział mu Harry.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się, a wtedy czarownica, siedząca przy dalszej części stołu, zwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Czy ma pan przyjaciół spoza Slytherinu, panie Potter?

\- Tak, mam, pani...? - Wyglądała znajomo, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego.

\- Bones. Amelia Bones. Moja bratanica Susan, z Hufflepuffu, jest w twojej klasie.

Ach, teraz już wiedział, dlaczego wyglądała znajomo, była na przesłuchaniu Syriusza. Poza tym, Susan Bones była jedną z osób, które jego siatka obserwowała.

\- Ach, tak. Jest wyjątkowo dobra z arytmetyki, prawda? Jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które potrafią dotrzymać tempa moim przyjaciołom i mnie.

Wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną z tego komplementu dla jej bratanicy, ale zanim mógł to w jakiś sposób wykorzystać, ktoś inny wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- Tak... Pana grupka, Uroboros, czyż nie? - spytał pewien czarodziej. - Niech mi pan powie, panie Potter, czy jest powód, dla którego otacza się pan najlepszymi i najbystrzejszymi uczniami?

\- Powód? Co pan ma na myśli? - spytał, wyglądając na nieco zdezorientowanego. Nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten mężczyzna, ale musiał przyznać, że zdawał się być o wiele bardziej spostrzegawczy niż pozostałe owce. Mogło to się okazać niebezpieczne.

\- Cóż, nie chcę pana obrazić, ale ostatnią osobą, która coś takiego robiła, została Czarnym Panem.

Harry uniósł brew. Voldemort miał Dwór? Ostatni Dwór istniał nieco ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu, czy to oznaczało, że Voldemort uczęszczał do Hogwartu? Mógł więc odkryć jego prawdziwą tożsamość, gdyby tylko dowiedział się, kto był wtedy Królem. Chociaż mężczyzna nie powiedział wprost, że chodziło o Dwór, mógł więc tylko zgadywać, że tak było.

\- Zignoruj pana McMillana, Harry - powiedział Nacht i Harry zerknął na niego, nie poświęcając mu więcej uwagi, niż przeznaczyłby owadowi.

\- Wcale mnie pan nie obraził, panie McMillan. - Harry uśmiechnął się czarująco do mężczyzny, ignorując palące spojrzenie wysłane mu przez Nachta. - Przyznaję, że są oni moimi przyjaciółmi głównie dlatego, że są tak inteligentni. Jednak nie kryje się za tym żadne drugie dno. Po prostu lubię, gdy stawia się przede mną nowe wyzwania, wie pan? Oni są wyzwaniem dla mnie, a ja dla nich. - Nie była to prawda, żadne z nich nie stanowiło dla niego wyzwania, ale na początku potrafili ciekawie zająć mu czas i tylko to się wtedy liczyło. Teraz... Teraz zaś chodziło o coś więcej.

\- Och. Tak, tak, rozumiem - powiedział McMillan, porzucając obruszoną aurę. - Tak. Jest pan podobno prymusem, prawda? - Nie do końca zdołał ukryć niedowierzanie, które pojawiło się w jego głosie.

\- Nie ma mowy o żadnym "podobno" - odpowiedział mu Wiktor. - Harry jest genialny we wszystkim, co robi. Wydaje się to dla niego równie naturalne, co oddychanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do nich, rumieniąc się lekko. Zauważył, że niemal wszyscy obecni przy stole dali się na to nabrać.

\- Wydajesz się mieć sporą grupę fanów - skomentował cicho Nacht.

\- Wiem - odparł. - Większość uczniów w Hogwarcie jest we mnie zakochana... No dobrze, może lepiej by było powiedzieć, że mnie pożąda.

\- Czyżby?

Spojrzał na Nachta, kiedy usłyszał w jego głosie ostrzejszy ton.

\- Czy coś się stało? - wyszeptał.

\- Czy coś się stało? - mruknął do niego Nacht. - Pojawiasz się na ramieniu tego zawodnika Quidditcha i pytasz mnie, czy coś się stało? - W oczach Nachta pojawił się morderczy błysk.

\- A dlaczego niby ma to dla pana znaczenie?

\- Jesteś moim wężem, powinieneś być na moim ramieniu.

\- Czyżby? - Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że do jego głosu wkradła się sarkastyczna nuta. - Czy masz w zwyczaju ignorować ludzi, których chcesz widzieć na swoim ramieniu?

\- Nie ignorowałem cię - niemalże warknął Nacht, przyciągając spojrzenia kilku osób. Choć jego głos był zbyt cichy, by ktoś naprawdę mógł usłyszeć, co powiedział. Poza Marcusem, który patrzył na niego spode łba.

\- Najwyraźniej nasze definicje słowa "ignorować" różnią się - odparował Harry i odwrócił się w stronę Marcusa. - Jak ci się powodzi w pracy? - spytał go, pomimo że i tak wiedział już wszystko, co tylko mógł, o życiu Marcusa.

\- Bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział Marcus, odrywając spojrzenie od Nachta. - Minister wspominał o awansowaniu mnie na pozycję Podsekretarza.

\- Już? - Naprawdę był zaskoczony, o tym jeszcze Marcus mu nie mówił.

\- Tak, najwyraźniej jest bardzo zadowolony z mojej pracy, a kilku dyrektorów różnych departamentów dobrze o mnie wspomina.

\- Tak, jesteśmy zadowoleni z pańskiej pracy - odezwała się Bones. - Po tym jak Weasley odszedł, uważniej obserwujemy młodych pracowników Ministerstwa.

\- Och? Weasley odszedł? - spytał Harry, udając zaciekawionego.

\- Tak - powiedział kolejny czarodziej siedzący obok Cedrika. - Nie był nawet łaskaw powiedzieć tego osobiście dyrektorowi swojego departamentu. Odszedł, a potem przysłał list, możecie uwierzyć?

\- Naprawdę? Co za brak odpowiedzialności. - Harry postarał się najlepiej, jak umiał, by w jego głosie zabrzmiało zgorszenie. Dostrzegł złośliwy uśmieszek, który przelotnie pojawił się na ustach Marcusa.

\- Tak jest w istocie. - Bones pokręciła głową. - Pokładaliśmy w nim duże nadzieje.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej Marcus taki nie jest - skomentował, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.

\- Nie powinieneś uśmiechać się tak do innych, twój partner może być zazdrosny - mruknął złośliwie obok niego Nacht, przyciągając uwagę Marcusa, Lucjusza i Wiktora, którzy jako jedyni zdołali go usłyszeć.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny, Wiktor? - spytał Harry, a jego oczy zalśniły złośliwie.

Wiktor spojrzał na niego i w jego oczach widoczne było pytanie. Harry odpowiedział mu mikroskopijnym skinieniem głowy, wiedząc, że zrozumie. Każdy członek Dworu by zrozumiał. Wiktor uśmiechnął się do niego, pochylił się w jego stronę i pogłaskał go po policzku. Harry czuł mordercze spojrzenie skierowane na niego, ale je zignorował.

\- Nie, nie jestem. Jasno dałeś do zrozumienia, że jesteś mój - odpowiedział Wiktor, całując go w policzek.

Uśmiechnął się, czując, jak magiczne napięcie wokół nich przybrało na sile. Czuł potrzebę, by zranić, okaleczyć i zabić, którą emitowała ta magia.

\- Tomas - wysyczał Lucjusz i magia zniknęła, jak gdyby nigdy wcześniej jej tam nie było.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył morderczy błysk w oczach Nachta. Uśmiechnął się. Wydawało się to niemożliwe, ale to spojrzenie stało się jeszcze groźniejsze i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Doprawdy, czego oczekiwałeś? - wyszeptał. - Powiedziałem ci, że nigdy nie będziesz mnie posiadał.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nikt nigdy nie będzie ciebie posiadał - odwarknął Nacht w odpowiedzi. Na szczęście mówił dość cicho, by nie przyciągnąć uwagi.

\- To nadal prawda. Nie należę do nikogo.

\- Jak więc możesz być jego? - Gdyby nie wiedział, że Nacht nie mógł być wężousty, powiedziałby, że jego syk był na pograniczu wężomowy.

\- To wymiana. Ja jestem jego, ale on jest mój. - Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się twarzą do pozostałych gości i ignorował Nachta przez resztę posiłku. Czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Miał dość pogrywania z nim.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Dumbledore, gdy już wszystkie talerze zniknęły ze stołów. - A teraz niech się rozpocznie bal. Zawodnicy, jeśli możecie.

Wiktor wziął go za rękę i zaprowadził go na parkiet. Przyciągnął go bliżej i Harry rozluźnił się po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy zobaczył przy ich stole Nachta.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Wiktorowi do ucha.

\- Nie ma za co, mój Królu.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Muzyka zaczęła grać i zaczęli płynnie poruszać się po parkiecie. Zatracił się w muzyce i uczuciu silnych ramion obejmującego go Wiktora. Zanim taniec się skończył, poczuł wokół siebie inną parę rąk i odwracając się, zobaczył trzymającego go Cedrika. Wiktor puścił go i wziął ze sobą Fleur. Zaśmiał się, widząc spojrzenia, jakie otrzymywali.

\- Powiedziałeś przecież, że powinniśmy pójść wszyscy razem - wyszeptał mu do ucha Cedrik.

Naprawdę, jego Dwór był tak przebiegły. Nie to dokładnie miał na myśli, kiedy powiedział, że pójdą wszyscy razem. Zamiana partnerów zanim jeszcze muzyka dobiegła końca to był jasny przekaz. Prawdę mówiąc, nie dbał o to, sam powiedział, że pójdą razem. Po prostu tego nie oczekiwał.

\- Czy pozostali też do nas dołączą? - spytał Cedrika.

\- Oczywiście - odparł Cedrik, wirując z nim po parkiecie. - Sądzę, że spędziliby godziny, torturując mnie, gdybym chociażby pomyślał o tym, by zatrzymać cię tylko dla siebie.

Harry ponownie się zaśmiał, ignorując inne pary, które nareszcie dołączyły do nich na parkiecie i spojrzenia, które im wysyłano.

\- To prawda. Wszyscy jesteście tak bardzo zaborczy.

Uśmiech Cedrika był aż zbyt niebezpieczny i Harry pokręcił głową. Po tym wszystkim, nie powinno go zaskakiwać, że jego Dwór był równie pokręcony, co on sam. Ale nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy byli tacy od samego początku, czy to on zmienił ich w to, czym byli teraz.

Ponownie poczuł wokół siebie nową parę rąk i odwrócił się ze śmiechem.

\- Marcus.

\- Mój Królu. - Marcus ukłonił się lekko i Cedrik zostawił ich samych.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz.

\- Knot powiedział mi dziś po południu. Choć jestem zadowolony, że przyszedłem, za nic w świecie nie chciałbym stracić okazji, by z tobą zatańczyć.

\- Jak to się dzieje, że to wszystko wpływa na ciebie równie mocno co na nich? - spytał z zaciekawieniem Harry. - Nie było cię tutaj.

\- Ale byłem tu na początku, mój Królu - odpowiedział poważnie Marcus. - Nasza więź nie osłabła od mojego odejścia. Twoja magia... cały czas ją czuję. Ona.. Ona niemal nas wiąże, tak samo jak niemalże wiąże wszystkich pozostałych Uroboros.

\- Ale czemu tak się dzieje?

\- Wybacz mi, mój Królu, ale nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

Harry westchnął, kiedy zobaczył upór, z jakim Marcus zacisnął szczęki. Wiedział, że napierając, by mu powiedział, nic dobrego nie osiągnie. Marcus by go nie okłamał, ale wiedział, że chłopak nie zamierzał mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Dobrze, cieszmy się tańcem - powiedział, odpuszczając.

Przechodził z rąk jednego Uroborosa do drugiego, przez co było dla niego niemal niemożliwe, by pozostał sam. Był za to wdzięczny. Nie chciał przebywać w towarzystwie innych ludzi, a zwłaszcza tych członków Ministerstwa, którzy przyglądali mu się, jakby był smakowitym kawałkiem mięsa. Na szczęście, nie zdawało się, by był w tym podtekst seksualny.

Zazwyczaj nie miałby nic przeciwko. Jednak nieważne, jak bardzo nienawidził się do tego przyznawać, spotkanie z Nachtem nieco wytrąciło go z równowagi. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia ignorowanym. Poza tym Nacht był jedną z pierwszych osób, które kiedykolwiek okazały się stanowić dla niego wyzwanie. Był niemal mu równy. Było to coś, czego nigdy nie miał. A Nacht właśnie mu to odebrał. Nic dziwnego, że spotkanie z nim tak nim wstrząsnęło. Wiedział, że powinien wykorzystać ten wieczór, by porozmawiać z członkami Ministerstwa, by ich zauroczyć. Widział jednak, że członkowie jego Dworu pracowali już sami nad reprezentantami Ministerstwa, był więc zadowolony, mogąc pozostać w cieniu i cieszyć się tym wieczorem ze swoimi Uroboros.

\- Przestań mnie unikać - syknął przy jego uchu bardzo znajomy głos i Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że nie powinien był siadać, zwłaszcza że żadnego z członków jego Dworu nie było w pobliżu.

\- Nie unikam pana, panie Nacht - odparł spokojnie. Powstrzymał kolejne westchnienie, kiedy zobaczył, jak Nacht zajął miejsce obok niego. Nie chcąc być nieuprzejmy, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę.

\- Och? Jak to w takim razie nazwiesz? - Harry poczuł, że otoczyło ich zaklęcie uciszające i jakaś odmiana czaru odwracającego od nich uwagę. Spojrzał na Nachta wrogo.

\- Dość jasno dał mi pan do zrozumienia, że nie jest pan już dłużej zainteresowany utrzymywaniem naszej korespondencji. Spełniam jedynie pańskie życzenie.

\- Spełniasz moje życzenie? - W jego głosie pojawiła się nuta niedowierzania. - Gdybyś spełniał moje życzenia, tak jak twierdzisz, leżałbyś właśnie nagi na moim łóżku, prosząc, bym cię wziął. - Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak wiele pożądania i pasji było w oczach Nachta.

\- Tak, spełniam pańskie życzenie - oznajmił Harry, całkowicie ignorując resztę wypowiedzi Nachta. - To pan nie odpisał na mój list, panie Nacht. Jeśli to nie jest znak, że nie jest pan zainteresowany korespondencją ze mną, to nie wiem, co to może być.

Na chwilę lub dwie Nacht zamarł w bezruchu. Potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco i pochylił się ku niemu bliżej. Jego oczy płonęły nowym światłem, a złość, która była w nich całą noc, całkowicie zniknęła.

\- Odpowiedziałem na twój list, mały wężu - wyszeptał, pomimo że nikt w Wielkiej Sali nie mógł ich usłyszeć. - List, który mi wysłałeś... Nie masz pojęcia, co on ze mną zrobił. - Jego głos był niski i Harry mógł w nim usłyszeć cichy pomruk. - Chciałem szturmem wejść do Hogwartu i cię zabrać. Nie dbałem nawet o to, że masz jedynie czternaście lat. Myśl o tym, by cię mieć, przysłoniła wszystko inne.

\- Odpowiedziałeś? - spytał, pomijając resztę tego, co powiedział Tom.

\- Tak - odparł Tom i Harry nie widział w jego oczach kłamstwa. - Chciałem przyjść do Hogwartu, kiedy nie otrzymałem od ciebie listu, ale Lucjusz powiedział mi o zaproszeniach na bal i zdecydowałem się zaczekać. Ale widok ciebie na ramieniu gracza Quidditcha niemal przeciągnął strunę.

\- Co było w tym liście? - spytał Harry figlarnie. - Zasługuję na to, by się dowiedzieć, skoro zaginął on, zanim do mnie dotarł. Powiedz mi, Tom - wyszeptał mu do ucha, czując jak po ciele Toma przebiegł dreszcz. - Co w nim było? Szepniesz mi to do ucha? Słodkie obietnice grzesznej przyjemności?

\- Czy ty próbujesz złamać moją samokontrolę? - warknął Tom.

\- Udaje mi się?

\- Nie masz pojęcia, co ze mną robisz, Harry - wyszeptał Tom. Jego ręce powędrowały do talii Harry'ego, próbując przyciągając go bliżej, pomimo że siedzieli. To dźwięk jego imienia go orzeźwił. Była w nim desperacka nuta, która sprawiła, że spojrzał w oczy Toma.

\- Boisz się - stwierdził Harry, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco, gdy sobie to uświadomił. - Czego się boisz? - spytał ciekawie.

Poczuł, jak ręka Toma zacisnęła się na jego talii i niemal się wzdrygnął, gdy jego uścisk stał się niemal bolesny. Zobaczył, jak twarz mężczyzny przybrała niedostępny wyraz.

\- Ludzie tacy jak my... nie mogą sobie pozwolić na nawiązywanie więzi z innymi. Nie możemy mieć słabości. Stajesz się mój, a ja nie wiem, czy mogę na to pozwolić - odpowiedział Tom, a jego oczy były dziwnie puste. Dziwnie było widzieć te zazwyczaj wyraziste oczy tak kompletnie pozbawione emocji. - Boję się tego, jak wielką masz nade mną władzę. Pozwolenie ci na to leży na granicy samobójstwa.

I Harry zrozumiał. Wiedział, jaka była cena za pozwolenie ludziom na zbliżenie się do siebie. Gdyby jeden z członków jego Dworu zdecydował się zwrócić przeciwko niemu... Szkody, jakich taka osoba mogłaby dokonać, byłyby astronomiczne. Podjął ryzyko w związku z nimi i wiedział, że nie będzie tego żałował. Jednak największa różnica pomiędzy nim i Tomem polegała na tym, że on ufał swoim Uroboros.

\- W takim razie musisz zapytać sam siebie, czy ufasz mi dość, by powierzyć mi taką władzę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, anulował zaklęcia, które ich otaczały i odszedł. Nie był już dłużej na Toma zły, ale nie zamierzał więcej z nim pogrywać, skoro jasne było, że mężczyzna miał tego rodzaju wątpliwości w kwestii tego, co było pomiędzy nimi.

Poza tym Tom miał rację. Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko przywiązał się do tego mężczyzny. Było to coś, na co nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Kiedy Voldemort znów się pojawi i jeśli spróbuje znów go zabić, po której stronie stanie Tom? Nie był jeszcze dość silny, by pozwolić sobie na tak niebezpieczną znajomość. Z tego samego powodu trzymał Lucjusza na bezpieczną odległość, pomimo że Draco był mu całkowicie oddany. Nie mógł tak ryzykować. W przypadku Toma zapomniał o ostrożności. Nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach takiego postępowania i po prostu podążył za swoimi pragnieniami. Tom zaczął się stawać także jego słabością, słabością, na którą nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo tego pragnął.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - spytał go Theo.

Theo. Theo był pierwszy, prawda? Był pierwszą osobą, przed którą się otworzył. Pierwszą osobą, którą dopuścił blisko do siebie. Jego pierwszą słabością.

Uniósł rękę i pogłaskał Theo po policzku, podziwiając, jak wtulił się on bliżej w jego dłoń, jak przymknął oczy i z jego ust wydostało się delikatne westchnienie.

Przyciągnął głowę Theo bliżej do siebie, czując, jak ten gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze tuż przy jego ustach. Spojrzał w szeroko otwarte oczy Theo. Było w nich tak wiele emocji, a ponad wszystko nadzieja i tęsknota. Uśmiechnął się i połączył ich usta w pocałunku.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Harry, jesteś gotowy? - spytał go Theo, opierając się o drzwi prowadzące do jego łazienki.

Harry odwrócił się i skinął głową, przyjmując uścisk, który dał mu Theo.

\- Theo... - Nienawidził tego, co właśnie miał zrobić. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chciał, było zranienie Theo, który był z nim od samego początku, ale nie mógł ciągnąć tego, co robili. Fakt, że był właśnie poranek w dniu drugiego zadania i Theo był teraz przy nim, wskazywał jasno, że nie powinni być razem.

\- Nie musisz tego mówić - wyszeptał Theo. - Kiedy obudziłem się dziś rano, wiedziałem.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie - powiedział ostro Theo. - Nie przepraszaj. Wiedziałem, na co się zgodziłem. Za nic nie zamieniłbym tych ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, Harry. - Theo spojrzał mu w oczy i zobaczył w nich prawdę. Spuścił głowę i go pocałował. Był to czuły, słodki pocałunek - pożegnanie. - Kocham cię, mój Królu - wyszeptał Theo tuż przy jego ustach i Harry mógł jedynie ponownie go pocałować. Próbując za pomocą tego pocałunku wszystko powiedzieć. Kiedy się odsunął, obaj oddychali ciężko.

Przyciągnął do siebie Theo.

\- Byłeś moją pierwszą słabością, Theo - wyszeptał mu do ucha. - Dziękuję ci za pokazanie mi, jak dobre mogą być te słabości. - Następnie odsunął się i zostawił Theo w łazience. Miał zadanie do wykonania.

Theo wziął głęboki oddech, starając się z powrotem zapanować nad własnymi emocjami. Choć wiedział, że nie miało to potrwać długo, nie oznaczało to, że pozwolenie Harry'emu odejść nie było bolesne.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Uniósł głowę i zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach Draco.

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest - odparł, uśmiechając się do blondyna.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak - wyszeptał. - Już wcześniej wiedziałem, że to nie potrwa długo, Luna nas ostrzegała. Wdzięczny jestem, że był mój przez dwa miesiące.

\- Wyglądałeś... na naprawdę szczęśliwego - mruknął Draco.

\- Byłem, nie... Jestem. Jestem w nim zakochany, Draco. Móc mieć go w swoich ramionach, móc go całować, kiedykolwiek tylko chciałem... To było lepsze, niż sobie wyobrażałem. Ale jestem szczęśliwy, że nadal mogę być u jego boku. Nawet jeśli to teraz boli... - Theo umilkł z małym, smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Jestem nawet szczęśliwy, że go nie kocham - powiedział Draco. - Znaczy się, kocham go, ale nie jestem w nim zakochany. Patrzę na niego bardziej jak na starszego brata. Mimo że jest młodszy - zakończył, śmiejąc się lekko.

Theo uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Rozumiał, co Draco miał na myśli, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że on sam był w Harrym zakochany.

\- Kogo brakuje? - spytał, próbując zmienić temat.

\- Wayne'a, Luny i Gabrielle.

Te imiona nie były specjalnie zaskakujące. Cedrik kochał Wayne'a jak brata, Luna była dla Wiktora jak młodsza siostra, a Gabrielle była dla Fleur wszystkim. Jedyną osobą, za którą tęsknili by bardziej, był Harry, a on był także zawodnikiem.

\- Tylko troje?

\- Nikogo innego w Hogwarcie nie brakuje. Wliczyliśmy w to także Syriusza i Alfę - odparł Draco.

\- Rozumiem. - Cóż, nie mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony. Nie po tym, co poczuł na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym po jego pocałunku. Wiedział, że nadal żył tylko dlatego, że Harry tam był. Złapał spojrzenie Draco i pokręcił głową. - Wszystko jest dobrze, albo przynajmniej będzie.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewien...

\- Jestem. Chodźmy już, pewnie na nas czekają.

Draco pokiwał głową i razem opuścili pokój Harry'ego. Musieli kibicować pozostałym Uroboros i swojemu Królowi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Obudził się gwałtownie. Choć może budzenie się nie było odpowiednim słowem, skoro nie spał tak naprawdę. I tak jednak nie zdołał powstrzymać niewielkiej fali paniki, która go opanowała, kiedy poczuł wokół siebie wodę. Chociaż trwało to tylko sekundę. Potem przypomniał sobie, dlaczego był otoczony przez wodę, przypomniał sobie, gdzie był i dlaczego.

Rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczywszy zielone oczy w odcieniu klątwy uśmiercającej patrzące na niego wrogo, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku samozadowolenia, który pojawił mu się na ustach.

\- Ani słowa - warknął Harry, ciągnąc go w kierunku platformy.

Niemal się zaśmiał. Powstrzymał się jednak, nie zaskoczyłoby go, gdyby Harry spróbował go utopić.

Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, gdzie się znajdował. Wspomnienie nocy Balu Bożonarodzeniowego nadal było świeże w jego umyśle.

Był szczery wobec Harry'ego, gdy powiedział, że obawiał się władzy, którą ten miał nad nim. Wiedział, że Harry zrozumiał. W ciągu tego miesiąca, kiedy sądził, że Harry go ignorował, był pochłonięty przez myśli o nim. Ledwie mógł funkcjonować. Nie mógł się skupić. Wiedział, że jego Śmierciożercy to zauważyli, ale jedynie Lucjusz i Theodred zdawali się podejrzewać, jaki był tego powód.

Wszyscy pozostali byli w jego towarzystwie wyjątkowo ostrożni, wiedząc, że mogli zostać przeklęci nawet za niepoprawne oddychanie. Naprawdę chciał szturmem zdobyć Hogwart i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Harry się nie odzywał. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że Lucjusz powiedział mu, że przekonał Knota, by ten zezwolił przedstawicielom Ministerstwa przyprowadzić gości.

Był z siebie całkiem dumny, kiedy nie poszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu w poszukiwaniu swojego małego Króla. Jednak gdy zobaczył Harry'ego z Krumem, musiał wysilić całą swoją siłę woli, by nie zabić Bułgara.

Nic jednak nie wystawiło na próbę jego kontroli tak bardzo jak ten pocałunek.

Nott żył nadal tylko dlatego, że Harry tam był.

Stracił kontrolę nad swoją magią. Wiedział, że każdy Śmieciożerca to poczuł. Wiedział, że ból niemal powalił ich na kolana. Miał już zaatakować Notta, kiedy magia Harry'ego wyrwała się do przodu. Poczuł, jak otoczyła Notta opiekuńczo. Harry rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie. Wyzywając go, by odważył się skrzywdzić członka jego Dworu.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że wszyscy członkowie Dworu uformowali wokół nich luźny okrąg, wszyscy z różdżkami w dłoniach.

Musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem tego, jak szybko byli w stanie rzucić wokół siebie zaklęcia odwracające uwagę. Poza tym, musiały one być dość silne, skoro powstrzymały Dumbledore'a przed zauważeniem, że coś było nie tak.

Po tym wszystkim Lucjusz praktycznie siłą wyciągnął go z Hogwartu. Oczywiście mężczyzna zapłacił za to, nawet jeśli rozumiał, dlaczego to zrobił. Był Czarnym Panem Voldemortem, nikt nie miał prawa znikąd go wyciągać.

Kolejne miesiące były o wiele trudniejsze, niż wydawało mu się to możliwe. Sama myśli o Nottcie z Harrym... Przynajmniej wiedział, że poza całowaniem się, nie posunęli się dalej. Sądził, że pogrążyłby się przynajmniej odrobinę w szaleństwie, gdyby Harry i Nott spali ze sobą. Mały Malfoy był przynajmniej w tej kwestii przydatny. Oczywiście nie powiedział nic wprost, ale jego list do matki dał to do zrozumienia. Nie żeby miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, że podzielił się on tą wiedzą, tylko dlatego, że Harry mu na to pozwolił. Zastanawiał się jednak, dlaczego jego wąż na to zezwolił.

Wątpił, by Harry zaczął umawiać się z Nottem, by wzbudzić w nim zazdrość lub coś podobnego. Harry nie wydawał się być tego rodzaju osobą. Musiał jednak mieć jakiś powód, dla którego zdecydował się to zrobić natychmiast po ich rozmowie. Po tym, jak wyjaśnili sobie to nieporozumienie. Czy sprawiło to jego przyznanie się, że się bał? Nie wiedział i zbyt przejmował się całą tą sytuację, by to przemyśleć. Wiedział, że tak nie powinno być, ale w tym tkwił problem, gdy ktoś był nieco szalony. Logika czasem była poza jego zasięgiem. Niestety to była jedna z tych sytuacji. Zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co dotyczyło Harry'ego, stawało się jedną z tych sytuacji.

Jednak poprzedniej nocy dostał wezwanie od Dumbledore'a. Nie on, Voldemort, ale Tomas Nacht.

Najpierw zawołał Lucjusza i spytał go, czy miał on jakiekolwiek pomysł, co mogło się dziać. Lucjusz nie wiedział, więc zdecydował się zabrać go ze sobą, na wszelki wypadek. Rzucił wszystkie konieczne zaklęcia zmieniające wygląd w wężomowie i ruszyli do Hogwartu.

Kiedy Dumbledore powiedział mu, że został wyzwany, ponieważ Czara wybrała go na osobę, której Harry'emu najbardziej by brakowało, był zszokowany. Jednak szok szybko został zastąpiony przez samozadowolenie. Ze wszystkich osób, które znał Harry, to za nim tęskniłby najbardziej. Nie za swoim ojcem chrzestnym, nie za wilkiem. Nie za swoimi Uroboros. Nie za swoim chłopaczkiem. **Za nim**. To za nim Harry tęskniłby najbardziej, gdyby miał zniknąć.

W tamtej chwili wszystko było tak, jak gdyby ostatnie dwa miesiące się nie wydarzyły. Jakie miało znaczenie, że Harry miał chłopaka, skoro to za nim tęsknił? Żadnego. Zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał, nawet jeśli musiał to zabrać komuś innemu i jego mały Król nie był wyjątkiem.

\- Przestań wyglądać na tak zadowolonego z siebie - warknął Harry, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałbym, że nie cieszysz się na mój widok - skomentował, zaczynając samodzielnie płynąć, by mogli szybciej dotrzeć do platformy.

\- Nie cieszę się - odparł Harry, patrząc na niego spode łba.

\- Fakt, że jestem tutaj, przeczy temu. - Nie mógł powstrzymać nuty samozadowolenia w głosie. Każdy by się tak czuł, gdyby był w jego sytuacji.

Harry warknął, odwracając się od niego i pociągnął go przez ostatnie kilka cali, które oddzielały ich od platformy. Gdy tylko na niej stanęli, dopadła ich magiczna pielęgniarka, podając im ręczniki, eliksir wzmacniający i mrucząc o szalonych zadaniach. Zaprowadzono ich do odosobnionej części platformy i powiedziano im, by nie ruszali się z miejsca i czekali na pozostałych zawodników.

Harry był wyraźnie niezadowolony z tej sytuacji, ale nie protestował.

Gdy tylko pielęgniarka zniknęła, przyparł Harry'ego do ściany.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Głos Harry'ego był spokojny, śmiertelnie groźny i poczuł, jak jego magia wyrwała się do przodu. Nic na razie nie robiła, ale czekała w gotowości, na wypadek gdyby Harry ją wezwał.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał, po raz pierwszy używając tego słowa i naprawdę mając to na myśli. Było to dość, by magia Harry'ego wycofała się odrobinę. Kontynuował więc: - Kiedy powiedziałem, że obawiam się władzy, którą nade mną masz, nie zamierzałem sugerować, że ci nie ufam. Ufam ci, co jest głupie, a nawet śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, ale mimo to... Nawet wiedząc to, co wiem... Naprawdę ci ufam. - I tak był w istocie. Nie powinien. Nie powinien nawet tego rozważać, ale ufał mu. Nawet znając część tej przeklętej przepowiedni. - Wolałbym raczej, żebyś był moją słabością, niż cię stracić i nie mieć żadnych słabości.

Harry patrzył teraz na niego, a wyraz jego oczu był pełen żalu i Tom za nic w świecie nie mógł zgadnąć, co z tego, co powiedział, mogło przywołać takie spojrzenie.

\- Nie mogę - wyszeptał Harry. - Nie jestem dość silny, by pozwolić ci być moją słabością. Nawet jeśli tego chcę.

Tom niemalże się zachwiał. Harry był tak do niego podobny, jak mógł nawet nie pomyśleć o tym, że może on widzieć tę sytuację tak samo jak on. Jak mógł nie pomyśleć o tym, że Harry postrzegał go w ten sam sposób? Posiadanie kogoś, kto był ci bliski, zawsze było niebezpieczne, w ten czy inny sposób. Taka osoba mogła cię zdradzić lub zostać użyta przeciwko tobie. Logiczne było unikanie posiadania kogoś takiego. Rozumiał to, wierzył w to, żył w ten sposób. Ale kiedy w grę wchodził Harry, nie mógł tego zaakceptować.

\- Co z Nottem? - syknął.

\- Theo należy do mnie. Zabiłby dla mnie. Zginąłby dla mnie. Jest mój - powiedział mu Harry. - A ty... nie jesteś.

Wybuchły oklaski i Harry wyrwał się z jego uścisku i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, gdzie został powitany przez kilku swoich Uroboros, Diggory'ego i Hopkinsa, jeśli się nie mylił. Zobaczył uśmiech, który rozjaśnił twarz Harry'ego, gdy ich ujrzał i poczuł przypływ zazdrości.

\- Mógłbym być... - westchnął, siadając na prowizorycznym łóżku i zamykając oczy.


	18. Różne ścieżki

**Rozdział 18 - Różne ścieżki**

Harry odetchnął głęboko i opadł na łóżko. Rok szkolny dobiegał końca i od trzeciego zadania dzieliło go już tylko kilka dni. Szczerze mówiąc, cieszył się, że ukończył już ten rok. Co prawda wiele w tym czasie osiągnął, ale był już zmęczony.

Wszystko to, co stało się z Nachtem, nadal zajmowało mu myśli. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł o nim zapomnieć, ponieważ dostawał co tydzień od niego nowy list. Mimo że na żaden z nich nie odpisał, kolejne nadal przychodziły. A on nie mógł zmusić się, by ich nie czytać. I nieważne, jak bardzo tego nienawidził, te listy zawsze przywoływały na jego twarz uśmiech. Czasem było to jedynie marudzenie Nachta na ludzi, z którymi musiał się zadawać, kiedy wyrzucał swoją frustrację wywołaną czyjąś niekompetencją, albo po prostu opowieści o tym, jak minął mu dany tydzień. Zachował każdy z tych listów.

I jakby cała ta sytuacja z Nachtem nie wystarczała, jego magia dziwnie się zachowywała.

Nie miał pojęcia, co z nią było nie tak, ale zdawała się być niespokojna. To uczucie z dnia na dzień stawało się coraz silniejsze, doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa. Było to tak, jak gdyby coś miało się wydarzyć i jego magia niecierpliwie na to czekała. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co to mogło być.

Miał jednak przeczucie, że członkowie jego Dworu wiedzieli. Czasami przyłapywał ich na tym, że mu się przyglądali i sami ledwo mogli ukryć własne zniecierpliwienie.

Ponownie westchnął i zamknął oczy.

Może porządny, całonocny sen pomoże mu oczyścić umysł. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, nie wiedział, ile jeszcze zdoła wytrzymać, zanim wybuchnie.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Dziś miało się odbyć pierwsze zadanie i Harry czuł ulgę na myśl, że Turniej nareszcie dobiegał końca. Potrzebował chwili samotności. Musiał spokojnie pomyśleć. A ponad wszystko, musiał dowiedzieć się, co działo się z jego magią.

Uśmiechnął się do członków Dworu, którzy czekali na niego w pokoju wspólnym. Był na nich może nieco zły, wiedział, że coś przed nim ukrywali, ale Luna powiedziała mu, że wkrótce wszystko stanie się jasne. Nie skomentował więc ich zachowania. Wiedział, że wierzyli, że robią to, co dla niego najlepsze, i że zawsze będą to robić, nawet jeśli oznaczało to ściągnięcie na siebie jego gniewu. Ich wierność i oddanie nigdy nie przestawały go zadziwiać, choć nie zaskakiwały go już dłużej. Teraz niemal tego od nich oczekiwał, podświadomie niemal wymagał ich wierności, ich oddania. Było to w końcu całkiem naturalne. Potrząsając głową, odsunął te myśli wgłąb swojego umysłu i uśmiechnął się do Dworu.

\- Chodźmy - powiedział, wyprowadzając ich z pokoju wspólnego.

Zauważyli siedzących przy stole Gryfonów bliźniaków i Neville'a. Ten ostatni siedział w pewnym oddaleniu od wszystkich pozostałych, a bliźniacy wygłupiali się ze swoim przyjacielem, Lee. Nie lubił patrzeć, jak Neville był niemalże wyrzutkiem w swoim własnym domu, tylko dlatego że nie zachowywał się jak stereotypowy Gryfon. Ale ten uparcie odmawiał zmienienia swojego zachowania, by ich zadowolić. Był dumny z tego, kim się stał i choć nie mógł przebywać otwarcie z Dworem, (nie ważne, ile razy Harry powtarzał mu, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że Neville był członkiem Dworu, chłopak nadal upierał się przy swoim, a Harry nie chciał mu rozkazywać), nie chciał dołączyć się do grupy czwartoklasistów, jeśli oznaczało to oczernianie Harry'ego i innych członków Dworu.

Usiedli na swoich zwyczajowych miejscach i zaczęli śniadanie.

Oczywistym było, że wszyscy niecierpliwie czekali na ostatnie zadanie. Choć miało się ono zacząć dopiero po południu, wszyscy zerkali na zawodników, szepcząc między sobą z podekscytowaniem.

Harry wszystkich ich zignorował i jak zwykle udał się na poranne zajęcia. Nie miał wątpliwości, że wygra. Nawet ciągle przyglądający mu się Moody dziś mu nie przeszkadzał. Choć zauważył, że intensywność jego gapienia się na niego zwiększyła się z biegiem roku szkolnego. W innej sytuacji przejmował by się bardzo dziwnym zachowaniem Moddy'ego, ale prawdę mówiąc, był zbyt zmęczony, by się o to troszczyć.

Kiedy nadszedł czas na lancz, całkowicie zignorował spojrzenia, które wszyscy mu wysyłali. Już nawet pozostali zawodnicy zaczynali wyglądać na nieco sfrustrowanych tym, że wszyscy ciągle ich obserwowali. Poza Harrym, najlepiej radził sobie Wiktor. Cedrika kusiło, żeby przekląć kilka dziewczyn, które praktycznie się na niego rzucały, a Fleur nikogo jeszcze nie spaliła tylko dlatego, że reszta Dworu zainterweniowała.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, większość z nich była raczej zadowolona, widząc, że ten rok szkolny już się kończył.

Otaczający ich uczniowie nagle zamilkli i gdy Harry zerknął w górę, znalazł się oko w oko ze Snape'em. Snape patrzył na nich spode łba, wyglądając, jakby przebywanie w ich towarzystwie było ostatnią rzeczą, o której teraz marzył. Choć Harry zauważył, jak jego spojrzenie wędrowało co chwila w stronę Draco. Niemal się uśmiechnął na widok bólu, który na moment pojawił się w oczach Snape'a, gdy Draco jedynie spojrzał na niego chłodno.

\- Zawodnicy. - Na jego twarzy malował się grymas. - Wasze rodziny na was czekają - powiedział, wskazując na drzwi z tyłu Wielkiej Sali, i odszedł szybko.

Cedrik wzdrygnął się i pozostali rzucili mu współczujące spojrzenia.

\- Spokojne - powiedział mu Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. - Będziemy przy tobie. Poza tym, gdy już go wykorzystasz, nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiał się z nim zadawać.

Cedrik pokręcił głową.

\- Dopóki nie uda nam się osiągnąć wszystkich naszych celów, lepiej pilnować, by był tak zadowolony, jak to tylko możliwe. Moja rodzina to jedyna jasna rodzina z naprawdę dobrymi kontaktami, odkąd babcia Neville'a wycofała siebie, i przez to całą rodzinę Longbottomów, ze sceny politycznej, po tym jak jego rodzice zostali ubezwłasnowolnieni. Ich nazwisko nadal wiele znaczy, ale ich kontakty właściwie nie istnieją, a sojusze są co najmniej niepewne. Mój ojciec za to nadal ma kontakty i sojuszników, w tym wielu takich, którzy nigdy nie zadawaliby się z Nottami lub Malfoyami, lub kimkolwiek, kto choć w najmniejszym stopniu skłania się ku mrocznej stronie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się przyda.

\- Czasem - mruknął Harry, kręcąc głową - zdaje mi się, że wy wszyscy więcej myślicie o moich przyszłych planach, niż ja sam.

Jego Dwór się roześmiał.

\- Bo nie możemy się już tej przyszłości doczekać - oznajmił Theo, uśmiechając się ciepło do Harry'ego, który też odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

Był szczęśliwszy, niż się spodziewał, widząc, że jego więź z Theo nie poniosła szkody, mimo że wiedział, że dość mocno go skrzywdził. Theo wiele dla niego znaczył i nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby utracił to poczucie bliskości, które dzielili. Jednak teraz, gdy już wiedział, czego szukać, niemal nie dało się zignorować w oczach Theo miłości, gdy ten choćby na niego spojrzał.

Po części czuł, że nie zasługiwał na tę miłość, ale wiedział, że nie zależnie od tego, co by powiedział, Theo nie zamierzał zmienić zdania.

\- Chodźmy już. Czekają na nas - powiedział, wstając i podążając za pozostałymi zawodnikami do pokoju, w którym czekały ich rodziny. Niespecjalnie chciał tam iść. Nie miał rodziny, która mogłaby na niego czekać. Ale wiedział, że jeśli nie pójdzie, Snape znajdzie sposób, by przysporzyć mu kłopotów. Nie żeby zbytnio się tym przejmował, ale jeśli mógł tego uniknąć, zamierzał to zrobić.

Gdy tylko wszedł do środka, rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Rodzina Fleur była łatwa do rozpoznania. Dziewczyna wyglądała dokładnie jak swoja matka, jedynie o kilka lat młodsza. Jej ojciec wyglądał dość zwyczajnie, co nie zaskoczyło specjalnie Harry'ego. Z tego, co dowiedział się o wilach, wiązały się one w pary jedynie z miłości. Nie przejmowały się wyglądem, szukając idealnego partnera. Liczyło się dla nich jedynie to, by ich partner był w stanie zapewnić dostatek rodzinie i chronić ją. To stąd wzięło się wiele plotek na temat tego, że wile wychodziły za mąż dla pieniędzy. Zwykle ich partnerzy okazywali się osobami z dobrymi kontaktami w społeczeństwie, kimś potężnym, bogatym lub mieszaniną tych trzech rzeczy. Młodsza siostra Fleur, Gabrielle, wyglądała jak jej młodsza wersja, choć jej włosy były nieco ciemniejsze. Przytulała się do Fleur tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało jej życie i Harry niemal się roześmiał.

Zauważył jednak, jak matka Fleur mu się przyglądała. Jak gdyby próbowała rozwiązać zagadkę. Niezbyt mu się to spodobało, zwłaszcza, że nie miał pojęcia, co zrobił, by zasłużyć sobie na takie spojrzenie wili.

Następnie zobaczył rodziców Wiktora. Obaj spoglądali na syna z dumą w oczach. Choć jego ojciec co jakiś czas zerkał na Harry'ego z czymś przypominającym fascynację.

Niemal nie zdołał powstrzymać grymasu na widok rodziców Cedrika. Wyglądali na tak pełnych pychy, że niemal zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nic dziwnego, że Cedrik nie mógł ich znieść. Nie _kochali_ Cedrika, to było jasne jak słońce. Kochali własne wyobrażenie swojego syna. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego nie dostrzegali, jak bardzo krzywdzili własnego syna. No cóż, jak to się mówi? Gdzie dwóch się kłóci, tam trzeci korzysta.

Jego obserwacje zostały przerwane, gdy otoczyły go czyjeś ramiona. Jedynie cicho wypowiedziane tuż przy jego uchu słowa powstrzymały go przed zebraniem swojej magii i przeklęciem osoby, która odważyła się dotknąć go w ten sposób.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, szczeniaku.

Znał tylko jedną osobę, która go tak nazywała.

\- Syriusz. - W jego głosie zabrzmiał tylko cień zaskoczenia, które poczuł, widząc go tutaj.

\- Cześć, wilczku.

\- Remus.

Tym razem jego zaskoczenie musiało być lepiej zauważalne, ponieważ Syriusz wypuścił go z objęć i obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie z nieco smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie mogliśmy ominąć okazji, by cię zobaczyć - odezwał się Remus.

\- No - dodał entuzjastycznie Syriusz. - To właśnie robi rodzina.

Rodzina... Miął teraz rodzinę. To była dziwna myśl. Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do tego.

\- I przyprowadziliśmy ci prezent - oznajmił Syriusz. Odwrócił się i niemal przyciągnął kogoś do siebie.

Harry nie mógł się nie zaśmiać, widząc niezadowoloną minę Marcusa, choć jego twarz rozjaśniła się olśniewającym uśmiechem, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego. Wiedział, co zaraz się stanie, i rzeczywiście, w mgnieniu oka otoczyły go ramiona Marcusa.

\- Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem - wyszeptał Marcus i Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż odwzajemnić jego uścisk.

Wiedział, że było to dla Marcusa trudne, być jedynym członkiem z dala od Dworu, od niego. Marcus był jedynym z nich, który zawsze był sam. Pokazywało to, jak bardzo był wierny Harry'emu i Uroboros, że nawet oddalenie od nich nie zachwiało jego poczuciem lojalności i wiarą w Harry'ego.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie.

\- Syriusz i Remus mnie przeszmuglowali. - Na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech i Harry się roześmiał. Wątpił, by naprawdę musieli go przemycać. Nie zaskoczyłoby go, gdyby McGonagall pozwoliła Marcusowi do nich dołączyć. W końcu zawsze wyjątkowo go lubiła.

\- Harry! - zawołała z podekscytowaniem Fleur. - Pozwól, że cię przedstawię _à_ _ma famille_. - Nagle zauważyła Marcusa i jej uśmiech się rozjaśnił. - Marcus! Dobrze cię widzieć! Listy to nie to samo, co rozmowa twarzą w twarz. - Szybko go przytuliła, a Marcus odwzajemnił jej uścisk.

Jej rodzina cały czas im się przyglądała. Oczy jej matki błyszczały, a głeboko w nich widać było ulgę.

\- _Bonjour Madame, Monsieur. Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter_. - Ukłonił się przed nimi lekko.

\- _Oh, Fleur_ _ne nous a_ _pas di_ _t_ _que vous parlez français_ __ _-_ _powiedziała matka Fleur, na której nieskazitelnej twarzy rozkwitł zachwycony uśmiech._

 _\- Obawiam się, że moje umiejętności posługiwania się językiem francuskim nie sięgają dużo dalej. Choć Fleur powiedziała, że zacznie nas uczyć, gdy tylko całe to podekscytowanie związane z Turniejem dobiegnie końca. - Posłał jej czarujący uśmiech._

 _-_ _ _Maman, papa,__ _pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam moich przyjaciół - powiedziała Fleur, uśmiechając się szerzej, niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział._ _\- To jest, jak już wiecie, Harry Potter. A to Marcus Jugson. Za chwilę przedstawię was reszcie. Wydają się być nieco zajęci. - Zerknęła na pozostałych dwóch zawodników i zobaczyła, że Wiktor prowadził, jak się zdawało dość poważną, rozmowę ze swoim ojcem, podczas gdy Cedrik wydawał się robić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by powstrzymać swoich rodziców przed posyłaniem wszystkim obecnym w pokoju wzgardliwych spojrzeń. - Harry, Marcus, oto moi rodzice: Apolline i Jean-Pierre._

 _Marcus ukłonił się przed nimi lekko, a Harry uśmiechnął się do nich. Wiedział, jak bardzo Fleur kochała swoją rodzinę, mógł więc przynajmniej być wobec nich uprzejmy. Nawet jeśli nie wiedział, czemu przyglądali mu się w ten sposób._

 _\- Harry. - Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył stojącego przy nim Wiktora, a za nim jego rodziców. - Chciałbym przedstawić cię moim rodzicom. To moja matka, Nadia Krum. - Była piękną kobietą, z długimi ciemnoblond włosami, oczami w kolorze głębokiego błękitu i arystokratyczną twarzą. Gdyby Wiktor mu nie powiedział, że była czarownicą pierwszego pokolenia, pomyślałby, że pochodziła ze starej czystokrwistej rodziny. - I S_ _iergiej Krum, mój ojciec. - Mężczyzna był starszą wersją Wiktora._

 _\- Miło was oboje spotkać - odpowiedział Harry z lekkim ukłonem, zauważając, że stojący za nim Marcus i Fleur wyprostowali się nieco._

 _\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie - odparł ojciec Wiktora, a jego akcent był niemal niezauważalny, choć nie zdołał ukryć podekscytowania, ciekawości i podziwu, które pojawiły się w jego oczach. Harry zastan_ _a_ _wi_ _a_ _ł się, o co chodziło. Wiedział jednak, że pytanie o to nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, a przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy wokół nich było tylu nieznajomych._

 _\- Czemu nie zrobimy sobie wycieczki wokół zamku? - spytał podekscytowany Syriusz, zapraszając obie rodziny. Wszyscy zignorowali Diggorych, jako że jasne było jak słońce, że nie byli zainteresowani kontaktem z nimi. Cedrik spojrzał za nimi tęsknie, po czym pociągnął za sobą swoich rodziców i razem opuścili pokój._

 _Zarówno rodzice Fleur, jak i Wiktora zgodzili się, wyglądając na zadowolonych z możliwości spędzenia czasu ze swoimi dziećmi i ich przyjaciółmi._

 _Marcus, Fleur, Wiktor i Harry nieco się ociągali, pozwalając Syriuszowi i Remusowi oprowadzać dorosłych po okolicy. Zdawali się dobrze ze sobą dogadywać. Syriusz i Remus opowiadali im mało znane ciekawostki o Hogwarcie i historie z czasów, gdy sami chodzili do szkoły._

 _Harry był szczęśliwy, mogąc po prostu być ze swoimi Uroboros. Nie musieli rozmawiać, rozkoszował się po prostu chwilami, kiedy mogli być razem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni niemal cały czas_ _czuł_ _ich magię. Było_ _to dziwnie kojące uczucie. Jeśli to tak czuli się jego Uroboros, mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego chcieli być blisko niego. Choć nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się działo._

 _Gdyby był kimkolwiek innym, czułby się nieco wystraszony zmianami, które zachodziły w jego magii, chociażby dlatego, że nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się działo. Dokładnie przeszukał bibliotekę Hogwartu, powiedział nawet Syriuszowi, by przysłał mu książki, w których było cokolwiek o zmianach w magicznym rdzeniu lub o czymkolwiek związanym z tym tematem. Nadal jednak nic nie znalazł._

 _Było to frustrujące, zwłaszcza że miał przeczucie, że jego Dwór wiedział, co się działo._

Powstrzymał westchnienie i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że Marcusa, Fleur i Wiktora pogrążonych w rozmowie. Był zadowolony, że nie wykluczyli Marcusa, mimo że nie znali go przed balem. Gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, że Marcus jest członkiem Dworu, zdecydowali się do niego napisać, jako że był to jedyny sposób, by go poznać.

Był pewien, że ta bliskość, która była pomiędzy nimi, miała w przyszłości odegrać kluczową rolę. W czym jednak, tego nadal nie widział.

Syriusz poprowadził ich na zewnątrz budynku i Gabrielle pobiegła w stronę jeziora, gdzie usiadła i zaczęła rzucać kamykami. Dorośli dołączyli do niej, wyczarowując koc i siadając przy brzegu, ciesząc się dobrą pogodą.

Dołączyli do nich i Harry zobaczył, jak oczy matki Fleur wypełniały się szczęściem, za każdym razem, gdy Fleur się śmiała. Kobieta przyglądała się ich interakcjom z Fleur i jej radość jeszcze wzrosła, gdy zauważyła jak prawdziwie szczęśliwie wyglądała jej córka.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak Fleur mówiła, że nigdy nie miała prawdziwych przyjaciół, że chłopcy nie potrafili oprzeć się jej urokowi i o tym, jak bardzo dręczyło jej matkę to, że przekazała swoje geny wili obu swoim córkom. Pół-wila nieustannie bała się, że skazała swoje córki na życie pełne uprzedzeń i smutku.

Widok tak szczęśliwej Fleur, w towarzystwie przyjaciół, którzy naprawdę się o nią troszczyli, musiał zdjąć z jej ramion ogromny ciężar.

Oparł się o Wiktora i zrelaksował, pozwalając, by otoczył go dźwięk ich rozmów.

\- Panie Potter. - Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że ojciec Wiktora stał niedaleko nich. - Czy miałby pan coś przeciwko temu, by chwilę ze mną porozmawiać?

Zerknął na Wiktora i zobaczył, że jego oczy pociemniały i zabłysły ostrzegawczo. Jego ojciec zignorował to ostrzeżenie, nie odwracając wzroku od Harry'ego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odparł, posyłając Wiktorowi uśmiech. Wstał i podążył za ojcem Wiktora, oddalając się nieco od reszty grupy. Czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Zaciekawił go wyraz oczu starszego Kruma, a to była doskonała okazja, by wszystkiego się dowiedzieć.

\- Muszę spytać - zaczął Krum, gdy tylko oddalili się od pozostałych na tyle, by ci nie mogli ich usłyszeć, wyglądając równocześnie na podnieconego i zaniepokojonego. - Jakie są twoje cele?

\- Moje cele? - Cóż, tego z pewnością nie oczekiwał. - Co pan ma na myśli?

\- Krumowie zawsze byli neutralną rodziną. Nigdy nie dbaliśmy o to, czy nasi krewni są mrocznymi czy jasnymi czarodziejami. Jednak teraz mój syn, dziedzic rodu Krumów, podąża za Czarnym Panem. Przysiągł wierność Czarnemu Panu lub przynajmniej rodzącemu się Czarnemu Panu. Mój syn jest jednym z twoich popleczników, a ja znam własnego syna i wiem, że nigdy by do ciebie nie dołączył pod przymusem. Dołączył z własnej woli. Nie zrobiłby tego, gdybyś czymś się nie wyróżniał. Nie dołączyłby, jeśli zaoferowałbyś mu potęgę lub gdybyś wierzył w wyższość czystej krwi. Więc chociaż jesteś Czarnym Panem, wschodzącym Czarnym Panem, jesteś inny od tych, którzy doszli do władzy w ciągu ostatnich wieków. Zapytam więc jeszcze raz: jakie są twoje cele? Dlaczego mój syn za tobą podąża? - Gdy zaczynał mówić, wyglądał nieco niepewnie, ale z biegiem czasu nabierał pewności siebie. Powrócił zaintrygowany podziw, ale pod tym wszystkim można było wyczuć troskę. Troskę o swojego syna i drogę, którą dobrowolnie podążał.

Umysł Harry'ego, mimo że na zewnątrz pozostał idealnie spokojny, pracował w szalonym tempie.

\- Dlaczego mówi pan, że jestem rodzącym się Czarnym Panem? - Jego ton był spokojny, choć trudno było to osiągnąć. Czuł, że jest na granicy ważnego odkrycia, czegoś, co wszystko zmieni.

\- Jesteśmy starą rodziną. Potrafimy odczytywać znaki. Nie mam pewności, ale gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że jesteś o dwa lub trzy kroki od zostania Czarnym Panem. Z tego, co mogę wyczuć, twoja magia jest aż nazbyt gotowa.

\- Czy każdy może to poczuć? - To byłby problem, i to całkiem spory.

\- Nie. Podejrzewam, że wiele osób byłoby w stanie wyczuć twoją magię, ale niewiele z nich byłoby tak naprawdę zdolnych wyczuć ukryte zawirowania, które ukazują, czym jesteś. Rodzina Krumów potrafi wyczuwać magię, jak już pewnie Wiktor ci powiedział, na o wiele wyższym poziomie. To dar pozostawiony nam po naszych przodkach, którzy łączyli się w pary z magicznymi stworzeniami, takimi jak wile lub nimfy, które są wyjątkowo wyczulone na takie rzeczy.

Harry mruknął potwierdzająco i zamknął oczy.

Czy to dlatego jego magia tak dziwnie się zachowywała przez ostatnie miesiące? Czy naprawdę był rodzącym się Czarnym Panem? Otworzył oczy i zerknął na swoich Uroboros, nadal siedzących przy jeziorze, do których dołączyło teraz kilku pozostałych, którzy wcześniej byli na lekcjach. Czy to dlatego byli mu tak poddani? Czy widzieli w nim swojego Pana?

Powstrzymał szyderczy śmiech i ścisnął palcami brzeg nosa. Jak mógł być tak ślepy?

Tak bardzo upierał się przy przekonywaniu wszystkich, że nie był Czarnym Panem, że nie zauważył, jak bardzo jego czyny przeczyły jego słowom. _Jestem Czarnym Panem_ , pomyślał. Nie minęła sekunda, a poczuł, jak jego magia się uspokoiła. Jej ciągłe wibrowanie ustało i teraz popłynęła kojąco przez jego ciało. Jak gdyby nareszcie odnalazła spokój. Jak gdyby nareszcie odnalazła swoje powołanie. Wiedział, że jego magia była wzburzona, ale nie zdawał sobie w pełni sprawy, jak dużą zrobiło to różnicę. Czuł teraz, że ma więcej kontroli, nie tylko nad swoją magią, ale także nad samym sobą. To było tak, jakby dotąd się ukrywał i nagle przestał. Czuł się... _wolny_.

Zerknął na swój Dwór, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś głośno wciągnął powietrze. Marcus, Fleur, Wiktor, Luna, Blaise, Theo i Draco siedzieli wyprostowani, ich oczy były lekko zamglone, a na ich twarzach malował się wyraz zachwytu i podniecenia.

Miał przeczucie, że poczuli zmianę w jego magii. Nadal zaskakiwało go, jak bardzo wpasowali się w rytm jego własnej magii.

Spojrzał na Kruma i zobaczył, że on także na nich patrzył z miną wyrażającą niemal pobożny szacunek i zachwyt.

\- Moje cele - zaczął powoli, przyciągając uwagę Kruma. - Chcę, aby Magia była wolna. Nie dbam o krew, ani o to, co jest jasne, a co mroczne. Liczy się dla mnie jedynie Magia. Chcę, by była wolna. To, co jej robiliśmy... To ją zabija. Magia nigdy nie powinna być ograniczana, nie powinny jej wiązać ludzkie zasady i regulacje. Moim celem jest zmienić nasz świat. Moim celem jest uwolnienie Magii. - Uśmiechnął się do oniemiałego czarodzieja i podszedł z powrotem do swoich Uroboros, siadając pośród nich i pozwalając, by ich magia go otoczyła. Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się. Nareszcie zaczął czuć wewnętrzny spokój.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Przygotowywali się do trzeciego zadania. Ich rodziny zostawiły ich samych kilka minut wcześniej i teraz czterej zawodnicy znajdowali się w namiocie blisko boiska. Nadal mieli nieco ponad godzinę do rozpoczęcia zadania, ale ich rodziny zrozumiały, kiedy powiedzieli, że chcieli mieć chwilę dla siebie, by się przygotować.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie mieli już nic do zrobienia, byli tak gotowi, jak tylko mogli być, ale chcieli spędzić trochę czasu razem. Ich magia niemal się tego domagała.

Wejście do namiotu otwarło się i pozostali Uroboros zaczęli wchodzić do środka. Nawet Marcus zdołał wymknął się z powrotem do nich.

Uśmiechnęli się i rozłożyli się na dostępnych siedzeniach.

\- Coś się zmieniło - oznajmił Theo, spoglądając Harry'emu prosto w oczy i przerywając atmosferę spokoju.

Pozostali też na niego spojrzeli, zdecydowanie zbyt wiele wiedzącymi oczami. Podejrzewał, że wiedzieli, co się działo, ale to było jedyne potwierdzenie, którego potrzebował.

\- Jestem Czarnym Panem.

Oczekiwał wielu różnych reakcji od swojego Dworu, nie przewidział jednak przejmującego uczucia ulgi, którym wypełniły się ich spojrzenia. Ich magia wystrzeliła do przodu, otaczając go. Była radosna, wręcz promieniała szczęściem. Poczuł się nieco przytłoczony.

Nagle Theo wstał, a pozostali szybko za nim podążyli, zrobił kilka kroków naprzód i uklęknął przed fotelem, na którym rozsiadł się Harry.

\- Ja, Theodore Maximillian Nott, przysięgam na moje ciało, magię i duszę, tobie, Harry Jamesie Potterze, jako mojemu wybranemu Panu. Przysięgam podtrzymywać twoje idee, walczyć za twoje cele i umrzeć za twoim rozkazem. Tak przysięgam i niechaj tak się stanie.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie zaskoczyło go, że Theo był pierwszy. Theo zawsze był pierwszy i zawsze miał takim pozostać. Zawsze należał do niego i wiedział, że tak będzie już na zawsze.

Wstał i ujął twarz Theo w dłonie, delikatnie gładząc go po policzkach. Ucałował go delikatnie w czoło i wyszeptał:

\- Niech tak się stanie.

Przez ułamek sekundy poczuł, jakby cały świat nagle przestał się kręcić, a potem nastąpił rozbłysk magii i Theo wydał z siebie cichy, zbolały jęk, łapiąc się za lewy bark.

Delikatnie, Harry przesunął dłoń Theo i wyszeptawszy zaklęcie, rozciął jego koszulę.

Był tam, widoczny dla wszystkich, czarny na tle nieskazitelnej, kremowej skóry. Jego znak. Uroboros, którego zaprojektował, jako ich herb, choć jeśli ktoś przyglądnąłby się uważniej, zauważyłby, że linie, które go ograniczały, były szeregami słów przysięgi Theo. Na zawsze wyryte na jego skórze, na zawsze łączące ich ze sobą.

Marcus, Draco, Blaise, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Adrian, Graham, Fleur, Cedrik, Wayne i Wiktor podążyli za nim. Uklękli przy Theo i złożyli własną przycięgę.

\- Ja, Marcus Anthony Jugson, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Draco Lucjusz Malfoy, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Blaise Mika Zabini, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Fred Gideon Weasley, przysięgam...

\- Ja, George Fabian Weasley, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Luna Artemise Lovegood, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Neville Frank Longbottom, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Adrian Matthew Pucey, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Graham Philipe Montague, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Fleur Isabel Delacour, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Cedrik Benjamin Diggory, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Wayne Paul Hopkins, przysięgam...

\- Ja, Wiktor Andrej Krum, przysięgam...

Zaczęli mówić równocześnie i równocześnie skończyli. Harry był pewien, że musiało stać się to za sprawą magii, bo jakże inaczej byłoby to możliwe? Jednak w tej chwili nie dbał o to. Magia, którą włożyli w swoją przysięgę, tańczyła wokół nich, czekając, aż wypowie ostateczne słowa, czekając na chwilę, gdy zostanie związana. Zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko i cichymi, niewiele głośniejszymi od szeptu słowami, przypieczętował ich los.

\- Niech tak się stanie.

Magia popłynęła wokół nich, przypieczętowując ich przysięgę.

Złapali się za barki, wydając z siebie cichy jęk, a potem pospiesznie odkryli ramiona, chcąc ujrzeć dowód ich przysięgi. I był on tam, taki sam jak u Theo.

Neville jako pierwszy otrząsnął się, po tym jak wszyscy zamarli z podziwu. Jego ramiona zatrzęsły się, po czym roześmiał się. Był to śmiech przepełniony radością, a pozostali szybko do niego dołączyli. Harry niemalże czuł ich podekscytowanie i szczęście.

Zostawił ich w spokoju, wiedząc, że tego potrzebowali. Usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i dał im czas, by nad sobą zapanowali. Pewien był, że czekali na tę chwilę o wiele dłużej, niż to sobie wyobrażał.

Powoli się uspokoili i zwrócili się ponownie w stronę Harry'ego, nadal klęcząc, i pochylili przed nim głowy.

\- Żyjemy, by ci służyć, mój Panie - zawołali chórem.

Musiał powstrzymać dreszcz, który chciał przebiec mu po plecach. Zrobiło to na nim większe wrażenie, niż się spodziewał. Spodobało mu się to, _naprawdę_ mu się spodobało.

Przyglądnął im się. Po części nie mógł uwierzyć, że podobało mu się patrzenie, jak jego przyjaciele klęczą przed nim na kolanach. Nie, nie byli jedynie jego przyjaciółmi, byli jego poplecznikami. Miał teraz popleczników, którzy zrobią wszystko, by osiągnął swoje cele. Miał popleczników, którzy będą mu wierni. Był Czarnym Panem.

\- Uroboros - zwrócił się do nich, wstając ze swojego siedzenia. Stał przed nimi dumnie wyprostowany, a jego magia płynęła wokół niego, pieszcząc ich nagie ramiona, gdzie wypalony był jego znak. - Dzisiaj wybierzemy swoją drogę. Wszyscy dokonaliście wyboru. Mogliśmy podążyć różnymi ścieżkami, mogliśmy dokonać innych wyborów. Mogliśmy być tym, czego wszyscy od nas oczekiwali. Ale nie zrobiliśmy tego. Nie jesteśmy tym. Wybraliśmy Uroboros. - Zobaczył w ich oczach dumę i na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. - W latach, które nadejdą, nasze wybory, nasza ścieżka, będą krytykowane przez ludzi wokół nas. Będą nazywać nas tymi złymi, będą nas odtrącać. Ale my nie wyrzekniemy się naszych decyzji, ponieważ wiemy, że mamy rację. Wiemy, że nasza sprawa jest słuszna. Uwolnimy Magię, nie pozwolimy, by ludzkie ograniczenia wyznaczały jej granice. Zmienimy świat na lepsze, nawet jeśli będziemy musieli walczyć ze swoimi pobratymcami, by to osiągnąć. Jesteśmy Uroboros i już wkrótce każde magiczne stworzenie na ziemi będzie znało nasze imię.

\- Uroboros! - zawołał jego Dwór, z wysoko uniesionymi głowami, a on odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Tak, ich ścieżka została wytyczona.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tłum wokół nich wiwatował jak szalony i Harry niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż wrócić z powrotem do ich namiotu lub swojego pokoju i cieszyć się czasem spędzonym ze swoimi Uroboros.

Nawet teraz ich wyczuwał. Ich magia zawsze sięgała ku niemu, niemal błagając o jego uwagę. Było to nieco rozpraszające, ale wiedział, że dla nich było to gorsze, zwłaszcza dla Cedrika, Wiktora i Fleur. Nadal rywalizowali ze sobą, ale ich magia sprawiała, że było to dla nich niekomfortowe. Nadal zamierzali starać się najlepiej, jak potrafili, nie chciał wygrać tylko dlatego, że oni nie próbowali dostatecznie mocno. Chciał wygrać, ponieważ był lepszy.

Nadal był nieco oszołomiony tym, co stało się zaledwie godzinę temu. Był oficjalnie Czarnym Panem, nie było już dla niego odwrotu.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że tego żałował. Nie żałował niczego. Od dłuższego czasu nie czuł się tak dobrze, a właściwie to od początku tego roku.

Rozległ się wystrzał z armaty i ruszył w stronę labiryntu. Ponieważ był na pierwszym miejscu, wchodził jako pierwszy. Spojrzał za siebie poraz ostatni na trzech pozostałych zawodników i wszedł do środka.

Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, wszystkie dźwięku wokół niego zniknęły, noc stała się ciemniejsza, a ściany żywopłotu zdawały się promieniować niemal przytłaczającym uczuciem. Podejrzewał, że labirynt będzie zaczarowany, ale nie oczekiwał, że tak bardzo to na niego wpłynie. Czuł się niekomfortowo i chciał jak najszybciej go opuścić. Wiedział, że to była sprawka czarów, jednak nie do końca był w stanie to kontrolować.

Biorąc głęboki oddech i próbując otrząsnąć się z otaczających go czarów, postawił pierwsze kroki wgłąb labiryntu. Zamierzał to wygrać, musiał. Jaki byłby z niego Czarny Pan, gdyby nie mógł poradzić sobie z głupim labiryntem.

Prawo, lewo, lewo, lewo, na wprost, w prawo. Gotów był krzyczeć z frustracji! Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo był w tym przeklętym labiryncie, ale oczekiwał, że powinien już dotąd na coś trafić. Jednak jego ścieżka pozostała pusta. Otaczała go jedynie cisza, ciemność i przytłaczające uczucie otaczających go z biegiem czasu coraz ciaśniej ścian żywopłotu.

Prawdę mówiąc, wolałby jakąś magiczną bestię od tej przygniatającej ciszy.

Niemal jak na życzenie, zauważył cień wyłaniający się z krzaków.

Przez sekundę lub dwie nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, niż tylko wpatrywać się w to coś stojące przed nim. Akromantula? I to wcale nie młoda. Co oni sobie wyobrażali? Wiedział, że turniej miał być niebezpieczny, ale akromantula? One nie były po prostu niebezpieczne, one były śmiertelnie niebezpieczne.

Niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny za trening, przez który przeszedł, zrobił unik, gdy bestia skoczyła na niego, rzucając w locie klątwę. Trafiła ona zwierzę, ale nie zrobiła nic poza odrzuceniem go do tyłu, co jedynie je rozjuszyło. Było o wiele szybsze, niż się spodziewał.

\- _Diffindo_ \- wyszeptał, celując w odnóża stworzenia, wlewając w zaklęcie przesadnie dużo mocy. Normalne _diffindo_ nigdy nie zdołałoby przeciąć ich skóry, ale magia była tylko kwestią silnej woli i niezależnie od tego, jak podstawowe było dane zaklęcie, liczyła się moc, która została w nie włożona.

Zaklęcie dotknęło trzech odnóży i Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać śmiechu, który wymknął mu się, gdy stworzenie zawyło z bólu. Tak rzadko miał okazję dać upust swoim bardziej sadystycznym tendencjom, że tęsknił za tym. Postarał się jednak, by szybko go stłumić, wiedział, że byli monitorowani, a tłum oglądał ich wewnątrz labiryntu. Nie chciał dać im powodu, by znów zaczęły się szepty na temat tego, że był Czarnym Panem, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy było to prawdą. Miał nadzieję, że Weasley nigdy się nie dowie, nie dałby mu o tym zapomnieć. Mógł to sobie wyobrazić, jego paskudną twarz rozświetloną uśmiechem samozadowolenia, gdy wędrowałby po zamku, jak gdyby należał on do niego, mówiąc każdemu, kto chciał go wysłuchać, że miał rację. Pewien był, że poprosiłby swoje demony, by pozbyły się tego robaka jeszcze przed końcem dnia, gdyby coś takiego się stało.

Widok stworzenia, które próbowało utrzymać się na pozostałych nogach, wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Nie był to najlepszy moment na pogrążenie się w myślach. Miał turniej do wygrania.

Dobrze wycelowana i zbyt silna _bombarda_ rozerwała stworzenie na kawałki i na jego ustach pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. Proste i skuteczne, a co najlepsze, nikt nie mógł go oskarżyć o nic nielegalnego.

Odwrócił się i poszedł dalej z nieco większym entuzjazmem. Ten jednak szybko zgasł, kiedy jedyną przeszkodą, na jaką trafił, był czar konfundujący, przez którego uwierzył, że świat odwrócił się do góry nogami, bogin i sfinks. Spośród nich wszystkich, najbardziej interesującym był sfinks, mimo że jego zagadka wcale nie była specjalnie wymagająca.

Znów skręcił w prawo i zamarł bez ruchu.

To było wszystko? _Naprawdę?_

Przed nim stał Puchar Trójmagiczny.

Rozglądnął się wokół i rozciągnął swoją magię, starając się wyczuć, czy było wokół niego coś jeszcze, jakaś klątwa, stworzenie lub nawet zwykła pułapka. Nie było jednak niczego, jedynie wciąż te same uczucie sprawiające, że chciał szybko opuścić labirynt.

Zrobił krok naprzód.

I zaklął.

Żywopłot zagrzmiał i zaczął walić się na niego.

Biegiem rzucił się w stronę pucharu, bo ścieżka za jego plecami była już zablokowana przez krzaki. Niemal potknął się, gdy gałęzie żywopłotu złapały go za koszulę, ale szybkie _diffindo_ poradziło sobie z tym problemem. Gdy ściany zaczęły walić się na niego szybciej i szybciej, rzucił się na Puchar, niemal zrzucając go z podestu, wiedząc, że mogła to być jedyna szansa na wydostanie się stąd, licząc, że dotknięcie go zatrzyma spadające na niego ściany żywopłotu.

Poczuł szarpnięcie koło pępka i zmarszczył lekko brwi. Nikt mu nie powiedział, że Puchar będzie świstoklikiem. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, były gałęzie żywopłotu pochłaniające wszystko wokół niego, i nie mógł nie poczuć ulgi, wiedząc, że został stamtąd zabrany.


	19. Randka

**Rozdział 19 – Randka**

Harry zaklął, gdy uderzył o ziemię. Z pewnością nikomu by nie polecał rzucania się na świstoklik. Szybko otworzył oczy, zauważając, że nie słyszy wokół siebie tłumu, który oglądał trzecie zadanie.

Poderwał się na równe nogi, trzymając w ręku różdżkę i rozejrzał się wokół.

Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się nieznanemu otoczeniu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był ani dlaczego się tu znalazł.

Ruch za jego plecami sprawił, że odrócił się na pięcie, ani na chwilę nie opuszczając różdżki.

\- Dobry wieczór. - Do jego uszu dobiegł znajomy głos i Harry niemal opuścił różdżkę.

\- Panie Nacht.

Nacht machnął różdżką i ogień na kominku zbudził się do życia, a świece same się zapaliły. Teraz, gdy miał więcej światła, mógł lepiej zobaczyć pokój, w którym się zalazł. Była to jadalnia, jak mu się zdawało, stara, ale bardzo zadbana. Podłoga wykonana była z ciemnego drewna, ściany pomalowane na ciemnoniebiesko. Wisiało na nich kilka obrazów, choć tylko jeden z nich był portretem. Widniejący na nim mężczyzna, zdawało się, że w raczej zaawansowanym średnim wieku, czarnowłosy i niebieskooki, z dostojnymi rysami, miał wzrok skierowany prosto na niego. Tak jakby analizował każdy jego ruch. Na dalekim krańcu pokoju znajdowały się dwa okna, sięgające od podłogi do sufitu, a za nimi dostrzegał zarys sporego ogrodu. Następnie jego spojrzenie spoczęło na małym, okrągłym stole zastawionym do obiadu dla dwóch osób.

\- Doprawdy, panie Nacht, jeśli chciał pan umówić się na randkę, wystarczyło poprosić – zażartował. Wiedział, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, został uprowadzony, ale w tej chwili naprawdę się nie bał. Nawet wiedząc, że nie powinien, tęsknił za Tomem.

Na ustach Toma pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.

\- Nie sądzę, by moja duma mogła znieść odmowę – odpowiedział żartem. Wydał się Harry'emu w jakiś sposób pogodniejszy. Co prawda był wokół niego cień zdenerwowania, ale niemal całkowicie zasłaniała go determinacja. Jak gdyby podjął decyzję i zamierzał się jej trzymać bez względu na konsekwencje.

\- Zdecydował więc pan, że najlepiej będzie mnie uprowadzić? - Nie starał się nawet ukryć sarkazmu w głosie.

\- Coś w tym stylu – odpowiedział Tom, wchodząc wgłąb pokoju. - Proszę, Harry, usiądź – powiedział, odsuwając dla niego krzesło.

Harry posłuchał. Nie zobaczył zadowolonego uśmiechu na ustach Toma, ale niemal mógł go poczuć. Tom usiadł naprzeciwko niego i chwilę później pojawił się skrzat domowy, stawiając przed nimi napoje.

\- Sprowadziłem cię tutaj nie z powodu… randki, skoro już mamy używać tego terminu – powiedział chwilę później Tom.

\- Tak podejrzewałem. Choć sceneria, którą przygotowałeś, jest nieco myląca.

\- Jest kilka rzeczy, które muszę ci wyjawić. Przyznam się, że zaplanowałem to spotkanie w ten sposób, ponieważ po tej rozmowie możesz nie chcieć już więcej przebywać w moim towarzystwie. Jestem samolubnym człowiekiem i jeśli mogę nie mieć kolejnej szansy się z tobą spotkać, zamierzam cieszyć się tą, póki jeszcze mogę.

\- Dlaczego miałbym nie pragnąć już więcej twojego towarzystwa? - Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się, a jego magia zatańczyła tuż pod powierzchnią skóry.

\- Nie byłem całkiem szczery w kwestii swojej tożsamości – oznajmił Tom, sącząc wino.

Na oczach Harry'ego rysy twarzy mężczyzny zaczęły się zmieniać. Znikał bardzo skomplikowany czar zmieniający wygląd. Przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Był przystojny jako Tomas Nacht, ale człowiek siedzący teraz przed nim był zniewalający. Harry pogratulował sam sobie, że zdołał nie gapić się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Jednak gdy tylko spojrzał w jego oczy, jego mózg na chwilę się wyłączył.

Nigdy nie widział tych oczu, ale wiedział, do kogo należały. Czytał o ich właścicielu niemal obsesyjnie, a niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo opisy jego wyglądu się zmieniały, jedna rzecz zawsze pozostawała niezmienna: jego oczy.

\- Voldemort. - Nie było to pytanie, jedynie stwierdzenie faktu.

Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia.

\- Naprawdę jesteś wyjątkowy. - Voldemort odstawił kieliszek z powrotem na stół. Harry był zaskoczony, zauważając nagle, że w międzyczasie pojawił się ich posiłek. Choć wyglądało to raczej na przystawkę.

Zrobił najbardziej logiczną możliwą rzecz: podniósł widelec i spróbował potrawy. No dobrze, może nie było to całkowicie logiczne. Ale było to uprzejme. A jeśli Czarny Pan oferuje komuś obiad, lepiej go zjeść. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo człowiek jest zszokowany.

Tom, nie, nie Tom. Voldemort poszedł w jego ślady, pochłaniając doskonały posiłek. Naprawdę był doskonały, przynajmniej Czarny Pan miał dobry gust.

\- Jak widzisz, mamy sporo do omówienia – ciągnął Czarny Pan.

\- Tak. - Harry był dumny z siebie, jego głos brzmiał, jakby w ogóle się nie przejął. - Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mógł łaskawie wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje.

\- Tak jak podejrzewałeś, nigdy nie umarłem. Byłem ranny i osłabiony, byłem zaledwie zjawą, ale nie byłem martwy. Dążąc do odzyskania swoich mocy, znalazłem się ponownie w Hogwarcie. Miałem raczej prosty plan: odzyskać ciało i zabić ciebie – oznajmił Voldemort, po czym wziął kolejny kęs jedzenia, jak gdyby oznajmienie osobie, z którą spożywało się obiad, że planowało się ją zabić, było zupełnie naturalne. - A potem pojawiłeś się ty i wszystko się zmieniło. - Voldemort westchnął. - Muszę przyznać, że tak samo jak reszta Czarodziejskiego Świata, oczekiwałem, że będziesz Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru, doskonałym Wybawcą Jasności. Ale jeden rzut oka wystarczył mi, by stwierdzić, że się myliłem. Nadal jednak niczego to nie zmieniało, musiałeś zostać wyeliminowany. Jednak, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak bardzo jesteś utalentowany, zacząłem naprawdę rozważać możliwość, by uczynić się swoim Śmierciożercą. Tak jednak było tylko do czasu, aż miałem okazję z tobą porozmawiać. Nawet w tak młodym wieku, wiedziałem, że nigdy być za nikim nie podążył.

\- Quirrell – oznajmił Harry, gdy już obaj się napili.

Voldemort wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego dedukcji.

\- Tak. Opętałem go. Na początku tylko częściowo, ale po ceremonii przydziału całkowicie przejąłem nad nim kontrolę. Jak możesz zgadnąć, odzyskałem swoją moc, ale ty nadal stanowiłeś dla mnie tajemnicę. Chciałem wiedzieć o tobie więcej. Chciałem wiedzieć o tobie wszystko. Tak narodził się Tomas Nacht.

\- Tomas Nacht nie istnieje – stwierdził Harry, ignorując ukłucie bólu, które poczuł, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Nie, on naprawdę istnieje. Ja jestem Tomasem Nachtem – zaprzeczył ostro Voldemort. - Niemal wszystko, co ci powiedziałem o Tomasie Nachtcie jest dla mnie prawdziwe. Zmieniłem tylko kilka faktów, jak miejsce i czas mojego urodzenia. Wszystko inne jest prawdą.

\- Jesteś czarodziejem pół-krwi? - Harry nie potrafił ukryć niedowierzania, które zabrzmiało w jego głosie. - Mężczyzna, który przewodzi fanatykom czystej krwi, jest czarodziejem pół-krwi? - Wiedział, że powinien okazać Czarnemu Panu więcej szacunku, nie miał tendencji samobójczych, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wiedział, że rozmawiał z Czarnym Panem, ale nadal czuł się przy nim tak samo swobodnie jak przy Tomasie Nachtcie.

\- Niewiele osób o tym wie. Jedynie mój pierwotny Wewnętrzny Krąg, mój Dwór i niektóre spośród ich dzieci.

\- Czemu? - spytał go Harry, mrużąc oczy. - Wstydzisz się swojej krwi?

Voldemort westchnął i zamknął oczy. Harry zawsze wiedział, o co zapytać. A nie mógł skłamać. No dobrze, mógł, ale nie chciał. Przecież o to w końcu tu chodziło.

\- Przez pewien czas, owszem, byłem – przyznał. Czuł gorycz, przyznając się do tego. - Byłem młody i bezgranicznie złościło mnie, że byłem pół-krwi. Jak mogłem ja, ktoś, kto był o wiele potężniejszy od tych wszystkich nadętych czystokrwistych, był pół-krwi? Gorszy od nich w tym świecie, gdzie powinna się liczyć jedynie siła magii? Na szczęście dorosłem. Nie wstydzę się już dłużej mojej krwi, ale do czasu, gdy doszedłem do tego wniosłu, potrzebowałem armii, a fanatycy czystej krwi byli gotowi ją dla mnie stworzyć.

\- O co więc walczysz?

\- Sądzę, że to, o co walczę teraz, nie jest tym samym, o co walczyłem wtedy.

\- To nadal nie mówi mi, o co walczysz teraz.

\- Powiedz mi, _Czarny Panie_ , o co _ty_ walczysz?

Harry niemal przestał oddychać. Jego spojrzenie utkwione było w Voldemorcie. Próbował nie zareagować, ale wiedział, że nie zdołał ukryć swojego zaskoczenia.

\- Skąd wiesz? - niemal wysyczał.

\- Wiedziałem już od pewnego czasu, że miałeś potencjał. Ale gdy tylko dziś cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, czym jesteś.

\- Skąd wiesz? - powtórzył Harry.

\- Ty też możesz to poczuć, Harry – powiedział mu Voldemort. - Uwolnij swoją magię, posłuchać, co ona ci mówi.

Harry zamknął oczy. Może nie był to najlepszy ruch, gdy znajdował się w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana, ale tak najłatwiej było mu w pełni skoncentrować się na swojej magii. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy niemal głośno westchnął. Czuł Voldemorta, było to tak, jak gdyby wszystkie jego zmysły mówiły mu, czym był Voldemort. Jakiś wewnętrzny instynkt podpowiadał mu, by uciekał. Jednak coś innego w nim się cieszyło, jego magia była uradowana. Znalazła kogoś, kto do niej pasował.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał uważnie na drugiego Czarnego Pana.

\- Stąd właśnie wiedziałem – powiedział mu mężczyzna, a na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki, pełen zrozumienia uśmiech. - Od jak dawna?

\- Od dzisiaj – odpowiedział Harry, wiedząc, o co pytał mężczyzna.

\- A więc jeszcze nieopierzony Czarny Pan. - Jego usta wygięły się w rozbawiony uśmieszek. - Mój mały Król tak szybko rośnie – powiedział żartobliwie.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Wiedziałeś od samego początku, że chciałem cię spotkać. Ciebie, Voldemorta, a nie Tomasa Nachta. Czemu kreować Tomasa Nachta, wiedząc, że to _ciebie_ chciałem poznać?

\- Za wcześnie było, by ludzie się dowiedzieli, że wróciłem, a mimo że jestem pewien, że nikomu byś nie powiedział, nie mogłem być pewien twojej reakcji. Podejrzewałem, ale nie miałem pewności. Znalazłem więc sposób, by lepiej cię poznać. Poza tym, chciałem, żebyś czuł się przy mnie swobodnie, a bycie Czarnym Panem zwykle sprawia, że ludzie czują się… powiedzmy, że niezbyt komfortowo?

Harry musiał powstrzymać śmiech. Cóż, można było tak to ująć.

\- Czemu imię Tomas Nacht?

\- Powodów jest kilka. Używałem już wcześniej nazwiska Nacht, było więc stosunkowo łatwo stworzyć dokumenty udowadniające, że Tomas Nacht był synem osoby, pod której nazwisko się podszywałem. Moje prawdziwe imię naprawdę brzmi Tom, to moim zdaniem zabawne, że cały ten czas praktycznie wykrzykiwałem je Dumbedore'owi w twarz, a on nic nie podejrzewał. Wierzy, że nienawidzę swojego imienia, ponieważ dzielę je z moim mugolskim ojcem. Tak rzeczywiście było przez jakiś czas, ale jak już wcześniej mówiłem, w końcu dorosłem. Moja matka nazwała mnie Tom Marvolo Riddle.

\- TMR – wyszeptał Harry. - To ty dałeś mi te książki.

\- Owszem. Przydały ci się?

Harry aż prychnął.

\- Obie serie należą do moich ulubionych – wyjawił i był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy oczy Voldemorta rozbłysły z zadowolenia.

\- Czy odpowiesz mi na pewne pytanie, które chciałem ci zadać już od pewnego czasu? - spytał go Voldemort, pochylając się lekko do przodu, zdracając tym swoje podniecenie.

\- Jakie pytanie?

\- Co zrobiłeś w pierwszej klasie Jugsonowi?

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i oparł wygodnie na krześle. Pierwsza klasa… Zdawało mu się, że to było wieki temu.

\- Czy nie wolałbyś zobaczyć? – spytał, ciekaw, jak Czarny Pan zareaguje na tę propozycję.

\- Zaufałbyś mi dość, by wpuścić mnie do swojego umysłu?

\- A mam powód, by tego nie robić?

Obaj wiedzieli, co Harry oferował. Chodziło o coś więcej, niż tylko oglądnięcie wspomnienia o tym, co się wtedy stało. Był to pokaz zaufania. Zaufania, które gdyby zostało złamane, byłoby stracone na zawsze. Harry ryzykował. Pokazywał Czarnemu Panu, że choć ten nie był z nim całkiem szczery, nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Voldemort wślizgnął się w głąb jego umysłu. Wspomnienie znajdowało się na wierzchu, tak więc Voldemort nie musiał go szukać i nurkować głębiej w odmęty umysłu Harry'ego.

Czarny Pan był zaskakująco delikatny, oglądając wspomnienie. W ogóle nie dotykał innych rzeczy w jego umyśle. Chwilę później wymknął się z niego, a na jego ustach malował się sadystyczny uśmieszek.

\- Nawet w tak młodym wieku byłeś już tak wspaniale okrutny – powiedział mu Czarny Pan, którego oczy lśniły zadowoleniem. - Niczego bardziej bym nie pragnął, jak zobaczyć, co zrobiłbyś teraz.

\- No cóż… Mam teraz swoje zwierzątko – poinformował go nonszalancko Harry.

\- Och? Opowiedz.

\- Mój piesek nie lubił zasad panujących w Slytherinie. Szczekał tak głośno, że zdecydowałem, że musi zostać wyszkolony. Teraz jest takim dobrym psem. Aż szkoda, że będzie musiał odejść z końcem tego roku, ale nic nie da się na to poradzić. Choć jestem pewien, że nauczył się swojej lekcji. - Harry zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie ucznia Durmstrangu.

Chłopak został całkowicie złamany. Nie dziwiło go to zbytnio, biorąc pod uwagę, przez co chłopak przeszedł. Dzielił się swoim zwierzątkirm ze swoim Dworem, a niektórzy z jego Uroboros byli raczej satystyczni. Poza tym, żaden z nich nie zapomniał, co chłopak o nim powiedział, gdy został przedstawiony Dworowi. Sprawili, że cierpiał. Naprawdę było mu przykro, że wkrótce odejdzie, doskonale niwelował stres. Choć upewnili się, by nigdy nie zostawiać na nim widocznych śladów. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby nauczyciele zaczęli dociekać, czemu był ranny.

Voldemort zaśmiał się mrocznie, jego krwistoczerwone oczy błyszczały sadystyczną przyjemnością.

\- Nie mogę się nie zastanawiać, jak to się stało, że jesteś tak inny od tego, czego wszyscy oczekiwali – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego, choć ten i tak go usłyszał.

\- Wierzę, że to nasze doświadczenia wpływają na to, kim się stajemy – odpowiedział. - Choć uważam także, że z pewnymi cechami po prostu się rodzimy. Może gdybym dorastał z moimi rodzicami lub kochającą rodziną, nie byłbym człowiekiem, którym jestem dziś. Ale nadal miałbym swoją magię, nadal byłbym zdolny do rzeczy, które robię. Może nie byłbym tak żądny krwi jak teraz, ale wątpię. Nie jestem sadystą, ponieważ chłopcy w sierocińcu się nade mną znęcali. Lubię krzywdzić ludzi i myślę, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, jak byłem traktowany. Jednak moja nienawiść wobec mugoli… To bez wątpienia skutek dorastania w sierocińcu. Gdybym się tam nie wychował, nie miałbym powodu ich nienawidzić, nie robiłbym więc tego.

Tom pokiwał głową. Rozumiał, co Harry miał na myśli. Czasem czuł się tak samo. Nie został Czarnym Panem z powodu tego, jak był traktowany, został nim, ponieważ chciał, ponieważ wierzył, że może zmienić świat na lepsze. Turturowanie sprawiało mu przyjemność nie dlatego, że się nad nim znęcano, po prostu to lubił. Oczywiście, cieszył się, gdy odegrał się na tych, którzy go dręczyli w sierocińcu, ale to nie przez nich stał się tym, kim był.

Podano drugie danie i przyglądał się, jak Harry skosztował kęs. Nawet nie mrugał. Nie chciał nic przegapić. Uświadomiło mu to, jak bardzo zauroczony był Harrym.

\- Jesteś teraz Czarnym Panem – powiedział. - To trochę zmienia moje plany. Ale główny powód, dla którego cię tu ściągnąłem, pozostaje taki sam. - Zielone oczy w odcieniu Klątwy Uśmiercającej skupiły się na nim i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. - Przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, by powiedzieć ci prawdę i zapytać, czy do mnie dołączysz. Nie jako mój sługa – dodał, gdy zauważył skierowane na niego wrogie spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu. - Jako ktoś mi równy, jako partner. Jesteś młody, wiele musisz się nauczyć. Ale byłem skłonny nauczyć cię wszystkiego, czego pragniesz i dać ci miejsce u mojego boku.

\- A teraz?

\- Nadal jestem na to gotów. Ale jesteś już Czarnym Panem, masz swoich własnych popleczników i wiem, że nie podążą oni za nikim prócz ciebie. Musielibyśmy zorganizować wszystko nieco inaczej, ale poza tym nadal byłbyś mi równy.

Harry pociągnął łyk swojego napoju i westchnął.

\- Nie wiem, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło – wyznał. - Nie próbowałem wcale zostać Czarnym Panem.

Mina Voldemorta ujawniła jego zaskoczenie jedynie przez sekundę. Był to jednak więcej niż sobie zwykle pozwalał.

\- Osiągnąłeś wszystkie etapy przypadkiem? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. - To niemożliwe, jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które czarodziej lub czarownica muszą zrobić, jest przyznanie przed samym sobą, że jest się Czarnym Panem.

\- Zrobiłem to dzisiaj.

\- Cóż… - Na chwilę zabrakło mu słów, Harry nigdy nie przestawał go zadziwiać. - To nieoczekiwane. Czy wiesz, jakie etapy są konieczne, by zostać Czarnym Panem? - Kiedy zobaczył, że Harry pokręcił głową, jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco. Nie miał pojęcia, że było w ogóle możliwe zostanie Czarnym Panem bez świadomego dążenia ku temu. To było niemal tak, jak gdyby Harry urodził się do tej roli. - Rozumiem – wyszeptał.

\- Powiesz mi? - spytał go Harry, a on mógł jedynie pokiwać głową.

\- Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy jest zazwyczaj zadeklarowanie, że jest się Czarnym Panem. Nie chodzi tylko o powiedzenie: jestem Czarnym Panem. Należy przeanalizować wszystkie swoje działania, zachowanie swoje i ludzi wokół siebie, i świadomie zadeklarować przed samym sobą, że jest się Czarnym Panem. Trzeba naprawdę być tego pewnym, całym sobą być przekonanym, że jest się Czarnym Panem. Drugi etap dzieli się na kilka części, które zwykle są ze sobą połączone. Pierwszą jest rozpowszechnianie swoich ideologii, potem trzeba zebrać dla siebie poparcie i w końcu zebrać popleczników. To także nie jest tak proste, jak się wydaje. Trzeba być pewnym swoich idei i sprawić, że inni będą gotowi za nimi podążać. Naprawdę muszą w nie wierzyć, wierzyć w ciebie. Ludzie tworzący bazę wsparcia to nie to samo co poplecznicy. Należy mieć ludzi, którzy wierzą w ciebie i twoją ideologię, ale nie są twoimi poplecznikami. Ludzi, którzy będą gotowi ci pomóc, wspierać cię, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Później mamy popleczników. Muszą być ci oddani ponad wszystko. Później muszą zostać oznaczeni i dobrowolnie przyrzec ci wierność. Ich przycięga musi zostać zaakceptowana przez Magię, a ich znak będzie tego dowodem. Trzeci i ostatni etap dotyczy twojej magii. Jest bardzo prosty. Albo twoja magia jest w stanie uczynić z ciebie Czanego Pana, albo nie. Magia jest tutaj sędzią. Jeśli spełniasz wszystkie wymogi, zostajesz Czarnym Panem. Jeśli nie… Będziesz po prostu potężnym i wpływowym czarodziejem.

\- To całkiem proste – mruknął Harry. - Trzy główne wymogi, każdy składający się z kilku etapów, przez które trzeba przejść. Przypomina mi to sposób, w jaki ustanawiany jest Dwór.

\- Salazar stworzył etapy formowania Dworu na podstawie procesu stawania się Czarnym Panem. Sam nim był, wiedział więc, co było konieczne. Choć, oczywiście, jest to o wiele prostszy proces.

\- Dlaczego nie ma więcej Czarnych Panów? - Skoro był to całkiem prosty proces, świat mógł być pełem Czarnych Panów. Jednak zwykle nie było ich wielu. Zazwyczaj pojawiał się tylko jeden lub dwoje co dwa lub trzy wieki. Istnienie Grindewalda, Voldemorta i teraz także jego w tak krótkim czasie było bardzo nietypowe.

\- Ponieważ większość z nich nie ma odpowiedniej magii – wyjaśnił. - Nie ważne, co się robi, jeśli czyjaś magia nie jest wystarczająca, nie można stać się Czarnym Panem.

\- Wystarczająca? Co to oznacza?

\- Po prostu, że jeśli czyjaś magia nie jest odpowiednia, nie można zostać Czarnym Panem. Nie chodzi tu o poziom magicznej mocy, choć to także jest w pewien sposób istotne, ale o to, jaka jest czyjaś magia. Jak się ją odczuwa, jak reaguje, jak ktoś ją kontroluje, jak odpowiada na twoje wezwania i jak odpowiadają na nią inni ludzie. Wszystko to. Kiedy dokonano już wszystkiego, jest ona odpowiednia lub nie jest. Nic nie można zrobić, by to zmienić. Rodzimy się ze swoją magią, nie możemy jej zmienić.

\- Rozumiem – wyszeptał Harry, biorąc kolejny łyk swojego napoju.

Tom pozwolił mu zastanowić się nad wszystkim, co usłyszał. Harry naprawdę był nieopierzonym Czarnym Panem. Fascynujące było przyglądanie się temu. Zwłaszcza że Harry dokonał tego, nawet się nie starając. Nigdy nie słyszał o takiej sytuacji.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - spytał go Harry.

To było dobre pytanie, nieprawdaż? Chciał od niego wszystkiego.

\- Wszystko – odpowiedział mu. - Nie skłamałem, Harry, gdy mówiłem, że cię pragnę. Nadal jestem Tomasem Nachtem, Harry. Wszystkie moje pragnienia z okresu, gdy znałeś mnie jako Tomasa Nachta nadal są tym, czego od ciebie chcę. Ale chcę także, abyś był mi równy. Pragnę partnera. Kogoś, kto będzie stał u mojego boku, kogoś, kto będzie ze mną rządził światem. Wyobraź to sobie, Harry. My dwoje, razem, rządzący światem, gdzie króluje magia.

Nie próbował nawet skrywać pasji, którą czuł. Miał to przed oczami. Lud uwielbiałby Harry'ego, wielbiliby jego małego Króla. Był tego pewien. I zazdrościliby mu, ponieważ byłby jedynym, który mógł go mieć.

\- Nie pragniemy tego samego – wyszeptał Harry. - Nie jestem fanatykiem czystej krwi. Nie wierzę w ich politykę. Nie mogę walczyć za coś, co sprawiłoby, że uznany będę za kogoś gorszego z powodu mojej krwi.

\- Możemy osiągnąć kompromis. - Wiedział, że jeśli dobrze to rozegra, Harry się zgodzi. Harry był bardzo niezależny, wiedział o tym. Wiedział jednak także, co Harry wobec niego czuł, drugie zadanie okazało się tu przydatne. Teraz musiał tylko przekonać go, by ustąpił. - Nie wierzę, że czarodzieje czystej-krwi i pół-krwi są lepsi od innych, nie wierzą też, że czarodzieje pół-krwi nie mają miejsca w naszej społeczności. Byłem przeciwny mugolakom, ale nie chodziło tu o ich krew, tylko o ich przekonania. Mugolskie idee, które przyprowadzili do czarodziejskiego świata. Jeśli znajdziemy na to rozwiązanie, nie będę miał nic przeciwko im.

\- A co z twoimi poplecznikami?

Mroczny śmiech wyrwał się z jego ust.

\- Są moimi poplecznikami. Zrobią, co im powiem, w ten czy inny sposób.

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły złośliwą radością.

\- Mogę się przyglądać? - spytał, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. Voldemort się roześmiał.

\- Możesz się z nimi sam pobawić, jeśli chcesz.

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły z zadowolenia i znów się zaśmiał. Już widział swojego małego Króla dręczącego jego Śmierciożerców. Wiedział, że Harry miałby ich na kolanach w ciągu kilku sekund. I wyglądałby tak pięknie, robiąc to. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć go torturującego jakąś biedną duszyczkę. Pewien był, że bawiłby się doskonale, może nawet bardziej, niż gdyby sam zajmował się torturowaniem ich.

Milczeli przez chwilę, ciesząc się posiłkiem. Wiedział, że Harry miał wiele do przemyślenia, nie odzywał się więc, pozwalając mu zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim. Musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony, jak dobrze poszło. Oczekiwał co najmniej tego, że Harry straci panowanie nad swoją magią. Co prawda nie przewidział, że Harry będzie Czarnym Panem, kiedy wprowadział w życie swój plan, ale i tak Harry był nadspodziewanie spokojny odnośnie całej tej sprawy.

\- Dlaczego byłeś w Hogwarcie podczas mojego pierwszego roku?

\- Potrzebowałem czegoś, co znajdowało się w zamku – odpowiedział, próbując zdecydować, czy powinien powiedzieć mu więcej. Po części nie chciał tego robić, ale z drugiej strony, ku której jednak się skłaniał, był właściwie podekscytowany, mając kogoś, z kim mógł podzielić się swoimi sekretami. Kogoś, komu mógł zaufać. - W zamku ukryty był Kamień Filozoficzny. Użyłem go, by odzyskać ciało. - Dobrze się bawił, obserwując, jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się nieco.

\- Jak?

\- Stworzyłem rytuał, który wykorzystywał elementy Kamienia odpowiedzialne za długowieczność, by odbudować swoje ciało. Splotłem ten rytuał z Magią Dusz i ofiarą. Wierzyłem, że dzięki temu odzyskam ciało, które miałem w noc, gdy cię zaatakowałem, nie doceniłem jednak cech Kamienia. Odmienił on moje ciało do postaci, którą miałem w młodości, zyskałem więc ciało swojego dwudziestopięcioletniego ja.

\- To było jakieś cztery lata temu, prawda? - spytał go Harry, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała niewielka nuta podziwu, która całkiem przyjemnie połechtała jego ego.

\- Tak.

\- Nadal wyglądasz na dwadzieścia pięć lat.

\- Owszem – odpowiedział, zadowolony z Harry'ego. Nic mu nie umykało. - Kamień nie został zniszczony podczas rytuału.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się nieco, a potem roześmiał się. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Uwielbiał patrzeć na roześmianego Harry'ego. Wyglądał wtedy na tak ożywionego, tak wolnego.

\- Najpotężniejszy Czarny Pan ostatnich stuleci nieśmiertelny – mruknął Harry, z zachwyconym uśmiechem na ustach. - Miałem rację – oznajmił z samozadowoleniem. - Nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś, by coś tak pospolitego jak Śmierć cię powstrzymało. Nadal jednak pozostaje jedno pytanie: czemu nieśmiertelny Czarny Pan miałby mnie pragnąć?

\- Jestem stary, Harry – odpowiedział, ponieważ czasami naprawdę tak się czuł. - Zawsze byłem sam. Nawet gdy miałem swój Dwór, byłem sam. Starali się najlepiej, jak umieli, ale nigdy nie byli mi równi, nigdy nie byli dostatecznie dobrzy. Poza tym, nigdy nie pozwalałem im się do mnie zbliżyć. Nie chciałem mieć słabości, a ludzkie emocje i przywiązywanie się do kogoś stanowiły dla mnie słabość. Zanim zacząłem pragnąć towarzysza, byłem już zbyt zgorzkniały, by go szukać. Byłem sam przez bardzo długi czas, Harry. - Nadal trochę go to bolało, pragnął towarzystwa, ale czuł, że oni wszyscy byli o wiele niżej od niego. Żaden z nich nie był go wart. Nudzili go. Mimo to, pragnął tego. Jednak żaden z nich nigdy nie był wystarczająco dobry. A potem założyli własne rodziny, ginęli w jego szeregach, inni zmarli z powodu choroby lub zostali zamknięci w Azkabanie. Zaczął więc się wycofywać. Im bardziej jego Dwór się kurczył, tym bardziej on oddalał się od człowieczeństwa. - A potem poznałem ciebię. - Czy to nie był wspaniały dzień? - Nawet gdy miałeś zaledwie jedenaście lat, sprawiłeś, że znów poczułem, że żyję. Przyniosłeś mi na powrót radość życia. Przywracasz mi młodość. Powiedziałem ci już, Harry, że wolałbym raczej byś ty był moją słabością, niż nie mieć w ogóle żadnej. - Wiedział, jak wyglądało życie bez słabości, bez emocji. Nie chciał do tego wracać. Nie chciał wracać do pustki.

\- Ja nigdy nie jestem sam – wyszeptał Harry, zamykając oczy.

Wiedział to. Widział, jak Dwór Harry'ego się przy nim zachowywał. Byli do siebie tak podobni, ale równocześnie tak różni. Dwór Harry'ego był z nim blisko i Harry naprawdę należał do nich tak samo, jak oni należeli do niego.

\- Jednak… Oni także nie są mi równi.

\- Możesz być dla mnie kimś, kto będzie mi równy – wyszeptał. - Tak samo jak ja będę dla ciebie. Powiedziałeś mi, że nie możesz być ze mną, ponieważ nie jestem twój. Ale mogę być. Tak samo jak ty możesz być mój. Mogę być twoim mentorem, twoim nauczycielem, twoim towarzyszem, twoim partnerem, twoim kochankiem, mogę po prostu być twój. A ty możesz być mój, być moją radością, moim życiem, moim towarzyszem, moim partnerem, moim kochankiem, po prostu _mój_.

Harry spojrzał na niego i w jego oczach widać było tęsknotę, tak ogromną tęsknotę. Tak bardzo kusiło go, by po prostu złapać swojego mołego Króla i go pocałować. Nie zrobił tego jednak, wiedział, że nie mógł zbyt napierać. Musiał dać swojemu wężowi czas. Będzie cierpliwy, potrafi być cierpliwy.

\- Co z moimi Uroboros? - Oczy Toma zabłysły tryumfalnie. To była właściwie zgoda.

\- Są twoimi poplecznikami. Tak samo jak Śmierciożercy są moimi. Będą pracować razem. Będą nam posłuszni, wszyscy będą nam posłuszni, ale nadal będą twoimi poplecznikami. Czy masz kogoś poza swoim Dworem? - Powolne skinienie głową było jego odpowiedzą i na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. - No proszę, opowiedz – wymruczał, a w odpowiedzi na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się mały uśmiech.

\- Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin. Nie są oznaczeni. Zastanawiałem się nad kilkoma możliwościami... Nazywam ich Uśpionymi.

\- Uśpionymi? - Nawet nie próbował ukryć zaciekawienia.

\- Tak, Uśpionymi. Kiedy mój Dwór się rozrastał, pomyślałem o tym, by pozostawić kilkoro z nich w ukryciu. Nikt nie wie, że Fred, George i Neville są częścią Dworu. Tego właśnie chcieli, powiedzieli, że będzie to użyteczne i stąd wziął się ten pomysł. Poplecznicy, nie oznaczeni, nieznani nikomu poza mną i Dworem. Mogliby rozejść się po świecie, zinfiltrować każdą gałąź rządu, każdą firmę, każdy dom. Czekając. Uśpieni. - Harry wziął do ust kolejny kęs. - Oczywiście, na tę chwilę to jedynie taki pomysł. A Syriusz i Remus wiedzą o sobie nawzajem, ale są pierwszymi z Uśpionych. Uroboros będą oznakowanymi poplecznikami. Choć, oczywiście, mój Dwór będzie wyjątkowy.

Voldemor odchylił się do tyłu, opierając na krześle, a jego oczy błyszczały zadowoleniem.

\- Razem będziemy rządzić światem, Harry – wyszeptał, a każde jego słowo pełne było obietnic. - Ty i ja, nikt nas nie powstrzyma. - Był tego pewien. - Dołącz do mnie, Harry. Zjednocz ze mną siły, a dam ci cały świat. - Mówił poważnie, zamierzał złożyć u stóp Harry'ego cały świat. Zrobi to. Wszyscy będą wielbić jego małego Króla tak, jak na to zasługiwał.

\- Nie musisz dawać mi świata – odpowiedział Harry, a jego oczy błyszczały życiem i mocą. - Sami go sobie weźmiemy. Powiedziałeś, że będę twoim partnerem, że będę ci równy, zdobędziemy więc świat razem.

Tom spojrzał na niego oczami rozświetlonymi magią i zaśmiał się. Był to szczery, radosny śmiech. Był o krok bliżej od posiadania swojego małego Króla.

Uniósł swój kieliszek, a na jego ustach pojawił się okrutny uśmiech.

\- Za przyszłość. Za Magię – wzniósł toast, a Harry dołączył do niego ze śmiechem. Obaj myśleli to samo: świat nie miał pojęcia, co go czekało.

Talerze zniknęły i zaserwowano deser.

Obaj cieszyli się pierwszymi kęsami w ciszy, rozmyślając nad tym, jak wszystko zmieniło się w ciągu tych kilku godzin.

\- Czy wiesz, co stało się z tym listem, którego nigdy nie otrzymałem? - spytał po pewnym czasie Harry. Musiał powtrzymywać się przed pochłonięciem deseru, nigdy jeszcze nie próbował tak pysznego tiramisu.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Tom, a z jego ust wyrwało się westchnienie. - To nie była niczyja wina, obawiam się. - Nie mógł uwierzyć, że niemal stracił swojego węża z powodu czegoś tak prostego jak zagubiony list. - Charon został zaatakowany przez sokoła, zdołał się obronić, ale list upadł na ziemię i nie zdołał go odzyskać. Znalazłem go nieopodal rezydencji, pod jakimiś krzakami. Zdołałem go wyśledzić, ponieważ przesycony był moją magią.

\- Skąd wiesz, że został zaatakowany?

\- Widziałem w pobliżu gniazdo, założyłem więc, że przelatywał obok niego i wtedy sokół zaatakował.

Harry pokiwał głową, biorąc kolejny kęs. Umknął jego uwadze wygłodniały błysk, króry przelotnie pojawił się w oczach Toma, kiedy z jego ust wyrwał się ledwo słyszalny jęk.

\- Jak powinienem cię nazywać? - spytał Harry, uroczo przekrzywiając głowę. Choć Tom nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos. Cenił swoje życie.

\- Tom – odpowiedział, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. - Dla ciebie zawsze będę Tomem.

Ciepły uśmiech, który uzyskał w odpowiedzi, był zdecydowanie zbyt niewinny dla siedzącego przed nim nastolatka. Cenił go jednal. Wiedza, że Harry nadal czuł się przy nim tak komfortowo, znaczyła dla niego więcej, niż uważał za możliwe. Obawiał się, że Harry będzie go trzymał na dystans, nawet jeśli zaakceptuje miejsce u jego boku. Na szczęście, wydawało się, że niepotrzebnie się martwił.

\- Co robiłeś przez te ostatnie kilka lat?

\- Głównie organizowałem swoich Śmierciożerców, tych, którzy nie trafili do Azkabanu. Nie wezwałem jednak wszystkich, jedynie tych pracujących w Ministerstwie i tych z mojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje w Ministerstwie. Jednak przede wszystkim czekałem na ciebie. Wiele z moich planów obracało się wokół ciebie. Musiałem poznać twoją decyzję, zanim zacznę działać.

\- A teraz?

\- Chciałbym cię przedstawić Śmierciożercom. Następnie muszę zobaczyć, co da się zrobić z moimi poplecznikami w Azkabanie. Później wspólnie zaplanujemy nasz kolejny ruch. Choć wszystie większe działania będą musiały zaczekać, aż skończysz siedemnaście lat i uwolnisz się od namiaru.

Figlarny uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Harry'ego.

\- Mój Dwór i ja nie mamy już na sobie namiaru – powiedział niewinnie i oczy Toma otwarły się szeroko.

\- Usunąłeś namiar? Jak?

Radosny śmiech wymknął się z ust Harry'ego.

\- Kazałem Marcusowi poszperać w Ministerstwie. Gdy nasze ciała osiągają wiek siedemnastu lat, namiar zostaje usunięty. Zażyliśmy eliksir postarzający.

\- I nie pojawia się on ponownie, kiedy wracacie do swojego normalnego wieku – wywnioskował Tom i Harry pokiwał głową. - W takiem razie myślę, że twoi Uroboros także powinni być obecni, nie uważasz?

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że zostaliby w tyle? - spytał Harry, wyglądając na nieco zrezygnowanego i sprawiając, że Tom się roześmiał. Z tego, co wiedział, nie sądził, by zostawili Harry'ego samego, niezależnie od konsekwencji.

\- W takim razie zorganizujemy coś podczas letnich wakacji. Uważam, że już najwyższy czas, by świat dowiedział się o moim powrocie. A także by przedstawić nowego Czarnego Pana.

\- Zdaje się, że potrzebuję imienia.

\- Tak, też tak uważam. Myślałeś już o czymś?

\- Nie, nie mam pojęcia. Może coś wybierzesz?

\- Z przyjemnością. - Będzie się musiał zastanowić, co najlepiej będzie pasować do jego małego Króla. Już miał kilka pomysłów.

\- Jak się ze mną skontaktujesz w czasie wakacji? Uwielbiam Charona, ale dostarczanie listów zajmuje mu trochę czasu.

\- Już o tym myślałem – odpowiedział, wyciągając różdżkę i przywołując za pomocą _Accio_ niewielką paczuszkę. Dał ją Harry'emu, mówiąc mu, by otworzył.

W środku było małe lusterko z rączką, zdobione srebrem i wyrytymi w metalu małymi wężami.

\- Będziemy używać dwukierunkowych luster. Mam jego odpowiednik. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, po prostu wypowiedz moje imię. Rozgrzeje się, kiedy ja będę cię wołał. Jeśli nie będziesz mógł odpowiedzieć w danej chwili, lustro zmieni kolor na niebieski, oznaczając, że przegapiłeś rozmowę. W ten sam sposób możesz nawiązać ze mną połączenie. Musisz jedynie powiedzieć moje imię.

Harry pokiwął głową i wsunął lusterko do wewnętrznej kieszeni. Zamierzał cały czas nosić je przy sobie.

Zegar w sąsiednim pokoju zaczął bić i Tom westchnął.

\- Musisz iść. Pewnie już cię szukają, a nie możemy ryzykować, że cię znajdą.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Harry, choć Tom z zadowoleniem zobaczył, że on także wcale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

\- Chodź – powiedział Tom, wstając ze swojego miejsca i podając Harry'emu rękę. Przywołał do nich puchar i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie, gdy tylko ten chwycił jego dłoń. Rozkoszował się tym, że miał go tak blisko siebie. Objął Harry'ego ramieniem wokół talii i teleportował ich obu.

Uścisk Harry'ego wzmocnił się na chwilę, gdy wylondowali i Tom zaśmiał się, widząc skierowane w swoją stronę wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Nienawidzę aportacji – mruknął Harry, gdy już odzyskał równowagę. - Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Gdzieś w pobliżu Glasgow. Będziesz mógł złapać stąd Czerwonego Rycerza do Hogwartu. Jako że puchar miał od początku być świstoklikiem, powiedz po prostu, że współrzędne na pucharze musiały być błędne. Czasem się to zdarza, wystarczy tylko jedna zła liczba. Zmieniłem już je tak, by pasowały do naszej obecnej lokalizacji. Wierzę, że nie będziesz miał z tym żadnych kłopotów?

\- Nie, nie ma problemu – odpowiedział Harry, przyjmując podany mu puchar.

Tom znów przyciągnął go blisko, dziwiąc się, jak ciało Harry'ego idealnie pasowało do jego własnego.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, mój mały Królu – wymruczał przy uchu Harry'ego, rozkoszując się dreszczem, który to wywołało, po czym teleportował się z powrotem.

\- Co za irytujący drań – mruknął Harry, choć na jego ustach igrał uśmiech, i uniósł różdżkę.

Chwilę później zatrzymał się przed nim szkarłatny autobus. Uśmiechnął się, miał do odegrania rolę w przedstawieniu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Po, jak się zdawało, całej wiecznośni, autobus wreszcie zatrzymał się w Hogsmead i Harry westchnął z ulgą, gdy wreszcie z niego wysiadł. Słodki Merlinie, już nigdy, nigdy więcej nie będzie jechał tą przeklętą machiną.

Dobrą minutę zajęło mu zebranie się w sobie, po czym ruszył w stronę Hogwartu. Był nieco podekscytowany, ale starał się najlepiej, jak potrafił, kontrolować swoje emocje. Choć był pewien, że jeśli ludzie zauważą jego podniecenie, będzie to uznane za radość z powodu wygrania Turnieju. A jeśli mowa o wygrywaniu, będzie musiał powiedzieć Ricie, by napisała o tym artykuł. Coś ze smakiem, ale co nie zostawi wątpliwości dotyczących jego siły. Dobrze to zrobili podczas ostatniego wywiadu. Cedrik i pozostali od niechcenia wspominali o tym, jak bardzo był zaawansowany magicznie, nadając mu idealny ton. Chciał, by ludzie wiedzieli, że był potężny, ale tak, by nie brzmiało to, jakby się chwalił. Delikatna równowaga była konieczna, by to osiągnąć.

Dotarł do Hogwartu i nie był zaskoczony, widząc, że trybuny były już puste. Wiedział, że nie było go dość długo i nauczyciele prawdopodobnie wysłali uczniów z powrotem do pokoi wspólnych, żeby móc zorganizować dla niego ekipę poszukiwawczą.

Usłyszał głosy dochodzące z Wielkiej Sali i ruszył w jej stronę, zgadując, że tam znajdzie nauczycieli.

Miał rację. Nauczyciele byli w środku, razem z aurorami, Ministrem, jego Dworem bez Freda, George'a i Neville'a. Obecne były też rodziny zawodników, a Remus i Syriusz wyglądali na gotowych zamordować ojca Cedrika. Mógł się domyślić dlaczego, jako że mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby jego zniknięcie w ogóle go nie obeszło i Harry zdołał usłyszeć, jak mówił o zdyskwalifikowaniu go za ucieczkę z trzeciego zadania. Po ponownym spojrzeniu stwierdził, że nawet jego Dwór wyglądał na gotowych, by zamordować mężczyznę.

Nikt nie zauważył go stojącego w drzwiach.

Odchrząknął i pozwolił, by kosmyk jego magii dotknął jego Uroboros.

Zamarli, po czym jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w jego stronę.

\- Harry – wyszeptał Theo. To jedno słowo było tak przepełnione poczuciem ulgi, że Harry niemal poczuł się źle, wiedząc, że tak bardzo wystraszył swój Dwór.

Było to dość, by przyciągnąć uwagę wszystkich i chwilę później otaczali go ludzie, wykrzykując w jego stronę pytania. Chcąc wiedzieć, gdzie był.

\- Cisza! - Głos Dumbledore'a przebił się przez hałas i Harry niemal podziękował starcowi. - Teraz, jeśli pozwolicie panu Potterowi mówić, jestem pewien, że dowiemy się, co się stało.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do starca, po czym spojrzał wokół z nieco zakłopotaną miną.

\- Przepraszam, że musieliście się o mnie martwić – powiedział im. - Naprawdę nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Po prostu złapałem puchar i zanim się zorientowałem, co się dzieje, byłem gdzie indziej. No i… spanikowałem – przyznał, wyglądając na zawstydzonego. - Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie się znalazłem, ani nie miałem sposobu, by z kimkolwiek się skontaktować. I… ja po prostu… No, spanikowałem – powtórzył, pochylając głowę.

\- Jak wróciłeś? – spytał jeden z aurorów.

Zarumienił się i spojrzał w dół. Chwilę później uniósł wzrok na aurora, a na jego ustach pojawił się zakłopotany uśmiech.

\- Gdy już się uspokoiłem, przypomniałem sobie, że mogę zawołać Czerwonego Rycerza. Chwilę wcześniej przywiózł mnie do Hogsmead.

Auror zaśmiał się cicho, a na jego ustach pozostał uśmiech.

\- Panie Potter, czy pozwoli pan, żebym obejrzał puchar? - spytał go mężczyzna.

\- Eee… pewnie. - Oddał mu puchar, spoglądając na niego ciekawie. Zauważył, że pozostali aurorzy przyglądali się sytuacji, ale pozwolili mężczyźnie objąć dowodzenie. Założył więc, że był on wyższy rangą od pozostałych. Nawet Dumbledore wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu, by pozwolić mężczyźnie wszystkim się zająć.

Auror rzucił na puchar kilka zaklęć, spośród których dwa spowodowały pojawienie się po kawałku pergaminu zapisanego liczbami i nazwami.

\- Z moich informacji wynika, że to zwykły błąd przy wyznaczaniu współrzędnych – powiedział, gdy już przeanalizował oba pergaminy.

Po tej deklaracji, Dumbledore jakby odrobinę odetchnął z ulgą, choć większość obecnych tego nie zauważyła. Harry jednak to dostrzegł i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, co spowodowało taką reakcję. Może powinien później spytać Toma.

\- Jesteś pewien, Kingsley? - spytał Dumbledore, przerywając Knotowi, który już chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Tak, Albusie. - Auror Kingsley pokiwał głową. - Jak widać, jest tutaj tylko jeden zestaw współrzędnych. Najprawdopodobniej osoba odpowiedzialna za stworzenie świstoklika po prostu popełniła błąd.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Nie jesteś ranny, prawda, mój chłopcze? - Dumbledore odwrócił się w jego stronę, a jego oczy ponownie zaczęły migotać.

\- Och, nie. Nie, nic mi nie jest. - Harry się uśmiechnął. - Jestem tylko nieco zmęczony.

\- Tak, wyobrażam sobie. Może powinieneś w takim razie iść odpocząć. Pewien jestem, że twoi przyjaciele nie mogą się doczekać, aż zostaniecie sami i będą mogli jeszcze chwilę cię pomęczyć, zanim pozwolą ci udać się do łóżka. - Harry był pewien, że Dubmledore robił to tylko po to, by go podręczyć. Widział już, że dokładnie to planował zrobić jego Dwór.

\- Chwila, zaczekajcie – wykrzyknął Knot, odpychając ze swojej drogi aurorów. - Musimy nagrodzić zwycięzcę Turnieju.

\- Ministrze. - Głos Harry'ego był spokojny, ale jego oczy były zimne niczym sople lodu, gdy napotkał wzrok Knota. - Naprawdę jestem zmęczony, czy miałby pan coś przeciwko temu, by przełożyć tą ceremonię na jutro rano? Jestem pewien, że nawet nauczyciele są zmęczeni i woleliby raczej odpocząć. Nikt nie będzie w stanie w pełni cieszyć się tą ceremonią, gdy jesteśmy w takim stanie.

\- Ale ja… Tak, oczywiście – wymamrotał Knot. - Ceremonia odbędzie się jutro rano – oznajmił oficjalnie i Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Doskonale. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że musieliście się martwić. - Harry skinął głową aurorom, dziękując im. - Dobranoc.

Natychmiast otoczył go jego Dwór, kierując go do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Cedrik zignorował wołanie swojego ojca i poszedł z nimi w dół, do lochów.

Adrian wyszeptał jakiś czar i Harry już wiedział, że bliźniacy i Neville wkrótce do nich dołączą. Zauważył, że kierowali się w stronę ich zwyczajowego pokoju i zaśmiał się cicho, powinien był zgadnąć, że nie uwierzyli w jego opowieść. Planował powiedzieć im prawdę, myślał jednak, że zrobi to dopiero nad ranem. Najwyraźniej nie życzyli sobie czekać tak długo.

Usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu, a pozostali rozsiedli się wokół niego. Marcus rozglądał się przez chwilę ciekawie dookoła, nie widział tego pokoju, odkąd opuścił Hogwart, a zmienili go nieco od tego czasu.

Kilka minut później przybyli bliźniacy i Neville, wszyskim trójgu wyraźnie ulżyło, gdy zobaczyli, że nic mu nie jest. Zajęli swoje miejsca i spojrzeli na niego.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Theo, gdy nic nie powiedział.

\- Voldemort powrócił – oznajmił bez owijania w bawełnę i był całkiem zadowolony, gdy zobaczył, jak w ich oczach pojawił się twardy błysk. - Wrócił już jakiś czas temu. Wszyscy go spotkaliście. Ukrywał się pod imieniem Tomas Nacht.

Ich oczołomione miny były całkiem zabawne. Choć Harry przyznawał, że informacja, którą im przekazał, każdego doprowadziłaby do tego stanu.

\- Co takiego? - W głosie Grahama pobrzmiewał tylko cień niedowierzania.

\- Jak i dlaczego nie jest tak naprawdę istotne – powiedział im Harry. - Ważne jest, że do niego dołączyłem. Nie martwcie się – dodał, widząc ich miny. - Nie jestem ani nigdy nie będę Śmierciożercą. Jestem Czarnym Panem i on o tym wie. Zaoferował mi miejsce u swojego boku, jako równemu sobie. Oboje będziemy rządzić światem, zmieniając go na lepsze. Żadne z was także nie będzie Śmierciożercą. Jesteście Uroboros, zawsze będziecie Uroboros. Moimi poplecznikami. Zawsze będziecie należeć do mnie – zapewnił ich i wszyscy rozluźnili się, wyglądając na o wiele bardziej zadowolonych z sytuacji. - Nie jestem pewien, jak wszystko potoczy się dalej. Wchodzimy na scenę o wiele wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem, ale zapewniam was, że będziemy na to gotowi. Podczas tych wakacji zostaniemy przedstawieni Śmierciożercom. Wy, jako mój Wewnętrzny Krąg i ja, jako nowy Czarny Pan. - Widział ich rosnące podekscytowanie na myśl o tym, że zostaną przedstawieni jako jego poplecznicy. - Zwołam was przed spotkaniem. Chcę, żeby Śmierciożercom opadły szczęki, kiedy was zobaczą. - Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy wyobraził sobie swoich Uroboros wystrojonych specjalnie na tę okazję. - Tego lata Uroboros powstaną!

Uklękli. Gorliwi, z sadystycznymi uśmiechami na ustach.

\- Uroboros!

.

.o.

.

 **Od (sfrustrowanej) tłumaczki:**

Tom zdecydowanie nadużywa w tym rozdziale słowa „equal". Sęk polega na tym, że w języku angielskim słowo to jest przymiotnikiem, ale też rzeczownikiem. Który chyba niestety nie istnieje w języku polskim (choć jakby się uprzeć: równiak? _Harry, mój drogi, będziesz moim równiakiem!_ ). Kombinowałam wokół tego słowa strasznie i przyznam się, że ze dwa razy po prostu go opuściłam, bo stwierdziłam, że opisowe wyjaśnienia wychodzą akurat tam trochę nieelegancko, a nie zmienia to sensu wypowiedzi. Przepraszam.

Przepraszam też, jeśli w tym rozdziale pojawi się więcej błędów i literówek niż zwykle, choć starałam się wszystko uważnie sprawdzić. Używam nowego systemu i mój edytor tekstu nie ma polskiego słownika. Będę musiała coś z tym zrobić.

Nie wiem, czy zdążę przetłumaczyć kolejną część, zanim skończą mi się wakacje, a potem może być różnie z wolnym czasem. Ostrzegam więc, proszę uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Choć kusi mnie, żeby zabrać się do pracy i przetłumaczyć już sprawnie ostatnie trzy rozdziały (nie wiem, czy będzie kontynuacja, a autorka nie wypowiedziała się na ten temat). Za to, jeśli kogoś zainteresowało moje autorkie opowiadanie, to w najbliższych dniach pojawi się kolejny rozdział, który jest już prawie gotowy.


	20. Czarny Pan

**Rozdział 20 – Czarny Pan**

Harry wyjrzał przez okno Ekspresu Hogwart, rozmyślając o ostatnich kilku dniach roku szkolnego. Ceremonia na zakańczenie Turnieju odbyła się bez zakłoceń, a on zniósł ją z godnością, nawet jeśli wolałby przekląć Knota za wszystkie czasy. Nie mógł znieść tego człowieka. Przetrzymał to jednak i pozwolił sobie zrobić kilka zdjęć do gazet. _Magia dzisiaj_ miała eksluzywny wywiad z zawodnikami, rzecz jasna, który został całkiem nieźle odebrany przez społeczeństwo. Wyszedł na utalentowanego ucznia, ale raczej skromnego. Był oczkiem w głowie narodu i nawet zagraniczni dygnitarze byli nim zauroczeni.

I tak jednak nie cieszył się z zakończenia tego roku szkolnego. Fleur i Wiktor wkrótce będą daleko i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Ich więź była głębsza teraz, gdy zostali naznaczeni jako jego poplecznicy i nie podobała mu się myśl, że będą tak daleko od niego. Nie podobało mu się nawet to, że reszta jego Dworu miała być z dala od niego, ale oni przynajmniej byli w tym samym kraju.

Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, co miało się stać podczas tych wakacji. Słowa Toma były raczej ogólnikowe, ale pewien był, że coś wkrótce się stanie. A gdy do tego dojdzie, chciał mieć swój Dwór przy swoim boku.

Poza tym, należało się zastanowić, jak będą się zachowywać i reagować w towarzystwie Śmierciożerców. Jego Uroboros byli młodsi, ale nie zamierzał pozwalać Śmierciożercom się panoszyć. Wiedział, że potrafili o siebie zadwać podczas walki, ale wiedział także, że nie zdołaliby wygrać przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Będą więc musieli pozostawić po sobie silne wrażenie bez wdawania się w bójkę. Osiągnięcie tej delikatnej równowagi było o wiele trudniejsze, niż mu się wydawało.

A jeśli mowa o Tomie… Tom nie skontaktował się z nim ponownie po ich niekonwencjonalnym spotkaniu. Po części zastanawiał się dlaczego, ale z drugiej strony był mu za to wdzięczny. Potrzebował nieco czasu dla siebie, by wszystko sobie przyswoić. Nie każdego dnia człowiek zdawał sobie sprawę, że osoba, w której się… zauroczyło, powiedzmy z braku lepszego słowa, była Czarnym Panem. I to Czarnym Panem, który mógł cię dosłownie zmiażdżyć, gdyby tego zapragnął.

Harry nie był głupcem. Wiedział, że był potężny. O wiele potężniejszy niż jakikolwiek czarodziej w jego wieku oraz większość starszych czarodziejów. Ale Tom dysponował czymś bezcennym. Tom miał doświadczenie oraz wiedzę, by je dopełnić. Była to śmiertelnie niebezpieczna kombinacja.

Więc tak, Harry był w pełni świadom, że Tom mógłby zmiażdżyć go z łatwością.

I tak jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jak bardzo mężczyzna go pociągał. Był fascynujący i Harry był od niego uzależniony. Był dla niego jak naekotyk, którego Harry nie mógł porzucić. Nie był nawet pewien, czy tego chciał.

Tak czy inaczej dał się złapać jak rybka na haczyk.

Westchnął i oparł się wygodnie na swoim miejscu, przyglądając się swojemu Dworowi. Miał przeczucie, że te wakacje okażą się całkiem ciekawe.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry wylegiwał się na swoim łóżku, szkicując swój Znak na kawałku pergaminu. Spędził trzy dni od początku wakacji przetrząsając bibliotekę Blacków w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek książki, która pomogła by mu go lepiej zrozumieć. Na razie nie miał szczęścia.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie spytać Syriusza o pomoc w przeszukiwaniu biblioteki, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że zarówno on, jak i Remus, byli poza domem. Dumbledore skontaktował się z nimi w jakiejś ważnej sprawie i od tego czasu nie wrócili. Nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być, ale jeśli miałby zgadywać, powiedziałby, że miało to jakiś związek z Tomem, ale ten przecież nic nie zrobił. Dumbledore nie powinien mieć powodu, by cokolwiek podejrzewać.

Zerknął ponownie na Znak i westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, by zaczął działać. Wiedział, że był czymś więcej, niż tylko zwykłym znakiem, wiedział i już. Ale za nic nie mógł odkryć, co to było. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by zająć się badaniem Znaku w Hogwarcie, ale z te niewielu testów, które zdążył przeprowadzić, kazały mu sądzić, że było to coś więcej niż prosty symbol.

Przetransfigurował perganim ze Znakiem w bransoletę i niemal ją upuścił, gdy dotknęła jej jego magia.

Spojrzał się w nią z zachwytem i zdumieniem i nie zdołał powstrzymać śmiechu, który chciał wyrwać się z jego gardła.

Takie proste. Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć?

Pozwolił swojej magii wypełnić Uroborosa i ten obudził się do życia. Jego magia przybrała fizyczną postać.

 _$Panie, czego pragniesz?$_ wysyczał do niego wąż. Jego magia.

 _$Chcę, by mój Dwór tu był. Przyprowadź ich do mnie, jednak jeśli nie są sami, upewnij się, że tak się stanie, zanim ich do mnie zabierzesz.$_

 _$Tak się stanie.$_

Poczuł, jak jego magia się rozciągnęła, sięgając w różne strony, łącząc się z jego Uroboros. Zaśmiał się radośnie, zauroczony tym uczuciem, gdy mógł połączyć się w taki sposób ze swoim Dworem.

Jeden po drugim, zaczęli z nikąd pojawiać się w jego pokoju.

Nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Wydawali się być podekscytowani, radośni. Bliżniacy nawet się śmiali. Nagle ich oczy spoczęły na nim i uklękli.

\- Mój panie – zawołali.

Harry wstał ze swojego łóżka i uśmiechnął się do nich.

\- Wstańcie. - Uśmiechnął się, gdy go posłuchali. - Wiem już, jak was wezwać – powiedział im.

\- Poczuliśmy to – powiedział Wiktor. - Szept w naszych umysłach. Wołanie naszej magii. To wezwanie. - Jego głos był pełen szacunku i Harry zaśmiał się wesoło.

\- Owszem – potwierdził. - Zawsze już będziecie w zagięgu ręki.

\- Czy wezwałeś z nas z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? - spytał Cedrik, rozglądając się wokół i w końcu decydując się usiąść na dywanie leżącym na podłodze.

\- Nie, nie specjalnie – odparł Harry, siadając ponownie na łóżku i przesuwając się na jego środek, by zrobić miejsce pozostałym. - Choć skoro już tu jesteście, mamy kilka rzeczy do omówienia. Czy wszyscy macie czas?

Pokiwali głowami i usadowili się wygodnie w pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Dobrze, ale najpierw – spojrzał na Wayne'a – jakie są twoje warunki w te wakacje?

\- W porządku – zapewił go Wayne. - Mam prawo do skrytki w banku Gringotta, jako że mój dziadek nigdy nie został wydziedziczony. A że Syriusz zgodził się być moim sponsorem, wszystko się ułożyło. Mam niewielkie mieszkanie na Pokątnej, Syriusz wszystko zorganizował.

\- Co z twoimi rodzicami? - spytał go Harry.

\- Powiedziałem im listownie. Nie chciałem znów ich widzieć.

Harry pokiwał głową. Był całkiem zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- Dobrze. - Skinął głową. - Skupmy się na naszych planach na wakacje.

\- Czy Voldemort się z tobą skontaktował? - spytał go Theo, opierając się o niego lekko.

Poczuł pewien przypływ dumy, widząc, że żaden z nich nawet nie drgnął słysząc imię Voldemorta. Byłoby raczej niestosowne, gdyby jego poplecznicy bali się imienia innego Czarnego Pana. Będzie musiał wyszkolić pozostałych Uroboros, by na nie nie reagowali.

\- Nie, nie kontaktował się ze mną. I dlatego właśnie musimy porozmawiać. Musimy zdecydować, jak zachowamy się na spotkaniu, podczas którego zostaniemy przedstawieni. Mogą być od nas starsi, ale nie pozwolę im wami pomiatać.

\- Myślałeś już o naszych strojach? - spytała Luna i Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Wyczarował manekin ubrany w ich mundur i jego szeroki uśmiech zmnieł się w uśmieszek samozadowolenia, gdy zobaczył ich spojrzenia.

Zastanawiał się, jak powinni wyglądać i doskonale się bawił, testując kilka ubiorów. Chciał, aby wyglądali całkowicie inaczej niż Śmierciożercy. Nikt nie powinien mieć wątpliwości, kto spośród nich był Śmierciożercą, a kto Uroborosem. Współpracował wprawdzie z Tomem, ale byli dwoma odmiennymi Czarnymi Panami, każdy ze swoją grupą popleczników, i chciał, aby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Nie miał zamiaru pozostawać w cieniu Toma i jego popleczników także nie mógł spotkać ten sam los.

Manekin miał na sobie dopasowane do ciała spodnie z czarnej smoczej skóry, koszulę bez rękawów także wykonaną z czarnej smoczej skóry i ciemnozieloną, niemal czarną kurtkę na wierzchu. Kurtka była w nieco wojskowym stylu, z pięcioma srebrnymi sprzączkami przypiętymi pionowo na piersi. Na ramionach były trzy srebrne paski, który ujawniały ich pozycję pośród Uroboros. Nikt poza jego Dworem nie miał posiadać trzech. Do tego dochodziły czarne buty ze smoczej skóry, srebrny pasek i czarna maska. Maska była całkowicie jednolita. Nie było miejsca na usta, nos oczy ani nos. Był to po prostu jednolity kawałek czarnego metalu. Uroboros byliby w stanie wszystko przez nią widzieć, ale nikt nie mógłby zobaczyć ich twarzy. Trzymać się miała w miejscu za pomocą magii.

Harry był całkiem zadowolony z jego wyglądu i sądząc po ich minach, jego Dwór myślał podobnie.

\- To dla nas – spytał go Fred, wyglądając na zachwyconego.

\- Tak. Co o tym myślicie?

\- Całkiem seksowne – skomentowała Fleur z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Tak, też tak pomyślałem – odparł Harry. - Też będę nosił podobny, z tą różnicą, że moja kurtka będzie szmaragdowo zielona i nie będę miał na ramieniu trzech pasków. Będzie tam jeden gruby, srebrny pasek z wygrawerowanym Uroborosem. Maskę będę nosił tylko tak długo, jak długo będziemy utrzymywać moją tożsamość w tajemnicy – powiedział im. - Paski na ramionach określają pozycję w szeregach Uroboros. Trzy to członek Dworu, dwa – Wewnętrzny Krąg, jeden – Zewnętrzny Krąg. Bez pasków będą rekruci. Pas u spodni też ma znaczenie. Srebrny to dowódzca, biały – uzdrowiciel, szmaragdowy – strateg, czarny – żołnież, czerwony – skrytobójca, niebieski – członek wywiadu – wyjaśnił Harry. - Możliwe są także połączenia kolorów, na przykład srebrnego i szmaragdowego. Wszystko będzie zależało od konkretnego Uroborosa. Pas będzie się zmieniał w zależności od konkretnej akcji, w zależności od jej rodzaju. Podstawowym kolorem jest czarny.

\- To genialne – mruknął Adrian, nadal wpatrując się w ich nowy mundur.

\- Tak, to prawda. Będziemy wiedzieć, kogo szukać w każdej sytuacji, będziemy wiedzieć, kto jest kim, bez ujawniania naszej tożsamości. A nasi wrogowie nie będą mieć pojęcia, co oznaczają paski i kolory – zgodził się Graham.

\- Z biegiem czasu mogą zacząć podejrzewać – wtrącił Marcus.

\- To prawda – stwierdził Blaise. - Ale nigdy nie będzie to nic poza podejrzeniami.

\- Chyba że zostaniemy zdradzeni – mruknął Draco.

\- Zabijemy każdego, kto spróbuje – oznajmił ostrym tonem Neville, a pozostali pokiwali głowami.

\- Cieszę się, że nowe mundury zyskały waszą aprobatę – zaśmiał się Harry, zauważając, że nadal wpatrywali się w strój. - Chcecie je wypróbować? - spytał i roześmiał się, gdy energicznie pokiwali głowami. - Dobrze. Nie krępujcie się, są w tej skrzymi przy drzwiach. Mają na sobie zaklęcia, by dopasować się do waszych ciał, musicie tylko dopasować je do swojej magii.

Pokręcił z sympatią głową, gdy na wyścigi rzucili się do kufra.

\- Kiedy je dostałeś? - spytał Graham, zdumionym głosem.

\- Wczoraj – odpowiedział. - Wyczarowałem jeden, zrobiłem zjęcie i wysłałem je ze Zgredniem do krawcowej w Niemczech, by uszyć te, które będziemy nosić. Powiedziałem jej, czego chcę, z jakich materiałów i w jakich kolorach potrzebuję pasków. Podpisała kontrakt o poufności.

\- Szybko pracuje – skomentował Wiktor.

\- Zaofiarowałem, że zapłacę jej dwa razy więcej, niż zażądała, jeśli zdąży zrobić wszystko w dwa dni. Chciałem, aby wszystko było gotowe, na wypadek gdyby Tom się odezwał.

\- Właśnie, jeśli o tym mowa, jak mamy się zachować? - spytał Theo, wymykając się z tłumu wokół kufra z kompletem ubrań w ręku.

Niewielki uśmiech zagościł na ustach Harry'ego, a z jego ust wyrwał się mroczny śmiech, sprawiając, że pozostali także na niego spojrzeli. Nie zdołali powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł im po plecach. Cokolwiek ich Pan zaplanował, byli pewni, że zostawią za sobą zszokowanych Śmierciożerców.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tydzień później wylegiwał się na kanapie w salonie, czytając jedną z fascnujących książek, które były dostępne w bibliotece Blacków, kiedy lusterko, które dał mu Tom rozgrzało się. Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu przypomnienie sobie, co to oznaczało. Gdy to się stało, jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Wyjął je z kieszeni i gdy tylko dotknął go dłonią, natychmiast poczuł, jak się ochłodziło. Gdy spojrzał na nie, znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Tomem.

\- _Witaj, mój mały wężu_ – powitał go Tom.

\- Witaj, Tom. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Tęsknił za nim.

\- _Jesteś sam?_

\- Tak – odpowiedział, siadając wygodniej. - Syriusz i Remus rozmawiają z Dumbledore'em. Wzywa ich do siebie niemal każdego dnia. Nie spytałem ich jeszcze, czego chce, ale Syriusz zawsze wygląda na nieco zirytowanego, gdy wraca.

 _\- Zastanawia mnie, co ten starzec kombinuje_ – mruknął Tom.

\- Myślisz, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z tobą?

Tom zmrużył oczy.

 _\- Sugerujesz, że któryś z moich Śmierciożerców mnie zdradził?_

\- Nie, nie całkiem – zaprzeczył nonszalancko Harry. - Ale może rozmawiali o tym i ktoś ich podsłuchał lub coś podobnego.

 _\- To mało prawdopodobne_ – oznajmił Tom i Harry jedynie skinął głową. Tak czy inaczej, nie było możliwe, by on był w to jakoś zamieszany, nie miał więc się o co martwić.

\- Czemu się ze mną skontaktowałeś? - zmienił temat, nie chcąc drążyć tematu, skoro wyraźnie drażniło to Toma.

\- _Jesteś wolny?_

\- Tak… - odparł ostrożnie.

\- _Dobrze. Charon jest w drodze do Ciebie, lada moment powinien dotrzeć. Ma dla Ciebie świstoklik. Jest on wielokrotnego użytku, zabierze Cię do mnie. A potem, gdy będziesz wracał, zabierze się do ostatniego miejsca, gdzie byłeś, czyli w tym wypadku do domu. Gdy tylko go otrzymasz, przyjdź do mnie. Hasło aktywujące to Uroboros w wężomowie –_ poinstruował go Tom. - _Do zobaczenia wkrótce, mój mały wężu –_ powiedział, po czym przerwał rozmowę.

Harry westchnął. Powinien chyba się ubrać.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Powstrzymał śmiech, gdy usłyszał przekleństwa Harry'ego. Najwyrażniej on także nie przepadał za świstoklikami.

\- Witaj, Harry.

Podszedł do nastolatka, wodząc wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Tęsknił za nim. Ale to było konieczne. Musiał zorganizować swoich Śmierciożerców, a wolał zrobić to wcześniej niż później. Im szybciej przedstawi Harry'ego Śmierciożercom, tym szyciej będą mogli zacząć realizować swoje plany. Dość już czekał. Teraz, gdy wiedział, że Harry mógł się zaangażować, ledwo mógł się doczekać, by zacząć działać.

\- Tom. - Harry skinął głową. - Kiedy zacznie się spotkanie?

\- Za niedługo – powiedział mu Tom, prowadząc go w kierunku swojego gabinetu. - Chciałem mieć Cię tu wcześniej, by omówić wszystko, co wyda Ci się istotne. - Zaprowadził ich do stojących blisko kominka foteli i usiadł, a Harry zajął miejsce obok niego. - Potrzebujesz, żebym wysłał świstokliki twoim Uroboros?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, sam ich wezwę.

\- Nauczyłeś się więc kontrolować Znak – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Tom.

\- Tak. Zajęło mi to chwilę. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej. Oni wszyscy są powiązani do mojej magii. Muszę ich po prostu wezwać do siebie. Musiałem ożywić swoją bransoletę, by to dopiero dostrzec – powiedział, brzmiąc na zirytowanego, sprawiając, że Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jesteś bardzo młody, Harry. To całkowicie naturalne, że nie wiesz pewnych rzeczy – pocieszył go Tom. - Zdaje mi się, że jesteś najmłodszym Czarnym Panem w historii, teraz tylko musisz się nauczyć, jak nim być. To przyjdzie z biegiem czasu, a wiesz, że ci pomogę, musisz tylko spytać.

\- Pewnie masz rację – westchnął Hary. Zaraz jednak się uśmiechnął. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. A teraz, zdecydowałeś się już, jak zamierzasz poradzić sobie z moimi poplecznikami?

\- Tak. Przedyskutowaliśmy to już. Nie martw się – odparł, posyłając mu uśmieszek.

Tom zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. Był podekscytowany, czekając, by zobaczyć, co zrobi jego mały Król. Poza tym był też ciekaw jego Uroboros. Widział, do czego byli zdolni, ale gdy widział ich na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, nie byli jeszcze jego poplecznikami, nie byli jeszcze w komplecie. Teraz już byli i być ich ciekaw. Byli tak młodzi… Nie żeby obawiał się, że nie będą do nich pasować. Z tego, co wiadział, zapewne dobrze dogadają się z jego Śmierciożercami, zdecydowanie mieli podobny gust. Był jednak nieco niespokojny przed nadchodzącym spotkaniem. Pamiętał, co syn Lucjusza im powiedział. Jeśli jeden z jego Śmierciożerców użyje słowa szlama, czy zdołają się opanować?

Cóż, nic nie da martwienie się teraz o to. Będą musieli nauczyć się współpracować, nie tylko Uroboros, ale także Śmierciożercy.

\- Będziesz to nosił? - spytał, spoglądając na szatę w kolorze leśniej zieleni, którą miał na sobie Harry. Spodziewał się, że Harry wybierze coś bardziej dramatycznego.

Harry roześmiał się, a w jego oczach rozbłysła psotna iskra, która była całkiem pociągająca.

\- Chciałbyś wiedzieć, prawda? - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Harry. - Czy moi Uroboros będą w stanie przedostać się przez twoje bariery? - spytał, zmieniając temat.

\- Są twoimi oznaczonymi poplecznikami. Nic, prócz barier otaczających Azkaban, nie zdoła utrzymać ich od ciebie z daleka. To jeden z powodów, dla którego to więzienie jest tak trudne do zdobycia. Magia pochodząca z zewnątrz nie może przejść przez bariery, więźniowie nie czują więc wezwania – wyjaśnił Tom. - Te bariery są niezwykle silne, ale nie aż tak, jak te wokół Azkabanu, ani też tak stare. Wierzy się, że wiedza o tym, jak stworzyć takie jak te wokół Azkabanu, została utracona.

\- Jak planujesz wydostać swoich popleczników z Azkabanu? - spytał z zaciekawieniem Harry. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Tom chciałby ich uwolnić, ale jeśli Azkaban był tak trudny do zdobycia, jak sugerował, Harry nie był pewien, co można było zrobić.

\- Cóż, nie mamy zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Możemy zaatakować lub możemy zaatakować – opowiedział poważnie Tom i Harry zaśmiał się cicho. - Czekam tylko, aż Lucjusz zdoła zebrać wszystkie informacje o barierach wokół więzienia i gdzie dokładnie są ulokowani moi poplecznicy.

\- Idę z wami – oznajmił bardziej niż poprosił Harry.

Tom zmarszczył lekko brwi, po chwili jednak skinął powoli głową.

\- Niech będzie. Czy twoi Uroboros także będą brać udział? - spytał go Tom.

\- Tak. Lepiej wysłać ich na początku na tego rodzaju misję niż do walki w o wiele mniej kontrolowanym środowisku.

\- Tak, też tak sądzę. - Tom pokiwał głową, przypominając sobie, jak niektórzy z jego Śmierciożerców zamierali podczas bardziej krwawych ataków. Większość z nich nie zdołała przetrwać swojej pierwszej walki. - Czy wszyscy potrafią wyczarować Patronusa?

\- Tak.

\- Świetnie, to ułatwia sprawę. Połączymy ich w drużyny ze Śmierciożercami. Nauczą się pracować razem i łatwiej będzie im podczas pierwszej walki mieć przy sobie do pomocy kogoś bardziej doświadczonego.

Harry parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Toma.

\- Z tego, co udało mi się przeczytać, twoi Śmierciożercy nie są specjalnie pomocnymi ludźmi – skomentował.

\- Ci, którzy wezmą udział w tym konkretnym zadaniu, będą – oznajmił stanowczo Tom, a w jego głosie pojawiła się mroczna nuta. - Ci, o których mówisz, to zazwyczaj nowi rekruci lub Śmierciożercy niższego stopnia. Zrobią wszystko, by wspiąć się w hierarchii. Pozostali wiedzą lepiej. Nie interesują mnie ich osobiste relacje, ale podczas ataku _będą_ współpracować i pomagać swoim kolegom w potrzebie.

\- Dobrze – oznajmił równie stanowczo Harry. - Nie pozwolę, by moi Uroboros znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie z winy tych, którzy mieli być ich sojusznikami.

Tom pokiwał głową, mógł to zrozumieć. Wiedział, że niektórzy z jego Śmierciożerców zwracali się przeciwko sobie podczas ataków tylko po to, by wznieść się wyżej w hierarchii. Karał dla przykładu tych, o których wiedział. Na szczęście, większość nauczyła się na ich przykładzie. Jednak w przypadku Uroboros ciężko było to przewidzieć. Wątpił, by ktoś ich zaatakował, ale nowi rekruci mogli sądzić, że zostaną pochwaleni, jeśli uda im się pozbyć, nazwijmy to, konkurencji. Ale przynajmniej w tej chwili nie musiał się o to martwić. Drużyny, które zamierzał wysłać, złożone były w większości ze starszych członków i kilku osób z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, którzy zdołali uniknąć Azkabanu. Wiedział, że nie zrobią oni, czegoś tak głupiego.

\- Jak sądzisz, jacy będą twoi Śmierciożercy? - spytał go z zaciekawieniem Harry. - Minęło ponad dziesięć lat.

Westchnął, a jago ramiona lekko się pochyliły.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem. To zależy od tego, na którym poziomie byli uwięzieni. Barty był tam zaledwie rok, ale i tak miało to na niego duży wpływ. Choć i tak sądzę, że więcej szkody przyniósło mu ponad dziesięć lat spędzonych pod działaniem klątwy Imperius niż rok w Azkabanie.

\- Barty? Barty Crouch Junior? - spytał Harry, spoglądając na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem. - Myślałem, że nie żyje.

\- Och, to prawda. Nie mówiłem ci o tym. Zamierzałem wspomnieć o tym na naszej randce. - Ostatnią część powiedział z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia na ustach i Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- To nie była randka, uprowadziłeś mnie – odparł sucho.

\- Ale w końcu zjedliśmy wspólnie kolację. Sam na sam, w intymnych warunkach. Jednakże, skoro wydajesz się nie być usatysfakcjonowany naszą ostatnią randką, możemy umówić się na kolejną.

\- Wspominałeś o Bartym? - Harry starał się, jak tylko mógł, by zignorować coraz szerszy złośliwy uśmiech Toma.

\- Tak, Barty. Został wysłany do Azkabanu za torturowanie Longbottomów. Jednakże jego matka umierała i ubłagała jego ojca, by wyciągnął jej syna z tego okropnego miejsca. Crouch, choć nie był najlepszym ojcem, kochał swoją żonę i spełnił jej ostatnie życzenie. Poszli odwiedzić swojego syna i będąc tam, dokonali wymiany. Jego matka zajęła jego miejce, a Crouch przemycił Barty'ego na zewnątrz – powiedział mu Tom. Harry był po części pod wrażeniem tego, co zrobiła matka Barty'ego, a po części zdegustowany decyzją jego ojca, mogąc już zgadnąć, co stało się dalej. - Jednak zamiast podarować Barty'emu wolność, rzucił na niego klątwę Imperius i trzymał go zamkniętego w jego pokoju. Zamienił jedynie jedno więzienie na drugie.

\- Crouch był jednym z sędziów, choć nie pojawił się na wszystkich wydarzeniach. Podobno źle się czuł – mruknął Harry, bardziej do siebie niż do Toma.

\- Tak,,, Czasami Barty zbytnio się angażował, gdy bawił się ze swoim ojcem – zaśmiał się mrocznie Tom. - Mówił o tobie same dobre rzeczy.

\- O mnie? Nigdy go nie spotkałem?

\- To prawda, on jednak spotkał ciebie – powiedział tajemnoczo Tom. - Spędziłeś z nim cały poprzedni rok szkolny.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się lekko i Tom już widział, jak w jego genialnym umyśle, wszystkie elementy zaczęły do siebie pasować. Niemożliwe było, by kiedyś zmęczył go widok tych zielonych oczu tak pełnych życia.

\- Moody… - wyszeptał Harry, skupiając spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu na Tomie, który znów się zaśmiał.

\- Tak. Genialne, nie uważasz? - powiedział tonem, który niemal ociekał arogancją.

Harry tylko skinął głową, jego oczy nadal były nieco rozszerzone.

\- Musi być genialny, skoro Dumbledore się nie zorientował – stwierdził Harry. - To jeden z twoich Śmierciożerców, których chętnie bym poznał.

\- Będzie tutaj później. - Tom był nieco zirytowany, choć dobrze to maskował. Nie podobało mu się, że uwaga Harry'ego skupiona była na kimś innym, nawet jeśli w tym konkretnym przypadku w pełni się z nim zgadzał. Barty był jednym z jego najcenniejszych Śmierciożerców nie bez powodu.

\- Co zrobiłeś z Moodym? - spytał Harry, nie żeby dbał o tego starca, ale z czystej ciekawości.

\- Jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Trzymamy go na razie przy życiu. Po ataku na Azkaban będzie miał nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Chcę, żeby zanim umrze, ludzie zapomnieli o twojej wpadce. Po ataku na Azkaban i gdy rozejdą się wieści o kolejnym Czarnym Panu, ludzie będą wystarczająco roztargnieni.

\- Ludzie spanikują, to miałeś na myśli.

\- W panice, roztargnieni… Na jedno wychodzi – odparł Tom, wzruszając lekko ramionami i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

Spędzili chwilę w ciszy, czując się komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie tak, jak nigdy nie byli w obecności nikogo innego. Nigdy nie przestawało go zadziwiać, jak inaczej wszystko wyglądało, gdy w grę wchodził Harry.

\- Zawsze się zastanawiałem – zaczął Harry, przełamując komfortową ciszę. - Dlaczego zaatakowałeś mnie w osiemdziesiątym pierwszym roku?

Cóż, nie oczekiwał tego pytania tak wcześnie. Powstrzymał grymas i zastanowił się nad swoimi możliwościami. Zawsze mógł skłamać, ale kiedy Harry się dowie, straci go, był tego pewien. Ale prawda także mogła sprawić, że odejdze. On miał lata, by zastanowić się nad przepowiednią. Lata, by zdecydować, co zrobi.

\- Zanim się urodziłeś – zaczął, wiedząc, że już dawno podjął decyzję, nie zamierzał Harry'ego okłamywać – wypowiedziano przepowiednię. - Tyle zdążył powiedzieć, zanim usłyszał ze strony Harry'ego jęk.

\- Naprawdę? Przepowiednia? - Niechęć w głosie Harry'ego była nieco oszałamiająca.

\- Tak, jeden z moich Śmierciożerców podsłuchał jasnowidza, który wypowiedzia ją w obecności Dumbledore'a – potwierdził Tom.

\- Jaka była jej treść? - spytał spokojnie Harry, choć jego oczy zabłysły ponuro.

\- Nie… - Tom zawahał się tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło, by Harry zauważył i jego oczy zwęziły się. - Nie znam całej przepowiedni – przyznał Tom i Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Działałeś na podstawie niepełnej przepowiedni? - Harry zamknął oczy. - Czy muszę ci wyjaśniać, jak potwornie głupie to było?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że spędziłem dziesięć lat jako zaledwie duch, nie, nie musisz – warknął Tom. Musiał przyznać, że nie była to jedna z jego najlepszych decyzji, ale był przerażony przepowiednią, przerażony, że ktoś mógł go zabić, że ktoś urodził się specjalnie po to, by go zabić.

\- Co zostało powiedziane? - spytał go Harry, nieco łagodniejsztm głosem, choć nadal pobrzmiebawała w nim nuta irytacji.

\- _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_ \- wyrecytował Tom, znając już te słowa na pamięć. Wyryły się one w jego pamięci. - To wszystko, co wiem.

\- Czy jest możliwe wysłuchanie całości? - spytał Harry. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a jego czoło zmarszczone.

\- Tak – poinformował go Tom i oczy Harry'ego natychmiast się otwarły. - Chcę jednak najpierw skupić się na Azkabanie.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto był tak chętny podjąć działanie na podstawie tylko części przepowiedni, wydajesz się nią teraz zadziwiająco mało przejmować – stwierdził Harry.

\- A czy ty zamierzasz zmienić przez nią swoje plany? - spytał Tom, jak gdyby nie usłyszał, co powiedział Harry.

\- Nie wiedzę powodu, by robić coś na podstawie dwóch krótkich zdań. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to w ogóle mnie dotyczy? Poza tym, nawet jeśli chodzi o mnie, nie ma tam mowy o tym, źe… Jak to szło? A tak, że cię pokonam. Jedynie, że mam moc, by to zrobić – odparł Harry nonszalancko. - Poza tym, całkiem cię lubię, Tom. Wolałbym, gdybyś pozostał w dobrym zdrowiu.

Przez chwilę Tom prawtrywał się nieruchomo w Harry'ego, po czym roześmiał się. Jego oczy błyszczały zainteresowaniem i Harry poczuł, jak nagle zaschło mu w ustach. Merlinie, ten mężczyzna naprawdę był zachwycający.

\- W takim razie podjęliśmy decyzję, wrócimy do tematu przepowiedni później – oznajmił Tom. Harry nigdy nie przestawał go zadziwiać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry będzie tak samo do tego podchodził, gdy w końcu usłyszą ją w całości. Zdecydował się nie działać na jej podstawie, nawet jeśli przepowiednia głosiłaby, że ma zginąć z ręki Harry'ego. Wiedział doskonale, że Harry nie zdołałby w tej chwili z nim wygrać, jednak jeśli przepowiednia głosiłaby, że on miałby zabić Harry'ego… Nie był w stanie przewidzieć, jak zareagowałby na to Harry. Ufali sobie nawzajem, ale Tom wiedział, że Harry nie był od niego zależny. Wiedział, że gdyby Harry chciał, mógłby odejść, nie patrząc za siebię. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że do czasu, aż zdecydują się zdobyć przepowiednię, Harry będzie należał do niego.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że podjąłeś decyzję na podstawie częściowej przepowiedni – mruknął Harry bardziej do siebie niż do Toma, który rzucił mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. Wiedział, że zadziałał lekkomyślnie, ale czy jego mały wąż naprawdę musiał cały czas mu to wytykać?

Tom już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy w pokoju rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Powstrzymał westchnienie.

\- Moi Śmierciożercy zaczynają przybywać – powiedział mu Tom, wstając z fotela. - Wezwij swoich Uroboros, omów z nimi wszystko, co konieczne, a potem dołącz do mnie. Możesz przybyć, kiedy tylko pragniesz, jestem pewien, że zdołasz mnie znaleźć.

Harry skinął głową i Tom wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy tylko znikł, Harry opadł nieco bezładnie wgłab fotela. Przepowiednia… Pieprzona przepowiednia! Zaklął pod nosem, mówiąc sobie w duchu, że będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z Syriuszem i Remusem. Musieli coś na ten temat wiedzieć, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy i wyprostował się na swoim miejscu. Nie czas był teraz myśleć o przepowiedniach, nadszedł czas, by wezwać swoich Uroboros, czas, by wkroczyć na scenę.

Zagłębił się w swoją magię, gromadząc ją wokół siebie, po czym rozkazał jej znaleźć więź, którą dzielił ze swoimi Uroboros i wezwać ich do siebie. Wraz z nią biegła cicha wiadomość, ocierająca się o ich umysły: _chodźcie do mnie._

Był to zaledwie delikatny dotyk, ale wiedział, że mogli go poczuć. Już czuł, jak zareagowali.

Jeden za drugim zjawili się przed nim. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy ich zobaczył, mieli na sobie swoje mundury i maski.

\- Już czas – wyszeptał, wstając i zdejmując swoją szatę, pokazując pod nią swój własny mundur. Włożył swoją własną maskę i jego poplecznicy upadli przed nim na kolana.

\- Uroboros!

Uśmiechnął się, kryjąc swoją radość za maską.

Tak, nadszedł czas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Był jednym z pierwszych Śmierciożerców, którzy przybyli. Musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony, widząc ich tu tak wielu. Był doskonale świadom, że Czarny Pan nie wezwał jeszcze wszystkich swoich Śmierciożerców, którzy pozostawali na wolności. Nie wezwał jeszcze nawet wszystkich członków swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Dlatego więc było zaskakujące, że było tu obecnych tak wielu Śmierciożerców.

Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś bardzo ważnego miało zdarzyć się tego dnia, coś, co miało wszystko zmienić.

\- Lucjuszu – powitał go znajomy głos. Odwracając się, zobaczył Toedreda, idącego w jego stronę. - Czy wiesz, dlaczego zostaliśmy wezwani? - spytał go cicho Teodred, a on w odpowiedzi potrządnął głową. - Rozumiem – mruknął Teodred, zerkając na ich Pana, który siedział na swoim tronie.

Nadal mieli jeszcze kilka minut do rozpoczęcia spotkania, dlatego właśnie pozwolono im pokręcić się nieco i porozmawiać. Lucjusz był pewien, że ich Pan dawał im czas, by minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie na jego widok, a przynajmniej pośród tych, którzy o tym jeszcze nie wiedzieli.

\- Masz jakieś podejrzenia, o co może chodzić? - spytał równie cicho Lucjusz, ruszając ku przodowi, gdzie zwykle stał Wewnętrzny Krąg.

\- Mogę zgadywać – odparł Teodred. - Ale to tylko moje domysły.

Lucjusz nie napierał, by powiedział coś więcej. Niewielu było takich, którzy potrafili poprawnie zgadnąć, co myślał Czarny Pan, a Teodred był jednym z nich. Rzadko jednak dzielił się z kimkolwiek swoimi przypuszczeniami.

Poczuł, jak zamknęły się wokół nich magiczne bariery, dając znak, że ostatni Śmierciożerca dotarł na miejsce i wszyscy zamilkli. Ustawili się w zorganizowanych rzędach, czekając, aż ich Pan przemówi.

\- Moi lojalni poplecznicy – dobiegł ich uszu grzeszny głos ich Pana. - Witajcie. - Powiódł po nich świdrującym spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu. - Jestem uradowany, widząc, że po tych wszystkich latach nadal odpowiedzieliście na moje wezwanie. Jednakże przez pewien czas, nie mogłem myśleć inaczej, niż wierzyć, że mnie porzuciliście. - Lucjusz zobaczył, jak kilku spośród Śmierciożerców się wzdrygnęło i niemal prychnął. Banda głupców. - Kiedy lata mijały i nikt nie pojawił się, by mi pomóc… Ale jesteście tu teraz, zastanawiam się więc… Czemu żaden z was mnie nie szukał?

Magia ich Pana wypełniła salę i Lucjusz musiał wbić paznokcie w skrórę dłoni, by powstrzymać dreszcz. Jego magia była tak przepełniona okrucieństwem i chęcią skrzywdzenia kogoś, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że mogła należeć do istoty ludkiej.

Śmierciożerca stojący obok niego rzucił się na podłogę i Lucjusz skrzywił się pogardliwie. Żałosny, słaby głupiec.

\- Mój Panie – wyjęczał mężczyzna, Avery. - Proszę! Proszę, wybacz nam!

\- Wybaczyć? - Był to zaledwie szept, ale mimo to wszyscy go usłyszeli. - Wybaczyć to, że mnie porzuciliście? Zdradziliście?

Połowa z obecnych wzdrygnęła się i Lucjusz nie mógł tak naprawdę ich winić. Z powodu tej magii nawet jemu ciężko było oddychać.

\- Mój… Mój Panie, nigdy byśmy... Nigdy nie… - wyjąkał Avery i Lucjusz niemal pokręcił głową. Mężczyzna mógł tylko sam siebie winić.

\- Jeśli nigdy tego nie zrobiliście, to czemu błagasz o wybaczenie? Skoro tak, to nie ma tutaj nic do wybaczania, czyż nie? - Gdyby nie magia wokół nich, Lucjusz niemal by uwierzył, że ich Pan nie był rozzłoszczony.

\- Ja… - Avery pochylił głowę, nadal klęcząc, i wziął głęboki, trzęsący się oddech. - Mój Panie, zawiedliśmy cię.

\- Tak. Tak, zawiedliście. - Było to stwierdzenie faktu i Lucjusz nie usłyszał nawet klątwy _Cruciatus_ , która za nim podążyła, ale usłyszał krzyki. Pełne agonii krzyki. I mógł jedynie być wdzięczny, że ich Pan zdecydował się na tę klątwę. Gdyby zamiast tego uwolnił swoją magię, byłoby to o wiele gorsze.

Minutę później, gdy krzyki zamieniły się w jękliwe błagania, klątwa została zdjęta. Avery nadal jęczał i podrygiwał na podłodze, ale nikt nie poruszył się, by mu pomóc. Cenili własne życie.

\- Tak – ciągnął ich Pan, niemal z żalem. - Zawiedliście mnie. - Sprawiał wrażenie, jak gdyby sama ta myśl sprawiała mu ból, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mogli zrobić coś takiego i Lucjusz musiał docenić jego mistrzowską grę aktorską. Wstyd, jaki czuli pozostali Śmierciożercy, był niemal namacalny. - Jednak nie z tego powodu was tu dzisiaj zwołałem. Wezwałem was, by podzielić się z wami wspaniałą nowiną – oznajmił ich Pan, wstając ze swojego tronu. Stał przed nimi i Lucjusz po raz kolejny poczuł się przytłoczony postacią mężczyzny, za którym zdecydował się podążać. - Nie tylko odzyskałem moc i gotów jestem kontynuować walkę za naszą sprawę, ale zyskaliśmy także niezastąpionego sojusznika! - Sojusznika? Nawet jeśli był nieco zaskoczony, ledwo zauważył szepty pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Czarni Panowie nie mieli sojuszników. Mieli popleczników, niektórych bardziej użytecznych niż innych, ale nadal jedynie popleczników. Lucjusz zerknął na Teodreda i ujrzał błysk zrozumienia w jego oczach, który chwilę później został zamaskowany. - W ciągu ostatnich paru lat – ciągnął Czarny Pan, uciszając ponownie Śmierciożerców – narodził się nowy Czarny Pan! - zadeklarował i Lucjusz mógł poczuć oszołomione niedowierzanie, jakiego doświadczył każdy z zebranych. - We dwoje pokażemy Jasności, że ich czas się skończył. Rozpoczniemy nową erę, gdzie Magia będzie wolna!

Śmierciożercy zaczęli wiwatować, mimo że byli nadal całkowicie oszołomieni. Wszyscy byli tak skupieni na ich Panu, że jedynie on i Teodred zauważyli, jak drzwi za tronem ich Pana otwarły się i weszła przez nie drobna postać.

Lucjusz zamarł, zszokowany. To nie mogła być prawda? Spojrzał na Teodreda i zobaczył w jego oczach to samo zrozumienie. I tak jednak nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co podpowiadał mu jego umysł, musiał się mylić.

Żaden z pozostałych Śmierciożerców nie zauważył, jak drobna postać podeszła do podwyższenia, gdzie stał tron ich Pana. Dostrzegli go dopiero, gdy zatrzymał się tuż u boku Czarnego Pana.

Przelotny uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach ich Pana i jedynie dlatego, że stali tak blisko, Lucjusz dostrzegł wygłodniały błysk, który pojawił się w jego oczach. Nie żeby Lucjusz mu się dziwił. Mniejsza, zwinna postać wyglądała niczym uosobienie grzechu. Spodnie wyglądały jak namalowane na nim. Coś jednak w jego wyglądzie sprawiło, że poczuł niepokój. Cały jego strój był mieszaniną czegoś pociągającego i przerażającego. Zgadywał, że była to wina maski. Śmierciożercy mieli maski, ale ta… Sprawiała, że trudno było na niego patrzeć. Była całkowicie pusta. Nie mogli nawet zobaczyć jego oczu, nie mogli zobaczyć nic, co by wskazywało, że istota kryjąca się za nią była człowiekiem. I wtedy właśnie magia drobniejszego mężczyzny przepełniła powietrze wokół nich i Lucjusz nie zdołał powstrzymać dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po plecach.

Znał tę magię.

Usłyszał, jak kilku Śmierciożerców jęknęło i przez chwilę poczuł dla nich przypływ współczucia. Nie winił ich, sam walczył z całych sił, by nie upaść na kolana. Chciał zadowolić tego mężczyznę, chciał zrobić wszystko, cokolwiek, dopóki miało mu to sprawić przyjemność. Poczuł, jak ta magia zacisnęła się wokół nich po raz ostatni, zanim się wycofała.

Mroczny, pociągający śmiech wyrwał się z ust drobnej postaci.

\- Witajcie, Śmierciożercy.

Lucjusz miał rację wtedy, wiele miesięcy temu, była tylko jedna istota, która była zdolna dorównać ich Panu i oto stała ona teraz przed nimi.

Ich Pan także się zaśmiał i zrobił krok w kierunku mniejszego mężczyzny, zupełnie jakby nie potrafił trzymać się od niego z daleka. Zatrzymał się tuż u jego boku, ale jego spojrzenie omiotło jego zgrabną postać i głód w jego oczach jedynie wzrósł. Lucjusz nigdy nie widział ich Pana nawet częściowo tak czymś zafascynowanego.

\- Moi Śmierciożercy, pragnę wam przedstawić Czarnego Pana Tanatosa. - Nie uknęła uwadze Lucjusza duma, która zabrzmiała w głosie ich Pana i pewniem był, że Teodred także to dostrzegł.

\- Dziękuję wam za ciepłe powitanie – powiedział drugi Czarny Pan, mimo że Śmierciożercy nie zrobili nic, prócz wpatrywania się w niego i szeptania. - Pewien jestem, że moi poplecznicy i ja będziemy się tutaj doskonale bawić.

Na te słowa cienie wokół sali się poruszyły. Kilkoro Śmierciożerców, którzy stali bliżej tych cieni, cofnęli się o kilka kroków, starając się oddalić jak najbardziej od dziwnych cieni, równocześnie nie porzucając swojego miejsca.

Cienie rosły, aż wyłoniły się z nich ludzkie postaci, a cienie spływały z nich, gdy szli w stronę podium. W ciągu kilku sekund przed tronem stało w szeregu czternaście osób, wszyscy z twarzami ukrytymi za takimi samymi pustymi maskami.

Upadli na kolana, pochylając głowy, z prawymi dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści nad piersią i z lewą ręką za plecami.

\- Uroboros! - wykrzyknęli jednym głosem.

Wszystko to zrobili równocześnie.

Samo to słowo zdawało się być przepełnione ich magią, sprawiając, że zabrzmiało, jak gdyby wiele więcej niż tylko czternaście osób klęczało przed oboma Czarnymi Panami.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli kręcić się niespokojnie, gdy czas płynął i nikt się nie odezwał, a obaj Czarni Panowie jedynie spoglądali na morze ludzi przed nimi. Jednakże większość z nich nie mogła przestać wpatrywać się w popleczników drugiego Czanrgo Pana.

Już pięć minut pozostawali w tej samej pozycji i żaden z nich nawet nie drgnął. Gdyby Lucjusz nie wiedział inaczej, powiedziałby, że nawet nie oddychali.

\- Teraz, gdy już zostaliście sobie przestawieni, możecie odejść. Wracajcie do domu, wiedząc, że zwycięstwo jest w zasięgu naszych rąk! - zawołał ich Pan, a Zewnętrzny Krąg Śmierciożerców odpowiedział wiwatami. - Wewnętrzny Krąg niech pozostanie – rozkazał, odwracając się i siadając na swoim tronie.

Niemal leniwym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował obok drugi tron, identyczny jak jego własny. Lucjusz był pewien, że coś to oznaczało, jednak nie mógł do końca pojąć co takiego.

Kilka chwil później pokój opustoszał, nie licząc obu Czarnych Panów i, jak podejrzewał Lucjusz, obu Wewnętrznych Kręgów. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do klęczących popleczników, którzy _nadal_ się nie poruszyli.

Poczuł, jak Teodred obok niego się poruszył i pozostali członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu Śmierciożerców podeszli bliżej. Bolało go, jak ich liczba się zmniejszyła. Zostali tylko Theodred Nott, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Junior, Mikhail Jugson, Gregory Montague, Juliusz Pucey, Aleksander Avery, Marius Avery i on sam. Spośród nich jedynie Toedred i Aleksander byli tu od samego początku. Byli częścią Dworu Czanego Pana. Ale tak wielu spośród nich brakowało. Większość była w Azkabanie. Przykro było widzieć ich szeregi tak zmniejszone. Jednak Lucjusz był pewien, że wkrótce będą mogli to naprawić.

\- Wy, moi najbardziej lojalni poplecznicy, mój Wewnętrzny Krąg, dostąpicie zaszczytu poznania tożsamości Lorda Tanatosa – oznajmił ich Pan i Lucjusz mógł dostrzec podekscytowanie pozostałych. Nie potrafił jednak go w sobie wzbudzić. Wiedział, kto to był, wiedział, kto nadal klęczał u stóp Lorda Tanatosa. Wiedział, a jakaś część jego umysłu wolałaby tego nie wiedzieć.

Lord Tanatos zaśmiał się cicho i mimo że Lucjusz nie mógł ich zobaczyć, pewien był, że jego oczy błyszczały złośliwym rozbawieniem. Doskonale znał to spojrzenie. Zawsze miał ten wyraz twarzy, gdy bawił się innymi ludźmi.

Maska zaczęła rozpływać się w powietrzu i pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzał, były zielone niczym klątwa uśmiercająca oczy.

Usłyszał, jak po jego prawej stronie ktoś cicho wciągnął powietrze i zerknął w bok, zauważając, że Severus wyglądał potwornie blado. Przypomniał sobie, jak jego syn mówił, że nowy Czarny Pan i Severus nie lubili się nawzajem.

Gdy wzrok Lorda Tanatosa spoczął na Severusie i na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek, Lucjusz poczuł przypływ współczucia dla swojego starego przyjaciela. Nie chciał wiedzieć, o czym myślał teraz Lord Tanatos.

\- Znaliście go jako Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział im ich Pan. - Od tego dnia będzie znany jako Lord Tanatos. Oczekiję, że będziecie traktować go tak samo, jak traktujecie mnie. Jest ponad wami. Jest mi równy – oznajmił stanowczo, a spojrzenie jego krwistoczerwonych oczu obiecywało ból każdemu, kto się mu sprzeciwił.

\- Mój… Mój Panie, proszę… - Avery, młodszy z nich, wydawał się być rozdarty pomiędzy spoglądaniem na nowego Czarnego Pana spode łba a wpatrywaniem się błagalnie w ich Pana. Lucjusz pokręcił głową, młodszy Avery zawsze był o wiele bardziej zuchwały niż jego ojciec. Sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakie Aleksander posyłał swojemu synowi, Lucjusz wiedział, że mężczyzna martwił się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Ich Pan właśnie powiedział im, by szanowali Lorda Tanatosa, jak gdyby był ich Panem, a Lucjusz był pewien, że cokolwiek miało wyjść z ust Avery'ego, nie mogło być dobre. - To zaledwie brudny półkrwisty! Nie mógł zostać Czarnym Panem. To tylko bezwartościowy śmierć, zupełnie jak ta szlama, jego matka!

Lucjusz naprawdę nie był pewien, czego oczekiwać, ale z pewnością nie było to to, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

Czternastu klęczących popleczników, wydało się nagle zmienić w cienie i zniknęło z pola widzenia. Nie poruszyli się, nikt nie zauważył ich różdzek, po prostu roztopili się w plamę cienia. Po czym nagle czternaście kolumn wyrosło wokół Avery'ego i czternaście promieni _Cruciatus_ opuściło ich różdżki.

Stało się to tak szybko, że nikt nie miał czasu zareagować, a już na pewno nie Avery, który nie zdołał nawet ruszyć się z miejsca, zanim został trafiony. Nawet jednak gdyby się poruszył, nie miał w którą stronę się uchylić, by uniknąć nadlatujących klątw. Został otoczony ze wszystkich stron.

Pełen agonii krzyk, który wyrwał się z ust Avery'ego mroził krew w żyłach i Lucjusz zobaczył, jak Aleksander mocno ścisnął w dłoni swoją różdżkę, nie interweniował jednak. Żaden z nich nic nie zrobił. Lucjusz nie sądził, by którykolwiek z nich mógł, nawet gdyby chcieli.

Krzyk wydawał się trwać w nieskończoność i wszyscy byli tak zaabsorbowani tym, co się działo, że nie zauważyli nawet, gdy nastoletni Czarny Pan się poruszył. Jednak nagle pojawił się wewnątrz kręgu, przy krzyczącym, pojękującym mężczyźnie i klątwy ustały.

Avery nadal jęczał. Był to cichy, pokonany dźwięk, jakiego Lucjusz nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał z jego ust. Nie zdołał powstrzymać dreszczu, który wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak potworną agonią musiało być znalezienie się równocześnie pod działaniem czternastu klątw _Cruciatus_.

Czternaście postaci stało wyprostowanych, z rękami założonymi na plecach, znów całkowicie nieruchomych. Lucjusz nie mógł odwrócić od nich wzroku. Wydawali się być niemal nienaturalni. Poruszali się i działali jak jedność. Nie… Nie wydawali się w ogóle być indywidualnymi jednostkami. Niemalże… Niemalże, jak gdyby byli przedłużeniem woli Lorda Tanatosa. Ta myśl zmroziła go do głębi. Wiedza, czym stał się jego syn, zmroziła krew w jego żyłach. Spojrzenie na Teodreda pokazało mu, że on czuł się tak samo.

Lord Tanatos usiadł obok trzęsącego się mężczyzny na podłodze i ułożył sobie jego głowę na kolanach. Zaczął głaskać jego włosy, mówiąc do niego niemalże jak do małego dziecka.

\- Bolało? - spytał niemal czule, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Avery zajęczał nieco głośniej i Lord Tanatos uciszył go, ani na chwilę nie zaprzestając swoich pieszczot.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść. - Brzmiał tak szczerze, wydawął się być tak zasmucony, że Lucjusz bardzo chciał mu uwierzyć. - Ale mogło być gorzej. - Magia w pomieszczeniu zgęstniała, stając się przytłaczająca. Skupiła się wokół Lorda Tanatosa i Avery'ego. Jęki Avery'ego umilkły, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Przepełnione były przerażeniem i Lucjusz poczuł kolejny przypływ współczucia dla mężczyzny, który był kiedyś jego przyjacielem. - Mogło być o wiele gorsze – ciągnął i Lucjusz bez trudu mu uwierzył. - Mógłbym odebrać ci twoją magię. - Wokół wiele osób równocześnie wciągnęło głośno powietrze i więcej niż jeden cofnął się o krok. - No dobrze, nie naprawdę ci ją odebrać. - Lucjusz z ulgą wypuścił powietrze, nie zdając sobie nawet wcześniej sprawy, że na chwilę przestał oddychać. - Ale mógłbym cię powstrzymać przed uzyskaniem do niej dostępu, tak jak teraz.

Magia krążąca po sali wystrzeliła do przodu, skupiając się wokół Avery'ego i krzyk, który dał się słyszeć, miał prześladować ich w snach przez wiele nocy. Nikt nigdy nie słyszał takiego dźwięku. Jak gdyby komuś odebrano jego własną duszę.

\- Proszę! - Brzmiał na całkiem złamanego, bardziej niż tych kilku, których widział w Azkabanie.

\- Cii… - Lord Tanatos nie przestawał głaskać go po włosach, a na jego ustach widoczny był nadal ciepły uśmiech. - Oddam ci ją – zapewnił go. - Ale musisz się nauczyć, nie chcielibyśmy, by coś takiego się powtórzyło, prawda?

\- Nie, nie, nie. - Avery potrząsnął głową. - Proszę – błagał znów i Lucjusz musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Magia ponownie wypełniła pomieszczenie, po czym nagle zniknęła, jak gdyby nigdy jej tam nie było. Avery opadł na podłogę, a z oczy ciekły mu łzy, podczas gdy jego ciało nadal drżało. Lucjusz podejrzewał, że to z powodu zarówno wpływu czternastu klątw _Cruciatus,_ jak i utraty kontaktu z własną magią.

Lord Tanatos ponownie wstał, zerknął po raz ostatni na Avery'ego i powrócił do swojego tronu. Jego poplecznicy ustawili się w szeregu, a ich postawa była równie wyprostowana i nieruchoma jak wcześniej.

Lucjusz powrócił na swoje miejsce, tak samo jak pozostali Śmierciożercy, i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł wyraz twarzy ich Pana. Nigdy nie widział w niczyich oczach tyle pożądania. Było tam tyle nieopanowanego pragnienia, że Lucjusz na chwilę zamarł ze zdumienia.

Podejrzewał jednak, że nie powinno go to dziwić. Ich Pan zawsze był zafascynowany Lordem Tanatosem, a widział, jak scena, której doświadczyli, mogła na niego wpłynąć.

\- Jak już zapewne zdaliście sobie sprawę – wysyczał ich Pan mrocznym szeptem. - Lord Tanatos i jego poplecznicy wiedzą, jak o siebie zadbać. - Brzmiał na niepomiernie zadowolonego i Lucjusz już wiedział, że wielu z Śmierciożerców miało trafić za karę w ręce Lorda Tanatosa, gdyby zawiedli swojego Pana.

Ich Pan zerknął na Avery'ego, który nadal leżał na podłodze, a potem spojrzał na Aleksandra.

\- Zabierz swojego syna, Aleksandrze – poinstruował. - Nie będzie w stanie używać magii przez dzień lub dwa. To był wstrząs dla jego ciała i magii.

Aleksander ukłonił się przed ich Panem.

\- Tak, mój Panie. - Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Lorda Tanatosa, który właściwie ułożył się na swoim tronie. Ponownie się skłonił. Był to głęboki, pełen szacunku ukłon. - Mój Panie – powiedział i Lucjusz usłyszał, jak Teodred głośno wciągnął powietrze. Oczy obu Czarnych Panów rozbłysły zadowoleniem i szczery uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Lorda Tanatosa. Lucjusz nie mógł odrócić wzroku. Lord Tanatos był piękny, naprawdę nie dało się tego inaczej określić.

\- Możecie odejść – powiedzieli im obaj Panowie.

Uroboros rozpłynęli się ponownie pośród cieni i Lucjusz był pewien, że gdy tylko powróci do domu, znajdzie tam swojego syna, jak gdyby ten nigdy nigdzie nie wychodził.

Śmierciożercy skłonili się przed oboma Czarnymi Panami, choć Severus nadal wyglądał raczej blado, i opuścili salę tak szybko, jak tylko mogli.

Lucjusz napotkał spojrzenie Teodreda i skinął głową, widząc w jego oczach ciche pytanie. Tak, będą musieli porozmawiać. Musiał porozmawiać z kimś, kto także miał kogoś bliskiego pośród popleczników Lorda Tanatosa. Zamknął oczy, teleportując się. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że jego syn wiedział, co robi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gdy tylko zostali sami, Harry się roześmiał.

\- To była dobra zabawa – zawołał, podrywając się ze swojego tronu. Całkowicie zignorował spojrzenie wygłodniałych oczu, które śledziły każdy jego krok.

\- Dobra zabawa… Niekoniecznie tego określenia bym użył – skomentowa Tom, opierając się wygodnie na swoim tronie. - Było to jednak interesujące.

\- Doprawdy? - spytał z udawaną skromnością.

Zamrugał, gdy nagle został przyparty do ściany. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Tom się poruszył.

\- Musisz mnie tak dręczyć? - wysyczał Tom tuż przy jego szyi i Harry zadrżał. Ledwo zdołał powstrzymać jęk, który chciał się z niego wyrwać.

\- Dręczyć cię? - Był z siebie całkiem dumny, udało mu się zabrzmieć, jakby wcale nie był poruszony. - Nie przypominam sobie, bym cię dręczył. Pokazałem im jedynie, co się stanie, jeśli mnie rozzłoszczą.

Syknął, gdy ostre zęby wbiły się w jego szyję. Spojrzał na Toma wrogo i rozpłynął się w cieniu, pojawiając się znów za swoim tronem.

Tom odwrócił się powoli, jego krwistoczerwone oczy były przymrużone. Nie pomogło mu to jednak ukryć kryjącego się w nich pożądania.

\- I ty twierdzisz, że mnie nie dręczysz – odezwał się Tom. - Jak długo zamierzasz zmuszać mnie, bym cię ścigał? - Harry mógł wyczuć, jak poważne było to pytanie. Nie było to żartobliwe droczenie się, w głosie Toma zdołał zauważyć niewielką tęskną nutę.

\- Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba – odpowiedział szczerze. Nie zamierzał oddać się Voldemortowi, przynajmniej dopóki będzie miał pewność, że jego zamiary były poważne. Nie zamierzał stać się zabawką drugiego Czarnego Pana.

Posłał Czarnemu Panu uśmiech i rozpłynął się w cieniu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Niemalże wbiegał po schodach. W innej sytuacji nie zrobiłby tego, ale ten jeden raz nie przejmował się tym. Miał rację. _Miał_ _ **rację**_. Całym sobą pragnął, by było inaczej. Nawet nie zapukał. Niemalże wtargnął do gabinetu, oddychając ciężko, blady i z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Albus spojrzał na niego, a uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, gdy go zobaczył.

\- Severusie? - Brzmiał na tak zaniepokojonego, a on miał ochotę się roześmiać. Albus nie niepokoił się dostatecznie! Ostrzegał go! Powiedział mu, że powinni byli coś zrobić. - Severusie, co się stało?

\- Czarny Pan nas wezwał – oznajmił, próbując się uspokoić. Musiał zachować czysty umysł. Musiał myśleć jasno.

Albus jakby zestarzał się na jego oczach i Severus niemal poczuł wyrzuty sumienia na myśl o tym, co właśnie miał mu przekazać. Prawie.

\- A więc zaczęło się – wyszeptał Albus, siadając ponownie. - Jak wyglądał, Severusie? Był w pełni sił?

Severus usiadł i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wydawał się… Wydawał się być nawet potężniejszy niż wcześniej. Wyglądało to tak, jakby powrócił już jakiś czas temu.

\- Jest to możliwe. Kamień został zabrany już kilka lat temu. Merlin jedynie wie, co Tom robił przez te ostatnie parę lat.

Severus nie zdołał w pełni powstrzymać pełnego goryczy śmiechu, który się z niego wyrwał.

\- O, nie. Nie tylko Merlin. Wiemy, co robił przez te ostatnie kilka lat – oznajmił ponuro. - Był z nim ktoś, ktoś, kogo nazwał sojusznikiem, ktoś, kto, jak oznajmił, jest kolejnym Czarnym Panem.

Z twarzy Albusa zniknął cały kolor, a Severus wiedział, że przerażenie, które teraz czuł starzec, wzrośnie jedynie, gdy dowie się on, kim dokładnie był ten drugi Czarny Pan. Severus nie sądził, by ktokolwiek mógł to przewidzieć. Nawet on, który mocno wierzył, że chłopak był mrocznym czarodziejem, nigdy nie wyobrażał go sobie, jako kolejnego Czarnego Pana, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko.

\- Nie. - Słowo to było przesycone niedowierzaniem i Severus nie mógł za to winić starca. - Wiedziałeś tego drugiego Czarnego Pana?

\- Tak, Albusie – potwierdził ponuro. - To…

Severus krzyknął.

Płonął, wszystko płonęło.

 _Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę! Przestań! Niech się skończy!_

Ból zniknął i cichy śmiech przemknął przez jego umysł. _Niegrzeczny chłopiec_ , wyszeptał niemalże dziecinny głos i po raz pierwszy od lat Severus poczuł, jak jego serce ścisnął strach.

Nie mógł powiedzieć.

Powinien był wiedzieć.

Otworzył oczy (kiedy je zamknął?) i zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Albusa. Niepokój wyryty był na jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął by się do staruszka, gdyby mógł.

\- Nie m-mm-mogę powiedzieć – wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem, gardło miał obolałe. Skrzywił się, czując w ustach posmak krwi.

\- W porządku, mój chłopcze. - Albus pomógł mu wstać i wyczarował dla niego szklankę wody. - Powiedz mi, ile możesz.

Wypił wodę, starając się zebrać myśli. Nie był w stanie wymyślić sposobu, by powiedzieć Albusowi, kto to był, ani nawet by jakoś to zasugerować. Czuł, jak krew zaczynała burzyć się w nim za każdym razem, gdy chociażby rozważał ten pomysł.

\- Czarny Pan powrócił. Jego partner nazywa się Lord Tanatos. Obaj są równie źli, a Lord Tanatos zdaje się czerpać przyjemność z karania tych, którzy go rozczarują nawet bardziej niż mój Pan.

\- Tom pozwala mu karać swoich popleczników? - Albus brzmiał na zaskoczonego i Severus nie mógł go za to winić. Czarny Pan się nie dzielił. Severus to wiedział, wierzył w to. A przynajmniej wierzył w to do dziś. Do czasu aż zobaczył, jak Czarny Pan patrzył na tego bachora.

Nie mógł w pełni ukryć obrzydzenia, które pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Jak chłopiec mógł pozwolić się dotknąć temu potworowi? Jak mógł oddać się mężczyźnie, który zabił jego matkę? Czy władza znaczyła dla niego tak wiele, że oddałby własne ciało człowiekowi, który z zimną krwią zamordował jego matkę?

\- Czarny Pan nazwał go równym sobie. Jednakże Lord Tanatos ma też swoich popleczników. Nazywają się…

Krew w nim się zagotowała i stęknął z bólu. Nie było to nawet po części tak bolesne jak za pierwszym razem, ale był pewien, że gdyby próbował powiedzieć więcej, ból by się spotęgował. _Nie, nie, nie. To by zepsuło niespodziankę,_ wyszeptał znów w jego głowie ten sam głos, a za nim podążył chichot.

\- Nie mogę, Albusie – powiedział, brzmiąc niemal na pokonanego.

\- Rozumiem. Nie martw się, mój chłopcze – próbował zapewnić go Albus. - Zwołałem dawnych przyjaciół. Ostrzegłem już większość z nich, że coś prawdopodobnie się stanie. Są gotowi.

Severus zamknął oczy. Nie chciał, by Albus ujrzał kryjącą się w nich rozpacz.

Jak mógł się nie martwić? Jak mógł nie rozpaczać, gdy ich podobno jedyna nadzieja ogrzewała łóżko Czarnego Pana?

 **.**

 **o.o**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Jak widać, żyję jeszcze i wróciłam. Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy niecierpliwie czekali na kolejną część. Tłumaczenia nie porzuciłam, ale do niedawna od ponad dwóch miesięcy nie napisałam ani słowa. Brak czasu z powodów różnorakich i chęci do pisania po stracie kogoś bliskiego. Ale już wróciłam. Czasu dalej mało, ale do końca pozostały już tylko dwa rozdziały (więcej autorka nie napisała, nie odpowiedziała też na moje pytanie, czy zamierza kiedyś powrócić do tego opowiadania), więc postaram się w miarę szybko je przetłumaczyć dla tych, którzy jeszcze o mnie nie zapomnieli.

Przepraszam za głupie błędy i literówki, które na pewno pojawiły się w tym rozdziale. Kończyłam pisać wczoraj w nocy i nie jestem pewna, jaki jest tego efekt. Trochę brakuje mi czasu i siły, żeby uważnie prześledzić to, co napisałam, a słownik w edytorze tekstu nie chce współpracować. Mój komputer dochodzi do kresu swojego życia i żeby go odciążyć funkcjonuje na jakimś dziwnym systemie. Poprawię się na przyszłość.


	21. Z tupetem

**Od tłumaczki:**

Żyję. Wiem, pewnie już zwątpiliście. Wiem też, że jestem straszna, ale w ramach rekompensaty jest szansa, że ostatni na razie rozdział tłumaczenia pojawi się zaraz po weekendzie majowym. Mam chwilowo odrobinę więcej czasu, więc spróbuję pokonać swoje własne lenistwo i napisać kolejny rozdział.

Jest też dobra informacja, otrzymałam wiadomość od autorki tego opowiadania. Krótko mówiąc, twierdzi, że nie porzuciła tego opowiadania, ale na razie nie ma czasu pisać, ze względu na obowiązki i życie osobiste. Za to za kilka miesięcy kończy kurs, który zajmuje obecnie większość jej czasu i może wtedy coś się pojawi. Nie jest w stanie jednak podać konkretnej daty. Zaplanowanych ma też na razie około piętnastu nowych rozdziałów.

„ _[…] I know it has been a while since I updated, but I haven't abandoned the story. […] I finish my course in a couple of months, and I will have a little more time then, so I will be back to writing longer things. I can't give you an exact date for when I'll post a new chapter, but I will be posting. I have around 15 more chapters planned for The Rise of a Dark Lord, so there is definitely more to come. Hopefully, you'll continue to translate and enjoy it :) "  
_

W kwestii osób, które meldowały mi, że na innej stronie została opublikowana kopia mojego opowiadania bez podania autora tłumaczenia ani linku do tej strony, dziękuję Wam bardzo za czujność i za informowanie mnie o tym. Nie mam na tamtym portalu konta, planowałam na razie wygłosić tutaj turadę na temat praw autorskich, ale wygląda na to, że przekaz bez mojego udziału dotarł już do osoby, o której była mowa. Ale powtórzę: nie mam nic przeciwko publikowaniu tego tłumaczenia na innych stronach pod warunkiem podania odnośnika do oryginału i mam tu na myśli także oryginału tłumaczenia! Albo przynajmniej mojego pseudominu jako tłumaczki. Podanie autora wersji anglojęzycznej też jest ważne, ale to tylko połowa sukcesu. Proszę o tym pamiętać.

 _$Uroboros.$ -_ wężomowa

 _ **$Uroboros.$ -**_ zaklęcia rzucane w języku węży

 **Rozdział 21 – Z tupetem**

Harry był nieco zaskoczony, gdy zszedł na dół na obiad i zastał Syriusza siedzącego przy stole i wyglądającego, jak gdyby ktoś właśnie zabił mu szczeniaka. Zazwyczaj nie poświęciłby mu zbyt wiele uwagi. Jego ojciec chrzestny miewał czasami tendencję do dramatyzowania, ale widok Remusa w podobnym nastroju był już dość dziwny.

\- Czy coś się stało? - spytał, siadając.

Syriusz i Remus spojrzeli po sobie. Obaj wyglądali na zrezygnowanych i nieco przestraszonych, i to właśnie, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, obudziło ciekawość Harry'ego. Niewiele rzeczy mogło tych dwóch wystraszyć.

\- Wróciliśmy właśnie ze spotkania z Dumbledore'em – powiedział mu Remus. - Miał nam do przekazania kilka niepokojących wiadomości.

\- Co takiego? - Nie próbował nawet ukrywać swojej ciekawości.

\- Voldemort powrócił – powiedział mu ponuro Syriusz.

\- Co? - Gapił się na nich, był tego pewien, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Skąd starzec to wiedział? Podejrzewał, że spotkania, które Dumbledore miał z Syriuszem i Remusem były w jakiś sposób powiązane z Tomem, ale jak Dumbledore mógł być tego pewien?

\- Dumbledore podejrzewał to już od pewnego czasu, jednak dopiero przed paroma godzinami otrzymał potwierdzenie – wyjaśnił Remus.

Cóż, to wyjaśniało sprawę, ktoś mu powiedział.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry, starając się wyglądać, jakby niespecjalnie się tym przejął, choć korciło go, by kogoś przekląć. Wcale nie był zadowolony, mając potwierdzenie, że ktoś ich zdradził.

\- To nie wszystko – dodał Syriusz, wyglądając niemal na przestraszonego. - Dumbledore spytał nas, czy mógłby użyć Grimmauld Place jako kwatery głównej. Moja rodzina była bandą paranoików, więc to miejsce jest lepiej chronione niż bank Gringotta i byłoby idealną kwaterą główną dla Zakonu Feniksa. Zgodziłem się. Wiem, że rozmawialiśmy już o tym, którą stronę wybrać i wiem, że nie jesteś tak naprawdę za jasną stroną, ale nie chcę palić za sobą wszystkich mostów. Jeśli Voldemort chce cię zabić, będziesz potrzebował każdej możliwej pomocy – próbował wyjaśnić swój tok rozumowania Syriusz, ale Harry nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na jego słowa. Nie mógł uporać się z faktem, że miał teraz mieszkać w kwaterze głównej wroga.

Próbował, naprawdę się starał, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać śmiechu, który wyrwał mu się z gardła. To było zbyt idealne. Śmiał się tak mocno, że aż zaczęły go boleć boki, a kiedy spojrzał w górę i ujrzał Syriusza i Remusa patrzących na niego, jak gdyby całkiem oszalał, roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

Pewien był, że Tom będzie równie zachwycony takim obrotem spraw.

Opanował się w końcu i uśmiechnął do obu Huncwotów.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział im z uśmiechem przyklejonym na ustach. - Kilka rzeczy miało miejsce w ciągu ostatnich… cóż, miesięcy, tak naprawdę, o których musicie wiedzieć. Uroboros wkracza na scenę i będziecie mieć w tym swój udział.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego, nieco zaniepokojeni. Harry nie winił ich tak naprawdę, czym innym było podejrzewać, że nie był do końca zwykłym czternastolatkiem, a czym innym było to wiedzieć na pewno. Postanowili jednak za nim podążać i nie mógł trzymać ich w mroku niewiedzy, metaforycznym mroku, oczywiście.

\- W dniu trzeciego zadania zająłem swoje miejsce jako Czarny Pan – powiedział im wprost. Tak było lepiej, nie owijając w bawełnę, bo nie było to konieczne. Nie miało to z pewnością nic wspólnego z chęcią ujrzenia ich zszokowanych min, nie, ani trochę… Nawet jeśli było to całkiem zabawne. - Póżniej tego dnia – ciągnął, zanim mogli otrząsnąć się z szoku – gdy się _zgubiłem_ , odbyłem spotkanie z Czarnym Panem Voldemortem. - Całkowicie zignorował fakt, że został porwany, w ten sposób brzmiało to o wiele poważniej, gdy mówił, że odbyli spotkanie. Spotkanie nasuwało aluzję, że osoby zaangażowane wzięły w nim udział z własnej woli. - Zgodziliśmy się współpracować, jako że nasze cele w stosunku do Czarodziejskiego Świata są podobne.

Przez chwilę pokój wypełniała cisza. Harry oparł się wygodnie na krześle, sącząc sok pomarańczowy, jak gdyby absolutnie niczym się nie przejmował. Wiedział, że Syriusz i Remus potrzebowali nieco czasu, by przemyśleć to, co im powiedział.

\- Spo… Spotkałeś się z Voldemortem? - spytał go Syriusz, a jego głos drżał lekko.

Harry skinął głową, postanawiając nie wspominać, że Syriusz także spotkał Voldemorta. Nie powinien przesadnie stresować swoich opiekunów.

\- Na jaką współpracę się zgodziłeś? - spytał Remus, wyglądając na spokojniejszego niż Syriusz, choć Harry wiedział, że były to tylko pozory. Jego oczy połyskiwały bursztynową barwą, pokazując, jak bardzo wilkołak był zdenerwowany.

\- To bardzo proste, naprawdę. Obaj jesteśmy Czarnymi Panami i pracujemy razem, by osiągnąć nasz cel. Jeśli nie zgadzamy się w kwestii czegoś, czego chce jeden z nas, wtedy będziemy o tym rozmawiać. On ma swoich popleczników, a ja swoich. Śmierciożercy i Uroboros o dwie różne organizacje. Mają różne zadania, choć moi Uroboros także będą brać udział w atakach. On zawsze ma ostatnie słowo w kwestii swoich popleczników, a ja w kwestii moich, jednak obu nas będą słuchać w równym stopniu. To by było tyle, tak naprawdę. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jak więc widzicie, mieszkanie w kwaterze głównej Zakonu będzie bardzo przydatne. - Szeroki uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach, był wyraźnie nieprzyjemny i zarówno Syriusz, jak i Remus zadrżeli. - Wątpię, żebym został dopuszczony do udziału w spotkaniach, wy obaj jednak będziecie, pewien jestem, że Dumbledore sądzi, że jesteście po jego stronie, co w jego głowie automatycznie uczyni was członkami Zakonu. Będziecie więc przekazywać mi informacje. Wy obaj, razem z Nevillem i bliźniakami Weasley, jesteście Uroboros należącymi do oddziału Śpiących. Z braku lepszego słowa, jesteście szpiegami.

\- Czy… Uroboros są oznaczeni? - spytał go Remus. Harry skinął głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Więc… Czemu my nie jesteśmy? - spytał Syriusz, wyglądając, jakby nadal nie do końca się pozbierał. Harry jednak oczekiwał, że jego reakcja będzie nieco bardziej wybuchowa, był więc miło zaskoczony.

\- Ponieważ to jest wasza ostatnia szansa. Pozostali… Wiedzieli w co się wplątali, do diabła, liczyli na to. Ale wy obaj… Wy zawsze stawaliście po stronie jasności, zawsze po stronie Dumbledore'a. Daję wam więc ostatnią szansę, jedyną, jaką otrzymacie, by się wycofać. Jeśli staniecie po mojej stronie i dam wam mój znak… Nie będzie już możliwości odwrotu i nie ważne, jak bardzo może mnie to zranić, zabiję was, jeśli mnie zdradzicie.

Znów zapadło milczenie i Harry pozwolił im to wszystko przemyśleć. Cieszył się, widząc, że naprawdę myśleli nad tą decyzją, a nie stawali po jego stronie tylko dlatego, że był synem Jamesa. Wiedział, że to było dla nich trudne, sprzymierzali się właściwie z mężczyzną, który zabił ich najlepszych przyjaciół, ich rodzinę. Dał więc im tyle czasu, ile potrzebowali.

\- Z tobą u jego boku… Dumbledore nie będzie miał szans, prawda? - mruknął Syriusz. - Nie żeby nie był potężnym czarodziejem, jest nim, ale cóż… Voldemort także jest potężny. A teraz ma ciebie. Nawet jeśli Dumbledore zdoła zabić Voldemorta, mroczna strona nie przegra, ponieważ nadal pozostaniesz ty, by prowadzić tę wojnę.

\- To prawda – stwierdził Remus z namysłem. - Jesteśmy Huncwotami, my nie przegrywamy.

\- Nie, nigdy – zgodził się Syriusz.

\- Poza tym, z tego co widziałem odnośnie Harry'ego, jego cele nie są takie złe, na pewno lepsze niż to, co mamy obecnie.

Syriusz pokiwał głową i oboje spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Ciężko było pojąć, że siedział przed nimi Czarny Pan. Był tak młody, wyglądał tak niewinnie. Ich mały wilczek. Jak mógł być Czarnym Panem? Ale wtedy przypomnieli sobie wszystko, co o nim wiedzieli, i nie mogli dłużej temu zaprzeczać. Zawsze podejrzewali, zawsze wiedzieli, że to była tylko kwestia czasu. Stało się to jedynie wcześniej, niż się spodziewali.

\- Staniemy po twojej stronie – powiedział mu Syriusz. - Nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieliśmy co do tego wątpliwości.

Harry uśmiechnął się do nich, naprawdę szcześliwy, że dotrzymali słowa. Wstał z krzesła i wyjął różdżkę. Sprawił, że ich rękawy zniknęły i skupił się na swoim znaku.

 _ **$Uroboros$**_ \- powiedział w wężomowie. Łatwiej było mu kontrolować swoją magię, gdy mówił w tym języku. Podejrzewał, że było tak, ponieważ jego znak był wężem. Poza tym łatwiej tworzyło mu się zaklęcia w języku węży, a jako że potrzebował stworzyć własne zalęcie, by oznaczyć swoich popleczników, zdecydował się na ten język. Zastanawiał się, czy Tom zgadł, że do tego dojdzie, czy dlatego właśnie dał mu książki o tworzeniu zaklęć. Poza tym, było to dla niego zabezpieczenie, bo nikt, prócz innego wężoustego, nie mógł użyć jego znaku lub w jakikolwiek sposób na niego wpłynąć.

Syriusz syknął z bólu, chwytając się za bark. Gdy ból minął, spojrzał i zobaczył tam, w całej swojej mrocznej chwale, znak Czarnego Pana. _Jego_ Czarnego Pana.

Harry przyjrzał się znakowi i był całkiem zadowolony z efektu końcowego. Wyglądał dokładnie jak ten, który nosił jego Dwór, jednak linie, które tworzyły Uroborosa były tylko zwykłymi liniami. Brakowało słów przysięgi. I tak być powinno. Jego Dwór był inny, zawsze miał być inny, dlatego więc ich znak także był inny. Jednak nowy znak był tak samo związany z jego magią, działał tak samo jak ten, który mieli członkowie jego Dworu.

Skierował różdżkę na Remusa i ponownie wypowiedział zaklęcie, czując, jak jego magia odpowiedziała na wezwanie.

Remus także złapał się za bark, gdy poczuł ukłucie bólu. Następnie przyjrzał się swojemu znakowi z taką samą dokładnością jak Syriusz.

Remus spojrzał na Syriusza i ich oczy się spotkały. Byli teraz oznaczonymi poplecznikami Czarnego Pana i nie było dla nich odwrotu. Remus nie był pewien, czy całkowity brak wyrzutów sumienia u obu z nich był dobrą rzeczą czy złą.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Płomienie w kominku zapłonęły na zielono, jednak Lucjusz ledwo na nie spojrzał. Zajęty był opróżnianiem kolejnej szklanki Ognistej Whisky.

\- To nie rozwiąże problemu – dotarł do niego cichy głos Teodreda i Lucjusz w końcu spojrzał w górę.

Drugi czarodziej zajął miejsce przy biurku, przyglądając się stojącej przed nim butelce.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał ochotę zrobić to samo – odparł Lucjusz po tym, jak dobrze przyjrzał się starszemu mężczyźnie. Teodred wyglądał staro i wydawał się być zmęczony. Ostatni raz widział go w takim stanie po tym, jak jego syn został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie.

\- Miałbym – potwierdził Teodred. - Wiem jednak z doświadczenia, że to nie rozwiązuje problemów.

Lucjusz westchnął i odłożył szklankę, wiedząc, że Teodred miał rację. Nie dbał jednak o to tak naprawdę. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym spotkaniu, nawet kilka godzin po tym, jak zostali odesłani.

Wrócił do domu i znalazł swojego syna zwiniętego w kłebek na kanapie w bibliotece, czytającego książkę. Tak bardzo chciał zmierzyć się z nim, spytać, czy tam był. Jednak w końcu tego nie zrobił. Nie był pewien, czy bardziej obawiał się pozytywnej czy negatywnej odpowiedzi, ale tak czy inaczej, zbyt był tchórzliwy, by się dowiedzieć.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko zajmie swoje miejsce – powiedział Teodred kilka minut później, nadal wpatrując się w butelkę.

\- Wiedziałeś, czym się stanie?

\- Nie mów mi, że sam nigdy tego nie podejrzewałeś – prychnął Teodred. - Chłopak mieszkał z tobą przez chwilę podczas wakacji, ale nigdy nie ujrzałeś nic, co by sprawiło, że pomyślałeś: on będzie Czarnym Panem? - Gdy Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, Teodred pokiwał głową. - Widzisz? To było oczywiste, trzeba było tylko wiedzieć, na co patrzeć. Po prostu nie oczekiwałem, że to zrobi będąc jeszcze w szkole, pomijając już fakt, że nie skończył jeszcze nawet piętnastu lat.

\- Pamiętasz ten wywiad, którego udzielił? Zaraz na początku turnieju? Gdy powiedział, że nie będzie reprezentował Hogwartu, tylko grupę uczniów?

Teodred prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie sądzę, by mógł bardziej dobitnie powiedzieć, że ma swoich popleczników. Jak mogliśmy tego nie widzieć?

\- Ponieważ byliśmy równie ślepi co wszyscy wokół – odpowiedział Lucjusz. - Chodziłem do szkoły z Huncwotami. Kiedy przeczytałem ten wywiad, o tym właśnie pomyślałem, nie o oświadczeniu rodzącego się Czarnego Pana, ale o sposobie, by osierocony chłopiec mógł zbliżyć się do swojego ojca. - Pokręcił głową. - Nie ważne, jak przedstawiają nas inni, nadal jesteśmy ludźmi, czasami nasze emocje biorą górę i stajemy się równie skłonni do popełniania błędów jak ktokolwiek inny.

\- A nowy Pan wie, jak to wykorzystywać – westchnął Teodred. - Obaj Draco i Theodor za nim podążają. - Ujrzał, że Lucjusz się wzdrygnął, ale ciągnął dalej: - Wiem, jak to jest, być oczarowanym przez Czarnego Pana, pamiętam, jaki był nasz Pan, zanim ukrył się za swoim wizerunkiem Czarnego Pana. Nawet zanim się to stało, zawsze była między nami przepaść, wiedzieliśmy zawsze, że nie dbał o nas w ten sam sposób, w jaki my troszczyliśmy się o niego. Prawdę mówiąc, większość z nas wierzyła, że nie był do tego zdolny. Widziałem, jak ich Dwór zachowuje się wokół swojego Króla, widziałem, jak Uroboros odpowiadają swojemu Panu, to… To coś innego niż to, co my mieliśmy. Ich więź wydaje się być o wiele głębsza.

\- Czy nie powinna to być dobra rzecz? - spytał Lucjusz, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co próbował mu powiedzieć Teodred.

\- Lucjuszu, sam mi powiedziałeś, że wierzysz, że twój syn zabiłby, gdyby jego Pan go o to poprosił, czy nadal w to wierzysz? - spytał Teodred zamiast odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.

Powoli, Lucjusz skinął głową, a w jego oczach na chwilę pojawił się ból.

\- Teraz także w to wierzę – powiedział mu poważnie Teodred. - Nie sądzę, by nie było rzeczy, której Uroboros nie zrobiliby dla swojego pana. To cecha godna podziwu, ale… Straciłem już mojego syna dla Czarnego Pana, nie wiem, czy zdołam przetrwać także utratę wnuka – przyznał się.

Lucjusz odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc patrzeć w cierpiące oczy człowieka, którego traktował jak drugiego ojca. Nie wiedział, jak czuł się Teodred, mógł to sobie jednak wyobrazić. Sama myśl o utracie Draco łamała mu serce.

\- Nie stracimy ich. - Nie wiedział, kogo próbował pocieszyć, podejrzewał, że potrzebował tego tak samo mocno jak Teodred.

\- Czyżby? - Teodred westchnął. - Widziałeś ich na spotkaniu, już ich utraciliśmy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kilka dni później Harry niemalże nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Był podekscytowany, więcej nawet niż podekscytowany, ale wiedział, że musiał się opanować przed przybyciem Zakonu. Jednak myślenie o tym tylko go nakręcało. Nie powiedział jeszcze Tomowi, chciał go zaskoczyć. Poza tym chciał się upewnić, czy członkowie Zakonu rzeczywiście zostaną w kwaterze głównej. Syriusz wspominał, że kilku z nich będzie musiało zostać, ponieważ ich własne domy nie były wystarczająco chronione. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry uważał, że był to marny powód i w każdej innej sytuacji byłby bardzo zły z powodu całkowicie obcych mu ludzi panoszących się w jego domu, ale wyjątkowo tym razem mógł to przeżyć.

Usiadł w bibliotece obok Remusa, zerkając na wilkołaka.

\- Wszystko gotowe?

\- Tak – odparł Remus. - Dumbledore przyjdzie pierwszy, by rzucić zaklęcie Fideliusa, a później zaczną docierać członkowie Zakonu. Syriusz i ja sądzimy, że Dumbledore będzie chciał cię przedstawić większości członków, jeśli nie im wszystkim. Nie wiem, jak wielu ich będzie, jako że nie wiemy, jak Dumbledore radził sobie z ich rekrutowaniem. Nikt nie oświadczył publicznie, że Voldemort powrócił i nic na to nie wskazywało, nie wiem więc tak naprawdę, co zamierza powiedziać ludziom.

\- Właśnie, jeśli o to chodzi… Skąd wie, że Tom powrócił?

\- T-T-Tom? - wykrztusił Remus.

\- Tak, Tom. - Harry uniósł brew. - Nie oczekiwałeś chyba, że będę go nazywał Voldemortem, prawda? Cóż… Gdyby nasze relacje były w pełni profesjonalne, podejrzewam, że pewnie tak bym go nazywał lub Lordem Voldemortem. Ale skoro jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi, nazywam go Tomem, a on mnie Harrym. Choć od czasu do czasu nazywa mnie także małym królem lub małym wężem.

\- Przyjaciółmi? - Remus nie mógłby wyglądać na bardziej zaskoczonego, nawet gdyby bardzo się starał. - Uważasz Voldemorta za przyjaciela?

\- Tak. - Więcej niż przyjaciela tak naprawdę. Harry nie wiedział, jak opisać swoją relację z Tomem, ale przyjaźń zdawała się być zbyt łagodnym określeniem na to, co ich łączyło. Jednak z powodu braku lepszego określenia to musiało wystarczyć. - Znam go od dawna. Tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy rozmawiałem z nim, gdy miałem jedenaście lat. Od tego czasu nasza znajomość się rozwinęła, tak sądzę. Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, wolno mi nazywać go Tomem, tak samo jak on może nazywać mnie Harrym. Dla moich Uroboros jest Lordem Voldemortem, tak samo jak ja jestem Lordem Thanatosem dla jego Śmierciożerców.

\- Jak to się stało, że nigdy nic nie dostrzegliśmy? - wymruczał Remus, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego, patrząc na niego, jak gdyby widział go po raz pierwszy.

\- Ależ dostrzegliście – powiedział Harry. - Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nigdy nie zauważyłeś, jak traktowałem swój Dwór i jak oni traktowali mnie. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nigdy nie podejrzewałeś, jaką ścieżką podążam. Ani że nie dostrzegłeś, że nigdy ani trochę nie nienawidziłem Toma.

\- Pewnie masz rację – powiedział Remus po chwili milczenia. - Wiedzieliśmy, co miało nadejść. Po prostu woleliśmy wierzyć, że mamy przed sobą jeszcze kilka lat, zanim będziemy musieli się z tym zmierzyć.

\- Tak, ja także nie oczekiwałem, że stanie się to tak szybko – mruknął Harry. - Choć mój Dwór był zachwycony, gdy zrozumieli, że zostałem Czarnym Panem. Myślę, że byli nawet bardziej podekscytowani niż ja sam.

\- Są wobec ciebie niezwykle lojalni – skomentował Remus. - To była tak naprawdę jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, o których pomyślałem, gdy was spotkałem i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed porównywaniem was do Śmierciożerców. Wydają się być tobie tak oddani… To trochę onieśmielające.

Harry zaśmiał się lekko i na jego ustach zawitał psotny uśmiech.

\- Śmierciożercy z pewnością pomyśleli o tym samym. - Zaśmiał się, gdy Remus aż się zakrztusił, wyglądając na całkiem oszołomionego.

\- Spotkałeś Śmierciożerców?

\- Tak, mieliśmy spotkanie. Tom musiał przestawić Śmierciożercom nowego sprzymierzeńca, a ja nie mogłem pozwolić, by moi Uroboros wydali im się słabi. Wiedzieliśmy, że nie mogliśmy ich pokonać w równej walce. Może i jesteśmy dobrzy, ale brakuje nam wielu lat doświadczenia. Musieliśmy więc zrobić coś, co wywarło by na nich duże wrażenie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy na pewno chcę to wiedzieć – wymamrotał pod nosem Remus i Harry znów się zaśmiał. W tej chwili jednak poczuł, jak otaczające ich bariery ochronne rozłysły na chwilę. Sądząc po jego nagle napiętej postawie, Remus też to poczuł.

\- Dumbledore? - spytał Harry i Remus skinął głową. - Podejrzewam, że to dlatego nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy.

\- Tak, zaklęcie Fideliusa zostało rzucone – powiedział mu Remus. - Syriusz powinien zaraz się zjawić, by zdradzić nam Sekret.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, zanim Syriusz wbiegł przez drzwi. Podał im kawałek pergaminu. Harry przeczytał go i nagle znów wiedział, gdzie jest. Musiał przyznać, że zaklęcie Fideliusa robiło wrażenie. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy nie zdołałby go nieco zmodyfikować. Musiał podsunąć ten pomysł Tomowi, jeśli istniał ktoś, kto mógł to wiedzieć, był to właśnie on.

\- Dumbledore poszedł po członków Zakonu – oznajmił Syriusz. - Powiedział mi, że chciałby nas wszystkich zobaczyć w kuchni na dole, żeby wszystkich sobie przedstawić. - Wywrócił oczami. Harry parsknął śmiechem i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

\- No dobrze, chodźmy poznać naszych wrogów.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry siedział w kuchni, gdy kominek w odległym kącie pokoju ożył, a płomienie rozbłysły na zielono, wskazując na otwarcie się połączenia z siecią Fiuu.

Uniósł wzrok, ciekaw, kto miał się zjawić i kim byli członkowie Zakonu.

Było więc całkiem zrozumiałe, że na chwilę usta otwarły mu się ze zdumienia, gdy ujrzał błysk rudych włosów. I to nie jakichkolwiek rudych włosów, ale włosów Weasleyów. Zdołał jednak na czas odzyskać kontrolę nad swoją mimiką, zanim mężczyzna, który, jak podejrzewał, był głową rodziny Weasleyów, spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. Za nim podążył kolejny rudzielec, z opisów, które otrzymał od bliźniaków, zgadywałby, że był to ich najstarszy brat, Bill, jeśli się nie mylił. Za nim zjawił się Weasley, potem Weasleyówna, potem ich matka i na końcu jego demony.

Ich oczy natychmiast spoczęły na nim i na ich ustach na moment pojawił się uśmieszek. Także uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, jednak zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć lub zrobić, kominek znów zapłonął i więcej ludzi zaczęło z niego wychodzić.

Harry szybko stracił rachubę, ile osób przybyło, jako że tłum ludzi stojących przed kominkiem utrudniał mu widoczność. Pewien był jednak, że jedno lub dwoje z nich rozpoznał, ale nie mógł do końca przypomnieć sobie, kim byli, dostrzegł ich bowiem jedynie kątem oka.

Na samym końcu pojawił się w kominku Dumbledore i Harry rozpoznał go pomiędzy licznymi kręcącymi się przed paleniskiem ludźmi tylko dlatego, że nikt inny nie posiadał tak długiej brody.

Nastąpiła krótka krzątanina, ale w końcu wszyscy zajęli miejsca wokół kuchennego stołu. Dumbledore usiadł u jego szczytu i uśmiechnął się do nich wszystkich.

\- Dobrze, skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy razem, chciałbym podziękować Syriuszowi za to, że pozwolił nam użyć swojego domu jako kwatery głównej Zakonu. Jako że kilkoro z was będzie tutaj mieszkało w najbliższym czasie, sądzę, że dobrze byłoby wszystkich sobie przedstawić. - Wszyscy wokół pokiwali głowami i Harry niemal skrzywił się pogardliwie. To byli ludzie, którzy mieli walczyć z Tomem? Byli tacy… Cóż, nie bardzo wiedział, jak ich opisać, ale zdecydowanie nie zrobili na nim wrażenia. Z Tomem wszystko było dużo prostsze. Zwołał swoich Śmierciożerców, poinformował ich o zmianach i na tym koniec. Nie było żadnego wieczorku zapoznawczego, jakby wszyscy byli wielką, szczęśliwą rodziną. - Doskonale – klasnął w ręce Dumbledore, wyglądając na ogromnie zadowolonego z ich reakcji. - Jak wszyscy wiecie, jestem Albus Dumbledore. A teraz, pójdźmy może po kolei… - I tak zaczęło się przedstawianie kolejnych osób.

Harry starał się zapamiętywać wszystkie twarze: Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Nimfadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley, Artur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Emmiline Vance, Mungungus Fletcher i Minerwa McGonagall.

Nie zdołał do końca ukryć uśmiechu, gdy bliźniacy się przedstawili. Pięciu ukrytych węży wśród Zakonu, to było aż za dużo. Musiał naprawdę dobrze nad sobą panować, by powstrzymać się od głośnego śmiechu. Oczywiście, będzie musiał dzielić swoją przestrzeń życiową z całkowicie mu obcymi ludźmi, nie wspominając już o tym irytującym, małym Weasleyu, ale efekt był tego wart. Zastanawiał się, jak by zareagowali, gdyby wiedzieli, że pomiędzy nimi siedział Czarny Pan.

Gdy już wszyscy się poznali, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko.

\- Doskonale, doskonale. Skoro większość z was będzie tu spędzała większość czasu, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że wszyscy się polubicie. - Jego oczy spoczęły przelotnie na nim i Weasleyu, i Harry niemal jęknął. Miał nadzięję, że Dumbledore nie zauważył, jak bardzo nieznosił najmłodszego Weasleya, ale najwyraźniej nie miał tyle szczęścia. - A teraz… - Kominek znów zapłonął na zielono, przerywając Dumbledore'owi wpół słowa, i Harry zerknął w tamtą stronę, zaciekawiony, tylko po to, by ujrzeć z niedowierzaniem wysoką postać wychodzącą z paleniska. - Ah, nasz ostatni gość. Witaj, Severusie.

Snape rzucił wszystkim pogardliwe spojrzenie, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym. Jego oczy otwarły się szerzej na ułamek sekundy, po czym jego twarz przestała wyrażać jakiekolwiek emocje. Harry z drugiej strony był bardzo zadowolony, że wszyscy patrzyli na Snape'a, tak więc nikt nie zauważył prawdziwie złośliwego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach. Proszę, proszę, ten dzień stawał się coraz bardziej interesujący.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jak się okazało tylko Weasleyowie mieli zamieszkać przy Grimmauld Place, pozostali mieli używać gościnnych pokoi tylko, jeśli będą musieli. Z tego, co zrozumiał, to byli główni członkowie Zakonu i to ich najczęściej miał widywać.

Gdy tylko to zostało ustalone, dzieci zostały wygonione z kuchni i pouczone, by były grzeczne, podczas gdy dorośli zasiedli do spotkania.

Harry wyszedł bez protestów, wiedząc, że może zdobyć wszystkie informacje od Syriusza i Remusa. Bliźniacy poszli za jego przykładem, mrucząc pod nosem o żartach, sprawiając, że większość dorosłych przestała ich słuchać. Pozostali młodzi Gryfoni walczyli całą drogę prowadzącą z kuchni, mówiąc, że chcieli brać w tym udział, że chcieli pomóc.

Harry prychnął, kręcąc głową. Nie rozumiał, jak żadne z nich mogłoby do czegokolwiek się przydać. Nie miało to jednak z nim nic wspólnego, ukrył się więc w swoim pokoju. Posłał za pomocą znaku delikatny impuls magii w kierunku bliźniaków, mówiąc im, by do niego dołączyli, gdy tylko zdołają to zrobić bez zwracania niczyjej uwagi.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy drzwi do jego pokoju otwarły się i bliźniacy wślizgnęli się do środka. Uśmiechnęli się do niego szeroko i rozłożyli się na jego łóżku, każdy po innej jego stronie.

Przez chwilę milczeli, po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością, aż Fred zaśmiał się cicho, a na jego ustach pojawił się psotny uśmiech.

\- Nie sądzę, byśmy zdołali z takim powodzeniem zinfiltrować Zakon, nawet gdybyśmy to zaplanowali – odezwał się, sprawiając, że pozostali się roześmiali.

\- To prawda – zgodził się George. - Zastanawia mnie jednak, co tu robi Snape.

\- Cóż, są tylko trzy możliwości – powiedział Harry. - Jest szpiegiem, jest podwójnym agentem albo zdradził Toma.

\- Jak myślisz, która z nich jest prawdziwa? - spytał Fred. Obaj bliźniacy wyglądali wyjątkowo poważnie. Podobnie jak on sam, nie mogli znieść możliwości zdrady. Samo myślenie o tym, że mógł być pomiędzy nimi zdrajca, sprawiało, że w ich żyłach aż się gotowało. Nie pomagał fakt, że był to Snape, ktoś, kim gardzili z całego serca.

Cieszył się, że zabezpieczył salę spotkań zaklęciem związanym ze znakiem Toma. Kto wie, co wiedziałby teraz Dumbledore, gdyby tego nie zrobił? Był to skomplikowany czar, podobnie jak bariery otaczające ich niewielki pokój treningowy w Hogwarcie. Z tą różnicą, że one powiązane były z nimi wszyskimi, a ten czar skierowany był tylko na niego. Szkoda, że nie mógł obserwować dzięki niemu, kto co powiedział. Powstrzymywał on tylko kogokolwiek przed wyjawieniem czegokolwiek o nim i jego poplecznikach. Nie mogli nawet myśleć o sposobach ujawnienia ich komukolwiek. Oczywiście, nie miało to wpływu na tych, którzy już wiedzieli, dla przykładu dwóch Śmierciożerów mogło rozmawiać o nim ze sobą, liczył nawet na to, że to robili, prawdę mówiąc, ale jeśli ktoś z obecnych przy takiej rozmowie nie miał na sobie znaku Toma, nie byli by w stanie nic powiedzieć w jego obecności. Oczywiście, istniały sposoby, by to ominąć, ale znalezienie ich zajęło by dłuższą chwilę i trzeba by było aktywnie ich poszukiwać, co mógłby zrobić jedynie zdrajca.

\- Prawdę mówiąc… nie mam pojęcia. Sądząc po tym, jak zbladł, powiedziałbym, że był zdrajcą, ale mógł zblednąć tylko dlatego, że nie spodziewał się mnie tu zobaczyć. Obaj powinniście mieć go na oku, nie wie, że jesteście jednymi z moich Uroboros. To samo powiem Syriuszowi i Remusowi. Myślę jednak, że dla was może się to okazać łatwiejsze, biorąc pod uwagę, że niechęć pomiędzy Huncwotami i Snape'em jest właściwie legendarna. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że w ich towarzystwie będzie uważał, co mówi i robi.

\- Są więc z nami? - Fred nie zdołał ukryć swojego podekscytowania.

\- Tak, oznaczyłem ich. Należą teraz do mnie. Są Śpiącymi, tak jak wy.

\- Powinniśmy zrekrutować więcej osób, zobaczyć, kto nie podąża za Dumbledore'em, jak gdyby był nowym wcieleniem Merlina – zasugerował George.

\- Co z waszym bratem?

\- Billem? - Fred zmarszczył brwi. - Nie wiemy. Nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać, by nie był jasnym czarodziejem…

\- Ale my także nie… - odezwał się George. - Zawsze moglibyśmy spróbować. Bill zawsze był wobec nas dość otwarty. Moglibyśmy spytać go o zdanie w kilku sprawach, w formie zwykłej rozmowy.

\- I zawsze sam mógłbym z nim porozmawiać – mruknął Harry. - Myślicie, że będzie chciał ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Nie widzę powodu, by nie chaciał – powiedział Fred. - Bill jest trochę kujonem, choć na to nie wygląda, więc musisz tylko znaleźć temat, który przyciągnie jego uwagę.

\- Czyli cokolwiek co dotyczy run lub jakiegokolwiej rodzaju archaicznej magii. Zawsze uważał wężomowę za interesującą, mimo jej stygmatyzacji – dodał George.

\- Zobaczę, co się nasunie. Zawsze mogę tego użyć, by uniknąć waszego bardziej irytującego rodzeństwa – wyburczał. - Serio, co tutaj robi Granger? Nie wiedziałem, że przyjaźni się z waszym bratem.

\- Nie wiemy tak naprawdę – powiedział mu George. - Pewnego dnia po prostu zaczęła się z nim trzymać.

\- Myślę, że to bardziej sprawka Ginny – zastanowił się Fred. - Zaczęła spędzać z nim czas w okolicach drugiego roku Ginny, z tego co wiem, pomagała jej w Zaklęciach.

\- Nie widziałem jej z nikim innym – dodał George. - Nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół.

\- Dziwi cię to? – spytał Fred. - Odstraszyła od siebie prawie wszystkich, gdy zaczęła źle mówić o Harrym, bo lepiej niż ona radził sobie na wszystkich przedmiotach. Nawet jeśli Gryfoni nie przepadają za Harrym, nie podobało im się, gdy w kółko narzekała na niego, że nie potrafi poradzić sobie w klasie lepiej od niej bez oszukiwania. Nigdy wprost tego nie powiedziała, ale widać było wyraźnie, że uważa się za lepszą od innych. Gryfoni mogą być czasami nieco mało spostrzegawczy, ale nawet oni zauważyli coś takiego. W nikim nie wzbudziła przez to sympatii.

\- No, Thomas nawet cię bronił. I to ze sporym zapałem.

\- Naprawdę? - Nigdy nie zauważył, by Gryfon poświęcał mu więcej uwagi niż pozostali uczniowie.

\- Tak. - George pokiwał głową. - Neville ma na niego oko. Teraz, gdy jesteś Czarnym Panem, myślimy, że jest jednym z tych, nad którymi powinniśmy popracować. Byłby z niego dobry poplecznik.

\- Zobaczymy. Będę musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto sprawdzi teren także w innych domach – powiedział Harry. - Myślę, że powinniśmy użyć naszej małej niewolnicy. Nadeszła pora, by zrobiła coś pożytecznego.

Obaj bliźniacy zaśmiali się mrocznie, a ich usta rozciągnęły się w żądnym krwi uśmiechu.

\- To dalej jeden z naszych najlepszych dni – wykrzyknął Fred, a jego oczy błyszczały. - Mieliśmy tyle zabawy.

Harry uśmiechnął się z sympatią, gładząc dłonią ogniście czerwone włosy Freda.

\- Mamy przed sobą wiele dni takich jak ten. - Była to obietnica, której spełnienia już nie mógł się doczekać.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry jęknął, gdy lusterko, które otrzymał od Toma, zaczęło się rozgrzewać. Nie żeby nie cieszył się z możliwości porozmawiania z Tomem, ale wolałby gdyby nie miała ona miejsca niemalże o trzeciej nad ranem, zwłaszcza że położył się spać niewiele ponad dwie godziny temu.

Drogi Merlinie, kto by pomyślał, że demony wręcz zbyt delikatnie opisały, jaką jędzą potrafiła być ich matka. Rozumiał, że kobieta nikomu źle nie życzyła, ale kim była, by decydować, że powinien dzielić pokój z Weasleyem tylko dlatego, że byli w tym samym wieku? Zajęło jej dobre trzy godziny, zanim się zamknęła, a zrobiła to dopiero wtedy, gdy Shacklebolt wytknął jej, że to dom Syriusza i że jest w nim aż nadto pokoi, by każdy mógł dostać swój własny. Wyglądało na to, że nawet ona była zbyt onieśmielona wysoką, ciemną postacią aurora, by dalej się upierać. Zgadywał, że widać było, jak bardzo mu ulżyło, sądząc po uśmieszku, który na chwilę pojawił się na ustach mężczyzny.

\- Czego? - burknął, rzucając Tomowi zaspane, groźne spojrzenie, które okazało się być o wiele bardziej urocze, niżby chciał.

\- Spałeś? - otrzymał drwiącą odpowiedź. Spojrzał na niego spode łba i Tom zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział sarkastycznym tonem. - Lubię spędząć całe noce rozbudzony, aż do rana. Komu potrzebny jest sen? - Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sprawiając, że wymruczał pod nosem parę niezrozumiałych słów. - O co chodzi? - spytał w końcu, gdy poczuł, że już nieco się rozbudził. - Pewien jestem, że nie zawołałeś mnie tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy śpię.

\- Myślę, że już czas – odpowiedział Tom, poważniejąc.

Harry usiadł prosto, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy zabłysły podekscytowaniem.

\- Naprawdę? - Nie mógł ukryć swojego entuzjazmu.

\- Tak – odparł Tom, sam wyglądając na równie podekscytowanego. - Przygotuj się i dołącz do mnie, jeszcze raz przeanalizujemy plan, a potem wezwiemy naszych popleczników.

\- Dobrze. - Harry skinął głową, podnosząc się z łóżka. - Daj mi kilka minut. - Odłożył lusterko na łóżko i skierował się do łazienki. Niemal drżał z podescytowania. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu zamierzali zaatakować. Wkrótce wyjdą z cienia i świat zadrży na ich widok.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom czekał na niego w swoim gabinecie, siedząc wygodnie przy kominku w tym samym fotelu o ostatnio. Wyglądał na zatopionego we własnych myślach, więc Harry usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko i czekał, aż Tom go zauważy.

Rozejrzał się wokół i ujrzał kilka dokumentów rozłożonych na biurku i coś, co wyglądało na plan budynku, zawieszony na ścianie za nim. Założył, że był to plan Azkabanu, skoro tylko nad tym planem pracował teraz Tom. No dobrze, nie tylko nad nim, Tom zawsze zajmował się równocześnie wieloma rzeczami, ale tylko ten gotowi byli wprowadzić w życie.

\- Harry. - Głęboki głos Toma przyciągnął jego uwagę i uśmiechnął się do starszego mężczyzny. - Szybko się zebrałeś. Zakładam, że nie miałeś problemów z opuszczeniem domu?

\- Najmniejszego, wszyscy już spali.

\- Wszyscy? - Doprawdy, nic nie mogło umknąć uwadze mężczyzny. Harry zaśmiał się, a psotny uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach sprawił, że Tom poczuł się odrobinę zaniepokojony.

\- Tak, wszyscy. - Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Miałem bardzo interesujący dzień. Nie uwierzysz, czego się dowiedziałem. - Harry przybrał minę, jakby udało mu się dotrzeć do bardzo soczystej plotki. - Widzisz, powiedziano mi, że wielki, groźny Czarny Pan Voldemort powrócił. A mój ojciec chrzestny, zamartwiający się o mnie, zgodził się, by nasz dom został użyty jako kwatera główna Zakonu. Właśnie spędziłem uroczy wieczór zapoznając się z większością jego członków.

Harry niemal zarechotał. Nie każdego dnia mógł sprawić, by Czarny Pan zaniemówił ze zdumienia.

\- Mieszkasz teraz w kwaterze głównej Zakonu? - spytał Tom, nadal wyglądając na zszokowanego.

\- Cóż, właściwie to jest na odwrót. Mój dom został ich kwaterą główną, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc, to oni mieszkają ze mną. A teraz mieszkają tam też moje dwa demony i na dodatek oznaczyłem Syriusza i Remusa. Tak więc Zakon ma teraz między swoimi członkami czterech Uroboros, pięciu, licząc mnie. Zdaje mi się, że to dość skutecznie przeprowadzona misja infiltracyjna – zakończył Harry dość pompatycznym tonem i Tom parsknął śmiechem.

\- Misja? Podali ci to jak na talerzu. Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałbym, że zażyłeś wcześniej dawkę Felix Felicis – wymamrotał Tom.

\- Oj, nie obrażaj się – zażartował z niego Harry. - Jestem pewien, że gdybyś chciał, mógłbyś mieć w Zakonie tyle samo szpiegów. Do diabła, pewien jestem, że gdybyś naprawdę się postarał, mógłbyś nawet zostać przedstawiony Zakonowi. - Harry tylko częściowo żartował, nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby Tom chciał, mógłby z łatwością oszukać Dumbledore'a tak, by ten pozwolił mu dołączyć do Zakonu. Nie osobiście, rzecz jasna, ale Tom był wystarczająco dobrym aktorem, by móc udawać kogoś innego, jak już to wcześniej udowodnił. - A jeśli mowa o Zakonie i szpiegach, możesz mi wyjaśnić, co tam robił Snape?

\- Jest moim szpiegiem. Szpieguje Dumbledore'a od czasu pierwszej wojny.

\- Jesteś pewien jego wierności?

\- Tak pewien, jak można, gdy mowa o szpiegu – padła sucha odpowiedź. - Nie jestem do końca zadowolony, że powiedział mu o moim powrocie bez informowania mnie o tym wcześniej, ale mogły wystąpić pewne okoliczności, które sprawiły, że nie mógł tego nie zrobić.

\- Jak co?

\- Mógł być z Dumbledore'em, gdy go wezwałem.

Harry mruknął w zamyśleniu i oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. Musiał przyznać, że było to możliwe, ale nie znaczyło to, że zamierzał mężczyźnie zaufać.

\- Nawet jeśli, cieszę się, że rzuciłem ten czar na salę, w której było spotkanie, kto wie, co w innym wypadku powiedziałby Dumbledore'owi.

\- Tak… Zauważyłem ten czar – powiedział Tom. - Bardzo pomysłowy, jak na to wpadłeś?

\- Podobny rzuciliśmy na nasz pokój treningowy w Hogwarcie. Nie chcieliśmy ryzykować, by ktoś nas przyłapał w Hogwarcie i mógł potem cokolwiek o nas powiedzieć lub ujawnić nas w jakikolwiek sposób. Czar nie pozwala im o nas mówić, a ci, którzy próbują, otrzymują niewielkie ostrzeżenie.

\- Tak, zauważyłem – mruknął Tom, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, który zawsze tam był, gdy Harry zrobił coś, co mu się spodobało. Połączony był zawsze z cieniem pożądania i Harry musiał przyznać, że sprawiało to zawsze, że po plecach przebiegał mu dreszcz. Naprawdę powinien zostać doceniony za to, jak długo zdołał nie ulec temu mężczyźnie.

\- No więc, obudziłeś mnie z jakiegoś powodu… - zmienił temat, ignorując wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek Toma.

\- Tak, nadszedł czas – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem Tom. - Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Dumbledore wie już na pewno, że powróciłem, nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Nie możemy czekać, aż podniosą poziom zabezpieczeń.

\- Dobrze. - Harry zmarszczył czoło. - Nadal możemy to zrobić na dwa sposoby, mamy plany na dwie różne sytuacje. Jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Cóż… Z tupetem, oczywiście. - Uśmiech Toma był prawdziwie nikczemny i Harry aż się zaśmiał. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, obaj mogli dostrzec błyszczące w nich podekscytowanie, a ich magia tańczyła wokół nich. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał pozwolić, by świat skończył się jedynie z cichym jękiem.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry omiótł wzrokiem pokój, choć jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na dłużej na jego Uroboros, i czekał na sygnał Toma. Nadszedł czas, ich poplecznicy zostali poinformowani o planie i zaraz mieli wywrócić Czarodziejski Świat do góry nogami.

Dostrzegł na sobie spojrzenie Toma i uśmiechnął się, nawet wiedziąc, że Tom nie zdoła nic zobaczyć pod jego maską. To był główny powód, dla którego pozwolił sobie prawdziwie się uśmiechnąć.

Tom znów spojrzał na ich popleczników i zrobił krok do przodu. Wszyscy wyprostowali się, słuchając uważnie.

\- Przygotujcie się, ruszamy za dwie minuty – poinstruował ich Tom i wszyscy zakrzątnęli się, wypełniając jego rozkazy.

Podzielili się na siedem drużyn. W każdej z nich było siedmiu Śmieriożerców i dwóch Uroboros. Harry wezwał tylko swój Dwór, a Tom tylko swój Wewnętrzny Krąg, pomijając Snape'a po naleganiach Harry'ego, i kilku członków Zewnętrznego Koła. Zdecydowali się rozdzielić jego Dwór, by mogli nabrać doświadczenia, walcząc u boku kogoś innego. Harry jednak nalegał, że lepiej było zostawić ich parami, by mieli przy sobie kogoś, komu ufali. Tom zgodził się, wiedząc, że byli ze sobą mocno związani, a nie widział powodu, by zmuszać ich, aby w swojej pierwszej walce walczyli u boku całkowicie obcych im ludzi.

Harry i Tom mieli zostać razem, zajmując się głównie aurorami. Harry podejrzewał, że Tom chciał zobaczyć, jak poradzi sobie w walce. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, zwłaszcza że sam chciał tego samego. Sam był ciekaw, jak sobie poradzi w walce z dobrze wytrenowanymi czarodziejami.

\- Już czas – ogłosił Tom i drużyny zaczęły znikać za pomocą świstoklików. Tom złapał Harry'ego za rękę i teleportował go, ponieważ chłopak nie wiedział, gdzie zmierzali.

Wylądowali na wybrzeżu Azkabanu i choć pogoda była chłodna, nieobecne było uczucie beznadziejności, które zwykle przepełniało okolicę, gdy w pobliżu znajdowali się dementorzy. Harry rozejrzał się i w okolicy dostrzegł tuzin patronusów.

Ujrzał skaczące wokół lisy bliźniaków, orła Draco latającego niemal po przeciwnej stronie niż on sam stał, królewską kobrę Marcusa wijącą się u jego stóp, geparda Theo skradającego się powoli w jego kierunku. Nie mógł nie zaśmiać się cicho. Zawsze ciekawie było zobaczyć patronusy jego Dworu, zwłaszcza że reagowały one na emocje tych, którzy je wyczarowali. Było to zaklęcie oparte na emocjach, niemal posiadające własną świadomość, nie dość, oczywiście, by mieć własną wolę, ale tak ściśle powiązane z osobą, która je rzuciła, że odpowiadało na emocje tej osoby i czasem działało zgodnie z nimi.

Patronusy jego Dworu bardzo często były wokół niego, łasząc się do niego lub starając się go chronić. Było to całkiem urocze, mimo że nigdy, przenigdy, nawet pod groźbą tortur nie powiedziałby tego na głos.

\- Przygotuj się – wyszeptał do niego Tom. - Stacjonuje tam ich oddział i gdy tylko bariery ochronne runą, uruchomi się alarm w Ministerstwie. Przybędą wtedy posiłki, choć będzie to jedynie oddział na nocnej zmianie, więc minie trochę czasu zanim pojawi się ich tu więcej niż dwa oddziały.

\- Jestem gotów – oznajmił Harry i jego głos nie zadrżał, mimo że nieco się denerwował. Ale nie w złym tego słowa znaczeniu, było to raczej uczucie drżącego podekscytowania. Ledwo mógł się doczekać.

\- _Morsmorde_ – krzyknął Tom i jego mroczny znak pojawił się na niebie, zalewając wszystko nienaturalną, zieloną poświatą. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, zanim rozległ się alarm i przez bramę wybiegli aurorzy.

Harry nie próbował nawet powstrzymać swojego głośnego śmiechu, gdy aurorzy zamarli w miejscu, gdy tylko stanęli z nimi twarzą w twarz. Mroczny śmiech Toma dołączył do jego własnego, a Śmierciożercy i Uroboros zrobili dla nich przejscie. Podeszli bliżej do nadal wpatrujących się w nich z niedowierzaniem aurorów i Harry ujrzał, że więcej niż jeden z nich drżał.

\- Aurorzy. - Głęboki głos Toma popłynął nad nimi i aurorzy zadrżęli. - Jestem Lord Voldemort, a obok mnie znajduje się mój partner Lord Tanatos. Wszyscy powinniście się radować, przysłużycie się bowiem szczytnemu celowi. Wasza śmierć będzie początkiem nowej ery! - Kilku aurorów, wyglądających raczej młodo, więc Harry założył, że byli nowymi rekrutami, próbowało się cofnąć. Niestety, zdołali przyciągnąć uwagę jego i Toma, a kiedy ich różdżki uniosły się w górę, młodzi rekruci starali się zrobić więcej niż tylko krok w tył.

\- _Avada Kedavra!_ \- zaintonowali równocześnie. Błysnęło zielone światło i dwa ciała uderzyły o ziemię.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fred i George nie zawahali się. Gdy tylko ciała uderzyły o ziemię, byli już w ruchu. Byli członkami zespołu, który miał zająć aurorów walką, dokładnie to więc zrobili.

Stresowali się, nie wiedząc, czego oczekiwać, ale wiedzieli, że nie mogli się zawahać. Ich Pan na nich liczył, a oni nie zamierzali go zawieść. Cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Wykorzystali w praktyce wiedzę z wcześniejszych treningów, robili uniki, wznosili tarcze i rzucali klątwy. Zaklęcia latały wokół nich i wkrótce żaden z bliźniaków już nie myślał. Kierował nimi instynkt. Była to kwestia życia lub śmierci, a oni nie zamierzali umierać.

George nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jak długo walczył, nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy stracił z oczu swojego brata. Wiedział tylko, że w jednym momencie walczyli przy sobie, zróceni ku sobie plecami, a chwilę później już nie. Nigdy jednak do końca nie przestał kontrolować, gdzie był jego brat, nawet jeśli nie mógł bez przerwy go widzieć. Czasami zauważał go kątem oka, ich mundury dość różniły się od wszystkich innych, które ich otaczały, i cieszył się, widząc, że Fred całkiem nieźle sobie radził.

Otoczyło go zaklęcie tarczy i obejrzał się za siebie, zaskoczony, widząc Śmierciożercę, który pojawił się obok niego.

\- Jak sobie radzisz? - spytał mężczyzna gburowatym głosem. George nie mógł do końca przypomnieć sobie, gdzie go słyszał.

Spojrzał na ciała pokrywające ziemię, na krew na swoim mundurze, śmiertelnie groźną magię, przesycającą powietrze. Jak sobie radził? Zaśmiał się, a jego usta wygięły się w maniakalnym uśmiechu.

\- Doskonale! - wykrzyknął, bez zaskoczenia uświadamiając sobie, że naprawdę tak myślał.

Śmierciożerca zaśmiał się, przeklinając znajdującego się przed nim aurora. George przyglądał się, zafascynowany, jak mężczyzna został wywrócony na lewą stronę, naprawdę chciał poznać klątwę, której mężczyzna użył.

\- Cóż, to już coś – skomentował Śmierciożerca. - Muszę powiedzieć, że wy, Uroboros, jesteście nieźli.

George uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, mimo że ten nie był w stanie tego zobaczyć i skinął głową.

\- Wy, Śmierciożercy, też nie jesteście tacy źli.

Śmierciożerca znów się zaśmiał, właśnie wtedy, gdy zaczęli się pojawiać nowi aurorzy.

\- Przybyły posiłki – mruknął starszy czarodziej. - Gotów?

George mocniej ścisnął różdżkę i rzucając swojemu bratu ostatnie spojrzenie, skinął głową.

\- Więcej niż gotów – odpowiedział. I tak rzeczywiście było.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco zaklął, gdy _diffindo_ musnęło jego ramię. Na szczęście mundur przyjął większość uderzenia, zostanie mu prawdopodobnie jedynie siniak.

\- W porządku? - spytał go Wayne, wznosząc przed nimi zaklęcie tarczy.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Draco, wysyłając zaklęcie _bombarda_ w stronę grupy aurorów zmierzających w ich stronę. - Tylko, to jest…

\- Przytłaczające? - spytał Wayne, rzucając klątwę tnącą na aurora, który nie był w stanie całkiem zrobić uniku i upadł na ziemię krzycząc i chwytając kikut, który kiedyś był jego lewą ręką.

\- Odrobinę. - Rozejrzał się wokół i widząc, że mieli przed sobą wolną drogę, podążył za Śmierciożercami w głąb Azkabanu. Byli częścią jednej z grup mających wyprowadzić więźniów na zewnątrz.

\- Żałujesz tego? - spytał cicho Wayne, ale Draco usłyszał go głośno i wyraźnie. W jego głosie była nuta zmartwienia, ale też wyraźnie słyszalna groźba. Nie ważne, jak bardzo Wayne mógł go lubić, nie zawahał by się go zaatakować, gdyby okazał się być zagrożeniem dla ich Pana. Draco uśmiechnął się, ani trochę nie urażony lub zły. Był dumny. Dumny, że miał tak godnych zaufania towarzyszy, dumny, że był częścią czegoś takiego.

\- Nie, nigdy – odpowiedział pewnie, tonem pełnym przekonania i wiedział, że Wayne się do niego uśmiechał. Nigdy nie będzie tego żałował, nawet gdyby musiał kąpać się we krwi niewinnych.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Chcesz, żebym ja to zrobił? - spytał Cedrik, widząc, że się zawahał.

\- Nie – odparł Neville. - Sam to zrobię. Po prostu potrzebowałem chwili.

Cedrik skinął głową i zaczął otwierać inne cele. Nie winił Neville'a za to, że nieco się zawahał, w końcu mieli właśnie otworzyć celę Lastrange'ów. Gdyby był na miejscu Neville'a nie był pewien, czy miałby dość sił, by spojrzeć im w oczy, a przynajmniej nie bez chwili na pozbieranie własnych myśli.

Słyszał Śmieriożerców otwierających inne cele i radosne okrzyki więżniów. Sam też się zaśmiał, widząc, jak jeden ze Śmieriożerców został zgnieciony w czyichś objęciach. Ludzie mieli tentencję, by o tym zapominać, gdy rozmawiali o Śmieriożercach w Azkabanie, ale oni też byli ludźmi, mieli rodziny i przyjaciół, którzy za nimi tęsknili. To niewielkie spotkanie po latach sprawiło, że zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać i niemal poczuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Kiedyś sam był jednym z tych, którzy widzieli Śmierciożerców jedynie jako potwory, które dostały to, na co zasłużyły. Tak bardzo się cieszył, że poznał Harry'ego. Nawet mordując i torturując, wiedział, że był teraz lepszym człowiekiem.

Dziki śmiech za jego plecami przyciągnął jego uwagę i odwrócił się akurat na czas, by ujrzeć, jak Neville otworzył celę, w której znajdowała się Bellatriks Lastrange.

Patrzyła na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, przyglądając się ich mundurom, podczas gdy Neville otwierał celę obok niej, należącą, o ile się nie mylił, do Rudolfa Lestrange.

\- Nie jesteście Śmierciożercami – oznajmił Rudolf ponurym, zachrypniętym głosem. Jego spojrzenie było przeszywające, kryjące mniej szleństwa niż to jego żony.

Neville i Cedrik wyprostowali się, pełni dumy.

\- Nie – odparł. - Jesteśmy Uroboros. - Duma, którą czuł, wypełniała każde słowo.

\- Podążamy za Czarnym Panem Tanatosem – dodał Neville, równie pełnym dumy tonem.

\- Lord Tanatos i Lord Voldemort są sprzymierzeńcami – wyjaśnił Cedrik. - Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione, gdy tylko znajdziecie się z powrotem w kwaterze głównej.

\- Mój Pan powrócił? - Ciężko było znieść tęsknotę pobrzmiewającą w głosie Bellatriks. Żaden z nich nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak by to było stracić ich Pana na ponad dekadę.

\- Tak, powrócił – odpowiedział ciepłym tonem Neville, bez śladu nienawiści, którą spodziewał się czuć wobec ludzi, którzy torturowali jego rodziców. Mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobili. Mógł zobaczyć samego siebie na ich miejscu. Gdyby Harry zniknął, zrobiłby wszystko, by go znaleźć, nie zważając na koszty.

Ich śmiech dołączył do radosnego rechotu Bellatriks.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Śmierciożercy wbrew sobie przyglądali się omieniali jak kolejny auror upadł na ziemię. Nie widzieli nawet, kiedy Uroboros się poruszył, był zaledwie cieniem.

Inny Uroboros stojący obok nich zaśmiał się i rzucił kolejną wybuchową klątwę, wprowadzając chaos w samym sercu oddziału aurorów. Trzy sekundy później kolejnych dwóch aurorów uderzyło o ziemię.

\- Kim on jest? - mruknął jeden ze Śmierciożerców i Wiktor się zaśmiał.

\- Cóż, najlepiej byłoby go określić jako cichego zabójcę. Jest wspaniałym skrytobójcą – skomentował Wiktor. I tak było w istocie. Blaise poruszał się jak cień, nauczył się zaklęć, które bliźniacy znaleźli, by móc poruszać się wokół niepostrzeżenie i doprowadził je do perfekcji. Podczas gdy bliźniacy używali ich, by szpiegować, Blaise używał ich jako narzędzi, których potrzebował, by stać się cichym zabójcą.

Harry go wspierał, wiedząc, że Blaise wolał działać w cieniu.

\- Macie pośród Uroboros skrytobójców? - wykrzyknął, zszokowany, któryś spośród Śmierciożerców i Wiktor się zaśmiał.

\- Jesteśmy wszystkim, czego tylko może potrzebować nasz Pan – odpowiedział. - Choć on sam zawsze zachęcał nas, byśmy doskonalili nasze wybrane umiejętności.

Śmierciożercy pokiwali głowami, a ich mowa ciała nieco się zmieniła. Widział już, że niektórzy z nich patrzyli na nich inaczej. Brali ich bardziej na poważnie. Nie żeby mieli jakiś inny wybór po tym, jak Blaise własnoręcznie wyeliminował ponad połowę oddziału aurorów.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adrian zaśmiał się, słysząc chichot, który rozległ się przed nim. Tylko ich mała Luna mogła wydać z siebie tak uroczy dźwięk pośrodku zakrwawionego pola bitwy.

Poruszała się wokół aurorów, jak gdyby tańczyła, a klątwy wylatywały z jej różdżki, rozświetlając powietrze wokół niej pięknymi promieniami.

Adrian rzucił wokół niej kilka zaklęć ochronnych, wiedząc, że nie musiał się nią opiekować, ale czując się lepiej w ten sposób. Była spośród nich najbardziej niewinną, nawet gdy pokryta była krwią wrogów niemal od stóp do głowy.

Zobaczył przed sobą wolne przejście do Azkabanu i skinął na Lunę, by za nim podążyła. Mieli do uwolnienia kilku Śmierciożerców.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Marcus i Theo trzymali się blisko ich Pana, nawet wiedząc, że Harry nie potrzebował ich ochrony. Ale czuli się lepiej, będąc przynajmniej w zasięgu klątwy od niego, zwłaszcza gdy falami przybywali w ich kierunku kolejni aurorzy. Zdawali się być skupieni na obu Czarnych Panach, nawet jeśli kilku z nich zdawały się drżeć nogi.

Mimo to jednak skupieni byli na walce i najlepiej jak potrafili starali się radzić sobie z aurorami, którzy zmierzali w ich stronę. Wystarczająco często trenowali razem, by znać nawzajem swoje ruchu tak dobrze, jak swoje własne.

Śmierciożercy trzymali się od nich z daleka, widząc, że bardziej zaszkodzili by ich pracy zespołowej, niż by pomogli. Choć Marcus dostrzegł Śmieriożercę, który raz osłonił ich zaklęciem tarczy, gdy wydawało mu się, że nie zdołają się osłonić przed lecącą na nich klątwą.

Byli miło zaskoczeni, widząc, że Śmierciożercy traktowali ich jak część własnej drużyny. Nie oczekiwali tak ciepłego powitania. Dopóki jeszcze będą traktować ich Pana z szacunkiem, Uroboros zamierzali tak samo ich traktować.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Graham rzucił na aurora klątwę tnącą, rozczłonkowując go w mniej niż sekundę. Zaklął, kiedy dostrzegł, że Fleur nie mogła ustać stabilnie na własnych nogach.

\- Czym dostałaś? - spytał ją, wznosząc wokół nich kilka barier ochronnych, by dać jej czas, by doszła do siebie.

\- Łamacz kości – odparła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Mundur wziął na siebie większość uderzenia, ale zdaje mi się, że mam pękniętą kość w nodze. Na pewno nie jest całkiem złamana. Może to tylko rysa.

\- Dasz radę kontynuować?

\- Tak, daj mi tylko znieczulić to miejsce – mruknęła Fleur, prostując się. Nie zamierzała zawieść Harry'ego, bez względu na cenę.

Graham uśmiechnął się do niej, wiedząc doskonale, o czym myślała i w pełni się z nią zgadzając. To był ich pierwszy atak, nie mogli zawieść. Bez względu na cenę.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom nie mógł oderwać oczu od Harry'ego. Jego mały wąż niemal tańczył na polu walki. Unikał klątw z taką gracją, że Tom nie mógł go nie podziwiać. Miał jeszcze nad czym popracować, oczywiście, ale naturalny wdzięk i sprawność były naprawdę piękną rzeczą do obserwowania.

Nieco sadystyczne skłonności Harry'ego wyraźnie dawały o sobie znać w większości klątw, których używał. Tak wiele z nich prowadziło do śmierci w prawdziwej agonii, że Tom nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, gdzie Harry się ich nauczył.

Harry zaśmiał się i aurorzy aż zatrzymali się w pół kroku.

\- Podkręćmy trochę temperaturę, dobrze? - zapytał słodkim tonem i uniósł różdżkę. - _Fiendfyre!_

Ogromny bazyliszek uformował się wokół Harry'ego, nie parząc go ani trochę, choć wszyscy wokół poczuli, jakby ich skóra lada moment miała zacząć się topić. Aurorzy zaczęli uciekać, krzycząc w przerażeniu, a Harry zaśmiał się, posyłając za nimi swojego węża. Ci nieszczęśliwcy, którzy nie byli dość szybcy, zostali złapani przez ognistego potwora. Spłonęli na miejscu, a odór spalonego ciała przysłonił wszystko wokół.

Tom obserwował to wszystko, zafascynowany. Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, pomijając samego siebie, kto byłby w stanie kontrolować tak wielki strumień przeklętego ognia.

\- Mój Panie – odwrócił się i zobaczył idącego w jego stronę Lucjusza. Uniósł brew i Lucjusz ukłonił się płytko, gdy tylko znalazł się obok niego. - Azkaban jest już pusty – poinformował go i Tom skinął głową.

Cóż, w takim razie pora już była odejść. Dał sygnał swoim Śmierciożercom, mówiąc im, że już czas iść.

\- Tanatos! - zawołał, przyciągając uwagę Harry'ego. - Już czas.

Harry skinął głową, mówiąc swoim poplecznikom, by odeszli. Przez chwilę przyglądał się wężowi i na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech.

\- _$Spal go$ -_ wysyczał, dając swojej magii cel. Wąż urósł niemal dwukrotnie, po czym skierował się w stronę twierdzy.

Harry zaśmiał się i poczuł, jak otoczyły go ramiona Toma. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzał, zanim Tom ich teleportował, był widok wielkiego bazyliszka obejmującego twierdzę swoim ognistym uściskiem.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry nadal się śmiał, kiedy dotarli do kwatery głównej. Opanował się jednak i usiadł na swoim tronie. Z zadowoleniem ujrzał, że wszyscy jego Uroboros czekali już na niego. Więcej niż jeden z nich miał na sobie krew, choć z ulgą zobaczył, że żaden z nich nie wydawał się być poważnie ranny.

Gdy tylko zauważyli, że ich Pan był obecny, Śmierciożercy także ustawili się na swoich miejscach i cierpliwie czekali, aż Tom zacznie mówić.

Tom omiótł wzrokiem swoją armię, zauważając, że wszyscy byli obecni, co oznaczało, że nikt spośród nich nie zginął ani nie został poważnie ranny. Więźnionie zostali przetransportowani za pomocą świstoklików do skrzydła szpitalnego, później będzie czas, by sprawdzić, jak jego Śmierciożercy radzili sobie przez ostatnią dekadę.

\- Śmierciożercy, dziś oznajmiliśmy światu nasz powrót! - wykrzyknął. - Jutro rano czarodzieje i czarownice obudzą się w nowej erze! Radujcie się, wiedząc, że zrobiliśmy pierwszy krok na drodze do świata, o którym zawsze marzyliśmy! - Śmierciożercy zaczęli wiwatować, a on uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Możecie teraz odejść, odpocznijcie, zajmijcie się swoimi ranami i spotkajcie się znów ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i ukochanymi. - Śmierciożercy ukłonili się i zaczęli opuszczać salę, choć Tom dostrzegł, że Lucjusz i Teodred zawahali się. Bez wątpienia martwili się o swojego syna i wnuka, mimo że nie byli skłonni zdradzić ich tożsamości.

Harry także to zauważył. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do swoich Uroboros. Uśmiechnął się do nich, mimo że nie mogli tego zobaczyć, i uniósł dłoń, delikatnie głaszcząc maskę Theo.

\- Dobrze się dzisiaj spisaliście – powiedział im ciepło, a ton jego głosu zdradzał wyraźnie, jak bardzo był z nich zadowolony. - Idźcie odpocząć, wezwę was później. - Uroboros pokłonili się i rozpłynęli pośród cieni, a Harry zwrócił się do Lucjusza i Theodreda. - Powinni już być w domu, żaden z nich nie jest ranny – zapewnił ich i zaśmiał się cicho, gdy obaj mężczyźni niemal odetchnęli z ulgą. - Nie zapominajcie, że teraz należą do mnie – dodał, gdy byli już niemal przy drzwiach i obaj Śmierciożercy zawahali się przez chwilę. - Zawsze opiekuję się tym, co należy do mnie – dodał, zanim całkiem opuścili salę i zaśmiał się, gdy Lucjusz zerknął na niego przez ramię, zanim drzwi do sali spotkań się zamknęły.

Zaledwie chwilę później znalazł się nagle przyciśnięty do jednej z kolumn w sali, a jego usta zostały żarłocznie zaatakowane przez Toma.

Kilka sekund zajęło mu zorientowanie się, co się stało, a wtedy odpowiedział z taką samą pasją. Wyglądało na to, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego tak długo opierał się Tomowi.

Poczuł, jak Tom delikatnie skubnął jego dolną wargę, prosząc go o dostęp i umożliwił mu go. Nie poddał mu się jednak. Wciągnął Toma w walkę o dominację, co spowodowało, że z ust Toma wyrwał się niski pomruk, który przyprawił go o dreszcz.

Ręce Toma, które dotąd trzymały jego głowę w miejscu, zeszły w dół do jego ud, łapiąc go i unosząc w górę. Nie mając innego wyjścią, owinął swoje nogi wokół talii Toma. Jęknął, kiedy ich przyrodzenia otarły się o siebie. Poczuł, jak Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odpowiedział, ocierając się o niego mocniej.

Tom jęknął głośno, przerywając ich pocałunek.

Obaj oddychali ciężko, a ich spojrzenia pełne były pożadania.

\- Muszę iść – wyszeptał Harry, nie chcąc komentować tego, co właśnie się stało.

\- Czemu? - wymruczał z niezadowoleniem Tom, kryjąc twarz w szyi Harry'ego. Zaczął obsypywać niewielkimi pocałunkami i ugryzieniami odkrytą przed nim skórę.

\- Muszę być w domu, gdy Zakon dowie się o ataku – odparł Harry, zamykając oczy i starając się zignorować sensacje przenikające jego ciało. Dziękował Merlinowi, że był w stanie wymyślić tak rozsądny powód.

Tom znów zamruczał z niezadowoleniem, gryzac jego skórę nieco mocniej. Harry był pewien, że zostanie mu po tym ślad. Tom nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał go puścić, więc Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł: wtopił się w cień i pojawił z powrotem za swoim tronem.

\- Muszę iść, Tom – powtórzył, starając się najlepiej jak potrafił przekonać o tym samego siebie. Naprawdę musiał iść, jednak stawało się to coraz trudniejsze, im dłużej wpatrywał się w te czerwone niczym krew oczy.

\- Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać, Harry. - Głos Toma był niższy niż zwykle, brzmiał niczym płynna czekolada i Harrry powstrzymał dreszcz, który chciał przebiec mu po plecach. Merlinie, ten mężczyzna był uosobieniem grzechu.

\- Wiem. - Wyszeptana przez niego odpowiedź unosiła się echem po sali jeszcze długo po tym, jak ją opuścił.

.


	22. Odrodzenie Ciemności

**Rozdział 22 – Odrodzenie Ciemności**

Ani trochę nie lubiła nocnej zmiany, prawdę mówiąc, absolutnie jej nienawidziła. Były tak strasznie nudne, że aż czasami szczerze pragnęła, by miało miejsce jakieś włamanie albo napaść, albo cokolwiek, byle tylko ta wykańczająca umysł nuda nareszcie się skończyła.

Na szczęście, tej nocy przynajmniej lubiła swoich kompanów. Nie licząc Kingsa, pozostali członkowie oddziału byli ludźmi, których lubiła, nawet jeśli nie byli sobie specjalnie bliscy.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miała zasnąć – odezwał się Kingsley, siadając obok niej.

\- Nie mów mi, że sam się tak nie czujesz – burknęła Tonks.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem – odparł Kingsley z rozbawionym błyskiem w oku. - Ukrywam to jednak lepiej niż ty.

\- Jestem pewna, że to efekt wielu lat doświadczenia – zażartowała w odpowiedzi.

Zanim Kingsley mógł odpowiedzieć, w pokoju zabrzmiał alarm, sprawiając, że wszyscy poderwali się do pełnej gotowości.

\- To alarm z Azkabanu – wyszeptał jeden z aurorów, wyglądając na równie zszokowanego co większość obecnych w pomieszczeniu.

\- Myślisz, że to ćwiczenia, Kings? - spytała Tonks.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to – odparł ponuro. - Dobra, uwaga wszyscy, przygotujcie się do podróży świstoklikiem! - zawołał, patrząc, jak wszyscy ruszyli szybko w stronę awaryjnych światoklików, które już odliczały czas. - Tonks, to może być prawdziwy alarm. Bądź ostrożna – wyszeptał do niej, zanim dołączyli do pozostałych przy świstoklikach.

Tonks wzięła głęboki oddech i chwyciła świstoklik, tuż zanim odliczanie dobiegło końca. Mogła jedynie mieć nadzieję, że jeśli to rzeczywiście był prawdziwy alarm, kolejne oddziały wkrótce przybędą.

Po czasie, który zdawał się przeciągać w nieskończoność, wylądowali pośrodku czegoś, co mogło być nazwane jedynie polem walki. Minęła zaledwie chwila, krótka chwila, a dwóch aurorów stojących obok niej leżało na ziemi, spoglądając na nią z dołu pustymi, martwymi oczami.

\- Tonks, padnij! - usłyszała okrzyk Kingsleya i jak to robiła niezliczoną ilość razy wcześniej, posłuchała, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, co robi. Jedyną różnicą było to, że wcześniej zdażało się to podczas treningów, a teraz była to naprawdę kwestia życia i śmierci. - Tonks! Tonks, spójrz na mnie! - Zajęło jej sekundę, zanim zareagowała, sekundę, która kosztowała życie kolejnego stojącego obok niej aurora. - Skup się, Tonks! - Kingsley złapał ją za ramię i niemal zaciągnął za głaz. - Hej, Tonks, musisz się skupić. - Spojrzała w końcu na niego, zauważając jego ponure spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała. - Jestem skupiona.

Kingsley przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie, po czym skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. Musimy się ruszyć, jeśli tu zostaniemy, znajdą nas w ciągu kilku sekund. Trzymaj się blisko mnie. Nie próbuj pomagać tym, którzy już upadli, to może cię tylko zabić. Unikaj zaklęć tarczy, rób uniki i oszczędzaj energię na póżniejsze zaklęcia – poradził Kingsley. - Gotowa?

\- No – przytaknęła, choć nie czuła się ani trochę gotowa.

Gdy tylko opuścili swój bezpieczny zakątek, wszędzie wokół zaczęły latać zaklęcia i nie zastanawiając się nawet, zaczęła odsyłać swoje własne. Nie była nawet pewna, czy w ogóle powaliła kogokolwiek spośród Śmierciożerców, ale nie miała czasu sprawdzić, bardziej zajęta unikaniem klątw pędzących w jej stronę.

Zapach dymu i krwi przyprawiał ją o mdłości, ale zacisnęła zęby, wiedząc, że nic nie mogła z tym w tej chwili zrobić.

Uskoczyła w prawo, unikając jaskrawozielonej klątwy, która mogła być jedynie klątwą uśmiercającą, i poślizgnęła się. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy zauważyła, że tym, na czym się poślizgnęła, była krew pochodząca z pozbawionego głowy ciała leżącego nieopodal. Po szatach rozpoznała, że był to jeden z aurorów.

I wtedy właśnie to usłyszała.

Śmiech.

Rozejrzała się, słuchając krzyków umierających aurorów, patrząc na przesiąkniętą krwią ziemię i nie mogła się nie zastanawiać, jak ktokolwiek mógł się śmiać, otoczony przez takie zniszczenie.

Spojrzała w górę, gdy ponownie usłyszała ten śmiech i wstrzymała oddech.

\- Kingsley… - wyszeptała, wiedząc, że nie będzie w stanie jej usłyszeć, tak więc była raczej zaskoczona, gdy nagle pojawił się obok niej, oglądając ją uważnie, upewniając się, że nic jej nie jest. - Spójrz, Kingsley – powiedziała mu.

Kingsley zerknął w kierunku, w którym patrzyła Tonks i poczuł, jak jego serce zamarło na ułamek sekundy.

\- Drogi Merlinie – mruknął. - To Czarny Pan, on naprawdę powrócił.

\- Kto jest z nim? - spytała Tonks, nadal przyglądając się mniejszemu mężczyźnie, który poruszał się pomiędzy aurorami, jak gdyby to było nic takiego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Kingsley. - Nie wygląda na Śmierciożercę.

\- Oni także – powiedziała, wskazując na kilku czarodziejów, którzy kierowali się w kierunku Azkabanu.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później, nie czas teraz na to.

Tonks skinęła głową i wkrótce znów była w ruchu. Rzucając zaklęcia, unikając klątw i nie myśląc o niczym więcej. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na myślenie o czymkolwiek innym. Nie o ciałach pokrywających ziemię, nie o krwi plamiącej jej szaty, nawet nie o tym, że straciła z oczu Kingsleya.

Poczuła ogromną ulgę, gdy dostrzegła, że przybyło więcej aurorów, wiedząc, że gdyby się nie pojawili, byliby straceni. Jednak jej ulga trwała krótko, gdy zobaczyła, jak pół oddziału zginęło, gdy tylko przybyli, a ich śmierć spowodowali dwoje spośród tych, którzy nie wyglądali jak Śmierciożercy. Ponownie nie mogła się powstrzymać przed tym, by nie zamrzeć na sekundę.

Tyle krwi, tyle zniszczenia.

Usłyszała chichot, przypominający śmiech dziecka, dźwięk tak bardzo niepasujący to tego miejsca, że nie mogła się powstrzymać przed oglądnięciem się w poszukiwaniu jego źródła po to tylko, by znaleźć się twarzą w twarz z całkowicie pustą maską.

Nie zdołała pokonać dreszczu strachu, który przebiegł jej po plecach.

\- Taka strata – zatrważający kobiecy głos dopłynął zza maski. - Powinnać podziękować losowi, bo dziś jest twoja szczęśliwa noc.

Potem wszystko pociemniało i nie wiedział już nic więcej.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – warknął, kryjąc się za stosem kamieni.

Zerknął w dół na swoją krwawiącą nogę i znów zaklął. Oddziały aurorów były dziesiątkowane. Nie żeby był tym specjalnie zaskoczony, jeśli miał być szczery.

Fudge zmniejszył wymagany czas treningu i wymagania wobec owutemów, których potrzebował auror. Nadal pamiętał jego przemowy o czasach pokoju i tym podobnych. Wielu urzędników się z nim zgadzało, choć tylko dlatego, że redukcja tych rzeczy zaoszczędziła miliony galeonów z ich wydatków.

A teraz mogli oglądać tego rezultaty.

Wszyscy aurorzy, poza weteranami, wyglądali niczym dzieci szkolne pojedynkujące się na placu zabaw.

Śmierciożercy za to walczyli równie agresywnie co zawsze, jak gdyby nigdy nie przestali walczyć. Jak gdyby ostatnia dekada w ogóle dla nich nie istniała, walczyli tak samo jak w kulminacyjnym okresie wojny.

I ci inni wojownicy, ich nawet nie widział podczas ostatniej wojny. Kim byli? Specjalnym zespołem Śmierciożerców? Byli co najmniej tak samo okrutni.

Zaklął znów, gdy tuż za nim rozległa się eksplozja i niemal wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki, gdy odcięta dłoń wylądowała u jego stóp.

\- Merlinie – wyszeptał, odwracając wzrok.

Ponownie pomodlił się w duchu do bogów z rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że jednak słuchali. Jednak sądząc po otaczającym go zniszczeniu, bardzo w to wątpił.

Śmiech sprawił, że spojrzał na lewo, gdzie mógł zobaczyć sylwetkę Voldemorta i jednego z tych nowych wojowników, choć ten miał mundur w innym kolorze.

\- Podkręćmy trochę temperaturę, dobrze? - Ledwo zdołał usłyszeć głos postaci ponad dźwiękami toczącej się wokół niego walki. - _Fiendfyre!_

Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczył ogromnego węża formującego się z przeklętego ognia. Nie mógł nie wpatrywać się oniemiały, widząc, jaką kontrolę mężczyzna miał nad ogniem. Na chwilę przypomniał sobie inny atak, który miał miejsce ponad dziesięć lat temu, gdzie Voldemort zdziesiątkował całe miasteczko używając dokładnie takiego samego węża.

Zatrważające było, że Mroczna strona miała jeszcze jednego wojownika, który miał w sobie tyle mocy. Przerażające, ale też dziwnie podniecające. Cóż to były za czasy, że istniał więcej niż jeden tak potężny czarodziej? Możliwość życia w takich czasach budziła podziw, mógł to sam przed sobą przyznać.

Jeśli większość mugoli sądziła, że przeciętny czarodziej posiadał niemalże boskie moce, nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, co by pomyśleli o tych dwojgu. Co by myśleli o czarodziejach, których nawet czarodzieje uważali za bliskich bogom?

\- Tanatos! - usłyszał wołanie Voldemorta i smukła postać odwróciła się w jego stronę. To zdecydowanie nie brzmiało, jakby był Śmierciożercą, nie z takim imieniem. - Już czas.

Niespodziewanie wąż podwoił swój rozmiar i ruszył w stronę twierdzy Azkabanu, a on mógł jedynie oniemiały wpatrywać się, jak Voldemort objął ramionami mniejszego mężczyznę i teleportował ich obu. Śmiech Tanatosa nadal unosił się nad polem bitwy, gdy ogromny wąż pochłonął twierdzę, opasając ją swoim ognistym ciałem.

Nie wiedział, jak długo stał tam, patrząc, jak płonęła, jednak krzyki rannych i umierających wokół niego, w końcu wyrwały go z otępienia. Rozejrzał się wokół, zauważając, że Śmierciożercy i pozostali wojownicy zniknęli, zostawiając po sobie jedynie pole pełne desperacji.

Rzucił na swoją nogę szybkie zaklęcie uzdrawiające, wiedząc, że nie był w stanie uzdrowić jej całkowicie, ale chcąc przynajmniej zatamować krwawienie i złagodzić ból. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić w takich warunkach.

Gdy tylko mógł się poruszać, nie czując przy tym kompletnej agonii, zaczął sprawdzać stan aurorów, pomagając, gdzie tylko mógł. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że wkrótce zjawią się uzdrowiciele, w innym wypadku około połowy rannych nie miała szansy przeżyć, ich rany były zbyt poważne, by wystarczyły przeciętne zaklęcia pierwszej pomocy, które znała większość aurorów.

Gdy ujrzał różowe niczym guma do żucia włosy, pomiędzy morzem brązowych, czarnych i blond, poczuł, jak jego serce zatrzymało się na chwilę.

\- Merlinie – wyszeptał, podbiegając do niej. - Tonks. - Upadł obok niej na kolana, niemal desperacko szukając pulsu.

Wziął drżący oddech, gdy zauważył jej silny puls. Dawno nie czuł tak wielkiej ulgi. Tonks zdecydowanie nie była gotowa do takiej walki, a była jego partnerem, gdyby ją tutaj stracił… Czułby, jakby to była jego wina. Powinien był się nią opiekować, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji.

Rzucił szybko czar znoszący klątwę i wkrótce Tonks zbudziła się, wyglądając na nieco oszołomioną, ale prócz tego całą i zdrową.

\- Kings? - wymamrotała, wycieńczona.

\- Tak – wyszeptał. - Tak, jestem tutaj. Dasz radę stanąć?

\- Eee… Tak. Nic mi nie jest – odparła, potrząsając głową.

Rozejrzała się wokół i jej oczy spoczęły na nadal płonącej twierdzy.

\- Drogi Merlinie – wyszeptała. - Kto mógł to zrobić?

Kingsley nie musiał nawet tam spoglądać, by wiedzieć, o czym mówiła.

\- Tanatos – odpowiedział. - A przynajmniej tak go nazwał Voldemort.

\- Śmierciożerca to zrobił? - W jej głosie pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie i odrobina strachu, nie żeby ją za to winił, mógł w pełni zrozumieć jej strach.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był Śmierciożerca – mruknął. - Był jednym z tych w innych mudurach, chociaż jego własny był zielony. Nie… Nie jestem tego pewien, ale myślę, że mógł być drugim Czarnym Panem.

Tonks odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Drugi Czarny Pan?

Kingsley ponuro pokiwał głową.

\- Musimy wracać do Ministerstwa, dać się zbadać uzdrowicielom na dyżurze i zobaczyć, co powie nam Amelia, a potem złożyć raport Dumbledore'owi. Ktoś musi mu powiedzieć, co się stało, zwłaszcza o tej drugiej grupie.

Tonks pokiwała głową i podążyła za nim w kierunku jednego z punktów ustawionych przez uzdrowicieli, skąd można było użyć świstoklika. Ten jeden raz nie miała by nic przeciwko temu, by ta noc okazała się być nudna.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Jest środek nocy, Albusie – wyburczał Syriusz, wyglądając na bardziej zaspanego niż obudzonego, gdy siedział przy kuchennym stole przy Grimmauld Place. - Czemu nas zwołałeś?

\- Obawiam się, że mam okropne wiadomości – powiedział ponuro Albus. - Azkaban został zaatakowany przez Voldemorta.

Na ułamek sekundy w kuchni zapadła absolutna cisza.

\- CO?! - zareagował jako pierwszy Syriusz.

\- To prawda. - Albus wyglądał, jakby na ich oczach nagle się postarzał. - Kingsley i Nimfadora tam byli, to oni mi o tym powiedzieli.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę dwójki aurorów, dopiero teraz zauważając, jak oboje wydawali się zmęczeni.

\- Och, moi drodzy. - Molly przyjrzała się im uważnie, starając się dostrzec, czy coś było nie w porządku. - Jesteście ranni?

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest. - Tonks uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Byłam tylko oszołomiona.

\- Ja też dobrze się czuję, Molly – zapewnił ją Kingsley.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi. - Molly z ulgą oparła się o Artura.

Większość obecnych członków Zakonu spojrzało na nią ze współczuciem. Wiedzieli, że od czasu śmierci jej braci, zamartwiała się za każdym razem, gdy jakikolwiek członek Zakonu brał udział w walce przeciw Śmierciożercom. Mogli się tylko domyślać, o ile gorzej miała to odczuć teraz, gdy w Zakonie były także jej dzieci.

\- Azkaban został opróżniony i całkowicie zniszczony – powiedział im Kingsley. - Oddziały aurorów, które były obecne zostały zdziesiątkowane. Straciliśmy dziesiątki aurorów – ciągnął ponuro. Tonks odwróciła wzrok, a na jej twarzy malował się ból i żal.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak wielu przyjaciół straciła w tym jednym tylko ataku. Czy to właśnie ich czekało, jeśli wojna miała naprawdę wybuchnąć? Ten ból? Ten żal? Bogowie, jak mieli nie utracić nadziei, kiedy stawali twarzą w twarz z takimi zniszczeniami?

\- Niestety, to nie jest najgorsze – ciągnął dalej Kingsley, mimo że śmierć towarzyszy bolała go tak samo jak Tonks. - Była tam też inna grupa. Nigdy ich nie widziałem podczas ostatniej wojny. Jestem niemal pewien, że jeden z nich był drugim Czarnym Panem.

Tym razem cisza, która zapadła, była inna. Przysycał ją niemożliwy do ukrycia strach.

\- Co takiego? - Był to zaledwie szept, nie dało się ocenić, skąd dobiegł.

\- Kolejny Czarny Pan? - spytał wypranym z emocji głosem Syriusz. - Czemu dopiero teraz się o tym dowiadujemy? Co z naszym zaufanym szpiegiem? - wycedził w stronę Snape'a. - Czemu nie powiedziałeś nam o tym? O ataku? O drugim Czarnym Panu? Jeśli nawet tyle nie możesz nam powiedzieć, jaki jest z ciebie pożytek?

Snape wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, patrząc wrogo na wszystkich tych, którzy kiwali głowami, zgadzając się z Syriuszem.

\- Spokojnie, Syriuszu, mówiłem ci już, że Severus ma moje pełne zaufanie – powiedział im cichym, spokojnym głosem Albus. - Severus poinformował mnie już o tym drugim Czarnym Panu i tak, owszem, jest to kolejny Czarny Pan – potwierdził ponuro, sprawiając, że wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem i niedowierzaniem. - Voldemort osobiście przedstawił go swoim Śmierciożercom, tak samo jak jego popleczników.

\- Co możesz nam o nich powiedzieć? Jak długo ten Czarny Pan był obecny? Dlaczego się sprzymierzyli? Czemu wcześniej o nim nie słyszeliśmy? - spytał Bill, spoglądając na obu, Albusa i Severusa.

\- Obawiam się, że niewielę mogę wam o nim powiedzieć. Severus został zaklęciem zmuszony do milczenia.

\- Bardzo wygodnie, co nie? - wyburczał Syriusz, ignorując Remusa, który próbował go uciszyć.

\- Co w takim razie _możesz_ nam powiedzieć? - spytał Artur, popychając rozmowę do przodu, wiedząc doskonale, jak tych dwóch nawzajem się nienawidziło.

\- Voldemort przedstawił tego nowego Czarnego Pana jako Tanatosa. Ma swoich własnych popleczników. Nie wiadomo, jak długo był aktywny ani jakie są jego cele – powiedział im Albus.

\- Co z jego poplecznikami. Jak wielu ich jest? - spytał Sturgis, spoglądając bardziej na Snape'a niż na Albusa.

\- Na spotkaniu było ich czternastu. Nie wiem, czy ma ich więcej – powiedział Severus i nawet ten fragment informacji sprawił, że poczuł, jak jego krew się zagotowała.

\- Było ich więcej podczas ataku na Azkaban? - spytał Albus, patrząc na Kingsleya.

\- Nie wiem, Albusie – westchnął Kingsley. - Byli inni niż Śmierciożercy. Ich mundury… Ciężko było powiedzieć, kto był kim. Mogłem widzieć tą samą osobę wielokrotnie i nie wiedzieć o tym. Śmieciożercy wszyscy mają inne maski, możemy nie wiedzieć, kto jest za nimi, ale możemy stwierdzić, że to inna osoba, a przynajmniej można zobaczyć ich oczy. Ci poplecznicy… Ich maski nic nie wyrażają. Były całkowicie puste.

\- To było przerażające – dodałą Tonks, która nie do końca zdołała powstrzymać dreszcz. - Wiem jednak, że jedna z tych nowych… Jak oni się nazywają? Mają jakąś nazwę? - zwróciła się z pytaniem do Snape'a.

\- Nie mogę zdradzić ich nazwy – oznajmił monotonnym tonem Snape, sprawiając, że Syriusz prychnął.

\- Jak powiedziałem, to całkiem wygodne, co nie? - Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie spytać go zaczepnie Syiusz.

\- Zamknij się, ty przerośnięty kundlu – warknął Snape. - Gdybyś wiedział, kim jest Czarny Pan Tanatos, nie… Aaaaahhh!

Wszyscy obecni poderwali się ze swoich miejsc, gdy Snape zwalił się na ziemię, krzycząc na całe gardło. Większość z nich patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Severusie, mój chłopcze. - Albus ukląkł obok niego. - Co się stało?

\- Zaklęcie – wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. - To co zamierzałem powiedzieć, mogło dać wam wskazówkę, kim on jest, więc powstrzymało mnie ono, zanim mogłem to powiedzieć.

\- To dlatego nie możesz nic powiedzieć? - mruknął Remus, bardziej do siebie samego niż rzeczywiście zadając pytanie.

\- Ten Czarny Pan Tanatos zdecydowanie wydaje się być okrutny – stwierdził Diggle, siadając ponownie i przyglądając się kątem oka Snape'owi, któremu Albus pomagał z powrotem podnieć się na krzesło.

Kingsley prychnął, także siadając.

\- Spalił Azkaban do gołej ziemi za pomocą ogromnego węża stworzonego z ognia Piekielnej Pożogi. Okrutny to coś, co dobrze go określa.

\- A jego poplecznicy wcale nie są lepsi – dodała Tonks.

\- Tak, to coś, o co chciałem was oboje spytać. - Albus nadal co jakiś czas zerkał na Severusa, choć wiedział, że Severus źle by zareagował, gdyby dłużej okazywał swoją troskę. Albus wiedział, że jedną rzeczą, której mężczyzna szczerze nienawidził, było okazywanie słabości, zwłaszcza na oczach Syriusza i Remusa. - Czy możecie powiedzieć nam coś o poplecznikach Tanatosa? Cokolwiek, co mogło by nam pomóc ich zidentyfikować?

\- Jak mówiłem, mundury sprawiają, że ciężko ich rozpoznać. - Kingsley pokręcił głową.

\- Wszystko co wiem, to to, że jest pośród nich kobieta.

\- Och? - Krzaczaste brwi Albusa uniosły się w górę. - Jak się tego dowiedziałaś, Nimfadoro? - Jego usta drgnęły delikatnie, gdy dostrzegł groźne spojrzenie, które rzuciła mu kobieta.

\- Oszołomiła mnie – powiedziała im. - Usłyszałam chichot i był to tak dziwny dźwięk pośród całego tego chaosu, że odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć, skąd dochodził. Stanęłam twarzą w twarz z całkowicie pustą maską i mówię wam, one są straszne, a ona powiedziała coś i potem mnie oszołomiła.

\- Co powiedziała? - Albus pochylił się lekko do przodu, licząc, że było to coś, co mogło by im pomóc.

\- Coś o tym, że to była szczęśliwa noc. Niezbyt zwracałam uwagę na jej słowa, prawdę mówiąc. Bardziej martwiłam się różdżką, którą we mnie celowała.

\- To całkiem zrozumiałe, moja droga – uśmiechnął się do niej Albus, odchylając się na krześle. Wziął głęboki oddech i omiótł wzrokiem członków Zakonu.

Było ich znacznie mniej niż miał nadzieję zebrać, zwłaszcza że wyglądało na to, że zagrożenie właśnie się podwoiło. Doświadczyli ogromnych strat podczas ostatniej wojny i choć obecni tu mu ufali, bali się, że stracą jeszcze więcej. Do tego doszła nieoczekiwana śmierć Alastora. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel wiele wycierpiał podczas wojny i że niektóre klątwy nigdy nie zostały w pełni uleczone, ale nie miał pojęcia, że powoli wysysały one z niego życie. Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli mu, że byli zaskoczeni, że stary auror był i tak w stanie tak długo utrzymać się przy życiu.

\- Wierzę, że nic więcej już tej nocy nie możemy zrobić. Proszę was, byście mieli oczy i uszy otwarte. Spróbujcie dowiedzieć się czegoś o nowym Czarnym Panu i jego poplecznikach. Zobaczcie, czy pojawił się ktoś z nowymi propozycjami i ideałami. Im więcej będziemy wiedzieć o tym nowym zagrożeniu, tym lepiej możemy się na nie przygotować.

\- Będziemy mieć oczy otwarte – zapewnił go Albus.

Albus podziękował im i spotkanie szybko dobiegło końca, jako że większość członków nie mogła się doczekać, by wrócić do domu. Został tylko Kingsley i Weasleyowie. Weasleyowie byli stałym dodatkiem w tym domu, a Kingsley zbyt był zmęczony, by zrobić coś więcej niż tylko upaść na najbliższe łóżko.

Gdy tylko Syriusz uznał, że wszystcy już spali, wymknął się ze swojego pokoju. Zapukał do drzwi Remusa, czekając niecierpliwie, aż ten otworzy drzwi.

\- Łapa… - westchnął Remus, gdy otworzył drzwi. - Powinienem był wiedzieć. Pewien jesteś, że chcesz to zrobić?

Widząc zdeterminowaną minę przyjaciela, pokiwał głową i podążył za nim. Prawdę mówiąc, chciał to zrobić tak samo mocno jak Syriusz, nie był tylko pewien, czy powinni.

Remus zobaczył, jak Syriusz wziął głęboki wdech, zanim zapukał.

\- Wejdźcie – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź i dokładnie to zrobili.

Harry siedział wygodnie na łóżku, wyglądając na bardziej rozbudzonego, niż powinien być, biorąc pod uwagę godzinę.

\- Zakładam, że Dumbledore zwołał spotkanie w związku z atakiem na Azkaban – powiedział Harry, gdy tylko drzwi za nimi się zamknęły. - Szybko.

\- Więc byłeś tam – wymruczał Syriusz bardziej do samego siebie niż do pozostałych dwóch. - Dlaczego nas nie wezwałeś? Czy nie jesteśmy także twoimi poplecznikami?

Remus dostrzegł, że Harry wydawał się być nieco zaskoczony tym pytaniem, nie żeby mógł go za to winić, sam na pewno nie spodziewał się, że Syriusz go o to spyta. Prawdę mówiąc, oczekiwał jakiejś tyrady lub czegoś podobnego.

\- Tak, byłem tam, tak samo jak Uroboros – odpowiedział Harry. - Wy nie zostaliście wezwani z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze nie byłem pewien, jak zareagowalibyście będąc w pomieszczeniu pełnym Śmierciożerców, a po drugie, była możliwość, że w razie gdybyście zostali ranni, nie byłoby dość czasu, by was uleczyć, zanim Dumbledore zorganizowałby spotkanie. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak szybko spotkanie miało miejsce, był to uzasadniony niepokój. A jeśli mowa o spotkaniu – ciągnął Harry, zanim mogli cokolwiek powiedzieć, wstając z łóżka. - Jak Dumbledore został poinformowany tak szybko?

Remus i Syriusz podświadomie się wyprostowali.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt i Nimfadora Tonks byli częścią jednego z oddziałów, które zostały wezwane, mój Panie – odpowiedział Remus, patrząc prosto przed siebie.

Podejrzewał, że powinien czuć się dziwnie, nazywając Harry'ego swoim Panem, ale tak nie było. Niemal czuł, jak jego magia mruczała z zadowolenia. Harry był jego Panem, _jego wybranym Panem_ , było więc całkiem logiczne, by tak go nazywał.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął Harry, opierając się o ścianę i wyglądając przez okno. - Podejrzewam, że zbyt optymistycznym było liczyć, że zajmie to Dumbledore'owi trochę dłużej, by zdobyć więcej informacji o moich poplecznikach. Przynajmniej powstrzymałem Snape'a przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Jak się zachowywał podczas spotkania? Pokaż mi – zwrócił się do Syriusza, który spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, gdy tylko usłyszał rozkaz.

Legilimencja nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną, ale miał wystarczające umiejętności, by obejrzeć czyjeś wspomnienie, jeśli znajdowało się ono na przodzie jego myśli.

W ciągu kilku sekund zobaczył całe spotkanie i nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że moje zaklęcia działają tak dobrze – mruknął, po czym uśmiechnął się do Syriusza. - Dobrze się dzisiaj spisałeś, zasiewając wątpliwości co do jego przydatności. Może się wydawać, że to niewiele, ale takie drobiazgi pozostają w pamięci i kiedy wszystko zacznie się walić, nie będą w stanie o nich nie myśleć.

\- Więc naprawdę nic nie może powiedzieć? - spytał Syriusz, próbując ukryć mściwy uśmieszek, który pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy ujrzał krzyczącego Snape'a.

\- Nie, naprawę nie może – potwierdził Harry. - Przekonałem Toma, by nie wzywał go podczas ataku. Nie ufam Snape'owi i sądze, że błędem byłoby pozwolić mu wiedzieć zbyt dużo. Jest jednak Śmierciożecą Toma, więc nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, chyba że Snape zwróci się przeciwko mnie lub jeśli moi Uroboros będą bezpośrednio zaangażowani w konkretny atak lub misję. Miejcie go na oku – poinstruował i obaj mężczyźni pokiwali głowami.

\- Tak jest, mój Panie – odparli chórem.

\- Dobrze. Gdy odbędzie się kolejne spotkanie, zawołam także was obu. Wasze mundury będą w waszych szafach. Rozkazałem Stworkowi się nimi zająć. Przed nim musicie się uporać z wizją spotkania z obecnymi tam Śmierciożercami. Spotkajcie się z bliźniakami, powiedzą wam, jak oczekuję, by moi Uroboros się zachowywali. To wszystko.

\- Tak jest, mój Panie. - Ukłonili się przed nim lekko i opuścili pokój, czując obaj, jakby ich serca lada moment miały się wyrwać z piersi.

\- Merlinie – mruknął Syriusz, opierając się o ścianę. - Czułeś to?

\- Jeśli masz na myśli moją magię niemalże dosłownie mruczącą z zadowolenia, gdy nazwałem Harry'ego moim Panem, to tak, czułem to.

\- Myślisz, że oni też tak się czują? Śmierciożecy?

Remus wziął drżący oddech i niemal zaciągnął Syriusza z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku. - Jeśli tak, to nie wiem, jak Severus może nawet myśleć o zdradzeniu Voldemorta.

\- Może wcale go nie zdradza, może oszukuje Zakon. Nigdy nie ufałem temu dupkowi. - Syriusz rzucił się na łóżko, wyglądając przez chwilę jak nastolatek, którym przestał być już lata temu.

\- Myślisz więc, że Harry się myli? - spytał Remus i sam był zaskoczony, jak ostro to zabrzmiało.

\- Nie, wcale nie – odparł ponuro Syriusz, zauważając bursztynowy błysk, który wkradł się w oczy Remusa. - Nie ufam Snape'owi. Nie sądzę, by mógł być lojalny wobec kogokolwiek prócz siebie samego. Zawsze był słabeuszem. - Nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojego obrzydzenia. - Nie zaskoczyło by mnie, gdyby odwrócił się od Voldemorta, nie mogąc znieść, gdy został przeklęty za swoją niekompetencję. Zawsze zaczynał jęczeć i płakać, gdy tylko z nim zaczynaliśmy, a sądzę, że Voldemort byłby o wiele bardziej brutalny, niż my kiedykolwiek byliśmy.

Przez chwilę w pokoju zapanowała cisza, a potem Remus parsknął śmiechem, opadając na łóżko obok Syriusza.

\- O co chodzi? - zmarszczył brwi Syriusz.

\- Zastanawiałem się tylko, jak mogliśmy tak bardzo sami siebie oszukiwać, gdy byliśmy młodsi – mruknął Remus. - Nigdy nie byliśmy jasnymi czarodziejami, Syriuszu. To, jak cieszyło nas cierpienie Severusa, powinno być naszą pierwszą wskazówką.

\- Byliśmy młodzi – wyszeptał Syriusz. - I głupi.

\- Tak bardzo głupi – zgodził się Remus.

\- Mogę zostać na noc? - spytał Syriusz i Remus westchnął, spoglądając na Syriusza i widząc wszystkie wątpliwości animaga, wszystkie te obawy, których nikt prócz niego nigdy nie widział.

\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową, wiedząc, że nic innego nie mógł powiedzieć. - Ale jeśli zostawisz za sobą futro, będziesz spał na podłodze.

\- Dzięki, Moony. – Niemal nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

Ciepły uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

\- Zawsze, Łapo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gdy tylko wrócił do domu, skierował kroki w stronę pokoju swojego syna. Nie myślał nawet o tym, po prostu wiedział, że musiał go zobaczyć. Wiedział, jak czuł się po swoim pierwszym ataku i nigdy nie pozwoliłby, by jego syn przechodził przez to sam.

Logicznie myśląc, wiedział, że to nie było dobre posunięcie, nie powinien był wiedzieć, że jego syn był jednym z nich. Ale Lord Tanatos dał mu pozwolenie, prawda? Potwierdził, że jego syn był jednym z nich, więc miał teraz do tego prawo, prawda?

Nawet gdyby tak nie było, wątpił, by mógł teraz trzymać się z daleka.

Dotarł do pokoju swojego syna w rekordowym tempie i bez pukania otworzył drzwi.

Kiedy zobaczył, że pokój był pusty, zamarł i na chwilę ogarnęła go panika. Zaraz jednak usłyszał dźwięk wody płynącej z prysznica i odetchnął z ulgą.

Brał tylko prysznic. Był w domu.

Opadł na najbliższy fotel, ulga sprawiła, że jego nogi zrobiły się chwilowo miękkie. Drogi Merlinie, nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będzie się tak czuł. Czy czułby się tak samo, gdyby jego syn zdecydował się podążać za jego Panem? Nie wiedział i podejrzewał, że nigdy się tego nie dowie. Z tego, co widział, wątpił, by jego syn kiedykolwiek odwrócił się od Lorda Tanatosa. A nawet gdyby tego pragnął, pewien był, że jego dziecko by tego nie przeżyło i wiedział, że nawet gdyby poprosił swojego Pana o pomoc w chronieniu jego syna, na nic by się to nie zdało. Jego Pan był zauroczony Lordem Tanatosem, wiedział, że niewiele mogło sprawić, by jego Pan aktywnie mu się przeciwstawił.

To bardziej niż cokolwiek innego sprawiało, że było to tak dobrze zbalansowane partnerstwo. Jego Pan mógł być bardziej doświadczony i mieć więcej popleczników, ale Lord Tanatos miał nad nim niewiarygodną kontrolę. To było niezwykłe, przyglądać się, jak się zachowywali, gdy byli razem. Pozwalało mu to z nadzieją patrzeć w przyszłość.

\- Ojcze? - Spojrzał w górę, nieco zaskoczony, że tak bardzo zatopiony był we własnych myślach, że nie usłyszał nawet, kiedy przestała płynąć woda. - Co tu robisz, ojcze?

Przyjrzał się uważnie synowi, który miał na sobie jedynie ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder, i jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy zauważył siniak na jego lewym ramieniu. Jednak jego uwagę przyciągnął Uroboros wytatuowany na jego jadnej skórze. Chciał nienawidzić tego znaku, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Wiedział, że to była decyzja jego syna, coś w co wierzył, a on nie mógł nienawidziać czegoś, co jego syn tak bardzo kochał.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak się czujesz.

\- Nic mi nie jest, ojcze.

\- Draco – westchnął. - Proszę, synu, jestem twoim ojcem. Martwię się. Byłem kiedyś na twoim miejscu, wiem, jak trudny może być pierwszy najazd. Po prostu… Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Ramiona Draco opadły i usiadł ciężko na swoim łóżku.

\- Tato. - Lucjusz był zaskoczony użyciem tego słowa, tyle czasu już minęło, odkąd Draco ostatni raz zwrócił się do niego inaczej niż „ojcze". - Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Właściwie to czuję się doskonale. - Lucjusz był zaskoczony, widząc mały uśmiech, który pojawił się na ustach Draco. - Nasz Pan jest z nas dumny, nie zawiedliśmy go.

\- Zabiłeś dzisiaj ludzi, Draco.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział ponuro jego syn. - I będę błagał Magię, by miała litość nad ich rodzinami, ale nie żałuję tego. Sprzeciwili się naszemu Panu, a tacy nie mogą oczekiwać niczego prócz śmierci. Im szybciej świat to zrozumie, tym lepiej będzie dla wszystkich.

Lucjusz wstał ze swojego miejsca i ukląkł przed Draco, ujmując jego dłonie w swoje własne, nieco większe ręce. Był nieco zaskoczony, widząc, że były one tylko odrobinę większe od tych jego syna. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy jego dziecko tak bardzo urosło.

Spojrzał w oczy tak bardzo podobne do swoich własnych, próbując dostrzec w nich prawdę. Nie znalazł w nich nic, prócz całkowitej wiary we własne ideały i zagożałej wierności swojemu Panu.

Wstał i pochylając się nad synem, ucałował go w czoło.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Draco – wymruczał, chcąc, by o tym wiedział.

Nawet gdyby wybrali inne ścieżki, nawet gdyby kiedyś stanęli naprzeciwko siebie w walce, chciał, by Draco wiedział, jak bardzo był dumny, mając go za syna. Nie mógłby prosić o lepsze dziecko, nie mógłby być z niego bardziej dumny.

Poszuł, jak Draco westchnął, opierając się o niego.

\- Dziękuję, tato – usłyszał wymamrotane chwilę później słowa i zamknął oczy.

Ciężko było pozwolić odejść, niewiarygodnie ciężko, ale koniec końców wiedział, że nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, niż tylko być tu dla swojego syna, gdyby ten go potrzebował. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Draco wiedział, że zawsze mógł do niego przyjść, gdyby tylko tego potrzebował.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Dziadku. - Nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że jego wnuk siedział w jego gabinecie, czekając na niego. - Jak ma się ojciec?

\- Nie ukrywasz więc już tego? - spytał zamiast odpowiedzieć, siadając za biurkiem.

\- Czego nie ukrywam? - spytał Theo, prostując się.

\- Komu jesteś wierny.

\- Nigdy się z tym nie ukrywałem – odparł Theo. - Zawsze wiedziałeś, czemu jestem wierny, _komu_ jestem wierny.

\- Zawsze podejrzewałem, to prawda – potwierdził.

Westchnął, obrzucając wnuka długim spojrzeniem. Niezmiennie był zaskoczony, widząc, jak bardzo urósł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło czternaście lat, odkąd trzymał to dziecko w ramionach, niemowlę zaledwie, opłakując los, który przypadł w udziale jego synowi.

A teraz naprzeciwko niego siedział młody mężczyzna, ktoś, kto wiedział, czego chciał od życia. Ktoś, kto gotów był walczyć i zabijać za to, w co wierzył. Kto zabił już za to, w co wierzył. Nie było co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Uważnie obserwował Uroboros. Mógł nie wiedzieć, którym spośród nich był Theo, ale widział, jak okrutny był każdy z nich.

Łatwo mógł przyznać, że nie oczekiwał, że będą tak żądni krwi, tak bardzo gotowi odebrać życie. A przede wszystkim nie spodziewał się, że będą w tym tak _dobrzy_.

\- Dobrze was wyszkolił – powiedział i ujrzał, jak oczy jego wnuka zalśniły dumą.

\- Nasz Pan zawsze zachęca nas, byśmy stawali się lepsi i pracowali nad tym, co nas cieszy. Robimy to z radością, chcemy, aby był z nas dumny. Nawet zanim objął swoją pozycję jako Czarny Pan, był już dla nas wszystkim.

\- Tak, widziałem, jak zauroczeni nim byliście – mruknął Teodred. - Powiedz mi, Theo, kochasz go?

\- Tak – padła krótka i zdecydowana odpowiedź. Niemal westchnął.

\- Mój Pan jest… Jest raczej zauroczony lordem Tanatosem. A on się nie dzieli.

\- Wiem. Widziałem, jak patrzy na mojego Pana. To nie zmienia faktu, że go kocham. - Theo się uśmiechnął. - Wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek przestał go kochać, mimo że wiem, że on nigdy nie pokocha mnie w ten sposób. Nie przeszkadza mi to, dopóki mogę zostać u jego boku.

Teodred westchnął i zgarbił się lekko w swoim fotelu.

\- Obawiałem się, że to powiesz – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Theo. - Chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy, Theo – dodał nieco głośniej.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy. - Nigdy nie widział uśmiechu podobnego do tego, który rozjaśnił twarz Theo. - Tak bardzo szczęśliwy, dziadku. Naprawdę nie musisz się martwić.

I Teodred nie mógł znaleźć w oczach wnuka nawet cienia kłamstwa. Theo był szczęśliwy z tym, czym obdarzył go los. Niewielu mogło to o sobie powiedzieć, zwłaszcza, gdy był to los tak ciężki.

Wiedział, jak ciężko było być u boku człowieka, którego się kochało, wiedząc, że on nigdy cię nie pokocha. Choć przynajmniej Theo miał zapewniony los kogoś więcej, niż tylko zwykłego poplecznika. Miał nadzieję, że z czasem chłopak wyrośnie ze swojej miłości do lorda Tanatosa tak, jak stało się to z nim samym.

\- Twój ojciec pozostanie do jutra w stanie magicznej śpiączki – powiedział, zmieniając temat i odpowiadając na pytanie Theo. - Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli mi, że nie jest z nim tak źle, jak z wieloma innymi Śmieciożercami, ale będzie potrzebował dużo czasu, by wrócić do zdrowia, a najlepszym sposobem, by zacząć ten proces, było wprowadzenie go w stan uzdrawiającego snu. Pójdziemy go zobaczyć jutro po lanchu.

Theo pokiwał głową i wstał. Tuż zanim opuścił pokój, odwrócił się w stronę swojego dziadka.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny, który wychował go z taką miłością i troską.

\- Nie ma za co, dziecko – odpowiedział Teodred z uśmiechem. - Nie ma za co.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nastroje były raczej ponure, gdy kolejnego ranka Harry zszedł na śniadanie. Rozejrzał się po kuchni, sprawdzając, kto był obecny, i zajął miejsce obok Remusa.

\- Co się stało? - spytał, spoglądając na obecnych dorosłych. W odpowiedzi jednak uzyskał tylko wrogie spojrzenie od najmłodszego Weasleya.

\- Jak gdybyś nie wiedział – syknął pogardliwie Ron. - Twoi kumple Śmierciożercy pewnie ci wszystko powiedzieli o masowej ucieczce z Azkabanu.

\- Ucieczce z Azkabanu? - spytał, wyglądając na zdumionego. - Jakiej ucieczce?

\- Nie udawaj, że nic nie wiesz! - krzyknął Ron, podrywając się z miejsca. - Nott pewnie ci już wszystko opowiedział o tym, jak jego tatuś Śmierciożerca wrócił do domu!

\- Ronaldzie! - zganiła go jego matka, patrząc na syna szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie, mamo, on jest jednym z nich. Parszywym Ślizgonem. I ty oczekujesz, że będziemy z nim mieszkać?! - Ron obrócił się, by spojrzeć na swoją matkę. - Prawdopodobnie mówi swoim ślizgońskim przyjaciołom wszystko, co się tutaj dzieje! Nie powinien tu być!

\- Uważaj na słowa – warknął Syriusz z drugiego końca stołu. - To jest mój dom, dom Harry'ego, zawsze będzie tu mile widziany. O tobie jednak nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego, jeśli nadal będziesz atakować mojego chrześniaka.

\- Ale… Ale on jest Ślizgonem! - Harry uniósł brew, gdy Ron tupnął nogą, jakby miał trzy latka.

\- I co z tego? - spytał Syriusz z całą arystokratyczną pogardą, której nauczyli go rodzice.

Ron zerknął na Syriusza, potem rozejrzał się po pokoju, a gdy zobaczył, że nawet jego rodzina przyglądała mu się z niezadowolonymi minami, głośno tupiąc, wypadł z kuchni, wyglądając niczym obrażone dziecko.

\- Straciłem tak jakby apetyt – mruknął Harry, spoglądając w dół. - Przepraszam was.

Ledwo wyszedł z kuchni, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. O tak, wszystko doskonale się układało, nie mógł uwierzyć, że mały Weasley mógł uczynić to dla niego tak prostym. Jeśli nic się nie zmieni, to wkrótce nawet jeśli Weasley usłyszy coś nieodpowiedniego, nikt mu nie uwierzy, bo wszyscy będą zbyt przyzwyczajeni do niego ciągle oskarżającego go o bycie Śmierciożercą. Zaśmiał się, myśląc o tym, jak Weasley by zareagował, gdyby powiedział mu, że tak naprawdę jest Czarnym Panem. Może powinien pozwolić mu to usłyszeć, choćby tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Z pewnością była by bardzo zabawna.

Ukrył się w bibliotece, wiedząc, że było to miejsce, którego dwoje najmłodszych Weasleyów unikało jak zarazy. Wszyscy, którzy się liczyli, wiedzieli, gdzie go znaleźć, tak więc wybrał książkę i zwinął się w kłębek na fotelu, planując spędzić poranek nic nie robiąc. Uznał, że po tak gorączkowej nocy w pełni mu się to należało.

Niestety, jego ganialny plan legł w gruzach, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się w jego stronę kroki. Spojrzał w górę i z zaskoczeniem ujrzał najstarsze dziecko Weasleyów idące w jego stronę z tacą jedzenia.

Bill uśmiechnął się i usiadł na sąsiednim fotelu, kładąc tacę na stole.

\- Hej, pomyślałem, że przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. Nawet jeśli nie jesteś specjalnie głodny, zawsze lepiej jest nie chodzić o pustym żoładku.

\- Dzięki – wymamrotał, biorąc z tacy czekoladową babeczkę. - Nie musiałeś.

\- Wiem. - Bill oparł się wygodnie w fotelu, wzdychając. - Nie chciałem po prostu, żebyś pomyślał, że wszyscy jesteśmy jak Ron.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ron… Jest naprawdę nietolerancyjny i po prawdzie mocno uprzedzony. Nie chciałem, żebyś myślał, że wszyscy tacy jesteśmy. Bliźniacy na przykład to bardzo otwarci ludzie, wątpię, by przeszkadzało im, że jesteś Ślizgonem. Choć to bardzo prawdopodobne, że zostaniesz wciągnięty w jakiś żart – skończył z psotnym uśmiechem i Harry mógł w nim dostrzec podobieństwo do swoich demonów.

\- Czemu mi to mówisz? - spytał Harry, spoglądając zdezorientowany na rudzielca.

\- Zostaniemy tu przez jakiś czas… Nie powinieneś czuć się niekomfortowo w swoim własnym domu. Więc może zaprzyjaźnienie się z nami pomogło by ci w tym.

\- Zaprzyjaźnić się, mówisz? - zaśmiał się Harry. - Niech będzie, Bill. Zostańmy przyjaciółmi.

Bill uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i przywołał książkę z jednej z półek, usadawiając się do czytania.

Harry zaśmiał się i znów wziął do ręki swoją książkę. Przyjaciele, co? Mógł od tego zacząć.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Gotowy do wyjścia? - spytał wnuka.

Theo skinął głową, mógł jednak łatwo zobaczyć, jak bardzo chłopak się denerwował. Nie żeby mu się dziwił, też by się stresował, gdyby właśnie miał spotkać swojego ojca po ponad dziesięciu latach.

Mocno chwycił ramię wnuka i teleportował ich obu, wiedziąc, że ich Pan dodał wszystkich Uroboros do swoich barier ochronnych, nie martwił się więc, czy zdoła się przez nie przedostać razem z Theo.

\- Tędy – wskazał drogę, gdy tylko przybyli, kierując się do prywatnego pokoju, który został przydzielony jego synowi, gdy wprowadzono go w uzdrawiający sen.

Theo zawahał się na chwilę, gdy dotarli do drzwi. Myślał o tej chwili od tak dawna, że nie mógł teraz uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się działo. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie tak się denerwował. Jego ojciec tak długo był w Azkabanie, co jeśli to go złamało? Widział, że Syriusz nie wyszedł z tego bez szwanku, dobrze to ukrywał, ale Azkaban pozostawił na nim trwały ślad. Co, jeśli z jego ojcem będzie gorzej?

I jak zareaguje, gdy dowie się, że jest jednym z Uroboros? Nie wiedział, jak on sam się zachowa, jeśli jego ojciec będzie temu przeciwny. Nie odwróci się od Harry'ego, tego był pewien, ale czy zdoła zaakceptować ojca, który będzie przeciwny jego wyborom? Nie sądził, by mógł to zrobić i wiedział, że zniszczyło by to jego dziadka, co było ostatnią rzeczą, której by chciał.

Odetchnął głęboko i podążył za swoim dziadkiem do pokoju, wiedząc, że odwlekanie tego nie miało sensu, tylko po to, by zastygnąć w bezruchu, gdy tylko jego oczy spoczęły na swoim ojcu.

Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że jego ojciec będzie tak bardzo do niego podobny. Co prawda dziadek mówił mu, że bardzo go przypominał, widział też zdjęcia, ale szokiem było zobaczyć to na własne oczy.

Przypominał swojego ojca równie mocno, co Draco swojego własnego. To było nieco przytłaczające.

\- Tadeuszu – usłyszał cichy głos swojego dziadka, który spoglądał na jego ojca, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na całym świecie. Mógł jedynie sobie wyobrażać, jak bardzo jego dziadek cierpiał przez te wszystkie lata, wiedząc, że jego ojciec uwięziony był w takim miejscu jak Azkaban.

\- Ojcze. - Jego głos był zachrypnięty od nieużywania, ale pobrzmiewała w nim siła, która sprawiła, że Theo poczuł cień dumy. W tej chwili mógł dostrzec, że Azkaban nie złamał jego ojca. Mógł go osłabić, ale daleko mu było do złamania go. I to właśnie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego ujawniało siłę jego ojca.

Jego dziadek westchnął i usiadł przy łóżku.

\- Jak długo? - spytał jego ojciec.

\- Czternaście lat – odparł jego dziadek.

Usłyszał jak jego ojciec wziął drżący oddech.

\- Merlinie. - Jego zachrypnięty szept tak bardzo przesiąknięty był bólem, że Theo niemal się wzdrygnął. - Theo?

\- Theo… - Na ustach jego dziadka pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. - Theo stał się młodym mężczyzną, z którego można być dumnym. - Jego dziadek odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Chodź poznać swojego ojca, Theo.

Theo próbował się ruszyć, ale gdy tylko spojrzenie jego ojca na nim spoczęło, zamarł. W jego oczach widoczna była taka tęsknota, że aż zabrakło mu na chwilę tchu. Jak potworne musiało to być dla jego ojca, wiedzieć, że jego syn rósł i dorastał, a on nie mógł być przy tym obecny? Czy jego ojciec żałował, że nie kupił sobie innego wyroku, jak zrobiło to wielu innych Śmierciożerców? Po części Theo miał nadzieję, że tak było, ale o wiele bardziej odczuwał dumę, że jego ojciec okazał taką wierność Lordowi Voldemortowi. Był to ten sam rodzaj wierności, którą on sam prezentował wobec swojego Pana.

\- Theo? - W głosie jego ojca zabrzmiała nuta zdumionego podziwu. - Tak bardzo jesteś do mnie podobny.

Theo nie zdołał całkiem ukryć uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach. Podszedł do łóżka.

\- Tak słyszałem – oznajmił i wyczarował sobie krzesło obok swojego dziadka, nie zauważając zaskoczonego spojrzenia ojca. - Chociaż, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, osobiście uważam, że jestem o wiele przystojniejszy.

Był zachwycony, widząc, że zasłużył sobie na ochrypły śmiech ojca.

\- Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. - Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się do niego i Theo poczuł, jak napięcie, które czuł przez ostatnie kilka godzin, całkowicie zniknęło. - Nie było mnie przez czternaście lat, powinieneś więc być w czwartej klasie w Hogwarcie? Który dom?

\- Właściwie to zaczynam piątą – uśmiechnął się szeroko Theo. - I jestem w Slytherinie.

\- To jest mój chłopiec – uśmiechnął się z dumą Tadeusz.

\- Jest też członkiem Dworu – dodał przebiegle Teodred i Theo niemal jęknął, gdy zobaczył, jak oczy jego ojca się rozszerzyły.

\- Powstał Dwór? - wyszeptał gorliwie, a Theo spojrzał spode łba na dziadka.

\- Tak, owszem – odparł. Nie był może zadowolony z faktu, że jego dziadek wyjawił to w taki sposób, ale był dumny z Dworu i nigdy by nie zaprzeczył jego istnieniu. - Istnieje od mojego pierwszego roku, wtedy właśnie powstał.

\- Kiedy zostałeś zrekrutowany? Król musiał być strasznie młody, skoro Dwór, który powstał, gdy byłeś w pierwszej klasie, dalej istnieje.

Theodred parsknął śmiechem, sprawiając, że jego syn spojrzał na niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem, a jego wnuk posłał mu kolejne wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Zostałem zrekrutowany na pierwszym roku, a Król jest w mojej klasie.

\- Dobra, to jasny dowód – wymruczał Tadeusz po kilku sekundach milczenia. - Mam halucynacje spowodowane obecnością dementorów.

\- Pomyślałem to samo, pomijając dementorów, gdy dowiedziałem się o istnieniu Dworu – powiedział Teodred, gdy zobaczył, że jego wnuk najeżył się, oburzony. Ostatnim, czego teraz chciał, to by Theo zaczął reagować jak Uroboros.

\- Więc to prawda? - spytał swojego ojca Tadeusz. - Król jest tak młody? - Widząc, że jego ojciec skinął głową, odwrócił się do swojego syna i aż drgnął, zaskoczony wyrazem jego oczu.

Widział już wcześniej taki wzrok, u siebie samego i innych Śmierciożerców. Nigdy nie sądził, że zobaczy go na twarzy swojego syna, zwłaszcza skierowany w jego stronę. Było to spojrzenie, które obiecywało śmierć tym, którzy ośmielili się powiedzieć cokolwiek przeciwko jego Panu. Zerknął na swojego ojca i dostrzegł, że ten nieznaczenie skinął głową, potwierdzając, że wcale mu się nie zdawało, że nie wyobraził sobie tylko tego spojrzenia.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, kim jest Król? I kto jest częścią Dworu? - Upewnił się, że w jego tonie brzmiała tylko szczera ciekawość, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyć syna.

\- Nasz Dwór jest nieco inny – odpowiedział Theo, a na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki, ciepły uśmiech. - Nasi członkowie nie są wszyscy Ślizgonami. Ze Slytherinu jestem ja, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague i Marcus Jugson. Przy czym Marcus ukończył już naukę i pracuje teraz dla naszego Pana w Ministerstwie. W Ravenclawie mamy Lunę Lovegood i niewolnicę. - Tadeusz zadrżał, widząc, jak prawdziwie złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Theo. - W Hufflepuffie mamy Cedrika Diggory'ego i Wayne'a Hopkinsa. W Gryffindorze Freda Weasleya, George'a Weasleya i Neville'a Longbottoma. W Beaubatons mamy Fleur Delacour, choć ona także ukończyła już siódmą klasę. I w Durmstrangu Wiktora Kruma, który też skończył siódmy rok. A naszym Królem… Naszym Królem jest Harry Potter.

\- To jest… Nie do końca tego oczekiwałem – odpowiedział Tadeusz po chwili, sprawiając, że Theo się zaśmiał.

\- To właśnie jest nalepsze. - Jego uśmiech był zdecydowanie przebiegły. - Nikt tego nie oczekiwał. Nikt nie oczekiwał _jego_.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc – mruknął jego dziadek i Theo posłał mu zadowolony uśmieszek. - Theo, mógłbyś przejść się do skrzydła szpitalnego i przyprowadzić uzdrowiciela? Chcę wiedzieć, czy twój ojciec jest w dostatecznie dobrym stanie, by zabrać go do domu.

Theo rzucił dziadkowi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że dobrze wiedział, że była to jedynie próba pozbycia się go z pokoju, ale mimo to skinął głową i wyszedł, zostawiając dwóch starszych Nottów samych.

\- Dużo się zmieniło, gdy mnie nie było – skomentował Tadeusz, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za jego synem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, synu – powiedział mu Teodred. - Theodor był obecny podczas ataku na Azkaban.

\- Co takiego? - wyszeptał Tadeusz. - Co nasz Pan sobie myślał? Brać dzieci do walki? I to na dodatek do Azkabanu?

Teodred westchnął.

\- To nie była tak naprawdę decyzja naszego Pana – odpowiedział. - Wiele się zmieniło, Tadeuszu. Theodore nie jest Śmierciożercą, nigdy nie będzie Śmierciożercą. Podąża za kimś innym.

\- Kimś innym? - Tadeusz zmarszczył brwi. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Jest jeszcze jeden Czarny Pan. Sprzymierzył się z naszym Panem. Theo jest jednym z jego popleczników.

\- Rekrutuje dzieci? - warknął Tadeusz, bardziej zmartwiony tym faktem niż samą obecnością innego, nieznanego Czarnego Pana.

\- Nie nazwał bym tego rekrutowaniem – mruknął Teodred. - Same się wokół niego gromadzą. Są nim zauroczone, ma nad nimi pełną kontrolę. Nie rób tego błędu, nie myśl o Theo jak o dziecku, Tadeuszu. Wiedziałem, jak walczyli. Okrucieństwem przewyższali wielu spośród Śmierciożerców, a wierności i oddania można im pozazdrościć.

\- Kim on jest? Jak tego dokonał?

\- To…

Tadeusz patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak jego ojciec zaczął nagle rzucać się na krześle, jak gdyby rzucono na niego klątwę Cruciatus. Stało się to tak nagle, że nie zdołał stłumić pełnego agonii okrzyku. Trwało to jedynie kilka sekund, ale pozostawiło go dyszącego z wysiłku. Przez kilka chwil w pokoju słychać było jedynie jego ciężki oddech. A potem ciszę przerwał odgłos niemal histerycznego śmiechu i Tadeusz mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w swojego ojca, gdy ten się roześmiał.

Teodred wyprostował się na krześle, a na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.

\- Przebiegły, mały Czarny Pan – mruknął. - Nic dziwnego, że nasz Pan jest nim oczarowany…

\- Ojcze? - spytał niepewnie Tadeusz, sprawiając, że mężczyzna skupił na nim wzrok.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, uśmiechając się. - To tylko czar zapewniający dyskrecję.

\- Tylko czar? - prychnął Tadeusz. - Po raz pierwszy widzę czas zapewniający dyskrecję, który sprawił, by ktoś krzyczał w agonii.

\- Cóż, mówimy o Czarnym Panu, czego innego oczekiwałeś? - zaśmiał się lekko Teodred. - Zgaduję, że to było ostrzeżenie, widziałem, że nie było to nawet po części tak bolesne jak mogło być. Najwyraźniej nie możemy o tym mówić. Mimo to rozmawiałem o nim z Theo zaledwie wczoraj… Może nie możemy tylko powiedzieć nic tym, którzy nie wiedzą, kim on jest? - zastanawiał się Teodred, podziwiając pomysłowość Lorda Tanatosa. - Sądzę, że będziesz musiał poczekać, zanim dowiesz się o nim więcej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, ojcze, że wcale mnie to nie pocieszyło.

\- Przykro mi, Tadeuszu, naprawdę. Gdybym mógł, powiedziałbym ci wszystko, co wiem. Ale jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, wiedz, że Theo jest szczęśliwy. Są dla niego jak rodzina. Są lojalni nie tylko wobec Lorda Tanatosa, ale także siebie nawzajem. Są rodziną.

\- Dobrze, ojcze, wierzę ci na słowo. - Tadeusz oparł się o poduszki, czując się dużo słabszy, niż mu się to podobało. - Ale chcę być obecny na kolejnym spotkaniu. Chcę wiedzieć, kto tak usiedlił mojego syna.

\- Jestem pewien, że nasz Pan cię wezwie. Muszę cię jednak ostrzec, Tadeuszu, uważaj, byś sam nie poddał się jego czarowi.

\- Jestem wierny naszemu Panu! - wykrzyknął oburzony Tadeusz.

\- Nie mówię, że nie jesteś. Lucjusz także jest, co nie zmienia faktu, że jest całkowicie zauroczony Lordem Tanatosem, mimo że dobrze to ukrywa. Choć myślę, że nikt nie jest tak urzeczony jak nasz Pan.

Tadeusz spojrzał na ojca z niedowierzaniem, nie do końca zdolny zaakceptować to, co ten mu powiedział, ale wiedząc, że jego ojciec nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zmyślił.

\- Zaczynam być coraz bardziej ciekaw tego Czarnego Pana Tanatosa.

\- Już wkrótce go poznasz, mój synu.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Nie słyszałem tak głębokiego westchnienia odkąd uczyłem się do Owutemów – skomentował Bill, siadając w fotelu obok Harry'ego. Zaśmiał się, gdy ten spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Też byś wzdychał, gdybyś miał fankę żyjącą w tym samym domu co ty – burknął Harry. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale twoja siostra nieco mnie przeraża.

Widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego, Bill wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, wcale mnie nie dziwi, że się w tobie podkochuje. - Bill uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Nasz mama opowiadała jej o tobie bajki, odkąd była małą dziewczynką. Ginny marzyła o tym, że zostanie panią Potter, odkąd miała pięć lat.

\- O, Merlinie – jęknął Harry. - Nie mów mi, że nadal tak myśli?

Uśmieszek Billa był wystarczającą odpowiedzą i Harry zamknął oczy, zirytowany.

\- Cóż, przykro mi ją zawieść, ale naprawdę nie jest w moim typie – powiedział Billowi po kilku sekundach spędzonych na użalaniu się w duchu na swoje szczęście.

\- Och? - Bill uśmiechnął się do niego lubieżnie. - Może to ja będę Weasleyem, który uwiedzie małego, niewinnego Ślizgona.

Harry zaśmiał się i odpowiedział podobnym uśmiechem.

\- Myślisz, że zdołasz dotrzymać kroku Ślizgonowi?

\- O, proszę, popatrz. Kto by pomyślał, że taki z ciebie zadziorny, mały wąż. - Bill uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyglądając na całkiem zadowolonego.

\- Jestem Ślizgonem, czego oczekiwałeś? - Harry rzucił mu niewinne spojrzenie i Bill znów się zaśmiał.

\- Prawda, powinienem wiedzieć, że za tą niewinną twarzyczką kryje się przebiegły umysł – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem to uznać za komplement, czy nie. - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozumiał już, czemu bliźniacy lubili spędzać czas ze starszym bratem.

\- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek mógł powiedzieć o tobie coś co nim nie jest – odparł gładko Bill, sprawiając, że Harry uniósł brew, spoglądając na niego.

\- Spotkałeś kiedyś swojego młodszego brata?

\- Cóż… Ron nigdy nie był najjaśniejszym _Lumos –_ odparł Bill ze śmiertelną powagą i Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. - No więc, o czym jest ta książka? Nie widzę tytułu – spytał Bill, a Harry nie dostrzegł na jego twarzy nic prócz ciekawości.

\- To stara książka o runach i jak użycie krwi sprawia, że ich kombinacje są bardziej skuteczne. Została zakazana, ponieważ Ministerstwo uznało to za Czarną Magię – odpowiedział szczerze Harry, ciekaw reakcji Billa.

Bill zerknął na niewinnie wyglądającą książkę.

\- Za samo posiadanie takiej książki można otrzymać wyrok w Azkabanie – mruknął Bill, zerkając to na książkę, to na Harry'ego.

\- To prawda. - Harry skinął głową. - Nie uważasz, że to niewiarygodnie głupie? Zakazywanie wiedzy tylko dlatego, że ktoś się jej boi. - Pokręcił głową. - Zniesmacza mnie, że tacy ludzie są naszymi przywódcami. Zabijają magię, a wiesz, co jest jeszcze gorsze? Pozwalamy im na to.

\- Próbują chronić ludzi – sprzeciwił się Bill, ale za jego słowami nie było emtuzjazmu. Jak gdyby jedynie potwarzał to, czego od niego oczekiwano i Harry poczuł przypływ zadowolenia. Najwyraźniej bliźniacy mieli rację. Bill był inny niż pozostali Weasleyowie.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - spytał go Harry, a na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech pełen zrozumienia. - Oni nie dbają o ludzi, ani trochę. Po prostu nie chcą, byśmy mieli więcej mocy. O to właśnie chodzi, jak zdołali by nas kontrolować, gdybyśmy wiedzieli więcej? Gdybyśmy mieli dostęp do magii, która mogłaby na przykład zrównać Azkaban z ziemią? To wszystko kwestia kontroli. Są ci, którzy ją mają, i ci, którzy nie.

\- I my jej nie mamy? - spytał Bill.

\- I my jej nie mamy – zgodził się Harry.

\- Ale ty jej chcesz – stwierdził Bill, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Kto nie chce mieć kontroli? A przynajmniej nad tym, czego może się uczyć, czy to naprawdę aż tak wiele? - Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca i pozwolił, by książka upadł na kolana Billa. - Przejrzyj ją i powiedz mi, że się mylę. Gdy już ją przeczytasz, powiedz mi, co jest w tej książce tak złego, że zasługuje na to, by ją zniszczyć, a za zaledwie jej posiadanie należy się kara w Azkabanie. _Przeczytaj_ ją i wtedy mi powiedz. - Powiedziawszy to, Harry wyszedł, zostawiając Billa wpatrującego się w książkę na swoich kolanach.

Harry nie zdołał ukryć uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy tylko opuścił bibliotekę. Wszystko układało się naprawdę dobrze. Nie mógłby tego lepiej zaplanować, nawet gdyby próbował. Książka, którą czytał, była idealna, by pozwolić Billowi zobaczyć świat z ich perspektywy. Naprawdę nie było w niej nic szkodliwego, związana była głównie z udrawianiem, ochronnymi barierami i czarami. Ale Bill miał rację, samo posiadanie jej było wystarczającym powodem, by otrzymać bilet w jedną stronę do Azkabanu. Miał nadzieję, że będzie to dość, by pokazać mu, że nie wszystko wyglądało tak, jak Ministerstwo próbowało to przedstawiać.

Gdy tylko dotarł do swojego pokoju, wzniósł ochronne bariery i zaklęcia wyciszające, wiedząc, że z członkami Zakonu obecnymi w domu lepiej było być ostrożnym.

Gdy tylko uznał zabezpieczenia za wystarczające, zawołał swoich Uroboros i usiadł na łóżku.

Jeden po drugim zjawiali się, ubrani w mundury, a ich puste maski odbijały światło stojących w pokoju świec.

\- Witajcie, Uroboros. - Uśmiechnął się do nich. - Możecie zdjąć maski. - Dotknęli ich, a one rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, jak gdyby nigdy ich tam nie było i Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc wszystkich swoich Uroboros, łącznie z Remusem i Syriuszem.

Nie minęła chwila, a wszyscy rozłożyli się wygodnie po pokoju, wiedząc, że po zdjęciu masek wolno im było zachowywać się jak zawsze w towarzystwie Harry'ego. Remus i Syriusz mogli tego nie wiedzieć, ale zasugerowali się zachowaniem pozostałych.

\- Cieszę się, że wszyscy dobrze się macie. - Harry uśmiechnął się i wtulił mocniej w Theo, który leżał obok niego na łóżku. - Widziałem, że zostaliście trafieni paroma zajlęciami.

\- To nic takiego – zapewnił go Draco. - Nasze mudrudy przyjęły większość uderzenia. Byłem tylko lekko posiniaczony.

\- Tak, a ja miałam pęknięty kawałek kości, ale odrobina szkiele-wzro załatwiła problem – powiedziała mu Fleur.

\- Cieszy mnie to. Jak się wszystko układa z twoim ojcem, Theo? Spotkałeś go już? - spytał go Harry, martwiąc się nieco o przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Theo trochę się denerwował spotkaniem ojca. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Azkaban nie zniszczył go zbytnio.

\- Tak – uśmiechnął się Theo. - Widziałem go dzisiaj rano, jest już w domu. Jest nieco pokiereszowany, ale nic mu nie będzie. Wie, że jestem częścią Dworu. Mój dziadek rozmawiał z nim na osobności, więc może też wiedzieć, że nigdy nie będę Śmierciożercą.

\- Jak myślisz, że to przyjął? - spytał go Draco. - Mój tato przyszedł ze mną porozmawiać po ataku. Powiedział, że jest ze mnie dumny, ale wyglądał… Nie wiem, myślę, że chyba trochę smutno.

\- Dorastacie – odpowiedział mu Remus, spoglądając na nich ciepło. - Wasi rodzice są z was dumni, ale też smutni, gdy zdają sobie sprawdę, że muszą pozwolić wam odejść. To coś, przez co przechodzą wszyscy rodzice, gdy ich dzieci są nastolatkami.

\- To prawda. - Wiktor pokiwał głową. - Pamiętam, jak mój ojciec, zwykle dość opanowany, miał łzy w oczach, gdy zaczynałem ostatnią klasę w Durmstrangu.

\- A mój zawsze się uśmiechał, gdy widział mnie po opuszczeniu Hogwartu. Chodził wokół, pusząc się jak paw – powiedział Marcus, kręcąc głową, choć na jego ustach pojawił się ciepły uśmiech.

\- Dokładnie – pokiwał głową Syriusz. - Dokładnie tak, jak Remus i ja patrzyliśmy na Harry'ego pełni dumy, gdy nam powiedział, że w wieku czternastu lat został Czarnym Panem – poinformował ich, sprawiając, że Harry parsknął śmiechem.

\- Powiedziałbym, że patrzyliście na mnie całkiem oszołomieni, ale pewnie, nazwijmy to dumnym spojrzeniem – powiedział im, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Nie możesz nas tak naprawdę winić, szczeniaku – odparł Remus. - Nie każdego dnia dowiadujesz się, że twój podopieczny jest Czarnym Panem. Nie mówcie mi, że wy wszyscy nie byliście zaskoczeni.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, kim się stanie. - Fleur uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Liczyliśmy na to, ale nie wiedzieliśmy – poprawił ją Cedrik.

\- To prawda – zgodziła się Luna. - Liczyliśmy na to.

\- Czemu na to liczyliście? - spytał ich Syriusz. - Zawsze myślałem, że traktujecie go… Cóż, zawsze myślałem, że traktujecie go, jak przywódcę, jak waszego Pana, ale jak do tego doszło? Czemu mieliście nadzieję, że zostanie Czarnym Panem?

\- Nie mogę mówić za innych, ale w moim przypadku chodziło o magię – mruknął Blaise. - Zawsze czułem się związany z jego magią, zawsze czułem się lepiej, gdy byłem blisko niego. Czułem, jak magia śpiewała w moich żyłach, gdy jego magia mnie dotykała. Zawsze tego chciałem.

\- Ze mną było poodbnie, choć jego idee także odegrały w tym swoją rolę – stwierdził Adrian. - Był pierwszą osobą, którą spotkałem, która nie była czarna lub biała, mroczna lub jasna, dobra lub zła. Nie dbał o rzadną z tych rzeczy. Dbał tylko o magię i to było coś nowego. Coś, w co wszyscy mogliśmy uwierzyć. Magia jest naszym życiem! Oczywiście, że chcemy ją chronić, sprawić, by była wolna. To godny cel.

Kilkoro spośród pozostałych mruknęło potwierdzająco i Harry uśmiechnął się, bardziej z nich zadowolony, niż mógłby to wyrazić.

Remus i Syriusz mogli jedynie wpatrywać się w tych nastolatków, którzy gotowi byli zawładnąć swiatem w imię tego, w co wierzyli. Kiedy oni byli w ich wieku, nie martwili się zwykle o nic więcej niż o kolejny żart. To zdecydowanie zmieniało ich perspektywę. Sprawiało także, że czuli się niewiarygodnie dumni z Harry'ego. Nie wiedzieli, jak zareagowali by James i Lily, wiedząc, że ich syn został Czarnym Panem, ale z pewnością byliby szalenie dumni z niego, wiedząc, co próbował osiągnąć. Tak samo dumni, jak oni byli, mogąc być tego częścią.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- Co? - burknął Harry, spoglądając spode łba na uśmiechającą się pod nosem postać w lustrze.

\- Ktoś tu brzmi zrzędliwie – zażartował Tom, uśmiechając się szerzej, gdy skierowane na niego wrogie spojrzenie tylko przybrało na sile.

\- _Ktoś_ oberwie klątwą _Cruciatus_ , jeśli nie przejdzie do rzeczy i nie da mi się wyspać – warknął Harry.

Tom zaśmiał się i Harry odwrócił wzrok, wiedząc, że nie zdoła pozostać zły na mężczyznę, jeśli ten nadal będzie patrzył na niego tak ciepło.

\- Zawołałem cię, by spytać, czy mógłbyś przyjść do mnie teraz. Mamy do omówienia kilka spraw, zanim zwołamy spotkanie – powiedział mu Tom.

Harry rzucił zaklęcie _Tempus_ i westchnął, kiedy zobaczył, że było wpół do czwartej rano.

\- Czy Czarni Panowie nie sypiają? – spytał niemal zbyt cicho, by być usłyszanym, sprawiając, że Tom się zaśmiał.

\- Uczymy się funkcjonować na tych kilku godzinach snu, które zdołamy zdobyć. A więc, czy dziesięć minut ci wystarczy, by się przygotować?

\- Daj mi piętnaście. Wezmę szybki prysznic, żeby upenić się, że naprawdę się obudziłem. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. - Harry dezaktywował lustro i poszedł do łazienki, mrucząc cały czas pod nosem o pracoholicznych Czarnych Panach.

Gdy tylko się ubrał, upewnił się, że bariery ochronne wokół jego pokoju były wzniesione i użył świstoklika, który dał mu Tom.

Wylądował w gabinecie Toma i ujrzał go siedzącego za biurkiem, przeglądającego jakieś dokumenty.

\- Co to? - spytał, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka.

\- Raporty o stanie Śmierciożerców, którzy byli w Azkabanie – mruknął z roztargnieniem Tom. - Wygląda na to, że radzą sobie lepiej, niż oczekiwałem. Zdaje się, że dementorzy nie żywili się na nich tak bardzo, jak się spodziewałem.

\- Nie? - Harry zmarszczył czoło? - Wiesz dlaczego?

\- To coś, o co zamierzam ich spytać, gdy spotkamy się z nimi, by porozmawiać o naszym sojuszu.

\- Muszę przy tym być?

Tom zerknął w górę, słysząc niechęć w głosie Harry'ego.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz coś przeciwko dementorom – stwierdził.

\- Bo nie mam, tak w sumie – odparł Harry. - Po prostu sprawiają, że czuję się niekomfortowo. Że czuję się słaby. Nienawidzę tego.

Tom mruknął, opierając się wygodnie na krześle.

\- Wiem, o co ci chodzi – powiedział. - Czuję się tak samo. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek mógł tak naprawdę się na nich uodpornić. Ale naprawdę chciałbym, byś tam był. Jesteś moim partnerem, chcę, byś był zaangażowany w nasze działania.

\- Jeśli obiecasz mi górę czekolady, gdy już będzie po wszystkim, pójdę – burknął Harry, choć na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem i Harry niemal poczuł chęć, by uciec. Coś mu podpowiedziało, że nie spodobało by mu się to, co przebiegło właśnie przez ten pokrętny umysł.

\- Mogę się na to zgodzić. - Uśmiech Toma był niebezpieczny na wiele sposobów. - Pomogę ci nawet ją skonsumować. Jestem w stanie pomyśleć o wielu różnych sposobach, by sprawić, by cały proces był o wiele przyjemniejszy i pozwolił ci zapomnieć o tych kłopotliwych dementorach.

Harry zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na dalej się uśmiechającego Czarnego Pana.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie chcę wiedzieć, co masz na myśli.

\- Och, tak? - Tom uniósł brew, a jego zarozumiały uśmieszek sprawił, że Harry miał ochotę go uderzyć. - Może powinienem wyrazić się bardziej precyzyjnie. Może powinienem powiedzieć ci, jak stopię całą tą czekoladę nad twoim wybornym ciałem i zliżę ją całą…

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby! - przerwał mu szybko Harry, wiedząc, że się zaczewienił. - Kiedy odbędzie się spotkanie? - spytał, desperacko chcąc zmienić temat i by te głodne oczy odwróciły się od niego.

\- Mniej więcej za tydzień – odpowiedział Tom, choć uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy. - W tej chwili każdy cal wyspy Azkaban jest przewracany do góry nogami przez aurorów, a i tak pewnie kilku z nich zostanie nam nawet po tym, jak już sprawdzą każdy kamień. Poczekamy, aż wszystko się uspokoi, zanim spotkamy się z dementorami.

\- Dobrze, mi to odpowiada. Zakon próbuje zdobyć informacje o moich Uroboros, najlepiej więc byłoby pozwolić im myśleć na razie, że nic nie robimy.

\- A co Uroboros robią?

\- Rekrutują. - Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Mam pięciu Uroboros, którzy ukończyli Hogwart, dwoje z nich w Zakonie. Pracują nad tym, by przeciągnąć ludzi na moją stronę.

\- Próbujesz nawrócić członków Zakonu? - Tom nie wyglądął na przekonanego i Harry posłał mu drwiący uśmiech.

\- A co, Tom, nie wierzysz w moje możliwości?

Tom aż parsknął śmiechem.

\- Pewien jestem, że mając dość czasu, mógłbyś przeciągnąć na swoją stronę nawet moich Śmierciożerców – przyznał. - Żałuję tylko, że jeśli nawrócisz członków Zakonu, nie będę mógł już przeklinać irytujących płonących kurczaków. - Harry mógłby przysiąść, że na ułamek sekundy jego twarz przybrała nadąsany wyraz i nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Jeśli ich nawrócę, nie będą już dłużej płonącymi kurczakami, czyż nie? - spytał rozsądnie, choć na jego ustach widniał uśmiech, zdradzając jego rozbawienie. - Poza tym nadal będziesz miał tych wszystkich, których nie zdołam przekonać o naszej racji. Będziesz miał nadal mnóstwo ludzi do przeklęcia.

\- Zdaje się, że będę musiał się nimi zadowolić – westchnął z przygnębieniem Tom i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Czy to wszystko, co chciałeś przedyskutować? – spytał, gdy tylko się uspokoił.

\- Chcę teraz zwołać zebranie – powiedział mu Tom, odchylając się w fotelu. - Chcę cię przedstawić moim poplecznikom, którzy byli w Azkabanie. Choć wezwę tylko mój Wewnętrzny Krąg.

\- W porządu – pokiwał głową Harry, wyjmując swoją różdżkę. Wyszeptał zaklęcie i chwilę później był już w mundurze, brakowało tylko jego maski. - Zaklęcie podmieniające – odparł, widząc uniesioną brew Toma.

\- Chodźmy więc. - Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wstając z krzesła.

Nie umknęło uwadze Harry'ego, jak oczy Toma wędrowały po jego ciele, gdy szli w kierunku pokoju spotkań i musiał powstrzymać się, by nie zareagować.

Prawdę mówiąc, ten pocałunek, którym obdarzył go Tom, nadal zaprzątał mu myśli. Nie ważne, jak bardzo starał się o nim zapomnieć, po prostu nie był w stanie. Nadal mógł poczuć jego usta na swoich, mógł ich posmakować. Skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie chciał znów ich zasmakować.

\- Harry.

Głos Toma wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Rozejrzał się wokół i ujrzał mężczyznę siedzącego na swoim tronie i przyglądającego mu się z zaciekawieniem.

Wyglądał tak królewsko, tak grzesznie idealnie, że nie mógł się powstrzymać. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział nawet, czy chciał.

Tom zamarł na swoim miejscu, gdy Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę, a po jego twarzy przemknął drapieżny wyraz. Nie poruszył się, gdy Harry chwycił za podłokietniki jego tronu i usiadł mu na kolanach.

Nie poruszył się też, gdy Harry wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumny. - Zadrżał, gdy usta Harry'ego dotknęły wrażliwej skóry na jego szyi. - Sprawiłeś, że nie mogę myśleć o niczym poza twoimi ustami, twoim pocałunkiem.

Gdy Harry skubnął jego szyję, jego ręce powędrowały na tych szczupłych bioder.

\- Harry – mruknął nisko, wiedząc, że był o włos od utraty samokontroli.

Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że się tego spodziewał, ale prawda była taka, że gdy Harry zaatakował jego usta, wziął go kompletnie z zaskoczenia.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od jęku, gdy ponownie poczuł te idealne usta na swoich własnych. Nie tracąc czasu, zajął się ich dokładniejszym poznawaniem. Merlinie, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

Jego chwyt na biodrach Harry'ego stał się mocniejszy i przyciągnął znajdujące się nad nim ciało bliżej do siebie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy udało mu się sprawić, że z ust jego małego węża wyrwał się jęk.

\- Zamknij się – burknął Harry, odsuwając się nieco, mimo że nadal dotykał Toma biodrami.

Tom zaśmiał się, a jego oczy błyszczały radością.

\- Dobrze. - Skubnął delikatnie usta Harry'ego, ciesząc się dreszczem, który to wywołało. - Zdecydowanie mogę pomyśleć o innych rzeczach, które moglibyśmy robić. - Pchnął swoje biodra bliżej do Harry'ego, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy ten wydał z siebie wspaniały jęk.

Ponownie uchwycił usta Harry'ego, zachwycony, gdy ten natychmiast odpowiedział. Ręce Harry'ego powędrowały do jego włosów, odciągając jego usta od niego. Nie pozwolił, by go to powstrzymało, natychmiast przenosząc je na szyję Harry'ego i ciesząc się serią wybornych jęków, które to wywołało.

\- Mamy spotkanie – powiedział nieco zdyszanym głosem Harry, poruszając biodrami, które nadal dotykały Toma, na co ten odpowiedział, gryząc go w szyję. Harry jęknął i Tom szybko złagodził ból, który to wywołało, delikatnie liżąc to miejsce.

\- Zapomnij o spotkaniu – mruknął wtulony w tą jedwabistą szyję, poruszając biodrami i sprawiając, że ich erekcje spotkały się. Głowa Harry'ego opadła do tyłu, gdy wciągnął głośno powietrze, podczas gdy fala przyjemności zalała jego ciało.

\- Nie możemy, Tom, nie teraz – powiedział mu Harry, choć nie próbował nawet ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca na kolanach Toma.

Tom zamarł, gdy słowa Harry'ego dotarły do jego zamglonego umysłu.

\- Nie teraz? - spytał, odsuwając się od Harry'ego. - Czy to znaczy, że przestałeś uciekać?

Harry zmusił się, by się skupić. Słyszał w głosie Toma powagę i natarczywość.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobra decyzja – przyznał. - Ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że mnie pociągasz. Ale nie zapominaj, Tom, że nie będę zabawką, którą będziesz mógł używać i wykorzystywać, rozumiemy się?

\- Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił – odparł Tom, a Harry dostrzegł w jego oczach szczerość.

\- Dobrze, w innym wypadku po świecie chodziłby jeden Czarny Pan mniej – powiedział Harry słodkim tonem.

Tom zaśmiał się i przyciągnął blisko Harry'ego, całując go żarłocznie.

\- Tylko ty możesz mi grozić i ujść z tego żywcem – stwierdził, gdy przerwali, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zsuwając się z kolan Toma i ocierając się o jego erekcję, przez co z ust starszego Czarnego Pana wyrwał się stłumiony jęk.

\- Ja jestem wyjątkowy. A teraz zawołajmy naszych popleczników.

Tom uśmiechnął się i wskazał na stojący obok tron. Harry zajął swoje miejsce i wysłał wezwanie do swoich Uroboros, wiedząc, że Tom robił to samo. Niemal od niechcenia machając dłonią, sprawił, że pusta maska zakryła jego twarz.

\- Co? - spytał, gdy ujrzał, że Tom zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie lubię, gdy nie mogę zobaczyć twojego wyrazu twarzy – przyznał Tom.

\- To tylko na chwilę – powiedział mu Harry. - Zdejmę ją, gdy tylko przedstawisz mnie tym, którzy byli w Azkabanie.

\- Wkrótce tu będą – mruknął Tom, czując, jak jego poplecznicy odpowiedzieli na wezwanie.

Chwilę później wokół nich rozległy się przypominające wystrzały odgłosy i Śmierciożercy zaczęli pojawiać się w sali spotkań, podczas gdy jego Uroboros wyłonili się z cieni, ustawiając się przed Harrym w szeregu.

Harry zauważył, że żaden ze Śmierciożerców nie miał na twarzy maski i nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy było tak, ponieważ było to spotkanie Wewnętrznego Koła. Dostrzegł kilka osób, których nie widział wcześniej i wiedział, że musieli to być ci uwięzieni w Azkabanie. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, że Snape był obecny. Rozumiał, dlaczego Tom go wezwał, ale to nie oznaczało, że był z tego powodu zadowolony.

Gdy już wszyscy ich poplecznicy byli obecni, Tom wstał, a on poszedł w jego ślady.

\- Moi przyjaciele. - Tom uśmiechnął się do swoich Śmierciożerców. - Cieszę się, widząc was wszystkich znów pośród nas. - Przerwał, gdy Śmierciożercy wydali radosne okrzyki. - Wasza lojalność, wasze oddanie to coś, czego nigdy nie zapomnę. Wasze poświęcenie w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat zostanie nagrodzone.

Śmierciożecy wyprostowali się i Harry widział wyraźnie tryskającą wręcz z nich dumę. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy sam byłby jednym z tych dumnych Śmierciożerców, gdyby nie został Czarnym Panem. Czy byłby w stanie poddać się Tomowi tak całkowicie? Czy byłby w stanie podążać za nim tak ślepo, jak robili to jego Śmierciożecy?

Znając swoją osobowość, wątpił w to. Wiedział, że był zbyt niezależny, by móc zostać czyimś poplecznikiem. Mógł jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego Śmierciożecy byli tak lojalni wobec Toma, czemu byli nim tak zauroczeni.

\- Przez długie lata Jasność sądziła, że zostaliśmy pokonani. Musieliśmy kryć się w naszych domach, ukrywając naszą magię, nasze dziedzictwo. Teraz udowodnimy im, że się mylili. Nie tylko nie zostaliśmy pokonani, ale zyskaliśmy bezcennego sojusznika. - Uznawszy to za wskazówkę, Harry zrobił krok w przód. - Lorda Tanatosa i jego popleczników, Uroboros!

Harry stał dumnie obok Toma, przyglądając się Śmierciożecom. Wyraźnie widział zaskoczenie na niektórych twarzach. Jednakże kilku z nich patrzyło na niego z jawną ciekawością. Jeśli się nie mylił, troje z nich to byli Lastrange'owie, a kolejnym, biorąc pod uwagę, że wyglądał jak starsza wersja Theo, mógł być jedynie Tadeusz Nott.

\- Witajcie, Śmierciożercy. Jak powiedział Voldemort, jestem Lord Tanatos. Jednak wy, będąc najwierniejszymi spośród jego popleczników, poznacie moją prawdziwą tożsamość. - Jego maska zaczęła rozpływać się w powietrzu i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy nowo przybyli Śmierciożercy głośno wciągnęli powietrze. - Jestem Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter? - usłyszał, jak wymruczał jeden z braci Lastrange, Rabastan, jeśli się nie mylił.

\- Tak. - Tom pokiwał głową. - Harry Potter. Największa nadzieja Jasności, jest naszym największym sojusznikiem. Sojusznikiem, który wspomoże nas w walce przeciwko Jasności. W naszych staraniach, by wszystkie rodzaje magii były równe.

\- Będziemy stali zjednoczeni wobec Jasności i pokażemy im prawdziwą siłę Ciemności – dodał Harry.

\- A gdy nadejdzie czas, zniszczymy Jasność tym odkryciem. Pokażemy im, że nawet ich symbol wszystkiego, co jasne, stoi po naszej stronie, nie jako poplecznik, ale jako kolejny Czarny Pan. Kolejny czarodziej, który walczy o to, by magia była wolna – ciągnął Tom.

\- Będą rozpaczać, wiedząc, że ich jedyna nadzieja na wybawienie nigdy nie była jednym z nich. Że ja i niezliczony ogrom innych nigdy nie byliśmy jednymi z nich. Moi Uroboros będą czekali w ukryciu, będą poruszać się pomiędzy nimi, będą ich przyjaciółmi, ich rodziną. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, kim są. Jasność nigdy nie zauważy ich nadejścia. - Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Utracą wszelką nadzieję. - Tom nie zdołał ukryć swojego zadowolenia.

\- Magia będzie wolna! - wykrzyknął z pasją Harry.

\- I zapanuje Ciemność! - oznajmił Tom.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli wiwatować, a Uroboros natychmiast do nich dołączyli. Obaj Czarni Panowie zaś wymienili tryumfalne uśmiechy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o

 **Od tłumaczki:** Jak zwykle chwilę po obiecanym terminie, ale jest kolejny rozdział. Kolejny i jak na razie ostatni. Jeśli ktoś nie widział informacji, które otrzymałam od autorki oryginału odnośnie kontynuacji, pisałam o tym pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Pod spodem tutaj zamieszczam też tłumaczenie wiadomości dla czytelników, która znajduje się pod tym rozdziałem na stronie autorki.

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotąd czytali to tłumacznie, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy poświęcili chwilę, by zostawić za sobą komentarze. Jesteście wspaniali!

Zainteresowanych zapraszam do zerknięcia na moje własne opowiadania i przy okazji obiecuję, że _Niedaleko pada jabłko?_ nie zostało porzucone. Szósty rozdział czeka niecierpliwie na moim dysku na skończenie, na co niestety nie mam czasu. Prawdopodobnie do końca czerwca przynajmniej lepiej nie będzie, ale zdecydowanie mam pomysł i chęć je kontynuować.

 **Od autorki:** Tak więc parę osób zastanawiało się, dlaczego Dumbledore nie przeciwstawia się Harry'emu. Odpowiedź jest naprawdę prosta: nie wie, że powinien to robić. Wiem, że wszystko wydaje się być dla Harry'ego proste. I tak rzeczywiście jest. Nie ma żadnej opozycji, bo nikt nie wie, że powinni się mu przeciwstawić. Gdy Dumbledore dowie się, że Harry jest Tanatosem, zacznie działać, zacznie mu się przeciwstawiać. Zakon nie będzie bandą słabych czarodziejów, którzy nie wiedzą nawet, jak rzucić _Lumos_. Będą wytrenowanymi wojownikami, walczącymi o to, w co wierzą. W tej chwili aurorzy wydają się być słabi, ponieważ zostali wzięci z zaskoczenia. Mieli ponad dziesięć lat pokoju, nie byli przygotowani na to, co się stało. Ale gdy Ministerstwo w końcu wyciągnie głowy z piasku i odda dowództwo nad oddziałami weteranom, wszystko się zmieni. Nie będzie to ani łatwe przejęcie władzy, ani bezkrwawe.


End file.
